The Path of the Dead
by Anki-Shai
Summary: “Minato-kun, you said? A son?” Gin nodded his head, “very well Gin, tell me everything about this Naruto.”
1. Prologue

**Title**: **The path of the dead**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Bleach; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain anything by doing this…ok I my gain some good reviews and the satisfaction to see my two favorite animes and manga in one single story.

**Pairings**: well, I haven't decided yet except that it would certainly not be a Naruto/Hinata.

**Rating**: T for language and maybe some other things.

**Summary**: " This is something only I can do, for it requires a sacrifice that neither of you possess , Naruto would be the perfect jailor…Please, take care of Naruto, from this day on he should be seen as a hero."

**Author's Note**: Hello there, well this is my first crossover ever. I have never done this before, though I have thought of doing one for a while now.

Anyway, I would really appreciate the reviews and what you think or suggest. I would also appreciate if you do not flame or tell me that certain things seem too different from the original stories because well, that's what this is all about, that's what this is called fan fiction.

Also, English is not my first language. However I have found a Beta and this chapter had been edited. I want to thank peppermint quartz who is helping me out with the story.

Well, here is the story, hope you like it and do not forget to review!

* * *

Prologue

He was looking at the little form in his arms. The blond hair and peaceful expression made him look irresistibly adorable and Minato thought that he and Kushina had done an excellent job. With hesitation he caressed his son's cheek. The little boy stirred but didn't wake up.

"Naruto," murmured the Hokage. He lifted his head and looked out the window. Outside he could see almost all the shinobi forces assembling at the gates of Konoha where the battle against the demon lord, Kyuubi no Kitsune, was raging. A frown formed on his face and he hugged his son

"My son, I don't have much time," he said, looking down at the sleeping face, "I wish I could be there to teach you how to use your powers, to see how you become stronger than me…" Minato let a small smile full of pride appear on his face. "I can already feel it…the energy pouring out of you in incredible waves that would make nee-chan and Ojii-san jealous."

Minato pulled out a small necklace made of silver with a pendant of the same material. The pendant had the appearance of a coin. On one face was the form of a dragon and a lightning bolt, on the other was the kanji for twelfth. He let a bitter smile form on his face before he put it on his son. The necklace was a little long for the baby but it didn't matter. Minato trusted his wife, Jiraiya-sensei and the old man. But, if for some reason they failed him, he knew that the necklace will guide Naruto to the right people.

"Minato?" The blond Hokage turned around to see a serious Jiraiya looking at him with concern. Beside his old sensei was the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Both men stood there with their eyes fixated on the little figure on the Hokage's arms.

"So, this is my godson?" said Jiraiya, approaching the man with a soft smile. "He is really handsome. Just wait until you're all grown up: the great Jiraiya-sama will teach you all you need to know about women!"

Sarutobi and Minato chuckled at that commentary and for a moment the imminent danger was forgotten and replaced with the small display. Jiraiya then lifted his gaze and his eyes locked with those of his student.

"Minato, you're going to use it, aren't you?" Minato nodded seriously and Jiraiya sighed, defeated. "Would you …do you know the risks? Are you sure you want to sacrifice yourself? What about Naruto and Kushina?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sarutobi. Minato turned to the old man and explained.

"I've been working on a sealing technique," said Minato. "This will stop the Kyuubi."

'_And if everything goes well help my son to protect my world,_' he added to himself.

An uncomfortable silence followed the Hokage's words; Sarutobi was looking at the man in front of him with a critical eye.

"Then teach me. I would do it," said the former Hokage after a moment of consideration, "It is noble of you to want to sacrifice yourself for the village Minato-kun, but I will do it. I am old but I still have enough strength in me to make it work and seal the beast inside of me."

"You don't understand, sensei," replied Jiraiya. Sarutobi turned to him, confused. Jiraiya elaborated, "The beast can't be sealed in a grown-up man, your tenketsu is far too developed and it isn't capable of holding the amount of chakra the Kyuubi is made of. Even if you do it and die in the process...the kyuubi would is only one way..."

"You mean…" Sarutobi's gaze fell on the baby in Minato's arms and the former Hokage understood. "But your own son?"

"I really appreciate your offer Sarutobi-san; but I have to do this," said Minato. The man started walking away but before he left the room he turned around to smile at the two of them. A strange kind of pressure suddenly enveloped the two older men and made it difficult for Sarutobi and Jiraiya to breathe. They looked directly in the blue eyes of Minato that were shining with an inner blue light. " This is something only I can do, for it requires a sacrifice that neither of you possess. Naruto would be the perfect jailor…Please, take care of Naruto; from this day on he should be seen as a hero."

With a mumbled 'Hiraishin' the blond Hokage disappeared, leaving behind him two mourning and shocked men. Jiraiya then snapped out of his astonishment and, with Sarutobi close behind, went to follow Minato.

By the time the ANBU arrived, Gamabunta and Minato had advanced towards the Kyuubi. Many of the ANBU were helping the injured while the others were expecting orders from their captain.

"Taichou?" A woman with a cat mask and purple hair approached her captain. The man however didn't move, nor did he answer his subordinate. He stayed there looking at the battle ahead of them with only one thing in mind. "What are you planning to do sensei?"

"Minato-dono, are you completely sure?" The summoned toad asked the blond man perched on his head. The Kyuubi no Youkou stood there with his tails waving around, smashing the trees around him down to the ground. The beast looked amused at the toad in front of him and he left out a roar that could be heard in the village. Villagers and shinobi fell to the ground in fear. "Are you aware of what would happen if you die here? The seal would be broken."

"I know Bunta, I know. But this is the only way. He is not a normal hollow and you know it"

"Ok, then. Let's do this."

Minato smiled before releasing the seal he had on his right wrist. It was a power beyond any ninja's imagination and that power and spiritual energy was what had called the kyuubi's attention. The demon looked at the man who was emitting that amount of energy and a crazy smile appeared on its face.

"Shinigami?" A roar of laughter left the mouth of the Kitsune and the beast started to channel its own energy. "It's been _years_ since I last saw one…let us play now, shinigami."

And with those words the Kyuubi launched himself against the toad and the man on it, not noticing the baby or the hand seals the yondaime Hokage was forming until it was too late.

* * *

Court of Pure Souls – Seireitei – Soul Society

Shiba Kaien, fukutaichou of the 13th division, and Ukitake Jūshirō Taichou of the same division were supervising the return of the squad of Academy Students that had been injured during field training. Apparently something had gone terrible wrong during the training. Among the lot of casualties, there had been two deaths and some very serious wounds.

A young black-haired woman appeared from behind the fukutaichou of the 13th division, her eyes were scanning the injured students and some of the shinigami of the fourth division that were taking care of them. She was wearing a worried expression and was highly distracted, which prevented her from noticing the amused expression on her fukutaichou's face until he put a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a firm but amused tone.

"Kuchiki!"

The girl jumped in surprise and she looked up at the man that was giving her a smile. "Something wrong?"

"Kaien-dono!" The girl bowed respectfully, unaware of the bemused expressions of Kaien and Ukitake. "Sorry, Sir but I was …worried."

She let her eyes rest on the academy students once again and the two men understood what she meant by that.

"Look Kuchiki, I …"

But Kaien's words were cut off by the heavy and thick snap of something ancient. Ukitake turned around and his eyes were wide opened at the sight, but before he could say anything a bright white light surrounded the place where the Senkaimon connecting to the real world was.

There was a moment of panic which was subsumed quickly in the face of command, in which orders were barked and the forces around the Senkaimon divided into two, one for the Academy students and the other around Ukitake-taichou. Once the commotion passed and the brilliant light subsided the shinigamis present found themselves in front of a big, wooden door with a marble seal broken in front of it.

"What the hell is that?" asked a random shinigami. Many of them turned to look for instructions from their taichou just to find him with eyes wide open and a shocked expression on his face.

"Taichou?" asked Kaien who had his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. The others imitated their fukutaichou and got ready to act.

"Be at the ready but do not do anything unless I say so," said Ukitake-taichou warily. Then the man turned to Rukia. "Rukia, I want you to go immediately to Yamamoto-Soutaichou, tell him…tell him that the elemental senkaimon of the advanced training grounds has been unsealed."

* * *

Real world – Karakura Town – Urahara Shop – 11:00 pm.

"As always your timing is perfect, Yoruichi," said a man with a bucket hat and a green cloak. His eyes were hidden under the hat and his voice was serious and worried.

Behind him appeared a black cat, along with a tall man with a thick mustache and a worried expression. The cat walked towards them and the three of them were now stood in front of what seemed to be two pillars that were at each side of a wooden door with a broken seal on it.

"What happened to the seal Kisuke?" asked the cat in a deep voice.

"I don't have any idea," replied Kisuke. He looked down at the cat before saying, "There are three possibilities as to why the door has appeared and the seal is broken and, personally, I don't like any of them."

They went silent for a moment before Kisuke sighed in defeat.

"I am sorry, but it would be only a matter of time before they start acting and send the second division to investigate."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Yoruichi. Kisuke let a sad smile appear on his face.

"I don't think he did it in purpose," said Kisuke, adding, "something must have happened to make Minato-kun break the seal."

"Something bad indeed. Minato-sama gave everything for this to work." Kisuke and Yoruichi turned to Tessai who had spoken for the first time since their gathering.

"Very well, I would look into this."

"Be careful Yoruichi. Like I said they will send someone into this place and either way it has been almost fifty years since the place had been patrolled."

"Do not worry about me, I would be very careful." And with that the black cat opened the door and entered.

It didn't take more than five minutes to completely cross the passage that guided her to a place. The signs of battle and death were still visible. Yoruichi stood there for a moment trying to catch on Minato's presence, but after a few minutes she tensed up. There weren't any traces of Minato's reiatsu, but she was feeling something familiar, something that in a way scream 'Minato' but wasn't his completely.

"What have you done Minato?" She stood there with her eyes closed, analyzing all the possibilities. "I guess I have to find out," she said before running towards the familiar yet strange reiatsu.

* * *

Back in the shinobi world and to be more exact in Konoha, a blond newborn baby was resting in the hospital. Around him was a guard of four ANBU members that were ignoring the angry exclamations and shouts coming from somewhere in the village or the rushed steps of the medics and nurses outside the room.

The blond was sleeping peacefully and just like his guardians, he was ignorant of the big commotion not just in the Hokage Tower but in two other worlds that will in the near future

change his life forever.

* * *

_Edited 23-01-09_

So, what do you think? did you like it? hate it?

Also the title can be change in the near future...

Do not foget to review!


	2. Naruto's Childhood

**Hello there, ok this is oficially the first chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it. But before that some words from me. The first thing is that I want to thank to all of you for your reviews and your alerts. **

**Thanks to my new beta **peppermint quartz who is helping me out with the story

**Ohh before I forget **

**This - **is Kyuubi talking

and

_This -_ is ...someone else talking or thinking

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

**Naruto's childhood: the first meeting and the cat called Yoruichi**

Five years had passed since the Kyuubi attack and the senkaimon from Soul Society to the Shinobi world had been opened once again.

Soul Society had declared the shinobi world a training ground once again, though only advanced class from the Shinigami Academy and seat members along with at least one captain-level shinigami were allowed in that place. That decision was made after the investigation led by the special forces and the fifth division determined that the world, though not too dangerous, had more hollow activity than normal human souls or Plus activity. The fact that some of these hollows seemed to remember part of their past as shinobi was one of many reasons as to who was allowed to go to that place. Had the investigation headed towards the everyday life in the villages or the shinobi system, the fate of the former heir of the Kazama family could have been found and with it the knowledge of his young son.

Of that Yoruichi was really grateful. And the fact that Naruto was always surrounded by high ranking shinobi that helped him hide his reiatsu was another thing that brought relief to her soul. It had been easy for her to find the boy and even easier to know who the boy was, if not by his looks then by the necklace that hung around his neck. She had investigated what had happened since the day Minato arrived until the day he died.

What Yoruichi found was the main reason that kept her and Urahara from letting Soul Society know about the kid, at least until they could corroborate their theories about the seal, the Kyuubi and Naruto himself. If what Tessai had said about the seal was true, the Kyuubi's chakra would, little by little, leak into Naruto's system which could end with the beast being completely fused with the boy. The only positive thing Yoruichi could see was that even if Naruto had access to the Kyuubi's power, he was still immune to the demon's influence. But would the Kyuubi be restrained once the seal starts to weaken? Either way she took it upon herself to watch over Naruto, even more when she noticed that people didn't forget nor forgive and attempts against Naruto's life had started.

The Sandaime Hokage, for his part, had started his plan for Naruto's life. He intended the boy to be a good person and a good shinobi. But for that he would need Naruto alive, and that was why he was in his office with Kakashi's Anbu squad in front of him.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but I am a captain…"

"And I am your commander-officer and I am giving you my permission to do it," interrupted the Sandaime. There was a tense silence after that in which Sarutobi Hiruzen sat there looking impassively at Kakashi.

"I'll do it." The Sandaime Hokage diverted his eyes from Kakashi to focus them on a purple-haired woman with a cat mask on. "If it's not a problem, taichou. Hokage-sama?"

"I don't think that would be a problem at all, Neko-san, Thank you for offering to do this." said the Sandaime standing up and walking towards the door. "Neko-san, please followed me, the rest are dismissed."

With one last glance behind her she turned around to follow the Hokage. Kakashi stood there for a moment, a feeling of guilt and regret overwhelming him before he snapped out of it and disappeared from the Hokage's office. The Sandaime Hokage and the Anbu officer arrived at the orphanage down the street from where the hospital was located. In a small and cold room was a crib and in it little Naruto was sleeping peacefully. Curled up beside the baby was a black cat that lifted her head only to look at the newcomers before settling down once again.

"Do not worry, the cat is harmless and it seems to like Naruto," said the Sandaime to a very bewildered Anbu. "This will be your mission until Naruto can have his own place and …take care of himself. When you are on mission another shinobi would be put in your place but from now…he is going to be your top priority."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," said the woman, bowing slightly.

"I want to thank you Yugao-san, I have a feeling that Naruto's life is going to be hard. " And with that the Hokage left, leaving Yugao with a lot of questions in her mind. She walked towards the crib and let a hand caress the cheek of the baby softly.

"It's good to meet you Naruto-kun. My name is Yugao and I would make sure nothing bad happen to you."

* * *

Five years later

"It would be good to work with you!!" said an enthusiastic Naruto stretching his hand towards a very confused Uchiha Itachi.

On the other side of the room were the Sandaime Hokage and a woman with purple hair and a soft smile on her face. The two of them were looking at the scene in front of them with amused expression. It wasn't everyday that you see an Uchiha made that face. And of course you didn't see Naruto be that…polite with people. Granted, it wasn't entirely his fault that people were rude to him and often treated him pretty badly to the point where Naruto almost didn't care about being courteous.

It had been five years since Yugao was put in charge of Naruto's security, and in reality she had finished her duty once the boy turned four years old and stayed in his own place. But she couldn't do it. She loved Naruto. There was something about him that warmed her heart and made her smile. She think it had something to do with seeing him grow up. Some people might think it was for a totally different reason, but she didn't care what kind of perverted thoughts Anko had. She knew deep down that she wasn't the only one watching over Naruto's well-being and having sisterly feelings towards him. Even if Anko denies them.

"It's a pleasure as well Uzumaki-san."

Naruto wrinkled his nose in dislike at the way the young Uchiha addressed him.

"Ok, since introductions have been made, I think you three can retire," said the Hokage with a significant glance towards Yugao who understood immediately what her duty was.

"Very well Hokage-sama," said Yugao. She and Itachi bowed before walking towards the door.

"Bye, Jii-san!"

"Good-bye Naruto."

"Ne, Itachi…can you buy me some ramen?" The Sandaime chuckled and shook his head amused. Poor Itachi he didn't know the amount of ramen Naruto could eat. Sarutobi sighed and a frown appeared on his face. He was worried. He didn't doubt Itachi's skills: the boy had proven to everyone that he was a genius, but that sudden interest Fugaku had in Naruto… or at least in his security… no, there was something strange about it , something he would have to comment to Homura, Kohaku and Danzo.

Itachi didn't know that someone as small as Naruto could actually eat that much. He was really grateful that after the fifth bowl Yugao decided that was enough and she even offered to pay the bill. Of course Itachi didn't let her. After all, he offered to pay for the food and an Uchiha never went back on his word, much less when it was made to a five-year-old and a lady. They were walking down the street, Naruto a few steps ahead of them. Itachi noticed some of the glares and the whispers that followed the blond boy. What surprised him the most was Naruto's attitude. He was smiling and walking as if he owned the street without a care in the world. However Itachi also noticed the tensed up muscles and that little gleam that showed Itachi how Naruto alert was. The young Uchiha let out a smirk. He had heard from the other chuunin that the boy didn't have attributes to be a ninja, but now Itachi had to differ. Naruto wasn't stupid, just cunning.

"Itachi-san," Yugao's voice broke into Itachi's thoughts. The black-haired boy turned to watch the young woman smiling down at him. "I want to thank you."

"It was nothing, Yugao-san. I did promise I was going to pay for the food."

"No, I didn't mean because of that, though I do thank you for that as well," said Yugao, Itachi frowned, a little confused. "I was talking about Naruto. He…he doesn't have many people that really care about him or that show him …kindness."

"I see. My father said that we shouldn't blame Uzumaki-san for what …he has," said Itachi with an expressionless face. Yugao smile at that a little relief that at least the head of the Uchiha clan didn't have anything against Naruto and that his son had the same feelings. They didn't like nor dislike Naruto, they simply thought that it was foolish to hate the boy for something he was ignorant of and couldn't control. That was enough for Yugao. Now she could leave and left Naruto in good and capable hands; she knew that even with his ten years Uchiha Itachi was very capable of the shinobi work.

"That's good to hear. I already showed you where Naruto lives and now I am going to my apartment. Usually for security reasons I let him stay with me. I thought it would be easier for you if he just stayed in my apartment."

"That would be ok, yes," said Itachi." Would you stay with him tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then I should start my duty tomorrow morning," said Itachi.

"Ok, do not forget he has to go to the Academy so he would probably be there." There was a moment of silence when Itachi turned to see Naruto and a black cat that was …watching him?

"Yoruichi-chan!!!!" Itachi was really grateful that he was a trained ninja, otherwise he would have jumped at the scream that could be heard down the street which earned Naruto even more scornful glares. The black cat jumped into Naruto's arms and the boy hugged the cat while wearing a soft and very calm smile, very different from the one Itachi had seen a few minutes ago.

"What is that?" asked Itachi.

Yugao giggled a little. "That's Naruto's cat…well, friend, according to him," said Yugao. "Do not worry, the cat is harmless. Her name is Yoruichi and if you don't want Naruto to be angry at you…don't mess with her."

"Uh?" It wasn't the most intelligent thing he should have said but it was the only thing he was capable of at the moment.

"Hokage-sama said that one day, a woman dressed up as a nurse tried to kill Naruto while he was still a little baby. When the Anbu and Hokage-sama arrived the woman was unconscious over the broken door of Naruto's room and the cat was there." Yugao said, shrugging after the explanation. "That was all I could get. Since then the cat would appear once in a while and ever since Naruto could talk, he named her Yoruichi and they have been together."

"How? I mean, the cat shouldn't be dead by now?" asked a very confused Itachi.

"Mmhmm, good question. I never stopped to consider that," said Yugao, "but like I said, Yoruichi is harmless and Naruto loves her. So, if you value your peace of mind, don't bother them."

"I see. Well, if you said the cat is harmless…" Itachi turned to see once again the black cat and he couldn't help but frown. There was something off about that cat, something that made him feel weird, but he didn't know what it could possibly be.

"Yes, thank you again for taking care of Naruto, Itachi-san."

"It's my duty as a shinobi and it seems like it's going to get really interesting," said Itachi, eyeing Naruto and the cat before directing his black eyes to Yugao. "I'll see you in two weeks, Yugao-san. Don't worry, I will take care of Naruto."

With that said Itachi turned around and started making his way back to the Uchiha compound. Itachi had a lot of things to consider after his first meeting with Uzumaki Naruto. There were so many things that could be said about the blond boy, and now about that cat of his. Why did Itachi felt so weird about that feline? It was a simple animal, nothing else.

"Good afternoon Itachi."

The black-haired boy lift his head to find himself face to face with his father who was looking down at him with a curious twinkle in his eyes. " Tell me, how did it go with young Uzumaki-san? Did you found anything interesting?"

"No, it was pretty normal. It seems you were right, father, the boy has not idea of what he has or what he could do in a near future with it."

Fugaku smiled at that and step aside to let his older son entered their house. Once in his room Itachi looked out the window and couldn't help but wonder at how easy had been to lie to his father. Yes, Uchiha Itachi knew that there was more about Uzumaki Naruto that met the eye. But his father didn't need to know that.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up at the sound of a soft and amused voice calling out to him. The little boy stirred in the warm and clean bed and let one eye open to see who was disturbing his sleep. It was a woman with purple hair and dark skin; her eyes were wide open and shining with amusement and affection. Naruto opened his eyes completely and jumped directly in the woman's arms.

"Yoruichi-chan!!" said the boy hugging the woman as if his life depended on it. Yoruichi couldn't help but hug him back.

"Naru-chan, how are you doing this morning?" she asked. The boy lifted his head and smiled brightly at her.

"I'm ok…I missed you a lot! But now you're here and my birthday is close!" said the boy, letting go of Yoruichi and jumping up and down. The woman laughed at his antics.

"Now, now, you don't really think I would forget your fifth birthday, do you? It is a very important date for me."

"Really?" asked Naruto and Yoruichi had to suppress the growl that wanted to escape her mouth; he shouldn't be surprised at that. He should be used to people thinking his birthday was special.

"Of course it is, and it seems this girl thinks so too," said Yoruichi, pointing to an orange enveloped with a big card that the word Naruto written all over it.

Naruto walked towards it with his blue eyes wide open and a shocked expression in his face. He stretched a trembling hand towards the gift and opened it very carefully as if afraid that the gift could disappear or break at any moment. Yoruichi clenched her fists and her jaw tightened. She had wanted to take Naruto away from that world, ever since she first saved his life, but Urahara had been right. Naruto was too young and the consequences of trying to bring out the shinigami inside Naruto were too dangerous to even consider doing so.

"Wow! Is…is it really for me?"

Yoruichi turned to see a pair of goggles in Naruto's hand. He was eyeing them with a huge smile on his face. She grinned, locking her anger tight in her chest. "Yes they are. Your friend left them for you with a card and everything, didn't she?"

Naruto nodded and hugged the goggles gleefully. "These are so cool!"

"Yes, they are. How have you been Naruto?" The serious question made little Naruto glance aside and then he let a grin appear on his face.

"I am better now that Yoruichi-chan is here!" The woman ruffled Naruto's hair in an affectionate gesture.

"I am okay, now that I get to see you brat!"

"I am not a brat, in a few days I would be six years old!"

"Oh, and that makes you an adult?" teased Yoruichi.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and retorted, "No, but it means I am older and not a brat."

Yoruichi chuckled at that and knelt in front of Naruto.

"Ok, Mister, then go and take a bath and get ready to go to that ninja academy of yours."

"Ok."Naruto was about to leave when he stopped and turned to looked at Yoruichi, "Ne, Yoruichi-chan, would you tell me one of those stories I like later? "

"Mmmmhmm, fine, but I am not only going to tell you stories about Shinigami and Hollows…" Yoruichi looked with mischief at the little boy that was eyeing her curiously.

"What else are you gonna do?"

"I am going to start your training-" Yoruichi didn't have the opportunity to finish that sentence when a high-pitched scream resounded through the apartment and the boy started jumping up and down again. Yoruichi shook her head, amused, and saw the boy disappear behind the bathroom door.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Itachi had been doing his duty as Naruto's guardian. It had been a very long day and it wasn't until then that the young Uchiha had noticed to what extent people could hate and discriminate. Naruto wasn't allowed in many of the restaurants or normal shops in the village; those he was allowed in charged him prices that were higher than the actual price.

The boys of Naruto's age weren't any better. Whether it was due to their parents' interference or influence Itachi wasn't sure, but they were mean towards Naruto, not letting him play with them and usually fought him. Things only got worse as the week went by and people started to remember that fateful five years ago. In the week Itachi had stopped three sneak attacks on the boy and punished the malefactors roundly for being such cowards and bullies. What surprised the young Uchiha was that the black cat Yoruichi that always seemed to follow Naruto and acted with hostility to those who glared at or bad-mouthed the boy. And Yugao had been right: mess with the cat and Naruto wasn't the foul-mouthed boy everyone liked to pick fights with. But that wasn't the most intriguing thing at all, oh no.

Uzumaki Naruto was always full of surprises.

Two days before the tenth of October, Naruto was sitting in a swing near the main park of Konoha. As always he was alone watching the other kids play or laughed with other kids or their parents. Sometimes Itachi felt the urge to go to the blond and talk to him but his duty forbade him from doing so. The black cat was sitting beside the blond and Naruto was playing with the goggles he said had been a gift from Yugao.

That was when three children three years older than Naruto approached the boy. They had scornful looks when they got closer to Naruto. Itachi tensed up, ready to act if he needed to.

"You are on my swing." Naruto lift his eyes to watch a black-haired boy who stared at the blond child arrogantly while the others smirked.

"It's not yours. This is a park and the Hokage owns it," said Naruto with a frown on his face. The older boy didn't seem to like that and leaned menacingly towards Naruto who narrowed his eyes a little.

"It seems the idiot doesn't know his place. Boys like you without parents or family don't belong in this place," said the boy harshly. Naruto looked away, hurt by the comment. Yoruichi lifted her head and tensed up, sweeping her tail in a wide swath letting out a low yowl.

"Hey, it seem like he has my goggles too," said another of the boys, taking Naruto's goggles from him. Yoruichi was about to jump at the boy, but unfortunately she didn't see the other boy who had thrown a small rock at her.

"You hurt her! Yoruichi-chan!!" screamed Naruto with tears in his eyes. The others merely laughed at that.

"Yoruichi-chan!" mimicked one of them mockingly. "Pathetic!! And you said you want to be a ninja??"

Angry, Naruto stood up and threw a punch at the laughing boy but the others were bigger and faster than him. One of the boys punched him in the eye and the other kicked Naruto in the stomach.

"Hey watch it idiot!" yelled one of them, landing another punch.

"I am going to kick you and then I am going to kick that cat of yours…or maybe I'll take it with me. I am sure my sister would like it. The animal needs a decent home and good people. Not monsters like you!!"

Naruto was on the ground, silent tears rolling down his face. His eyes hurt a little as did his stomach and his lip. He saw Yoruichi on the ground and more tears appeared in his eyes. That was when he heard it a strange voice hissing at him.

_**Pathetic…**_

_Move, quickly!_

He didn't know who it was or where it had come from but he heard a voice, of that he was certain. Unfortunately he didn't pay attention to the words and he felt a kick on his back.

_**Useless…**_

_Told you! Move now!!_

And he did it, and this time there was no pain and the kick landed on the ground where he had been seconds before. He looked up to see the same boys trying to kick him again.

_**You are weak and pathetic. Human…is this how you fight? How you try to protect those you care about?**_

_Shut up! Naruto stand up now!!_

And Naruto did, but he was confused. Who was talking to him? Why it was talking to him? Distracted, he didn't notice the punch until it landed on his right cheek.

_**Stupid! I don't care if you're a kid, fight!**_

_Shut up, you're making him nervous!_

_**Weak, useless pathetic, humans and shinigami are all the same!! **_

"Shut up!!!" screamed Naruto at the voice. Naruto grabbed his head that was starting to hurt not only because of the punches but of the screams that seem to be coming from inside his head. "Shut up!! Shut up!!!"

The other boys stood wide-eyed at the blond's scream, a little afraid that maybe what their parents had told them about the blond was true. Itachi and Yoruichi narrowed their eyes at the same time.

"H-hey!! Who…who are you telling to shut up??"

_Careful, he's going to launch another punch._

Naruto opened his eyes in time to evade the punch. He was about to fight back when a bigger figure appeared and grabbed his wrist with such force, Naruto whimpered in pain.

"You filthy scum! What were you gonna do to my son??" shouted the man in outrage. "I should kill you now!" The man stopped short at the chilly feel of a blade on his neck. He turned around to see red eyes glaring at him.

"You were about to break the law and to harm an innocent boy who has been harassed by your son."

"You… this thing is not innocent." said the man with more bravery that he felt. Naruto winced in pain once again at the hand clenching his.

"Let him go before I feel in the need to hurt you," said Itachi with a cold voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

The man let go of Naruto and the blond fell to the ground. Naruto immediately stood up and ran to the boy who had his goggles and grabbed them back.

The red-eyed man lifted one eyebrow. "Now, I suggest you leave. Consider this your first and last warning. Next time I am not going to be so merciful."

The man left with his son and the other kids. Naruto ran towards Yoruichi and lifted her in his arms, hugging her tearfully. Itachi saw the scene and couldn't help but felt a little responsible and guilty. If he had acted sooner maybe he could have prevented the fight and the cat from being hurt. On the other hand, he was grateful he didn't do it. Otherwise he would never have witnessed that little scene nor felt what he felt. That pressure was definitely different from all he knew so far.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-chan, I'm so sorry!" said the boy sobbing a little, "I should protect you!!"

The cat pressed her face against Naruto's body rubbing her head a little. Itachi neared Naruto and extended a hand towards him.

"I am sorry, Uzumaki-san. Please let me take you to Yugao-san's apartment and treat your injuries." Naruto nodded and followed the young Uchiha; neither of them noticed the shadow that was watching them from afar.

* * *

"Want to talk about it?" asked the cat rubbing her face against Naruto's chest. The boy merely shrugged and looked everywhere but at the cat sat on his legs. "Naruto, I already told you that it was ok. I am not angry with you and I don't blame you for what happened a few days back."

"I let them hurt you." He said as if that settled the topic.

"Naruto, you are only six years old," said Yoruichi. Naruto pouted at that because his birthday had just passed. He thought he was big enough now to fight; after all he did go to the ninja academy and was learning how to be a ninja, even if some of his teachers weren't nice to him.

"I am a ninja!" he exclaimed.

"You are _training_ to be a ninja," Yoruichi reminded him.

"I know." Naruto sighed. "I just wish I was strong and I could make them look at me with respect."

They fell silent for a moment and just enjoyed their surroundings. They had escaped from Itachi's watchful eye and were now in a clearing near Konoha's east door. It was past noon and Naruto decided that he didn't want to be in the village, not really liking the hateful glares throw his way. That was how they ended up there, without Itachi and free to talk with each other.

"Ne, Yoruichi-chan, you said you were gonna train me," said the boy shyly which only made Yoruichi remember something she had meant to ask Naruto.

"Yes, and I would do it. " Naruto smiled brightly at her but before he could say anything Yoruichi continue, "But I want you to answer me something"

"What is it?"

"To whom were you talking back at the park while you were fighting those kids?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment, not really knowing what Yoruichi was asking about until…

_I think she is talking about me._

Then Naruto's eyes opened wide with realization and he looked down at Yoruichi who was scrutinizing him critically.

"I don't know…it was a voice inside my head," he said softly, then inquired, "Am I crazy? Is that why they called me monster and scum and all those mean things?"

Yoruichi's gaze softened and she rubbed her head against Naruto's chest once again.

"No, you are not a monster or any other nasty names they call you Naruto. If anything you are a hero."

"A hero?"

"Yes, but before I tell you that story…has that voice talk to you since then?"

"Yes, it just spoke. He said you are talking about him," said Naruto.

"You mean it just talked to you?"

"Yep, but that day it wasn't the only one that talk." said Naruto with a frown and Yoruichi lifted an interested eyebrow.

"There was another voice?"

"Yes, but I didn't like it. It was really nasty and it made my head hurt," said the boy, then as an afterthought Naruto looked down at Yoruichi. "Do you know that voice?"

"Well, partly."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what I told you about shinigami and zanpakutou?"

"Yes."

Another silence. This time neither of them talked for a good five minutes. Naruto was getting restless and poked Yoruichi in the side.

"Ne, are you going to tell me?" he said pouting a little.

"Yes, but not now. Your watch-dog is here. Just remember this, that voice, not the nasty one but the other, you can trust it, do not ever doubt of it."

Naruto nodded, not really understanding but trusting Yoruichi. Then a few moments later Itachi appeared. The black-haired boy had a panicked look on him. When his eyes locked with Naruto's, the blond could see the anger there but also the concern.

"Uzumaki-san, you scared me the hell a lot! " The Uchiha kneeled in front of Naruto. The boy tensed up a little, then something happened that Naruto had never seen the Uchiha do before. Itachi leaned over and gave him a short hug and soft smile.

"I am glad you're okay, but please, Uzumaki-san, don't do that ever again," he said. "At least not when I am watching over you."

"Sorry Itachi, it's just that Yoruichi can hunt butterflies in here."

"I see. Well. It is getting late; we'd better go back to the village." said Itachi turning around and showing his back to Naruto. "Go on, Uzumaki-san, climb on me. I'll carry you to the village."

"Yay!"

* * *

The two weeks passed quickly and without any more incidents. The only thing that had changed was Itachi's view of Naruto. At first he had accepted the mission his father and the Uchiha clan had put upon him, to watch and determine the real status of Uzumaki Naruto. The reason, his father had made it pretty clear, was to bring the Uchiha clan to what it used to be. They would need a very strong weapon by their side, which was why Naruto was so important. Itachi, for some reason, had become very fond of Naruto, and that was his reason for lying to his father, just as he had lied about Sasuke's potential. After those two weeks with Naruto and the information he gave his father, Fugaku seems a little more apprehensive about everything. However it seemed that it wasn't enough. While they weren't going to use the blond yet, it was certain that Naruto would play a big part on his clan's future.

At the end of those two weeks and after his reunion with his father and the other members of the Uchiha, he found himself in front of the Hokage and the three elders: Homura, Koharu and Danzo. After a brief talk with them, he found himself accepting the mission for the greater good of the village, Naruto and Sasuke. After all, how bad could it be to spy on his own clan?

Naruto for his part had started what Yoruichi called control of his reiatsu. Whatever that reiatsu thing was; Naruto could feel it but didn't have any idea what it was, how it worked or why only him had it. At first he thought it would be a form of ninja training with chakra and all but it seems that the woman had another thing in mind. However, when that training started Naruto was glad of the explanations Yoruichi made and the answers he had obtained. He had been wondering for a long time about all these things but didn't dare to ask. For example, he learnt about the Plus or human souls were those people he usually saw with chains attached to their chest. He also knew why he heard growls or howls late at night and sometimes during the day; she called them Hollows and told Naruto that they were evil. Ok, she said a lot more about them but to Naruto, in the end, it just meant that they were evil.

"You are getting better with this Naru-chan."

"Thanks!" said Naruto, smiling brightly at Yoruichi, "Yugao-chan said that as well, but she was talking about me throwing kunai to the target.

"That's good to hear," said the woman. she was in Naruto's apartment and was pretty sure that none was present. She watched Naruto carefully before kneeling in front of him. "I have to go for a little while."

Naruto's happy expression changed to one of sadness. "Do you have to?"

"Yes. There is an important matter that needs my immediate presence."

Naruto hesitated a moment or two before saying. "Can you…take me with you? I promise I would be good!"

Yoruichi winced a little, she knew Naruto would be good, and she would love to take the boy away from that place and never come back, but this was not the time.

"Sorry Naruto, not this time," she said, hugging the boy. "I would be back though and I expect you to be stronger by then. Do not forget to practice this."

"Ok."

Yoruichi leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead before transforming herself back into her cat form.

"Take care Naruto. Do not forget that I will be back."

"I know. Bye Yoruichi-chan, when you're back I will be stronger and have mastered this!!"

"I know you will," she said fondly, and with that Yoruichi left.

* * *

Unfortunately things weren't that easy for him in the next week. While attempts against his life had stopped long ago, that didn't stop people from trying to harm him in other ways that usually led him to the hospital.

That night had been one of those moments in which Naruto barely escaped from his pursuers. Naruto was hiding behind some trash cans outside a pub where the sounds of party had died long ago. In his left hand he had the necklace that had always been his and with the other he was trying to wipe away the tears. He had promised himself he would never cry again, he had entered the ninja academy for that. He had promised Yoruichi-chan he would become stronger and not let other people make him cry or call him mean names. Another tear escape his closed eyes and a little sob followed it. 'I wish Yoruichi-chan was here,' thought the little boy.

A presence, followed by the sound of soft footsteps called Naruto's attention. The blond lifted his head and tried to hide himself while at the same time observing the newcomer. It was a girl. To Naruto, the girl was really beautiful, even more than Sakura from the Academy. She had her hair pulled up with a bang on the left side of her face, she had glasses and was wearing black clothes resembling those he had see in some pictures and really important people wear. She stood there as if looking for something and Naruto couldn't help but feel curiously drawn to her. The girl moved in the direction opposite of where Naruto was, never noticing the small paper that fell from her sleeve.

It didn't matter how curious or how drawn he was to her. Naruto had learnt a long time ago that appearances could be deceiving and that usually ended up with him on the hospital or in a corner on his apartment, injured and bleeding. So he moved slowly and without making any sound, he picked up the piece of paper. He followed the young woman for some time.

"Mmmm…seems like you have a young stalker Nanao-chan."

The woman and the boy jumped at the same time. Both were startled and shocked at the newcomer's words. Naruto turned around to see an older man, with a playful smile on his face and his eyes fixed on Naruto. He was wearing a pink haori and a straw hat. Naruto had to blink several times to convince himself that in front of him was an old man with a pink article on him.

"Taichou!" exclaimed Nanao with a reproachful look and was about to lecture him for scaring her like that when his words sank in and she noticed the boy and his taichou looking at one another.

Naruto felt a little uneasy. The man hadn't taken his eyes off him and while the man seemed to be merely surprised and inquisitive, Naruto didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. After all, it was still October and it was around that month when the most horrible and unexpected things happened to him.

"You…you dropped this," said Naruto shyly, turning towards the woman who was gaping at him, shocked.

"You... you can see me? You can see us?" Naruto frowned, a little confused at that weird question. Of course he could see them, why wouldn't he?

"Of course I can see you!" exclaimed Naruto crossing his arms and pouting. "I was trying to help, sorry if I bothered you."

"Oh, you have to forgive Nanao-chan, it isn't everyday a young man as yourself help a damsel in distress like her," replied the weird looking man which in turn earned him a smack on the head with a fan from said damsel. Naruto chuckled at that and the woman was a little flustered at what she had just done while the man was whining about how cruel his Nanao-chan was. Then he was back to that serious look.

"Oh, if it is not much trouble… could you let me see that necklace you have there?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed his necklace with one hand. If there was something that could make him doubt people's intention was that necklace. In the past he had trusted some adults who later on wanted to rob him of his most precious possession.

"Sorry sir, but I was told by Anbu-chan that I wasn't allowed to talk with strangers," said Naruto.

"How rude of me" said the man, smiling slightly, "My name is Kyouraku Shunsui, and this lovely woman over here is Nanao-chan."

"Ise Nanao," rectified the woman with a hard look towards her taichou who merely smiled.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, looking from the man to the woman before answering. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. But even if I know your name I won't let you look at my necklace"

This made Nanao giggle. The little boy wasn't a fool at all, and the expression on her taichou's face was priceless. Naruto looked curiously at Nanao before letting a small smile appear on his face. He added, "But Nanao-chan can see it!!"

Now that made the young woman laughed and her taichou brood a little.

"Can you at least tell me who gave it to you?" asked a defeated Kyouraku. Naruto seems to think about it before nodding his head. He was starting to like these people.

"Hokage-jii said this was a gift from my father."

"Your father? Who was it?"

"I don't know…I am an orpham ...ormphan...Mm..."

"Orphan?" offered Nanao with an odd hint of sadness. Naruto nodded but it was a smile that appeared on his face rather than a sad expression.

"Then, how do you know it was your father's?" Kyouraku pressed on.

"Hokage-jii said it was and that I should treasure it," answered the little boy.

Kyouraku and Nanao looked at each other for a moment before Kyouraku knelt in front of Naruto who tensed up, fearing the worst. But, the only thing the man did was to put a gentle hand on the blond's head.

"Your father gave you a very important gift. You should treasure it with your life."

Naruto looked at him in great surprise. It was the first time someone touched him like that and said those things to him. He had seen so many fathers with their sons and that same gesture repeatedly played out. Naruto nodded and gave the man a small grin before opening his hand, but to his surprise the man closed Naruto's hand again around the pendant.

"No, you were right Naruto. I am a stranger. Maybe after we get to know each other better you can let me see it."

"Thank you," mumbled Naruto. He felt his eyes grow hot and had a lump in his throat.

"Naruto-kun!!!" The three of them lifted their heads to see a woman with a mask on her face running towards them. Kyouraku stood up and beside him Nanao got into combat position. The man smiled at Naruto.

"You should go over to that lovely woman who's calling you," he urged. Naruto nodded and dedicate the two figures a real smile.

"Bye, Ojii-san, Nanao-chan!!" And with that Naruto went to the Anbu.

"Naruto!! Where have you been?? You have three Anbu squadrons looking for you," said the woman who couldn't help but hug the boy.

"I'm ok Anbu-chan,"

"Do not do that ever again, when I arrived at your apartment and saw that mess…don't do that, you know next time you should go to the Hokage tower or my place!" Naruto nodded and grabbed the Anbu's hand, before he turned around and waved enthusiastically behind him. The Anbu turned around but saw nothing. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"Saying good bye,"

"To whom?" Naruto looked at the place where Nanao and Kyouraku were waving back at him and then at the Anbu who really seemed to not know to whom he was saying bye. That was when Naruto understood that the two people he had met were souls. So, it didn't surprise Naruto at all that the Anbu couldn't see them. After all, he knew that the Anbu couldn't hear the screams at night or see people with chains on their chest like he could. So, Naruto shrugged before lifting his arms and putting on his special "puppy eyes".

"Can you carry me, please?" he pleaded pathetically. The woman sighed but did it anyway. She was thinking while carrying the blond boy, wondering to whom he was waving and if she should be worried about it. She never noticed the shadow up in the roofs and that the figure was wondering the same thing as her.

'To whom were you talking, Naruto?' thought the figure, worried about the implications of talking to no one in particular, or at least, to someone that no one could see.

Back to where Kyouraku and Nanao stood, the woman turned to face her taichou whose smile had been replaced by a contemplative look.

"Taichou? What happened back there?"

"Nanao-chan, I have to go back to Soul Society. There is something I need to do," said the captain of the 8th division seriously, which caught Nanao by surprise. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Taichou."

Kyouraku lowered the brim of his hat. "Look up everything you can about Uzumaki Naruto," Nanao's eyes widened with surprise at that request. She was about to ask why when her taichou stopped her. "I would explain everything to you once I am back from Soul Society. Please do as I ask you."

"Don't worry Taichou, I'll do it."

* * *

The Hokage sighed and lifted his glance from the paperwork he had in front of him. "Is something the matter Kakashi?"

A new figure appeared from behind the old man. He was dressed in the customary Anbu uniform, but his mask was on his left hand.

"Forgive my intrusion, Hokage-sama, but…" Kakashi trailed off, wondering if it would be right to share his worries with the man. After all, the shinobi knew about the affection the man had for little Naruto. "There is something that has been bothering me from quite some time."

"I see, and what could that be?" Sarutobi lifted his eyebrows, really interested in what could worry the lackadaisical Kakashi.

"Yesterday when we were looking for Naruto…well, I found him even before Yugao-san, and he was talking to himself."

That statement surprised Sarutobi even more. That Kakashi would be worried because little Naruto was talking to himself was...a little ridiculous. He was a kid after all, and moreover a kid without friends or family to talk with. To have an imaginary friend or a cat to talk with, while it may be not that healthy, was normal to certain extent. That was why he was really grateful to Yugao, because so far she was the only human being apart from the people at the ramen stand who would talk to Naruto.

"Ok, Kakashi, you will have to forgive me if I found your concern a little unnecessary."

"But, Hokage-sama, aren't you a little worried that he …that he is communicating with _it_?" asked Kakashi.

"Now I get it," said Sarutobi, understanding Kakashi's concern. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Truth be told, Sarutobi would be worried if Jiraiya hadn't told him how the seal Minato used worked. "Then, there is nothing to worry about."

"But…"

"Don't you trust in your sensei to do the right thing with the seal, Kakashi?"

Kakashi frown uncomfortable, he didn't like when people brought up is sensei into the conversation. It wasn't like he didn't trust his sensei. On the contrary, he believed that the man did excellent work. But Kakashi didn't trust the fox or his sensei's son for that matter. Naruto was, after all, a boy and a lonely one at that. He was hated and rejected and usually those kinds of feelings made people grow up in the wrong way. That was why he was so worried when he heard Naruto talked to himself.

"I do trust Minato-sensei, Hokage-sama. However you weren't there when Naruto started talking or the day he suddenly screamed a 'shut up' to someone that wasn't there."

"Very well, what did he said?"

"I couldn't hear the entire conversation but I did hear when he said that he wasn't allowed to talk with strangers. He mentioned the fact that he was an orphan and that you told him about his father's gift."

Sarutobi couldn't help the smile that appeared when Kakashi mention the strangers' part, but his face change into one of seriousness when Kakashi end his story.

"I couldn't hear anything else, since I sense that Yugao was near. "

"I see," Sarutobi went silent for a few seconds, contemplating the possibilities. At first sight it would seem like Naruto was talking with some imaginary friend, nothing to worry about …but, that necklace… Sarutobi sighed. Not even Jiraiya knew where Minato had found that necklace and why he decided to give it to Naruto. He remembered, however, Jiraiya's frown when he tried to take it from baby Naruto.

"It seems to me that this could be just something temporary."

"Like the cat?" snorted Kakashi with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The Hokage lifted a single eyebrow at the man who apologized promptly.

"Maybe, after you returned from this mission, you would like to watch young Naruto to see if this behavior continues. Don't you agree?"

Kakashi nodded before putting his mask on and disappearing. The Hokage lifted his gaze towards the Hokage Monument and let his gaze rest on the face of the Yondaime Hokage. 'It seems like your son inherited your habit to talk to no one in particular…at least that is what I hope for.'

* * *

Kyouraku entered the 13th division where his best friend was resting once again. Inside his room were the two loyal third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, and the young sister of the taichou of the 6th division.

After a silent glance with a very polite smile the three shinigami took the hint and stood up, apologizing with some excuse before leaving both taichou and old friend alone. Ukitake Juushirou was really surprise by this. He could count on one hand the times that Kyouraku had done exactly the same thing and usually it only brought problems to both of them. Kyouraku pulled out a bottle of sake before looking straight ahead with a pensive look that in reality didn't suit him at all.

"Is it something the matter Kyouraku?" asked Ukitake curiously.

Kyouraku looked at his friend with a small smile before saying, "Do you remember Hikifune Kirio-chan?"

Ukitake sat straight, his calm posture now a little tense at that question. He looked up to see Kyouraku right in the eye before nodding his head.

"Of course I remember her, she was the former captain of the twelfth division, she was transferred to …the zero division."

"Yes, do you remember her maiden name?" Now this situation was getting stranger by the minute and Ukitake only wanted Kyouraku to get straight to the point. Knowing his friend, it was better if he just humored him for a little while.

"Kazama, her maiden name was Kazama," said Ukitake, then as an afterthought, "that's the clan in charge of the Kidou Corps right? And if I am not wrong they are the best with seals which gained them the position of the sealers in Soul Society."

Kyouraku smiled, nodding at his friend before taking a sip from his sake. Once again the taichou of the eighth division became silent and contemplative. He was thinking how to express his concern to his best friend, because whatever he said right now he knew would end up in Yama-jii's hands sooner or later, so he better be right about it. Kyouraku hesitated for a moment before meeting Ukitak'e gaze.

"What would you say if I told you that I found Kazama Minato… or at least his son?"

"You…you what?" blurted Ukitake, shocked.

"It appears that I have found the whereabouts of Minato-kun. I found this kid with the same pendant Kirio-chan gave to little Minato when he was named head of the clan," said Kyouraku. "Not only that, you should see him; if it wasn't for the whiskers marks he would be the exact copy of Minato-kun."

"Are you…are you certain?"

"Yes, but I would be probably have proof of that after Nanao-chan's investigation"

"Are you planning to tell him?"

"You mean Arashi-san?" Ukitake nodded. "No, I would probably talk with Yama-jii first."

"You think it is wise?" asked Ukitake after a while." I mean, after the way he left and all. "

"Mmm, I don't know, but there has been a lot of coincidences lately, and the appearance of a possible heir of Minato-kun is just the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

_Edited 23-01-09_

**Author's Note and other commentaries:**

SpeedDemon: ok, I hope I answered your question about Minato, though there is still a lot to explain.

Aakunen: About the lack of conflict I really understand your concern, actually I was concern about it too...But I hope that what I have in store for this story is good enough to create some great conflict between the two stories. Second Naruto is not going to be powerfull without a reason and I was thinking that his reiatsu just like his chakra is affect because of the Kyuubi, so he have a lot of chakra and reiatsu but so little control that it is difficult for him to deal with certain techniques. He would become powerful with time and the right training method.

Another thing, Naruto is not going to be a Vizard nor is him going to be an Arrancar I have thought a totallly different thing for both Naruto and the Kyuubi.

and finally, this chapter was just to show how Naruto met some important people in his life and how some others are really wary of him. Itachi only took care of him once, they didn't met at any other time like that but...we all know Naruto he can make bonds with whoever he mets even if it was just once.

Hope you like it, do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!!!


	3. The Calm before the Storm

**Hi everyone!**

**This chapter has been edited. Thankt to my new Beta:** **Peppermint Quartz** **. Answers to some questions or former commentaries could be found at the end as well as some other commentaries**

**By the way, in this chapter things happened diferent, way to diferent, from the anime or the manga and there may be some OoC. Either way I expect you to enjoy this chapter.**

**Ohh before I forget **

**This - **is Kyuubi talking

and

_This -_ is ...someone else talking or thinking

* * *

**Prelude**

And the tip of the iceberg it was.

Just like he had told Ukitake, the moment Nanao gave him enough information about Uzumaki Naruto, Kyouraku Shunsui went directly to his sensei and the Captain of the first division and Commander of the rest of the squads in Soul Society: Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. Both of them sat in front of the information that Ise Nanao had collected and after a few weeks they came to a decision. The head of the clan Kazama should be informed of the situation, but it would be prudent if no one apart from them know about Naruto's existence.

That was why the three of them, the Captains of the 1st and 8th division and the Kazama clan head, sat together drinking tea. They were in a small room in the first division building with a beautiful sight of the back garden.

"So, I take it that this is not a social meeting, right?" asked the young man looking at the two captains after some light talk about nothing of importance. He smiled softly at them before taking a sip from his cup. His gaze had changed from soft and carefree to hard and wary.

"Unfortunately, it is not. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy a cup of tea and some light conversation," replied Kyouraku. The young Kazama nodded in agreement.

"That's true, we don't have much time left, why with the Kidou's corps business and I guess that the job as a shinigami taichou is equally busy." Kazama Arashi smiled once again, then he turned his grey eyes and focused them on Yamamoto. "Sorry, I would like to keep this conversation up, but….I've got curious. Would it be too rude if I asked you to go straight to the point, so I can satisfy this curiosity of mine?"

"It is not rude at all; I think we had extended this conversation long enough and taken enough of your time," said Yamamoto politely to the young Kazama.

"Oh please Yamamoto-soutaichou," said Arashi waving a hand and smiling apologetically. "I am just really curious, that is the reason for my eagerness. It is so unusual for the Gotei 13 to call on me personally. Usually I have to arrange meetings with you through bori…I mean, through the correct channels of paperwork."

"This is highly unusual yes," said Yamamoto before nodding towards Kyouraku to bring out the file. The man did it and put it in front of a frowning Arashi, "but so it is the situation I have called you for."

"Please Kazama-san, take a look at that," said Kyouraku.

With the frown still in place but now with a greater sense of inquisitiveness, he opened the folder. His eyes opened wide at the name on the first page. He started reading with attention to each word that was written in it, and he studied every picture that had been put in it. His frown deepened and his eyes turned hard and unreadable. His whole body tensed up and for a moment he appeared more regal and noble than usual.

"Are you completely sure about this?" His voice had turned cold and deep, with a slight trace of command. Kyouraku nodded gravely as did Yamamoto.

Arashi let out a tired sigh and locked his eyes on the picture of a blond boy of no more than six years old in a swing with a sad look on his face. The boy looked so pathetic in there, as if he had been punished for something he didn't do or maybe because someone had said something bad to him. So different from the memories he had of Minato.

"This is a clan matter," said Arashi firmly, "I don't want the Central 46 Chambers to find out…yet. Can I count on your silence?"

"As you had said Kazama-dono, this is a clan matter. While I can't allow this information to go unknown for too long, I think I can give you some time," declared Yamamoto. Arashi gave a short nod.

"Do not worry Yamamoto-Soutaichou, I will personally inform the Central 46, but before I do that I would like to ask for Kyouraku-taichou and your help."

"It would be my pleasure, Arashi-san. Tell me what you need," said Kyouraku. Arashi set out a picture and a piece of paper with a curious symbol on it.

"This, I know part of this seal. I can see Minato's signature on it. But there isn't enough information about the other part of the seal. Can you search for it? And also, if… if the boy allows you to take a picture of it, I would like to see the seal on his stomach. "

Kyouraku looked at the seal and then at Arashi and finally at Yamamoto. The old man centered his eyes on the young Kazama before turning to face Kyouraku.

"From now on, you will take care of the excursions to the shinobi world. You will lead other squads' members as well as yours when needed, Kyouraku-taichou."

"Understood, Yama-jii, Arashi-san." Kyouraku bowed slightly to both the old man and the Kazama.

Thad been six years ago…

…Now, Kyouraku was resting on the roof of his own division. He was waiting for the young Kazama to execute his plan to retrieve the boy from his human form and from the only place he had called home.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Calm before the Storm: the first Mission**

"…and then I got the damn cat and when we returned it that…that woman almost killed it and I actually felt sorry for him." said Naruto. Yoruichi was sitting with her back against a tree and Naruto's head was in her lap. She was listening very patiently to the stories Naruto told her from the moment he became a genin of the Leaf.

The blond boy kept telling different stories while Yoruichi watched him with affection. He certainly had grown up from the little boy that ran around all day playing alone and trying to survive a world that despised his existence. She had been a little worried when Naruto had told her about Kyouraku but, like Urahara had said, it was inevitable and in a way the captain of the eighth squad was another link to Naruto's origins and another person that showed him some kind of affection. Life hadn't been easy for the blond and it angered Yoruichi that so many things had been kept from him, things that could change the way he grew up or the way he behaved sometimes.

"Ne, Yoruichi-chan, should we try it again?" said Naruto lifting the wooden sword on his right hand.

"I don't think so, I think I have kicked your ass enough for a day."

At that Naruto pouted and sat up straight, glaring at the woman. "You didn't kick my ass… I just let you," he said lamely. Yoruichi snorted at that statement.

"Yeah, you're a real gentleman," she said with sarcasm. "You said that tomorrow you have your first real mission."

"Yes, it's our first C-rank mission, and those are really important. At least we will stop doing those horrendous chores," said Naruto.

"Well, if I wear you out today you're not going to have enough strength to go on that mission tomorrow."

"You're just afraid of me."

Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow at him and Naruto gulped, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"OK, I think you're right. Besides, I am hungry and it is getting late," said Naruto quickly.

"I thought so."

Naruto stood up and stretched himself. Yoruichi watched him for a moment before clearing her throat to call Naruto's attention. The blond boy looked at her curiously and Yoruichi stood up in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The change in attitude and the seriousness in Yoruichi's face told Naruto that the woman wanted to talk to him about something important.

"I am really proud of you Naruto." The boy stiffened at those words and he evaded Yoruichi's eyes. "You have grown up so well and you're getting stronger and stronger; it is incredible that you already fought your first Hollow..."

"Yeah, but I got my ass kicked and if it hadn't been for Kyouraku-jii I would be …well…"

"Still, you fought with a hollow without a Zanpakutou. That was stupid but it shows what you are capable. On top of that you become a genin and you're starting your career as a shinobi. Your own Zanpakutou is starting to make a direct contact with you…" Yoruichi trailed off and pulled out a silver-and-blue scroll from her clothes. Naruto looked at it inquisitively and Yoruichi smirked slightly. "I have two things for you."

"Two things… for me?"

"Yes, I decide that you are old enough and skill enough to have this," she said, passing Naruto the scroll; the blond took the item, eyes wide. "Now, you wouldn't have a problem calling out for your Zanpakutou and using this until that time comes. According to the salesman, this is made of a special metal that works really well with chakra."

"You mean… This is a… you bought me a …a sword?" said Naruto with his eyes fixated in the scroll.

"Yes, of course I have. You are now a shinobi and as one you need a proper weapon, more than shuriken and kunai," said Yoruichi.

"Thank you, thank you!!" Naruto hugged the purple-haired woman who merely smiled at the boy's antics.

"Ok, that is my first gift for you. My second one is…" Naruto looked up at her with a big grin and an expectant face. "The second one is the answer to the question you asked me a long time ago."

There was a moment of silence in which Naruto stood there a little shocked. To say that he wasn't imploding with curiosity and anxiety would be an understatement. He trusted Yoruichi with his life: she had been there for him when no one else had cared and he had always wondered why and how the woman had found him. At the time he asked the question she told him that he was still young and immature. But right now the woman was willing to respond to his query… It made Naruto face the fact that he was really growing up and that people around him were noticing.

"You mean, you are going to tell me how you found me and why you stayed with me?"

"Yes… and no."

At this Naruto stared blankly at her. Yoruichi merely moved her hand to the necklace that hung from Naruto's neck and in that moment her gaze was as distant as her voice.

"I still remember the day your father received this." Naruto gasped at that revelation. He turned his blue eyes to Yoruichi. "You resemble him a lot, Naruto. "

"You…you met my father?" asked the boy with a trembling voice.

"Yes. We better go. It is getting late and I bet you're really hungry and haven't packed a thing yet."

"Wait, you said you were going to tell me!"

"I did, and I am going to do it. After you finished your mission I am going to tell you everything you want to know about your father, your shinigami powers and your origins."

"But then, why did you tell me now that you are going to answer me?!" asked Naruto. Yoruichi turned to face him with a mischievous smile.

"Because that way I can make sure you come back in one piece."

Naruto's annoyance left his eyes and he looked over at Yoruichi with soft and happy eyes. He smiled slightly and went to follow the woman. The answer to that particular question could wait.

* * *

It was a sunny morning, but the birds couldn't be heard over the screams of enthusiasm coming from the blond boy who was walking beside his teammates, his Jounin sensei and their client. Yoruichi was sitting on a branch of a random tree. The cat didn't have to turn around to know that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Came to say good-bye to him as well, Yoruichi-san?" The voice had come from behind a cat mask and the one talking had been a woman with purple hair and Anbu gear.

"You sound surprised, Yugao-san."

The woman didn't show any surprise or any other reaction at the fact that the cat was talking. "I didn't know you were in the village," said the woman before sitting down beside the cat. "I came to say good bye and good luck but it seems I was a little late."

"He knows that you are very busy, he didn't expect you to show up." Those words made Yugao flinched a little. She didn't want Naruto to think she was to busy or that she didn't have enough time for him, even if that was true.

The cat gave Yugao a sidelong glance but said nothing more. It had been three years since the woman discovered that Yoruichi wasn't a normal cat and it had taken almost a week to convince her that Yoruichi didn't mean any harm to Naruto or the village. And even though they had come to an agreement, it didn't mean that Yugao trusted her and Yoruichi was well aware of that. That was why the Anbu woman liked to know every time Yoruichi was in town.

"So, are you going to stay here and wait for him?" asked Yugao bluntly.

"No, I will be back when he returns." There was a moment of silence. Yugao was about to talk but was cut off by Yoruichi. "He has grown up a lot. When he comes back I would answer the questions he has and that your village isn't capable of answering."

"What do you mean?" Yugao's voice was low and dangerous and Yoruichi's eyes shone with amusement.

"Do not worry, I don't mean any harm with my words and to be faithful to our agreement I would answer your questions as well. "

"You mean you're going to tell me who you are and what are your intentions?" asked Yugao. "So far I have let you alone because of Naruto but …"

"But your village and of course Naruto's security comes first," Interrupted Yoruichi, "I know that. Like I said, do not worry. When he is back I would tell you everything you need to know and then you can decide what to do. Until then."

Yoruichi jumped and disappear in the forest undergrowth, not giving Yugao time to react. The Anbu kunoichi sat there and prayed to whoever was listening that the cat wasn't an enemy because she didn't want Naruto to hate her for what she would be obliged to do to Yoruichi if the cat had evil intentions.

* * *

He couldn't understand why some people loved sunrises and dawns so much. While he was a morning person, he still prefers dusk, that moment in which light turned into darkness and everything seemed less clear. Some people, especially those who didn't know him, would say that it had to do with that bad vibe they got from him. But it was really far from it. He didn't consider himself evil or anything like that; it was just that evenings were more agreeable. But of course, if all you wanted to do is to lure certain people into your wonderful trap, this was the perfect setting for that.

"Are you enjoying the view, Hinamori-san?" The man asked with his constant mocking smile and his eyes narrowed to slits. The young woman beside him smiled widely at that question and nodded her head.

"Yes, this is certainly beautiful, Ichimaru-Taichou."

"This is the spot where you and Aizen-san arrived at the first time you were allowed here, isn't it?" asked the man, noticing the small blush on the girl's face. "I thought so; he was the one who suggested the spot."

"Really?" asked an enthusiastic Hinamori.

"Yes, he did. I thought it had been for my benefit but now I know I was wrong," said the man, amusement evident in his voice. Before Hinamori could reply a blond young man. He had a fukutaichou badge with the symbol of the third division. Hinamori was wearing a similar badge but hers was that of the fifth division's.

"Is it everything all right, Izuru?"

"Yes Sir. The teams are all ready and we've located successfully the spots we were order to watch."

"Excellent job as always, Izuru." The blond man lowered his gaze, embarrassed at the compliment; Gin turned his gaze to the faraway beach and decided that it was time for him to leave. "Since everything' seems to be all right, Izuru, Hinamori-san you will each take a group and go to the designate points. You know the rules; do your job quickly, cleanly and carefully."

Hinamori and Kira looked at each other before returning their eyes to the captain of the third division. Ichimaru Gin granted them a simple smile before continuing, "I wouldn't want my fukutaichou to get hurt and I don't think Aizen-taichou would like it if Hinamori-san ended up hurt either."

A pink flush colored Hinamori's cheeks but Kira merely eyed his taichou.

"But Taichou, that means that… you're not coming with us?"

"No, there seems to be a situation that requires the presence of a Captain-level shinigami, and since Kyouraku-taichou isn't here the job falls to me."

"Then as your fukutaichou, shouldn't I go with you?" replied Kira in a soft voice, "I am pretty sure Hinamori-fukutaichou can take care of two teams."

Kira looked over at Hinamori who nodded her head decisively. Gin merely leaned his head to the right before saying in mocking tones, "Your concern is really touching Izuru, but I think I can take care of this mission on my own."

"N-no sir. I never meant that you…" apologised Kira with a light blush on his face.

"Now, now, so serious Izuru. I was merely joking," said Gin waving his hand and directing his always-smiling face to his fukutaichou. "Do not worry about me. Now, it is getting late, you and Hinamori-san should leave now. We will see each other again in five days, at this exact point."

"Yes, Sir," replied both fukutaichou at the same time. Gin turned around and started walking away. A few meters ahead he lifted his right hand in farewell and his voice reached both shinigami before the Captain disappeared at the speed of shunpo.

"Good luck, Izuru, Hinamori."

In no time Ichimaru Gin was on the beach and the mountains were left behind him without a second thought or a single backward glance. He let the sound of the waves and the wind fill the silence and with a more genuine expression on his face he started making his way to the source of the familiar presence. It had been five years since he had been in that world but he wasn't a Captain for nothing. Besides, it was a presence that once you felt it, you could never forget: that was the whole point of joining forces with Aizen, things that were ignored from many shinigami weren't ignored for him, or Tousen.

Gin started humming some melody he had heard once a long time ago. He couldn't deny that it was very fortunate to have two well-trained fukutaichou that wouldn't defy him or question him about anything. That was another reason as to why Rangiku wasn't with him in the same squad; it would be very difficult to perform his alternative role with her beside him. Izuru, on the other hand, was easy to manipulate, just like Hinamori. While the two of them were in that world doing their job, Ichimaru Gin shouldn't worry at all about all he was to do.

"Let's hope this is more interesting than the last time I was 'ere," he said to himself, not expecting that the path he was taking would lead him to some interesting discoveries.

* * *

So far the mission to Wave Country had been boring. It wasn't as if Naruto didn't appreciate the change of scenery, with the sea and the forest and all the beautiful things that you could see only outside the village. It was that he thought he would engage himself in a life-threatening situation, which would lead to him saving the day and Sakura-chan looking at him with hearts in her eyes and declaring her undying love to him and Sasuke admitting that Naruto was far stronger and cooler than him. And maybe Kakashi-sensei would stop giving him those weird looks and started noticing him.

Naruto's wishful thinking was cut off when he ran into Sakura. The girl turned around with a furious look on her face.

"Watch it, Naruto!" Those words were followed by a painful smack on the head.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I wasn't looking!" he apologized weakly. The girl merely rolled her eyes and continued walking beside Sasuke, trying to get the boy to talk to her. Naruto sighed miserably. He soon resumed his stroll until something around him felt different.

He stopped dead in his tracks and let himself feel, just like Kyouraku and Yoruichi had taught him before. It still surprised him how well he could sense others' reiatsu than their chakra. Yoruichi had told him that it was because there were few people that had actual reiatsu and the only people he knew never controlled or tried to hide their presence. That, and Hollows weren't that smart at concealing anyway. Kyouraku had said to him that it was because he was becoming stronger and more adept in his shinigami powers, and thus more able to control his power (Nanao was scowling at her taichou while he said those words with a familiar orange book on his hand – Naruto had wondered when Kyouraku and Kakashi-sensei became friends). Of course, he being Naruto liked Kyouraku's answer more than Yoruichi's one. Even though, deep down, he knew that Yoruichi was probably right. It wasn't as if he was the perfect radar for reiatsu, it was only circumstances.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" The question coming from his sensei startled the blond genin. The group stopped and all of them were now looking over at him.

"Eh…no, just… I thought I heard something."

Just in that moment a white rabbit decided to make his appearance from behind a bush, darting out and dashing for cover in another thicket across the road.

"Idiot!! It was only a rabbit!" exclaimed Sakura, a little exasperated. Naruto merely scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry it's just…"

"Stupid Naruto! You were just trying to show off!! "said Sakura, crossing her arms and shooting him a nasty glare.

"I wasn't trying to show off… I was-"

That presence again impinged on his sense. Naruto swiveled his head around and frowned. It was so weird and infuriating. However, Naruto didn't have time to ponder much because his sensei screamed at them to dodge whatever the hell was coming their way.

"Oh? Konoha's copy shinobi, Sharingan no Kakashi is here," someone drawled.

Team Seven looked up at the newcomer. He was on a big zanbatou with his head leaning to the side and looking at them with indifference. Part of his face was covered with bandages and on his head was the forehead protector with the symbol of the mist.

There was a tense moment of silence followed by a soft breeze. Naruto was really surprised at the appearance of the newcomer. Beside him, Sasuke's hand was itching beside his kunai holder but his mind and eyes were fixated on Kakashi.

'Sharingan?' he thought.

Meanwhile Sakura seemed a little scared. Naruto let himself smile a little. This was what he was looking for, some kind of action to put his abilities to the test. His hand however went inside his jacket and grabbed the gift that Yoruichi had given him before parting.

"Oh, may, may…are you Momochi Zabuza?" asked Kakashi politely, with his hands on his pockets. The question made Naruto and Sasuke look directly at their sensei with narrowed eyes, while Sakura tried to rein in her temper. "You are, aren't you? The missing-nin Kirigakure no Sato, The Demon of the Mist?"

"It's such an honor that a shinobi of your caliber know me so well," replied Zabuza with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto and Sasuke both got ready to launch an attack but a gesture from their sensei stopped them.

"Why has a man like you appeared so suddenly?" asked Kakashi. His gaze hardened. "What do you want?"

The man let out a chuckle before turning around and facing Team Seven.

"Why, you ask? Very well, I am not interested in fighting against you or those brats." Zabuza trailed off, letting the tension build up. Then he pointed to the bridge builder. "I just want the old man over there. You hand him to me and I don't kill you or your brats. How is that?"

"What? Who do you think you are? You actually think that we are going to do that!!! We are shinobi, not brats!!" screamed Naruto, Sakura hissed at Naruto to be quiet. Zabuza, however, seemed a little amused at the blond's reaction.

"Shinobi, hmm?" The man laughed out loud this time. Naruto felt his rage rise and prepared to attack, but once again he was stopped by his sensei.

"Naruto, eh? What an amusing boy… Let me tell you something. When I was your age, these hands were already soaked in blood. Only then was I allowed to take the title of shinobi," said Zabuza, smirking at the shocked faces that the three genin made. "When your hands get soaked in the blood of your opponent, then you may call yourself a shinobi. For now you're just a brat aspiring to play with the big guys. But enough talk: if you're not going to hand over the old geezer then I will take his life and yours by force."

"You lay one hand on him and I'll-"

"Naruto!!! Our top priority is protecting Tazuna-san." Having cooled down the impulsive blond, Kakashi barked out orders. "The three of you make a 'ban' formation. I will fight him."

Zabuza did not seem to find that intimidating, but a hint of dark delight grew in his face. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, showing an old scar and a red eye with three tomoe.

The infamous Sharingan.

Kakashi prepared himself to fight Zabuza while Team Seven moved to protect Tazuna from the shinobi. This seems only to amuse Zabuza and a fog started forming around them.

"Kakashi, you are a little naïve. While I wouldn't have any trouble handling you and your team alone, I didn't come in here unprepared."

Kakashi's eyes opened wide and he turned too late. The fog was getting dense and Zabuza was attacking him, preventing the Jounin from going over to his team.

"No, your fight is with me Kakashi. Let the brats face a real shinobi." Zabuza's eyes glinted with twisted humor. "How else would they learn?"

Sasuke was the first one to react. He pulled out a kunai and stopped the metal claw headed directly at their client. However, the mist and that the speed of the newcomer made it hard for Sasuke to fight back at his full potential. Behind him a trembling but determined Sakura kept close to Tazuna while Naruto was trying to survey his surrounds.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed his kunai tighter. While he couldn't see a thing, he could still hear so he let himself catch whatever sound that might indicate his enemy's position and potential moves.

The whisper of footsteps to his right was all Sasuke needed to whirl around in time to stop once again the metal claw, but it wasn't enough to stop the chain that trapped one of his legs.

"Gotcha," said a man with a half-mask. Sasuke's eyes opened in surprise and his reaction was cut short when the shinobi crunched his fist into his face.

Naruto and Sakura lifted their heads and turned to the sound of someone moaning in pain. Kakashi's attention drifted for a moment when he felt the chakra from Sasuke lower a little.

'I need to end this, and end it now,' thought the Jounin, trying to block another attack coming from one of Zabuza's clones.

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura. The pink-haired girl hesitated for a moment, her body wanting to run towards the origin of the sound but the rational and responsible part of her stopped her, telling her that her mission was the old man behind her and not Sasuke. Sakura bit her lip. Lost in her considerations, she never noticed the blur approaching her.

Naruto was getting frustrated. His first mission and so far he felt useless. Even the Teme had moved out and tried to fight while he stood there doing nothing. Naruto sighed through his teeth and was about to launch himself into the mist when he felt it. A presence very different from the ones near him. Naruto stood up straight with a frown. It was the one he had felt before all that mess started. The presence was near them but Naruto couldn't tell exactly where it was or if it was friendly or not.

"Just great!" mumbled Naruto, He turned to see how Sakura was doing when he noticed a shadow moving towards the clueless girl. Naruto didn't think twice and with his kunai in hand he went to intercept the attack the enemy shinobi had launched against the pink-haired girl.

Meizu, a Chuunin-level shinobi and former shinobi from Kirigakure no Sato was grinning crazily. He had already taken out one of the genin. Now he just had to get that girl out of the way and deliver the final blow to the bridge builder. Meizu never saw the blond boy until Naruto was in front of him. The boy was wearing a horrendous orange jumpsuit and a big smirk on his face, though the scrape of metal showed how much effort the kid was putting into blocking Meizu. Once again his claws were stopped by a kunai and the Chuunin growled in frustration.

"You're not going to hurt Sakura-chan or the old man!" said Naruto," I'm going to stop you!"

"Big words coming from a shrimp like you," sneered the man, hiding himself inside the mist he had created. He was really confident of his abilities; after all you don't travel around with the Demon of the Mist without picking up some tips in the art of silent killing.

"Na-Naruto?" said Sakura, her voice was trembling slightly but the girl had taken a fighting stance and was holding a kunai on her hands.

The boy moved his face to the side and smiled at her, and then he returned to his previous position. It had been a real luck that he stopped the man but now things were getting dangerous. The life of his friends were in jeopardy . The first thing he did was calm himself and tried to think the situation. He let his senses expand and sense his surroundings. The ground, the water, the sound of the leaves in the trees, the wind…

_Listen to the wind…smell what the wind brings to you…_

Naruto blinked a couple of times at that. Once again his inner voice had talked to him in the middle of a dangerous situation. Why in the name of all that was good and holy would he smell what the wind brings with it? It was absurd and weird. He could understand the part where he said to listen to the wind, but the other part with the smell in it? Well, that just showed once again that his inner spirit was kind of crazy.

_I am not craz, I am merely smarter than you… smell it… it's the smell of a prey, of **our** prey… .the smell of defeat and blood… There!!_

What happened next, Naruto couldn't explain at all. At least not completely. He had been listening to his inner voice but at the same time his body was reacting to the words. He had let himself hear and smell and he caught up with what the voice was trying to say. He could hear the whisper of clothes and footsteps. He could also smell the adrenaline, the excitement, the fear and the blood of someone else. With a firm grip on the kunai and trusting entirely in his instincts Naruto swiveled, lashed out with all the force he had in him, kunai still in hand, and felt the kunai and his hand came in contact with something soft that didn't fight the weapon.

A choked gasp was all Naruto heard. He was looking directly into the eyes of his attacker. The metal claws had made it to Naruto's side, but Naruto's kunai had made it into the shinobi's neck.

Time stood still while Naruto saw how the life left the other shinobis eyes. His hand still held the kunai which was covered in blood, and the pain on his side was ignored. All that Naruto could do was stand there, dumbfounded and terrified.

The fog that had been called by the former shinobi was dispersing, allowing those present to watch the scene unfold in front of them. Sasuke was standing up and taking off the chain from his leg. He had a slight bruise on his eye but it was nothing to worry about. He then heard two gasps and lifting his head he couldn't help the expression of shock that show his face. Sakura had her eyes wide opened and was actually feeling a little sick and dizzy.

Zabuza who was fighting against Kakashi smirked under his mask at the scene. The fog had dissipated and Kakashi was taking full advantage of that and Zabuza knew that if the Copy shinobi became serious he would be in trouble. So, he took the opportunity that the blond brat just gave to him.

"It seems like one of your students has become a real shinobi," he said with an amused voice. Kakashi stopped his attack and allowed himself a moment of distraction; he turned around to see Naruto's bleeding hand and the body of an enemy falling at the boy's feet.

"Naruto…" whisper Kakashi, but he didn't have time to think of what had just happened. He needed to end his fight with Zabuza. He had to go over there and help Naruto and the others; if Zabuza had had one shinobi there he could as well have another one that could attack at any moment.

Naruto was trembling. He couldn't believe what he had just done. His eyes were fixated on his bloody hand and the corpse at his feet.

"Naruto?" said a voice behind him, but he didn't register from who it had come from.

"Now, you are talking my language kid," chuckled Zabuza, a hint of excitement in his words. Kakashi struck but he wasn't prepared for the hand signs and suddenly a prison of water surrounded him. Zabuza clicked his tongue. "Now, Kakashi, that was very rude of you. Let me fight with the little brat."

Naruto looked over, still in shock at what had happened. Zabuza made another water clone and sent it directly to the boy.

It was Sasuke who tackled Naruto to the ground to prevent the clone from hurting Naruto. The black-haired boy shot Naruto a glare.

"Are you going to act like a statue or are you going to help? We have to free Kakashi-sensei."

Zabuza shook his head. "It seems you haven't taught those brats of yours politeness." The tall opponent grinned humorlessly. "Shall I do that?"

"No! Sasuke, grab Tazuna, Sakura, Naruto and run! He is too much for you!" screamed the Jounin sensei from his water prison, still struggling to escape.

Naruto was on the ground near the body of the Mist shinobi. He looked over at his hands and then he looked up frantically, searching for the soul of the man.

_**How does it feel to have blood in your hands?**_

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't say anything!!" The sudden outburst from the blond startled Zabuza, Kakashi and Sasuke. The three of them watched as Naruto clenched his fists and stood up, ignoring all of them and scanning the place with his eyes until they rested on a tree a few meters ahead.

"You never said it would end up like this," said Naruto, his voice trembling and full of emotions. The agonizing conflict in his eyes burned fiercely. "I... I never meant to..."

"To kill him?" Naruto looked up to see a very serious Zabuza looking at him. "What did you expect? He was an enemy. It is your job."

"How? How can you say that?! He was your friend!" exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi frowned, wondering about Naruto's attitude. Not just because he seemed to be in a state of shock but it sounded as if he was talking to someone else, just like always. Kakashi shook his head. It wasn't possible. Naruto was his student now. He was under Kakashi's care and the Copy-nin would make sure all bad influence is kept away from him.

"Friend?" snorted Zabuza, and then in a cold tone he continued. "He was nothing but a tool. Someone I picked up on the road to help me with this. From the beginning I knew that if I have to sacrifice him for the sake of this mission and of course for the sake of the money I would do it."

There was a moment of silence in which Naruto's gaze locked, not on Zabuza's clone, but on the original one. He was trembling and an expression of incredulity crossed his face. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe that the person he just killed was that. A tool. Nothing else, nothing more.

"How can you say that?"

"We are shinobi; it is not my fault that in your village they don't teach you the reality of this life," said Zabuza. The clone was fidgeting. The big sword was firm in his hand and the man was ready to attack. "This is the path of all shinobi. You get paid to do a mission. In this case my mission is to kill the old man over there and yours is to protect him. There is a conflict of interest, therefore there is conflict. And where there is conflict, one side or the other must give way. Or, in this case, your side will break."

With those words Zabuza's clone launched forward, ready to strike with Zanbatou, but Naruto stood still, his eyes lowered and blond bangs covering his eyes. With great speed he evaded the reaper thrust meant to destroy him. The water clone was surprised and when he served around he saw the blond staring coldly. Naruto pulled out a silver scroll and unrolled it. Biting his thumb he let some of his own blood drip onto the seal and a katana appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto?" asked a dumbfounded Sakura quietly. Sasuke clenched his fists and was observing his teammate with a hint of respect and jealousy.

"See? The taste of blood changes people," said Zabuza, smirking, "but you're still only a genin."

"Naruto, do not fight. Run!" yelled Kakashi from inside the water prison. He was ignored and Naruto pulled his sword from the black sheath and the blade shone brightly.

"Sasuke," said Naruto in a voice very different from his usual cheerful one. The black-haired boy looked at him. "I've got an idea, would you like to help me out?" The last part was said with a tint of sarcasm and Sasuke smirked faintly.

"What a stupid question, dobe."

Kakashi sat there incapable of freeing himself and saving his students. They were certainly fools to try to take down a man like Momochi Zabuza, but at the same time Kakashi couldn't help but feel proud of them. This was their first mission and they were behaving as shinobi should. He was concerned about them, and about Naruto in particular. After all, the blond shinobi had just made his first kill. Kakashi knew from experience that the first one was always the hardest one. Kakashi focused on the blond who was holding a katana.

'When did he get one?' Kakashi asked himself while he saw the abrupt shift in Naruto's demeanor. And then, to the jounin's complete surprise, Naruto started fighting Zabuza.

Of course Naruto wasn't as good as Zabuza. The man was part of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist; there was no way Naruto could be as good! But, astonishingly, he wasn't bad either. He moved with… he moved with grace. There wasn't any other word to describe it. He ducked, blocked and he struck as if he had been practicing a lot.

"I was about to say that you did a good job with the brat, but for your expression I see you weren't the one to teach him that!" said Zabuza. "It is really a shame I have to kill him… he has a talent for the sword."

The fight last a few more minutes. The clone was smiling; it had been a good fight but he was getting tired of the game. He really wanted to finish the mission soon.

"Finally, I thought we were going to keep this up longer," said Naruto with a big grin. The clone was utterly confused at that but he didn't have time to reply.

Naruto launched himself against the clone, slashing to the right with the katana. The man, anticipating the attack, moved his big weapon forward to protect himself. Naruto was expecting this, so as soon as their swords made contact the boy immediately kicked his opponent's midsection. The clone was sent staggering backwards and Naruto fall to the ground. That was all he needed to make a perfect opening for Sasuke who arrived from behind and stabbed the clone with one of his kunai. The clone disappeared in an explosion of water and now the two genin faced the original one and their impressed sensei.

Events changed from that point. With great ability and wit Sasuke and Naruto deceived Zabuza and freed their sensei. From that point on, Hatake Kakashi showed not only Zabuza but his students as well why he was called Sharingan no Kakashi. However, just as Kakashi was ready to deliver the killing blow a hunter-nin bearing the mark of Kirigakure no Sato appeared on the scene, killing Zabuza immediately.

"Thank you very much," said the hunter-nin. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. "I've been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

Just then, the blond genin realized something that he hadn't before. The presence that had been bothering him all this time, it was him! It was this shinobi! Naruto's hand went immediately to his katana.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, but it was Kakashi the one who replied.

"For his clothes and that mask, he must be a Hunter-nin from Kirigakure no Sato," said Kakashi, "am I right?"

"Indeed, you seem to be well-informed, Shinobi-san," said the mysterious newcomer.

Naruto, nevertheless, didn't let go of his katana and was examining the shinobi intently. It was the first time in all these years that he saw a living being with spiritual energy. This boy appeared to be just the same age as him. There was a moment of silence in which Naruto moved towards the shinobi but was stopped by Kakashi.

"What are you doing Naruto? He is not an enemy."

"But he…he killed Zabuza," Naruto said, looking over the falling shinobi and then back at the hunter-nin. Naruto wanted to say more. He wanted to say that the boy up that tree was like him, and not in the 'I-have-a-demon-sealed-in-me' way. The young shinobi probably could sense him just like Naruto was sensing him. But he fell silent and stood there motionless.

In a whirl of leaves and dust, the hunter-nin disappeared from his spot in the three to re-appear beside Zabuza.

"I thank you once again for your help, but your battle ends here and now," said the boy while picking up the body. "Now, I must dispose of this corpse. If you'll excuse me?"

The shinobi left and Naruto gritted his teeth, wanting to confirm his suspicions and yet unable to do so. Just then Sakura spoke.

"Hey! Wait a minute, that Hunter-nin forgot …the other one," Sakura said that with a trembling voice and she was eyeing Naruto carefully. The blond genin flinched at the memory. He lowered his eyes and evaded his teammates' gazes. Just then he felt a hand on his head and saw Kakashi looking at him with a soft expression.

"Good work back there Naruto," said the shinobi, Naruto shook his head and backed away.

"No, I…I killed a man."

Kakashi lowered his forehead protector, feeling a little dizzy. Ignoring the sensation he tried to continue his conversation with Naruto, but the exhaustion won over and he folded unconscious to the ground.

"He's fine. I would say he is just exhausted," said Sakura after a quick check on their sensei. None of them were medics but the only one who seemed to know what to do was Sakura, so the boys let her be.

"We should probably move. Tazuna-san, please show us the way to your place," said Sasuke taking the situation under his control.

"Very well, but what are you going to do with your sensei?"

"Naruto and I can carry him. Is your place far?"

"Not very, just a few kilometers ahead."

"Ok, then let's go."

Sakura walked beside Tazuna, while Sasuke went to pick up Kakashi. Naruto, however, went directly to the body of the Mist Shinobi.

"Wait, we can't leave him here," said Naruto looking at the corpse. There was a moment of silence in which Tazuna and Sakura looked really uncomfortable while Sasuke seemed a little exasperated.

"We can't stay here; there is a possibility that there are other shinobi around. Help me out with Kakashi-sensei and let's go."

"No." Naruto's voice was firm and left no room for an argument. "We can't leave him here!"

"Yes we can, he is the enemy after all. So, why should we care?" replied Sasuke.

"So? He is still…I mean, he was human…" Naruto trailed off, his nails biting into his palms, but no one could tell if it was in anger or something else.

Sasuke sighed but understood what Naruto was trying to do. He didn't like it, so reluctantly he made his way towards the blond genin.

"So, you want to bury him or what?" asked the boy in an unusually soft voice.

"I…I think it would be better if we burn him" Sasuke looked at him confused and Naruto explain. "Well, he…he is a shinobi…I don't think it would be good if we buried him and the secrets from his village are known."

Sasuke shrugged and nodded in approval of Naruto's plan. A moment passed with neither of them doing anything. Then Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and turned around to look at Sasuke.

"So, um…you wouldn't mind using that fire jutsu you used once? I …I don't know any fire jutsus so…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, I can do it. But make it fast."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Once the pyre was organized Sasuke made a few hand seals and burned it with the shinobi placed carefully in it. Naruto still remembered the scared face of the Plus Soul he had seen after killing the man. It was struggling against the now broken chain connected to his chest and trying to breathe or move. When Naruto returned his attention to the soul, the soul had already disappeared.

They wait until the fire wasn't any danger for the forest around and left the ashes to the wind. Naruto was carrying his sensei with the help of Sasuke. They had been walking for about twenty minutes when Naruto heard a terrifying scream and a growl. He turned his head to the source and felt rather than saw the presence of the Hollow. After that only silence follow, and with remorse Naruto walked away from the scene.

* * *

A few hours later they had arrived at the bridge builder's house where he lived with his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. While the woman seemed nice and kind, the little kid seemed a little annoyed by the presence of the shinobi, but Team Seven said nothing of much consequence to them. Especially Naruto who was still silent after the incident. It wasn't until Kakashi woke up and told them about Sakura's observation, about the other Mist shinobi and how the Hunter-nin had ignored it and some other irregularities, that he came to the conclusion that Zabuza was still alive and that his team would need all the training Kakashi could give, so that in a week's time they could face not only Zabuza but his mysterious helper.

They had been training for the most part of the week trying an exercise that Naruto found tough initially: the tree-walking exercise. Again and again he fell, either from overuse of chakra or under-application of it. His back ached from all the ignominious descents The only positive thing about it was the bond he was starting to form with Sasuke. He rather died than admit it out loud – really really – but he was starting to like the Uchiha.

He was really tired because of the training session that day in which he had beat Sasuke and got the hang of the tree-walking exercise. So, Naruto wasn't really sure if everything was a simple dream.

He was in the middle of a forest, or so he thought. He could feel the wind around him, brushing his hair, and the leaves in the trees whispering at the gentle passage of cool air. He wasn't wearing his usual jumpsuit but the outfit he had seen Nanao wear; only his was white instead of black. The attire of the shinigami felt so right on him. Naruto glanced around him but nothing made really sense. He had been in the forest near Tazuna's place and it wasn't like the one he was in now. The trees and the faun were a bit different. Just when he was about to ask if there was anyone there a voice called out to him.

_Naruto…what are you doing there? Come here!_

It was a voice he was used to hearing since he was six years old. It was the same voice that on occasion had saved his life or had made him feel better. A blur and a movement on his right called the attention of the blond.

"Is that…you?" he asked, though he felt a little dumb for asking such a question.

_What? Still deaf to my calling? Still deaf to my name?? _

The voice sound really amused but at the same time disappointed and Naruto lowered his face in shame. It was true that he was still deaf to the voice, and that he couldn't make out the name of his own zanpakutou.

"Can you – can you tell me?"

_That's why you're here. But, before I tell you…catch me if you can!!!_

This time those words sounded playful. Naruto glimpsed once again a black blur and the bushes before him moved. He could make the sound of running and without a second thought he went after his zanpakutou. While he had heard his voice and he could recognize it anywhere, he had never seen it before. Naruto raced over branches and some other bushes. Every time he thought he had finally caught up with the black blur, it only ran faster than him. Mocking him and telling him that the only reason he seemed to be closer was because he decided to slow himself down a little, not because Naruto was fast.

A little infuriated and frustrated by this Naruto decided to sprint faster than before. A bright light ahead made him frown in confusion but before he couldn't stop or ponder over it he exited the forest directly, standing in a strong and cold draft . Naruto stopped on the edge of a precipice; he was about to sigh in relief when he heard a chuckle and the strong wind pushed him over the edge.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed and sat up on the bed,his brow pouring with cold sweat and his eyes wide but unseeing. Beside him Sasuke stood up and was glaring at the blond boy and Naruto could hear inside his head someone laughing really loudly.

"Don't you think it's a little early for your stupidity, dobe?" exclaimed Sasuke, turning to the other side. "If I hear another word of that stupid ramen nightmare I swear…"

Sasuke's threat died as the black-haired boy fell asleep once again. Naruto was breathing hard and was scowling or trying to scowl at the being inside his head. 'That wasn't funny!'

_Of course it was…is early, shouldn't you go out and train?_

Naruto looked out the window that was wide open. The sky was still dark but traces of light could be seen in the distance. His decision made, Naruto stood up and got dressed, grabbed his katana and left the house before either of his teammates woke up.

* * *

The walk to the place he was looking for had been uneventful and very monotonous. Ichimaru Gin had to admit that he was aching for some fun when he discovered the shadow trying to hide in one of the branches of a tree. He had left the beach and the sea a long time ago. Now, in front of him was a waterfall and in there were three people fighting. One of them looked like a kid with sandy blond hair. Or it was grey? Ichimaru shrugged, not really caring. The other two were grownups with black cloaks and red clouds printed on the fabric.

'Not a bad design,' Ichimaru thought idly, resting against a tree trunk. He might as well watch.

One of them was wielding a large crimson triple-bladed scythe and the other had a mask over his face. There was an explosion and a blast of energy from the boy hit the two men.

"Oh, so is that what you called a Jinchuuriki?" inquired Ichimaru aloud.

The man up in the tree turned his head slightly at the source of the voice. From that angle Ichimaru could see that the man was wearing an orange mask with swirls that end as an opening over the right eye and black shinobi gear. Ichimaru studied the man while the other faced the fight in front of them.

"Yes, that is a Jinchuuriki," answered the man.

"It is really powerful," commented Ichimaru, The man turned and saw for the first time the serious expression on Ichimaru's face. It was more an expression of curiosity. "I can feel his reiatsu…and it seems that he is in a very bad mood."

"They don't take it lightly when someone tries to attack and eventually capture them," answered the other.

"Ah! A normal reaction," said Ichimaru, returning to his mocking smile.

"What are you doing here, Ichimaru?"

"My, my. Too serious for your own good, Madara-san."

The man grunted and hopped from the tree, facing the silver-haired captain.

"Do not call me that," said the man, anger evident in his voice." I am known as Tobi. So you can call me that."

"Why the secrecy? I thought that mask was enough."

"I don't want to take any chances of people knowing or discovering I am alive."

"Technically, you're not," replied Gin nonchalantly, Madara directed his red eye to the man and Ichimaru chuckled at the killing intent he could feel directed at him.

"If you don't want to get discovered, you better control your mood. There are people fighting that way," said Ichimaru, nodding his head towards the fight that was still taking place in the waterfall.

"Once again, what are you doing here Ichimaru? You presence is… bothersome."

Ichimaru actually pouted, albeit mockingly, and crossed his arms in a childish way. "So rude, and here I was under Aizen-taichou´s orders to know if you had made any progress!"

Hearing Aizen's name was enough to make Madara tense up. Ichimaru stopped his act and returned his always-smiling face to Madara, knowing full well that Madara's attention was on him.

"Aizen…sama sent you?" asked Madara, the honorific added on only because of Ichimaru's brief surge of warning reiatsu.

"Yes, he thought we should remind you of your mission, and that your brothers and sisters are doing fine."

If there was something Uchiha Madara hate was Ichimaru Gin and threats. How dare a being like that threaten him. Him, Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan and one of the (if not the most) powerful Shinobi alive! Madara calmed himself and decided to not give Ichimaru, or Aizen for that matter, any clues about his real intentions. His loyalties needed to be hidden for the moment.

"Of course I know what my mission here is. Tell Aizen-sama that everything is going well."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure!! It's not easy and it may take more time, but rest assured that he will have what he came looking for."

"It's good to heard that, Tobi-san." Ichimaru turned around and started walking away. "We will see each other another time. Have a nice day."

Madara stood there for a moment. He was tempted to scream at the shinigami but he contained himself. He really disliked Ichimaru: the less contact he had with that captain the better.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin decided that he would take another route to reunite with the rest. He was tired of the sea and the beach and maybe if he entered the forest he would get an opportunity to watch shinobis fight or to fight against a Hollow.

It was his lucky day. He had been walking for three hours when he felt it: a huge burst of reiatsu whose source was unknown to him. The curious thing about it was that that huge reiatsu was near another one, this one bearing the unmistakable taint of a Hollow.

When the Captain of the third division arrived, he saw three things that impressed him and made him curious and less bored.

The first was the high-level Hollow that was playing with its victims. The second was a boy who had fallen to the ground and was looking wide-eyed at the scene unfolding in front of him. And the third one, the one that had caught Ichimaru's attention, was a boy. It was a blond boy of no more than twelve years old. He had blue eyes and was wearing orange pants with a black t-shirt, and – most intriguingly – the boy had a sword. It was evident that he was tired and at the limit of his powers, but the reiatsu coming from him was still incredibly powerful. The boy was really familiar, curiously familiar.

That was probably why Ichimaru, without any hesitation, pulled out his zanpakutou and his simple command broke through the noises coming from the fight.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou!"

* * *

**Author's Note and other commentaries:**

First, I would like to thank to al of yu who had reviewed the story, that had put it under your favorites and on your story alerts. That really means a lot to me and I am very grateful for that.11

Second, while I am not planing in this to be a romantic fic I think Naruto needs that kind of love in is live, so I would like to hear your opinion about with whom should be Naruto paired with. There is one thing and one pairing I would never do and that is Naruto/ Hinata, sorry to the fans of this pairing but true ve told I know that I am not very good in writing this relationship mainly because I don't really like it. Any other girl either for Naruto or Bleach are welcomed though. Just remember I open to suggestions but I can assure I would pick the one you like.

Finally, do not forget to review and tell me what you think about it. ( No flames though). Oh, before I forget Merry Christmas!


	4. Friend or Foe

**Ok, I'm back.**

I've been really busy with college and other things but here is the chapter. Thank you to** Peppermint Quartz** for helping me out with the chapter. I want to thank as weel to all of you that had review, read put and alert or in favorites this story. Thank you so much for that!

Ok, here it ends the 'introduction' and again a lot of things happened in here that would affect a great deal later on in the story. This means that in this chapter things happened diferent, way to diferent, from the anime or the manga and there may be some OoC. Either way I expect you to enjoy this chapter. Before I forget, I don't do to well the Orignal characters so I used some of the people that had appeared on Bleach and Naruto's filler arcs. Juts so you know.

**This - **is Kyuubi talking

and

_This -_ is ...someone else talking or thinking

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Friend or Foe**

The morning had been a productive one for Naruto. He had gone over his normal routine running and jumping from tree to tree, then sharpened his aim with some kunai and shuriken. After that he proceed to practice the tree-walking exercise and he ended with a small training on his reiatsu and his katana. He was so engrossed practicing some movements that Yoruichi had taught him that he didn't notice the newcomer that was observing him with the gleam of curiosity.

Naruto was breathing hard. His hands held the hilt of the sword tightly and he concentrated in front of the tree he was battling. A bright light started enveloping him and Naruto let some of his reiatsu leak out of him when he launched the attack on the unfortunate tree. The newcomer's eyes opened wide in shock at the attack and the fact that an orange aura was visible around the boy.

'Is that…chakra?' was the first thought of the young observer. 'No, this feels different… but familiar. I should kill him; he is a threat to Zabuza-sama's mission… Yes, I should kill him.'

But the young man couldn't bring himself to do it, not yet. He stood there watching as the other kept working out with the sword and the tree. Haku remembered the first time he saw him. The blond genin had been so close to discovering the places where he was hiding from the others. The moment the blond appeared Haku knew there was something special about him, something different and yet familiar at the same time.

Naruto slashed to the side and stopped before the blade came into contact with his target. He stood still for a moment before straighten up and sighing heavily.

"Uuff, I am tired," he said, cleaning some of the sweat falling on his face. He turned around and found himself in front of a boy.

The boy had long black hair and was wearing a blue kimono with a green obi on his waist. He was carrying a basket. His eyes were focused on Naruto. The blond boy looked over at him with curiosity.

"Um, hi."

"Hello." Naruto felt a little uncomfortable under the steady regard the boy was giving him. "Erm…is there something wrong?"

The boy seemed to startle awake. He pulled his left hand from behind his back and smiled gently at Naruto.

"Sorry, I was just a little surprised at what you were doing," he said, Naruto grinned at that. "I can only assume with that performance and the Hitai-ate on your forehead that you are a ninja, am I right?"

"Yes, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am a genin of Konoha," said Naruto, stretching his right hand to the other boy.

"It's a pleasure Uzumaki-san. My name is Haku." Both of them shook hands.

"Just called me Naruto, Uzumaki sounds too formal for me," said Naruto.

"Very well, Naruto. Tell me, are you like a Kenjutsu master or something?"

"Me? Well, you could say that!" said Naruto, chuckling a little. Haku merely lifted an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything else. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick some medicinal herbs."

"Is that so? You know about medicinal herbs?"

Haku nodded. Naruto flashed him a big grin. "Ok, I have finished my training routine, so do you mind if I help you out?"

"No, of course not."

For over an hour he and Haku spent their time collecting some herbs. The boy explained that they were for someone special to him who happened to be sick. Naruto hadn't known how easy it was to make a new friend. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to talk to people or make friends, it was just that every time he tried to approach someone in the village their parents or other villagers always prevent him from socializing with other kids his age. They always ended up insulting him or calling him names, which meant the kids ended up following the example of the adults. It wasn't until he became a genin that he started to interact with others and to call them his friends. But with this boy, with Haku, it was new. He didn't know how easy small talk could be and how good it felt to laugh so easily.

"Tell me Naruto, why do you train so hard?" The question had come as a surprise to the young genin. He looked over at Haku but the black-haired boy was concentrating on the herbs he had in his hand. Naruto turned his head to the side and contemplated the question before answering.

"I want to become strong. I want people back in my village to acknowledge me."

Haku said nothing for a beat, but he was watching Naruto carefully. "So, you fight because you want to be noticed?"

"It's more complicated."

"How?"

Naruto turned around and looked directly in Haku's eyes. Haku couldn't help but recognize the same look he had a few years ago, before he met Zabuza and dedicated his life to serving him. It was a look of loneliness and rejection.

"I am not loved back in my village. I would dare to say that many of them want me dead, even some of the shinobi."

"Then why fight for a place like that? Why look for acknowledgment from people like that?"

"Why not?" said Naruto, shrugging. Then turning to the side he asked, "What do you fight for, Haku?"

Haku stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes opened in surprise and his whole body tensed up at that question.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, Naruto."

Naruto snorted at that and Haku's hand went directly to the pouch he kept on his back.

"I may look like a fool, but I am not one," said Naruto. "Besides, I can feel you"

"Feel me?" Haku sound confuse at that statement.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Haku, thinking of the possibilities of the young man not knowing what Naruto was talking about. He was about to reply when he felt a presence behind him. Shocked, Naruto jumped to the side. Where he had been moments before now lay a big claw attached to a huge monster.

"Well…that was unexpected," snickered the Hollow.

Haku had an expression of pure surprise on his face while Naruto was staring at the Hollow. 'How could he appear out of nowhere? I didn't feel him coming at all!!! And he is big and strong!!'

Naruto's hand went immediately to his sword. He looked over at Haku and then at the Hollow.

"You can see him too Haku?" Haku merely nodded his head while Naruto cursed mentally. "Then, run. Leave. Now!"

Naruto launched an attack with his sword, startling not only Haku but the Hollow as well. However, Naruto didn't have a zanpakutou and his attack did nothing to the big creature who laughed out loud at the poor attempt. He punched Naruto and slammed him against a tree.

"Today is my lucky day…I came here looking the source of such tasty reiatsu and found two humans that are capable of see me." Once again the Hollow let out a laugh. This time it sounded less amused and more bloodthirsty.

Naruto stood up groaning in pain, he looked to the side and saw that Haku was still there. The boy was sprawled on the ground and his eyes couldn't leave the monster in front of him. 'I can't let him fight. Not this thing…but I don't have a Zanpakutou and Nanao-chan told me not to use it unless she was near…what to do?'

"Trash…I can't believed that it was you I felt," sneered the Hollow, launching another attack to Naruto who barely evaded it.

"Haku, leave!" screamed Naruto, lifting the sword over his head and then stabbing it into the Hollow, who just punched Naruto on the stomach and sent him reeling. Naruto fell to the ground with a groan. He lifted his eyes to the Hollow that was nearing him. Naruto saw Haku who was trying to recover from his shock struggle to stand, and then the blond returned his attention to the Hollow.

Naruto glared at the beast looming over him. How had he ended up in a situation like this one? Naruto stood up, ready to fight once again. He was trying to find a way out but it always came to the same conclusion. Naruto didn't like the idea, because the last time he tried to use one of the kidou spells Nanao-chan had taught him he ended up destroying training field 44 and in the hospital with a broken arm. 'I have to use it…I just hope this goes better than the last time…'

"I have played with you long enough…time to eat."

Naruto stood up and, pointing at the Hollow in front of him, he gathered some of his reiatsu, ready to launch the spell when a voice behind him interrupted his chant.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou!"

* * *

Kazama Arashi was pacing around the room. Just like he had promised Yamamoto Soutaichou a long time ago, as soon as he had enough to work with he had gone to the Central 46 Chambers. And now, here he was, expecting a verdict to what he was about to do.

In other circumstances the only thing Arashi had to explain to the Central 46 was matters of great importance concerning the Kidou Corps and not the clan. But seeing as this was about the son of one of the former Clan heads of one of the four principal Clans in Soul Society was a matter that concerned everyone. Add to that the fact that the boy was part human and the son of a traitor and you have a whole case.

Arashi sighed and growled in frustration. He hated waiting. He had already exposed his reasons and why it was good to bring the boy to Soul Society. How difficult could making a decision be? As if perceiving his exasperation the room's door opened to reveal a person.

This person was dressed in the customary attire for the Central 46, but the most impressive thing he had on was a white mask over his head that left an opening for the eyes. The number 5 was painted on the lower part of the mask. It was well-known among Soul Society that the identities of the men that formed the Central 46 Chamber had to remain unknown, and the Four Principal Clans did not know exactly who the Central 46 members were. However, the moment the man spoke, he knew without a doubt who it was behind the mask.

"We, the Central 46 Chambers, have decided that your arguments are strong enough to bring the boy known as Uzumaki Naruto to Soul Society." The man's voice was full of authority, deep and dry, not allowing space for nonsense. Arashi stood there with all the dignity his position allowed him. "However, we do have some conditions."

"Conditions?" asked Arashi before smiling ironically. "I guess that was necessary. Of course for the well-being of Soul Society and my Clan I will hear your conditions."

"The boy, while part shinigami, is still part human. On top of that he is the son of a traitor." The last part was said with such venom that Arashi had to contain himself to not let any emotion show in his face. "He will be trained and has to prove himself worthy by one of the other clans. Seeing as he is family to you, and taking into consideration the role your Clan plays in Soul Society, until the boy is deemed worthy he is not allowed to have contact with his clan."

"What if he… doesn't want to become a shinigami?" asked Arashi.

"You came here telling us that the boy was interested in his legacy," said the man with obvious annoyance. "But if he doesn't want to come here and pay the price, then he has to die. It's as simple as that."

* * *

"Kazama-sama," greeted Kariya Jin with a respectful bow. Arashi merely dismissed him with a hand shake before started making his way to the eight division barracks.

"The nerve of some people. Can you believed what they said to me?" started the young captain of the Kidou Corps. Kariya looked curiously at his superior.

"No, Sir." After a moment of silence Kariya spoke again." What did they say to you, Sir? Did they deny you the mission?"

"No, those old geezers wouldn't dare to say no to me. Not when I put up a good case and talk to them about the benefits of bringing my nephew to this place," said Arashi, striding rapidly through the streets of Seireitei.

"Then, if may I ask what happened to put you in such a foul mood Sir?"

"Well, apparently if Naruto is found to be a threat, or if he is found to be ready to follow in his father's steps, they decreed the boy to be killed." Kariya widened his eyes in surprise and started thinking about what his Captain had said. Arashi snarled again. "On top of that I am not allowed to train or talk to Naruto in a familiar way until he is part of the Gotei 13 and a seat member. That could take years!"

"If I can may point out," said Kariya tentatively, "I thought you were going to have more problems about that demon sealed inside him that the fact that his father was a traitor."

Arashi stopped and turned to glare at Kariya coldly. The white-haired man lowered his gaze, embarrassed at what he had just said. Being the right-hand man of Arashi and the fukutaichou of the Kidou Corps he knew how much Arashi had loved his brother. Traitor or not.

"Next time refrain from making such comments, Kariya-fukutaichou."

"My humblest apologies Taichou. It wasn't my intention."

"I know. That's why you're getting away with that statement earlier," said Arashi, resuming his walk. "Either way, you are right. I thought they were going to put more of a fight due to the demon and not my brother. It seems that they trust Minato's and my own work to keep the demon at bay."

"Kazama-dono, we were waiting for you" said Ise Nanao when Kariya and Arashi finally arrived at the 8th division. The three of them made their way to the main office where Kyouraku Shunsui lounged in his seat.

"Ah, Kazama-dono, such great timing!" said the jovial taichou, lifting a small bottle of sake. Kariya merely lifted an eyebrow and Arashi looked amusedly at the man.

"So it seems." said Arashi sitting in front of Kyouraku and taking the cup that the man was offering to him. Both men ignored the glare that Nanao sent their way.

"So, it seem like you came here with their final decision."

"Yes, it seems like we can make our way to the Shinobi World as soon as Ichimaru-taichou returns from his mission."

Kyouraku nodded and took a sip from the cup of sake; he let his eyes travel to where Nanao was looking at him and Kyouraku smiled softly at her.

"What is going to happen to Naruto-kun?" Arashi glanced at the eight division taichou and could see real concern and affection directed at the blond boy. To his nephew. For a moment Arashi wondered if he would have the same feelings for the boy or if he was going to despise his existence. After all, he was a living reminder that Minato had found happiness in a place other than the one he swore to protect since they were little kids.

"He is going to become a shinigami; but his education and approbation is going to be watched closely by another of the four principal clans."

"Really? Do you know which clan it is going to be?" asked Kyouraku completely surprised. Arashi revealed a faint smile before answering that particular question.

* * *

Naruto was breathing hard; his whole body was aching from the pain of being kicked against a tree, three times. Now with a single command and a really large zanpakutou the big Hollow had gone and he was looking at the strangest shinigami he had seen so far.

"Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" said the man, turning to face Naruto. The man was smiling at him and Naruto had to wonder how in hell that man saw anything at all with his eyes closed.

"Who…who are you?" It was Haku who spoke first. He was looking at the newcomer warily, gripping a kunai in his hand.

Naruto stepped back, equally careful. "He is a shinigami."

The man's smile was replaced with an expression of surprise, which gave Naruto the opportunity to see crimson eyes for a few seconds. The surprise was only momentary; the man's smile returned almost immediately.

"My, my, it seems like not only ya can see me but ya know what I am." Ichimaru Gin put his zanpakutou away and scratched the back of his head. "It seems like ya have met people with big mouths."

"Well, according to Nanao-chan Kyouraku-jii does have a big mouth, especially where women are involved," said Naruto sitting himself on the ground.

"Shinigami? Is he dangerous?" Haku asked Naruto in a soft voice. The blond boy looked at Haku and then at Ichimaru who was grinning widely at him.

"How rude!" exclaimed the man, pretending to be insulted." And here I was helping some unfortunate souls."

The comment only made Haku more wary and ready to attack and Naruto eyed the man with more suspicion. His attire was different from the one Kyuoraku-jii and Nanao-chan usually wore. The power emanating from the man was also making Naruto a little nervous.

Suddenly Haku cursed and went to pick up the basket in which he had the medicinal herbs. He turned to look at Naruto sadly. "In other circumstances, we could have been friends, Naruto-kun. But unfortunately, the next time we see each other, we are going to be enemies." And with those words the boy disappeared.

Naruto sat there dumbfounded at the speed in which Haku left without giving him any chance to talk. He whirled around to see that the shinigami was still behind him. The blond frowned and noticed his sensei and Sasuke approaching. 'So, that's why Haku left…' Naruto thought.

_He is a good person, isn't he?_

'Yes, he is. But he is right: the next time we see each other we will be enemies.'

_Then you better started hearing my name…so you can honor an enemy like him…_

He had just finished his conversation with his zanpakutou when Kakashi and Sasuke arrived.

"What the hell did you do, dobe?" asked Sasuke, staring around at the destruction.

Naruto wasn't really aware of his surroundings until Sasuke asked him that. When he glanced about he noticed that the place was literally ripped apart. The trees he had been training with had deep cuts and some were a little burnt due to the force and concentration of reiatsu he had used. The vegetation was as good as thrashed from the fight with the huge hollow's claws.

"Eh…well, it's just, um. I was training," said Naruto, smiling sheepishly at his sensei and Sasuke, who gaped at him with incredulity.

"_I don't think they believe you, boy," _drawled Ichimaru in a singsong voice. Naruto almost screamed before focusing his eyes on the shinigami. He had forgotten about him, but the man was still there.

"What the hell are you trying, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto, how could you possibly destroy all these in training alone?" Kakashi inquired.

"Come on sensei, you don't actually believe that Naruto - the Uzumaki Naruto, prankster of Konohagakure – did all of this, do you?" said Sasuke, amused and disbelieving.

"Why not? You don't know how powerful…" Naruto trailed off at that last part. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, more amused than ever. It was evident that the young Uchiha didn't believe Naruto.

Kakashi however was taking this very seriously. He studied Naruto and then at the space he had said he was training in, and his eyes focused once again in the blond and then on the katana that he still had in his hand.

"Sasuke, go to the house and tell Sakura that we found Naruto, so she can go to Tazuna and guard him," said Kakashi. "Then go over the spot where we were a few minutes ago and started the exercise I told you about."

Sasuke was about to protest but thought better of it. While he liked Naruto's company he hadn't become a shinobi to make friends. His training was more important than watching his sensei scold Naruto or cheering the blond up after the scolding.

When they were alone, Naruto was looking everywhere but at his sensei. Ichimaru had sat on a branch and his slitted gaze moved from the newcomer and the blond boy that he now knew was called Naruto. Ichimaru's smile deepened. 'Such a great coincidence…he looks exactly like you, Minato-kun.'

"Tell me Naruto, and tell me the truth," said Kakashi with a serious voice. "Why did you leave the house knowing that a jounin-class shinobi is here, and that he probably has some allies of Chuunin or jounin level with him?"

"I was training," said Naruto, sullen at being rebuked.

"_He doesn't look too happy. So is he a ninja like ya?" _Naruto glanced at the shinigami who spoke and nodded his head. Kakashi frowned a little but continued.

"And did you really do all this?"

"_My, my… this is the first time I see a teacher scolding a student for training and doing a good job at it," _commented Gin. Naruto was a little exasperated at the man who kept talking to him as if there wasn't anyone else there. 'Doesn't he know that I can't talk freely?'

"Well, yeah. I was training with my katana and it went kind of… out of control," muttered Naruto trying to sound casual about it. In the background he could hear not only the shinigami's chuckle but his zanpakutou's as well.

"_He doesn't seem the type of person you can lie to easily, does he? Oh, look. He is frowning in disapproval."_

Naruto lifted his gaze and he found himself looking directly in his sensei's one eye. Just as the shinigami had said, Kakashi was looking at him in a disappointed and suspicious manner.

"Who gave you that katana, Naruto?" The question was so unexpected that Naruto took a few seconds to recover before answering.

"Yugao-chan did. After I became a genin," he lied smoothly. He peeked at Kakashi and saw relief pass over his eye before he hid his emotions from Naruto's eyes once again.

"Ok, let's go. You are going to finish the tree-walking exercise and be ready for tomorrow. I am sure that tomorrow we are going to have a hard day if Zabuza and his companion appear."

Naruto started walking when he stopped and said, "Sorry sensei, I left my katana. I'll be right back." Not giving Kakashi enough time to respond, Naruto left the jounin who gazed suspiciously at his student.

"Oi, fox-face shinigami!! Where are you?" hissed Naruto in a loud whisper.

Ichimaru Gin landed behind him, pouting. "Fox-face? How rude! Is this the way you thank the person who saved your lives?" Naruto jumped about a meter in the air before he whirled around gripping the front of his shirt.

"What the hell? Why did you appear so suddenly?" The man merely grinned at him but said nothing. "Besides, I came here to thank you. So stop complaining!"

"How nice of you…" Gin trailed off and waited for Naruto to give him his name.

"Naruto. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, fox-face shinigami," said the boy, smirking a little.

"Naruto, huh. Well, I am Ichimaru Gin, taichou of the third division of the Gotei 13," said Gin, adding, "and I am certainly not fox-face."

"Taichou? So, you know Kyouraku-jii!!!"

"Of course I know Kyouraku-taichou."

"So, is he here? Did he come?" asked Naruto, excited at the prospect of seeing Kyouraku-jii and Nanao-chan once again. Gin observed the boy's reaction with interest.

"Nah, he had something of greater importance than this so he couldn't come. I am his replacement." Naruto appeared disappointed but he recovered quickly and directed at Gin the most astonishing smile that anyone, besides Rangiku, had given to him.

"Oh, well. It's okay. I guess it's good to meet new people from Soul Society," said Naruto. Gin nodded his head and put a finger over the boy's mouth before he continued talking. Naruto frowned, confused. Gin studied him seriously; the expression looked alien on the man.

"Someone has just arrived and is watching you Naruto-kun," he said and Naruto opened his eyes. "Do not worry. I think it is just your sensei. They don't seem to trust you that much, eh?"

Naruto lowered his eyes as a pang of sadness hit him hard. Gin examined the boy and seeing the mood he was now in ,the taichou of the third division took the opportunity to try and clear his suspicious.

"It was good meeting you and saving your life," said the Taichou of the third division walking away from the scene. "I would tell Kyouraku-taichou that you said hi. Take care, Naruto-kun. I would hate the son of Minato-kun dying before time."

Naruto stood there with his eyes wide opened, shocked at the name Ichimaru Gin had tossed out so casually. 'Minato…was that my father's name? Did he… did he know him?' Naruto's hand went immediately to his necklace and a small smile grew on his face. He had just made two new friends, one of them another captain from Soul Society and probably knew about his father; as soon as he saw Kyouraku-jii again he was going to ask him about this Ichimaru Gin.

Kakashi stood there on the tree even after Naruto left with his katana. He had watched the boy stand there for a good two minutes, talking to no one. Kakashi sighed, tired of the entire situation. 'This would be easier if your son hadn't decided to become a shinobi and follow that absurd dream of becoming Hokage, sensei.'

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of screaming and crying. After pulling his clothes on, he grabbed his katana and jumped out from the window. Once he landed, his eyes hardened and his whole body tensed up at the scene.

Inari was on the ground with blood and tears on his face. He was obviously terrified and he was watching while two guys pinned his mother to the ground and were trying to take her clothes off. Naruto's burst of chakra mixed with reiatsu called the two guys' attention.

"What do you think you are doing?" roared Naruto, his vision narrowing to the two trespassers. Inari gasped in fear at the blond shinobi's transformation. The two bandits from Gatou looked at him, half consumed with fear and the other half filled with annoyance at being interrupted.

"Kill the brat, while I take care of her," said one of the men.

_The nerve, you have to do something Naruto… you have to say *#*#*_

Naruto didn't bother to listen to his zanpakutou. He disappeared and re-appeared in front of one of the men, sending him flying with a vicious kick to the stomach. The other guy didn't have time to react when a fist connected with his face. Naruto helped Tsunami stand up; the woman had tears in her eyes but was gazing at Naruto with gratitude.

"Inari." Tthe little boy stared at Naruto with wide, tearful eyes, stunned by the change in the blond's demeanor. Naruto commanded, "Take your mother inside and help her out. I'll be right back."

Naruto turned to where the two guys were. One of them was ready to attack Naruto but he never managed to locate his opponent since Naruto moved at an unnatural speed. The blade of his katana went through the enemy's gut. Sliding his sword out, Naruto turned and saw the other man looking at him, petrified, before he sprinted away. Naruto followed but an explosion of reiatsu called his attention. He knew that reiatsu, because he had spent a good portion of his morning near the source. Haku. And where Haku was his team mates and Kakashi-sensei should be as well.

_It seems like the time has come for you to finally fight seriously…_

'Yeah, you sound excited. Are you going to finally let me know you?'

_I have wanted that since the first time Naruto. You just have to say my name.'_

* * *

Sasuke was on the ground trying to breathe properly, but the task was very difficult. Whatever the shinobi in front of him was doing, it was working very well. At first Sasuke thought it was a genjutsu to make him feel as if there wasn't enough air but it wasn't. He had tried to disperse it but failed to remove the odd pressure on his chest. If he had his sharingan this guy wouldn't have the opportunity to hide himself behind some mirrors made of ice!

"You are a good shinobi, Uchiha-san," commented the boy from inside one of the mirrors. The pressure started to fade a little and Sasuke was able to stand up once again. The Uchiha licked his lips, breathing steadily. "However, you are useless against a person like me."

"Mmhpf, says the coward that hides behind some trick," Sasuke scoffed, pulling out a kunai. "You talk big and all, but if it wasn't because of this trick of yours I could have kicked your ass easily."

Haku let out a chuckle at that statement, which only made Sasuke angrier and more frustrated. Sasuke sent his kunai flying but it didn't work against the mirrors. The figure of Haku kept leaping from one mirror to another.

"No, Uchiha-san. You are not my match," said Haku quietly. He flung a senbon Sasuke's way and it hit the target. Sasuke let out a growl before he tried his fire jutsu, to no avail.

"Your teammate however may be a more interesting opponent. Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

That was it: the trigger Uchiha Sasuke need. How dare that commoner tell him that Uzumaki Naruto was more of a challenge? He was going to show him that no one was allowed to despise an Uchiha.

Sasuke grabbed another kunai and launched himself against one of the mirrors. He tried to cover the kunai with his chakra. In that way, he gave the kunai enough strength to probably break one of the mirrors, but again, he failed. He saw Haku in time to prevent more of those senbon from landing on target. Haku watched with interest as Uchiha Sasuke started fighting more aggressively but not with less talent. Haku decided that it was time to end the fight; he didn't want to kill the boy so it was better if he just incapacitated him.

Haku positioned himself in one of the mirrors and sent a handful of senbon Sasuke's way. Then while the boy was distracted with the senbon he emerged from the mirrors and went to kick Sasuke on the stomach but was stopped by a hand that appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke's eyes opened in surprise as the sudden halt in the battle and he was even more surprised to see that the hand belonged to none other than his teammate.

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important, Sasuke, Haku," said Naruto, grinning hugely at the two boys.

Sasuke's fists clenched in anger at the appearance of the blond boy but Haku was pleased. He had wanted to fight the boy since the first time they met and now it was his opportunity.

"What the hell are you doing here Naruto?" exclaimed a very heated Sasuke. Naruto turned to his teammate in confusion at the anger he heard in Sasuke's tone.

"I came here to save you?" replied Naruto, which only make the Uchiha more infuriated.

Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way and got ready to fight Haku. "I don't need your help Dobe, now disappear and let me fight."

_Dodge!!!_

And Naruto did, dodging just in time from the flung senbon, but his friend didn't have that luck. A fistful of senbon ended up directly in his arms and two of them were embedded in his chest. Sasuke groaned in pain and Naruto peered at the Uchiha who looked like a pincushion.

"You shouldn't distract yourself in the middle of a fight that may cost you and your friends their lives," remarked Haku, speeding up his transition between mirrors while throwing senbon.

Naruto barely evaded them, but Sasuke was a little slow in his movements and some of them hit him.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto dashed over to Sasuke but a kick to the face sent him crashing into one of the mirrors.

"I told you not to distract yourself, Naruto-kun." This time Naruto scrambled upright before Haku had the opportunity to kick him. Naruto rolled to the side and recovered the katana that had fallen when he had arrived to save Sasuke. Haku pulled out a kunai and both weapons clashed together with metallic scrapes and sparks.

* * *

Sakura was really worried.

She had been there beside the bridge builder since Sasuke-kun and that strange shinobi had started fighting and that dome had formed around them. Then, when Kakashi-sensei went to help Sasuke-kun the jounin stopped him and they both started to fight. Her mission was to guard the bridge builder, but she was dead worried about Sasuke-kun. 'If only Naruto had woken up earlier…uuughh, he is so useless!!'

Every time she sensed a sound or a tendril of chakra, Sakura got more and more nervous. When she felt pressure from inside the dome, she considered moving towards it to help out, mission or not. But she stayed there beside Tazuna, trembling a little and begging whoever could hear her to protect her love interest. A few moments passed and then the same pressure was felt, along with another… The two pressures were enough to make her tremble. Behind her Tazuna was already on the ground.

"Wh-what the hell is this kid? Is this some kind of ninja trick?" asked the old man.

"I…I don't know," answered Sakura. "Tazuna-san, my teammate… he… he needs my help."

Tazuna looked at the girl, wide-eyed with fear, before gulping and nodding.

"Very well, let's go!"

Tazuna and Sakura made their way very slowly through the mist that had been formed earlier in the fight to the dome. The clash of metal could be heard and when Sakura was near enough to recognize something, she saw a shadow on the ground and two blurs fighting. 'What the hell? Naruto? Did Naruto come? Is Sasuke-kun fighting with that guy?'

"What's happening? I can't see anything," whispered Tazuna. Sakura nodded to herself before looking at the old man.

"I don't know... It seems Naruto came to help and got knocked out. I am going to pull him out… While he is an idiot, he is my teammate and can be hurt even further if Sasuke-kun or that guy hit him. Tazuna-san, please wait here."

And with that said Sakura ducked inside the dome.

Haku had a theory about Naruto. He was more that met the eye, that much was evident. His speed, movements, and the way he worked with the katana said to the young man that Naruto had been working his ass off training and improving his abilities. It was kind of nostalgic for the young man. To see someone like him grow so much was quite remarkable. Haku smiled behind his mask and decided to enjoy the fight.

On his part Naruto was thinking almost the same thoughts. To fight a human who could sense and use reiatsu just like him, a person whose suffering was evident from the expression in those clear eyes, and who was working hard to protect. Naruto was truly enjoying the fight, finally putting to test the abilities he had been working on with Yoruichi and Kyouraku since the age of six.

Both boys were too absorbed by the fight that they never noticed the pink-haired girl that crept towards the unconscious Sasuke.

The fight grew more and more violent as the two of them became comfortable with the other's fighting style. Naruto was starting to use his knowledge of reiatsu to immobilize Haku, but the black-haired boy was doing the same. Naruto wondered, not for the first time, when Haku had learned to use his reiatsu so well. Naruto gripped his katana and drew a deadly arc, slicing down the right, but the boy was expecting that and ducked into one of the mirrors.

"This has been a good fight, Naruto-kun. But I am afraid that I have to end it soon," said Haku feeling the fluctuation in Zabuza's chakra.

"That's too bad, I was enjoying myself!" said Naruto with a fierce smile. Haku wanted to return it, but Naruto couldn't see behind the mask. Haku pulled out five senbon with his right hand and a kunai with the left.

He threw the weapons. Three senbon hit the target, two missed and the kunai sliced past Naruto. The boy flinched at the feel of thick needles stabbing into his flesh. He was about to rip them out when a gasp of surprise and a scream of pain startled him.

Naruto turned to see Sakura with the kunai in her back and Sasuke, half-conscious, cradling the girl.

"Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was full of pain.

Time stood still the instant Naruto saw his two teammates on the ground, one of them with a kunai in her back.

* * *

Naruto…

Once again he was in the forest, but this time it was a little different. The weather was wild; a thunderstorm with strong winds was rocking the inner world. Naruto looked in front of him and saw himself at the foot of an immense mountain. There was an entrance to a cave and the space between the forest and the cave was desolate. A small burst of power came from it. Naruto was about to make his way there when a familiar voice stopped him.

_He is in there…your tenant._

"The Kyuubi?"

_Yes, your anger is making the seal weak. Now Naruto …you have to make a decision…_

Naruto whirled around, trying to find the owner of the voice. A deep growl interrupted his search and Naruto turned to the cave that was emanating red chakra.

**Do you feel it kid? The power…**

Just like the first time, the voice had a mean edge to it. It made Naruto's head throb in pain.

**Come…Come to me and I will give you what you need…**

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but he turned to the forest instead, ignoring the red chakra that was starting to touch his feet.

"My friends are in trouble. I let them get hurt. I want to protect them."

_I don't see how is that my problem… or even the Hairball's over there. However, I did choose you as my owner, so you better use my power well, kid. I can take away whatever I , make me proud! Now scream my name!"_

_

* * *

_

* * *

An orange cloud of reiatsu surround Naruto and the katana he was still holding with his right hand. Haku watched, as amazed by the scene as Sasuke who was watching with blurred vision.

"Make our enemies bleed, **Ryuujin Raikaze**!!!"

The cloud of reiatsu exploded and made Haku and Sasuke cover their eyes. The mirrors of ice disappeared with the strength of the wind coming from Naruto. Haku was launched to the other side and his mask fell broken to the ground. Sakura and Sasuke also were thrown away from the strength of the wind. Sasuke made sure that Sakura was alright before he returned his eyes to Naruto.

The blond boy stood there with the wind whipping at his clothes and his hair, that strange chakra surrounding him and creating a weird pressure, just like the one Haku had when he fought Sasuke. Around him Sasuke could see small silver lights in the form of thunder bolts. Then Sasuke noticed something different. The katana wasn't a katana anymore and Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy at the surge of power that he could feel in Naruto.

The sword had changed its form. It wasn't as tall as Naruto, but probably it would be around the height of his shoulders. The blade was crimson, while the hilt was silver and black. Curiously, the hilt was in the form of a dragon, from whose mouth came the red blade and was a perfect image of a dragon belching flames.

Naruto goggled at his released zanpakuto. It was incredible! And the power he felt pulsing through him was just as good. He looked at the red blade and smiled, before turning his attention to Haku and to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, help Sakura. I am going to fight this guy and then help Kakashi-sensei." Naruto disappeared before Sasuke could say anything.

"Wow. If that is the idiot of the class, I don't want to imagine how the rest is like," said Tazuna, who then returned his attention to Sakura. Sasuke clenched his fist and saw the old man trying to cure his teammate.

Haku stood up in time to stop Naruto's attack with his new blade. The blond was no longer smiling or enjoying the fight, Haku had hurt the people he cared about and Naruto was really pissed off at that. Haku was thrown backwards and the boy felt blood dripping from his face.

'How? I didn't let the blade touch me!' Haku thought, touching his face and noticing the cut and the blood. But Haku didn't have time to wonder because Naruto once again attacked. The boy formed some hand seals rapidly and a water dragon appeared to assault Naruto; the blond swung his zanpakutou in a semi-circle and beheaded the water dragon, which splashed to the groung. Haku moved once again and threw senbon and he opened his eyes in surprise when the senbon touched an invisible barrier and bounced off.

"It seems like Ryuujin uses wind," said Naruto, "and this time he used it to protect me."

Naruto darted around with shunpo and surprised Haku from behind. Haku felt the force of the kick on his lower back and he was sent flying against the bridge rail. He stood there panting, too tired and hurt to move. He felt Naruto behind him again and Haku couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He turned around and locked his gaze on Naruto. Naruto blinked, confused at that beatific expression.

"You've won, Naruto-kun. " Haku sat and bowed his head. "I can't keep fighting against you. Please kill me."

"Wh-what?" Naruto stammered, shocked at those words. "Why would I kill you?"

"You won." When the reason did not seem to be enough to sway Naruto, Haku continued, "I almost killed your teammates."

"Those are not reasons to kill you," said Naruto. Haku lifted his head, surprised by the statement. Naruto was looking uncomfortable at the situation but he kept talking. "I… I regret what you did and that we ended up on different sides on this fight. You were right: under other circumstances we could have been friends." Naruto smiled faintly before continuing, "We still can be friends."

Haku was silent for a moment before saying, "I…I only live with one purpose: to serve Zabuza-sama. I only train and tried to become strong to protect him because he is an important person to me. My only important person. Without that purpose I am nothing. Please, Naruto-kun. If my friendship means something to you - kill me."

Naruto kneeled in front of Haku and looked directly in the boy's eyes.

_You can do it._

_´What the hell?! You're asking me to kill a human being, a... a friend?'_

_I did not; he did. _

'_Well, I am not about to kill him jut because he asked…'_

"Haku, there is still another way. You have reiatsu. Maybe I can teach you how to use it and that way you can keep protecting Zabuza," said Naruto.

"Reiatsu? What's that?" asked a perplexed Haku.

"That is the power you have and that you sense in me. It is called reiatsu; it is also the force that allowed you to see ghosts and hollows. You must have a lot of it because it is really weird for humans to be able to see anything at all."

"You mean that our powers…are called reiatsu?"

Naruto nodded, Haku had hope in his eyes when he looked at Naruto. "And you said that you could teach me about it and I can…"

"Yes."

Haku nodded and stood up with Naruto's assistance. "I think I can…" Haku trailed off and his expression changed into one of fear. He swallowed. "Sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto wasn't fast enough to grab the black-haired boy who disappeared. He was about to search for him when a sound called his attention. It was a very strange and loud sound. Naruto felt his sensei's chakra and then Haku's presence. Fear stabbed his spine and Naruto ran towards the place he thought Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza were fighting. While he was running the mist started to fade away and Naruto sprinted faster.

"Haku!!" Naruto's scream broke the silence. He then noticed that the silence stemmed from Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi's arm went through – went through! - Haku's chest and the boy had a sad smile on his face. Kakashi pulled his hand out and let the body of Haku collapse. Naruto ran towards the three and tossed his zanpakuto aside try to hold Haku. Zabuza was too shocked to move or even said anything.

"Haku! "

"Don't f-feel sad, Na-naruto-kun…" Haku coughed up blood and Naruto saw with growing horror the hole in the boy's chest. "I …I did what I was meant …to do…protect...Zabuza-s…sama." And with a final choking gasp Haku died. Naruto sat there without reacting, just like Zabuza, while Kakashi peered at the two boys oddly.

"How touching. I am a little sad that the little piece of scum died before I could make him pay for what he did to my arm. "

Gatou had arrived; at least two hundred men were behind him. The man had a satisfied smile on his face. Zabuza looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist," mocked Gatou. "Trash is what you are! You couldn't take care of three brats and their sensei or even the old man."

"Idiotic boy had to die in a situation like this," mumbled Zabuza. Naruto lifted his eyes to Zabuza's face and a burst of reiatsu surprised the man. He was having problems breathing.

"He died for you! The only thing he thought about was becoming strong so he could protect you. You were important to him, and that is how you repay him? Was he just another of your tools? Don't you have any feelings?!" yelled Naruto, tears streaming down his face. "He was happy when I said that I could teach him something so he could become stronger, and all for what? For a man that didn't even like him!!"

Zabuza ignored him, but a lonely tear rolled down his face. He looked at Naruto and then at Kakashi.

"It seems like we are not longer enemies, Kakashi," said the man, then directed his gaze at Gato. "Kid, do you have a kunai?"

Naruto seemed puzzled by the request but threw the kunai to Zabuza anyway. The shinobi inclined his head once and charged forward at Zabuza, slashing the kunai across his throat, killing him immediately.

It took a few seconds before the servants and the rogues around Gato reacted and tried to kill Zabuza. But the jounin of the Mist honored his nickname: He became a demon, slashing here and there across whoever came close enough. Suddenly he heard metal clash behind him and when he swerved to avoid an attack he saw the blond kid fighting at his side.

"Haku… Haku saved you because he wanted you alive" was all Naruto said before he swung his blade once more. Beside them Kakashi had joined the fight so he could protect his student. His thoughts were concentrated on the fight, though part of him wondered where Naruto had found that sword.

Just when the fight was about to turn on Kakashi, Naruto and Zabuza, Inari and the rest of the town arrived. Naruto smiled at Inari before forcing reiatsu into the blade and stabbed it in the ground. A strong whirlwind whipped over their enemies, sending them flying into the river or to the other side. Naruto was satisfied. He went to search for Haku's soul; now that he has a zanpakutou he could perform Soul Burial. He tried to move but then his world went black.

* * *

Naruto woke up two days later. He had returned to the bridge even after his sensei told him that it would be better for him to rest more. Sasuke had been silent but was recovering just like Sakura. Naruto, however, had gone to the bridge, but he didn't find anything, not a single trace of Haku. It made him feel guilty and fearful that maybe Haku had fallen into the hands of a hollow.

"He was a good boy." Naruto turned to see Momochi Zabuza behind him. The man had his arms covered in bandages and he had been allowed to stay at Tsunami's place until his arms recover. "You and he became friends so fast. How did that happen?"

"We had similar lives" was all Naruto said.

"I see. Well, you shouldn't feel guilty about his death. If there was one thing I learned about Haku, it was that he always did what his heart told him to do," said Zabuza, then added sadly, "I wish his heart hadn't told him to stand up between me and Kakashi."

The waves lapped below the bridge. The ever-present sea breeze stirred up and blew the scent of salt over Naruto.

"You and Haku, what's the similarity? You can see them too?" asked Zabuza. Naruto turned around to see a smirking Zabuza. Naruto's face must have given away the answer. Zabuza nodded curtly. "Thought so. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me, It's not as if someone is going to believe me."

"What are you going to do after you heal?" asked Naruto.

"Well, try to become stronger and look for another job. Whatever I want. "Zabuza swiveled about and started walking away. "Become strong, kid, and keep practicing those skills of yours with the sword, because next time I am not going easy on you."

Naruto laughed at that, and then he said his last good-bye to Haku's grave, promising the boy to find him through Kyouraku-jii and Nanao-chan as soon as he arrived in Konoha.

* * *

Back at Tazuna's place Sasuke was on the bathroom looking down and recalling recent events. He was frustrated and angered by Naruto's performance and the fact that Sasuke had made a fool of himself. Mainly the Uchiha thought about Naruto's sudden burst of power and his thoughts always ended up with one item: Naruto's new sword.

He would have that sword.

He would get that power.

Even if he had to steal it.

When Sasuke lifted his gaze to the mirror in front of him, his eyes were red with two black tomoes and a dark smile adorned his face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

First I want to thank to all of you for your help in the name of Naruto's zanpakutou and the possibly pairing. While I did put some names for the zanpakuto in the form of a small poll; **EightTailedWolf **and **Silver Shadowbreeze** came with two ideas that I really like and that ended up in Naruto's zanpakutou name. ( Thank you by the way)

My japanese isn't that good, yet. But I dare to say that **Ryuujin Raikaze **meansKing dragon of the lightning wind.

Hope you like this chapter, I'm still open for some opinions about Naruto's pairing or other pairings in the story.

Finally, do not forget to review and tell me what you think about it. ( No flames though).


	5. Ask me no questions and I will tell you

Hello there, okay here we start a new 'Arc' (for lack of a beter word). This chapter is about lies and Naruto meeting some new people. Again things are going to happen a little different from the manga and anime, there may be some OoC but I expect you to enjoy this chapter.

I want to thank you all for the reviews, the alerts, the favorites and in general for reading the story. Also, special thanks to **Peppermint Quartz** for helping me out with the chapter.

**This - **is Kyuubi talking

and

_This -_ is ...someone else talking or thinking

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies.**

Team 7 stood there in front of the third Hokage, the changes that the mission to Wave Country had wrought on them evident to the experienced shinobi leader's eyes.

There was that trace in their eyes that spoke of death, realization and maturity. It wasn't anything like the one Sasuke had in his eyes the day he woke up on the hospital bed after the Uchiha Massacre. Or the one Naruto had the day one of the attempts on his life almost succeeded. Or…well, he didn't know Sakura that well so he didn't have much to say about her, except that she had grown just as much as her team mates had.

They had grown and matured: of that, Sarutobi Hiruzen was certain. The real question was if they had attained that maturing in the right way.

At least, he was happy that Naruto had taken his first kill fairly well, and that he was coping not only with the kill but also with the loss of a friend, if Kakashi's report was any indication of what had really happened on the mission.

"Quite the adventure you and your team had back in Wave Country, don't you agree Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi with a soft smile.

"Yes, sir. It was rather difficult and even after the client lied about the rank of the mission, I can say that everything went just fine." Kakashi smiled at the old Hokage, ignoring completely the glares that Sasuke and Sakura sent his way. Naruto for his part looked at the floor and his hand darted to the katana by his side.

For a brief moment Sarutobi's gaze flickered to the katana hanging from the young blond's side, before he turned to Kakashi once more. There was a silent exchange between the jounin and the Hokage that made Sarutobi realize just how important that mission had been and that Kakashi hadn't been all that honest in his report.

"I see. I greatly regret that you had to face the real dangers of life as a shinobi so early in your formation as a team," said Sarutobi, looking at Team 7 member by member. "But I'm also glad to notice that each one of you is accepting and coping with the difficulties maturely."

Sasuke merely looked away with his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression, while Sakura seemed a little pleased with herself. Naruto looked at the old Hokage and revealed a small smile when he saw approval and happiness in the old man's eyes.

"Now, since the rank of this mission was higher than you thought, the payment would be scaled up accordingly," said Sarutobi, chuckling when he saw the amazement in Sakura and Naruto.

"Really? We get more money for this mission?" asked Sakura, already making plans for the money.

"You mean that we completed a mission higher ranking than a D, right?" asked Naruto excitedly. "What was the rank?"

"Well, I would say a C or B rank mission," answered Sarutobi with a hand on his chin. "So I guess that, seeing all the troubles you went through, I could give you the payment for a B rank mission."

Even Sasuke had to show some kind of excitement at the prospect of a B-rank mission registered on his profile while still being a newbie genin. He looked at Naruto and Sakura and he realized that, while they may be excited about the rank of the mission, it was the money that made them so happy.

"Ok, you can go now. We'll see each other in two days at the bridge, 7 a.m. as usual," Kakashi told his team, wearing an amused smile from what could be seen of his face.

Sasuke frowned a little, not really liking the idea of two days of doing nothing, but he merely nodded and started making his way to the exit with Sakura close behind. Naruto was about to leave when Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Naruto, can you wait outside for a moment?"

Naruto nodded his head, curious as to why the man would want him to wait.

He left the Hokage's office and closed the door behind him. Sasuke and Sakura peered at him curiously but the blond boy shrugged his shoulders, as lost as they were.

Inside the office, Sarutobi leaned against his desk with his chin resting on his hands. Once the door closed behind Naruto, Kakashi waited a few seconds before turning to face the Hokage. Both men regarded each other seriously. Finally, it was Sarutobi who broke the silence.

"Now, Kakashi, what was so important that you couldn't write it down in your report?"

********************************************************************

"What did you do this time, Naruto?" whispered Sakura, her eyes narrowed at the blond.

The young man contemplated his recent deeds, scratching his head trying to identify the reason why Kakashi would want to talk to him.

"I don't really remember," he said at last.

Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke let out a small smirk.

"So, you're going to be scolded and you don't even know why?" asked Sakura exasperatedly.

Naruto looked at her with indignant blue eyes. "Hey! How do you know he's going to scold at me?" retorted Naruto. "Maybe he just wants me to stay so he can finally say how awesome I was back in the mission"

"Yeah, right," Sasuke interjected with a small, amused smile. "He probably wants to make sure that you don't spend all the money from the mission on ramen."

"That's probably it, Sasuke-kun. That's more realistic," said Sakura, backing up her crush.

Naruto huffed indignantly at Sasuke's words. "Why is so difficult for you to accept my greatness?!"

This time, both Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Maybe because you aren't that great," sneered Sasuke in an almost brotherly manner. Waving a hand at Naruto, he added, "Maybe Kakashi-sensei is just more interested in that katana of yours than in your supposed 'greatness'."

"My katana? What would he want with it?" exclaimed Naruto a little nervously.

This reaction surprised Sakura greatly. The pink-haired girl thought that maybe Naruto would start talking about how great he was with that sword. She never thought he would act so… jumpy. When she turned to make a witty remark about it with Sasuke she saw that the Uchiha was studying Naruto with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know. You tell me," Sasuke comment in a strange tone of voice that sent shivers of fear down Sakura's back. The girl glanced uneasily from Naruto to Sasuke, waning to know Naruto's answer.

Naruto's hand went, once again, to the hilt of his katana. He looked at it and immediately all the cheerful yet silly expressions were gone from his face, replaced by a tiny frown. If he was honest with himself, he knew that something like that would happen; Zabuza had warned him about it before he left Wave Country.

He had told him that after Naruto fell unconscious, his sword had returned to its sealed form and that had raised Kakashi's curiosity. Kakashi wasn't the only one interested in swords after Naruto's little performance on the bridge. Once they were back at Tazuna's place, Zabuza told him how Kakashi and Sasuke had asked questions about swords and katanas. Since Zabuza seemed to be the only one with a fairly good knowledge of the topic, it was obvious they chose to question him

But Naruto couldn't blame his sensei and team mate. Before he released Ryuujin, the katana looked normal. Now, even in its sealed form there were some changes. The hilt now was of bright silver with black patterns and a spiral cross-guard. And when Kakashi and Sasuke had brought up the topic, the blond couldn't give them a satisfactory answer beyond the usual 'I don't know'.

"Maybe he wants to know exactly why your katana doesn't look like it did before?" asked Sakura.

"Mmhmm, but I already said I didn't know how it happened."

Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto. He didn't believe the blond of course, but if he wanted answers he would have to play his cards really well. He was certain about one thing: Naruto was very reluctant to share any information about himself or that sword.

"Do you want to train with me tomorrow?" The sudden change of topic caught Sakura and Naruto by surprise. Both of them gaped at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head. Sasuke almost fidgeted under their scrutiny. "What?"

"Nothing, just…" Naruto wanted to ask if the Uchiha felt well, but decided that it would be better not to. "Yeah sure. If you want."

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Sasuke walked away from the group, with Sakura waving good-bye at Naruto before turning her attention to Sasuke and asking him if she could also join their training.

Naruto sat there slightly anxiously, not because of the reunion with Kakashi or the Hokage but because he wanted to get out of there and look for Kyouraku-jii or Yoruichi. They need to know that he did it! He had his Zanpakutou!

_If I were you I would be very careful._

'_Uhm? Why'_

_That sensei of yours… I smell trouble every time he looked at you. Not only that, he doesn't trust you._

'_Kakashi-sensei? Nah, that must be your imagination'_

There was a long silence before the zanpakutou talked again.

_Naruto, just follow my advice._

_**Yeah, you better follow the overgrown lizard's advice.**_

_What are you doing here? No one invited you to the conversation._

_**I don't need an invitation! Do you know who are you talking to?**_

Naruto chuckled at the fight. Since he had released his zanpakutou he had been able to see him. It was a big dragon, with crimson scales and a tail in the form of a thunderbolt, his eyes black slits within silver irises. He had big wings, as big as a house. The only thing he hated about the two of them fighting was that their voices were deep and guttural which made his head hurt a little. Naruto sat there listening to the argument until Kakashi called him inside the Hokage's office.

They were silent for a few minutes.

Sarutobi was waiting for Kakashi to start talking. Finally the Copy-nin looked at the Hokage and with a serious voice started to recount the events concerning Naruto and the mission to Wave Country.

Kakashi told the old man about Naruto's first kill and his strange behavior back then, then he proceeded to elaborate on the events in the forest and finally what had happened on the bridge.

"The katana was different; it was red and had a hilt with the form of a dragon. On top of that, after Naruto passed out, the katana somehow returned to well… to its original form."

"Did you ask Naruto about this katana?" asked the Sandaime with a frown.

"Yes, he told me that Yugao-san gave it to him and after the bridge incident I tried to ask him about the changes on his katana but he said he didn't know how it occurred."

"I see. Do you believe him?"

"No, I don't believe that Yugao gave him the katana or that he didn't know why his sword changed."

"Very well," said the Sandaime. "Yugao."

In a puff of smoke a woman dressed up in Anbu gear and a cat's mask appeared behind the Hokage. The man turned around to see Yugao and with a movement of his hand instructed the woman to remove her mask. She did as she was told and her expression was one of confusion.

"You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Kakashi had a question for you." Once again the Hokage turned around and looked Kakashi directly in the eye. The jounin gazed lazily at Yugao.

"Is it something the matter, Kakashi-senpai?"

"In my mission with Team 7 to Wave Country, Naruto pulled out a curious scroll," commented Kakashi, never breaking his eye contact with Yugao. "In the scroll was a very expensive katana."

Yugao remain expressionless and Kakashi was trying to determine if the woman was just acting or if she was just expecting for him to finish speaking.

"Did you give it to him?"

"Yes, it was something I have bought for Naruto's graduation," replied Yugao. The woman was so surprised about the lie; it had come so naturally that she was trying not to reveal her amazement until she had her mask on and was far away from the office.

"I see. Can you tell me where you bought it?" There was a moment of silence in which a brief disturbance in Yugao's chakra was woman was glaring at Kakashi.

"Are you suggesting that I am lying, _Senpai_?" said the woman coldly.

"No, I am just curious," said Kakashi, smiling with his eye.

"In Suna," she said, once again lying effortlessly . If the katana hadn't come from Suna, she and Naruto were doomed.

However, Kakashi's expression told her that she had been right and she had to suppress a sigh of relief. The Hokage observed the discussion with a calculating expression. When he felt Yugao's mood and Kakashi's reaction he felt it was necessary to intervene.

"Are you satisfied Kakashi?" asked the Sandaime. Kakashi hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Very well. Yugao you may go back to your post."

Yugao bit her lip. She wanted to ask how Naruto was and what the hell was happening, but she thought better of it and decided to ask Naruto himself when she had the time.

"I understand your concern, Kakashi, I really do. But you have to stop your suspicions before you end up doing something you regret." Kakashi was ready to argue but the Hokage stopped him. "I admit that the events on the bridge were… unusual, and I also think that it would be good to investigate this. Let Naruto in; let's hear what he has to say."

Naruto looked from Sarutobi to Kakashi and then back to the old man once again; he had a tiny frown and an expression of pure confusion.

"I don't get it," he said, narrowing his blue eyes. "How could the Kyuubi be involved with all of these?"

"We don't know, Naruto," said Sarutobi calmly. "But we think that maybe he was trying to get… loose, for a lack of a better word."

"So…that's why he made my sword change?" asked Naruto, even more confused than before. Sarutobi could only nod with a gentle smile, but Kakashi had to suppress whatever opinion he had about Naruto's sudden idiotic behavior.

"It could be."

"Naruto, had you heard or seen the Kyuubi?" interrupted Kakashi. Sarutobi merely sat back and let the jounin ask the very questions the Hokage wanted answers to.

"No, I haven't seen or talked with the furball."

Sarutobi snickered at the nickname.

"Then, you don't know anything about that weird transformation?"

"No, I've already told you that I don't remember anything." The frustration and annoyance were now evident in Naruto's voice.

Kakashi was about to insist when Sarutobi raised a hand for him to stop his interrogation.

"That's enough. Naruto, are you telling us the truth?" There was a momentary pause in which Naruto felt bad for lying to him.

_See? I told you. You should be careful around that sensei of yours. I know you feel bad lying to the old man but… it is necessary now. There would be a right moment to tell him the truth._

'_Do you really think so?'_

_Yes, Naruto. I do._

Then with his blue gaze locked on Sarutobi's sharp eyes, he nodded his head. "Yes, Ojii-san, I'm not lying."

"Then that's enough for me," declared Sarutobi. The Hokage turned to look at Kakashi and Naruto did the same. Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other for a moment before Sarutobi spoke. "And you Kakashi? Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry I doubted you Naruto," said Kakashi, Naruto smiled at him and waved his hand unconcernedly.

"Nah, I understand Kakashi-sensei." Then as an afterthought, he added, "But I can totally forgive you if you treated me to some ramen?"

"Ah, we'll see," said Kakashi, not really fond of the idea." Well, I think I better go."

Kakashi walked to the door but stopped when he noticed Naruto was still stood in front of the Hokage. Sarutobi examined at the boy he had come to love as a grandchild and with a single eyebrow asked, "Is there anything else, Naruto?"

Naruto fidgeted in place, not really knowing if his decision was the right one. Maybe he should wait until he saw Yoruichi but…there was a possibility that he could get answers to some of his questions if he used the name that Ichimaru Gin had given to him wisely.

_It's worth trying, you know? _

"Naruto?" Now Sarutobi was worried, it wasn't everyday Naruto was so quiet and still.

"I was wondering…" There was a brief pause in which Naruto bit his lower lip and then with more confidence he looked directly at Sarutobi, eyes burning with passion and hand firmly on the hilt of Ryuujin. "I was wondering if I was big enough to know about my past. To know about my parents."

The silence that followed that comment filled the room with a strange tension. Naruto didn't move while he witnessed the little exchange between his sensei and Sarutobi. The old man looked at Naruto and studied him for a moment.

He had to admit that Naruto was different from the loudmouth he had been back at the Academy. And, if Sarutobi was to be honest with himself, Naruto was ready to face a lot of things. Nevertheless the news of who his father and his mother were… of the events that left him an orphan… _'I'm sorry Naruto…you're just not ready yet. But if you keep growing the way you are you will be ready any time soon…and I will lie to you until that moment arrives.'_

"I don't think it would be good for you to know right now," temporized the old man, picking his words very carefully. He knew that if Naruto found out he would hate him, but there was no other way.

"But, why not? You said that when I was big enough to handle the true you will tell me" said Naruto trying to sound mature, but he couldn't help the whined tone in his voice.

"Naruto, the truth is that…" Sarutobi remained silent for a moment. _'Forgive me, Minato, but is for your son's own good.'_ "The truth is that, Naruto, I don't know who your parents were."

There was a low growl of annoyance coming from inside his head and Naruto knew that Ryuujin was expressing the anger and disappointment he felt at that moment. He looked at Sarutobi and his hand let go of his zanpakutou to grab an object hanging loose from his neck.

"Then what about the necklace? How did I get it? Why did you say it's my father's?"

Sarutobi cringed at the reproachful tone Naruto had used. Kakashi, which had observed everything in silence, decided it was time to interfere.

"You were found with it on. The late Fourth Hokage and Hokage-sama thought that it was your father gave that to you."

_They're lying._

'_I know'_

_I don't like when people lie to you._

'_Me neither, but what can I say?'_

_Nothing… if they don't give you answers-_

'_-then I have to wait for Yoruichi-chan to give me some.'_

_Well, I was going to say that you can kick it out of them… but your option is better._

"I-I see," said Naruto dejectedly. He lifted his gaze when a hand squeezed his shoulder. Kakashi was smiling with his one visible eye.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't rest until I help you find the truth once the time is right."

Naruto was so tempted to ask when would be the right time, but he contained himself and showed Kakashi his biggest smile.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Thank you, Ojii-san," said Naruto, then he turned around and made his way out of the Hokage's office. "I'm going; it's been weeks since I had a taste of Ichiraku's. Bye!"

"Why did you lie to him?" asked Kakashi a trace disapprovingly, once he was sure Naruto was gone.

"Would you prefer I told him the truth? That his father was the one sealing the demon that had caused him so much pain?" said Sarutobi with a tired voice. "That he can't say anything because of his father's enemies? Or that his mother left him as soon as the Kyuubi was sealed?"

"No, I guess not. He is still a child."

Sarutobi shook his head in amazement. "I don't get you Kakashi. One moment you're against Naruto and the other you're defending him. Why?"

"Well, he is still sensei's son. And until I discover that the Kyuubi is interfering, it is my duty to take care of him."

Sarutobi sat there for a long moment before he picked up a document that he passed to Kakashi. The Copy-nin opened his eye in surprise at what was written there.

"I thought you and your team may be interested. You have a month to give me a definite answer."

"You think they're ready for this?" asked Kakashi. "That Naruto is ready?"

"Well, they may not become chuunin on their first try, but it is worth trying. Don't you think?" Then a small smirk appeared on the old man's face that sent shivers down Kakashi's back. "Besides, I think you need to do more work."

**************************************

He had his eyes fixed on some point that the man beside him couldn't identify. The silence between them was filled by the sound of the blowing wind and the tired breaths from a blond-haired teenager of not more than 16 years that had stopped in front of them.

"Raikage-sama," said the girl, bowing respectfully.

The man ran his eyes over the girl dismissively before he turned to his brother and finally to the girl once again.

"Do you have any idea as to what is he doing?" asked the Raikage with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Nii Yugito grinned with amusement at Kirābī before turning to the Raikage. "Sensei said that it was important for his… music to find inspiration in counting rocks."

The Raikage looked at his brother and then at Yugito before he rolled his eyes. Really, he didn't know why he even bothered to ask. He knew he was going to have an idiotic answer for his brother's behavior.

"Then, let's not interrupt him. I would hate to do so, or else he would start making sounds as if someone was torturing him," said the Raikage dryly. "Come with me, Yugito, I have a mission for you."

_Aren't' you going to follow them?_

'_Nah, I'm quite comfortable here. I think I almost have another line of my new song.'_

_Uugh. Of all the people that I could end up being sealed in… _The eight-tailed demon groaned and rolled over. Kirābī merely shrugged and diverted his eyes from the rocks to the sky.

'_Don't worry. Hachibi-chan…Yuu-chan would tell everything to me.'_

_If I told you once, I've told you a hundred times! Do. Not. Call. Me. That!_

'_Whatever ya say Hachi-chan…'_

The giant ox huffed indignantly but decided not to say anything. The less he talked with his jailer, the better.

On the other side of the chain of rocks the Raikage was walking around with Yugito following. The girl was waiting patiently for the Raikage to start talking but the man merely pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

"Inside that scroll are your instructions," said the man sternly. "You're going to meet your team at 7 tomorrow morning. After that you are going to exterminate a Mist team and disguise yourselves as Mist Nins to go inside Konohagakure for the Chuunin exams."

Yugito's eyes widened at the instructions. She scrutinized the scroll and then at her leader. Before she could stop herself she asked, "Konohagakure? But isn't that a little dangerous, Raikage-sama?"

The man looked at her for a moment before revealing a tiny, hard smile. "Yes, that's why you're going to infiltrate the village as Mist-nins and why I'm sending you there."

Yugito felt a blush form and she merely nodded her head.

"One more thing, though."

"Yes, Sir?"

"You should be careful. If our sources are right, the exams this time round are going to be really… interesting and you're not going to be the only special one in there."

Yugito lit up with understanding.

"I expect you to be successful, Yugito. I do not send you to study under my brother's tutelage so you only learn how to sing. If anyone with working ears could call it that."

And with that said the man left Yugito. She was still stunned by the information and the orders she had just received. With the scroll still in hand she went back to where Kirābī was waiting for her.

"Well? What did he want?"

Yugito opened the scroll but before she could read it the man took it from her.

"Sensei! You can't do that!" she cried out, trying to take it back, but her sensei was way taller than her and he already was reading the contents of the mission. "Sensei! What if Raikage-sama saw you?"

"Doesn't matter, he probably knew I was going to do this," chuckled the man. He tossed the scroll back to Yugito. His face wore an unusual expression that had Yugito wondering what was written in the parchment. Turning it the right way around, she had to read the mission twice to make sure that she hadn't misunderstood anything.

"You should be careful, Yuu-chan." Yugito's eyes twitched in annoyance at the pet name but she listen carefully to him. "There has been a disturbance in the force lately."

"What?" asked the blond woman, not really understanding what her sensei was saying.

"Just that Hachi-chan and I suspect that the one residing in Konoha is the Kyuubi."

"The Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, and you know what that means."

There was a moment of silence in which Kirābī and Yugito looked at each other. For a moment nothing happened until Yugito heard the faint voice of the cat residing in her. That was when her eyes darkened in shocked comprehension.

"It means total obedience."

****************************

It has been two weeks since Team 7 returned from the Wave mission. Naruto was pleased to discover that his training sessions with Sasuke and from time to time, with Sakura, were going just fine. He couldn't say the same from the training they received from Kakashi, though. For some reason, his sensei keep insisting that he needed more control on his chakra and those were the only exercises he was allowed to do. Naruto was getting tired of climbing up the trees with only his feet, but he couldn't do or say anything because the answer was always the same: 'You're not prepared.'

"So, you think that I'm not prepared too?" asked Naruto, getting ready for the usual taijutsu session with Sasuke.

The Uchiha glared icily at Naruto. Naruto smiled at him sheepishly. He didn't understand why Sasuke always did the same thing every time they were to train together.

"I don't know. You suck at times," said Sasuke taking a fighting pose. "But there are also times when, for some reasons unknown to logic or to common sense, you are really quite acceptable as a shinobi."

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm so glad you finally admitted it!"

"It wasn't a compliment, dobe," Sasuke growled and launched his first attack. It had been a little strange. The first time they fought in training, Sasuke had been so sure of his victory that he never considered that Naruto could be really good at taijutsu, or ninjutsu, or in any ninja art in general. But the blond had proven him wrong and the young Uchiha felt frustrated because things weren't supposed to be like that.

Naruto was the dobe, and Sasuke was the prodigy. Life was as simple as that.

But Naruto moved with a grace and precision which made Sasuke wonder just how much of a real idiot Naruto was. First, that sword of his, then the stunningly rich chakra reserves and finally these abilities… When had he learnt all of that?

Naruto dodged, blocked and finally attacked with a side kick that sent Sasuke to the ground. Both of them were breathing hard, staring at each other intensely. To the left sitting against a tree was Sakura. The girl was just as amazed as Sasuke every time she saw the both of them train. Sometimes she just admired how handsome and how powerful Sasuke looked. At other times, she couldn't stop staring at Naruto.

The blond in a battle was different from the loudmouthed clown of the Academy. It was a change that she had never noticed and now that she saw it she couldn't believe it was the same person.

"Sorry, shouldn't have done that," said Naruto, a little apologetic. He offered Sasuke his hand and smirked at him. "Let's call it a draw."

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away and stood up on his own. Naruto's smirk never faded; on the contrary it only grew after Sasuke's slap.

"I don't need it to be a draw," he said coldly.

"Sure you do. That punch on my chin was really hard," said Naruto, showing his chin to Sasuke. "Look, I even bled here."

"That's a cut!" exclaimed Sasuke. "And you did it to yourself when you forgot you had a kunai in your hand!"

"Oh, right!" Naruto laughed but Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Ok, you two. I think that's enough for a day," said the girl, offering them a bottle of water each. Both Sasuke and Naruto settled beside Sakura and took the water from her.

Over the past two weeks, and after their first C-rank mission, Team 7 had grown close. Sakura wasn't as annoyed as she was with Naruto's presence before. Sasuke was a little more relaxed around them and Naruto…well, Naruto was always just Naruto. That meant that he was always cheerful and ready to strengthen the friendship.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something," said Sakura after a moment of silence. Naruto turned to look at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Sure Sakura-chan, I would go out with you!"

That remark, of course, earned him a slap in back of his head from an irritated Sakura. "Whatever made you think I was asking you out?!"

Naruto massaged his head and looked at Sakura with big puppy eyes. "So cruel, Sakura-chan!"

_You have spent way too much time with Kyouraku-jii. My advice is if you want to get a girlfriend anytime soon, stop following his advice!_

Both Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the blond's antics.

"Anyway, if I was to ask someone out that would be Sasuke-kun." Said boy merely shook his head and Sakura lowered her head a little. "And my question was about your taijutsu."

"Uhm? What about it? Did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto with his eye shut.

"No, that's the thing. You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ok, now you lost me Sakura-chan."

"Come on! Where did you learn those movements? They didn't teach us that in the Academy, and you're an orphan so you don't have anyone that could teach you that."

The moment those words left Sakura's mouth she knew she had made a mistake. The usual cheerfulness from Naruto faded and even Sasuke seemed a little tense. There was a moment of silence in which Sakura didn't know if she ought to apologize or just keep her mouth shut. Naruto, however, glared at her with a serious and cold expression.

"I learnt them on my own."

Sakura felt even worse after that because she knew she had hurt Naruto. She ducked her head, flushing uncomfortably.

"Did you learn how to use your sword on your own as well?" asked Sasuke suddenly.

Naruto sat there for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I learnt it on my own."

"Where did you find it?" asked Sasuke again, turning to Naruto.

Sakura had lowered her face further, feeling really bad. Not only she had hurt Naruto's feelings, but she had started yet another discussion about the infamous sword. What was so special about it anyway? Sasuke seemed more interested in swords than girls, of that Sakura was pretty sure.

"I already told you Sasuke," said Naruto exasperated. "A friend of mine gave it to me."

"What friend? Where did he or she find it?" Sasuke pressed. His voice was just as calm as before but the tension between them was growing. "Where can I find one like that?"

"There you are!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a woman with purple hair. Naruto's face lit up and he stood up and ran up to the woman hugging her as if there was no tomorrow. "Yugao-chan!!"

The woman laughed sweetly and hugged Naruto just as strongly as the boy was hugging her. "Missed me that much, eh?"

"Of course I did! I have so many things to tell you!"

"I bet you have. So, you won't mind if I take you away from your team?" Naruto turned to them and then looked back at Yugao.

"No," said the boy. "Talk to you later, Sasuke, Sakura-chan."

Sakura waved good bye to Naruto and watched him go with a heavy feeling in her chest. She sat there for a moment until a slight movement caught her attention. When she turned she saw that Sasuke's fists were clenched and that the boy had blood-red eyes.

_I tried asking you in a good way, Naruto. It doesn't matter how stronger you think you had gotten. Now that I have my sharingan, you won't have a chance against me… and that power would be mine._

**************************

As Naruto' story progressed Yugao's annoyance rose as well. She couldn't believe how irresponsible Kakashi had been with Naruto after his first kill, or the moment he got hurt, or that Naruto only knew the bloody tree-walking exercise after fighting a chuunin and probably a jounin-level shinobi!

Then it came the part of the story in which Yugao noticed how Naruto omitted certain things and lied smoothly about others. She watched him closely and without warning hugged him hard.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said and Naruto merely smiled and hugged her back. When she let go of him, she saw a small blush on his face that he tried to conceal behind the bowl of ramen.

Yugao smiled slightly at that. She was noticing that her little Naru-chan was growing up faster and was becoming a man. She glanced sideways and her eyes fell on his new clothes and the katana that was hanging on his left side.

While Naruto kept those horrible orange pants, he no longer wore the jacket. Instead he was wearing a black t-shirt with a spiral symbol on his front and the kanji for the number 8 on his left. And of course there was the infamous katana that she had lied about to the Hokage. She eyed Naruto carefully and then, trying to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, she leaned towards Naruto.

"Who gave you that katana?" Yugao queried softly, her words barely audible.

Naruto stopped eating. He swallowed the last of the ramen in his mouth and he turned to peer at Yugao before lowering his gaze.

"I found it."

His lies are not that convincing. Yugao shook her head. She paid the bill and took Naruto by the hand and started making her way to her apartment.

"You don't have lie to me, Naruto," she said once they were inside the apartment. Naruto pulled out his zanpakutou and put it on the table before sitting on the sofa.

"I…I'm not lying."

"Of course you are!" said Yugao while studying the sword. "Was it Yoruichi-san?"

Naruto's eyes widened alarmingly at that name and he tried to deny Yugao's words, but the woman merely smiled at him.

"I know all about her," said Yugao, sitting beside Naruto. Naruto gasped in surprise at her declaration. "Well, at least I know that she is a cat that can talk and that she isn't a summoning."

"I... I..."

"I just want to know if it was her who gave you the sword."

After a minute or so, Naruto nodded his head.

"Good, I had to lie to Kakashi and Hokage-sama about it. They ask me if I was the one who gave you that katana."

"Sorry I put you in trouble, Yugao-chan. It wasn't my intention, but I couldn't tell them that it was my cat that gave it to me."

Yugao chuckled and agreed. "That would have been too weird."

"Yeah." Naruto fiddled with his thumbs. "How did you know about Yoruichi-chan?"

"It's a long story. I would tell you once she is back." Naruto wanted to keep asking but thought better of it and nodded his head. Yugao ruffled the boy's spiky hair. "Now, I'm more worried about that training regime Kakashi had you on. I guess it wouldn't harm anyone if I taught you one or two things beyond his, well, call it his syllabus."

"Really? That would be aweso-" Naruto's enthusiastic shout was cut short by a knock on the door. Both of them looked at each other before Yugao stood up and opened the door to reveal a grinning Anko.

Naruto gulped in fear at the look the crazy woman was sending his way. Yugao looked really surprised at her appearance, but she stood aside and let Anko in.

"What are you doing here Anko?"

"I was on my way to my apartment when I heard Naru-chan and something about… training and teaching him one or two things," Anko leered. Naruto blushed hard at the innuendo in the woman's voice. "I just thought I could teach him something useful as well."

If Naruto thought that Yugao was going to save him or say something he was totally wrong. Instead the woman had a contemplative look on her face and after a moment she grinned at Naruto and nodded.

"That is a great idea." Naruto's mouth opened, shocked at what Yugao had said while Anko seemed really pleased with that. "But nothing sexual. Don't try to look innocent Anko, I know what you're thinking. Definitely not with Naruto."

Anko pouted as if she was greatly disappointed, though she winked at him. Naruto sighed in relief while Ryuujin seemed really frustrated.

***********************************

Two days after his conversation with Yugao he was wondering if taking Yugao's and Anko's advice was a wise decision. He felt as if he was betraying Kakashi and his teammates. Their first training session was programmed the same day he reunited with his team. They agreed to meet on the bridge at 7 o'clock as always. Now it was 9 a.m. and Naruto knew he was just in time.

He was so distracted that he never noticed the man in front of him until he crashed into him, knocking down the bag the man had in his hands and his zanpakutou.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking!!" said Naruto, scratching his head sheepishly and picking up his sword.

"It was nothing."

Naruto looked up and he found himself in front of a very wealthy man, if his clothes were any indication. Beside him was a group of at least five people, all of them with their hands on the hilts of their katanas.

"Uh, again I'm really sorry."

The man looked at him with a strange gleam in his eyes and then he asked something that caught Naruto off guard.

"What an interesting necklace…" the man trailed off and lifted a single brow at Naruto.

The boy stood there for a moment before he reacted. "Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The man repeated his name thoughtfully. Naruto saw how the fierce men around him relaxed and let go of their weapons. "Well, Uzumaki-san, that's a real interesting necklace. You should take good care of it."

"I always do," said Naruto, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Who are you? You're not from Konoha."

The man snickered at the blond's change of attitude. His eyes were still focused on the necklace and after a minute or so he turned his attention to Naruto. "How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Naruto shook his head and the man's smile grew. "My name is Kazama Arashi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

So, Yugito, Kirabi and Arashi had finally appeared. Next chapter is going to be the begining of the Chuunin exams and the first meeting between Yugito, Gaara and Naruto...Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

See you next time!

do not forget to review and tell me what you think about it. ( No flames though).


	6. Family Reunions

Hello Again, I'm back with another chapter. The rest of the author's note is at the end so you can read the chapter first. There may be some OoC but I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

**This...-** is demon talking

and

_This...-_ are thougts and zanakuto's talking

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Family Reunions: Time for the Chunin Exams! **

Kazama Arashi had to say that he never thought his first encounter with his nephew would be so soon, and certainly not under such circumstances. He watched him closely, studying the likeness of the boy to his brother. Those pictures that were sent to him were good but the reality was another thing altogether.

The blond hair and the blue eyes were definitely Minato's, but that smile, that joyful expression was not his. It was different… Maybe some attributes belonged to the mother. For a moment both their eyes met. The boy was fidgeting a little and Arashi noted with amusement that it wasn't because he was nervous. No: with his expression he could guess that the boy was dying to ask something.

"Is the brat bothering you, Sir?" The comment broke the eye-contact abruptly between them. Naruto goggled when he saw the face of an old man at the door. He was glaring at him with despise. "Get out of here, _boy. _I told you to never walk through this street!"

"It was the closest way to meet my team," said Naruto, trying to ignore the look of pure hatred from the man. The old man walked towards him and spat in front of Naruto.

"Get. Out," he said with intense venom and hatred in his voice, a thick rod in his hand.

"Uzumaki-san wasn't bothering me at all" said Arashi turning to the man and sending him a cold glare. "You, on the other hand, are getting on my nerves."

Naruto and the old man turned to Arashi with surprise; the old man gave Arashi a once-over and shrugged.

"Humph, you're a foreigner, so I can forgive that comment since you don't know what that brat is," he said, pointing at Naruto with the rod.

"What he is?" asked Arashi with a little lift of his eyebrows and a cold stare.

"Again, sorry for running into you. I have to go," said Naruto. He turned and fled the place.

The old man smirked and started mumbling something about how he had scared away the 'demon' and that next time he would have a lucky punch. Arashi for his part checked the road Naruto had taken before regarding the man with chilly indifference.

"The Law forbids me to tell you what the brat is, sir. But if you are a wise man, you won't go near him…or maybe you could kill him, you look wealthy enough to get away with it," said the old man, smiling kindly at Arashi.

"Kill him?" said Arashi in a low and dangerous voice; he stepped forward, feeling a sense of vindicated pleasure in releasing enough of his reiatsu to send the old man sprawling to the ground. The elderly male gasped to catch his breath; Arashi left him to his devices. "Scum. These humans are so savage. Such a waste of my time."

The old man never had the chance to ask what they were or what had been done to him. Kariya Jin did his job as fast and cleanly as usual, and without a second glance at the now-unconscious man the group followed Arashi to the commercial district of Konoha and to their hotel.

"This was highly unexpected," said Arashi, "but well, at least he doesn't know anything. This gigai is working perfectly."

"Yes, sir. However that little episode back there could make him aware of our presence."

"I know, but I had the urge to make that man kneel before me," said Arashi with a smirk that he shared with Jin. "Anyway, it won't happen again. This town doesn't like Naruto at all, as is quite evident."

"Indeed. Sir, if I may ask, now that Naruto-sama is a ninja, wouldn't it be more dangerous for him?" Arashi turned to Ichinose that had uttered that question.

"What do you mean?"

"Sir, if I heard correctly about this place, a ninja's life is very dangerous and there is a high number of fatal casualties in high-ranked missions.."

"I see," said Arashi chuckling slightly. "I have thought about it, Ichinose. Remember this is my nephew we're talking about."

"I am very sorry sir, I never mean to -"

"I know, I know," said Arashi gently to a very embarrassed Ichinose. "That's why I would leave you to take care of him."

"Me?"

"Yes. That's why you're not using a gigai Ichinose. You would be in charge of Naruto's security in this place until we can take him with us." Ichinose Maki looked at Arashi and after a moment he bowed deeply before him.

"Yes, sir. It would be my honor," he said with sincerity in his voice. "Sir, should I let the young Master know about my presence?"

"No, it would be better if he doesn't notice you or anything about us and our mission," said Arashi after a moment of silence. "However if he does notice you, I expect you to keep all of this a secret until Kyouraku-taichou comes."

"Yes." And with that Ichinose left.

* * *

Kakashi watched his students carefully while they played the little game he had invented a few days ago to keep track of their individual progress. Sakura had been the first one to take the job. She had a bell and Sasuke and Naruto had to take it away from her. It was much like the bell test but this wasn't a teamwork test.

Sakura had failed. Sasuke had taken the bell away from her after she tried to trap them in a genjutsu. While Naruto fell easily for it, Sasuke was another matter. He had dispelled the genjutsu easily and taken the bell from her.

Next, of course was Sasuke. Kakashi was really proud of the progress the young Uchiha had made. He had, successfully, hidden away the fact that he had his sharingan. The first time Sasuke showed it to Kakashi, the jounin had convinced him to keep it a secret until the opportunity showed itself for him to show the world his bloodline. In the mean time it would help Sasuke copy some useful jutsus from Kakashi and maybe from other sources.

Sasuke had accepted that injunction without arguing.

Sasuke did hold on to the bell far better than Sakura; the girl didn't think she would be strong or smart enough to recover it and Naruto…well, the blond was really confusing. At first he did certain unexpected things, like hide himself behind a row of fronds, then he started a straightforward attack and finally he managed, by sheer luck, become the next holder of the bell.

His life as a shinobi had shown Kakashi that coincidences didn't exist, and those dumb acts of Naruto that usually gave him certain advantages were clearly far more than the antics of a stupid kid at the tail-end of the class. Once again doubt and suspicion was back and he decided to watch Naruto more closely than before.

He observed how Naruto kept taunting Sasuke who was twitching in annoyance. The blond had a big grinned on his face and was recalling the moment he made Sasuke scream. The last Uchiha shouted something at Naruto that only made the blond smile and come closer to the black-haired genin.

That was when Kakashi noticed the explosive tags all around the tree Naruto was on. Kakashi watched as Sasuke kept calm while Naruto got closer to the trap. He should stop them. Even with the Kyuubi Naruto wouldn't be able to survive or escape unscathed. He should stop Sasuke for doing that…

He should, but he didn't. He stood there looking, expecting… hoping.

A loud explosion rocked the area and Sasuke's eyes gleamed with triumph when the tree exploded into a million pieces and the ground sank in.

"Hey!! That wasn't fair!!" Sasuke (and Kakashi, though he would never admit it) jumped in surprise when the voice of Naruto reached him from behind. The blond was behind Sasuke who turned around quickly with shock written all over his face.

"Wh-hat… what the hell?" was all Sasuke was capable of.

"Kage bunshin," said Naruto with his eyes focused on the sight in front of him. "And it was good it was one of them, or else…Gee, you were really into the game, weren't you Sasuke?"

"Well, the goal was to obtain the bell," said Sasuke taking a fighting stance, cursing mentally when he remembered that Naruto could do a solid clone.

"Oh, I thought it was revenge for making you scream like a girl, Sasu-chan!" said Naruto with a chuckle. Sasuke growled, ready to punch Naruto into oblivion for his comment, but Sakura beat him to it.

"Idiot! How dare you said something like that to Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, punching Naruto hard on the head. The blond fell to the ground moaning in pain and the bell rolled out from his hand to Sakura's feet.

"B-but Sakura-chan!! He almost blew me over!! And, he did scream like a girl!"

Sakura's lips twitched upwards for a moment, but when she saw the look of annoyance in Sasuke's eyes her smile was cut short.

"Well, it seems like Sakura recovered the bell," said Kakashi, grinning as he interceded between Sakura and Naruto.

The pink-haired girl blinked, clearly confused by those words. She looked at Kakashi and then at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke merely nodded his head towards the bell and Sakura's eyes fell on it.

"I…I did?" she asked.

"Yes, you did. It was an unorthodox way of doing it, but it seems that that is our team's trademark."

"I knew you could do it, Sakura-chan," said Naruto smiling at her. The girl returned it and for a moment lifted her eyes to Sasuke who only nodded and then turned around.

"Wait a moment Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and looked with curiosity at Kakashi who had three sheets of paper in his hand. "In three weeks you will be participating in this."

Team 7 grabbed an inscription form each. Sakura looked at it and she couldn't help but feel nervous about the prospect. She peered up and saw the gleam of excitement in Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes.

"However, and while I did recommend you to enter the exams, it is only up to you to participate. Think it over, you have three weeks, and if you decide to enter just fill the forms and present it on that day punctually."

"You really think we're ready, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment, then he turned his eyes to Sasuke and Sakura that were just as curious as Naruto to know the answer.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have given you the forms," said The jounin. "Now, I have to go, have a meeting with Hokage-sama and I don't want to be too late."

"The genin exams, eh?" said Sasuke once Kakashi had left. "You sure you're ready for this, dobe?"

"Of course I am, as long as you don't keep screaming like a girl, teme."

Sakura rolled her eyes when Naruto and Sasuke started bickering. Moments later it turned into one of their fighting/training sessions to see who was right.

"Boys," she muttered, sitting under a three and looking at the form in front of her. Was she ready? She looked over at her teammates and she knew, without a doubt, that both of them were prepared. Maybe she still had certain doubts about Naruto, but even she couldn't deny that the blond was better than her in many aspects. She sighed. At least she had three weeks to decide and improve if she wanted to participate along with Sasuke-kun and Naruto.

"Oh, look at this; you're all hot and sweaty, ready for me."

That voice and that suggestive tone… Naruto shivered when he felt the woman behind him with a kunai angled at his jugular. "Hello there, Naru-chan."

Sasuke watched the scene and couldn't help but feel a small, tiny little blush started on his cheeks at the sight of the woman, at the tone of her voice. So far he had never seen a woman like her, the way she was dressed and… Sasuke shook his head, he wasn't thinking anything at all about that woman and himself. No, he couldn't. He didn't have time. He was an avenger not some…pervert. Sakura on the other hand seemed annoyed and was eying the woman with mistrust.

"A-Anko…-chan," Naruto added the term of affection when he felt the kunai pressed harder on his skin when he forgot the way she wanted to be addressed. "What - what are you doing here?"

"My, you sound so disappointed Naru-chan," said the woman, taking the kunai from his neck. "And here I came all the way to just play with you."

In the blink of an eye Naruto was behind Sasuke who was trying to get away from whatever Naruto was planning.

"Here, take him instead!" Naruto shoved Sasuke at Anko. "I know he looks kind of gay and all but I swear he likes women!"

Sasuke growled madly at the comment. He wouldn't mind going with the woman but to insinuate that he was homosexual was just wrong.

"I don't look gay, you idiot!" snarled Sasuke. Sakura on her part was ready to kill Naruto for implying that the woman could take Sasuke in any way. Anko was enjoying the little by-play way too much.

She batted her lashes at the blond young man. "Oh, but Naru-chan…you're all I need."

"No, please!"said Naruto when he saw the woman nearing him and Sasuke. He thought wildly for another treat to toss the predatory Anko. "He… he is a virgin!"

"Naruto!!" This time both Sakura and Sasuke screamed at the same time. Anko looked at the terrified blond and then at a blushing Uchiha and a very mad Sakura, she laughed really hard before moving fast and grabbing Naruto.

"Oh, but, I don't like virgin-gay-looking guys." And with that both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

Sasuke stood there, fists clenched, with a dark expression on his face. Sakura approached him very carefully, she was about to ask him what was wrong when she heard him.

"Lucky bastard. He not only gets power but a hot chick as well."

* * *

Two hours after his kidnapping Naruto found himself in another torture (though Anko called it training) session. Naruto was struggling to get free from the ropes Anko had bound him in without making the big snake in front of him aware of his struggle. As if that wasn't enough he couldn't lose his concentration or else he would fall from the tree and he didn't know if he was going to be fast enough to fall on his feet and not his head. Yes, Anko was a sadistic woman all right. He better not mention that fact in front of her anymore, or else she could do something even worse.

After finding out about the chuunin exams and his participation the woman went even crazier than before – if that was possible. Now, if only he could get out of that situation and run away as fast as possible he might actually enter the exams without any life-threatening wound on him.

_You know? I wouldn't mind being tied up by her. It would make things more interesting_.

'_Oh, shut up, you're not helping at all.' _

_I'm helping but you just don't want to hear anything about ropes, bed and that woman under you. _

'_I told you to shut up!' _Naruto hissed with a soft blush. He would never think, after hearing Ryuujin for the first time, that his dragon could be such a pervert. Naruto sighed and went back to try and free himself.

"What are you doing with my student, Anko?" Hatake Kakashi asked Anko who was watching Naruto from up another tree while cleaning up her nails with a kunai.

"Me? I'm not doing anything to him. Yugao would get mad if I did," answered Anko with a cocky smile that Kakashi didn't find amusing.

"To me it looks like you were working with him," said Kakashi with an accusatory tone in his voice. "Training with him, to be more precise."

"Me? I would never do that," answered Anko smugly which made Kakashi narrow his eyes at the woman.

"Well, I ought to feel relieved then, because if I remember correctly it is illegal to train a genin who isn't under your command. That would be really troublesome for someone like you," said Kakashi, in a kindly tone with a barely-evident warning.

For the first time Anko stopped playing with the kunai and her nails and looked up at Kakashi with a disturbing and disconcerting smile. "Tsk tsk... Threatening me like that isn't going to work, Hatake. Look at him closely, he isn't wearing his hitai-ate or his kunai holder. He just looks like a normal boy playing a funny game with a hot woman."

"We both know he is not a normal boy and that you are doing more than just playing." The bite was obvious now. This time Anko did raise an eyebrow at Kakashi before tossing him an impertinent half-grin. "Maybe, I should let Hokage-sama know about this and see what he thinks."

She considered his words with the same expression as before. Kakashi was satisfied she was finally taking into account his responsibilities and her intrusion. However, his momentary relief was cut short by Anko's smirk.

"Tell you what," she said with a strange gleam in her eyes, "you stop fucking bothering me about this and stop your bloody threats and I would not tell Hokage-sama about your training methods, your obvious training preferences and the fact that a genin you recommended to the genin exams is still practicing the tree-walking exercise."

And with that said Anko left Kakashi. Kakashi stood there, furious and helpless, and watched Naruto finally free himself to land gracefully on the ground, evading the group of snakes that Anko had sent flying his way.

* * *

"So, why didn't you say anything if you heard the conversation?" asked Anko once she had swallowed the dango in her mouth. Their training session had ended an hour ago and both of them were in some need for food.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a thoughtful expression before answering the question. "Well, it would be really hard to explain how I managed to hear a conversation that was happening a long distance from where I was."

"And? You have to do better than that Naru-chan."

"And, what difference would it make? I have known for a long time now that he's been training Sasuke behind Sakura and my back."

Anko looked at Naruto and snorted. She had known that Naruto was smart, just not book-smart. He was cunning and never gave any information away unless the situation required it.

"So, what haven't you done anything about it?"

"Nah, that would be a waste of time. Besides, I am dying to see their faces when they notice what I can do," said Naruto with an arrogant smile so characteristic of her own that the woman actually laughed at that.

"You better keep those comments to yourself, brat. Otherwise Yugao may think you're spending too much time with me."

"But, Anko-chan! I am spending too much time with you!" Naruto whined. "Look at me: I'm eating dango instead of ramen."

* * *

The chuunin exams were scheduled to start the next day.

The demon inside of him stirred excitedly and demanded blood, the blood of the other presences he could feel as soon as he set foot on that village. Looking to the side, he could see clearly as his siblings back away, a little afraid of him. His sensei had a wary expression and was trying to decide if it was wise to talk to him or not, but Gaara paid them no mind. He was focused on the other presence: the presence of his uncle. And his mother was demanding that he destroy and consume her borhter.

"G-Gaara, where are you going?" Baki asked when Gaara started to head away from the team. He really didn't want to talk with Gaara, not when he was in one of those moods.

The redhead stopped and turned his head and looked at Baki with indifference. "None of your business." And without further ado he left in a swirl of sand.

Baki exhaled steadily. He turned around and his eyes fell on Kankuro. Kankuro shook his head when he realized what their jounin sensei wanted.

"No, no way in hell am I going to follow the brat around Konoha while he is in one of those moods," said Kankuro, ignoring the glare Temari sent his way.

"This is not a suggestion nor is it a request. It's an order, Kankuro," said Baki with a hand on the bridge of his nose. "We can't let Gaara wander around out there like this. He most certainly will kill someone. You know what Kazekage-sama is about to do. We can't let him blow up your father's plans."

"You know how it is. No, I'm not going."

"Like I said, this is an order. The only thing you need to do is go with Temari." This time the girl lifted her head and glanced at Baki, who explained, "He only listens to you, Temari. Kankuro would only go to prevent anything disagreeable to happen."

Temari bit her lower lip before sighing in resignation. Baki was right: Gaara sometimes listened to her, when he would not listen to anyone else. "Very well. Kankuro, let's go."

Kankuro was about to argue when Temari arched a brow. The young man gulped and followed his sister.

* * *

Gaara found what he was looking for in a small park down what seems to be the Academy of Konoha. He concealed himself from the group down the park and watched a blond boy carefully. His movements, his eyes, his smile…

Something inside Gaara stirred in pain. He lifted a hand to his chest at the sight. There it was: a person like him, a monster. Just like him. But _happy. _

That shouldn't be; it didn't work that way. This was wrong. They were supposed to be hated, to be alone. A cold rage flooded him and Gaara heard the voice of his mother inside his head. She was angry and hungry… she wanted the blood of those around the blond and _he _wanted the blond's soul.

* * *

Nii Yugito watched the city before her. She never thought that a shinobi village should look the way Konoha looked. Of course, the only reference she had was Iwagakure and Kumogakure, but still. Those were cities always ready for battle. In here shinobi and villagers mixed in a way that Yugito wasn't used to seeing. She watched as her teammates laid down their beds and took a brief rest. She couldn't blame them. They had just passed the main gates of Konoha without being spotted as Kumo-nins but rather as Mist ones. Part one of their mission was complete.

To say that Yugito was nervous about this solo mission would be an understatement. She not only had to make contact with the local Jinchuuriki and tried to convince him to go with her but also she had to look for a boy, the sole heir of the current Uzukage. Yugito didn't understand that much about politics, but if Raikage-sama said he needed the boy to make an alliance with Uzu no Kuni then Yugito would do everything in her power to find out where that boy (or girl; they never specified the gender) was.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced. The jounin who was with her team frowned but he did not stop her.

Yugito walked around the city, thinking and concealing her presence from the others in the village. She wasn't a fool; she didn't gain her position because she was a Jinchuuriki. The moment she stepped into that village she felt them, two Jinchuuriki and five other presences that had Nibi edgy and cautious. She needed to be really careful from now on, but curiosity got the best of her.

_**Just remember what happen to the curious cat, Yugito. Be extra careful. **_

_'Are you going to tell me what those other presences are?'_

_**No need to worry about that just yet. **_

_'But I need to worry, right?'_

_**Just be careful, Kitty. There are more things in this world than you're aware of. **_

After she said that Nibi went silent, ignoring every attempt from Yugito's part to talk to her. Yugito made sure she wasn't unarmed and once she was ready she jumped up a building and started making her way towards the presence of the two Jinchuuriki she had just spotted.

* * *

The only thing he did was watch. Not because he didn't want to enter and take what he wanted, but because he wanted to know how powerful that yellow-haired guy was. His mother had said something really curious that had him …well, interested. Never before had the demon inside him wanted a human soul. At least, not one that was still attached to a living person. Why was it demanding the soul of that boy?

He saw as the blond engaged in a discussion with his siblings. Fools, they had told them to not bother him, but apparently they had a death wish.

He saw as the blond and the black-haired team mate of his entered the discussion. Kankuro, his idiotic brother, was just about ready to fight. His sister didn't want to be involved. Good, maybe he didn't have to hurt her. Gaara returned his attention to the blond and he noticed, for the first time in his life, surprised that the blond was looking his way.

Gaara allowed himself a hint of a smile. He had seen enough.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village." Kankuro stopped dead in his tracks and he flinched when his younger brother appeared in front of him a swirl of sand. "Put that away."

"B-but, Gaara! They started it! I was…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you," said Gaara evenly, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

Naruto knew, the instant the redhead appeared, that his suspicious were right. Since that morning he had felt really strange presences inside the village that he wasn't used to but that for some reason felt familiar. In front of him was one of those presences. A boy not older than him with a bloodthirsty voice, a killer aura around him and eyes… eyes that spoke of pain.

_Be careful, I don't like this guy and Kyuubi is way too restless for my liking. _

'_What do you mean?' _

_He doesn't want to say anything but I think…he knows this guy, or at least the one sealed inside him._

Naruto's eyes opened wide at those words. If what Ryuujin had said was true then the redhead, Gaara, was a Jinchuuriki like him?

"You, your name and the name of your companion," demanded Gaara looking at Team 7 without any expression.

_Give him part of my name; let the fool know who we are. _Ryuujin snarled and snapped inside Naruto's head.

Naruto was about to answer but Sasuke stepped forward. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I suppose you want the idiot's name."

Gaara's eyes drifted towards Sasuke for the first time. The young Uchiha scowled defiantly. Without a single word or movement, sand spouted from Gaara's feet and surrounded Sasuke in no time. The Uchiha wanted to move away but it was Naruto who pulled him out just in time before the sand imploded.

Naruto stared, appalled, at Gaara's impassive face. He could not believe Gaara could commit murder so readily. Sasuke felt humiliated and a little shocked. Sakura was just as stunned and she dragged Konohamaru and his friends behind her.

"I don't like being interrupted or annoyed by trash," said Gaara.

Sasuke glared and slapped away Naruto's hand. He stood up and was about to answer Gaara when Naruto intercepted him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the only thing you need to know is that he is Raikaze."

Kankuro and Temari were terrified by what had just happened. Their little brother was apparently interested in that blond guy, but who could this guy be to have Gaara so interested? And the way he moved! He had been so fast that neither of them could see a thing.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" exclaimed Sasuke, full of rage at the way he had been treated. He looked sideways at the big hole in the road left by Gaara's attack.

"Sasuke, stand by," Naruto instructed in a serious tone that was entirely unlike him.

"The hell dobe? Do you really think I'm going to let this bastard walk away after the…" Something bad was happening. Sasuke trailed off when a heavy pressure crashed into him. He recognize that feeling. It was the same with that nuke-nin from Mist back in Wave.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw Sasuke fall to his knees, fighting for air and trying to stand up again.

"Sakura, stay where you are. Take care of Konohamaru and the others." The girl stopped, astonished by the command from Naruto.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing in front of him, a hand holding his katana and the boy looking down at Sasuke. Naruto smiled slightly and the Uchiha knew that it was Naruto who had released that pressure.

"Yes, do it! Show me your real face, Uzumaki!" said Gaara; his eyes held a maniacal gleam while sand around him started pulsing and ebbing with disturbing eagerness. Temari and Kankuro didn't know what to do. They knew they had to stop Gaara but their survival instincts were telling them to run.

"Oh, for all that's holy. Look at this testosterone posturing and puffing."

Naruto and Gaara looked at the newcomer. A young woman, not older than fourteen, with blond hair, dark eyes and a hitai-ate from Mist.

The sand withdrew. Gaara stood there, arms crossed, studying the girl. Naruto for his part was really confused. _Two Jinchuuriki in Konoha, one of them clearly crazy and the other a good-looking girl?_

"Oh, fantastic. A family reunion," said the girl with an even, mocking voice and a roll of her eyes. Naruto blinked in surprise at that statement.

_Family? _

_**'I don't have to explain that to you. But, a word of advice, watch out for Shukaku, the damn bastard had wanted my position since the very beginning.'**_

Naruto didn't respond. It was a miracle that Kyuubi had answered that question, he didn't wish to push his luck. He looked at the redhead and then at the newcomer.

"Humph, I don't have time for this," snapped Gaara, surprising his siblings. He turned on his heel and strolled away. A few meters ahead he stopped and addressed Naruto and the blond girl. "By the end of these exams, mother will have your friends' blood... and the two of your souls." He did not look at them as he said it, but let the message sink in. Then he disappeared in a quick rush of sand and wind.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and then at Naruto. The blond saw the terror in their eyes and he felt bad for them, for Gaara and for himself. The two left also, though not as Gaara had.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto whirled around and saw that Sasuke was examining him with an inscrutable expression.

"I don't know," Naruto temporized.

"Don't lie to me dobe," whispered Sasuke, grabbing Naruto by his shirt. His voice rose. "I saw you… I _felt _it... what the hell was that!?"

"Don't yell at me Sasuke, I don't know what you are talking about," said Naruto, evading the Uchiha's gaze.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura tentatively. "Let him go."

Sasuke was debating within himself. Should he let go of Naruto or should he beat the truth out of him?

"What the hell happened in here?" Another voice, this time it came from an Anbu shinobi with a cat mask on her. "Naruto? What the hell happened here?"

A group of Anbu surrounded the place and Naruto made a lame explanation of what had happened. His tale was ludicrous and unbelievable even for a kid, but funnily enough, everyone agreed that that was what happened. No one said more about the matter.

* * *

"I knew I would find you here," said Naruto, jumping down from a tree. Sasuke glanced at him once but continue punching the dummy doll he was using to train his taijutsu.

There was a long moment of silence in which Sasuke kept up his punches and kicks to the maximum, until the dummy exploded into splinters and sandy particles. Naruto watched Sasuke all the while, Ryuujin in his lap.

"Why?" asked Sasuke finally, panting. Sweat was rolling down his face and he was glaring at the blond. "Why do you have such power? Why do you catch everyone's attention? What's so special about you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, Sasuke," said Naruto standing up and walking towards Sasuke. "I'm not special and the attention I am given usually it isn't that good. Power? I don't have it, but I've been training hard every day to get to where I am, so that those scornful and hateful glares people send my way can change into respect and…"

"So, you're telling me that the dead-last of the academy improve in such a little time because he trained?" replied Sasuke sarcastically.

"Of course not! I've been training since before that," protested Naruto.

"So, you're not denying you have a kind of power, whatever that power is." Another silence. Sasuke studied Naruto closely while the blond shifted from side to side, a little uncomfortable by the question.

For a moment Naruto considered telling Sasuke about the souls, the hollows and the shinigami. About his own power and Ryuujin but…

_Don't do it Naruto. _

'_Why? He is my friend and… I think it's fair to tell him about it. Look at him. He's going crazy trying to figure it out.' _

_For the same reason. Naruto, I've been with you since you were a kid, I know how alone you've felt all this time but I don't trust him. There is something about him that it isn't right. _

'_Look, if you saying that because he wants to kill his brother, that's okay. I'm sure we can convince him to look for alternatives.' _

_You have too much faith in your kindness. Hear me out, don't do it, and don't tell him about you, me and our world. _

Sasuke peered at Naruto for a long time and he almost smiled triumphantly. He had done it. Finally, Naruto was about to share that knowledge, he had known that the blond was hiding something. An idiot like Naruto couldn't become that good in such short time…

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" he prompted.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sasuke. Like I said I trained hard to be in the place I am now."

Sasuke's expression clouded over.

Unable to bear the tense atmosphere, Naruto said in a too-cheerful tone, "Come on, I'm just as nervous as you about tomorrow. Let's go get something to eat. My treat!"

"Okay, let's go," Sasuke agreed. Naruto went ahead of him so he never saw the red eyes behind him.

* * *

The day of the chuunin exams had arrived and Team 7 was walking towards the classroom where they were expected. Naruto was trying hard not to laugh while Sasuke wore a dark expression. Sakura was trying to decide whether it was fine or not to say something at all.

"Don't feel bad, Sasuke. It could happen to any one of us," said Naruto with a big grin that earned him a glare from Sasuke and Sakura. "Just yesterday you said that I usually had all the attention, so there you have it: that freaky guy with thick eyebrows is coming for you. I would be very careful; he seems to be looking for a serious relationship."

"Come back here Naruto! You're not going to live long enough to enter these exams!" yelled Sasuke, trying to grab the blond that was running ahead of him. Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at their antics. She felt nervous and anxious about what was going to happen and they were making her edgy.

"Okay, you two stop it this instant!" she exclaimed, startling both Naruto and Sasuke. They looked at her with wide eyes at her tone and her angry glare. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. While it was common for the girl to scream at Naruto she never had done that to Sasuke, and right now it seemed like Sasuke was included in the scolding.

"Can you behave according to your rank? At least until this whole thing is over?" complained Sakura, stalking forward. Naruto gaped at the angry Sakura. Sasuke could only shrug.

"Women," Naruto murmured and decided to follow his teammate with Sasuke close behind.

Once they were in front of the classroom they saw Kakashi waiting for them. The jounin looked at each one of them for a beat before smiling.

"I'm very proud of you. It's good to know that all of you decided to come," said Kakashi. "Now, inside there are a lot of people ready to do whatever is necessary to win and obtain the title of chunin. I want you to think carefully about it and do your best."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Okay, go on. Enjoy yourselves!" said Kakashi opening the door for his students to enter the place.

The first thing Naruto heard was a high pitch scream of 'Sasuke-kun'. It was from Ino. It was amusing how soon Ino and Sakura were fighting over a now-missing Sasuke. Naruto found him easily though; Sasuke was surveying the room's occupants haughtily.

"Look at that? If it isn't Naruto!" The blond turned around to see a grinning Kiba and his dog Akamaru perched on his jacket. "What happen to that jacket of yours? Finally got some sense of style?"

"Nah, it got destroyed on my last mission," said Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"What?! What happened to destroy your jacket?" Kiba chortled. "Trip over a pebble?"

"Actually, his jacket was destroyed when an A-class nuke-nin tried to kill him and Naruto evaded his attack before killing him," Sasuke drawled, not paying Kiba any attention. Kiba's laughter stopped abruptly at Sasuke's words. Inuzuka Kiba looked from Naruto to Sasuke trying to determine if what the black-haired guy had said was true.

"And I guess the number eight in your shirt is the number of ninjas you have killed?" This time it was Shikamaru the one who spoke. The lazy boy was leaning against the wall, apparently deciding that standing was too troublesome for him.

Kiba's eyes widened even further and he gawped at the group in front of him not really believing, or at least not wanting to believe what they had just said.

"Kiba, close your mouth, they're playing with you," said Shino beside him. Shino had moved so soundlessly that even Sasuke was impressed.

"So…you didn't kill nine people?" said Kiba, recovering a little. Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, I killed one," he replied. He then turned his attention on Shikamaru. "So, lazybones, you got dragged here? Or did you come voluntarily?"

"Dragged. You really think I would come to such a troublesome event?" yawned Shikamaru, darting a glance at Ino and then looking at Naruto. "You've changed."

"Please, don't tell him that, otherwise he is going to believe he became 'cooler'," said Sasuke, surprising Shikamaru with a hint of a smile.

"Hey!" Naruto affected a pout. Kiba grimaced with fake disgust. Naruto shrugged and said, "But I _did _change; it is good that someone noticed it."

Shikamaru had observed Naruto carefully from below half-lidded eyes since the blond had entered the classroom; he meant it when he said that the blond had changed. Not only because of his clothes, which was a good change, but also in the way he expressed himself, in the way he moved.

Naruto was now very much a shinobi.

"Something wrong, Shikamaru?" asked Choji, who had come to stand with his friend.

"There's gonna be trouble," Shikamaru said in a low voice. Kiba and Naruto were now arguing over the definition of cool while Ino and Sakura had resumed their blatant attempts to endear themselves to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at his feet. "I thought we just had to be careful of Sasuke, Shino and Hinata, but apparently Naruto is going to be difficult as well."

Choji took another chip and watched the blond boy and then back at Shikamaru. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Choji nodded, knowing that Shikamaru was very seldom wrong about such matters. A new Konoha genin joined the group, showing some data cards he had compiled. Shikamaru stayed away; he preferred gathering data on his own and analyzing them by himself.

Yugito hadn't taken away her eyes from the blond from the moment he entered the room. She had to admit that the boy was kind of cute and hot. With his blond hair and those eyes that were sparkling with energy, she had to wonder just how good the blond might look without that black t-shirt on. Yugito shook her head. She mustn't think about the blond in that way. He was part of her mission and until the mission was a complete success the blond was forbidden.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" asked one of her teammates.

"I need to do something." The other teenager merely nodded and stood back.

Yugito neared the group from Konoha, barely hearing what they were discussing until she caught the words 'card', 'abilities' and something about information on the other genin in the room. Well, this was a good opportunity to do establish her second contact with the blond. She hunkered down.

"You guys seem to have an interesting card collection."

Kabuto and the others looked up at the owner of the voice. It was a girl, the same girl Team 7 saw the day before when they faced Gaara and his siblings.

"You were the girl from yesterday, outside the Academy!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at her with surprise.

Yugito beamed. "I would like to know what information you have on this blond here."

"I don't think that would be wise, you're not exactly an ally..." Kabuto hesitated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I also want to know about Naruto."

Sasuke's intervention surprised everyone. The black-haired guy was looking directly at Naruto and then turned to lock his gaze on Kabuto's cards. "I'm curious what your cards say about him"

"What the hell is going on here?"whispered Ino in Sakura's ear. "Since when is a woman and Sasuke-kun interested in Naruto?"

"Don't ask me, I don't even know myself but… I can tell you that I'm a bit curious as well."

"Why? is not as if Naruto is that strong or anything like that," said Ino with an amused smile.

Sakura only shook her head slightly. "You would be surprised."

"Okay, here it is. Uzumaki Naruto, genin of the Leaf, taijutsu is low to average, ninjutsu is average and genjutsu is non-existent," said Kabuto looking carefully at his cards and then at Naruto, Sasuke and Yugito. From their faces Kabuto had the impression he was missing something which bothered him greatly. Orochimaru-sama wouldn't be happy if he omitted any detail about one of Sasuke's teammates.

"Ha! What a joke! I don't know why you want to know about the deadweight, Sasuke. We all know he is a loser!" exclaimed Kiba with a toothy smile.

"Humph, I take it those cards of you aren't up-to-date, right?" commented Sasuke acidly, losing all interest in Kabuto.

"I don't know what you mean," said Kabuto. "They are reliable and have the right information up to last week."

"Well, you don't mention that my stamina and my chakra reserves are above normal or my sword," said Naruto with his card in his hand. He had felt rather insulted by what the card had said.

"Oh, that. Well, your chakra reserves are not that important if your ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities are so low. It doesn't matter how much chakra you have if you don't know how to use it."

"Exactly! See that's why you almost didn't graduate," said Kiba.

"And your sword. I'm sorry to say this Naruto-kun, but do you even know how to use it?" asked Kabuto with a small smile.

Naruto and Sasuke frowned at that. The blond was about to reply but was stopped by Sasuke who merely shook his head. Yugito who had been observing the entire time smirked.

"Wow, that's impressive," said Yugito looking at Naruto. "Finally I know your name."

Kiba, Ino, and Sakura were dumbstruck at the flirtatious tone the girl was using to address Naruto. Naruto for his part was looking nervously at the girl and then at Sasuke who merely shrugged.

"Eh, yeah but I don't know yours."

"Oh, right. Nii Yugito," said the girl, stretching her hand out. Naruto took it and a wave of power swept through him, something he hadn't felt since the first time the Kyuubi talked to him.

"Wh-why…is that girl looking at Naruto like that?" demanded Kiba. "Why would any girl look at him like that?"

But no one could answer Kiba's question because at that moment a bunch of Konoha shinobi appeared in a number of smoky puffs.

"Okay you brats! Sit down, the chuunin exams are about to start!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First, I want to thank you guys for all the reviews, fav's, alerts and C2s. I'm glad so far I'v been doing a decent job with the story and I hope I keep it up and improving with each chapter.

Second, Gaara and Sasuke are going to be a little different (as you could see). While I don't like Sasuke that much, I don't want to make him so crazy and hungry for power. I also want him to focus in other aspects (like women) so far I haven't read any fanfics in which he has some real interest in women, hence Anko's appearance. I don't like it when she is portray as a whore, even if she looks kind of crazy. I'm thinking about pairing her with Sasuke or maybe Itachi...but you tell me (take into account that this may take some time). I also want the friedship between him and Naruto be more...meaningful for Sasuke.

Third, some of you ask about Kushina. Yes, she is going to appeared. No, she isn't married and the encounter between her and Naruto is going to take some time, but she is going to interfer soon enough in the story. Also, she is not the Uzukage, as some of you may think, I will grant a speciall request to the person who can guess who the Uzukage is...*a hint*, it can be from Bleach...

Like I said last time, I'm not good with OCs and I know some of you may not like them...that's why I choose some characters from the fillers and Kazama Arashi is inspired in the Kazama Arashi some time ago we all name as Naruto's father before knowing his real name.

Anyway, next Chapter more bloodythirsty Gaara, Orochimaru, Yoruichi and the second part of the Chunin Exams!

Don't forget to review!!! (no flames, thoguh) and tell me what you think!


	7. Shadows in the light

Hello there,

Well, I just finished the chapter and, since is christmas and I'll be probably away for at least a week, I decided to publish the chapter. So the beta version is out and like I promise, here it is! Again, characters may be a little OcC.

**This...-** is demon talking

and

_This...-_ are thougts and zanakuto's talking

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Shadows in the light**

Sasuke and Sakura were listening, their feelings vacillating between amusement and annoyance at Naruto's explanation of the first part of the chuunin exams. The blond was telling them how after almost an hour he decided it was better if he just copied the answer from some person rather than expect answers to come to him. Sakura pointed out to Naruto that copying was the goal of the exam. Naruto remained silent for a second before shrugging and smiling at them.

"Good thing I figured it out, eh?"

"Didn't you say just now that in middle of your desperation you decided to copy?" replied Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"But I guess…thank you," said Sakura. The blond was a little surprised and when he turned to Sasuke the Uchiha was nodding in agreement.

"What for?"

"For not giving up. You could have raised your hand and walked out," said the pink-haired girl. Her honest tone made Naruto feel rather embarrassed. It was the first time someone other than Yugao, Anko, Yoruichi and Kyouraku thanked him for anything, or praised him.

"You did well. Let's hope you don't go around running in fear inside this place," commented Sasuke. Naruto glared at the Uchiha but before he could say something a group of ninjas appeared and with them was one Mitarashi Anko.

"Okay, brats, welcome to the second part of the chuunin exams," she announced loudly and with a crooked grin that made many of the genin fidget with nervousness.

Anko's eyes drifted for a moment to where Naruto was trying to hide behind a very annoyed Uchiha. She kept her amusement to herself and started giving away the rules for the second part of the exam. She wouldn't say so yet, but Naruto had made her proud. Not only did he proceed to the second test, he also was making Anko rich! She knew luring the other jounin into a bet to see if Naruto advanced or not in the exams was worth it.

Sasuke was mesmerized.

It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed women before; he had. But, well, they weren't like her. And, damn the woman was so sexy doing twirling a kunai. He eyed Naruto who was hiding himself behind a very annoyed Sakura and Sasuke had to wonder why he would hide from a woman like her. He needed to know her, and obviously she needed to know him, Uchiha Sasuke. The black-haired boy smirked.

"Naruto," he commanded. The blond merely glared at him but Sasuke ignored him and signaled him to come forward. A little hesitant, Naruto walked towards the Uchiha.

"What? You better have a good reason to put me from Sakura-chan, Anko-chan is here and…I prefer not to …you know have any contact with her," mumbled Naruto.

"Too bad because…" At this point Sasuke trailed off. He looked to the side and Naruto could see a faint blush on his face. "I want to meet her and you're going to introduce me!"

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Sakura blurted in a loud scream that attracted the attention of all present.

Naruto had just seconds to evade the kunai that shot his way but he wasn't fast enough to prevent Anko from placing herself behind him with a kunai on his neck.

"My, my, Naru-chan, it seems to me like you weren't paying attention," she said in a very low and dangerous voice. Naruto gulped and smiled faintly at her.

"I was…but…but…" He looked sideways and saw Sasuke trying to signal him with his eyes. "But, you see, Sasuke was distracting me."

"Really?" asked Anko who shot a nasty glare at Sasuke while Sasuke did the same, only he was glaring at Naruto. "Well, make sure he doesn't distract you inside this place, or else…"

"S-sure. I mean, don't worry, I won't distract him anymore," said Sasuke with a strangely cool voice that made Naruto, Sakura and Ino gape. Anko merely lifted an eyebrow and chuckled before kissing the blond on his cheek.

"Okay, you brats, let's get moving. I don't have all day to wait for all of you to fail this part of the exam!" shouted Anko.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"It had to be some kind of genjutsu," said Sakura tearfully. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with annoyance while Naruto nodded, agreeing with Sakura.

"Weren't you more concerned about killing whoever you want to kill?" asked Naruto with a frown and Sakura nodded her head vigorously. Sasuke's expression turned serious and he looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Yes, and I will do it," he said. "But, that doesn't mean I won't think about my second goal."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know, rebuilding my clan."

Once again Naruto and Sakura stared agape at Sasuke, not really believing what the Uchiha had just said.

"You know, so far I thought you were kind of…asexual," commented Naruto turning around and watching Anko, ignoring Sasuke who glared at him. "But now…I'm not so sure if you're asexual or just idiotic."

Naruto was very familiar with killing intent; he had felt it many times while growing up. That's while he didn't need to think twice. The moment he felt it, he left in the blink of an eye. Sasuke seethed, feeling that Naruto had a death wish. Beside Sasuke, Sakura thought along the same lines.

* * *

Yoruichi watched the white-haired old man who had a pair of binoculars pressed hard against his eyes, a perverted giggle escaping his wide grin once in a while. Yoruichi really didn't have the time to kick the man into a bloody pulp, but maybe the women he was peeping at would.

With a smirk Yoruichi leaped forward and shoved the man in the back. He would never know or imagine that the black cat fleeing the scene was the responsible for the mob of crazy women in jumpsuits chasing after him

Yoruichi jumped up a building and stopped for a moment to consider what to do. She never expected when she arrived at Konoha she would find at least seven strong presences in the village. Two of them had the traces she was already familiar with. The other five… she knew them. Shinigami and high ranking ones too. Cursing mentally she decided to avoid Naruto for now. She didn't know if he was watched by some of those shinigami, but her instinct told her it was a great possibility.

It took less than a few seconds for Yoruichi to decide. Turning her back on Naruto's presence she went directly to the Hokage Tower where she knew she could find Yugao.

* * *

Jiraiya breathed in relief when he was finally away from the onsen he had been a few minutes ago. He was lucky none of the women chasing him caught him, or else… He allowed himself a chuckle. Of course, none of those women was as strong or dangerous as Tsunade.

Jiraiya straightened and looked at the monument of the former Hokage of the village. He bowed before heading down the streets of one of the loneliest neighborhoods in Konoha. According to his sources, that was where Minato's child lived. He would find out as much as he could about the kid before looking for him. He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered how, twelve years ago, he had decided to seek his own path and leave a little baby with a demon sealed inside of him in a village that despised his very existence.

He had done nothing for the child in the past twelve years, but now that the kid was a shinobi, Jiraiya was ready to act his part as the godfather.

* * *

After running for an hour in the forest, Team 7 finally stopped near a small river. Sasuke and Naruto tried to detect changes around them that could alert them of some other team's presence.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Sakura, sitting on the ground, tired after all the running.

"I think the best we can do is find other teams," stated Sasuke. "Weak teams which we can steal the scroll from."

"That may be a good idea," commented Naruto, looking around the forest. He didn't like the place, or the feeling he was getting. It was _Dangerous_.

_I'm more worried about that redhead; did you see the way he was looking at you?_

_'Yeah, he seems bad news, eh?'_

_Really bad news! We need to be at the ready,_ said Ryuujin, lying down on the ground, and resting his huge body on the outskirts of his inner forest. _Wake me if something happens._

Naruto watched incredulously as his zanpakutou rolled over and took a nap. Sometimes he wondered just how serious Ryuujin was.

"Well, we have rested enough. Let's get moving. I don't think it would be a good idea to rest in the same spot for too long," said Sasuke, walking down a very old path covered with bushes and undergrowth.

Sakura followed Sasuke while Naruto merely rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. When Sasuke got all bossy was better to follow without a question, or else he could be really cranky. Besides, this way Naruto could make good use of his new-found ability and help his team in time if something came their way.

Sasuke could tell that things were wrong about two hours after they had started walking down that road. He didn't know what it was. He only sensed that there was something wrong, and his suspicious were confirmed when he turned slightly and saw Sakura's frown. Both of them glanced at each other. Sakura then concentrated, only to open her eyes a few seconds.

"Genjutsu," she affirmed quietly.

The black-haired teenager stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up to him. "Tell Naruto. I'll see if I can dispel it."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke was ready to activate his sharingan when the girl's gasp distracted him.

"Naruto," she whispered. Sasuke whirled around and saw what Sakura had discovered. Their blond team mate had disappeared. Sakura called out Naruto's name a little louder, but there was no answer.

Sasuke tried to hide his worry. They were caught in a genjutsu and his team mate was lost. He growled under his breath, concerned and irritated, "When I find him I'm so going to kill him."

"My, my, Sasuke-kun, I didn't know they teach those things to the genin of the Leaf these days," said a voice around them. Sasuke and Sakura reached for their weapons and swiveled about slowly, back to back, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who is it? What do you want?" said Sasuke. He grabbed his kunai and activated his sharingan.

"My, such lovely eyes… Let's see if you know how to use them."

* * *

Naruto didn't see Sakura or Sasuke. At first he wasn't worried. He had stopped a few times as he had to answer the call of nature, but eventually he not only stopped seeing them but also sensing them.

_Did you notice?_

_'I thought you were asleep, Ryuu.' _

The dragon merely smiled at him. _I can't sleep when the air around you feels so stuffy. _

Naruto returned the smile and stopped walking. '_Thank you, so, what should I do? I don't even know what is causing…'_ Naruto didn't have the opportunity to finish the sentence when a huge shadow shot out from behind a tree. He had just enough time to evade a huge snake. His eyes widened at the sight. This seemed to be one of Anko's snakes but much larger. The creature hissed and renewed its attack. Naruto dodged and sprinted ahead of the animal, outpacing it easily.

_Stop running! Pull me out and end its life!!_

He didn't need to be told twice. With a hand on the hilt and gathering some of his reiatsu, Naruto whispered, "Make our enemies bleed, Ryuujin Raikaze!"

Hidden behind some trees, Kabuto's eyes never left the figure of Uzumaki Naruto. He followed every movement and was particularly interested in the katana that had just changed form. He was intrigued, mainly because Naruto's katana resembled to some extent the one Orochimaru had. Kabuto frowned, wondering not for the first time how Orochimaru, and now Naruto, had come into possession of these curious weapons.

* * *

Temari was terrified.

She watched her youngest brother stare emotionlessly at the three rain-nins. They were taunting him, provoking him. The only thing she could do, the only thing she and Kankuro ever did was watch.

When sand started making its way to the feet of the first of the unsuspecting victims Temari's first thought of 'better them than me' gave her a sharp moment of guilty relief.

"H-hey, what's this?!" exclaimed one of the ninjas. Gaara's eyes narrowed and suddenly the man was lifted in the air. His companions tried to help him but Gaara's sand tripped them over onto their faces and then caught them up as well.

"Y-you freak! Let me go!" screamed the first man, struggling against the sand that imprisoned him.

"No," said Gaara. "Mother wants your blood." He stretched out his left hand and a manic gleam appeared in his eyes. "Any last words?"

The men were sweating and tearing. They understood that they had messed with the wrong guy.

"P-please," the smallest one whimpered.

Gaara wore an unreadable expression. Then he frowned at a ripple in the air.

Kankuro and Temari felt some kind of disturbance as well. Gaara tilted his head to the left and narrowed his eyes at the sensation: a strength that exploded in a controlled way.

"Please…"

The voice of Gaara's victims brought him back to the situation. The memory of the grinning blond filled Gaara's mind. In a moment of rage he glared at the three men trapped by his sand.

"I was about to let your souls rest, but mother is hungry." Gaara's fist twisted to the left.

The sand covering the three ninjas from rain compacted with such great force, blood splashed around the three sand-nin. Temari closed her eyes for a moment and then made herself stare at the remains. Then she noted three translucent figures with chains in the center of their hearts hovering over their former shells.

Gaara's eyes shone while he made his way towards them. He walked forward but a kunai thudded to the ground at his feet. Gaara stopped and looked up at the newcomer.

"So, you killed them and now you're going to eat them?" asked the girl, a blond woman from Mist.

"Yes," Gaara answered. "Don't tell me you haven't done this before."

Nii Yugito smile at those words, ignoring the presence of her two team mates who had caught up with her. Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other, not really knowing how to respond.

Yugito jumped from the tree and landed in front of Gaara, looking at the redhead carefully while trying to determine how dangerous he was. The redhead's impassive eyes were locked on the girl in front of him.

"I don't follow animalistic needs, Sabaku no Gaara," said Yugito simply. "I'm past that, and so is Nibi."

Gaara growled and stepped forward. "You…you're just like _him._"

Yugito frowned and questioned, "_Him? _What are you talking about?"

Gaara was about to reply when a kunai shot towards his eyes. The weapon never found its target due to the sand that shielded the boy. Yugito swiveled around to see her two teammates ready to battle.

"Yugito-san. Let's just take their scroll and leave. We can't lose any more time with these people," said the young man.

Gaara still had a lot of energy to burn, and these humans were begging for him to smash them into a million pieces. Shukaku hummed deep inside Gaara, already itching for blood.

**_You should do it, Pet. These are just trash… the only thing of any worth in them are their souls!_**

_They're ninjas, and strong ones. _Gaara's gaze turned hungry. _Very strong._

**_I see you're learning. Good. Besides, we can always play with Nibi; I want to see if she has taught her host the way I have taught you._**

* * *

Naruto sat on a rock, staring at the bloody body of the snake. He was far from the spot where he had last seen Sasuke and Sakura, though he didn't know exactly how far away from his team he was.

When he first entered the forest he felt something or someone watching him, but every time he tried to seek or sense it, it would sneak away from his grasp. Naruto sighed and leaned against a tree. Inside he felt Ryuujin and the Kyuubi moving restlessly. A few seconds later, he understood why.

_'This forest is just plain freaky!'_

_I know. It felt like a hollow; but it isn't one…_

_'No, I know this reiatsu…_'

Naruto straightened with sudden fear. He recognized the presence of Gaara. What he couldn't comprehend was why it felt so familiar and different at the same time. '_This can't be good, not at all. Shall we go over there or…?'_

_It's your duty Naruto, whether you are alive or not, you're still a shinigami by blood. _Ryuujin sounded serious. Naruto hesitated before taking off.

Ichinose Maki watched as his young Master left, once again showing his skills in shunpo. This wasn't on the file that Kariya-sama had shown him about the boy. However, it was a relief to see that he was adept in so many things and that he wasn't as helpless as he looked. Ichinose frowned in the general direction Naruto had gone. That odd sensation… Ichinose shook his was there to protect his young Master, not to go hunting hollows.

Kabuto had seen enough. He watched as Naruto ran in the wrong direction from where his team was, which gave Orochimaru more time with Sasuke. The young man evaluated his possibilities for a moment. Naruto was certainly interesting and maybe Orochimaru had something to look forward to. If not a use for the boy, then maybe he could find a use for the sword.

* * *

Gaara was amused; he always was when his victims tried to escape from certain death by his hands. It made him feel alive to see the terror and the horrifying realization that they were going to die by his hands.

Inside him Shukaku growled and Gaara knew it was getting impatient. There were three souls waiting to be consumed and in front of him were another three. But Nii Yugito knew how to fight and for a brief moment Gaara wondered if the girl was really a mere genin or, like him, a more powerful warrior hidden under a false title.

"Yugito-san…" said a breathless voice behind her. Yugito could tell her team mates were tired and if she was to be honest they were only slowing her down.

"Stay back, I can deal with him alone." The other two looked at each other reluctantly. "Do it!"

"How brave, but it doesn't matter," jeered Gaara.

Yugito furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?"

"They're already in my grasp."

Yugito's eyes widened with realization. She turned around and saw sand under their feet. She jumped just in time, but her team mates weren't as lucky as her.

"Let them go!" she demanded. Gaara merely chuckled, enjoying the struggle the ninjas were putting up, trying to escape his sand.

He gazed at Yugito and the young woman noticed the change in his eyes. He was freeing some of his power and the air around became stuffy and heavy, making it almost impossible to breathe. Yugito glared at the redhead and she also released her own power.

"I wonder if you would be fast enough to save them?" Gaara mused in a disinterested tone. He reached his fingers out and curled them in slowly. Yugito snarled; the young man was deliberately playing with her.

She launched herself against Gaara the same time a blurry figure crashed into the center of the tableau. There was a violent tremor through the scene and Yugito's team mates were suddenly free of the vice grip of sand.

Naruto had arrived just in time.

"So, you did come." Gaara was satisfied with the dark gleam in the blond's eyes

"What the hell happened in here?" Naruto demanded. He noticed Yugito, her team mates and Gaara's siblings. Then the souls… "You did this?"

Gaara's smile was condescendingly calm. "What if I did? Did you come here to stop me, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto's hand closed around his katana's hilt. Standing up, he prepared himself for a fight.

Gaara let the familiar and hated sensations of alienation and isolation flood his heart and mind. The blonds in front of him, both of them, had happy smiles that should be forbidden to individuals like them. Gaara felt Shukaku snarl and stretch within. He had learnt a long time ago to sense the potential of people around him, to tell just how strong they were and if they were worth his time.

Uzumaki Naruto and Nii Yugito were just perfect, but there was a difference. While Yugito was merging with the demon inside her, Uzumaki contained something else besides the demon.

**_Shinigami…_**

The word was uttered with disgust and something akin to precaution. This in itself was surprising for Gaara and it was the first time he heard Shukaku said that.

Naruto and Gaara stared at each other, letting the pressure about them build. Temari and Kankuro were already prone on the ground, terrified and finding it difficult to breathe or even move. It wasn't only the invisible pressure that Gaara's and Naruto's reiatsu were causing the paralysis; killer intent and fear pinned them on the ground.

Temari looked at her brother and then at the newcomer, the blond Gaara had been interested in from the very beginning. She stirred slightly when her eyes fell on the sword the blond had in his hand and the kunai in the girl's. Gaara was strong and a menace, but something inside her told her that even Gaara would have trouble fighting both of them.

"T-Temari…" groaned Kankuro.

She ignored Kankuro and with difficulty pushed herself to her feet. Somehow she managed to stumble to Gaara's side, but her grimace and perspiring face showed how much difficulty she had in the few steps to her brother's side.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his limbs tensed up, ready to act if necessary. Gaara's sand was ebbing and flowing wildly. Yugito gritted her teeth, thinking how wrong her mission had gone.

"Gaara… please, stop."

The redhead didn't even react when he heard his sister. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the expression of terror on her face. They always looked at him that way, always.

"Don't interfere or I will kill you," he informed Temari coldly, not bothering to hide the bloodthirsty edge in his voice.

Naruto didn't have any doubt about the redhead's words. It was lucky that he had been trained in shunpo, for in the next moment he had Temari in his hold, away from the two columns of sand that had just smashed together where Temari had been.

Temari felt two strong arms holding her against a hard and warm chest. When she opened her eyes she saw the blond boy, but his eyes were flashing with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed hotly and Temari was surprised at his protectiveness. "She is your sister, is she not?"

"Yes, she is," said Gaara.

"Then why did you do that? You could have killed her!"

"That was my intention," Gaara stated. Temari shut her eyes at the statement, knowing her brother only too well. "I don't have any use for weaklings like her who can only look at me with contempt and fear."

Temari disentangled herself from Naruto. "That's not true Gaara. I just want you to stop this; we already have the scroll. There's no need to battle needlessly and waste time."

Gaara ignored her and turned his attention to Naruto. "You seemed to like pulling the hero act. You saved her. You saved my sister. I wonder… if I keep putting people in danger, if I kill the right person… would you finally fight with me with your real powers?"

Naruto stalked forward. "What do you mean, kill the right person?"

Gaara tilted his head while the sand around him flowed into the gourd he carried. Around them the pressure returned to something resembling normality and the redhead started walking towards Naruto. Naruto gripped his zanpakuto tightlybut restrained himself from rash actions. Gaara stopped just beside him, each of them facing opposite directions.

"You seem to be happy, to have a normal life." The bitterness of the tone startled Naruto. He regarded the contemplative Gaara, who went on. "You must have a loved one, a person precious to you. If I kill that precious person, would you fight with me?"

Naruto's glare met Gaara's impassive stare. Though the blond was raging at the threat, he could also see something else in pale blue eyes: a deep, buried sorrow that somehow seemed familiar.

"We are monsters. We are not meant to possess happiness or love," Gaara said flatly. "We're meant to be alone, to suffer and to feed ourselves with tortured souls. If I can make you into something like me, if I can make you use the demon inside you… maybe…"

He left the sentence hanging in midair; Gaara started walking away. "Let's go, Temari, Kankuro. We'll see each other again, Uzumaki. And next time I'm going to destroy you."

"You didn't have to come. I had everything under control," said Yugito once Gaara and his siblings left. Naruto glanced at her questioningly. She shrugged and smiled. "But, thank you."

Naruto grinned widely. "No problem, though, you may want to stay away from that guy. I don't think he's good news."

Yugito was about to say something else when her gaze fell on the necklace around Naruto's neck. She started walking towards the blond. Naruto was suddenly nervous; he noticed she was looking at the pendant on his neck. Instinctively he grabbed it and tried to shove it under his shirt but she closed the gap between them and gripped his wrist tightly.

Her warm hand around his wrist and her nearness made him felt a little uncomfortable, but it was the sudden source of her reiatsu what made him blush. It felt different and was somehow intimate. It reminded him of what Yoruichi had done once when he felt really sick and needed comfort. He remember the woman telling him how intimate the contact between reiatsu could be and it only should be done when one asked for permission or was involved in an close relationship with the other person.

Yugito didn't notice Naruto's nervousness or the fact that her team was increasingly surprised by her behavior. She removed Naruto's hand from his necklace and examined the pendant. She recognized the dragon and the thunder symbols. She also recognized the number on it.

"It's beautiful. Where can I get one like this?" she asked, but her voice, Naruto noticed, held a different tone, one more serious and impersonal. Naruto gulped and smiled weakly while he tucked his necklace back under his shirt.

"It was a gift, from my father," he mumbled. "Or so I was told. I'm an orphan; apparently this is the only link to my past."

Yugito's eyes narrowed for a moment, looking rather cat-like, and then her smile and twinkling eyes were back. "Well, this has been fun, Uzumaki Naruto. But I guess it's time for us to go back to the exams."

"Crap! My team!" exclaimed Naruto, snapping out of daydreaming mode. He beamed at Yugito. "It was nice seeing you again, Yugito. Take care and see you at the tower!"

"Yugito-san, aren't you going to take the scroll from him?" asked one of her team mates. Yugito's eyes followed Naruto until he disappeared. Finally she shook her head.

"No, he did help us. We could look for another team. Let's go."

_Nibi? Did you… did you notice?_

**_As if I couldn't. I see everything you see, Yugito._**

_Then that necklace… the symbol… do you think…?_ Yugito left the question incomplete.

**_Well, it seems to be too much of a coincidence, _**replied the demon, chuckling slightly. **_I mean, this would be easier if he was not only the Jinchuuriki you were ordered to approach but also that guy's son._**

_Too much of a coincidence, eh? But he did say someone told him it was a gift from his dad. Besides he doesn't resemble the Uzukage at all!!_

* * *

The walk to the tower was an uncomfortable one; no one was talking or looking at anyone else. Silence had settled between them and Naruto had to wonder what had really happened back at the clearing when he had found Shikamaru and the others helping Sakura-chan and Sasuke.

Naruto found his team a day after they split up, but not under the best circumstances. Something or someone had attacked them, leaving Sasuke unconscious and Sakura exhausted and hurt. Naruto arrived only to have to fight a possessed Sasuke who suddenly was stronger and faster than before. If it hadn't been for Shikamaru… Naruto shook his head.

He looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura. The tension within the team was evident and Naruto felt angry with whoever had come to disturb the growing friendship among them.

He had wanted to ask, but he didn't and they didn't elaborate, which only made things stranger because he thought they were going to yell at him for not being there when the genjutsu had started and later on when those Sound ninja had attacked them.

"We needed to be careful," he said suddenly. The other two glanced at him. Naruto sniffed. "I've heard that some teams hid themselves around the tower to steal scrolls from other teams… just thought we should be careful."

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow and his lips curled slightly upwards. "Wow, this forest seems to be doing a good job with you, dobe. That's one of the most intelligent things you have said so far. Or ever."

"Shut it, teme." That felt more like the usual Sasuke, thought Naruto. Snide, sarcastic and sharp-witted.

They decided to rest for the night. The tower was just a few kilometers away and they could finish their walk the next day. For security's sake, Sasuked proposed that they spend their night in a tree, resting in one of the many branches so they could have an advantage over other teams that might be passing by. Sakura didn't like the idea very much, but didn't protest much.

The night was falling fast. The forest was filled with unsettling sounds either from people screaming or wild cries of animals no one could see. The night was cold but there wasn't any wind. Sasuke sat on the same branch as Naruto. Both of them were pretty silent, just like they had been since the night before when Sasuke had been possessed by something strange and had attacked his blond team mate.

Sasuke looked sideways at Naruto. "I… it's cold."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

The young Uchiha shifted uncomfortably on the branch, the scowl never leaving his face.

"This was a good idea. I know Sakura-chan whined a little but look at her. She's fast asleep," said Naruto, indicating Sakura who was sleeping peacefully sitting against a branch.

"Look Naruto, I…" Sasuke trailed off and Naruto couldn't help but feel surprised at the attitude from Sasuke. It was out of character for him to be nervous and hesitant.

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

Sasuke peered into the forest before turning his serious eyes to Naruto. "I want to apologize."

Naruto almost fell off the tree. It was the first time he heard Sasuke apologize for anything. "What?"

"Something attacked us that day. It identified itself as a man called Orochimaru." Sasuke hissed with remembered helplessness and fisted his hands. "He was strange, and strong. He bit me and something seemed to have… When I saw you I felt… I felt a need to steal your… power."

There was a long silence after Sasuke's confession. The dark-haired boy watched Naruto who stared back seriously. It was an unusual moment for both of them.

"It's okay, I did hear you were bitten or something… I know you didn't mean it," said Naruto, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Whatever happened to me, it only removed my restraint. I have always wanted that power of yours. Or at least some kind of clue as to how you obtained them." The admission caught both of them by surprise.

"Why? Why are you so fixated on obtaining power?" asked Naruto. He placed Raikaze in his lap. "I don't understand. You are powerful as it is. I bet if you keep training the way you have so far, you would be incredibly strong in the near future. There is no need to speed up a natural process."

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto was confused as to what was so funny. Sasuke smirked. "This forest seems to bring out the brighter side of you. You seem more intelligent and perceptive."

"Hmph. I've always been perceptive," retorted Naruto, pretending to be offended.

Sasuke snorted and allowed a small smile. "So, you think I don't need your power?"

"You have your own that I can't have. You have your blood-line, don't you? You're a smart guy. Just wait patiently; it will come in no time. I don't have any special power, other than my katana and some luck," replied Naruto. "And if the time for your personal mission comes and you're not strong enough, never doubt that we're leaving you to fight alone."

"We?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, Sakura-chan and I. What are friends for if not to stand by their friends?" asked Naruto as if it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and he couldn't help but smile back at the blond. For the first time since Itachi slaughtered the clan, Sasuke considered the possibility of letting go of vengeance.

"Hey, you better sleep, dobe. I'm going to take advantage of your sudden intelligence to get to the tower tomorrow." Sasuke grinned when Naruto tried to whack him with a small branch. The blond boy relaxed against the trunk and nodded off.

Sasuke then turned his eyes to the forest and tried to block the darker inner voice. There were no shortcuts to attaining his mission, it whispered sibilantly, and he had to fulfill the promise he had made on his father's grave.

* * *

Orochimaru looked down at Kabuto. He was wearing a pleasant smile but his eyes were cold and sharp. He tried to find a trace of deception or lie behind Kabuto's words, but he found none. Then he tried to identify some kind of misunderstanding on Kabuto's part but, again, he didn't find any.

"And you said, Kabuto, the Kyuubi brat had a special katana?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto nodded. "Did you hear its name?"

"Excuse me? Its name?" asked Kabuto, frowning slightly.

Orochimaru straightened. "Yes, its name. Did Naruto-kun say something special? Think carefully Kabuto, this may be of some use for me."

The man thought for some time. He had been close enough to Naruto to watch the scene unfold, but not to hear him clearly. He glanced at Orochimaru and readied himself in case he needed to run.

"I'm not sure. He did say something but I wasn't close enough to hear him clearly." Kabuto's whole body tensed up when he felt Orochimaru behind him. A moment later a hand grabbed his shoulder and he could hear Orochimaru's mocking laugh.

"No need to fear, Kabuto. You're my most valuable minion and your information, though incomplete, has been of great use to me," said the man. Kabuto could feel a chill spread from where Orochimaru was holding his shoulder to the rest of his body. "For now we stick to the plan. Now that Sasuke-kun has the cursed seal, all else is just a matter of time"

"What about Naruto?" asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru mused for a moment before turning his yellow eyes on Kabuto. The smile the man was wearing sent a shiver of disgust and fear down Kabuto's back.

"He has become interesting, really interesting," Orochimaru murmured, staring into space. He started walking away. "Watch him closely. When the time comes, we'll make him submit to us."

* * *

Team 7 arrived at the tower without any more trouble; they had made it in time to have a good night of rest before the exam was officially.

Naruto was walking beside Sakura and Sasuke when a familiar presence called his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks and his face broke into a big smile.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura curiously but the blond had already started running down the hall. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a glance before following their blond teammate.

When they finally found him they couldn't help but rolled their eyes at his antics. The boy was jumping up and down with a black cat in his arms; beside the jumping boy was a young woman with purple hair in jounin attire smiling softly at the scene.

"Yoruichi-chan!! Yoruichi-chan!!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs, swinging the cat round and round in dizzying circles.

"Naruto! Stop it! You're going to make the cat sick or something," scolded Sakura exasperatedly and secretly impressed with the blond. They were dead tired and here he was all full of energy.

Sasuke was thinking along the same lines. He decided to just sit on the floor and waited for Naruto to behave his age.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Yoruichi!" Naruto stopped and hugged the cat even more tightly, his words sincere and full of emotion.

The cat nuzzled against him before letting her tiny little tongue lick the side of Naruto's neck, which made the blond blushed.

"I see she gets more attention than me, and here I am about to congratulate you for passing the second part of the chuunin exams," grumbled Yugao and Naruto smiled at her sheepishly.

Sakura for her part decided to sit beside Sasuke and wait. The both of them observed quietly as their friend talked animatedly to the woman and sometimes to the cat. They had been around Naruto long enough (since the Academy and as a team) to know something about the cat. It was Naruto's pet of sorts. Sometimes it would go away but the animal would always come back and Naruto would always wear the same happy expression on his face for days until the cat was gone again.

Sasuke's eyes clouded for a moment when he remembered the day his family had been taken away from him. Naruto had been the only one who had expressed his condolences and the only one Sasuke had believed. They didn't like each other in the Academy, so when the blond showed at his door with instant ramen and some badly-phrased words of condolence he had accepted it as an honest gesture.

He never told the blond but, that day Naruto had earned Sasuke's respect. If not as a ninja or as an equal, then at least as a person.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura and half-smiled at her. The girl was surprised but returned it shyly.

"I'm tired. I was thinking how Naruto can possibly contain so much energy."

Sakura chuckled and watched as the blond retold his adventures inside the forest, though evading the topic about Sasuke's attack and Gaara's assault.

"Yeah, he seems happy. It's strange. I mean, we see him smile every day and act kind of stupid and all… but... this is different," commented Sakura.

Sasuke stared at his blond team mate and nodded. "Yeah, let's go. He is going to take some time and I could use a shower and a good night's sleep. And you too."

Sakura agreed and followed Sasuke as he left.

* * *

"He hasn't changed his sleeping habits since he was a kid, eh?" asked Yoruichi, watching Naruto spread-eagled on a bed and with some drool trailing from one side of his mouth.

Yugao chuckled and shook her head. "He hasn't changed that much, but he is more mature. Even if he doesn't always show it."

"You said there was a period of one month, right? After this test?" asked Yoruichi, curling up near Naruto's head.

"Yes, when Naruto passes the second test to the finals, he would have a month to prepare himself to face someone to obtain the title of chuunin," said Yugao, not bothering to explain to Yoruichi the complexity of the chuunin exams.

"When?" Yoruichi asked with an amused tone.

Yugao frowned slightly and inclined her head. "Yes, when. You don't think Naruto is going to pass?"

"Of course he will. I have never doubted him," said Yoruichi. The cat's yellow eyes drifted to the katana resting on a table and she laughed softly to herself. "I believe in Naruto now more than ever."

"Then why did you…"

"Why did I sound unconvinced?"

Yugao nodded.

"I wasn't sure you believed it. I'm happy to find out I was wrong."

"I've always believed in Naruto," said Yugao.

There was a long moment of silence in which Yoruichi studied the other woman critically. She had never doubted Yugao, but Yoruichi knew some things were about to change. More than some, she amended privately, if the presences she felt in the village belonged to the only people who could take Naruto away from Konoha.

For a second Yoruichi wondered if she would allow it, if she would permit some shinigami (even if it was Kyouraku and the only living family member Naruto had) to take the blond away from her. She looked at Naruto and felt a pang of concern. Naruto had become more to her than she cared to admit.

"Can you take care of Naruto's training?" asked Yoruichi suddenly. Yugao blinked a few times before nodding a little hesitantly.

"Maybe. Only a family member or the current sensei can train a student, unless I obtain a permission to train him," said Yugao. "Why?"

"This coming month seems to be the perfect time to tell both you and him my part of the story and to answer some of your questions." This seemed to be the right thing to say to Yugao who became more alert. "Also, it's a good moment to continue the training where we left off. Something tells me Naruto has something he is dying to show but he needs to learn control."

* * *

Naruto felt excitement run through his body at the announcement of a preliminary fight. His eyes were drawn to the people around him, and he was happy to discover his friends from the Academy there.

Sasuke fidgeted beside him. When Naruto turned to observe him, he was bothered by the pain shown in Sasuke's face. Sakura was also aware of it. The pink-haired girl opened her mouth to say something but a glare from Sasuke silenced her immediately.

"What is it?" asked Naruto in a whisper while the first fight took place down in the arena.

"It's nothing, just a little annoyance," said Sasuke. Kakashi who had arrived that same morning frowned slightly but said nothing.

"Are you sure? It seems really… painful."

Sasuke merely nodded. Naruto shrugged and turned his attention to the fight. He lifted a hand and scratched Yoruichi behind her ear while the cat purred in pleasure at the treatment. Naruto had to admit it wasn't only the fights but also the return of Yoruichi which made him so excited. After all this was over he would go away with her and maybe, just maybe some questions would be answered. He was dying to ask Yoruichi about the Captain he had met on his mission in Wave Country. The fox-faced one…what was his name?

"Winner - Kankuro!" Naruto blinked and saw a teen with a cat's costume smirk while his opponent lay unconscious on the floor.

The blond frowned and directed his gaze at Gaara. The redhead was expressionless but his eyes were fixed on Naruto. Yoruichi felt the tension and she nuzzled against Naruto's neck.

"There, the redhead. He is… there is something about him that makes me uneasy."

"You mean the one from Sand?"

Naruto was startled by the interruption. When he turned, he saw Kakashi looking at him and then at Gaara.

"Eh, yeah, him," said Naruto. He could felt Yoruichi staring at the boy he had just mentioned.

"He seems quite normal to me," said Kakashi, though the frown on his face showed differently. "However, I have to agree with you, Naruto. If any of you have to fight him I would advise you to first try and discover what he does before going all out."

"Yes," agreed Sakura while Sasuke seemed lost in his own thoughts. Kakashi didn't need to say them that, they had already discovered on their first encounter Gaara wasn't as normal or as powerless as he seemed to be.

Another bolt of pain went through Sasuke from the bite he had near his neck on his left side. He bite his lower lip to prevent any groan escape his mouth, he heard Sakura's gasped and Naruto's excited scream, then Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and Sasuke turned to him.

"Go on teme!! Show them what we're made of!" said Naruto.

Sasuke was about to jump into the arena when Kakashi stopped him. He whispered something in Sasuke's ear. The young Uchiha looked really annoyed but nodded his head before landing in the sandy arena.

"What did you tell him?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "I told him to be careful of his left. That wound on his shoulder is affecting him too much. When he wins this fight I'm going to take him to the infirmary."

"Oh. Oh look! It's starting!"

* * *

Kazama Arashi studied the clearing behind the huge monument of stone faces. It was far enough from the village so no one would notice anything amiss, but not so far as to take up much time bringing Naruto there.

He watched as Kariya and Yoshino started building a barrier that ninjas, hollows a other shinigami couldn't cross. He unrolled the scroll marked with the same seal his nephew had on his stomach and the one he had made himself to contain the beast in Naruto's soul.A shadow shifted and Ichinose Maki was kneeling before his lord.

"How is your mission going so far, Ichinose?" Kazama asked, his eyes still fixated on the seal.

"It's going well, sir. The young Master is an excellent fighter as a ninja and as a shinigami."

The last part made Arashi lift an elegant eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He knows well how to fight with a sword. With more training he would become an excellent fighter," replied Ichinose. "And also, his proficiency with shunpo is quite surprising."

"Shunpo? He knows shunpo?" asked a very surprised Arashi.

Ichinose fidgeted before answering. "Well, yes. He still can't do it properly. His technique is quite raw, but that doesn't mean he can't use it when the situation demands it."

"And what kind of situation demanded it?"

"Some reiatsu disturbance, sir. It was a presence that resembles that of a hollow, but not completely one. It almost feels like the young Master," replied Ichinose.

Arashi frowned at this new bit of information. He had not felt anything, but maybe that was because he was preoccupied with other things and he was far away from the source. Still…

"And where is he now?"

"He is inside a tower in the middle of a forest. The second part of the exam he's participating in is taking place there," said Ichinose. "I just thought I would report this new information."

"You did well; this of course is quite surprising. I didn't know Kyouraku-taichou taught Naruto shunpo," said Arashi. Ichinose decided to remain silent. "Very well, you can go back to your mission. I want to know everything Naruto can do, and of course, I want you to protect him if necessary."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Naruto gripped the rail of the balcony tightly.. He clenched his teeth and couldn't help the anger raging inside. It was just like when that Hyuuga Neji almost killed Hinata…and now, now Gaara was doing the same. Only he was more malicious about it.

While Neji showed some hesitation, Gaara was ready to kill Lee, but he hadn't done it yet. Once in a while the redhead would look at Naruto and the blond understood the taunting. Beside him he could feel Yoruichi trying to soothe him.

"You are at your limit. Yet, you keep fighting," said Gaara, tilting his head. "I can destroy you. I can rip each limb off, one by one, make you bleed and suffer like never before. Yet, you keep fighting. Why?"

Lee's eyes were opened in shock and fear. This pleased Gaara. Again he looked sideways to Naruto and smirked. Maybe, if he kept taunting this ninja, the only one who had come so close to made him feel physical pain… maybe, Uzumaki would fight.

"I…I can't give up! I…" Lee got into his fighting stance once again. The gates he had opened were finally charging him. His vision blurred and his whole body screamed in pain. But he couldn't give up; he had come so far! He just couldn't. One more time.

Lee lashed a side kick to Gaara's midsection and sent the redhead backwards. Lee wasn't done: he launched himself into another whirl and kicked Gaara in his face and the redhead crashed into the floor in an undignified heap.

Gaara could taste the metal tang of blood. He stood up and sniggered softly, which grew into hysterical menacing laughter. Soon the sand around him started moving wildly and some of the sand formed a half mask on his face.

Temari and Baki were petrified at the slow transformation taking place down in the arena, and Kankuro was trembling slightly when he recognized the mask. He had seen it just once but it was enough for him to know Gaara was ready to free Shukaku.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed and Naruto fidgeted with anxiousness. Mighty Guy was undecided. On one hand he could help Lee and stop the fight; on the other hand, he knew Lee would never forgive him for it. But the redhead was something he had never seed before, and his power, the raw power he was showing…

"Now, let me feed mother with your soul!" shrieked Gaara. Lee could only watch. His body wasn't answering to his silent plea to move.

The sand imbued with killer intent made Gaara's goal obvious. The sand was seconds away from Lee who had closed his eyes, as if accepting his fate as bravely as he could, and Gaara had a manic smirk only visible in the half of his face that wasn't covered by the mask of sand.

Death was seconds away.

A sudden huge explosion distracted everyone and a wild draft of air invaded the place. Sand and rubble filled the air and for a moment no one could see anything at all.

"Lee!" screamed Tenten in the middle of the confusion. Neji frowned as he located his teammate in the arena.

Guy had long ago left his students to go for Lee and when Sakura wanted to talk with Naruto the blond had disappeared.

"Naruto?"

Once the sand settled a collective gasp of shock could be heard around the arena. Gaara's sand never made it to Lee, who was now unconscious and in Guy's arms. In between Guy and Gaara was Naruto. He had pulled out his katana and knelt on the floor, the point of the katana stabbed into the ground and a big crater had formed around him.

Naruto glowered at Gaara and Sakura had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But even after she blinked she still saw Naruto's eyes shining with a bright blue and silver.

Gaara felt frustrated. He had meant to kill Lee. He had also meant for Naruto to interfere… but the other guy? Who was he? Why had he intervened?

"You almost killed him," spat out Naruto and his tone surprised those who knew him. Never before had they heard so much anger and hatred in it. It wasn't normal for the blond.

"He was just a mean to an end," replied Gaara. He felt the insistent presence of his mother pushing forward, trying to make him attack the blond.

"A mean to an end? What kind of horror is that?" This time it was Mighty Guy who spoke. Gaara gave him a half smile.

"I want Uzumaki to fight me… you weren't in my plans," said Gaara. "Why? Why did you help him?"

"He is my beloved student, my beloved comrade. I couldn't let him get hurt," Guy answered.

"Why? He failed. Even after all he did, he still failed."

"It doesn't matter. That doesn't change the fact that he is a precious person to me."

Gaara frowned. He looked from Guy to Lee and then to Naruto. The blond had stood up, katana still in hand, and was now facing Gaara.

"You did all of this to Lee only because you want to fight me?" asked Naruto, taking a step forward. Gaara smirked. Naruto felt a rush of blinding fury and was about to attack Gaara when Kakashi appeared.

"Stop it. There would be plenty of opportunities for you to fight him," said Kakashi.. The blond was trembling with anger while Gaara merely turned around and looked at the proctor.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara."

"That was despicable!" exclaimed Naruto, trying to push forward but Kakashi stopped him again.

"I know, but like I said, there would be plenty of opportunities for you to fight him."

"A doctor, please," said Guy.

"How is Lee?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"We'll see. I want to thank you, Naruto-kun," said Guy, looking at the blond. Naruto scratched the side of his cheek.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. Thank you. I never expected you to show yourself and save Lee," said Guy. "That was impressive."

"I couldn't let him get hurt, he promised me a fight," said Naruto. Guy returned the grin.

"Excuse me, Guy-sensei."

Guy went to the doctor who was attending to Lee. The man appeared grave. Lee was carried out of the arena.

"How is he?"

"His wounds are really serious. He suffered serious damage on his muscles and sinews, some broken bones and blood lost," said the man. "We'll head into surgery now, but there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Well, I can't be sure, at least not after the surgery..."

"Sure about what?"

"That he can return to being a ninja."

* * *

Ichimaru Gin was walking down the hall humming a tune he had heard in the shinobi world. His always-present smile was relaxed and for someone who knew him well would see that it was a rare, honest smile.

He had just returned from the shinobi world, his mission was a success, he had a date later that day with Rangiku, he had annoyed Hitsugaya-taichou and now he was going to talk with Aizen. Yep, Gin was a happy man.

He turned left and entered the office without announcing himself.

Sousuke Aizen was sitting on his chair by the desk, a book in hand and a hot cup of tea to his side. He didn't lift his eyes from the book, but he did motion for Gin to sit and wait. Which the Captain of the Third division did; he knew Aizen would not talk to him until he had finished the paragraph, the chapter or the line that had his full attention.

Ten minutes passed and Gin was getting restless. He picked up a sheet of paper and started drawing small foxes and cats. Then he decided to add a big moon and some dragons. His drawings weren't good, but they weren't bad either. _'At least they're better than the ones Kuchiki-taichou draws,'_

He chuckled at his own thoughts. This caught Aizen's attention who lifted a single eyebrow, closed his book and leaned forward with a kind smile on his face.

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting, Gin," he said politely. "This book is pretty interesting."

"Nah, not problem at all, Aizen-taichou."

"You should give it a try. It's called 'the Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'" said Aizen. "The main character, some ninja called Naruto, has pretty interesting, though, laughable ideas."

"It's the book Hinamori-chan brought to you?"

"Yes, it is. She has good taste."

Gin chuckled. "Yeah, though I prefer the other ones from the same author."

Aizen laughed softly and nodded his head. "I bet you do. Anyway, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Gin grinned at his former Captain's formality. "Naruto, eh? What a curious thing. I came here to talk to you about Naruto."

Aizen's smile grew and he leaned back in his chair. He took a sip of his tea. "Really?"

"Yes, though mine ain't part of a story… mine seems to be Kazama Minato's son."

For the first time since he had been under the command of Hirako Shinji, Aizen felt uneasy. His expression transformed completely and Gin felt a shiver at the sudden cold rage coming from Aizen.

"Minato-kun, you said? A son?"

Gin nodded his head.

"Very well Gin, tell me everything about this Naruto."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Before I said anything at all, I want to thank all the people that has comment on my story. Thank you so much for the comments!!!

So, this was it. I really, really hope it wasn't so horrible to read and that you enjoy the chapter. I want to ask you, also, if you would like me to post the chapters as I finish them and later on re-post them after they had been edited by my beta. This of course is up to you, seeing as I want to give you the best quality possible on my story.

Well, next time Kuchina is going to make a brief appearance (as well as Danzo). Naruto starts his training and the truth about his past is reveal. At least, part of the true. Orochimaru and Jiraiya are back.

Don't forget to review!!! (no flames, thoguh) and tell me what you think!


	8. The true about the lies

Hello!

First of all, I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews I received for the last chapter. Thank you so much guys! I love every single one of them and, it's thanks to them, that I decide to publish this new chapter. The chapter is edited. Thanks for your patience!!

**This...-** is demon talking

and

_This...-_ are thougts and zanakuto's talking

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The true about the lies, a fishnet of good and bad intentions.**

Naruto woke up early the next morning after the end of the second part of the chuunin exams. He had meant to talk with Yoruichi early in the day, but the black cat was gone. Now that he thought about it, Yugao and Yoruichi were behaving a little oddly.

Naruto shrugged off his worry and kept walking down the road to the hospital. He knew Sasuke was there recovering and probably Kakashi-sensei was there as well. This was perfect, because it gave Naruto the opportunity to talk with the both of them and maybe arrange training for the next month.

The blond boy was already making plans when someone calling his name made him stop. He turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei approaching him.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here so early?"

"You sound surprised," replied his sensei.

"Well, it's early," said Naruto with a cheeky grin, to which Kakashi merely rolled his eyes.

"I came to pick up Sasuke so we could start the training for the chuunin exams," said Kakashi. "This reminds me: I haven't congratulated you for making it to the last round."

"Thank you, sensei. But this is all thanks to you." Kakashi almost flinched at the chirpy and grateful tone Naruto used. "Wait… if you came for Sasuke and you called me… Does this mean you're going to train both of us?"

The prospect of Kakashi training Sasuke and him as equals was an exciting one for Naruto. He felt a little bubble of hope grow in his chest at all the things both of them could learn under Kakashi's more focused training. Kakashi studied Naruto and felt a little sorry for him; he closed his eyes and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Actually Naruto, I came here only for Sasuke." Naruto's cheerful expression started fading. Before he could say or ask anything Kakashi continued, "However, I didn't forget about you. I have someone who can help you with the training for the next month."

"What do you mean? Who is it? Is he strong? Can he teach me wicked stuff?" asked Naruto a little uncomfortably. "I'm fighting this Neji guy after all."

"Well, he's a good teacher and is going to help you with your chakra control."

"What? Chakra control?" exclaimed Naruto, staring at Kakashi in disbelief. Kakashi smiled down at Naruto and nodded.

"Yes, you still need to learn about…"

"But the only thing I did was train my chakra control before the exams! I have a good hold of the tree walking exercise and the water walking exercise!!" replied Naruto, disappointed and angry.

He was being thrown aside to a useless training, and once again someone was favoring Sasuke over him. Not that he blamed Sasuke, but still it wasn't fair.

"And I'm fighting this Neji guy and he is a Hyuuga!" continued Naruto, he wasn't about to let Kakashi put him under some stupid and useless training. Kakashi for his part was getting fed up with Naruto's bratty attitude.

"Look, Naruto, I know you think you're ready to learn tons of jutsus and to start more advanced training. But the truth is you're not," said Kakashi seriously, almost coldly. He needed to make Naruto understand why he was working with Sasuke instead of the blond. Kakashi knew the boy would understand eventually. "I'm your sensei and I know what's best for you. This will help you to become a more efficient shinobi, and I won't be disappointed if you don't win the fight against Neji." His tone softened and became friendlier. "I'll know you did your best."

"But…but…" stuttered Naruto. He could feel the silent rage emanating from Ryuujin inside him, and truth be told, he was a little angry himself.

"You can wait for me here. No, I better take you to your sensei for the next month right now, so you won't waste time."

"That won't be necessary, Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi turned to see Yugao, who didn't wear her ANBU gear but rather the standard clothes from the jounin. A black cat appeared beside her and immediately went to Naruto's arms.

Yoruichi could tell by his expression and the fluctuations in his reiatsu that Naruto was sad and angry. Yugao locked her eyes on Naruto and winked at him, and then turned to Kakashi who had a little perplexed frown.

"Yugao, what are you doing here dressed like that? And what do you mean it won't be necessary?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm going to take care of Naruto's training for the next month," she said simply. Naruto's eyes opened wide with surprise and a big grin grew on his face.

Kakashi for his part didn't look that happy at all. He managed to recover from the sudden news and smiled at Yugao.

"You can't."

"What? Why not? Yugao-chan is a better opt…"

"Shut up Naruto," said Kakashi. "This is not of your concern."

Kakashi's comment was met with a loud growl coming from the cat on Naruto's arms. Yugao nodded her head and passed the copy-nin a scroll. It was signed by the Hokage himself.

"I suspected you were going to say something like this, senpai," said Yugao sweetly while Kakashi examined the scroll. "That's why I went to the Hokage first and asked his permission. Which he granted – without question."

"How? Why?" asked Kakashi. Part of him was infuriated that there was nothing wrong with the paperwork.

"Well, I don't think someone who is going to fight a member of the Hyuuga clan, even if this member comes from the branch family, should be practicing chakra control," said Yugao, still sweetly. Her eyes glinted with deadly anger. "When Ebisu-san told me and I told the Hokage, he agreed with me."

"You can't interfere, Yugao," said Kakashi. He rolled up the orders. "This could be considered as interfering with my student. This is a crime."

"No, it is not. Naruto is an orphan. In this month, his training can come from his direct sensei or the Hokage can put him under the supervision of another jounin."

There was a long moment of silence. The two jounin studied each other, wary as cats. The silver-haired male looked mildly annoyed. The young woman wore her smile, her gaze hard and unyielding. Kakashi lowered his eyes to the scroll and then looked sideways at Naruto. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"Very well, if you already have the permission from Hokage-sama," said Kakashi. "I still don't approve of this; I know what's better for my students."

"And I know what's better for Naruto," said Yugao. "That's what differentiates us, Kakashi-senpai."

"So, can I train with Yugao-chan?" interrupted Naruto, who didn't understand completely what was happening between the two shinobi in front of him. Kakashi nodded without looking at the young blond.

"Yay! Heard that, Yoruichi-chan?"

Yugao inclined her head slightly at the older shinobi for his gracious acceptance of fact. "Okay, Naruto. We don't have time to lose. Let's go."

Naruto nodded and started following Yugao. He glanced back at Kakashi but the man had already started making his way to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto noticed that he, Yoruichi and Yugao were really far away from Konoha's walls. They had arrived at a clearing near a hill and a waterfall, an ideal spot for a peaceful and unwatched training time. He gave Yoruichi a side look before letting his bag fall to the ground. He was a little worried because if Yugao was to train him that would mean Yoruichi couldn't talk or transform.

However, Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something hit him hard on his mid-section and sent him flying across the field.

"Ugh…wh-what…"

"Humph, what's this? A ninja should always be alert!"

Naruto sat up, moaning and massaging his wound. He turned his large blue puppy-eyes at Yugao who had a frown on her face and was ready to attack again.

"Y-Yugao-chan? What …why did you do that?! It really hurts!" he exclaimed while getting up. This time, when he saw the woman approach he was ready to counter-attack and managed to stop another kick. He had blocked with his forearm, but now his arm hurt.

"Well, we don't have time to lose Naruto. The final part of the chuunin exams is in a month, and you need to get ready if you want to win," said Yugao seriously, all trace of levity gone. The blond boy peered from Yugao to Yoruichi who merely nodded.

"Okay, then Yugao-chan! This time I'm not letting you land a hit on me!" he said enthusiastically, though his enthusiasm died when he saw her smirk.

The sun had set by the time Naruto and Yugao finally stopped. All day they had worked on taijutsu and ninjutsu, working over and over to try and determined what needed to be improved.

While it was obvious that Naruto didn't have any idea about the basic stances the Academy should have taught him in taijutsu, it was also obvious he had received physical training from other people. Yugao let her gaze drift to the talking cat and she could guess who was behind it. The ANBU woman was still a little skeptical about Yoruichi's explanation of her relationship with Naruto. Because, seriously? Who would believe a story about shinigami and the likes? The only shinigami she knew was the one the Yondaime Hokage had invoked to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto. And Naruto didn't look anything like him.

"I can't move a single muscle!" said Naruto, lying on the ground near the fire Yugao had lighted.

"Humph, that was nothing," said Yugao grinning at the young blond. "Now that I know what need to be improved and what can we do about your lack in the jutsu arsenal, tomorrow we'll start our real training."

Naruto paled at her words, because if what they had done that day wasn't real training… He gulped. He was afraid of the next day.

An hour later after they had finished their dinner, Yugao finally turned to Yoruichi who nodded her head. Both of them looked at Naruto who was surprised by the two pairs of eyes focusing on him.

"What?"

"You've been keeping a lot of things from me, Naruto," said Yugao. This statement made Naruto uncomfortable. He shifted uneasily.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound normal but failing miserably.

"I think, Naruto, she means me and my existence in your life," said Yoruichi. Naruto gaped and then stared at Yugao, fearful of her reaction to the talking cat. However, he was surprised to not see any reaction. What was more surprising was that the two of them seemed quite familiar with one another.

"Yoruichi-san here has been telling me a lot of things," said Yugao. "I knew about her for a long time now, Naruto. My question is why didn't _you_ tell me? You know she could represent a threat to our village."

"I... I... don't know... what you are talking about," Naruto stuttered. Yugao lifted a single eyebrow and Naruto was getting more nervous by the minute. He looked from one to the other, his brain trying to come up with some reason. Eventually he gave up.

"How do you know about Yoruichi-chan?" asked the blond.

"I heard you once talking to her and her answering you," said Yugao. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"It's… it's difficult." Naruto watched the flames flicker and then peeked at Yoruichi who nodded almost imperceptibly. "And it's not as if you were going to believe me anyway."

Yugao snorted softly. "You should have tried."

Naruto this time noticed a tinge of hurt in Yugao's voice and he felt guilty for having lied to her. Yet the rebellion that he cultivated as a shield came to the fore. "Yeah, right. As if you can believe that I hear howls and screams of terror in the middle of the night and sometimes in the day. Or see souls with chains on their chest or that my cat not only can talk but also transform into a woman."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at Naruto's impatient words. That blond brat had spilled everything in his pique. The former shinigami had omitted some nuggets of information when she had tried to explain to Yugao about the shinigami. Especially that last bit.

Yugao tensed. In a blur she had attacked with snake speed as taught by the ANBU. What she didn't count on, however, that Yoruichi could move faster than her. Yugao found herself pinned to the ground by a dark-skinned woman with golden eyes and purple hair grinning down at her.

* * *

Nii Yugito gulped slightly. She didn't like doing this. It was painful and uncomfortable, and Nibi would have more control over her like this. But she had to, if she wanted to enter the private records of Konoha without anyone noticing her. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself, closed her eyes and ceded control to the two-tailed monster in her.

She felt her soul separate from her body; it was as if someone was taking one of her limbs off with nail clippers. Her heartbeat seemed to slow, along with her breathing, and her consciousness slowly slipped away. She wondered if people who died in battle felt the same, or if maybe the souls she occasionally consumed to keep Nibi happy felt the same. She hated Nibi's ability to separate her soul from her body. She didn't do it too often because she knew every time she tried it a part of her soul died in the process and she felt less… human.

Finally, she gasped in deep and loud breaths. The pain had been agonizing. Yugito stood up and saw her reflection on the window. There it was: the piece of bone covering her left eye up to her forehead, her eyes were yellow with silver slits, her hair was even blonder than before. She wasn't dressed as a shinobi but in white – a white hakama with a white sleeveless shihakusho. The only thing in color was the black obi holding up all together. At her right hip was a sword. Yugito frowned, pulled the sword out of the obi and put it on the bed.

_**What are you doing?**_

The voice was even deeper and softer than before. Yugito noticed it was her pronouncing them.

'_We won't need it.__ We're going to infiltrate the records room in the Hokage tower. It's not as if some shinobi is going to see us, _she replied with her own voice. She heard Nibi snort but the cat didn't say anything else.

However, Yugito recalled the presences she had felt when she arrived. They were the same as her, maybe a little purer than hers: Naruto's and Gaara's. She didn't know who these people were but she did know it wasn't the first time she felt them. Back in Kumogakure Kirabi had made sure she learned how to conceal her presence from them. When she asked about it the only explanation her sensei gave her was that if they knew about her they probably would kill her. Yugito had laughed: who _could_ kill her, a Jinchuuriki with powers yet to be documented? However the seriousness in Kirabi face told her he wasn't joking.

_Okay, then__… let's go. _Yugito nodded her head knowing that this ability would last only for two hours and she needed to go back to her body before the time was over, or else…

With a last glanced to her physical body resting on the bed, Nii Yugito exited the hotel room through a wall. If someone was to see her, they would only see a white blur flying over Konoha's buildings.

* * *

Yugao was fuming mad. Her eyes were practically spitting fire at the woman, now fully clothed, in front of her. Whatever this Yoruichi had done had effectively given her the upper hand. Somehow she managed to tie Yugao up and gagged her, effectively silencing calls for help and screams of fury at the two before her.

Yoruichi regarded the woman with a hint of amusement. It didn't matter how many times Naruto tried to talk reason with the women, how many times he tried to stop their fighting; he would always be pushed aside. That was how they ended up in their current situation. Yugao tied up, Yoruichi finally fully dressed and Naruto a little expectant and afraid of what could happen from now on.

"You didn't need to be so wild, Yoruichi-chan," Naruto mumbled. Yugao narrowed her eyes at him and Naruto had to lower his face a little ashamed for his part in the whole mess.

"Well, I have to _show_ her that if I have wanted to hurt her or someone in this village I could have done so a long time ago." Yoruichi looked at Yugao for a moment before kneeling in front of her. "Naruto is very fond of you. He considers you family. I have no interest in fighting you. I understand your reaction, but I want to say that next time you're not going to be so lucky."

Yugao curled her upper lip and a few grunts escaped the gag. Yoruichi raised a brow.

"Now, I'm going to take this from your mouth. But you have to promise me not to scream or say anything stupid until I finish explaining."

Yugao glowered defiantly at Yoruichi before her gaze drifted to Naruto. It took a whole minute before Yugao finally nodded her head and the gag was removed. Yoruichi sat in front of Yugao. Naruto hunkered down between the two women. The distant roar of the nearby waterfall did nothing to mask the tension, and Naruto gazed morosely into the fire, wishing for more illumination other than the fames and the moon.

"I guess the first thing I should tell you is that I and, in a way, Naruto aren't humans." This declaration caught Yugao by surprise. She looked at Yoruichi as if the dark-skinned female was crazy. _So, she is going to stick to the crazy story she told me earlier._

Yoruichi only smirked and continue with her explanation. "You see, he and I, and many others you can't see, belong to the world of the dead. We're shinigami. Like I explained to you before."

"So, you want me to believe you without any proof about this… this shinigami nonsense?" exclaimed Yugao, almost insulted by Yoruichi's story. "If this is true and I can't see shinigami or souls or these… hollows, how can I see you? You said you were a shinigami, didn't you?" asked Yugao. "How about Naruto?"

"You are right. You can't see other souls; mine however is inside something we call a gigai made especially for me and help me with my usual transformations and to hide my reiatsu," said Yoruichi simply.

"How convenient!" snorted Yugao. "But you don't have an explanation like that for Naruto! I've been by his side since he was a little baby. How do you explain him?"

"Naruto is half human. He was born a human, but could easily become a shinigami," said Yoruichi, omitting to mention the fact that for that to happen, Naruto needed to either die or find a way to separate his soul from his physical body.

Naruto, however, was paying attention to the conversation. He wondered if maybe he should interfere and ask about his origins. He was about to do so when Ryuujin's voice reached him.

_Not yet, Naruto. You should wait until your two women work things out. You have to be patient._ Grudgingly Naruto nodded and returned his attention to the conversation.

Yugao turned to Naruto and then to Yoruichi. Shaking her head she tried to laugh off the situation. "All of these are convenient stories. You don't have any proof!"

"You can choose whatever you want to believe. It won't change the fact that I told you the truth."

Naruto then made a decision right there. He stood up and went to cut the ropes around Yugao, which surprised both women. Then he stood up between Yoruichi and Yugao and looked directly into Yugao's eyes.

"I trust you Yugao-chan just as much as I trust Yoruichi. I love both of you," he said with a slight blush in his face. "I would really hate it if you two engaged in another fight like the one a few moments ago."

Both women remain silent, though Yoruichi was eying Naruto and Yugao curiously before the blond continued. "I know it's difficult to believe, but I know Yoruichi-chan is trustworthy and I have a way to prove to you that I'm a shinigami."

"You do?" said Yugao a little skeptically. The both of them were so convinced of their story that Yugao couldn't help but feel curious.

"Yes, just please can we do… I don't know… like a truce?" said Naruto.

Yoruichi and Yugao studied each other for a long time. Yugao had to make a hard decision: to comply with Naruto's request or fulfill her duty. It was really hard for her because her duty had been everything to her; it had been one of the reasons for her to protect Naruto. And this woman…

"I can't promise anything," she said suddenly. Naruto's face fell. "But I can try."

"Really?" said Naruto, quite surprised. Yugao sighed defeat and nodded.

"Yeah, I can. As long as she promises to never leave my side."

"I don't have a problem with that," said Yoruichi shrugging. Naruto smiled. That had been easy.

_Way t__oo easy Naruto. You better watch out,_ advised Ryuujin.

"So, how are you going to prove to me that you are a shinigami?" asked Yugao. She folded her arms expectantly.

"Oh, well, I'm going to show you my zanpakutou!!"

* * *

If Naruto thought things had gone well and weren't going to be awkward; he was sorely mistaken. It was obvious to the blond boy and Yoruichi that it would take some time for Yugao to get use to Yoruichi without jumping or tensing up every time she was near the woman.

However, while Yoruichi wasn't even slightly worried, Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty and uncomfortable.

"I feel so worn out," complained Naruto, massaging some spot on his back. "You didn't show me any mercy yesterday."

Yugao snorted at the pout on the blond's face. "Naruto, this is serious training! I don't know what Kakashi-Senpai has been teaching you, but yesterday was a walk in the park in comparison of how training sessions usually go for me."

Naruto frowned slightly, thinking over his training with Kakashi. Truth be told, his training with the copy-cat jounin was way too relaxing.

"You said to me last night you were going to prove to me you were a shinigami by showing me this… zanpakutou thing, right?" said Yugao with her arms crossed, glancing at Naruto who merely nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah! I can finally summon it!" he exclaimed looking at Yoruichi who smiled back at him. "On a mission, I could hear his name and then it happened."

Naruto grabbed his katana and couldn't help but feel sad when he remembered the circumstances in which he had obtained Ryuujin's name.

"Sasuke was hurt badly and I was fighting someone that in the end wasn't so bad," said Naruto.

"Well, what is exactly a zanpakutou?" asked Yugao.

"It's a weapon," replied Naruto, at this Yugao nodded her head and made a quick scan of Naruto while the boy kept explaining to her what a zanpakutou was. "You have to learn how to wield it, you know? Like kenjutsu, but I think they called it with a different name… anyway, each shinigami… ."

"Hold on a second, wield it? Like kenjutsu?" asked Yugao with a frown, her eyes drifted to Naruto's katana and realization draw in her face. "You mean to tell me that shinigami's main weapon is a sword?"

"Yeah, but… "

"So, that's why you have this katana?"

"Yes, but… " once again Naruto was interrupted by Yugao.

"And it was Yoruichi-san who gave that one to you?"

"Yes, but it's more than that!" Yugao's frown deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to explain until you keep interrupting!" exclaimed Naruto exasperatedly. Yugao subsided. Naruto harrumphed and went on. "Each shinigami has a different zanpakutou, because it's a manifestation of the shinigami's… soul. Of the – core – of his or her real power. That's why I needed to learn his name before I could use it properly."

"His name? You mean your katana has a name?" asked Yugao even more confused than before.

"Yeah."

"But what makes it so special? Some people give names on their weapons."

"It's not the same. I didn't name it. It already has a name. My job was to find out what it called itself, see? A zanpakutou is the manifestation of the personality and the power of the shinigami, but it's not the shinigami himself," continued Naruto. Yugao seemed kind of impressed but Yoruichi was rather amused.

"Its name is the name of the living spirit that gives the power to the sword," said Naruto. "Besides, they are the only weapons capable of cutting and destroying spirit bodies."

"You mean this zanpakutou has… like, its own personality or something like that?"

Naruto nodded.

Yugao raised a finger. "And it's a spirit?"

Naruto nodded again, but he saw Yugao's eyes shining with amusement and the corner of her lips lifting slightly. The purple-haired woman turned her eyes to Yoruichi and then to Naruto before falling into a battle-ready stance with her own katana at the ready.

'_Really, how stupid they think I am? Swords with names and spirits! I don't like Naruto believing such things or in this woman. I have to do something.'_

"Very well Naruto, show me what you can do with that sword," said Yugao aloud and Naruto felt slightly annoyed at the condescending tone in her voice.

He looked at Yugao and knew there was only one way to convince her of the truth of his and Yoruichi's story. Gathering his reiatsu and facing Yugao he spoke the command and his zanpakutou's name.

"Make our enemies bleed, Ryuujin Raikaze!"

This wasn't the first time Yugao had felt such a strange power coming from Naruto. Nevertheless, it was the first time it was directed at her and the overwhelming sensation hit her with full force before she had time to react. The air around her was heavy and difficult to breathe but that didn't stop the woman. After all, she was ANBU and while the sensation was powerful it wasn't enough to stop her. However, when Naruto stabbed the point of his sword into the ground before him, a huge explosion tossed Yugao off balance.

'_Ryuujin Raikaze, eh?'_ thought Yoruichi with a satisfied smile on her face when she saw Naruto in front of her. _'Kinda sad to know you're not longer a boy, Naruto. Great to know you have such a wonderful zanpakutou.'_

Yoruichi watched awestruck as a wall of wind enveloped Naruto with thunder rumbling from it. Naruto stood there with his now transformed zanpakutou in his hands and a big grin on his face.

"W-what… what was that?" mumbled Yugao watching that Naruto's katana wasn't longer a katana at all. It had a red blade. The handle was in the form of a silver and black dragon, and it was almost as tall as Naruto.

The boy was engaged in a small discussion with Yoruichi about techniques while Yugao couldn't stop studying the transformed sword. She remembered all the times she had discovered Naruto talking alone, or looking at nothing, or his shining blue eyes. The same shining blue they were right now. Then there was this zanpakutou thing, this supposed spirit with a name of its own… and Yugao could feel her skepticism disappearing little by little. She was starting to believe Naruto's story.

"So that's… a zanpakutou?"

"Yes, his name is Ryuujin Raikaze." When Naruto finished saying that the wind around him blew wildly around and Yugao was shocked at hearing a loud growl. "He says it's finally good to meet you."

"You… you can talk with... it?"

"Talk with _him_… and yes. I…" Naruto put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of a good way to explain his inner world. "He lives inside my head, you could say, in a forest. That's where I meet him and he told me his name."

"A … forest?"

"Yes."

"You see, every zanpakutou has an inner world inside their master's. That's where they reside and communicate with their shinigami," Yoruichi cut in smoothly. "While it is true that zanpakutou and shinigami are one, they are independent beings as well. That mean the zanpakutou can have a personality on his own as well as a name, a name he or she was born with and that he would reveal to the shinigami he or her deem worthy of them."

"So… this is a shinigami weapon?" Yugao wrapped her quick mind around the concept. She was still trying to grasp the idea but it was no longer as difficult to understand.

Both Naruto and Yoruichi nodded their heads.

"And…" Yugao trailed off. She looked over at Naruto. "And you don't know how to use it?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well, I know how to fight with a sword. But I haven't had the time to talk and train with Ryuujin. This pissed him off."

To prove it the wind was once again blowing strongly and lightning crackled along the sword's body.

"I guess we can give you some alone time with Ryuujin every afternoon after your main training, right?" said Yoruichi, watching with detached amusement the still dumbstruck Yugao who could only nod her head. "Meanwhile, let's see if you can hold your own in a fight with me and Yugao at the same time."

Naruto paled at Yoruichi's words while Yugao swiveled about in surprise. The ANBU woman turned to Yoruichi and then to Naruto remembering they were in that part of the forest to train Naruto for the chuunin exams.

"Right. I, uh, I want to see what you can do with your... with… him," said Yugao, still finding hard to refer to an object as a person. "Let's start."

Naruto stood ready to receive the attacks, with both hands on Ryuujin's handle, legs apart and body tensed, ready for the attack.

_Oh fuck! Naruto__, run!_ Ryuujin shouted before Naruto saw two purple blurs coming at full speed against him.

* * *

As time passed, Naruto wasn't the only one who was dedicated to his training. Of all final contestants only Yugito from Kumogakure and Gaara of the Sand entertained themselves with things outside of training.

The people in charge of the final part of the exams were not slacking either. Some were dedicated to organizing seating (keeping in mind the various notable lords and leaders who were often at odds with each other), others to safety and security, and yet more were involved with finding accommodation for the people who were to come for the main event.

Danzo followed with his eyes the new additions to Root while Fu directed them to the training grounds. The man let out a deep sigh and directed his eyes to the calendar resting on one of the walls beside a huge map of the shinobi nations. Only two weeks left for what was rightfully his was returned to him.

At first he had been reluctant to make any deal with Orochimaru, until the man mentioned something that may work in Danzo's favor. For some sick reason, Orochimaru was interested in the Uchiha. Danzo was all right with that. With the oncoming invasion he would kill two birds with one stone. Not only could he wrest control of Konoha and its army, but also free himself from the threat Uchiha Itachi represented.

Danzo was about to sit in his favorite chair when a sudden, and unwanted, presence called his attention. Almost immediately his personal guard appeared from his windows and the main door while a man with long black hair and golden eyes chuckled humorlessly.

"It seems to me that you have a better guard than the other old man, Danzo."

Danzo narrowed his only eye and with a gesture of his hand dismissed his guards.

"To what do I owe this unwanted pleasure, Orochimaru?" said Danzo, eyeing carefully the man in front of him. "I thought I told you clearly to contact me through your puppet."

"Yes, but Kabuto-kun got careless and Kakashi caught him, alerting all Konoha of his status as a traitor," said Orochimaru sauntering around the room. "So, you know the old proverb. If you want something done, 'tis best to do it yourself… or something like that."

Danzo couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at the familiarity and calmness in the other man's voice. It was never a good thing when Orochimaru seemed in such a good mood.

"Well, since you're here and I do not fancy playing mind games with you, tell me what are you doing here?"

Once again Orochimaru laughed low in his throat. This time he looked directly into the only visible eye of Danzo. "There's been a slight change of plans… or more precisely of my demands."

Orochimaru was surprised when there were no changes in the man's expression, as if he didn't care or wasn't worried about Orochimaru's words. Orochimaru was sure, however, that Danzo and his minions were ready to do something stupid if the situation demanded it. The snake-like man smirked.

"What are you talking about? Our deal was simple. You get to kill Sarutobi and whoever you want and take Uchiha Sasuke with you, and I get control of Konoha," said Danzo.

"Yes, yes. I'm _very_ aware of the conditions of our deal. However, you will need my help for having total control over this village. And for that I have one more request," said Orochimaru, "or, more precisely, a request for one more person."

"What do you mean?"

"How fond are you of Naruto-kun?"

Danzo opened his eye wide in surprise at the question. He hadn't expected the man to ask such a thing or to insinuate what Danzo thought he was insinuating.

"Why do you ask?" The one-eyed man was wary.

"You see, I have decided not to kill him, but to take him with me."

* * *

Naruto wondered how to solve his current problem.

He had been training for three weeks. Three weeks in which Yugao and Yoruichi drove him mercilessly in their own ways, like the slavedrivers they were. They had dedicated all their time to training Naruto. The blond boy was currently doing one of the things he liked the most: shunpo.

Naruto cast a look over at the two women and allowed himself a small smile. He was happy that the awkwardness between them had begun to fade away. He watched as Yugao kept asking questions about shunpo after she saw the demonstration from Yoruichi. She wanted to know how it worked. Yoruichi explained the basics to the other woman while Naruto attempted to complete his part of the exercise.

"I can't do it! It's too damn difficult!" exclaimed Naruto sitting on the grass, sweat dripping from his forehead which stung his eyes. He had discarded his shirt a long time ago and Yugao watched the muscles building on the young chest.

"Of course you can! You're just distracted," said Yoruichi who hadn't even broken a sweat. "Come on, I thought you say you want to learn shunpo."

"I want to," said Naruto and the fire of determination were burning once again in his eyes. "It's just that I can't seem to grasp the right amount of reiatsu to do it!"

Yoruichi put a hand on her hip and she observed the surroundings for a moment before turning her eyes to Naruto.

"You see the tree over there?" Naruto followed Yoruichi's finger pointing at a tree at least a hundred feet away from where he sat. The blond nodded standing up.

"That's your target. Remember what I taught you. This is about speed, not power or 'the right amount of reiatsu'," said Yoruichi. "You only have to focus on getting from one point to another."

"Right!" Naruto breathed in and crouched into his starting pose.

Mildly annoyed, Yoruichi slapped Naruto on the head to stop him before he could leave. "Wait until I finished my instructions."

"Sorry."

"Remember the first time I taught to release your reiatsu in a controlled manner?"

Naruto nodded again, remembering when he was five years old, Yoruichi had passed him a sphere for him to learn to control his reiatsu.

"I want you to remember what you did with it to make a perfect circle to cover you," said Yoruichi. "Don't release too much or you would end up crashing against the tree or, best case scenario, land too far away, but not so little that you won't move a step."

Naruto concentrated on all the things Yoruichi was telling him, just as much as Yugao, who was listening from afar. "Now, do you see the tree over there? Well, I want you to go there in two steps."

"But, if I think about the tree and the distance I won't be able to release the correct amount of reiatsu to get there-"

Yoruichi slapped him slightly on the head again.

"No, your body would know what to do once you have the distance and your target. You just need to know how many steps you want to take to go there," said Yoruichi. "You already know how to control your reiatsu when you concentrate, for example when you are in a really tough situation. Now you just need to do it in a more natural way. Go!"

Yoruichi went to sit beside Yugao and watched as Naruto did as he was told. It took him some time to grasp the theory Yoruichi had just shared with him, and when he first started the exercise he either didn't move a centimeter from his place or ended up behind the tree he was supposed to reach.

Yugao tilted her head and studied the other woman with grudging admiration. "That's amazing! You moved really fast, even more so than Naruto."

"Naruto is only learning the art of shunpo," said Yoruichi. "He's having a lot of trouble."

Yugao nodded and winced when she saw Naruto crash against the tree. "That I can see, but why?"

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side and lay down on the grass, "He's much like the way he control his chakra. He has more reserves than normal, hasn't he?"

"Yes," said Yugao, starting to comprehend the situation.

"The same happened with his reiatsu. For a boy his age he had too much to control properly," said Yoruichi. "I think the fact that his own chakra interferes sometimes with the way he tries to control his reiatsu and vice versa is one of the main difficulties."

"I see. It makes sense though. Naruto's main problem back in the academy was to free the right amount of chakra to do a bunshin," said Yugao. "He never got it and yet he could master a jounin technique without little problem. Using Kagebunshin is one of the higher level jutsus; it's infamous for the amount of chakra you have to use to form a solid clone and Naruto can do more than ten without any difficulty."

Yoruichi nodded her head, "Yeah. Shunpo is a little more complicated because it requires concentration, something Naruto lacks most of the time."

"So, this is actually good for his concentration, to be focus on something specific?"

"Something like that." Yoruichi sat up again and yawned as Naruto got back to his starting point to try again.

Both women watched as his determination only grew with each failure, as he would wipe away the sweat from his face and try once again.

"Is there any possibility you could teach me this shunpo?"

Yoruichi examined Yugao's serious expression but shook her head.

"Sorry, it's not something you could grasp, not even in the same way Naruto can," said Yoruichi. "You don't have enough reiatsu to accomplish it."

Yugao nodded, having expected that answer but was a little disappointed nevertheless.

By the end of the day Naruto had advanced more than he had expected. While he couldn't go to the tree in two steps like Yoruichi wanted (he had used four) he was grasping not only the theory but the technique. Just like those times when he had to move really fast and didn't have the time to think about what he was doing, shunpo was coming to him in a natural way.

Now that his training for the day was over he was proceeding to meditate with Ryuujin. Yugao and Yoruichi sat far away from him, watching him with amusement while the boy tried to find a comfortable sitting stance to 'meditate' with his zanpakutou.

"This is so weird," mumbled Yugao after a while. Yoruichi turned her head to the woman who decided to elaborate. "I mean, Naruto being this thing called a shinigami, and the stories you two told me…"

"You still don't believe us?" asked Yoruichi.

"It's not that. It's… accepting that Naruto is a shinigami means accepting he isn't human, at least not completely." Yugao lowered her face and Yoruichi observed with interest the frustration.

"I've been fighting against that thought the moment I was assigned to his care."

"I get it," said Yoruichi, realizing why Yugao had struggled against Naruto's and her own words. "You are afraid to believe he isn't a human. To believe that he may be what those villagers believe him to be. A demon."

Yugao chuckled and shook her head, "I'm horrible. I know Naruto isn't a demon. He is … He's just the nuisance and the rascal Naruto."

Yoruichi smiled softly and turned her golden eyes to the boy who was by now screaming in frustration.

"You are a good person, Yugao. I can see that you really care for and love Naruto. Believing that he is not a human doesn't make him a demon." Yugao turned to Yoruichi and was a little puzzled by the wicked gleam in her eyes and the matching smirk in her face. "Instead of being a demon, it kind of makes him a god."

Yugao blinked several times before she started laughing really hard. "You've got a point there."

Finally, after three weeks of awkward tension between the two women, it seems that some sense of trust was growing between them. They had to admit it was due to Naruto. Yugao knew they were far from being friends and from trusting completely in one another, but the small agreement was enough, for now.

"I have a question, though."

"What is it?"

"You said shinigami didn't interfere with the affairs of the living," said Yugao. Yoruichi merely smirked at the still doubtful tone the woman used to refer to shinigami. "Then, why would some of them be interested in Naruto? For example you or that man Naruto keeps calling Kyouraku-jii."

"Oh, that," said Yoruichi and her grin widened which made Yugao look at her even more curiously than before. "That's because, to them, Naruto is nobility."

There was a long moment of silence. "What?! Nobility?! Why?"

Yoruichi didn't answer, instead, she concentrated on Naruto who was now very still with his eyes close. The woman knew she couldn't delay her talk with the blond about his origins, and maybe it would be better to do so before the other shinigami interfered in Naruto's 'peaceful' life in this village. Yugao seeing Yoruichi's hesitation continued pressing her with questions.

"If I accept Naruto is a shinigami and all, and now this nobility thing you mention, then wouldn't his parents be shinigami as well?" The question caught Yoruichi off guard. Yugao was startled by the effect of her question: Yoruichi was tense and her gaze deadened. "What is it?"

"The answer to that question is… more complicated than you think," said Yoruichi. Yugao frowned at her words.

"You mean… you know who Naruto's parents are?" asked the woman with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side. "Yes, I'm surprise you or anyone else in the village hadn't made the connection. Or maybe they just don't want to see the truth because of its implications."

"What do you mean? Who are Naruto's parents? How can I make the connection? Ho… " At that moment Yugao trailed off, she turned her eyes very slowly to the blond boy who was smiling broadly at them. His golden hair, silky and wild in his head, his blue orbs full of life and the roundness of his face, a boy becoming a young man…

"No," Yugao whispered when the thought struck her like lightning. It had been something she had thought of a long time ago but Kakashi had assured her it wasn't the case.

Yoruichi nodded her head, thoughtshe wasn't sure the woman had made the right connection. "I think it's about time I tell Naruto what your village has denied him for so long. The truth about his origins."

Naruto finished his ramen in record time. He was really tired. All morning he had been attacked by two women while training his abilities with both katana and body. He had fought Yugao with the katana and Yoruichi with his taijutsu, and while he had done a good job, it was evident they were far ahead of him. Then he had spent all afternoon with Ryuujin, learning the arts of his zanpakutou and the different techniques he had to teach him.

The blond lifted his eyes from his bowl and saw the serious expressions on his companions' faces. He gulped; it was never a good thing for them to be that serious. Every time they wore that look, they either fought each other or launched themselves at him.

_Now that I think about it__… they've been like this all evening. Didn't you notice?_

'_Yeah, kind of… what could be the reason?'_

_Only one way to find out. _

"So, what should we do tomorrow?" asked Naruto suddenly, "Oh! I know, maybe, Yugao-chan can teach me some wicked jutsu!! Like a fire one! You know? Like the ones Sasuke knows! Or maybe… "

"Naruto, before we talk about your training for tomorrow, there is another thing we needed to talk about," said Yoruichi. "I think you're finally ready to know who your father was."

Naruto tensed up and his eyes opened wide at Yoruichi's words. It would be a lie to say he hadn't thought about asking Yoruichi about the topic. He had been dying to know the answer to that question ever since he was a little boy, but Ryuujin had advised him to be patient. And now, he was finally going to know.

"Okay, so…, um," said Naruto moving on his spot a little nervous and anxious about the whole deal. "Who was he?"

The tension after Naruto's question could be cut with a knife; the only sounds were those of the wind and nocturnal animals along with the sounds of the flames from the campfire.

A sad smile formed on Yoruichi's face. She stood up and walked towards Naruto. Kneeling in front of him she ruffled his hair affectionately before saying, "Your father, Naruto, was known in his time as the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

Yugao gasped when the name of the former Yondaime Hokage was pronounced.

_So, it _is_ true. Naruto is Yondaime-sama's son. But… _the woman turned her attention to Naruto who was, for lack of a better word, petrified. He didn't move or react in any other way. His face was expressionless, as were his eyes – since he was always showing some kind of emotion, this was extremely unnerving.

Yoruichi looked intently into his blue eyes and little by little she could see the news sinking in.

"The Yondaime? But…" Naruto's vision blurred and the boy frowned when he felt something wet slid down his cheek. "But then, Ojii-san, he _knew_… and the Kyuubi?"

It was too much. Faster than Yoruichi had ever seen him move, Naruto left the place. Yoruichi sat there watching the spot where Naruto was a moment ago. Yugao stood up ready to follow the blond but Yoruichi stopped her.

"No, let him be. He needs to calm down and think things over."

"But, but this… are you sure? Are you sure he was Naruto's father?" asked Yugao. Yoruichi merely affirmed her statement. "But… how? How could he be this… shinigami thing... How are you so sure?"

"I'm more than sure because no one in this village knows anything about Minato before his first appearance when he was twelve years old," said Yoruichi. "Among other things. Like Naruto's necklace."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Yugao slightly annoyed, Yoruichi sighed and thought of how complicated the woman in front of her was. Yet, for some reason, partly because of her link to Naruto or maybe because Yoruichi had come to appreciate the woman, she decided to tell her part of the truth.

* * *

It had been a long time ago when the last Uzukage had reigned in the Land of Whirlpool.

So, it came as a surprise to both Kirigakure no Sato and Kumogakure no Sato, when they found that the destroyed land had been inhabited by new people. When both villages tried to make contact with the place, they found themselves facing a small yet complete army of shinobi and villagers protecting the frontiers and a new Uzukage under the name of Uzumaki Kensei ruling the place.

The mere mention of the name Uzumaki in the Land of Whirlpool was enough to make Kumogakure and Kirigakure try for a truce with the still-growing land. This was for two purposes: the first one because the Uzumaki family was an ancient and powerful one. If this man was a real Uzumaki, then having him as an ally would be really beneficial. And second, because just like Kirigakure, this place had an army of adept and really skillful sword masters. They called themselves the Masked Army; and the rumors about their abilities were growing just as much as the group of Missing-nins that called themselves Akatsuki.

The Raikage had taken advantage of the fact that Kirigakure was still recovering from a long civil war to deepen his diplomatic relationships with Whirlpool country. The Raikage didn't know what kind of deal Whirlpool Country had made with Kirigakure. However, the one he made with them was fair, if the clauses were a little strange.

The day he had met the Uzukage for a second time he noticed how young the man was. Young, but not stupid, and his advisor, a redhead by the name of Kushina, wasn't stupid either. When they had started signing the treaty the woman mentioned another condition: to bring the Jinchuuriki of Konoha to Kumogakure.

When the Raikage had asked for a reason it was the Uzukage the one who explained it. Apparently the rumors about Akatsuki wanting to collect the Jinchuuriki were true. And what could a group of missing-nin do against three well-trained Jinchuuriki?

The Raikage had thought it over, and after a brief glance at his younger brother, he had accepted. After all, _this _part of the deal could benefit him, somehow.

The second demand was odd and surprising. The red-headed advisor, Kushina, had told the story of the long-lost son of the Uzukage, taken by force a few days after he was born. Somehow, and for reasons unknown, the boy had ended up in Konoha. Since the Uzukage didn't want that village to know about him or spark an actual confrontation, they asked the Raikage for a possible solution.

With a cocky smile in place, and a plan already formed in his head, the Raikage accepted the terms with the stipulation that he was to train both the Jinchuuriki and the son of the Uzukage as part of the deal. He also promised to provide military forces if Konoha decided to go after them.

Kensei had looked over at Kushina briefly before returning the smirk to a surprised Raikage. Kensei raised an eyebrow and stuck out one hand. "Deal."

And now, three months after that meeting, the new Uzukage was preparing everything to formally visit Kumogakure.

Inside the Uzukage's residence screams of annoyance and some laughter could be heard. Soon after, something akin to glass being broken and then a small explosion were heard as well.

There was never a minute of complete peace in that place, especially when Kensei and Mashiru were in the same room.

"Kensei looks so stupid in that blue dress!!" exclaimed the green-haired girl, bawling with laughter and rolling about on the floor holding her middle.

At the other side of the room a man with a twitching eyebrow and gray hair had just grabbed a sword and was making his way to the girl until the hand of a gigantic figure stopped him. Kensei looked up at Hacchi who shook his head and tried to calm Kensei down.

"Please Kensei, we needed to finish your robes and then prepare everything before we leave."

"Hacchi is right. You know Mashiru, the more you pay attention to her the more she would bother you," replied a girl sitting on a table with an orange book in her hand. She flipped the page, never once looking up.

Kensei was about to reply when a woman with brown hair and two purple tattoos on either side of her cheeks came from behind him with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Please, Kensei-san, we needed to go over your words and rehearse matters of etiquette before you leave," said the woman. "This has to go perfectly if we are not to offend our host."

"Ugh! Fine! What I still don't get is why I have to go dressed like this!" said the man looking with disgust at his clothes.

"Because, whether we like it or not," said the woman with a hint of coldness in her voice, "the Raikage already met you and we made him believe you were the real Uzukage. That's why."

The discussion inside the room grew intense while from the other side of the yard a red-haired woman was watching the scene with growing amusement.

Since she had met Minato, this group of people had been an important part of their lives. She hadn't understood why Minato insisted so much on keeping their existence as a secret from Hiruzen, Tsunade and even Jiraiya. She trusted Minato and never said anything that could bring attention to this strange group of people.

She looked over at Kensei and tilted her head to the side, remembering the day she made Minato the promise to keep helping this people in whatever they needed. She just never imagined she had to help them in a search for the Jinchuuriki and something called the Demon Pillars.

She knew that dark times lay ahead of them. Ever since Minato had died she had tried to keep going with her life and the unfinished mission Minato had been working on before the Kyuubi's appearance. She had to admit that taking care of this particular group had been a nuisance at first, but bit by bit each one of them started having a special place in Uzumaki Kuchina's heart.

Well, all except one. Hiyori still looked at Kushina with pure hatred in her eyes.

"They are at it again?" Kushina didn't have to turn to know that Hirako Shinji was standing beside her with a bored look in his eyes.

"Yes, they seem to like it. Arguing, I mean."

"Humph, you would be surprised," said Shinji. The woman looked sideways at him before handing him the letter she had received earlier that morning.

Shinji took it and started reading, his face a mask of indifference even after he finished the letter and the news had sunk in.

"An old enemy is attacking Minato's and my son's village," she said, this time turning to Shinji who was slightly surprised at the mention of her son. She hardly mentioned him in the last twelve years.

"Uzukage-sama, everything is ready," said a man appearing out of nowhere and kneeling in front of Kushina. "The preparations had been completed according to your instructions."

"Very well, thank you. You may leave."

The man nodded and left in a puff of smoke. Shinji yawned and looked out of the corner of his eye as Hiyori made her way towards them before returning his attention to Kushina.

"So, we're going to Konoha?" asked Shinji, a little curious to know if Kushina's attitude towards her son had changed with time. If maybe this time she would run to him rather than run away from him.

"No, we're going to Tanzaku Town to meet an old friend and master of mine," replied Kushina with a slight frown on her face. "I think Konoha is going to need her and it is time for her to repay her debt."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope that answer your questions about who the Uzukage was. Though, Kensei is only acting as the Uzukage, he isn't the real one.

Again thank you all for your reviews, to answer some of your questions: Well, Kushina doesn't hate Naruto..she merely is , let's caled it for the moment, indifferent to him. But don't worry, in about three chapters they're going to interact with each other and you can judge by yourself what Kushina really feels about Naruto.

Also, next Chapter Jiraiya makes an apearance. Naruto had a lone time with Ryuujin and makes an important desicion and finally the last part of the chuunin exams!

So, see you next time!

Don't forget to review! your opinion is really important to me. Don't flame. But I do appreciate good criticism.


	9. Ryuujin, Jiraiya and Gamabunta

Hello my dear readers!

I'm back with a new chapter! Yay for me! so I really hope you like this one, as request by Private Jenkins. Hopefully this is what you want for Naruto's entrance.

**This...-** is demon talking

and

_This...-_ are thougts and zanakuto's talking

Well, you know the rules. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ryuujin, Jiraiya and Gamabunta**

The sound coming from the waterfall was at once overwhelming and calming. Naruto stared blankly at the thunderous water, while tears of confusion rolled down his cheeks. He didn't understand completely why the news of his parentage affected him so much.

Did he suspect it? No.

Was it unpleasant? No.

Then, why was he feeling betrayed and undecided? Why did he feel this overwhelming pain in his chest?

Wiping away the tears from his face Naruto sat on a rock near the water that was falling with furious persistence. He put his zanpakutou on his legs and closed his eyes.

He had been there before once or twice, which wasn't enough for him to stop being amazed by the sight in front of him.

A forest full of greens and browns, with vivid colors and huge trees above him. The only sound was that of his breathing and a faint whistling. Naruto peered around and then feeling a slight presence calling him he started walking towards his right.

It didn't take Naruto long to find the huge dragon that was his zanpakutou sitting near a cliff, curled up with his head directly towards the edge of the forest where Naruto now stood.

_I like this place,_ said Ryuujin with a deep and low voice. _It is nice to come here just to rest, and then jump down this cliff and fly for hours. We did a good job with our inner world._

'_Where is Kyuubi?' _asked Naruto. Ryuujin turned his head to the left where a small mountain could be seen.

_It's best for him to remain locked up in that place while you're here, Ryuujin _commented. His tail flicked and one large opalescent eye focused on Naruto. _Something is bothering you and it's making me restless. What is it?_

Naruto neared his zanpakutou. He sat in front of the dragon. '_Did you hear Yoruichi-chan…about who my father is?'_

_Yes, I did. I thought you would be happy but instead…_

'_It's – I don't know! I feel, I feel... angry and sad and confused! Why? Why has no one told me? Why has Ojii-san never said something? He knew! All this time he knew! Not only him but... I think Kakashi-sensei knew as well. He was my father's student after all!'_

Ryuujin watched as his master kept rambling about why he thought it was so difficult to accept, why he was feeling betrayed and why he was so confused. Finally, Naruto stopped and took a deep breath before letting himself lie down on the ground.

_Maybe you feel betrayed because the people near you keep lying about everything. The Kyuubi, your parentage, your potential,_ said Ryuujin, nuzzling his master's leg to try and calm him a little.

_You feel confused because the hero of your village, the one you want to follow in his steps to become Hokage was actually your father. And he is also a betrayer of the Soul Society._

At that last part Naruto lifted his head and locked his blue eyes with Ryuujin's yellow ones. It was the first time he thought about it. He knew Yoruichi was a rogue shinigami, that she was considered a traitor because she had left Soul Society, and if his father had done the same thing, well, it was kind of obvious Namikaze Minato was a traitor as well.

'_I didn't think about it, but you're right,' _said Naruto and his frown deepened. He would need to ask Yoruichi about it later.

_And finally you feel sad because... well, he is your father, he sealed the Kyuubi inside you and you didn't have the pleasure of meeting him. You're carrying a burden inside of you and you don't even know _why _he chose you._

Exhausted, Naruto let his head fall to the ground again. Ryuujin loomed over him with a questioning rumble. Naruto merely grunted in agreement.

_Rest now, Naruto. Tomorrow we can talk some more._

* * *

Naruto stood over the water, Ryuujin in his hand and the waterfall in front of him. Part of Ryuujin's plan to keep Naruto's mind off of Namikaze Minato and the people who knew about his parentage was to train with him. Teach him some of the things he as a zanpakutou knew he was capable of.

_Remember, your purpose is to part the curtain of water in half by stopping, even for a second, its natural course. _

'_But, how? I don't think that's even possible.'_

_With me everything is possible, Naruto. I am the wind and wind can be sharper than a knife or a sword. Right now, I'm going to teach you one of my techniques._

Naruto nodded his head and started gathering his reiatsu, which was kind of difficult taking into account he was using his chakra to stand on the water.

"Ryuujin Kaze: Tenjoukai Fūjin!"

He followed his command with a jump and a horizontal slash of his sword that freed a thin, sharp breeze that hurtled towards the waterfall. It didn't take too long for the line of wind to make contact with the water, and with a sudden explosion of water and wind, Naruto saw the waterfall was cut in half: there was a large gap of air where his wind blade had stopped the flow of water. His attack did not stop with the waterfall but further, etching a deep groove in the slippery and wet rock behind the curtain of falling water.

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock. Naruto thought he wouldn't make it in his first try. However, he had underestimated himself and Ryuujin's power.

"Wow! A-amazing!" exhaled Naruto, his eyes glued to the spot where moments ago the water had stopped falling.

_Humph, that was nothing. In fact, it was too weak._

"Weak? _Weak? _Did you see it?! It actually cut in a waterfall in half! It made it stop!" said Naruto excitedly.

_For a split second. Well, anyway, there you have it. See? You should speak more often with me. Let's try it once more._

Naruto tried once more to use Ryuujin's new technique, unaware of his surroundings or the inconspicuous observation from a distance.

"It seems he is calmer than yesterday," said Yugao to Yoruichi. The dark-skinned woman appeared unfazed. "How the hell did he do that?"

"Probably one of his zanpakutou techniques."

Yugao lifted a single eyebrow.

"It was really powerful, I can't think of anyone who had done something like what Naruto did," said Yugao.

"We better let him be. It's a good thing that, after talking with his zanpakutou all of this afternoon, he is finally learning something."

* * *

Jiraiya was really impressed.

He had heard about the boy owning a sword, but he had his doubts about Naruto knowing how to use it. Now that he saw it with his own eyes, he had to admit that Naruto was impressive.

With a frown, Jiraiya looked back at the multiple reports about Naruto. He had read them over and over again, trying to get to know Naruto before their actual meeting. He had seen his place, which was a real mess and then had seen his Academy records which were just the same: a mess.

But, looking at the boy in front of him and at the reports, he realized that the only truths in the reports were about Naruto's apartment. The boy was skilful.

"I guess hatred and indifference have influenced this information," said Jiraiya whose eyes returned to the blond. He allowed himself a small smile and whistled at Naruto's new attempt with whichever technique he was using. "It seems like your son is a good shinobi after all, Minato."

Hopping off his observation tree, Jiraiya started making his way to Naruto until the sound of delighted giggles and women's voices reached his ears.

"Well, Naruto seems a little busy; I guess... we can postpone our meeting for a few minutes." He said with a pervert giggle.

* * *

Jiraiya was happily scribbling in his notebook once in a while, enjoying the distant company of a group of young girls playing innocently in the water. He chuckled again, with a flustered expression and a little drool from his mouth as different images came to his mind.

But then something awful happened.

Jiraiya had to wonder how he ended with young Naruto hovering above him with a katana on his neck. He certainly never imagined his first encounter with his godson, Naruto, would be like that!

"What were you doing, you old pervert?!" shouted Naruto. Jiraiya sighed with disappointment as the group of women squealed, horrified at having been spied on while they were enjoying the cool water on a hot morning.

"Oi, get off me, Brat! See what you have done?!" said Jiraiya shoving Naruto off of him. "Those beautiful ladies left! And I was so close to the climax of my story! And who are you calling a pervert? Don't you know who I am?!"

Naruto stood in front of the old man with Ryuujin at the ready. He had been making his way back to Yoruichi and Yugao when he saw this man ogling a group of girls. If there was something Yugao and Anko had taught him was how to deal with perverts and how not to be one.

So it was obvious that when he saw the man he had to do something.

"Well, you are a pervert! And I guess I'm talking with a pervert!" said Naruto. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched and he pressed hard on the top of Naruto's head.

"Don't you know any manners, brat? You're a ninja, aren't you?"

Naruto slapped Jiraiya's hand away and glowered at the old man.

"Yes, I am! Uzumaki Naruto! Genin of Konoha and future Hokage!" said Naruto. "And you, pervert, do you have a name?"

"Stop calling me a pervert! If you are a ninja then, you must know who I am," said Jiraiya, swelling with pride and showing to Naruto the huge scroll on his back and the kanji for 'oil' on the protector of his forehead.

Naruto gawped. Jiraiya smiled, satisfied. _That'll teach the brat to interrupt my research!_

"Wow! Are you a cook or something? And what's with the huge scroll?"

Jiraiya almost fell over. When he regained composure, he glared at Naruto.

"This is a summoning scroll and this is the symbol of the great..." The old man started jumping here and there while saying something Naruto couldn't hear clearly because he was too shocked. The man performed some quick hand seals and then in a puff of white smoke a huge toad appeared and the old man stood on top of its head.

"I... am the great Jiraiya-sama of the legendary Sannin!!" The old man stood with one hand stretched out before him and the other above his head holding an open fan.

Naruto stared at the man and then at the toad. He grinned widely. "I don't know who you are and I don't recognize the name or title. But this toad is so cool! Where did you get one this big?"

"Why you impertinent little-! I'm the great Jiraiya, part of the legendary Sannin, haven't you heard about us? The ones with the most powerful summoning and above Kage level?"

Naruto eyed the old man in front of him with suspicion. Just a few minutes ago he had discovered the old man ogling and giggling like an old pervert while watching a group of young women playing by the river. And now the man was saying he was not only a shinobi but a powerful and legendary one.

"Yeah, right," Naruto snorted and turned his back to a gaping Jiraiya. "You're nothing more than a pervert; see you around Ero-jii."

"Oi, you brat! I'm telling the truth!" said Jiraiya, hopping ahead of Naruto. "And don't call me that! My name is the Great Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin!"

Again Naruto had a skeptical look on his face and Jiraiya couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at the lack of interest. Jiraiya's eyes gleamed when an idea struck him.

"I know. I'm going to show you part of my awesome power," proclaimed Jiraiya. Naruto raised his eyebrows, keeping his eyes glued to an oddly enthusiastic Jiraiya. "After this, brat, you're going to beg me to instruct you!"

_This Ero-Sannin is pretty full of himself, eh?_

'_Yeah, but let's see what he can do. I'm curious.'_

_Me too. There is something else about him, isn't there?_

'_Mm-hmm, yeah. I can't say what it _is _exactly, though. It's like... a danger signal. Maybe this guy is serious about him being a shinobi and all.'_

_Maybe, but if he is a shinobi, he most certainly doesn't look like it. I mean, his clothes are kind of ridiculous._

Naruto watched with amazement the fast hand seals and the scream of a technique he didn't recognize followed closely by a 'puff' and a white cloud.

"Beg you for what?" Naruto asked while following the old man to where, moments ago, Naruto had been. He goggled as the old man walked on water: that was pretty damn impressive!

'_Well, at least he seems to be a shinobi, or knows how to walk on water.'_

"You want to be the Hokage, right?"

"Yes," said Naruto uncertainly.

"Well, I was the jounin-sensei of one of them," said Jiraiya, smiling at the dumbstruck expression in Naruto's face.

"Really? Which one? You're old, but not _that _old! I think."

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched with irritation again but he decided to ignore Naruto's comment. "I was the jounin-sensei of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

Naruto felt dizzy for a moment, he watched as Jiraiya smirked in triumph at the blond.

'_He was my father's... '_

_Sensei. Well, _what _a coincidence. What are you gonna do now, Naruto?_

"I knew you would be surprised," said Jiraiya, mistaking Naruto's cold expression for one of astonishment. "See, before he died we were working on a technique."

The toad that was still around them croaked really loudly and Jiraiya waved his hand. "Okay, okay, he was working on a technique that I had the opportunity to learn. Watch this."

Naruto looked on as, without using any hand seals, Jiraiya started gathering chakra in the center of his palm. The blond watched with amazement as a bluish ball formed, growing with each passing second. The man then directed it to the waterfall. Naruto gaped as the spiraling sphere smashed into the waterfall, sending droplets spraying everywhere. It was some time before the waterfall resumed its normal appearance.

Eying carefully the old man in front of him and knowing he once was his father's jounin-sensei, Naruto formulated a plan in split seconds.

"Wow, that was amazing!" said Naruto with his voice filled with praise and surprise. Jiraiya allowed himself an honest smile at the child-like behavior of the blond in front of him.

He had to remember that, shinobi or not, Naruto was still twelve years old and something like the rasengan could be quite impacting.

"So, what do you think? Now do you believe me?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto fervently nodded his head. "Yeah, I do, Ero-Sannin!"

"Oi, quit calling me that"

"Say, Ero-Sannin, can you teach me the rasempan?" asked Naruto.

_What are you trying to do, Naruto?_

'_I've been thinking what you say about my father,'_ said Naruto to Ryuujin. '_I'm still a little surprised and kind of mad, but now, I want to learn everything about him. I want to make him proud. But most importantly I want to get to know him to know exactly why he left Soul Society and why it was so important to seal the Kyuubi inside me.'_

"It's called the rasengan... and no."

"What? Why?" Naruto argued.

"You're still a genin and in theory I cannot intervene with your training unless your jounin-sensei allows me to."

"Then, by all means take up Naruto's training session, Jiraiya-sama."

Both Jiraiya and Naruto turned around to see a purple-haired woman with a black cat on her arms approaching them both. Jiraiya perked up at the sight of the slender woman who was smiling at the both of them.

"Yugao! It's nice seeing you again. I thought you were still part of ANBU," said Jiraiya, clearly pleased to see her. "Got tired of taking care of the old man's back? Decided to give the future of Konoha a try?"

"Nothing like that, Jiraiya-sama," said Yugao. "I'm still ANBU, but I made an exception for Naruto who is going to participate in the last part of the chuunin exams."

"Eh? Yugao-chan, do you know him?"

The purple-haired woman turned to Naruto and nodded her head. "Of course, he is Jiraiya of the Sannin," said Yugao. Seeing the look of confusion in Naruto's face the woman decided to elaborate. "One of the legendary three? Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru and Jiraiya-sama are legendary ninjas... something you should have learnt in your history class in the Academy?"

"Uh, yeah, I probably skipped most of those," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "So, he _was_ telling the truth? He is a real and powerful ninja?"

"Of course I am, brat! That's what I've been telling you all this time!" said Jiraiya.

"He was also the sensei of Yondaime-sama," said Yugao, looking directly into Naruto's eyes, as if she could read his mind.

There was a moment of silence after Yugao's words. Jiraiya watched as Naruto's expressive face turned into a blank mask and his eyes lost all light in them. Yugao's expression wasn't much better, stern and unmoving.

"I know, he told me," mumbled Naruto, directing a small but honest smile to Yugao and Yoruichi. "I was trying to convince him to teach me this rasengan technique."

"I don't know... " said Jiraiya scratching his chin. "You did call me and old man, a pervert and actually thought I was lying about who I am."

"It's not exactly wrong," Naruto protested. "You are old...er than I am, you were peeking at women like a pervert, and with that strange dance-pose-act thingy, anyone would think it was false..."

"You're not helping your case, young man."

Yugao watched amusedly while Naruto begged Jiraiya to teach him the rasengan. Yoruichi left the safety of his arms to reunite herself once again with Yugao, who strolled away from the two males and leaned against a convenient tree.

"He looks better now."

"Yes, he does. Way too calm for my liking though," muttered Yoruichi, though Yugao caught the humor in her voice.

"I know what you mean. That boy tends to be a little too smart when it suits him," whispered Yugao. "But this is good, right? For him to learn something else related to his father? At least until he is ready for the other part of the story."

"I agree with you. Let's see what happens with this old fella," said Yoruichi quietly. "Though I wouldn't want Naruto to learn something perverted."

The begging began to take on greater intensity.

"Okay, tell you what," said Jiraiya, exasperated. "If you can summons a toad bigger than mine, I will teach you."

"Summons a bigger one?" Naruto's smile grew. "You got yourself a bet, Ero-Sannin! I'll do it and you'll have to teach me the rasengan!"

"Good. Then let's start." Very slowly Jiraiya taught Naruto the hand seals necessary for the summoning. "Now, you just have to draw a little blood, press your palm to the floor, and say: Kuchiyose no Jutsu." He pulled the scroll from his back. "Now I need your fingerprints here in blood, and then write your name, in blood once again, here."

Once Naruto finished the procedure, his eyes drifted to the name before his. He chuckled softly when he recognized the name of his father.

"Okay, now all you have to do is just do it. Let's see if you can summons a toad bigger than mine."

Jiraiya planted himself beside Yugao and the black cat. All three watched as Naruto nodded his head and started practicing over and over the hands seals until he could do them at a regular speed.

"He is quite the character, eh?" asked Jiraiya after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, he is. He is really an amazing person. I'm very proud of him."

"I thought Kakashi was his jounin-sensei."

"He is," replied Yugao coolly. Jiraiya noticed the scorn that Yugao barely hid. "But he decided to train the last Uchiha instead of training him along with Naruto. He was going to have Naruto train chakra control with Ebisu. That's how Naruto ended up with me."

Jiraiya scowled darkly while Yugao continued with her explanation about Naruto and his training.

"I see. However, he looks prepared to me," said Jiraiya. "A different shinobi than the one I read about."

"Jiraiya-sama, may I ask why are you so interested in Naruto?" Yoruichi lifted her head and purred, nuzzling against Yugao's hand. The purple-haired woman glared at the cat before proceeding to scratch her head which only made Yoruichi purr happily.

"It's just to pay an old friend a life debt."

"Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram and palm on the ground!" repeated Naruto for the umpteenth time.

"Good, now just draw some of your chakra and do it!"

Naruto lifted his head to see Yugao waving at him and smiling. He smiled back. With normal speed, drawing blood from his thumb and with his palm to the ground he yelled, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Jiraiya, Yugao and Yoruichi watched anxiously for the white cloud to dissipate and see what Naruto had summoned.

"Arrgh! What the hell?" shrieked Naruto at the small, yellow toad whose eyes were looking around curiously until they finally fell on the blond-haired boy looking at him with a funny expression.

"Yo! This is so cool! This is the first time anyone's ever summoned me!" said the young, tiny toad. "Mm, say, do you have any snacks?"

* * *

Two days later Naruto was still struggling to learn how much of his chakra to liberate to summon a big toad and not a small one. It took a lot of work. Try as he might he couldn't do it right and Ryuujin wasn't of any help at all.

"Arrrgh! This is so frustrating!" screamed Naruto, collapsing onto the ground.

"You still can't do it and I'm tired of being called here without any reward. Though I do appreciate the snacks," said another toad. This orange one was slightly bigger than the yellow one.

Naruto learnt, after summoning both toads, that they were brothers. Gamatatsu, the first toad he had summoned, was the younger bother while Gamakichi was the oldest. Both of them were the sons of a boss summons called Gamabunta. It was kind of stressful, since Naruto was only able to call both of them and not a bigger one.

"Sorry, guys. Here, I got this from Yoruichi and Yugao-chan," said Naruto pulling some sweets from his pocket. Both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu dived in, taking as much as they could.

Naruto sat beside both toads and kept his eyes on the ground. He was tired and desperate to get the summoning right, but Yugao was right, he wasn't using the right amount of chakra. It was kind of difficult for him to separate his chakra reserves from that of his reiatsu ones.

_Then why don't you use both?_

'_Uh? Both? You think so? I mean, wouldn't that be a little... I dunno, hasty?'_

_Humph, we've been spending too much time doing this. I'm also tired. Do it already and let's see what happens.'_

Naruto nodded his head and stood up._ 'Okay, if you say so then I'm going to do it. If we die, I'm gonna kick your ass, no matter how big it is.'_

_I do not have a big ass._

_'Yes you do. Now shut up.'_

"It looks like Naruto is going to try it again," said Yugao watching from afar as Naruto stood up decisively.

"Let's hope he doesn't call more of Gamabunta's kids, if he has more. I don't think he would appreciate it," said Jiraiya, already worried that the boss summon would scold him for allowing Naruto to call his sons.

Yoruichi on her part was really curious about the whole summoning thing. Yugao had explained to her (Jiraiya was kind of confused as to why Yugao would want to talk ninja techniques to a cat). And those two toads already had tried to talk to her, sensing something off about her. Yoruichi of course had been really careful, but was nonetheless amused at hearing the two of them.

Naruto gathered his two sources of power, carefully melding them together.

"Uh, Brother, what is he doing?" asked Gamatatsu, spraying some remains of sweets from his mouth.

"I don't know, but this feeling..." said Gamakichi, "it feels like home."

Going through the hand seals, Naruto opened his eyes that were gleaming slightly before biting his thumb and pressing his palm to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A low puff could be heard along with the huge, white smoke that surrounded the area. Yugao's eyes opened wide and when she turned around she saw Jiraiya's pale expression.

"Oh, fuck," said the Sannin without thinking.

There, in all his gigantic glory, stood the boss summon Gamabunta. The big toad looked at the kid in front of him up and down for a long moment and then he growled deeply.

"Jiraiya! You good-for-nothing pervert! Where are you?" asked the gigantic toad looking around for any sign of Jiraiya. "Why have you called me to this place? If you did it to impress some woman again, I swear I'll smoke you like a cheap cigar. Besides, you know I don't receive human sacrifices like Manda!"

Naruto gulped at being referred to as a human sacrifice. He gazed up at the toad and with a misplaced sense of bravado he decided to say something. Because, for some reason, he sensed that the old pervert wasn't going to appear any time soon.

"Hey you! I'm the one who summoned you! I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Naruto. Gamabunta turned his eyes to the blond boy. "And I'm your new Master!"

Gamabunta watched him for a moment before guffawing uproariously. "You? A puny little tadpole like you? Don't make me laugh brat!"

"Hey! It's not a joke! And my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" said Gamabunta, lowering his big head. "Yeah, I know."

"How are you doing, Daddy?"

"Pops? You know him?" asked Gamakichi, surprised.

Gamabunta looked down at his two sons before returning to Naruto. "So, this is the guy you've been with all this while?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, Naruto has been giving us some sweet snacks," said Gamatatsu trying to show his dad the last of his snacks.

"See? I told you I was the one who summoned you," said Naruto, slightly intimidated by the huge toad but tried to hide his apprehension.

Jiraiya, who was safe from Gamabunta's clutches but not so far that he could not hear the summons's voice, shook his head. _Idiot boy._

"Humph, I will be the one to decide that, Uzumaki Naruto. Let's see, if you're who you said you are…" said Gamabunta. "Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, move it."

Both of them hopped away as fast as they could. Yugao, Yoruichi, Jiraiya and Naruto gaped in surprise when the big toad pulled his katana out of the sheath and lifted it up. Naruto had just a few seconds to react.

Pulling Ryuujin out of his own sheath and releasing his sword, the boy tried to stop the impeding fall of the big blade over his head. There was a loud clash of metal and a cloud of dust scattered over the landscape.

Naruto was breathing hard and his face was a mask of pure concentration. His blue eyes were looking directly into Gama's black ones. The old toad smirked when he saw the big crater around Naruto and the now unsealed sword in Naruto's grip. The boy was holding the sword with both hands and panting hard, dust and grime caked over his face.

"Well, it seems to me that you were telling the truth, Naruto," said Gamabunta, the boy smiled softly at the toad's words.

"Yeah! Now that old pervert has to teach me the rasengan! I did summon a toad bigger than the one he summoned!" And with those words Naruto fell unconscious to the ground.

Gamabunta snorted. "All right, Jiraiya, you old pervert, where the hell are you?"

Jiraiya sauntered out. "Hey."

"Show me," Gamabunta ordered.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and then let the scroll unroll before Gamabunta, whose smirk only grew bigger. "Humph, I wasn't going to kill him. I didn't hit him with enough power to destroy him. There was no need for this, Jiraiya. I believe the boy. Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, let's go!"

The three summonses left the place. Yugao rushed to Naruto's side. She lifted the boy in her arms and smiled softly at him.

"You did a good job, Naruto."

"The hell he did. Now I have to keep my promise," said Jiraiya, though he was smiling as he spoke.

* * *

Naruto spent the rest of his time training with Yugao and Jiraiya. The man had done exactly as he promised; once Naruto had regained consciousness Jiraiya started explaining the basics of the rasengan. However, learning to wield the rasengan was proving to be really difficult.

At first he had to learn how to explode a water balloon with his chakra. After hearing a long discussion between Ryuujin and Kyuubi about the good and evil direction (which he didn't and didn't want to understand; he had a colossal headache after listening to the both of them.) Naruto realized that making his chakra run in different directions could make the water spin in different directions and thus explode the balloon.

For the second task, Naruto had more difficulties. He had tried to do the same as he did to the water balloon. For some reason, it wasn't enough. After almost three days Naruto, in a frustrated attempt, used more power than he had previously and the rubber ball explode. Blinking a little confusedly but now having a faint idea of the theory, he tried it with another rubber ball, using more power than he had used on the water balloons. It worked.

All in all, it took Naruto the last fortnight before the exams to learn the rasengan.

Along with his training with Jiraiya, Yugao (and Yoruichi when the old man wasn't around) kept on instructing Naruto on taijutsu, ninjutsu, shunpo and kenjutsu respectively.

Finally, the time for the finals of the chuunin exams had arrived.

And Naruto was still fast asleep.

"Naruto? Naruto! Wake up!"

The blond felt someone shaking him roughly. He opened one eye lazily while trying to slap away the annoying hand.

"Naruto! You're going to be late!"

That was all it took to make Naruto sit up and looked around with panic on his face.

"No! I'm late! I'm late! The chuunin exams are about to start!" said Naruto grabbing Ryuujin.

"You can't go like that!" laughed Yoruichi, stopping him.

"Eh? Didn't you hear me! I'm late!"

"Look at you! I'm not letting you go like this!" This time it was Yugao trying her best not to grin.

Naruto looked at himself and had to admit they were right. His clothes were destroyed. The orange of his pants had now crusted with blood and dust and shredded in various places. His white shirt wasn't any better. The only thing decent in his attire was his hitai-ate and his sandals.

"But... But..." stuttered Naruto when Yoruichi dragged him to the river.

"Take a bath and then you can use this," Yoruichi said, tossing him a small package.

"It's a gift, from the both of us," said Yugao. Naruto turned to Yugao who was smiling softly at him. "Move it, take a quick bath and then put this on."

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was ready. He looked at Yugao and Yoruichi with a genuinely pleased smile. "Thank you!"

"You can thank us later. Now, go! You're already late."

"But... you're coming too, right?" asked Naruto.

"Of course we are, but you can get there faster than us," said Yoruichi with a smirk. "Can you not? Go and show them what's what, kid."

Naruto nodded his head, bowing deeply to the two women in front of him. He turned around and sprinted off at a speed Yugao didn't think she could imitate.

Two steps, four steps, eight steps... Naruto grinned wolfishly, he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but Yoruichi had said to show them, right? So maybe if he arrived flying to the stadium… well, that would show them just how different Uzumaki Naruto had become.

* * *

Kazama Arashi looked around with some interest.

Little kids ran around with some harmless kunai and pretending to be 'ninjas'. Their mothers followed closely behind while talking with each other. Arashi also saw the other shinobi, women and men alike, walking and talking with excitement about the finals, the participants and the bets on each one of them.

"Over there, sir," murmured Kariya. Arashi turned in the direction Kariya indicated. "Those people are the daimyo of this place and other important villages. According to our research, some of them will help in the decision of who should be given the title of chuunin."

"I see. Well, this seems to be a show no one would like to miss."

"It appears so, sir."

Arashi smiled and continued his walk towards the seats reserved for them; his smile only grew when he saw the two figures waiting for him inside the stadium.

"Kyouraku-taichou, Ise-fukutaichou, it's a pleasure to finally see you here," said Arashi, signaling for the two of them to take their seats. "I take it that everything went well on your mission?"

"Yes, sorry for the delay. While it wasn't difficult, it took some time to organize some of the teams," said Kyouraku. "But once we received the assistance of Hitsugaya-taichou we could make it in time to see Naruto's performance. I'm rather eager to see what he has in store for us."

"I see. I'm excited as well," agreed Arashi. The people around them glanced curiously at Arashi and Kariya before turning their attention to the arena, ignoring completely the two other figures which were (obviously) invisible to them.

"I take it, Arashi-san, that after this you're going to talk with Naruto-kun?" asked Kyouraku, his gaze flicking to Nanao who was paying attention to every word that was said while her eyes searched for the blond.

"Yes, two more days and the preparations to take him with us would be complete."

* * *

Sakura sat on the stands near Ino, Kiba and a now recovered Hinata.

She was watching anxiously the arena in front of her, trying to identify the figure of Sasuke or Naruto. Neither of them were there and the exam was about to start. She couldn't help the worried expression on her face, something that didn't escape Ino's eyes.

"Don't worry too much, Forehead. I'm pretty sure Sasuke-kun is going to be here on time," said Ino, her tone full of confidence and open adoration.

Sakura nodded her head and gave the blond girl a tense smile. "I don't know about 'on time'. He was with Kakashi-sensei after all," said Sakura. "I'm more worried about Naruto."

"Naruto?" exclaimed Ino. Sakura nodded at the surprised expression on Ino's face. "The dumb-as-hell Naruto?"

"Yeah, and he's not _that_ dumb," said Sakura glaring slightly at Ino. "He didn't go with Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei. Actually, I haven't seen him since after the preliminaries."

"I see," mumbled Ino, not really understanding why Sakura was so worried about Naruto. The blond boy probably chickened out, though a part of Ino knew it was impossible for Naruto to chicken out at all.

"Oh, wait," Ino said, abruptly turning to face Hinata who squealed at the intensity of Ino's glare and forceful tone. "Hinata, you must know where Naruto is, right? Have you seen him?"

"I... I..." Hinata stammered and bowed her head, hiding her red face. "N-no, I haven't seen him."

"Now that's weird," said Ino. "Well, maybe he decided to back out of the exam?"

"Humph, I don't think so." This time it was Kiba.

Ino was about to reply when a loud and enthusiastic roar erupted inside the stadium. When the blond-haired girl turned around she saw Sasuke and Kakashi arriving just in time for the proctor to announce the finals were about to start.

"See? There is Sasuke-kun," shouted Ino, cheering along with the rest of the audience. Sakura sighed in relief and joined in the loud welcome. However, she couldn't shake her worries for Naruto who wasn't there yet.

Sasuke directed a really annoyed glare at his sensei who was explaining how Sasuke made him arrive too early. Genma, the proctor for this part of the exam, glowered in a resigned manner at Kakashi as well and explained to him for the ten thousandth time the importance of punctuality.

Sasuke's eyes roamed around the arena, he felt a frown form on his face. "Where is Naruto?"

Genma turned to Sasuke and sighed, "He hasn't arrived yet, obviously. I thought he was with you two."

"No, Naruto went to train with someone else," said Kakashi who was also frowning. "This is weird. He being late, I mean."

"Humph, let's hope he didn't learn his sense of punctuality from you," Genma drawled and then turned his attention to the Kage stand where the Kazekage and the Hokage were watching.

"Well, I can't wait any longer. In fact, you two arrived just on time," said Genma. "I was about to start the first fight."

"Wait, we can't start without Naruto," said Sasuke firmly. His words were met with raised eyebrows, not only from Genma and Kakashi, but from Shikamaru and Shino as well.

"We can't wait for him any longer, the audience is getting restless," said Genma, chewing the senbon in his mouth.

"Well, then, I won't participate unless Naruto is here," said Sasuke, eyes gleaming with determination. "I didn't come here to fight any of them; my goal is to fight him. So, it's no use for me to stay any longer."

Genma scowled at Sasuke. "Hmmph, you guys are not worth what they pay me for this crap," mumbled Genma through his teeth. "You got until his fight. We'll wait for him five minutes. If he hasn't arrived by then you can withdraw. How does that sound?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Genma, "It sounds reasonable, Genma. Thanks."

Sasuke freed himself from Kakashi and went to the balcony along with the other genin except Temari and Shikamaru, whose fight was about to start.

* * *

"He seems quite intelligent, if a little unmotivated," said Arashi with a half-smile on his face. "He reminds me of somebody…" Arashi sneaked a glance at his taichou companion.

"I can completely understand the boy," drawled Kyouraku with a languid grin. "Why fight if you could be doing something else?"

Nanao rolled her eyes and decided to not make any comment about her taichou's remark. The man was not only lazy when it came to fighting but to anything resembling effort.

A few minutes later the fight had ended with a surprising turn. Even after all he had done, after all the well-laid plans, Shikamaru forfeited his chance to move on to the next round. Arashi was really shocked at the turn of events, though Kyouraku merely chuckled knowingly.

Nanao was about to say something but her words died in her mouth at the feeling of a familiar presence. A small smile appeared on her face and Kyouraku lowered his straw hat, grinning broadly.

"Yep, it seems that Naruto-Kun is finally here."

Gaara looked to the right to see the blond he had been waiting for all along. He saw the blur of the boy way up in the sky before he landed smoothly on the ground. The dust he raised was enough to cover half of the arena. People were making indignant and confused exclamations at the sudden dust storm and the loud growl that accompanied it.

Hyuuga Neji protected his eyes from the dust and took a fighting stance, startled by the sudden intrusion. He didn't have time to process what was happening when a somewhat familiar voice reached his ears.

"Uh, sorry I was so late," said the voice tinged with embarrassment. "I still am not used to this. I didn't think I was going to make such a mess."

Neji narrowed his eyes. The dust was settling and he could see through half-opened lids a blond figure in front of him.

Genma on his part was glaring at Naruto while patting down his clothes. "You're late."

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I woke up late and then I have to change my clothes because the other ones were... destroyed."

Finally the air had cleared enough for Neji to fully open his eyes. The young Hyuuga had to suppress the gasp of surprise when he finally focused on his blond opponent.

Naruto was… different.

Naruto had a big grin on his face and was listening carefully to Genma, but he was looking at Neji at the same time.

Neji noticed that Naruto's hair was a little longer, falling on his Hitai-ate and in his eyes. His Hitai-ate was now on a black bandana, the ends slightly longer than the previous one. His outfit consisted now of black sandals with a single orange line on each side. He also wore black cargo pants with his kunai holder (a dark blue) on his right leg. Outside of his dark blue shirt, he wore a jacket resembling the ones Anbu members wore. As a final arrangement to his new outfit, the katana he usually wore on his left side was now resting on his back.

"So, should we start the fight or not?" said Naruto with a cocky smile on his face. Up in the stands Sakura sighed with relief, and where the other contestants were, Sasuke allowed himself a rare smile.

* * *

The people that had gone to the stadium to enjoy the fights were starting to get restless. Bets had already been made, sides had already been chosen and now people were just waiting impatiently for the fight to start.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Hinata were all frowning at the couple of chuunin behind them. The guys had been talking for quite some time with some civilians and they had already made predictions of the outcome of the battle.

None of the genin listening was really happy about the conversation.

"Did you see it?" said one of the chuunin. "Stupid brat, always being a show off but with no talent whatsoever."

"And on top of that he is fighting a Hyuuga and the rookie of his year," said another. "I heard he is part of Mighty Guy's group."

"Say, you don't think Uzumaki has a possibility?" said one villager, the only one who had bet on Naruto.

Both chuunin turned to look at each other and then directed their pitying gaze to the villager. "You _do _know who the brat is, don't you?

"Well, yeah… I mean, that's why I bet on him…" said the man. "With that kind of potential... "

"Sshh, you know you shouldn't say anything," said a new voice. "Anyway, I heard the blond is not only stupid but that he also lacks the talent to be a shinobi."

"Yeah, he became a genin with sheer luck," said a chuunin chuckling darkly. "And he got to the finals of the exam thanks to the Uchiha."

"Well, if you ask me, he just ran out of luck."

"Okay, that's enough from you!" said Ino glaring at the four surprised men. "You're talking about our friend and fellow classmate!"

"Yeah, Naruto may be an idiot but he deserves to be down there!" This time it was Sakura who shouted, spurred on by Ino's outburst.

The men blinked, surprised, and while one of them smiled sympathetically at the kids the other merely sneered in an unpleasant way.

"Fellow classmate? Friend?" said one of the chuunin. "You really consider _that_ a friend?"

"You are mere kids, you don't know nothing at all," said the other. "You don't know about the monster the brat can be."

Ino's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kiba was ready to give the man a piece of his mind when another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Is something the matter?" Hatake Kakashi asked the genin while his eye focused on the others present. "Sakura?"

"They were badmouthing Naruto; I was just telling them Naruto is a good fighter and definitely not a monster."

Kakashi's eye widened fractionally and the man glared at the chuunin who lowered their gaze, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Is that so? Well, please refrain from making those kind of comments about my student," said Kakashi. "I don't take it lightly and I guess Hokage-sama wouldn't take it lightly either."

"Eh... s-sure, Sir."

Ino and Sakura smirked and turned their attention back to the arena. Hinata however was frowning faintly after hearing Kakashi's last comment. Why would the Hokage be interested in the conversation those men were having about Naruto-kun? Why did they call him a monster?

However, Hinata's musing was interrupted by loud explosion followed by dust lifting from the arena. The fight between Naruto and Neji had just begun.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So, I hope you like it. I know it may looked a little rush, but I really needed to take Naruto to Soul Society ASAP. But don't worry, the fight is next and the started of the invasion as well. And someone is going to make a surprise appearance talking secretly to Sasuke while other is going to save Naruto.

Hope to see you next time!

Don't forget to review! your opinion is really important to me. Don't flame. But I do appreciate good criticism.


	10. Temptation and invasion Part 1

Hello, so I'm back with a new chapter. There were some changes and, well, let's see if those changes work for the better.

Anyway, this is my first fighting-scene and I'm still trying to work out all the details, which means, I would really appreaciate if you guys can give me advices or tips or share your opinion regarding this chapter.

Not having nothing else to say. Enjoy, Read and don't forget to Review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Temptation and invasion Part 1**

Blue eyes found gray ones the moment both kunai clashed against each other. Naruto's fist was stopped firmly by Neji's hand. This, however, didn't mean the force of his attack hadn't surprised the Hyuuga.

Neji hadn't expected Naruto to be this strong or fast. The force with which he had launched himself against Neji had made the Hyuuga move several feet away from his original position; he was also having some difficulties holding Naruto's fist and kunai.

The blond was grinning, which only infuriated Neji. "I didn't think you would be able to stop my kunai and my fist. You must really be the genius I heard about."

Neji scoffed but said nothing; instead he gathered the necessary chakra to activate his bloodline. Lowlifes like Uzumaki shouldn't talk to their superiors the way he was doing, and Neji knew he would needed to teach the blond a lesson.

Satisfaction crossed Neji's face when he saw the look of surprise in the blonde's eyes. Taking hold of Naruto's fist, Neji positioned his legs, linking them to Naruto's to make the blond lose his balance. As predicted, the blond staggered forward and Neji took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach before letting go of Naruto's fist and proceeding to hit him. Naruto evaded the fist by mere centimetres; he could have sworn Neji's fist brushed against his arm.

Naruto stood up, breathing slowly and holding his stomach. Neji had taken a fighting stance the blond recognized as the one he had used in his fight against Hinata. Neji's face was calm and had a tinge of smugness at the fact he had hurt the blond in more ways than one. As long as Naruto didn't understand the Hyuuga's abilities Neji knew the fight was his.

The silence that fell between them was only broken by the screams of enthusiasm coming from the stands. Naruto looked at his stomach and then at Neji. Tilting his head he let his blue eyes travel around the arena before locking them on Neji.

Neji frowned slightly, wondering what the blond may be thinking. Neji decided to not lose any more time and finish the fight when Naruto made his signature hand seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five clones appeared beside him and almost immediately went to the attack. Thanks to Yugao's explanation about the clones, Naruto now could make good use of them.

The attack happened too fast. Two clones were directly ahead; Neji merely smirked, byakugan active, and with little effort started a dance of fists and kicks, blocks and doges while using the gentle fist in each clone.

Naruto, for his part, was watching as Hyuuga Neji didn't even move from his spot but merely let the clones near him. The blond wondered when he would realize more and more clones kept appearing; but at the same time he noticed Neji's movements.

The Hyuuga had some strange veins around his eyes, and if Yugao and Kakahsi's information was right, that was the Hyuuga's kekke genkai. The Byakugan. Naruto had to admit, though, he didn't know what the byakugan did exactly.

The speed and the well-aimed hits Neji used seemed to have been more due to his training and his own ability than to his bloodline. His clones were fighting in raw manner, not a specific aim in mind. And yet, even with the wild and strong attacks Neji seem to conserve his calm.

His hits weren't that strong either. Absentmindedly, Naruto touched his stomach and frowned. Neji did hit hard, but according to the info his clones were passing to him the Hyuuga merely touched them before they disappeared in a white cloud.

Why did it happen?

Naruto's attention focused once again on Neji, who had started spinning around in a blue sphere, sending Naruto's clones into oblivion.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" said Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "This fight is going to be really difficult. Good!"

"Hn, you still think you have an opportunity to win against me? To even fight on equal ground with me?" said Neji, coldness and disdain obvious in his voice. "The moment I was chosen to be your opponent you were destined to lose, Uzumaki."

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, making the same hand seal as before, "We'll see about it. Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Neji snorted amusedly at the new attempt from the blond, "Very well, it seems I have to beat reality into you."

This time, however, Neji noticed neither of the clones attacked at first but rather started running without any apparent destination or aim. Neji positioned himself once again, byakugan activated, and proceeded to attack the only clone that wasn't moving.

As soon as Neji moved Naruto's clones did as well. It was an all-out attack, with at least eight clones on Neji's back, jumping at him from either side while two others were getting ready to attack Neji from behind.

Once again, the big blue sphere appeared and Naruto's clones were exterminated. But it was all the real Naruto needed; a moment of distraction and Naruto was in front of Neji. Replacing one of the clones that were about to attack from behind, Naruto was above Neji, ready to let his right leg fall on Neji's head. Neji had a second to evade the leg; his eyes were wide open in surprise. But the young Hyuuga didn't have the time to ponder or even stand there awestruck for Naruto went immediately towards him with the same speed as before.

Neji, once again, evaded a hit directly to his face and started attacking. A punch drew blood from Naruto's lower lip. A side kick made Neji stagger. Another punch blocked by an arm while Neji sent his palm directly to Naruto's chest.

_Dodge!_

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He turned around and dodged Neji's palm by mere centimetres. But it wasn't enough. Suddenly Neji was attacking with a determination and fierceness Naruto didn't think was possible to come from him.

The screams coming from the audience fell onto deaf ears; Naruto and Neji's attention was focused on the other.

Neji swung a roundhouse punch and Naruto could see the frustration in his face. Without losing anymore time, Naruto dodged, making his fist connect directly with Neji's stomach, taking all breathing abilities from Neji and sending him directly to the wall under one of the stands.

Some people in the audience, those who knew who Naruto was, were dumbstruck at the blonds abilities, while the other part of the audience was cheering on the blond.

Neji stood up and wiped at the mix of blood and saliva that was falling from his mouth. This fighting wasn't turning the way he had predicted, the way destiny had foretold. Neji obliged himself to calm down, he was letting frustration and surprise at the blonds' abilities take over his good judgement.

_Yes, there is something different about you Uzumaki. But whatever you have done this last month is not enough to defeat me. After all, I was trained by the Taijutsu specialist and he and Lee taught me something about speed and strength. I am a member of the Hyuuga clan; I have learned the arts of the byakugan that are forbidden to me…and you, you are a nobody._

Naruto stared at Neji while the boy stood up and cleaned himself off. Neji then turned his eyes, cold and defiant, to the blond.

"I have to admit, I've been underestimating you, Uzumaki. But as I said before, I am destined to win this fight and you are destined to lose." Neji shook his head, taking a step forward to Naruto. He was almost at the range he would need to use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms to end the fight once and for all.

Naruto smirked cockily at Neji, "You shouldn't let your guard down, Neji. Destiny wouldn't like that!"

Neji' eyes opened wide at those words, he turned around and cursed loudly when two more clones appeared out of nowhere ready to attack. Neji barely dodged one of the Narutos while sending a high kick to the other one, before using the gentle fist to dispose of the second one.

"Raiton: Kangehika!" A bolt of electricity came from Naruto directly to Neji who couldn't evade the attack on time. The clones had obviously been another distraction.

Neji fell to the ground, breathing hard and moaning from pain and clenching his teeth, angry from the humiliation. Why had he fallen in such a stupid trap? What was he doing? This wasn't the way a Hyuuga fought.

He thought he had made enough damage to Naruto's chakra system, but apparently he was wrong. He would needed to act immediately, without giving the blond another opportunity, another opening.

"You're lucky," said Naruto, still watching the fallen form of Neji. "I had to learn that technique using water as a catalyser…which is more painful than this."

Neji shot Naruto a heated glare; he stood up and clenched his fists, sending murderous intent Naruto's way. Naruto glared back but didn't say anything else.

"You…you are a failure," said Neji. Naruto opened his eyes, surprised. "You don't have any opportunity against me! Not now that I'm finally close to you!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" said Naruto confusedly and Neji allowed himself a smirk full of painful retribution from the humiliation he had just received.

"You are within my range of divination; now you will know my real power."

Naruto stood there, confused as to what Neji meant. While Naruto was trying to understand, Neji took the same strange fighting stance he had taken in his fight against Hinata. He stretched out his arms and positioned his legs in a way that made movement easy. Naruto stood defensively, waiting for Neji's next attack.

Up in the stands the rest of the audience were holding their breath. Some of them knowing what Hyuuga Neji meant when taking that stance, others merely surprised that Naruto seemed to be fighting on equal grounds with Neji.

"Byakugan! Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms!" Up in the stands several gasps were heard. And Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata seemed the most shocked of them all. For his part, Hyuuga Hiashi looked with amazement and certain melancholy at his nephew.

Naruto didn't have time to react. The first strike hit him without any warning and Naruto could do nothing. The force of the hit sent him staggering backwards. Before he could even recover another set of strikes hit him in different parts of his body.

Chest, abdomen legs, arms, there wasn't any part Neji didn't hit and every time he did something inside Naruto felt weak, as if something vital was slipping away from him. Each strike sent Naruto backwards and drew more blood and pain from the blond who could do nothing but receive the hits. Neji was vicious with his attacks and only when he reached the last part of his technique (a set of another thirty-two strikes along with another six) did he stop.

The last part sent Naruto against the wall contrary to the stadium. He hit the hard wall and fell to the ground. His breathing was laboured, his face was sweating and he had blood coming from his mouth and nose.

_Naruto? Naruto, are you all right? _Naruto allowed himself a tiny smile at the worried tone in Raikaze's voice.

'_Yes, I am.'_

_Liar! Don't lie to me, Master! Why didn't you let me fight? Why didn't you use me?_

'_Because I have to do it on my own,' _said Naruto as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Raikaze growled but said nothing else.

Naruto stood up with difficulty, Neji was standing in front of him with an expressionless face. Naruto wiped his mouth and cracked a smile.

"This is…this is all you have, Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto could almost hear and visualize the smiles in his friend's faces. He knew he was being daring and a little cocky. But like Sasuke and Yugao had said to him once that was one of his specialities, making his opponent mad with rage.

Neji's eyebrow twitched slightly at Naruto's words, "What do you mean, Uzumaki? I have done far more than you know."

Naruto snorted and formed a hand seal. Neji could only smirk when Naruto's smile turned into a frown, and finally he seemed confused and a little panicked. The blond tried several times to form clones and tried some of the other jutsus Yugao had taught him, but without any success.

"What's happening? Why can't I make any clones? Or gather my chakra?" asked Naruto more to himself and Raikaze than Neji. Nevertheless, it was Neji who answered his questions.

"That is one of my specialities, or more accurately, one of the byakugan's specialities." Then with a sneer he added, "Something only meant for the main branch of the Hyuuga family, but I've been able to master it."

"What do you mean? What did you do?" said Naruto. who was still trying to gather his chakra without any success.

"Simple, I close all your tenketsu making you unable to use your chakra," said Neji. "Now you don't have clones or jutsus to fight against me. Only your ability in Taijutsu. And that, compared with mine, is nothing."

Naruto stood there trying to digest the news about his chakra being sealed. He didn't have access to his chakra; he could not use his jutsus. For a moment there was a heavy silence around him, then without any warning he started laughing.

His laugh was so merry and amused that Neji couldn't help but feel perplexed and confused. Did he go crazy? No, someone that had gone crazy wouldn't laugh like that.

Naruto kept laughing for a good moment before grabbing his stomach and looking directly at Neji. "S-Sorry it's just…well, you sealed all my chakra."

"Yes, I did," said Neji annoyed. "I don't see why this is so funny. I have showed you, once again, that you are destined to lose. That you are merely a loser."

"Oh, sorry it's just…I don't care," said Naruto, this time cutting off his chuckles. "I'm going to keep fighting you and I'm going to show you I'm not a loser and destiny isn't all there is for one to win a fight."

"So…is this all you have?" added Naruto with a smile and sparkling blue eyes. The blond could feel the excitement coming from Raikaze inside of him; the sword knew his time had finally come. "I don't remember this when you fought Hinata."

"Hn, you should keep your mouth closed, Uzumaki," said Neji smirking slightly. "You are different, I admit it. But you're not good enough to defeat me. I am a Hyuuga and you…you are a nobody."

"Why don't you say that when you hit me and knock me unconscious," said Naruto, wiping away the blood and the sweat from his face. "Say it when you have defeated me and I can't even stand, because only then I will stop fighting!"

"Very well, then," said Neji taking his former stance. "I shall show you who is going to be the true winner of this fight."

Neji launched his attack but was surprised by Naruto trying to evade his attacks. Suddenly, the blond seemed faster than before and is movements less clumsy and straightforward. Neji followed the blond and tried once, twice to make his strikes hit him flat in the chest, but every time Naruto would dodge or block. It was as if he was reading Neji's movements.

Neji had long ago activated his Byakugan and he could see Naruto's chakra was effectively closed. He could not perform any ninja technique, and yet…there was something off about the blond. Something different and almost suffocating coming from him.

This time when Neji launched another strike directly to Naruto's face, the blonde's fist collided with Neji's face and both of them were sent backwards by the force of the punches.

Neji and Naruto staggered but didn't fall; however, Neji's Hitai-ate fell to the ground, broken in a half. Naruto's eyes went from the Hitai-ate to the green symbol in Neji's forehead.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to place the symbol on Neji's forehead without any success. Neji seemed rather angry and he turned his head, trying to prevent Naruto from watching the seal.

"Why? Why do you keep fighting?" asked Neji after a moment. He was confused at the blond's determination even though it was obvious he wasn't fit to keep fighting. After all, who would keep fighting after having their tenketsu sealed?

Naruto sighed and looked up to the stands, looking with his eyes to the figure of Hinata. The girl was beside Sakura and Ino, the three of them looking back at the blond. He then turned his gaze to Yugao and the black cat in her arms. Naruto smiled softly and returned his blue eyes to Neji.

"It's easy. I'm going to keep fighting you because you said I couldn't defeat you," said Naruto.

"That's nonsense! You're ready to die only because of pride and arrogance?" asked Neji.

"Die? Who said anything about dying?" said Naruto, quite surprised by Neji's declaration.

"That's what you're going to do if you keep fighting against your fate!" said Neji.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the brown-haired boy, "Tsch, you keep saying fate this, destiny that…you really believe in that rubbish?"

Neji frowned and glared at Naruto. "It is not rubbish, it is a fact," said Neji, and for the first time Naruto could hear a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"A fact?"

"Yes, destiny is what controls us. It decides what is going to happen to each of us…destiny was the one to decide that you, a nobody without a last name or a family, would be defeated by my hands." Neji ignored the flinch and hurt look in Naruto's eyes at the mention of his family and kept talking.

"It is destiny who decided I should be a genius, but always be under the shadow of a loser!" Neji's words were but a whisper; he picked up his Hitai-ate and tried to put it back on his forehead.

The screams and whistles coming from the stands were getting louder but Naruto could only see the boy in front of him. He was bitter and angry, though Naruto didn't know if he was angry at himself for letting out so much information or with Naruto.

"There is not such a thing as destiny…and if there is, then I'm meant to win this fight, Neji," said Naruto in the same tone Neji had used moments before. Neji looked at the blond and saw Naruto lifting his clothes and showing his stomach.

"You're not the only one marked," said Naruto. "I don't know what yours is capable of doing, but mine…is like a curse."

Silence. Neji's grey eyes drew to the outlines of Naruto's seal before he turned them To Naruto's blue eyes.

"But, it's not only that. If what you said about destiny is true…I am about to win this fight because I am something you could never understand," said Naruto. "I'm glad I got to fight you, Neji. Now, let's give people a show, shall we?"

Neji blinked for the first time, like he was a kid trying to understand a very complicated concept. Naruto's words were still echoing inside his head, but the sound of the people asking for the fight finally reached him and he nodded. They had to finish their fight, and Neji felt, for the first time, a little sadness at the fact he had to defeat the blond who had fought against him so much, and in the end had done a good job.

But, whether Naruto wanted to accept it or not, only those with a worthy blood line were meant to succeed in the ninja life.

"Very well," said Neji. "Then let's finish this fight."

Naruto smiled while his hand went directly to the hilt of the sword attached to his back. Neji narrowed his eyes and took his hand directly to the kunai holder taking one out, his eyes fixated on Naruto's.

The wind around them started blowing in a rather uncontrolled way, the sound of a growl reached Neji's ears and the ears of anyone watching the fight with a crescendo. Naruto's smiled only grew.

"You said you sealed away my tenketsu, right?" Neji nodded. "Well…this is the part you would never understand Neji. This is going to be your downfall!"

Neji felt something strong and overwhelming hit him with violence. His eyes opened wide in shock, Byakugan forming almost instantly to try and decipher what was causing such a feeling and the waves of orange coming from Naruto.

It only took Neji one blink and the next moment Naruto was behind him; if it hadn't been for his byakugan he would probably have received more damage. And even like that he felt the direct hit from one of Naruto's punches.

He wasn't the same boy he had fought a few minutes ago.

Neji stood up and decided to give it a try with his gentle fist once again, this time trying to use more force so as to not only cut the chakra but also the muscle. But his eyes didn't lie, and the path of Naruto's chakra was sealed. So, what was this…this energy?

Neji saw another attack and decided to spin to prevent Naruto from getting too close. Naruto launched to the side and Neji was safe. This went for two more times until Naruto merely tilted his head. The defence was impenetrable by brute force or speed. Neji had noticed this and decided to near Naruto using his fast spinning and the blue sphere made of chakra.

Naruto decided he would need to do something else. Stretching his hand while moving around, he started mumbling, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!"

Up in the stand Arashi and his companions gasped at the familiar words. On the other side of the stands Yugao felt the cat in her arms tense up.

"Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm."

People didn't understand what was happening, why the sky had suddenly changed. Down in the arena Neji was ready to spin like never before at the sudden feeling of doom he felt go through his body. The rest of the contestants and the kages in the special balcony where just as expectant and as tensed as the rest of the shinobi population.

"The sound of warning spears fills the empty castle**! **Hadō #63**. **Raikōhō!" was Naruto's final scream; his eyes were shining with a different kind of blue and from his hand appeared a yellowish lightning.

There was a loud roar in the sky and the massive wave of yellow went directly from Naruto's hand to Neji, who realized he couldn't block whatever Naruto had sent his way. He spun rather fast but it was unable to block the attack. It hit him, making the sphere of chakra explode and send him to the side, barely escaping the last blast of whatever Naruto had done. Part of the wall from the stadium had disappeared under the explosion, provoked by Naruto's technique.

Neji thought he had escaped, until he turned around to see Naruto holding a sword with a red blade. He felt them more than saw them. The cuts made by an invisible blade and then the hits of something hard against his face and head.

Neji fell, moaning in pain when his back unceremoniously touched the ground. Naruto neared him and put the blade of his sword against Neji's neck. Naruto's expression, however, was soft and he was smiling in a friendly way at Neji.

"I told you, didn't I?" said Naruto.

"Wh-what did you…"Neji couldn't talk, he felt every bone, muscle and nerve in his body cry out in pain.

"Mmm, can't say but…you really are a great opponent Neji! I didn't think I would have to use this so early," said Naruto, scratching his chin. "Guess I still need to learn some more and not let victory go to my head."

Neji blinked while looking at the smiling blond, he didn't understand how Naruto could be so…friendly, so kind…and easy-going. Neji found himself returning the blonde's smile, of course only a little.

"We should repeat this fight again, eh?" Neji wanted to snort at Naruto's comment, but it would be really painful.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Genma who's eyes were still on the destroyed wall.

There was a moment of silence before a familiar scream broke it, "Go Naruto!"

Naruto turned around with surprise when he recognized Yamanaka Ino standing up with a smile, beside her Sakura and Kiba stood up as well and cheered with the same enthusiasm for Naruto. Soon after the entire stadium was doing the same and Naruto felt overwhelmed by the gesture.

* * *

Arashi felt something strange in his chest, a feeling he had only felt back when his brother was still a faithful shinigami. Pride. He was proud of his nephew, the way he had handled the fight, his fast thinking and the strength in his spiritual force.

It was the first time he saw him fight, but he would make sure it wasn't the last. Beside Arashi, Kyouraku Shunsui smiled, satisfied, at Naruto's progress, though he didn't remember if Nanao taught him the last Kidou spell.

They watched as Naruto's opponent was moved by some shinobi dressed in white. Kyouraku thought they may be doctors. Naruto was now out sight from them and on the arena were now two different people. One was a boy with red hair and a big gourd on his back and the other was a girl with blond hair.

"This seems to be another promising fight, doesn't it?"

* * *

Naruto was going upstairs to stand beside the rest of the contestants when he found Gaara and Yugito. Gaara stared at the blond with a calm smirk, uncharacteristic of the red-head, before going ahead.

"Naruto! Your fight was just…" started Yugito, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaning closer to the blond. "Fantastic! You were fantastic, yeah."

Naruto blushed slightly and scratched his cheek. Then putting on a serious face he also put a hand on Yugito's shoulder. "Listen, I know we are…like enemies and such, but be careful. This Gaara guy is not… he doesn't care if he has to hurt or even kill."

"I know," said Yugito whose eyes were studying him carefully. "Don't worry, this isn't the first time I fought one of our kin."

"Our kin?" mumbled Naruto, frowning.

"You know…Jinchuuriki?" said Yugito smirking, Naruto nodded in understanding at Yugito's words. "But maybe a good luck kiss wouldn't be such a bad idea, eh?"

"Ah…a-a what?" said Naruto blushing even more and taking a step backwards while Yugito leaned closer with a cat-like smile.

"You know? A good luck kiss." And with that she brushed her lips against Naruto's cheek before disappearing and leaving a stuttering and confused Naruto behind.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto with a hand and a tinge of red on his cheeks. He also had a dreamy expression and was acting a little strange for someone who had just jumped up and down screaming the words 'I win' all over the arena.

"Took you long enough, eh? The fight is about to start," said Sasuke when Naruto stood beside him. "What the hell happen to you?"

Naruto blinked and looked over at Sasuke with confused eyes. "I'm not sure…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before offering Naruto his hand, "Great fight, by the way. I especially like the part in which you kicked the Hyuuga's ass."

"Yeah, I also like that part." Sasuke chuckled while Naruto laughed openly. "But, he wasn't that bad…I guess…you could say he's just like you. With something up his ass that needs to be removed by a good fight."

Naruto lowered his head in time to prevent Sasuke's slap on his head. He was about to make a snarky comment when Genma announced the beginning of the fight.

"This fight is going to be interesting," said Sasuke. "I still don't like the red-head; you should have seen him when he was here."

"He was restless and too troublesome to even be near him," said Shikamaru nearing the duo. Naruto turned to Shikamaru and then to Gaara, his frown deepening.

"But the girl was just as restless as him," another voice joined the conversation. This time Shino had neared them and was watching the fight really close. "She also seemed kind of…odd. Anxious even."

Naruto saw Shino's dark glasses lingering on him more than necessary before he turned to look at Yugito and Gaara fight.

* * *

Yugito moved with grace and agility, evading hammers, rivers and fistfuls of sand that were sent to her by Gaara. The sand moved on its own accord, as if it was alive - another extension of Gaara.

The red-head was smirking calmly behind a wall made of the same sand. His arms were crossed, and Yugito noticed his eyes seemed slightly yellowish as she struggled against his sand. He was pleased to notice he was making the girl tired and unable to form any kind of attack against him.

Yugito jumped high in the air to evade yet another wave of sand when still another came from behind her, hitting her hard on the back and sending her towards the closest wall.

The screams coming from the people up in the stands echoed in her ears, her vision became blurry and her back hurt like hell. Wiping the trail of blood falling from her forehead, Yugito stood up, breathing hard and displaying a murderous glare that only made Gaara smirk in satisfaction.

"Is that all you have…sister?" said the red-head with a terse and mocking tone. Yugito narrowed her eyes at the sudden change in the atmosphere.

_**What the hell are you doing Yugito? Let me out!**_

_No, I can't risk people in Konoha knowing…everyone knows about the Jinchuuriki from Sand! No one has ever heard from one coming from Kirigakure!_

_**I don't care! I don't want to be humiliated by Shukaku and his jailor…and let's face it; you're not fighting as you should! **_

Yugito bit her lower lip, unsure as to how to proceed. Nibi did have a point, she wasn't fighting with all she had and was letting Gaara and his sand make a fool out of her.

"What's the matter? Is that all? Are you really this weak?" asked Gaara, making his way towards her. "Is this the great Nibi? Is this…"

Gaara opened his eyes in shock at seeing the girl in front of him, past his barrier of sand. The girl was looking at him with cat-like eyes, her face a mask of amusement and annoyance.

"You were saying…brother." That said her fist made painful contact with Gaara's stomach, sending the boy backwards several meters from her.

Up in the balcony with the rest of the contestants Kankuro and Temari were dumbstruck at what had just happened and what was happening down in the arena.

No one, absolutely no one, had ever hit or… hurt Gaara in such a way. They knew the moment they arrived to Konoha something strange happened to their little brother. He was more restless than ever, and his bloodlust had increased. It usually was unbearable when he was around the girl he was fighting at the moment and the blond boy, Naruto.

Temari looked at Naruto and saw he was frowning. His hands were gripping the rail tightly. She turned to see the girl moving at a speed she had not shown before and was using to her advantage.

Gaara had never trained his body in more than basic Taijutsu. His strength and, to boot, main weakness was his sand, he depended on it way too much and thus he wasn't completely prepared to guard against the attacks coming from Yugito.

His sand was able to protect him from some of the attacks but not all of them, and Yugito made sure he couldn't stop the ones meant for his face.

Yugito smirked as soon as her fist found the soft texture of Gaara's cheek; her punch made the red-head's head turn violently to the side, drawing blood from his mouth. But Yugito was not finished. With the same speed she had used to outsmart Gaara's sand, she turned to the side giving Gaara a kick in his stomach, then a series of various punches to his face and chest, to finally finish him off with her knee in his stomach. The force of the final hit sent Gaara against one of the trees in the arena, making him bounce and fall to the ground moaning in pain.

Yugito stood up with a satisfied smile on her face. The sand that had been trying to get her and hurt her was now lying in defeat on the ground, and Gaara's moans of pain were enough indication that she had hurt him.

Gaara lay face down with his eyes wide opened, still shocked as to what had just happened. The metallic taste of blood still fresh and tasty in his mouth, his inner voice was crying out in outrage; it was demanding more blood, but not his. Rather, it wanted the blood of the one who had hurt him.

Outraged and desperate, Gaara extended his hand making the sand move faster; Yugito launched herself towards Gaara, her fist and leg ready to either hit his face or his side when the sand surrounded her, grabbing her just by her ankles and wrists.

Yugito started struggling against the sand only to realize it was starting to cover her completely.

Gaara, breathing hard and eyes completely changed, leant closer, "Now, you die."

"_No_," said Yugito lifting her face, her eyes completely dark with only a white slit in the middle. She smirked and Gaara was surprised by her. "Now, you'll learn real pain…_Shukaku_."

"Temari…" said Kankuro with warning in his voice. Temari turned to her brother and saw the same worry and apprehension there. Gaara was starting to leak the usual power he did moments before he started realising Shukaku. They had to do something before…

There was an earth shattering scream coming from the arena. Kankuro and Temari turned just in time to see their little brother screaming in agony, the girl's hand had gone through his shoulder, making blood and sand cover the red-head and the ground.

"Impossible…" mumbled Temari, who knew the moment Baki stood behind her, the invasion was about to start. No one who had hurt Gaara had seen the light of the day ever again…and this kind of wound deserved the appearance of his demon.

Nii Yugito saw with horror the scene in front of her; she knew she had allowed it, she had agreed to it but… seeing Gaara cry and look at her with changing eyes made her feel pity for the boy,

Gaara screamed again when Yugito pulled her hand out. He looked at her and saw with terror and hatred how she was looking at him. He put his hand to his wound and was surprised at how wet it was, how painful it felt.

_Am I…bleeding? Is this my blood? _He moved his hand to his eyes. It was covered in red. Blood. His blood.

_**They hurt you, Gaara. They must pay!**_

Gaara didn't need to hear anything else. "You hurt me… you made me bleed… Mother and I will punish you…"

Yugito gasped when she saw the sand coming from his face and gathering around it, forming a half mask on his face.

"What the hell?" was all she was able to say before she sensed danger and backed away.

"You, dear _sister_," he spit the word with hatred and rage, his voice deep and shallow, "are going to pay for what you have done to me…"

The air around her became dense and the drift of sand formed around the boy, who was looking at her with yellowish eyes and a half mask covering his face. He started breathing hard while standing up himself; sand was starting to move restlessly around him and a thin layer of reddish sand started forming on one side of his face.

His breathing was laboured and when he turned his eyes to Yugito, the young girl knew everyone present was in trouble.

Orochimaru sighed exasperatedly but amusedly at the same time. The stupid brat had sent all his plans to hell. He wanted to see Sasuke fight but…

"Oh, well. This has been fun and all, but there is no point in prolonging this," said Orochimaru, still disguised as the Kazekage. Sarutobi turned to him, confused, before realizing what was happening.

"You're getting softer and slower in your old age, Sarutobi-sensei," said Orochimaru, catching the old Hokage from behind and taking the Hokage with him.

All around the stadium was chaos, while some of Orochimaru's men released the genjutsu, signalling the beginning of the invasion.

* * *

It was really long, I'm still working on the next part of this chapter, so I really hope you can tel me how was it and how did you like the fights.

Thanks for reading!

And...

Don't forget to review!


	11. Temptation and invasion Part 2

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Yes, and I bring with me a new chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay but a lot of things had happened and I just finished this chapter and wanted to share it with you guys. I do have to warn you: This chapter isn't beta-ed yet. If any of you guys would like to help me out with his chapter or the ones to come I would be very gratefull, but for now do forgive my grammar mistakes, spelling or any other funny mistakes you may find out there.

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Temptations and Invasion Part 2 **

Time stood still.

There was only him and the other two ninjas fighting on the arena. Naruto could feel a connection he had never felt before, something inside him stirring as his skin tingled with the anticipation of…of what? Fighting? Speaking? Staring?

…_family…_

He shook his head as the word dance around in his mind. His blue eyes moved from Gaara to Yugito and in a moment of primal instinct he moved forward and just after Gaara was dragged away by his siblings and Yugito went after him Naruto took off as well.

He never noticed his comrades who were giving him confused and shocked expressions, he never heard his name being called by Sasuke and he certainly didn't saw the shadow following him.

The only thought in his mind was the inevitable battle and the strange feeling in his gut making him move forward chasing after his two fellow Jinchuuriki. He had to answer a primal calling, something that stirred deep inside him and if he had bothered to listen carefully he would have noticed it wasn't totally his but also a part of the demon lock up inside him.

They had some advantage ahead of him, but Naruto could feel them just straight down the group of trees. The power emanating from both, Yugito and Gaara, was overwhelming familiar and dangerous. It was the only thing Naruto could sense, which was why he didn't notice the man following him close behind or the one young man looking from up a tree. The blonde's attention was focus on what he would face once he caught up with his fellow Jinchuuriki.

It was Gaara the first one to stop.

The sand around him grabbed his sibling by their wrists; a painful scream left Kankuro's mouth when the sand tightened its grip breaking his wrist bones. Moments later the sand threw Kankuro away, just in time to collide with an unexpected Yugito.

"Gaara…Gaara, please hear me out…" Pleaded Temari trying to free her own hand as her eyes were gazing over Kankuro who was being put to rest by the blonde kunoichi.

Gaara's eyes turned to see his sister and Temari trembled under the soulless eyes. Where once had been green, almost aquamarine eyes, there was now a deep black pool with just a gleam of malice.

"I don't have any use for cowards like you." His voice, guttural and supernatural was reinforced by the sudden pressure in the atmosphere, almost choking Temari before she, too, was thrown away carelessly.

Temari let out a grunt of pain as her back collided against the nearest tree. She could sense the tears rolling down her cheeks and she hated the weakness this creature made her feel. This wasn't Gaara any longer, the person, or thing, in front of her was the monster residing in her little brother.

The forest was in total silence, there wasn't any wind blowing softly over the trees or hitting their sweaty faces. The atmosphere was tense and charged with some kind of tension that not many would be able to withstand. Up in a branch stood Gaara, his now black eyes were turned towards Yugito a feral smirk on his face.

The young woman narrowed her eyes, tilting her head up in a defiant stance. Her body was tense and leaning subtly forward. Legs slightly part to give her some leverage as her arms moved to the sides. She was ready to strike whenever the red-head wanted.

Before her eyes, she watched the sand covering his body, there was still blood pouring form the wound she had inflicted on him but the wound in itself seemed to be healing slowly.

The sand was changing from a dirty yellow to a more define and darker yellow and black. Covering Gaara's body slowly but surely, forming in his hands sharp and threatening claws and on the rest of his body the perfect shield. His face however was what called Yugito's attention.

There was a half mask there, one forming the face of a feral creature with fangs showing through its lips and eyebrows brought back in a frown. His eyes big and oval with a dark eyeball and just the right amount of black and gleam to give him a fearful and menacing look.

"I want your soul." Deep and raspy voice was all Yugito could hear. The red-head tilted his head, his right hand moving up in a lazy movement. "You hurt my vessel…now, I hurt yours Nibi."

Yugito didn't even wait for an attack. Not wanting to take any unnecessary risks she jumped up and launched herself to attack. But her rash movement gave the creature the advantage it was waiting.

His left hand expanded grabbing one of Yugito's ankles before she could evade it. There was a small yelped coming from her as she felt the rouge feeling of sand gripping her hard. Yugito lost her balance almost falling forward until she felt the hand jerked her upwards.

There was a moment in which the young kunoichi defied gravity, floating in the air before falling. She turned her eyes to her enemy, ready to prevent a deathly fall when she finally saw a shiny, yellow ball forming in Gaara's right hand. Yugito felt her eyes go wide as she recognized the feeling of the attack that was about to hit her square in her chest.

"Now, you die." Was Gaara's statement as the Cero left his hands and move at a supersonic speed towards its target.

Naruto was moving fast through the trees and the bushes around the forest. He could sense Yugito and Gaara near, but still far ahead of him. Something had made them stop and Naruto felt different fluctuations coming from the direction he was heading to. His whole attention was in what lay ahead, so he never noticed the two Sound shinobi following him. He didn't notice either as both of them fell, wearing huge and deadly slashes on their chest.

There was urgency in him making him moved forward. Zanpakutou at the ready as he finally saw something. There was a yellow flash coming from those fingers, a buzzing sound and a huge rose of the spiritual pressure around them. The blonde's eyes followed the falling figure of Yugito who was falling without any leverage to help her evaded the attack. Naruto pulled his Zanpakutou out, jumping up in the air and invoking it as he tried to stop the attack.

Nii Yugito closed her eyes, going over all she had learnt, letting Nibi shared some of her power as she ready herself to receive the attack. An attack that never happened. She did hear a huge explosion and as soon as she opened her eyes she closed them, feeling strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and tug at her to the side.

"Are you okay?" as she opened her eyes she saw the smiling face of one Uzumaki Naruto smiling down at her. There were remnants of the explosion around and Yugito was about to answer when Naruto frowned again pushing Yugito to one side while he jumped to the other.

No sooner had he done that he saw Gaara moving towards him, his left hand in the form of a defined sword.

_Okay, this seems to be our time to shine, Master._

_You think?_ Was Naruto's replied as he parried the slash with his own sword, making sparks fly around them.

They didn't share any words as Gaara's eyes focus solely on Naruto's. Both Jinchuuriki striking to the other, slashing up and down, evading and parrying, almost equally in power as they tried to determined how strong was the other.

They were so focus on their own fight they didn't noticed another figure jumping in the fight until her leg came crashing down breaking the contact of the swords.

"You didn't forget about me, did you boys?" Yugito gave them a cat-like smile before striking again.

* * *

"Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke saw his teammate jump down the arena and ran behind the others. Before Sasuke could move a group of sound ninjas arrived sending the three Genin into a defensive pose and fight for their safety and that of their village.

The black-haired Genin was fighting with a middle age ninja who seemed to be eager to stab him with the pointy kunai in his hand. Sasuke evaded for the third time the attempt and he knew he was in deep trouble. Even with the sharingan activate, this guy seemed experienced and was waiting patiently for Sasuke's speed to stop giving him an advantage. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shino and Shikamaru facing the other enemies. Just when things couldn't get any more difficult for them another group, this time Sand nins, arrived and Sasuke knew they were in deep trouble when his back found Shino's and Shikamaru's.

Sasuke smiled wolfishly as a trailed of blood slid down his forehead to is cheek. This was certainly different to what he had done so far. It was a real battle, a fight to the dead, not as secure and as scary when he and the others had faced Zabuza. This one had the rush of unpredictability. This one he could lose and he could use all he knew to be the winner. It was about time he started using his abilities to probe himself he was capable of fighting. That his training wasn't for nothing and that he was on the right path to power and vengeance.

But just before Sasuke could give himself to the fight two different blurs disposed of their opponents. There stood Guy and Kakashi, the last one turned towards his student and with a firm voice he addressed Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino.

"You must go after Naruto, if possible I want you to capture and incapacitate the three Sand shinobi." Sasuke nodded his head, eager to go after Naruto and Gaara, eager to test his abilities with someone else. Someone who he was dying to challenge.

"Do not do anything unnecessary and dispose by any means of any enemy you cross paths with. Understood?" After a chorus of agreement the three of them left leaving behind a heated battle and entering to another.

Sasuke took the lead with Shino and Shikamaru following close behind. The three of them were moving fast through the trees in front of them, Shikamaru looked sideways to his right as Shino moved a little faster to position himself beside Sasuke.

"We're being followed." Sasuke frowned at the revelation turning to Shino with a questioning glance.

The young man merely showed him one of his bugs and when Sasuke turned to Shikamaru the lazy shinobi nodded his head a serious frown on his face. Sasuke looked ahead of him; he didn't want to stop only because they were being followed. For him it was most important to catch up with Naruto; but having some random shinobi behind him wasn't exactly what he was looking towards to.

"I've got an idea." The voiced of Shikamaru broke his thoughts and Sasuke turned surprised to the boy.

"What do you need?"

Shikamaru's lips quirked upwards, never thought he would hear those words coming from Uchiha Sasuke but appreciating them. "Nothing, you can go ahead, Naruto may need your help."

Sasuke nodded his head, "okay, thank you." As an afterthought he looked Shikamaru and gave the faintest of smiles to him. "Take care."

A snort left Shikamaru's mouth as he stood in one of the branches watching Shino and Sasuke moved forward. The black-haired shinobi put a hand on his pocket and lift his head to the sky. "What a drag…really, if Naruto hadn't rushed and that red-head hadn't gone berserk…hn, okay, let's do this."

"Oh, look here guys...fresh meat." Shikamaru turned to look at the shinobi who spoke. A tall, short-haired man with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Shikamaru sighed as he lift his hands making a hand sign, the other three shinobi got ready as the tall man, apparently the leading shinobi, chuckled amused. "Oh, the baby here wants to play. Well let's…uh...what the hell."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "now, you're trap under my shadow technique."

Shino turned to look behind him; there was a slight movement from his eyebrows before he turned to look ahead of him. Sasuke's attention was focused on some point ahead of him before he decided to break the silence. "Should we …"

"I think there are more than he can deal with." Commented Shino. "However, Shikamaru was right, someone needs to help Naruto."

Sasuke turned surprise to the other ninja who nodded his head at him. "You mean…"

"We'll join you soon."

"Okay, you guys be fast. Naruto and I would be waiting." Sasuke flashed Shino a tiny smiled before moving as Shino turned around and went back to Shikamaru.

The young Uchiha didn't move further away when he sensed something coming his way, barely stopping and jumping backwards, Sasuke saw with surprise some white darts making a line in front of him. There was a last, long one coming his way which he evaded in time only to feel the cold, hard surface of a blade against his neck.

Sasuke tensed up cursing softly as he tried to look sideway. "Finally, alone." The voice was young and deep, with slight trace of roughness in it.

"I hear a lot of things about you, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke could feel the young man behind him smile as he let go of the black-haired Genin. Sasuke took the opportunity to launch a side kick that was quickly avoided by his opponent with a movement of his arm.

As he finally had a good look at him, Sasuke was quite surprise of how young the man look. He had on a very serious expression, his gleaming green eyes were the only expressive enough; they were looking critically at Sasuke. His white hair falling straight down his back and Sasuke gasped in shock as he saw the blade moments ago had been pressed against his neck. It was coming out of his arm…and it was white…but it couldn't…

"This is my Kekkei genkai." Said the young man watching with amusement Sasuke's expression. "My name is Kaguya Kimimaru. And I'm here to see if you're really worth my master's effort."

They circle each other as Sasuke went inside his head to loop up any information he may have about some clan called Kaguya. But nothing came to his mind; he was also worried as he thought about Naruto and the others. It was starting to get clear to him the other sound shinobi had been sent to diverse Sasuke's team mates away and get him alone.

His hand move surreptitiously to his kunai holder, his dark eyes transforming into the red and black pools of his Sharingan. The young man in front of him let his lips quirked upwards and the bone-blade of his left arm rose to his chest.

"What master are you talking about? Who is him and what does he want with me?" asked Sasuke trying to get as much information as he could. He wasn't afraid. This was a one-on-one fight which he was sure he could win or at least hurt his opponent enough to go and look for help. Not that he needed it or anything.

"Orochimaru-sama, of course." Sasuke tensed up at hearing the name. "He seems quite adamant to name you his…heir."

At this Sasuke's confusion grew but his curiosity was closed behind. He knew about Orochimaru, Kakashi had made sure the young Uchiha knew everything about the third member of the Legendary Sannin. Trained by the Hokage himself, the three of them were the most powerful shinobi in all the elemental countries. Orochimaru had been marked as a traitor due to some of his beliefs and his weird experimentations, one of those experiments had been imprinted on him.

Unconsciously Sasuke's hand went to the place where Orochimaru had placed the cursed mark. And as if on cue he could feel the dark power pouring from it, tempting him to let it go and just used it.

"Yes, he did mark you, didn't he?" Kimimaru tilted his head as he launched himself, with his left arm raised ready to slash down on Sasuke.

The young Uchiha had to admit the man was fast; he barely had the time to put his kunai out and stopped the blade from colliding with his head. He let out a puff of air as his foot slide under the smooth surface of the branch he was in. soon his back was against the tree and he could feel the sweat falling down his forehead. Kimimaru scowled and press harder.

"Is this all? Is this you power? Whatever would Orochimaru-sama want with a weakling like you, Uchiha?" The words stung Sasuke, a memory of a moment years ago flashing in his mind as he lift his knee trying to hit Kimimaru straight in his stomach. It didn't work but at least it made Kimimaru lost his leverage on the blade and left Sasuke free to press him.

In a moment the fight changed and Sasuke started moving with cold and calculate taijutsu movements. Once punching straight ahead, sending a round house kick up to his enemies' head. The kunai in his hand gleaming every time he move his wrist and let the dim light of the sun hit its surface.

"This is more like it; show me you are really fit to be my master's heir." Kimimaru was only toying with Sasuke, analyzing his every move, his attacks and his technique in general.

Sasuke dodged a punch to his jaw when a loud explosion called his attention, giving Kimimaru the opportunity to kick him in the stomach and sent him down the tree. The black-haired boy didn't have the time to react when he saw the same bone-sword pressed tightly against his neck.

Kimimaru's attention, however, was pretty much in the direction where the explosion had come from. He was frowning and there was a light of recognition in his eyes.

"I still don't understand. Why are you doing this? If it's true Orochimaru sent you why not kill me or something!" The blade cut the skin enough to let a line of red appeared on Sasuke's neck.

"You will speak of Orochimaru-sama with respect." Said Kimimaru in a low menacing tone before changing to a more academic one. "He has chosen you, Uchiha, because he saw potential in you. You should know Orochimaru-sama doesn't show interest in just anyone."

Sasuke remained silent hearing every word, his interest and curiosity taking over his own instinct to fight and the protection of his village and friends. Kimimaru tilted his head, signaling the place where they knew the explosion had come from.

"You have potential, you can be greater than your brother…"at the mention of his brother Sasuke's blood ran cold and his eyes were even more red and vicious than usual. He tightened his fists drawing blood from his palms.

"I'm stronger than him already." He exclaimed through clenched teeth. The brand new technique Kakashi had shared with him still fresh in his mind.

"No, you are weak and easy to anger." Said Kimimaru moving the blade away and extending his hand to Sasuke. "But Orochimaru-sama would give you what Konoha would never do."

"And what is that?"

"Power."

That mere word sent a thrilling chill through Sasuke's back, making the adrenaline rushed to his body. Power. It's what he had been trying to achieve ever since the incident. The power to obtain revenge and destroy his older brother the same way he had done with him.

The power he felt when Kakashi taught him the Chidori, the same one he felt when his sharingan was activated. And yet, it wasn't enough. He knew it, the guy in front of him knew it and even Orochimaru knew it …power? Yes, he wanted it. Need it.

"I see you know what I'm talking about." Commented Kimimaru as Sasuke took his hand to stand up.

"How do you know Konoha isn't giving me the power your master is offering me?" At this Kimimaru smirked and turned around.

"They are only giving you enough to placate your needs and to entertain you. They need you here as the last survivor of a dying breed." Kimimaru lift a hand to placate the angry growl coming from Sasuke. "Please, you are not getting really stronger; I know you have felt it…the last of his class, an outcast. Not family or anyone who really care about him, and yet…yet he has advanced so much more than you."

Once again, Sasuke tensed up turning his head to the side evading the knowing gaze from Kimimaru. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do." Said Kimimaru calmly. "Follow me, I show you the fight of someone who has been training with a Sanin."

Kimimaru left, leaving Sasuke behind but knowing well enough the young man would be following him any time soon. It took Sasuke a second, scowling he went through Naruto's fight over and over and then...could it be possible …Without losing any more time, Sasuke went after Kimimaru eager to see if he was being truthful.

* * *

Naruto wiped away the blood rolling down his forehead, his eyes following every move Gaara made as the red-head smiled smugly at him. It hadn't been an easy fight, Gaara wasn't him anymore, and half of the control went completely to the demon residing in him making him ridiculously strong and fast.

He was more perceptive and when Yugito tried to touch her own demon Gaara/Shukaku had thought it would be a good idea to just punch her repeatedly in the head before pinning her to a tree. Naruto was about to save her when he saw a long and dangerously pointy spear pointing directly to her heardt. The maniac laugh that followed Naruto's discovery sent a jolt of fear through the young man. It was a warning…one wrong move and Yugito would die.

Naruto's hand tightened around the hilt of his Zanpakutou. As he received yet another slash to his right shoulder, drawing blood from it.

"Mm, what's the matter? Lost your will to fight?" mocked Shukaku snickering as he punched Naruto in the stomach.

_Master! Please, let me out…let me help you…_

_**You should listen to the lizard boy…at this rate Shukaku would finish us both!**_

_He had Yugito! I can just…attack! What if he kills her?_

_**Nibi and her host are both idiots for letting a weakling like Shukaku captured them. If they have to die…**_

_Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion! I'm not about to let them die just because they got capture!_

_**Then you better think of something or else…Shukaku will consume our souls.**_

Naruto dodged to the side as a wave of sand almost covered him. He jumped to the side to prevent that yet another spear came into contact with his shoulder. Up in a tree Shukaku was laughing amused, his eyes gleaming weirdly as a moan of pain called Naruto's attention. Yugito was walking slowly there was blood on her lips and she had a nasty cut on her forehead. The rest of her body was covered by sand excepted from a small spot just above her heart where the sand spear was getting dangerously closed.

"You coward! Why don't you fight me fairly!" Shukaku titled his head to the side; eyes wide open in a fake innocent expression.

"Coward? Probably…fairly?" at this a nasty expression took form on his face. "Nothing is fairly for us…nothing…you should know that by now, holder of the Kyuubi."

The words made Naruto blink in confusion, there was something else there, an underlining secret and motivation. But what could motivate a demon taking control of his host if it wasn't the hunger for power and souls?

"I'm tired of these games." Gaara's left arm formed once again the long, sharp blade and he readied himself. "Let's finish this."

Naruto saw with a spark of fear in his eyes as Gaara went for him, blade at the ready. Just seconds away from a decision: his life or Yugito's.

_Master!_

_**Brat!**_

"Dodge!" the scream came from a male, unknown voice. It took not only Naruto but Gaara as well by surprised. There was a man with black clothing and Yugito safely in his arms.

Naruto didn't need anything else to confirm his new…friend was okay. A shinigami was always a good thing, right? So without any hesitation he stopped Gaara's blade screaming to the forest "Make our enemies bleed, Ryuujin Raikaze!"

Both blades collide and just like the first time there were sparks coming from both of them, the mask that moments ago was covering just half of Gaara's face was almost all around it, leaving only his eyes visible. There was an angry snarl coming from the young man as he and Naruto started another sword dueling.

Where Naruto's movements had been rash and wild, but with a subtle technique of swordsmanship; Gaara's strikes and slashes were calculated and what they may lack in speed didn't lack in strength. When both swords collided it was usually Naruto the one stepping backwards.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shinigami putting his Zanpakutou out ready to join the battle. Naruto shook his head and grunted as he felt the sharp blade cut through his skin, "No, please! He…he is mine!"

And just as the words left his mouth the shinigami stopped, hesitating at first but accepting the request. Gaara smirked, twitching his wrist to the side he slashed to the left, Naruto had enough time to parry and just at that moment it happened.

It was a flash of images. Some feelings of pain and rejection but those weren't Naruto's. He frowned moving to kick Gaara as he lifted his sword and let it fall down. Again there was a flash, this one longer and with a more defined image. A pretty young boy, a teddy bear and a ball. Kids laughing, a man with a kunai ready to kill.

"What the hell…?" Naruto moved backwards dodging the sandy blade over and over. Looking in front of him he saw Gaara restless an unreadable expression on his eyes while his mask seemed to be cracking.

Naruto blinked for a moment before striking again, trying to make contact with Gaara's sword and just like that he saw it again. A man protecting a group of kids, sand trying to attack. Loneliness, sadness…desperation.

_It's an echo, Naruto. But…but is not possible!_

_Why?_ Asked Naruto as he saw another flash of memories and sensations go through him. _Why isn't possible? Are those Gaara's memories?_

_Yes, they are. But is not possible because…he doesn't have a Zanpakutou. His blade is just made of sand not of soul particles like me. There isn't a Zanpakutou spirit there…_

_But there is something, right? He is a Jinchuuriki after all._

Naruto was so distracted discussing the events with Raikaze he never noticed the sand under his feet or the one nearing him for both sides. It was too late as he felt Raikaze slip from his hand the moment the sand closed around him in a deathly grip.

The sand was closing on him, the roughness scratching the skin exposed of his body. Naruto coughed as some of the sand started filling his nose and mouth. He was trapped, the connection with Ryuujin had been blocked for some reason and he was getting desperate.

_**You idiot! I told you…**_

_Oh, shut up! I have some problems at the moment._

_**Ugh, this is not going to happen again if I can help it.**_

_What are you talking about?_

But as soon as Naruto asked the question he felt a warm, tingling sensation moved through his body. From the seal on his stomach to his whole body making him gleam in a red light.

_**Now, used my gift wisely, Shinigami. **_

And Naruto did. He couldn't explain how or why but the next thing he knew the sand around him exploded and there was a long and blinding explosion coming from the spot he was in. Gaara looked at him wide eyed before he too started gleaming; his light however was a mixture of yellow and black.

"Finally, you came to play, Kyuubi." Naruto's eyes narrowed and he was about to clarify to Gaara he wasn't the Kyuubi when the young man made a weird hand sign. "Now let us play to the dead."

_**No! Don't let him finish the jutsu! Stop him!**_

But it was already too late.

Gaara's eyes closed completely and Naruto felt a sudden pressure that was far greater to the ones he was used to. He kneeled as his eyes watched in horror the boy in front of him transformed.

Gaara was certainly not Gaara anymore. In its place was a huge sand-shape monster, resembling a kind of raccoon in two feet, its tail was destroying the trees behind it. But the face was what had Naruto's inner alarm in overdrive. It was, without a doubt a Hollow mask.

It was completely white but it also had the traces of sandy color in it. He had almond eyes and black sclera containing yellow irises. Its pupils have a shape of a four-pointed star and they were void of any kind of emotion, excepted from the small glint of malice looking down at Naruto.

_Eh…Master, I think we have a huge problem. _Said lamely Ryuujin getting once again in contact with Naruto.

_**No? Really? What was your first clue?**_Commented Kyuubi rolling his eyes, his chakra still pouring in a controlled manner over Naruto's body.

Naruto didn't have the time to answer the spirits inside him as Shukaku launched his first attack, hitting it straight in his chest and sending him flying to the nearest tree.

Blood poured out of Naruto's mouth as his body collapsed making him to almost lose consciousness.

_Naruto! Naruto…are you okay?_

"Y-yeah…ugh…" Naruto stood up trembling, wiping away the blood from his mouth. He moved away as another foot almost fell down the place he had been moments before.

The blonde shinobi was well aware he was moving slowly and even using Shunpo wasn't enough. He needed to do something and quick…but he was small…he needed to…

_**Wake the host**_

_What?_

_**The boy. Shukaku's host. He made his host go to sleep so he could get out. Wake him up and you'll be able to defeat him.**_

_Great idea. Where the hell is the Gaara?_

But not soon had he asked Naruto saw a small, almost unnoticeable figure at the top of Shukaku's head. His eyes went wide in realization as he tried to climb up the trees, but even like that he couldn't get close enough.

_**Are you stupid?**_

_Hey! He is not stupid!_

_**You can summon the toad! Remember!**_

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he remembered what Jiraiya had taught him. Of course, the Toad Contract!

"Kuchijose no jutsu!" Naruto invoked the Toad boss. He felt himself being lift up in the air.

"Jiraiya! You better have a good…" the toad boss trailed off looking in front of him at the one-tailed demon. "Shukaku? What the hell is happening?"

"He went to sleep! There is an invasion going on and I need your help!" screamed out Naruto as Gamabunta's eyes looked up at the blonde over his head.

"An invasion? You summoned me." Naruto nodded his head as Gamabunta fixated his eyes on the demon in front of him. "I see. It was stupid of you to call me without knowing if I was going to help." Naruto gulped and he was about to explain when Gamabunta stopped him. "However, my kids seem to think you're a good person and besides…I owed this to an old friend of mine."

"Thank you! Now, let's stop Gaara from destroying everything."

Down in the forest Ichinose made sure the three humans were out of harm's way. He took the funny dress man with make-up to the place where the two blonde women were resting. The young man was moaning in pain and his eyes were unfocused as they watched Ichinose. Not that the human could actually see him, but still.

"y-you…you save me" the voice startled him making him drawn the sword and pointed it to the source. Ichinose could not conceal his surprise as the young woman, the one who had been trapped under the red-head's sand, spoke and looked directly at him.

"You can see me? Th-that's impossible! You're a human!"

Yugito cracked up a smile shaking her head, "Yeah, I can see you. Not that difficult to do so, but I'm not sure who or what you are."

Ichinose tilted his head ashamed to let those imprudent words out of his mouth. He stood up and went to the girl, kneeling in front of her to see her wounds. "I'm not allowed to speak."

"Ah, I see. But you did save me, right?" The man nodded his head and Yugito frowned as she looked up and saw not only a big toad but a huge raccoon. "Naruto. Gaara."

There was a silence between them only filled by the sounds of the battle going on a few feet away from them. Yugito stoop up with some difficulty, readying herself to join the battle until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look inside the man's eyes. He was eying her seriously and his face was expressionless as he spoke.

"The boy, Naruto, he wanted me to keep you safe." Was all he said and Yugito smiled at him.

"They are…I need to help them…"

"No, your safety seems to be very important to Naruto-san." Ichinose seemed really serious about it and Yugito finally let her shoulders drop as her gaze followed every movement of the two Jinchuuriki.

"Idiots." Was all she said as she felt another surge of strong spiritual power. Neither of them noticed Temari waking up or the confused frown on her face as she wondered who the other girl was talking to.

* * *

"This isn't working. I need to get to Gaara now!" Gamabunta grunted as he tried to stop another punch coming from Shukaku. The demon was laughing like a maniac sputtering nonsense while Naruto and Gamabunta wondered what to do.

"I need claws or fangs to stop Shukaku long enough."

Naruto blinked confused for a moment before he felt the surge of chakra coming from Kyuubi. Then his eyes lit up as he understood the message.

"Considered it done, Boss!" Gamabunta snickered as he felt Naruto getting ready to give him claws and fangs. The Sand Waterfall Funeral Shukaku had just created was getting closer on them the moment Naruto screamed out.

"Konbi Henge!"

A transformed Gamabunta made his apparition through the sand launching himself at Shukaku who was frozen in surprise. There was a guttural scream coming from the demon the moment Gamabunta, now looking like the Kyuubi, closed its mouth around Shukaku's neck, its claws firmly place on his chest and arm.

Gamabunta didn't need to say anything to Naruto who had jumped immediately and moved at Shunpo speed towards Gaara.

"Gaara!. Gaara, wake up!" he exclaimed as he ready his arm and threw a hard punch towards Gaara jaw.

It happened to fast and there wasn't any time for anyone of them to react as Naruto's fist collided with Gaara's jaw. It was in an instant the young Genin opened his eyes and the jutsu was broken, submitting Shukaku to its jailor once more.

Gaara was shocked as he felt, once more, blood pouring from a slip lip. He felt the sand under his feet trembled before vanishing slowly. He felt as his back started dragging him down the same moment he felt his own fist connected itself with tender flesh. Lifting his head he saw Naruto and it was all it took for more memories to be shared for understanding to drawn into Naruto's face.

Naruto tried to grab him and prevent him to fall. But it was useless as Naruto's own summoning had just vanished leaving both of them falling at a fast speed towards the ground.

Naruto from his part didn't count with Gamabunta to just vanish and leave them in this situation. The blonde felt drained. Totally tired after the fight, not only with Gaara but also with Neji. He couldn't fight anymore…and now that he thought about it, that the memories were coming back, he wasn't sure he wanted to keep fighting Gaara.

It had been an epic battle, if Yugito had to comment about it. She had never seen the famous Gamabunta summon. She had heard the stories, of course, about the Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin. The only ones allowed invoking the power of the Toad Boss.

And now, watching it with her own eyes and knowing who was the responsible for the summoning she had not doubt in her mind. Uzumaki Naruto was the last descendant of the Uzukage. She needed to convince him before it was too late.

But for now, she should be concerned with the fact both, Naruto and Gaara, were falling and neither of them seemed capable of stopping their fall. Moving out of instinct she threw herself in their aid, behind her she was aware of the man with black clothes following her, moving even faster and readying himself to catch…Naruto.

With a look of determination she went left ready to catch Gaara. They arrived just in time; however, while the man was very graceful catching Naruto and putting him on the ground. Yugito wasn't so graceful. Though she did catch Gaara and at least she did soften the fall from Gaara when the boy crashed against her and not directly to the ground.

"Ugh." Yugito saw as Gaara rolled to the side eyes barely open. There was blood on his lip and he had quite a bruise on his eye. His whole body seemed incapable of movement as he laid there looking at the blue sky.

Ichinose made sure the young Master was okay before he turned his cold eyes to the redhead. The boy who had exploded with such an intense and abnormal spiritual pressure. His reiatsu resembled that of a hollow than nothing else and before his eyes, the boy was a threat. Standing up he moved, Zanpakutou at the ready.

_Naruto, you better wake up and stop the shinigami._

Naruto's eyes pop open and he saw with a reproving gaze as the man walked closer to a now terrified Gaara. Yugito stood up, placing herself between the man and Gaara.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a very menacing tone as her hand moved fast towards her kunai holster.

"The boy. He is not a boy at all. I dare say he isn't even human." Was all Ichinose said. Not really caring for the glint of hurt that went through, not only Gaara's but also Yugito's and Naruto's eyes.

"If… If you tried something against him…"Ichinose turned surprised as he saw Naruto standing up, trembling under the pain and exhaustion, he started moving forward. "You… You have to go through me…"

"And me." Said Yugito smiling at Naruto. Behind her she could hear the gasp coming from the red-head.

"But…Uzumaki-sama, you don't understand," started Ichinose only to be cut by Naruto.

"No…you don't understand…he…Gaara…" at this Naruto was just barely standing closer to Yugito and Gaara. His blue eyes were looking directly into Gaara's before he offered a small, friendly smile. "He…he is a friend."

"A friend? You just fought with him, Sir." Ichinose's hand was moving anxiously around his Zanpakutou, his confusion was visible in his face as he saw the stubbornness in his young Master's face. Why was he protecting a creature that was clearly a hollow in disguise? That almost killed him and the ones around him?

"Yeah…he was a …misunderstood friend." Yugito snorted at the lame explanation while Naruto chuckled weakly before sitting heavily beside Gaara.

There was a long silence after that; a last glanced of doubt coming from Ichinose before the man put the Zanpakutou away. "If you're sure, Sir."

Naruto nodded his head as he turned to Yugito, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, nothing that a good night slept or some milk with tuna can't solve."

"Right, how about you, Gaara?" The boy in question frowned and turned his aquamarine eyes to Naruto.

The blonde Genin couldn't forget the images. The echo of the memories that were replaying over and over inside his head. The boy, a ball, the rejection, the treason…so much blood. Being raised in fear and loneliness, being treated as a weapon and nothing more. There wasn't love; there wasn't friendship or anything of the sorts. Only hate, revenge and death.

They weren't so different after all.

Gaara was what Naruto could have been if Yoruichi, Yugao, Kyouraku, Nanao and Team 7 weren't there.

"I…tried to kill you." His voice wasn't filled with the same contempt he had held before. Now, there was only confusion and hurt .

"I almost succeed. I want to hurt you…I am a monster." Gaara tilted his head looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "Why?" _why do you want to be my friend? Why did you forgive my life?_

Naruto shrugged, moaning painfully as he did so. "Why not? You…you're not different than me. It was thanks to my precious people I stand before you the way I am."

"Precious people?" Confusion that made Naruto grimaced at how foreign it felt the word in Gaara's lips.

"Family. Friends. They hold my sanity, if it hadn't been for them…" Naruto lowered his gaze and there was a bitter smiled on his face. "There is always a chance to change. To set right any wrongs you have done. And you won't be alone this time. You too have family and friends, Gaara."

Gaara remained silent, his thoughts going over Naruto's words. He could hear Shukaku, he was still there and yet…His eyes turned to glance at Naruto and Yugito, further down he saw the form of Temari and Kankuro standing up and moving towards him.

Uzumaki Naruto was certainly…curious and had shared with him something he still didn't understand but that made him felt warm inside.

* * *

Sasuke had watched the fight, had followed (or tried to) every move as the forces of the two ninja collided against each other. Power like this was something Sasuke had never seen. Was this what a Sannin promised to his/her student? This was the power Orochimaru was offering him?

He saw as Naruto free himself, the damned sword in his hand. Matching every moved the red-head made and finally he saw the summoning, he watched as Naruto transformed a huge toad into the Nine Tailed Fox.

Hidden away he saw it all and, while a part of him felt betrayal and hurt at Naruto for not telling him about this. For not sharing with him some of this power, some other part felt jealous and greedy to obtain the same power as Naruto. To be able to stand before a demon and came out as the victor.

"Are you convinced yet?" Kimimaru's voice was soft and calm. He was talking close to Sasuke's ear. "I didn't lie to you, Uchiha-san. Like you saw, this is the power of a Sannin and…Orochimaru-sama is way powerful, even more so than Jiraiya-sama."

There was a sudden discomfort coming from Kimimaru's Cursed Sealed. The young man frowned as he felt the tug of the call coming from the others. The Sound Four were in trouble and if they were in trouble…

"Orochimaru-sama." He turned his attention back to Sasuke who had his hands closed into tight fists, drawing blood from his palms. "You'll be given two weeks…only two weeks to make a decision."

"What happens if I accept?"

"You'll be given your heart's desire."

"And what if I decide I don't want it?" Kimimaru chuckled.

"Oh, I know you'll accept it all right."

And with those parting words Kimimaru left. Sasuke stood there watching as Naruto seemed to be talking with the Sand-nin. Taking a deep, calming breath Sasuke decided to come out of the shadows.

"Naruto!" The blonde lifted his head, a huge grin appearing as he tried to wave.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke scowled as he neared the group, no sooner had he arrived he saw as the oldest of the sand siblings got ready to fight. "I came here to help you and to capture these three."

"Kankuro, Temari back off."

"But Gaara…"

"Do it." Naruto tried to stand up while Ichinose turned his eyes to the newcomer. The boy had moved past him, which only reassured Ichinose that he wasn't able to see him, his eyes turned however to Naruto's…companions. The blond girl and the red-head. They could see him, why? What was it about them that made them capable of seen a shinigami?

"Naruto, Kakashi sent me to help you out. Since you didn't seem to have any trouble I have to take them into custody."

"No." Naruto's declaration caught not only Sasuke but the others by surprised. "Sasuke, please they…"

Naruto didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as the last of his forces left him. His eyes rolled back and he almost fell to the ground if it hadn't been for Yugito's arms around him. Sasuke's lips lift lightly as he moved closer to the others. All of them tense, expectant as to what the Uchiha was going to do.

"Idiot. I can't pretty well capture three Sand shinobi if I'm all alone, now can I?" his black eyes move from one sibling to the other before he continued. "The dunderhead must have seen something no one else can't. I'm not as noble as him, so you better go before I tell the first high ranking ninjas where you are."

Kankuro and Temari were shocked but didn't lose any time. As soon as they saw Sasuke leave with Naruto, the grabbed their little brother and left.

The surprises of the oldest of the sand siblings weren't over because a few minutes later they heard Gaara addressed each one of them before apologizing sincerely to them.

* * *

The city in itself was a busy one. It was filled with different kinds of business men and women moving around all day. Downtown, the city was filled with the best bars or Tea Houses the merchants like to occupy for long periods of time.

At the moment the city was buzzing with gossip after a young woman with her very old grandmother arrived telling every ear available about the surprised attacked on the ninja village of Konoha.

"…A disaster! It's the Fourth Shinobi War!"

Rumors like this one spread all around the city and the nearest towns and it was probably the battle would be over before it reached the frontiers with the other Elemental Nations. Inside one of the most secretive Tea Houses, two men in black with red clouds kept drinking their beverages in all calmness. Never once stopping as the rumors reached their ears.

"One order of onigiri. Anything else?" The younger of the two waved his hand dismissively and the woman left as quickly as she had come.

"So, what you think? It seems Konoha needs a new Hokage."

The hand that had been playing with one of the onigiri inside the basket stopped and the young man lift his gazed from the table to look at his companion. Nukenin, Hoshigaki Kisame, shivered under the red stared of Uchiha Itachi.

"I think Konoha is finally ready to see my return."

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina stood proudly in the balcony of the hotel, her gazed sweeping through the street in front of her. She had seen the young man running down the street and entering the hotel in which she and the others were staying at. Moments later she felt the insistent knock at her door, frowning she turned towards the door opening it and glaring at the young man for his hastiness.

"What is it?" The young man lowered his eyes and was biting his lip nervously as he extended a small note to Kushina.

"Ma'am, the invasion has been a failure. Orochimaru and the Sand are retreating." The young man stopped before continuing. "However…however, the Third Hokage is dead."

Kushina's eyes were focused on the note in her hand. She knew this handwriting and her eyes narrowed even more as she took in the meaning of the words.

_Sarutobi is dead. Konoha needs a new Hokage and Akatsuki is on the move. Ready to capture the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Weasel_

* * *

What do you think? how was it? Remember, this hasn't been edited so try to go easy on me when commenting. As always, I really appreaciate a good comment or a good critic as long as is not a flame.

Next time: Confrontations and some hard desicions had to be taken.

Thanks for reading

and ...

Don't forget to comment!


	12. Confrontations and decisions

**Chapter 11**

**Confrontations and decisions**

- _**Two weeks after the invasion –**_

It was a warm night and the fresh breeze caressed his skin as he took the position inside the circle. He knew after the ritual was over things would change forever. There wasn't any chance for him to go back on his word and to try and made things 'normal' again.

He had taken a decision and regardless of the circumstances surrounding said decision he knew it was the right one. He just hoped his love ones could understand.

"We have everything ready, my Lord." Said a middle-age man beside Arashi. Naruto let his blue eyes focused on the man he was starting to call in his mind uncle. He noticed the blank expression only betrayed by the lightly gleam of his eyes as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

It was a silent interchanged between them. Was Naruto really sure he wanted to continue? Was he really ready to do what was to come?

Naruto merely nodded, feeling trepidation in his heart; feeling cold sweat on his forehead and hands, slightly tremors in his body. He had taken a decision, he wasn't about to back down but that didn't he meant he wasn't scared.

"Good, then let's start." Was all Arashi said. As soon as those words left his mouth the rest of the group took different position outside the circle in which only Arashi and Naruto remained.

Naruto's eyes tried to follow the series of hand signs his uncle was performing. He tried to hear and understand the words but all of these were interrupted by the sudden pain starting on his chest expanding throughout his body.

Suddenly there was a white light and a bloodcurdling scream and Naruto knew no more.

_**A few days ago…**_

"No, Uzumaki-san. You will stay here until the doctor says otherwise." The nurse was getting really tired of the old discussion with her young patient. She knew about the boy, all the adults did. But, even if she had some animosity against the boy, it didn't matter she wouldn't perform her duty as a nurse.

Besides, the kid was still a kid. A pretty, idiotic, stubborn and quite noisy kid, but her duty came before any other feeling.

Naruto crossed his arms quite petulantly, "But…but I just wanna breathe fresh air! It's not a crime!"

"Should I remember you, Uzumaki-san, last time you went out to 'take a breath' you and Uchiha-san almost broke down the fountain and woke up all the newborns down in the nursery ward?"

Naruto had the decency to look ashamed as he recalled his actions the day after. It hadn't been completely his fault, really! Sasuke wanted to train and Sakura wanted to see them. What could he do? Kakashi had already chastised them for doing so and almost killing each other while using the new jutsu they learnt.

His sensei didn't look happy with him and he was undoubtedly angry at Sasuke for using that weird electric technique the man had taught Sasuke for the finals.

"Okay, I'll stay here." The woman's features softened for a moment as she saw the boy looking the twelfth year old he was. Brooding as he rested his head back to the pillow and crossed his arms firmly.

With a nod the nurse turned around and left the room closing the door behind her. "I don't understand why you would want to go outside at such an hour, Naruto-sama."

"It's just the perfect time to run and stretch out. I'm tired of being inside this place." Said Naruto, who turned his blue eyes to the Shinigami standing in front of his bed. "And I told you to call me Naruto. I don't like the 'sama' at the end."

The young man tilted his head, the ghost of a playful smile on his face, "And I told you, Naruto-sama, that it goes against everything I was taught to do so."

Naruto rolled his eyes while he kept wondering about the man in front of him. So far the only thing he had done was introduce himself as Ichinose Maki, a shinigami, part of a personal protection from some clan in charge of Naruto's protection. He hadn't offered any other explanation but had demanded to know why Yugito and Gaara were capable of seeing him.

Naruto had evaded the question with some of his own. In the end, there was a silent agreement between them to just remind silent and wait for the right moment for some explanations. Though, the blonde had to admit it was funny to see Ichinose here and there while other people around couldn't see him.

"Finally! I thought that old nurse wouldn't leave." Nii Yugito entered the room without even glancing Ichiose's way.

The young girl had on her hands two big bento boxes and Naruto recognized the Ichiraku's ramen sign on them. Yugito let her eyes wandered around the room before she set the food on a table and sent Naruto a questioning glance.

"This room is smaller than the others." There was an unfamiliar gleam on Yugito's eyes. The girl shook her head before putting the bento boxes on Naruto's lap and started putting some of the contents out. "Well, you gonna help or gap at me all day?"

No sooner had she said that Naruto went to help her, putting a big bowl of Miso ramen out. The girl smirked at him as she passed him the chopsticks.

"The guy from the stand told me you love this one."

"Yeah, I do! Thank you, Yugito-chan!" Naruto flashed her the best of his smiles, making the young girl squirm uncomfortably as a small blush set on her cheeks.

"It was nothing, now let's eat." The Kumo-nin tilted her head to look at Ichinose. "Damn, if I have known you were here I would have brought more."

Ichinose narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl, "It's okay, Yugito-san. I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, no problem, he can take from my bowl." Said Naruto which only made Ichinose opened his eyes in horror and shook his head in eagerness.

"No, Naruto-sama. It's okay, I'm not even hungry."

"Come on! This is one of the best ramen you will ever taste. I know Soul…"Naruto bit his tongue hard, effectively shutting himself before Ichinose could say or do something.

This wasn't lost on Yugito who looked from one man to the other. "Okay, what was that?"

"Nothing!" both of them said in hastiness which made the girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!" Naruto moved his head left and right before moving onto other topics. "Anyway, why are you here, Yugito-chan? I thought you'll be gone by now."

Yugito played with the idea of pressing the matter, but decided to just move onto her mission. Time was running low and she need for Naruto to make some decisions.

"Why, Naruto! And leave before thanking my savior? Never!" The girl winked at a now blushing Naruto. "You did help me back there while fighting Gaara and…well; I just couldn't leave without seeing you one more time."

The smile on her face made Naruto gulped and blushed an interesting shade of red, while Ichinose merely scowled. He decided to just sit with his back to the two teenagers, crossing his arms and putting his Zanpakutou beside him.

"Eh…um…" Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few seconds before he finally scratched the back of his head. "I'm glad you did."

Yugito smiled softly while Naruto seemed slightly confused by the turn of events. And yet…he couldn't help but feel his heart beat just a little bit stronger, just a little bit faster. The following hour they eat in silence, only commenting the events after the invasion and their fight with Gaara. Once in a while, Ichinose would turn his head to hear more clearly or to check on them but their lunch passed in relative calmness.

After they had finally finished, Yugito sat next to Naruto ready to talk with him. She made sure they were alone and that there weren't any guards of any kind post around Naruto's room before proceeding. She hadn't come to Konoha only to fail or not even try. She had already extended the invitation to Gaara and by the end of the week she would know if the red-head accepted. Now, she needed to talk with Naruto, and hopefully she would convince him without giving more information that what was needed.

"There is another reason why I'm here, Naruto." Yugito looked directly into the boy's eyes before continuing. "But I need to know first, Naruto-kun, that you won't say anything."

"Eh?" Naruto was now genuinely confused and Ichinose of course was more interested than before.

"You see, I came here to Konoha; not for the Chuunin exams or anything." Yugito looked nervous; she was biting on her lower lip but looking at Naruto in his eyes. She needed for him to understand that she never meant to deceive him.

"You…didn't? Then, why are you here?" Naruto was frowning as he was trying to understand and figure it out the reasons.

"You see, I was sent here by my Kage." Yugito put from inside her pocket a Hitai-ate, one with the Kumo symbol on it. "I'm a Kumo shinobi."

Yugito watched as shocked transform into wariness on Naruto's face. Watched as the blonde tensed up and subtly prepared for either attack or run. The young girl smiled wryly as she noticed the sudden changes, not only in his posture but his attitude. It was incredible to believe he was the last one of his class, or a troublemaker while growing up. It was even harder to believe he had so little people that truly care and love him. The young man had proven himself to be difficult to ignore.

"You…are a Kumo shinobi?" after Yugito nodded, Naruto continued. "And you came here because your Kage told you?" Once again Yugito shook her head yes. "Then…why are you here?"

Yugito's lips lift up in the most simple and honest smiles Naruto had seen so far. "Why? I came here with a proposal for you."

* * *

"_You have two weeks…"_

Sasuke was breathing hard. Sweat was falling down on his face and torso as he started another set of attacks on the tree in front of him. It had been three days since the Hokage's death and after he left the hospital he had tried to ask Kakashi for more training only to be sent home to rest while the situation 'normalized'.

No happy with the dismissal he had tried to measure himself against Naruto, taking advantage of Sakura's eagerness to see him fight and Naruto's own eagerness to face him in battle. Sasuke had tried to measure his own potential, and his own abilities, the ones he didn't had the chance to test on the Chuunin exams.

But just as they were finally getting somewhere Kakashi had stopped them. Their sensei had scolded at them and each one of them was sent to rest, not before Kakashi had remind Sasuke that the Chidori was meant to be used against the enemy and not a friend.

The black-haired shinobi punched hard the trunk in front of him as he remembered those words. It was impossible for the young Uchiha to rest and wait…each moment he spent doing such useless things Naruto grew stronger. His own brother, Itachi, was out there, out of reach increasing his own power and abilities.

Sasuke couldn't wait and couldn't rest. Day by day he could feel and see Naruto growing stronger, he could sense his brother doing the same while he, Uchiha Sasuke, rested and wait for Kakashi to take things seriously.

As if that wasn't enough, Kimimaru's words kept dancing around in his head. It was so tempting! Just left everything behind and give himself to real training. To someone who seemed powerful enough to kill the 'The Professor', 'God of Shinobi' with a simple technique. Or so he heard.

Sasuke punched the tree making the trunk crack under the pressure. It was obvious the student had surpassed the master and now the Sannin was above Kage level. And Naruto had been training with a Sannin, which would explain perfectly why he had advanced so much in so little time.

Was that what he really needed to be strong?

Sasuke turned to his right, the sight of the Uchiha district, desolate and in decadence was always a good motivation to keep going for him. Now, it was only a reminder of how useless had been the last months, how even after he had become officially a Shinobi he wasn't strong enough to face Itachi.

"Fuck." Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his palms and, as he lowered his gaze, he could see blood on his hands.

He needed to make a decision.

Stay in Konoha where he could or could not get what he wanted in time…

Or…

Leave and look for power and strength in another place?

* * *

Homura and Koharu would had preferred a more private setting and of course a private conversation with Jiraiya. However, they resigned themselves to tolerate Kakashi's presence since the Sannin didn't seem to mind.

The conversation was directed towards the concern of the next Hokage. The Daimyo decided to trust the two elders with the decision, not before letting them know he would be more 'calm' and he 'would feel better' if either Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade-hime were to take the position.

It was more like an order than a suggestion and both, Koharu and Homura, knew they had to convince Jiraiya to take the position. Mainly because there was no chance in hell they would find Tsunade and convinced her to return to Konoha.

Jiraiya turned his gaze to the Memorial Stone; Kakashi was looking at the blue sky as Homura explained the need of a new Hokage as soon as possible and the reasons as to why Jiraiya was chosen as new leader.

"Konoha needs you, Jiraiya." Homura said. "It was a matter of time that you would be here, leading us."

Jiraiya couldn't help the ironic smile forming on his face. It was a position he had wish as a young shinobi but that lose its appealing as time passed by. And now, when he was older and wiser, stronger and knew without a doubt his responsibilities. Well, Jiraiya just couldn't take the job.

The two elders didn't know, but Jiraiya had other things, more important things to attend. No one really knew about the threat in the horizon, always present but ignored for more immediate threats.

"You already know my answer; I don't know why you keep asking."

"You don't understand the Daimyo have left it clear he wants you or Tsunade to take over Hiruzen." Exclaimed Koharu slightly irritated by Jiraiya's refusal.

The Sannin smirked as his eyes moved to Kakashi before they focused on the two elders. "Tsunade?"

Koharu scowled glaring at Jiraiya, "don't even go there. You know as well as I that she would never set a foot inside the village ever again. Much less to take over the Hokage position."

It was true, Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the First Hokage had sworn to never go back to Konoha. And it was well known, for those old enough to remember, that the woman despised the position of Hokage. The reasons were lost in different stories. Some incredible, some credible, but only few people knew the real reason.

"Yes, that's true." Mumbled Jiraiya scratching his chin, once again his eyes found Kakashi's one. It was for a moment, but a silent understanding fell between them. "Very well, give me …four days."

Koharu and Homura blinked perplex, "four days? For what?"

The Sannin looked at them as if they had asked a really dumb and obvious question, "For what? For bringing Tsunade to you to be the new Hokage!"

"You…you are going to…"

"Tsunade?"

"Yes, just give me four days and a companion of my choosing and I'll be back with her." Jiraiya's words were final and carried in them a finality that reassured both elders the sannin's words were to be believed. "If I failed I'll take the position without any protest."

There was a moment of silence; both elders were turning Jiraiya's words inside their heads. There was a soft sigh coming from Homura who nodded.

"Very well, Jiraiya. We give you those four days." Replied Koharu. "But, four days Jiraiya, remember the village can't go any longer without a leader."

"Don't worry, I'll keep my word." Jiraiya was about to walk away when Homura stopped him.

"Wait, you haven't told us who you wish to take with you."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Naruto was finally left alone. Yugito had explained in detail the reasons that brought her to Konoha. She had explained to Naruto how she grew up and who had trained her.

_I can have free access to my Bijuu, Naruto-kun. The things I can do while using her powers are…indescribable._

Naruto stood up walking towards the window to see the afternoon fall in the village. Not even for a moment had Ichinose said or done anything, but now the young boy could feel him behind him, his eyes heavy on his head.

"Are you…okay, Naruto-sama?" Naruto frowned as he thought over the question.

Was he okay?

No, he wasn't. Yugito had offered him a refugee, a place where he could be himself. A place where someone could teach him how to use the Kyuubi's power.

_We can offer you the information Konoha has denied you for so long._

_What are you talking about?_

_Your true heritage, Naruto-kun. The identity of your father and your mother._

Did she really have some access to that particular information? She claimed she didn't know the specifics. But she did know something.

_We're not asking you to join us. Only to come with us. You know? Jinchuuriki should be together. Like family._

It all sound so beautiful and nice. "It was manipulation."

Ichinose's voice startled him; he turned around to see the young man looking at him with understanding.

"She has good intentions, Sir. I could tell you have a great impact on her." Continued the young shinigami. "But, what she told you was a way to manipulate your decisions. To go with her."

"I was kind of thinking she was." Said Naruto with a sad sigh leaving his lips. "But, why? I mean…it just doesn't make any sense. I'm not that special."

Ichinose Maki fidgeted as he allowed himself to watch carefully the young boy in front of him. His body was still that of a child but it was starting to develop into the body of a fighter. His face was still that of a boy with the roughness of a hard live sneaking out in the gleam of his blue eyes. If Ichinose was to look really closer he could see the resemblance to Kazama Arashi, sure the hair and eye color was different, but they do have the same features, the same semblance of nobility.

The shinigami knew Naruto was special and not only for his heritage but because who he was. The boy had made himself into someone who was easy to like and probably care for. There was power between him, but there was also gentleness and a little bit of innocence, something not everyone with a really hard life and not many people to care would have in them.

Ichinose shrugged, "I think, Naruto-sama, she didn't say everything." Thinking over his words Ichinose continued. "I also think she didn't say anything else for fear of your reaction."

"What do you mean?" Ichinose smiled at how innocent the blonde looked.

"Well, it is pretty obvious, sir, she has developed certain…attachment for you." At this Naruto felt his cheeks warmed up. "She seems to be debating with herself if it was worth telling you everything and having you act against her like an enemy or just tell you enough so you will be curious enough to meet her by the end of the week."

And she hadn't said everything. Yugito left with a sense of frustration and upset about something. She just kissed Naruto on his cheek before leaving the room, asking the blonde boy to think about it and have an answer for her in a weeks' time.

It had been weird.

Naruto grasped his necklace as he let his other hand scratched the back of his neck. "I think women are really complicated."

It was the first time Naruto heard Ichinose laugh. It was a loud laugh, more like a chuckle but even so it made Naruto grinned widely.

"That's one of the wisest things you could have said, Naruto-sama."

Naruto was about to reply something when there was a knock at the door. Not waiting for permission, the door opened and let in a particular group. Naruto's eyes lighted up as he saw Kyouraku and Nanao entered along with two other men.

"Kyouraku-jii! Nanao-chan!" Nanao could only see a yellow blur before she felt arms hugging her tightly. She smiled softly returning Naruto's eager hug.

"Oh, Naruto, how have you been?"

"Fantastic!" was his enthusiastic exclamation. Something that was received with some raised eyebrows and incredulous stares. "I mean, if you overlook the fact I'm in the hospital, I'm actually good."

Nano smiled at him as the blonde turned his head to the rest of the group. He bypassed Kyouraku, his eyes opening wide as he recognized the wealthy man behind the two shinigami.

Now that he had him in front of him without the rush of circumstances and the fact he seemed to be accompanying Kyouraku and Nanao, Naruto took in his appearance.

Just like the first time the man was wearing what looked to Naruto a pretty, if simple, attire. He had on a black hakama, with a white obi holding it together, above it he had on a black haori with the distinctive family crest on some kind of scarf he had attached to the obi and that was neatly located near his left leg.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he recognized the symbol and his hand went immediately to the necklace around his neck.

Lifting his eyes, Naruto cocked his head to the side, blue eyes looking intently into grey ones. "I remember you, I ran into you when I was trying to get to the stadium."

The man raised a single eyebrow, "that it's correct."

Naruto nodded looking around before returning his gaze to the man, "who are you? And what are you doing with Kyouraku-jii and Nanao-chan?"

There was tensed silence, no one said anything as Naruto merely sighed exasperate before sitting on his bed. "Gee, this keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"What do you mean?" Naruto grinned.

"I just have a really strange day." Said Naruto. "I fought with my best friend and almost got to kill each other, I got this cute girl talking about some…stuff and now I've got the impression you have some kind of news for me."

"A girl, eh?" asked Kyouraku earning him a glare from Nanao. Naruto blushed an interesting shade of red as he tried to look everywhere but at the eighth division Taichou.

"Yeah, but…okay, what's going on?" said Naruto trying to divert Kyouraku's attention. "This is…really serious, right? I mean, this would explain why he keeps putting the 'sama' at the end of my name."

Kyouraku shook his head 'yes', he went to speak but was stopped by a hand gesture from Arashi.

"You are correct, Naruto-kun. We haven't been properly introduced, so allow me to do it."

Naruto watched with interest at the man in front of him.

"My name is Kazama Arashi. I am the head of the Kazama clan and Captain of the Kidou corps." Naruto's eyes went wide open in surprise.

"I don't understand…what are you doing here? Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, Naruto, I am also the younger brother of Kazama Minato or as you must know him, Namikaze Minato."

It was a good thing Naruto sat earlier before. He felt weak, dizzy and shocked as the words dance around in his head. He was looking at his bare feet, frozen at the implications of Arashi's revelation.

Kazama Minato.

That was his father's name before he arrived to the Shinobi World. And he had a brother. Naruto felt as his eyes itched and his vision turned blurry. He wished he had let Yoruichi tell him everything about his origins.

"Naruto?" He recognized the soft, concern voice of Nanao and felt as the tears finally fell from his eyes the moment the woman touched his shoulder.

"I…I felt stupid." He mumbled, lifting his face and looking at a surprise Arashi. "So…you…you're like my…uncle?"

Nanao clutched Naruto's shoulder while Arashi nodded his head. "Yes, I am."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence in which Naruto wiped away the tears. Startled Naruto almost winced away when he felt another hand on his right shoulder, this one bigger and rougher than Nanao's one. As he turned to look at the man beside him, Naruto felt a warm in his chest at the gesture.

Arashi squeezed softly lowering lightly so his face was at Naruto's level. "You look so much like your father. It's incredible." Arashi tilted his head before frowning lightly. "Your eyes however, and that smile…I think they belong to your mother."

"Do you know who she was?" Arashi shook his head.

"No, it's pretty curious the way this shinobi erased any and all records about one person. When Kyouraku-Taichou started making some of the inquires to make sure you were my nephew he discovered the name of your mother was wiped out of all records."

Naruto scowled at the revelation and he wondered if maybe Yoruichi knew something about it. About her.

"I see." Naruto lift his gaze, tiredly. "So, you came here to…meet me?"

Arashi smirked, nodding his head. "Yes, partly. I also saw you fight."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lighted up hopefully as Arashi nodded.

"Yes, we all did, actually." Arashi removed his gaze from Naruto and let his eyes wandered until they fell on the katana resting on the bedside table. "Not only you have a good gasp of some kidou spells, but you also have a zanpakutou."

"Yeah, I do! It took me sometime and some hard work, but I finally got it." Said Naruto excited moving to grab the katana. "I…someone gave it to me and while on a mission, there was this guy and his helper and they were really good, I have to do something because my friends were in danger and then I finally could heard Ryuujin's name so… I've got my Zanpakutou."

Kyouraku watched amused as Naruto babbled away about how he obtained his zanpakutou and the mission, then about the training so he could defeat the boy in the stadium. It felt nice watching Naruto smiling so openly, trying to impress the man that had identified himself as his uncle. As family.

Arashi did seem quite impress, and Kyouraku could see satisfy as the man tried to conceal his feelings. Tried to hide away the fact he felt proud of the blonde in front of him, he saw as Arashi tried to behave the way his position demand of him.

'_At least it seems he is warming up to Naruto.'_

"Eh, I'm sorry to interrupt, Taichou, Naruto-sama." Kariya interrupted the young boy's enthusiastic babble and Arashi turned to his lieutenant, "it's getting late and I don't think it would be a good idea if we're seen around after the normal visiting hours."

"You're right. Naruto, like I said I'm here not only to meet you but, there is also another reason."

"What is it?"

The atmosphere changed in the blink of an eye, from something warm to something solemn and serious. Naruto watched the people around him as Arashi started explaining.

"It was a great surprise for me and the rest of the family to find out Minato had a son." Arashi remained impassive as he explained, "Minato left Soul Society in some…tensed circumstances, which I won't discuss right now." He said stopping any question Naruto may have had.

"When Kyouraku-taichou came with the notice I started making preparations."

"Preparations? For what?"

"I think is time for you Naruto to come with us to Soul Society." Arashi continued ignoring the look on his nephew's face. "It's time for you to leave this place forever and come with your family."

"What? why?" Naruto seemed shocked and anxious. It was a possibility he had considered when Yoruichi or even Kyouraku would speak about Soul Society. It was a place he most certainly wouldn't mind visiting. But...what he was proposing was forever, right? He knew what were the requisites to cross the Senkaimon and Naruto didn't thought he was ready to die.

"Because this is not place for you." Arashi started pacing around the small room, moving towards the window looking to the outside world. "I've read the reports and heard the stories about your childhood. I know of the burden you carried because my brother sealed it inside you."

Naruto winced lightly as Arashi continued, "I know the kind of life you have here. Besides, now that you have awakened your shinigami powers you have to train to use them, and being an environment like this one won't help you at all."

"Naruto, what Arashi-dono is trying to say is you don't have to stay here." Interrupted Kyouraku moving closer. "You did say once you would like to go to Soul Society. This is your chance."

Naruto hold his head as he looked aside, "I…can I…think about it? Please? This…I mean, of course I want to and all but…is not easy."

It was more the vulnerable tone and the tiredness in his voice what made the rest of the adults relented.

"That's okay; however, I will need an answer by the end of next week." Said Arashi. "You need to make a decision as to what you really want Naruto. Ichinose is going to be with you at all times, to make sure you will be okay."

"It's not. I mean, is not necessary, you know?" commented Naruto. "I can take care of myself."

Naruto's words went unheard as Kyouraku and Nanao said good bye and left with Kariya following close behind. Just before he left Arashi turned to look at Naruto.

"I hope you understand something, Naruto." The blonde turned his gaze to the man who was looking at him intently. "Regardless of what my brother did in the past you are family. My family. I want you think about my offer, Naruto. You won't suffer any kind of mistreatment or any kind of need as long as I can prevent it. Have a good night."

The door closed behind Arashi and the room was left in complete silence. Night had fallen already and the darkness had a soothing effect on Naruto who was not only confused but overwhelmed. He lay heavily on the bed, a hand on his eyes as he tried to not think about anything.

A movement to his right indicated him Ichinose had finally moved from his spot near the window. "So, that's why you never say anything after the fight with Gaara?"

"That is correct, Naruto-sama. Kazama-sama ordered me to not reveal myself to you or to not reveal anything at all."

There was another moment of silence in which Naruto just observed the white ceiling of his room. He was tired and really didn't want to think about anything, just rest and maybe a good night sleep would help him sort his thoughts out. Silently he moved under the covers, fidgeting under them while getting confortable. Once he was on his stomach he closed his eyes knowing Ichinose was watching over him. A few minutes passed and just when the shinigami thought Naruto was asleep did the blonde spoke once again.

"What should I do, Ichinose?" It was a question made with an innocent tone. There was a frailty it surprised the shinigami; it was the first time he saw just how young his protégée was. He was but a boy forced to live in a world where kids didn't have the chance to grow in innocence.

"I think, Naruto-sama, that in the end, you will make the right decision." Was all Ichinose could say.

* * *

But whatever kind of thinking Naruto was getting the next day wasn't possible. Not soon had he woken up Jiraiya entered his room and made him dress and take a few things with him. They were going out on a mission.

The Sannin didn't even say exactly what they were going to do or why Naruto should go with him. He didn't mention either why he was looking so serious and nervous. The only thing Jiraiya did say was something about a new Hokage.

"So, mmm, what exactly are we going to do?" Jiraiya turned to Naruto looking at him before turning his eyes to the road.

"I told you, didn't I? We have to look for the new Hokage."

Naruto wrinkled his nose confused, "so, wouldn't be easier to ask in the village who wants to be Hokage? You know? Instead of getting out of there and look elsewhere."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and slapped Naruto on the back of his head. "No! The Hokage had already been chosen, we are bringing her back to the village."

Massaging the back of his head Naruto continued, "So, is a she? Who is she? Why wasn't she in the village? Why is she the new Hokage? Is she any good?"

Naruto watched as Jiraiya once again looked over his shoulder and put a hand on his shoulder to help him walk faster. Since they left the village Jiraiya seemed adamant to get as far away from Konoha as they could. This struck Naruto as weird and Ryuujin had shared those same thoughts, but when questioned, Jiraiya had just waved away the question.

'_It's nothing you should be concerned about'_

It made Naruto curious, mainly because at first the blonde thought maybe Jiraiya had sensed the shinigami following them closed behind. Ichinose had kept his word and hadn't left Naruto's side ever since the fight against Gaara. But then Naruto had noticed the Sannin was more worried about something else, something that had to do, or at least that's what Naruto thought, with the fact Lee's sensei had accompanied them half way out of Konoha.

"Her name is Tsunade; she was my teammate and the Third's student." Jiraiya watched as Naruto's face took on an impressed expression. "She is also one, if not the best, medic-nin in all the Elemental Countries."

Jiraiya smiled softly as a memory of the past came to him; shaking his head a little he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This is an A-rank mission, Naruto. The village needs a Hokage and we're here to convince Tsunade to take the job. Are you ready to help me out?"

"Oh, believe it, Ero-sennin. I'll help you all right!" Exclaimed a very enthusiastic Naruto ignoring the twitching eyebrow from Jiraiya as they approached the entrance to Tanzaku Town.

Tanzaku Town was an average town a day away from Konoha. It was buzzing with activity since the beginning of the month as the preparations for the festival were taking place. A lot of people filled the streets, rich and pretty important people who weren't concern about the coming Chuunin exams on Konoha but rather at the gambling opportunities the city offered. Some of these people had heard the most interesting news. Apparently, one of the worst gamblers and yet one of the best Kunoichi was about to participate in some of these poker games and other gambling games.

It was a mystery for many of them that the Legendary Sucker always made a great appearance in the places were festivals involving gambling were taking place. She wasn't only beautiful and dangerous; she was also a great in-come for many of them.

It wasn't that difficult to find Tsunade. Kushina always made sure to contact the right people. If Hiruzen was dead, and Suna and Sound had retreated then Orochimaru had lost and Konoha would be looking for a Hokage soon enough. Making the right calculations, Jiraiya or Tsunade were the best candidates. And she knew Jiraiya would do anything in his power to not take over the position.

However, Kushina also knew Tsunade would be reluctant and quite violent at the mere mention of the words Konoha and Hokage. She just hoped she could make it before anyone from Konoha; she did need for Tsunade to take over the position. After all, Jiraiya was meant to be Naruto's teacher.

"We found her." Shinji was looking intently at some kind of book as he waved his hand to his right. "There is this bar…uh, the Dragon's hen or something with dragons…uh, you can find her there."

Kushina rolled her eyes as Shinji kept on walking with Hiyori close behind. Taking a deep breath the red-head moved forward making her way to the place were Shinji had said Tsunade was at. It didn't take long actually; the bar was just a couple of blocks away.

As she entered the place she noticed the dim lights around her, there was a main hall that direct people into a big room filled with tables and a small bar. There was another door to the right, it was closed and had a sign with the words 'private' on it Kushina went to the door when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" It was a big, muscular man, looking at her with a slight frown and a menacing stance. Kushina smirked at him as she nodded towards the door.

"Probably, I'm looking for someone, a friend." The man's eyebrows lift lightly.

"Does this friend have a name?"

"I'm looking for the Legendary Sucker, Tsunade of the Sannin." The man's eyes went wide as he heard the name. Without any more pressing the man opened the door for Kushina to go in.

"The last door at the end of the hall. I'd say good luck, but with her…you never need it. Unless, you're looking for a really nasty fight"

Kushina took a deep breath, putting herself together as she made her way to the last door at the end of the hall. She knew things were about to get complicated seeing as people that thought her dead would probably find out about her…well, not being as dead as they thought.

She could hear some sounds muffled by the door and with determination she opened the door.

The room was light by a single lamp on the ceiling; there was a high window open from which the smoke from the cigarettes escaped while the smell of alcohol seemed to remain in the room.

In the middle of the room there was a square table, cushions around it with at least eight people sitting on them. Kushina let her eyes wandered around until they finally looked directly into the Sannin's eyes.

It was a long and awkward moment in which Tsunade's eyes went from genuine disbelief, shock, sadness, anger and finally a blank, unreadable expression.

"Kushina?" The woman smiled tentatively as Tsunade stood up, the rest of the room sensing the fool mood Tsunade seemed to be in remained, wisely, silent.

"Hello, Tsunade-sensei. Long time no see."

"You were supposed to be…"

"Right." Interrupted Kushina before Tsunade could finish the sentence. "Tsunade-sama, I would prefer to speak of these matters in a more…secluded location."

Kushina expected some kind of resistance; she expected some kind of violent reaction or even denial as to what was happening. However, nothing happened that way. Tsunade along with her student, Shizune, lead the kunoichi out of the local to a nearby hotel. The walk was silent and Kushina did notice how the other two women seemed to be closing in on her, preventing any route of escape, or any possibility of an open attack.

Not soon had they arrived the Sannin grabbed Kushina by the neck pressing her hard against the wall. Shizune who had been following them closed behind put from her pockets a couple of senbon she had at the ready.

"Kushina…"Tsunade smiled in a nasty way as she eyed the red-head in front of her. "What was the last thing I told you before leaving Konoha?"

A gleam of recognition passed through Kushina's eyes, the young woman smiled sadly at Tsunade before lowering her gaze. "You told me I better didn't name my son Jiraiya the Second or else…you wouldn't even bother to teach him how to gamble once he was off age."

The blonde woman only tightened her grip on Kushina's neck as she examined the red-head closely. "And what did you decide to call him? Why did you choose that name?"

Kushina's eyes turned soft and with a hint of regret in them, she answered, "Minato and me ended up calling him Naruto. In honor of the only decent book Jiraiya-sama had ever written."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, she watched for a few seconds the woman in front of her before punching the wall beside the red-head's head. Tsunade's eyes were concealing all her emotions, all excepted anger that seemed to be there.

"Get out of my sight." Was all the woman said while letting go of Kushina. "You…you are fucking coward and a disgrace. Get out before I regret my decision of not killing you myself right now. "

It took the young kunoichi by surprised the clean punch to her face. She knew the news about her being alive wouldn't be taken…well. But, well she didn't thought Tsunade would actually hit and threaten her.

Kushina lowered her head for a second before standing up and lifting her gaze. "I deserve that."

"You deserve that? Kushina! You're alive! Where the fuck have you been the last twelve years? And why have you decided to come back?" Tsunade was hovering threateningly over the woman who stood still, defiant towards the Sannin.

"It's…It's really a long story, Tsunade-sama."

"It doesn't matter; I don't wanna hear any sob story from you. For all I know, you're a fucking liar." Tsunade's anger was evident and Kushina could understand part of it. The woman was about to speak when Tsunade interrupted her once again. "Jiraiya and sensei were destroyed when you didn't appear! They thought the worst! You were declared dead after seeing the state your home was in."

"I…It was necessary." Kushina was a strong woman. She hadn't become a Kage only because she was the last survivor of a clan. She earned her tittle because she was strong, intelligent and was an amazing kunoichi.

But at that moment, with Tsunade looking at her with anger, coldness and disappointment, Kushina felt like a small little girl all over again. The times she saw the same disappointment in her father's face every time they trained, every time he was teaching her something knew. Even after his earlier dead, Kushina had never been able to escape of such a look.

"Answer me just one thing," Kushina nodded her head before thinking on the consequences of whatever question Tsunade may ask. "Did you know Naruto was alive?"

Once again, Uzumaki Kushina felt the hard, iron, contact of Tsunade's punch on her face. This time she could feel and taste the blood in her mouth and when she looked up she could see the unshed tears in her former sensei's eyes. Kushina knew she didn't have to answer for Tsunade to read the true on her face.

"You…you're a fucking disgrace." Tsunade turned around ready to leave with Shizune when Kushina's voice stopped her.

"Wait, please, Tsunade-sama. I know you heard the rumors." Kushina stood up and kept on talking. "Uzushiogakure is starting to reform. There is a new leader for the village and that leader is me."

"Congratulations, you left your newborn son for a tittle." Kushina winced at those words but continued.

"Please, there are more…is complicated. There is this group, Akatsuki." This last part made Tsunade turned around slightly. "You heard of them, I see. They are looking for the Jinchuuriki, but that's not their only goal…"

The Slug Sannin knew or at least suspect where this one-side conversation was getting to. "No, the answer is and always will be no."

"You will turn your back on Konoha? On what your family did and died protecting?" The killer intent coming from Tsunade made Kushina shivered but the woman stood her ground stubbornly looking defiantly at Tsunade.

"You dare to bring that out when you yourself turn your back to your own family?"

"It's different! It will always be different!" exclaimed Kushina with just a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"It is not. If you knew your son was alive you also knew what kind of life he had." Tsunade moved to stand in front of Kushina. "You don't have any right to come here and ask for anything."

"Please, Tsunade-sama, if there is someone aside from Jiraiya that Minato trust enough with the care of the village with…with the care of…"Kushina trailed of composing herself before continuing. "With the care of Naruto it was you."

"You're losing your time, Kushina. If you didn't care when he was but a baby what make you think I care now."

"Because you owed me, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I know you still care. Otherwise you wouldn't be so near Konoha right after the invasion. Look, the Third is dead, Orochimaru is still alive and there is something else threatening not only Konoha but the rest of the Elemental Countries."

The urgency in Kushina's voice was something the Sannin wasn't used to. She let her eyes wandered around, turmoil of thoughts inside her head as she analyzed every word the woman had said. But as she was about to leave, as she was about to kick Kushina out of her hotel room, something inside her made her turned.

"What exactly do you mean? What else could be out there that could threaten the Elemental Countries?"

Kushina sighed relief, hiding her smile as she started talking. She knew she was far for forgiven but at least the Slug Sannin was willing to listen.

* * *

"Ne, Ero-sennin, I can't go in there." The white-haired man turned to Naruto with an exasperate expression in his face. The young women he had been talking to were now laughing softly at him.

"Brat! I told you not to call me that!" Naruto shrugged as he turned around, crossing his arms. Jiraiya excused himself before turning to Naruto. "Look, I need to start looking for Tsunade. Why don't you look for a room for us? And meet me as soon as you got one, uh?"

Naruto huffed annoyed; he was already bored with this trip. He turned to his right and started strolling down a narrow alley. Jiraiya watched him with a worried frown on his face before a beautiful woman called his attention and all thoughts about Naruto were forgotten.

"This is a very...interesting town." mumbled Ichinose beside Naruto; his face was scrunched up in a disgusted expression as he looked around. The blond snickered, shrugging while walking towards the nearest hotel.

"I've never been this far away from Konoha." Said Naruto. "So I wouldn't know if it's an interesting place. Though, I have to say I feel a little weird."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto hold his chin in a thoughtful manner before speaking, "Mmmm, I don't know… it just feels weird…as if…" Naruto stopped in his tracks sweeping the street, looking up and to either side.

"Sir?"

"I just feel…watched."

Ichinose frowned at Naruto's words. He was a little more careful as he let his eyes wander around, trying to find the source of his young master's displeasure. But he couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary, or anything…threatening. For a moment Ichinose wondered if maybe the threat was more of a human nature than a hollow one. If that was the case the young man had to be more careful, because whether he liked it or not, a human threat was something Naruto would probably have to handle alone.

"Must be my imagination, or my hunger or the fact I'm bored out of my mind." Naruto huffed. "I thought Ero-sennin would teach me something, but no, we came here to find some old hag to take over Hokage-jii." Naruto sighed, entering the hotel. "Is not fair."

Uchiha Itachi watched as the blond Jinchuuriki entered the hotel in the company of a black dressed man. It was familiar; the outfit the young man was wearing. As it was the feeling he was getting from both, the blond and the other man. Kisame was itching beside him, barely containing himself as he tried to move into action.

"So, can we go now?" Itachi scowled ignoring Kisame's question.

They had to wait for a little longer, they had to make sure their trick against Jiraiya had worked just fine to give them enough time to capture Naruto. Just a few minutes and they could go in. After all, the Sannin would be very alert of their presence and intentions after their little appearance in Konoha. It wouldn't do any good if Jiraiya just put an end to the little reunion.

A few minutes had passed and the impatient sounds coming from Kisame were getting on Itachi's rarely stress nerves. "Can we go now?"

"Whoever thought you behave like a kid." Kisame smirked at the black-haired man and shrugged.

"What can I say? Samehada and I felt this power coming from the kid, so we got hungry." Kisame moved forward. "Tell me I'm going to have the opportunity to just hurt him a little bit before taking him with us."

"If my memories of Naruto-kun don't fail me, I would say you're in for a little resistance."

"Good, I'm itching for a fight."

Ichinose Maki tensed up completely as he felt the other presences behind the door. It was two of them, and one of those presences was strong and yet it felt distant almost as if it was hiding itself. Naruto was puzzled as he moved to open the door.

"Yes?" There was a long moment of silence as Naruto opened the door and his eyes traveled up and down the two cloaked figures in front of him.

It took him a few seconds but finally his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets as he found himself looking into blood red eyes and a pretty familiar face.

"I-Itachi-nii?"

"Well, look at that! The brat does remember you!" exclaimed an amused Kisame who's smirked was directed at a now frowning Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again."

Naruto's blue eyes moved faster from one nuke-nin to the other, his hand itching to his side as he remembered his Zanpakutou and kunai holster were resting on the single bed near the window.

"Please, come with us and don't try to fight us. I really don't want to have to hurt you."

"Just like you didn't want to hurt your family or Sasuke?" shouted Naruto, his eyes narrowing as he fixed his stance, moving into a defensive position. Itachi felt a single eyebrow twitched at Naruto's words but otherwise his face remained impassive.

"Please, Naruto-kun. It is quite useless for you to fight us." Itachi moved forward just as Kisame took hold of Samehada. Naruto stepped backwards and with a gesture of his hand stopped Ichinose from doing something.

"Like hell I will! You'll have to …to kill me because I'm not going without a fight!" replied Naruto looking fiercely at Itachi.

They both looked at each other as Kisame's laugh filled the room. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Now, I have an excuse to cut your legs off and not being bother by it."

Just as Kisame was ready to attack someone broke into the room through a now broken window. The occupants all turned shocked as a dark-skinned woman with purple hair appeared in front of them, her smiled was broad and full of confidence as she, without any effort, kicked Itachi straight on his chest sending the young man flying away.

"Hello, Itachi, long time no see."

"Who the hell are you?" Kisame's question was accompanied by a slash of Samehada; Yoruichi evaded it by lowering her upper body and sending a well-aimed hit to Kisame's chest.

"Yoruichi-chan?" From that point on everything was a complete mess. Naruto moved fast towards his bed, picking up his zanpakutou and clashing it with Kisame's as Yoruichi went immediately to stop Itachi.

"Yoruichi-san, I see you still follow Naruto everywhere." Said Itachi walking slowly while readying a kunai under the sleeves of his cloak. "Is the other man with Naruto-kun one of your…friends?"

Said man was watching with wide eyes and a hand on his zanpakutou unsure of what to do, for him there were two potential threats to his young master. The two cloaked ninjas and a rough and supposedly dead Yoruichi.

"Does it really matter? It's not as if Naruto can't take care of himself." Itachi allowed himself a small smile before he stopped a kick to his head.

Both of them started fighting, the strength behind Yoruichi's kicks were just measure by the agility of Itachi to evaded or shield away from them.

The Uchiha had known for quite some time the black cat Naruto carried everywhere was strange. There was something else about the cat, some kind of…presence that always got Itachi alerted. He hadn't been disappointed when one day while watching over Naruto a group of drunk Chuunin and villagers tried to harm a 7 year old Naruto.

The cat had transformed and before Itachi could act and protect Naruto the woman had disposed of them with quick but nonlethal movements.

Those same movements she was using against him now. Itachi launched a side kick getting Yoruichi on her right hand as she moved forward with a close fist directed to his face. Barely dodging, Itachi spun around hitting the woman square in her face sending her inside the room.

Both of them too busy with each other to notice Naruto and Kisame weren't inside the room any longer.

There was a huge hole on the wall and Kisame's laugh could be heard from down the street.

"Oh, yeah, you're not half bad kid!" Naruto scowled as he slashed right and up only to be parried by Kisame. The man hadn't even broken his stance only measuring Naruto's ability with the sword as the blonde kept on trying to cause any damage.

"Yes, yes, I heard from Zabusa you knew how to use that. Show me." It come the taunting challenge, Naruto tried a combo of slashes and kicks the big, blue, shinobi just evade or stop with a movement of Samehada.

"Okay, you have your fun, now I'm going to have mine." Naruto was about to ask what he meant when Kisame lifted the sword and let it fall with a scary speed and force. Ichinose had enough time to put the blonde out of the way, Naruto's eyes opened wide as he saw the damage that single slash made to the street.

Before Kisame could launch another attack Itachi came crashing down on the street, surprising the Kiri-nin.

"Itachi!" not sooner had he called for the young man the same woman appeared, knee at the ready to crash against Itachi's head.

Fire came from Itachi's mouth and Yoruichi barely evade the jutsu, her clothes burning as she was breathing hard, positioning herself in between the two missing-nins and Naruto.

Ichinose put his zanpakutou out, eying suspiciously at the woman but letting it passed since she seemed so adamant to protect Naruto. The blonde for his part was slightly worried seeing the state Yoruichi was in and the fact she had to reveal her presence to Ichinose.

"I see I underestimate your strength, Yoruichi-san." Said Itachi straighten himself up. "Naruto-kun did know how to hide you away from wondering eyes."

"What happened to you, Itachi? It's the life of a murder more appealing than that of a protector?" Confusion was written all over Naruto's face. He didn't know why both, Yoruichi and Itachi, seemed so familiar to one another.

Judging by Kisame's expression the ninja didn't know it as well. "Itachi, let's finish this before the frog Sannin comes back. Used those frigging eyes of yours."

Itachi was ignoring Kisame in favor of those golden eyes looking at him. There seemed to be a silent discussion between them, some kind of dialogue neither Naruto nor Kisame were invited to.

Naruto glanced at Itachi and Kisame, he let his eyes wandered to Ichinose and finally let his blue eyes settle on Yoruichi. The boy tilted his head as he saw a bag, a small bag on Yoruichi's back with a strange symbol on it. Well, it wasn't that strange really; he knew it was from the fireworks store back in Konoha. The one where he usually bought his smoke bombs.

_Master, the smoke bombs! We can use them to escape! This guys…I don't think we're ready to fight them._

Nodding his head Naruto put his hand inside; putting out two bombs he pushed Yoruichi aside and launched them. There was a loud explosion and the whole street was immediately covered by a dark, thick black smoke. Naruto was starting to smile when a hand grabbed his wrist and pull at him running down a desert alley.

"Good job, Naruto." The blonde lifted his head to see a smiling Yoruichi leading him out of the alley, down an open street, beside them was Ichinose guarding their backs.

They heard some screams and another explosion, not sooner had it happened the blurry forms of Itachi and Kisame appeared from above a building. Yoruichi pushed Naruto into another alley and kept on running.

"Down there, inside the building with a green banner you'll find the old man. Go!"

"But…but…Yoruichi-chan, what about you?" The woman smirked at Naruto ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. I'll be fine." with that the woman jumped up and disappeared above the buildings. Naruto would have stayed that way if Ichinose hadn't grabbed his wrist and pull him forward.

"No, wait…"

"Those guys look very dangerous, Naruto-sama. Let's keep moving." They turned out of the alley and ran towards the building Yoruichi had pointed to them just as they were about to enter Naruto crashed into a woman, with big breast and an irritated expression on her face.

"Watch it, brat!"

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Jiraiya came from behind the woman just at the exacted moment Kisame appeared from the building in front of the hotel.

"Your running comes to an end now, brat." Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he recognized the black cloaks with red clouds.

"Come out here! I promise you I'll take your legs off without too much pain!"

People scattered away as they sensed trouble ahead. Jiraiya moved outside the building with Tsunade and Naruto closed behind him. Kisame was frowning as he looked from one shinobi to the other, thinking over his possibilities, moreover if Itachi was busy with some hot, weird woman.

"Ah, the famous Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin." Commented the Kiri-nin. "What are the chances of this happening?"

"The black cloak, red clouds and the scratch on the Hitai-ate." Said Jiraiya with a tilt of his head. "You must be a member of Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Oh, it is such an honor a celebrity like you know about me." Was the sarcastic replied, Tsunade moved forward, reading herself as she let her eyes wander down the street.

"But, tell me, I heard you're never too far away from Uchiha Itachi."

"It seems someone it's been talking too much." Another voice joined the conversation and Naruto saw as both the woman and Jiraiya tensed up. "I see your contacts are as efficient as always, Jiraiya-sama."

"Uchiha Itachi," Jiraiya let his eyes focused on the new comer, Itachi had a long slash on his cheek, bleeding out as his red eyes moved from one Sannin to the other.

Naruto moved to the right, worried attached to his features as he saw Itachi merged but not a sign of Yoruichi. He looked frankly around, waiting for the woman to appear out of nowhere, but seeing as she didn't appear and the others quite distract Naruto decided to look for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the blonde woman, Tsunade, stopped him, grabbing him from his shirt and pulling him hard behind her.

"Let me go! I need to see something."

"The only thing you're gonna see is the ground, stay there while we deal with them." Said Tsunade glaring at the nuke-nin.

"You're joining the fight as well, Tsunade-sama." Asked Itachi with a single eyebrow lift. "I thought your life as a ninja was over."

"Well, you thought wrong, brat." Naruto tried to take the opportunity, moving to the left for a way out but the woman, once again, grabbed him from his neck and tossed him to the ground.

"Don't move. Can't you see they're here for you?"

"No and I don't care I have to look for…Yoruichi!" a black cat jumped out of nowhere directly into Naruto's arms. The cat looked tired and wound, but nothing major seemed to be happening to her.

Tsunade was about to comment about the cat when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Kisame had stepped forward, sword at the ready as he prepare for battle. Jiraiya hadn't moved a single muscle apparently, but Tsunade could see the man was merely waiting for the right moment.

"You really think it would be wiser to face two Sannin?" Interrupted Itachi never taking his eyes from Naruto. His voice halted Kisame's advances making him turned to look at the older Uchiha.

"We can't let the Jinchuuriki go away, Itachi."

"We won't. There are going to be more opportunities, right now I don't think it would be wise to face two Sannin and a well-hidden Jounin." Itachi's words brought a puzzle look upon Kisame's and Jiraiya's face. Tsunade however, narrowed her eyes as the usually expressionless face of Itachi showed a hint of a smile.

"Yes, I don't think it would be wise to face either of them."

Kisame growled displeased but put the sword away and nodded his head. Itachi turned his eyes to Naruto, "we'll see each other again, Naruto-kun. And next time our hand won't falter or hesitate to destroy the village if we have to only to get to you."

It wouldn't be until later that Itachi's words would finally reached Naruto's mind. For now he was ignoring most of the happenings around him in favor of the wound cat in his arms. Once Itachi and Kisame had left and Jiraiya made sure to try and follow them, Naruto found himself inside a hotel room. With him was Shizune, a young woman, apprentice of Tsunade and the Slug Sannin herself.

The woman hadn't taken her eyes away from Naruto as the blonde seemed to be in a whispered conversation with the black cat. Ichinose, who was invisible to all excepted Naruto and Yoruichi, was eyeing the cat with suspicion, thinking on how to proceed.

"Can you cure her?" Naruto's voice was soft and tired. He lifted Yoruichi in his hands and the cat mewed pawing him tenderly.

'_I don't think that would be wise…'_ Ichinose's words were cut off by the glare Naruto sent his way.

"Please, Yoruichi-chan is…you wouldn't understand, but she is pretty important to me. I think Itachi hurt her bad."

Tsunade watched the boy carefully; he wasn't speaking directly to her but seemed to be looking to the wall. It struck her as strange but she had heard some of the stories from Jiraiya about how the boy was raised. Now that she looked closely she could see the likeness to Minato. The boy was the spitting image of the Yondaime but for someone who knew both parents, she could say Naruto did have her mother's eyes and smile. The temper as well seeing how stubbornly he had tried to look for the cat in the middle of a dangerous situation.

Then again the boy didn't know how dangerous were both nuke-nins or why they were looking for him.

"I'm not a vet, but let's see what I can do for the cat." She said standing up and moving towards Naruto.

The Genin looked over at her with some hesitation before standing up and putting the cat over the table. "So, this was the reason you almost throw yourself to the Uchiha?"

Naruto glared at her, "yes, her name is Yoruichi. She was in danger; she got…delay when Itachi-nii attacked us."

"Itachi-nii? Are you sure you should be calling him that after he almost got you?" Tsunade was moving her hands on the soft fur sensing some kind of warm, buzzing coming from the cat.

The blonde medic-nin frowned but decided the wounds on the cat weren't bad or mortal, so she proceeded to take care of them one by one. Naruto for his part had sat on a chair, tilting his head.

"It's just a habit, I guess." He mumbled, his blue eyes following closely the movements of Tsunade's above Yoruichi's body. The cat was purring contently while enjoying the warm comfort of the healing jutsu.

"He used to take care of me when I was a kid and Yugao-chan couldn't be with me."

"What do you mean? What about your parents?" there was a strange gleam in Naruto's eyes but it happened so fast Tsunade didn't know what it was exactly.

"I'm an orphan." Naruto turned his eyes to the woman in front of him. "Ero-sennin said you are his teammate and that you're going to be our new Hokage, is that right?"

Tsunade allowed herself to watch the boy in front of her in the same manner she had looked into Minato's eyes so many years ago. When the man had been a 12 year old boy as well, orphan in a strange land with no memories of what had happened to him and how he got to Konoha. Lost without anyone to really care for them. But also protective of those few who had shown some kindness and affection to him.

The boy was a real combination of both of his parents.

"Yes, he is trying to convince me to return to that forsaken town."

"Is not that bad." Mumbled Naruto earning a soft giggled from Shizune and a raised eyebrow from Tsunade.

"Says the orphan boy who needs to be watched by two ANBU officers? Why was that?"

Naruto remained silent with his eyes fixated on Yoruichi; mouth a thin line as he thought over how to answer the question.

"I'm…Some people in the village didn't like me." Was all he said.

"And since they didn't like you they try to hurt you. A kid? Right, that village isn't as bad as I thought."

"What do you know anyway? You left the village so you don't know how it is right now." Said Naruto crossing his arms.

Tsunade tilted her head to the side, snorting as she kept on pressing the boy, "Jiraiya told me you want to be a Hokage. Why be a Hokage of a place that seems to want you hurt?"

"Again, you have no right to say anything, because you left and you don't know how things are now." Naruto shrugged as he ignored the look the woman was giving him. "Besides, I learnt you can judge a whole town for the way some of the people living in it behaved. I can't blame my friends for what their parents or other people did to me."

"So, they did something to you. Why?"

The young boy seemed conflicted by the question; he let his eyes wander from one woman to the other, hesitating. He didn't know how wise would it be to say this woman, Sannin or not, about the Kyuubi. What if she turns out to be one of those fools who hate him for something he couldn't control?

"So? Gonna answer the question? Why did you need trained shinobi beside you, watching over you?"

Taking a deep breath he caressed Yoruichi looking defiantly into Tsunade's eyes, "I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi not Kitsune. People don't get warm and fuzzy over someone they think it's the demon reincarnate or at some moment can free him."

"So with no parents or anyone to care for you…" Shizune shimmed in as she tried to understand. Once again the young Genin shrugged and flashed the two women a strained grin.

"It was okay, I have Yoruichi-chan and Yugao-chan." Said cat moved closer to Naruto nuzzling his face as the blonde hugged her tight. "Really, it usually seems worse than it really was. Itachi was always there, bringing me some candies, toys, weapons."

Naruto frowned as he remembered what the older Uchiha had done, "but then something happened and this was the first time I saw him since he…left the village."

There was a glance of hurt in Naruto's eyes and as Tsunade watched more closely she could see the traces left behind by the years of living alone, with just less than a handful of people there for you. People who couldn't be constant due to their jobs, a pet that probably wouldn't be a good company in the worst and more solitary moments.

'_Kushina you idiot…as soon as I see you again I'm gonna smash that face of yours.'_

"So, say, baa-chan do you know why he was here with that shark-face guy?"

Shizune tried to hid her smile behind her hand while Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, the blonde was about to address Naruto's words when the door opened and Jiraiya appeared, entering the room and setting himself at the same table Tsunade and Naruto were.

"Well, as I suspected, they left the village." There was something else in Jiraiya's eyes, something he was doubtful to share with so many people in the room so Tsunade decided not to push.

"Anyway, who's hungry? Because I'm starved. How about you Naruto?"

"Oh, yes! I want some ramen!"

* * *

**Author's note: **This was really hard to write and it end up being longer than I thought. So, next chapter is the continuation of this and the moment for Naruto to go to Soul Society is getting closer.

Again, I don't have a beta for this chapter so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake or any other funny mistake you may found in here. Tell me what you think, but please don't flame. I really want t know what you think, what you want and what you expect.

See ya next time!


	13. Prelude to a death

**AN: **Hello there guys! It's been like forever, I know, I know. I'm sorry, writers block is a real pain in the ass. And then I started getting busy and started writing for other fandoms...anyway, here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Prelude to a death **

Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't sleep that night.

Actually, they both went out to drink away the thoughts in their heads. Naruto and Shizune had stayed behind, the young woman reminding silent while Naruto asking away what the hell was happening. He didn't obtain a satisfactory answer but a warning. He wasn't allowed to leave the hotel room or to engage two dangerous and very powerful nuke-nins on his own. The first time he had been lucky both men were just playing with him, next time they both would fight seriously and the blond wouldn't stand a chance against them

Tsunade let her eyes wandered around the bar; she could feel Jiraiya's eyes on her, waiting for an answer to the question he posed to her earlier in the day. But, the true was, Tsunade didn't know how to answer.

Going back to Konoha meant facing the memories she so wanted to bury deep inside her mind. It was easier than dealing with them. Dealing with the pain the village brought to her.

Duty and mission meant nothing to Tsunade. She had always done whatever she wanted, no rules or boundaries. It was the way she was raised. A little voice, one eerie familiar voice, reminded her she was also raised to be a leader, to take upon herself the position of Hokage in the same way her grandfather and uncle had done those years ago.

It was in her blood.

But her own hatred towards the position and the people she had lost to that very same position were still fresh in her mind. For a moment she remembered Kushina's words. The meaning behind the woman's speech and what would mean for Tsunade.

_You made a promise, Tsunade-sama. Along time ago__,__ you promise Dan and Nawaki you would protect the village._

It was blackmailing and Tsunade was so tempted to just break Kushina's nose for even mentioning. As if she had forgotten about it.

_But you ran away…the things I've been hearing…I'm pretty sure Jiraiya-sama can fill you in better than me. But Akatsuki is the less of our problems. Konoha needs changes, needs a leader than can protect it__,__ that cares for its people and the well-being of its ninjas._

Tsunade frowned as she went back over the conversation she had with Kushina. What other dangers could be out there? What could be worse than Akatsuki?

"This is so fucked up." Jiraiya chuckled never looking away from Tsunade.

"You think?" The blonde Sannin turned her eyes to her former teammate.

"Tell me, why should I go back to a village I despise?" Jiraiya pursed his lips in deep thought, shrugging carelessly he turned his body to face Tsunade.

"You may kid people around you, but Tsunade, I know you care." Jiraiya motioned with his hands their surroundings. "Otherwise, it wouldn't have been so easy to find you, or for you to be so close to Konoha."

"Urgh! What's with everyone trying to analyze me? It was a coincidence! Really! Nothing else!"

"What do you mean everyone?" Asked Jiraiya furrowing his brows in confusion. Tsunade tensed up before evading Jiraiya's face.

"Eh, Shizune said the same thing." Jiraiya nodded unconvinced but decide not to pressure the woman. It was a relief she was talking with him, the man didn't want to say the wrong thing to push her away.

"I don't wanna go back, Jiraiya."

There was a long silence between them, memories of past times, of things they both wish they could forget. Of decisions to be made. Finally, Jiraiya sighed, "I know. I really do."

"But it looks as if I don't have an option." At this Jiraiya straighten up a look of pure shock all over his face. The blonde woman turned wincing as she continued. "Tell me more about Akatsuki and what really brought you back to Konoha and to your Godson."

* * *

Ichinose Maki was frustrated.

His hand was holding firmly his zanpakutou as his eyes focus on the black cat hiding behind Naruto. The cat he now knew was Shihoin Yoruichi in disguised. The same Yoruichi everyone thought was dead and, in a way, a traitor.

However, the young master seemed attached to the woman and he was holding his own zanpakutou just as strongly as Ichinose.

"But, young Master…"

"No." His tone was firm and didn't give any way to argument. "She is my friend, she is my family. If you try to harm her, I'll fight you."

And the way his blue eyes gleam and his face hardened with determination Ichinose knew the blond was serious about it. "Sir, I don't think you understand. The woman, cat, she is a criminal."

"She is my friend and has been by my side since I was a baby. If you really are here to…to serve me then…serve me!" Those words felt weird in Naruto's mouth. He was scrunching his nose and forehead at the unusual tone of command in his voice. Yoruichi for her part was partially amused at the expression on both men faces.

"Sir, I have to…"

"No, you don't. I trust Yoruichi-chan with my life and I'll protect her with mine if I have to." There was hesitation on Ichinose's face. "Please, she is family to me. Promise me you won't say anything or do anything to harm her. Promise me!"

"You could always order it to him." Commented Yoruichi jumping up to Naruto's shoulder. Ichinose glared at the cat that started licking her pawn.

Naruto tilted his head and in a loud whisper he replied to Yoruichi, "I can't order him that! It wouldn't be …okay."

Yoruichi shook her head. Naruto was too noble sometimes, he didn't know he could order almost anything he wanted from Ichinose and the man would do it without a glint of hesitation. Or at least not much of that glint.

"What do you say, Ichinose? Promise?"

It was obvious by the way the man kept his eyes on the black cat and his body fidgeted form one foot to the other he wasn't completely comfortable with Naruto's words. He was still doubtful about the whole thing; Yoruichi was supposed to be part of the reason why Minato had left Soul Society. Or so he heard. The specifics were always blurry and explained in a rush way. Never the actual facts but only the rumors.

Naruto did seem to trust her and even risk his life for her. Even to fight against a group of powerful ninjas and himself to protect her. Ichinose sighed; his work was to protect Naruto. He wouldn't fight the boy, but would keep a close eye on the cat and if she does something to break Ichinose's fragile trust, he would dispose of her.

"I…I promise, Naruto-sama. Just know, I'm not comfortable with this." The smile that broke on the blonde's face made Ichinose waver lightly.

"Thank you!" Naruto just moved to his bed and before lying down he turned to Ichinose, "Don't worry, Yoruichi-chan won't harm me. Or you. Everything is gonna be fine."

Just as Ichinose was about to sigh in resignation Naruto turned to the black cat.

"So, there is something I…I have to tell you." Yoruichi tilted her head listening to Naruto's words attentively.

"I…I met my…my uncle."

"Naruto-sama!" exclaimed Ichinose. Naruto glared at the man as Yoruichi tried to conceal her expression.

"What is it this time?"

"You can't…I mean, you can't go and tell _everyone_ about…about _this!" _was all Ichinose could say taking full care to emphasize the words 'everyone' and 'this'. Naruto huffed irritate, which was a really strange reaction from him.

"I told you, I trust Yoruichi-chan with my life. She deserves to know about this." Said Naruto daring Ichinose to contradict him.

However, whatever the shinigami was about to say was cut off by Yoruichi whose voice was devoid of any emotion. "So, you met Arashi? I guess this has something to do with you going to Soul Society?"

Naruto nodded his head trying to tell Yoruichi without words the doubts plaguing his mind at the moment.

"Yes, he came, just after the invasion." Said Naruto under the incredulous and accusing stared of Ichinose. "He told me…well, that I can go with him, if I want."

"You know that's not a real choice, right?" Commented Yoruichi eyeing Ichinose who had the decency to lower his face in shame. "If he is here it means the higher-ups back in Soul Society have allowed you to go there."

"What do you mean I don't have a choice?" Asked Naruto puzzled. "He told me I have till the end of next week to make a decision."

Yoruichi smiled gently at Naruto and put her paw above his hand. "Naruto, you just awoken your shinigami powers, you're starting to become powerful by the day and soon enough the presence of not only hollows but other creatures hungry for reiatsu would be after you."

Naruto listened carefully as Yoruichi continued, "There are things you still need to learn…"

"But….but you can teach them to me!" Yoruichi chuckled.

"Yes, I certainly could, but you saw the reaction my presence has on some people." Naruto turned to Ichinose who narrowed his eyes at the cat.

"Look, if Arashi is here is because they want you in Soul Society and he had done the impossible to allow your entrance." Yoruichi made sure Naruto was looking at her paying close attention to her words. "It means that if you don't want to go, you will have to fight to stay here."

"But, he told me I have a choice…" Whispered Naruto feeling slightly betray by the man who had identified himself as family.

"And you should be grateful." Said Yoruichi. "If it had been in another time or circumstances he would have taken you by forced, no questions asked."

"You're making it sound as if Arashi-sama has bad intentions." Interrupted Ichinose. "Lord Arashi wants was best for Naruto-sama. This place is not good for him, or his abilities. Besides, his place is with people of his own, not a place that doesn't even like him."

There was silence after Ichinose's words; Naruto seemed to be in deep thought as a frown formed on his face.

"But, don't I get to decide what I want? I mean, I got people of my own in here."

There wasn't a good or a bad answer for Naruto's question. Yoruichi sighed and Ichinose merely lower his face. Finally the black cat put her front paws on Naruto's chest and looked directly into his eyes.

"It is your decision. Whatever it is Naruto, I'll be there supporting you." She smiled kindly at him.

"How would I know if it's the right decision?" asked Naruto not worrying about the consequences or what would happen if he decides to stay.

"You always make the best decision when you follow your instincts and you heart, Naruto."

* * *

Tsunade could feel her blood boiling as she thought about the sorry excuse of a Sannin Jiraiya was. The stupid man had left in a hurry, dragging Shizune with him and leaving her all alone with the brat and the cat.

Just as the blonde woman was about to continue she bumped into Naruto who was looking at her with a curious expression.

"What?" No one could ever say Tsunade wasn't pleasant enough to talk to. The woman glared at Naruto who kept watching her with the same curiosity attached on his blue eyes.

"You better keep going and stop staring at me like an idiot before I…"

"You really a Sannin?" Asked the boy suddenly. Tsunade's words were cut short in a rather rude manner as Naruto eyed her up and down. Tsunade stopped herself from hitting the boy and decided to take a deep breath.

"Why are you asking?"

Naruto shrugged as he closed his eyes in a thoughtful manner which made Tsunade gasp at the familiar expression on the boy's face. Naruto opened one eye and pursed his lips before saying, "It's just…you don't look like… you know? A real ninja."

The comment made Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but Naruto didn't stop there, "I mean, if you look closely Hebi-teme and Ero-sennin don't look like these Sannin either."

The blonde Sannin focused her eyes on the boy as she tried to hold on the smirk forming on her face, "Hebi-teme and Ero-sennin. I see you have nicknames for everyone. I can say I agree with the ones you gave my former teammates."

"Thanks, Oba-san!" The punch was unexpected and left Naruto moaning in pain holding his head as he looked up with an indignant expression. The Sannin was smiling down at him.

"I don't appreciate the one you have for me, though."

They stayed in the middle of the street looking at each other as Naruto stood up still holding his head. Yoruichi jumping back on Naruto's shoulder and licking her paws as she nuzzled lazily against the boys' neck.

Tsunade, once again, let her thoughts wander into the realms of memories. The moment she met Minato and Kushina, how the both of them behave and how they grew up. The boy in front of her was a mixture of both of them. And yet, he was just Naruto, the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and in his blue eyes Tsunade could see the suffering of such a burden.

Yes, she did need to hit Kushina harder next time she saw her.

"Are you sure you're ready to become a Hokage?" The question was unexpected, it made Tsunade gaped at the young Genin in front of her as said Genin eyed her with suspicion. As if he was determining if she, indeed, was up for the job.

Not that Tsunade had made any decision towards the subject but, she did feel offend this…this _gaki_ would dare to question _her_. Senju Tsunade. If there was anyone ready for that forsaken job was her!

"What would a gaki like you know anything about being a Hokage?"

Naruto took on a solemn expression as he declared with surprising passion, "Easy, because, once upon a time, being a Hokage was my dream." Once again he eyed her with wariness. "And I don't think you look the type of person to risk her life for your comrades. At least not like the Old Man and certainly not like the Fourth Hokage."

Scratching distractively his whisker marks he made one last, shocking question, "Are you sure you want the position of Hokage?"

Tsunade was left speechless as memories kept bombarding her. Dan and Nawaki coming to her mind and just as she was about to question Naruto about the 'once upon a time' comment the boy's eyes light up.

"Ramen! Come, Yoruichi!" And in the blink of an eye he left her there. Wondering, asking herself what the hell had just happened.

By the time she caught up with him Naruto was on her third bowl, "You want some?"

"What makes you think I already took the position of Hokage?" Was the first question that left Tsunade's mouth. Naruto swallowed the noodles and he looked wide eye at Tsunade.

"You haven't? Why? I mean, it is a pretty cool and important position." Naruto went to his bowl again and proceed to feed the cat beside him.

"Ugh, don't do that! It's not hygienic!" Exclaimed Tsunade who tried to stop Naruto.

"Hey! For your information, Yoruichi is a pretty clean cat. Right?" He asked the cat who, surprisingly enough seemed to be nodding its head.

Tsunade frowned but return her attention to the conversation. "Look, like I said, you're just a Genin; you're not even that experience to know everything about how hard the life of a ninja is much less how hard the job of a Hokage is."

Naruto tensed up, holding the bowl in front of his chest he blinked furiously before turning a sorrowful expression to Tsunade. "I know how hard the life of a Jinchuuriki is. Can't be all that bad to experience the life of a ninja or the life of a Hokage."

Tsunade was about to retort but she didn't know what to say, "You know? The Old Man died protecting the village. It seems all the good leaders died protecting the things they love the most. Why don't you like Konoha? I thought you were the granddaughter of the First Hokage?"

There was a long uncomfortable silence in which Tsunade thought about the reasons she left the village. How bad things kept happening to her every time she found a new reason to fight for Konoha. The people she lost, the emptiness and sorrow the village brought upon her heart. But, inside her mind and even heart, there was the soft, nagging voice that kept telling her Dan and Nawaki and her grandfather and grand-uncle would be disappointed of her. Because she had left to fend itself the place they had given their lives for.

"I am his granddaughter. As to why I don't like Konoha? My reasons are my own, Gaki." Was all the Sannin said before taking the offering bowl Naruto was extending to her.

Naruto nodded his head, as if in understanding, then with a gentle smile on his face, "Then, I'll care and like for Konoha and its people for the both of us."

Tsunade opened her eyes lightly before she felt her lips quirked upwards, "Then I'll take care of Konoha and the Hokage position for the both of us, Gaki."

Naruto's smile grew even and Tsunade couldn't help but chuckled shaking her head. Stupid Jiraiya. Stupid Kushina…Stupid Naruto.

_Kushina, you better keep your promise to me or I'm going to hunt you down and hurt you so bad not only for breaking the promise but for leaving your son and giving him the life he had._

* * *

"Would you stop staring at me like that?" Said Tsunade irritated by the smug smile adorning the Toad Sannin's face.

"You already knew I was gonna say yes, so I don't know what you keep that idiotic expression on your face."

"Oh, C'mon, Tsu-hime. Aren't you just a little bit happy to go back to Konoha? I really wanna know what he told you to soften you this much" Tsunade decided not to answer that particular question as they continued to follow Naruto and Shizune, the later who was listening carefully to everything Naruto was saying.

"I just don't understand." She mumbled to herself. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and stared at Tsunade.

"Understand what?"

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "How can someone be serious and…said some intelligent things one moment and be a total idiot the next?" she went silent for a moment before turning her facer to Jiraiya. "Never mind, I think I CAN understand."

Jiraiya chuckled a little before nudging playfully at Tsunade, "The kid is good with words, eh? He looks just like his father."

"Yes, let's hope he doesn't have the same ethics as his mother." Replied Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade shrugged and waved off Jiraiya's question.

"Never mind that, let's move. The sooner we finish this the better."

"Gee, don't sound so enthusiastic for becoming the new Godaime Hokage."

A somber look passed Tsunade's face before it disappeared and a more tender and peaceful one appeared. "Oh, believe me, I'm ecstatic to become the new Hokage. There would be changes that would rock the very foundations of the village. I can hardly wait to see the expression on the Council's faces."

Tsunade threw away the Hokage hat and sat on the chair a few months ago her former teacher sat to complete the paperwork and to rule this village. She let her eyes wander around the room before letting her senses located her personal guard.

Three on the front door, two on each of the windows in the office and if she wasn't mistaken there was only one in the room with her.

Moving her hand to the desk, she put the file Shizune had brought her out of the other pile and decided to read as much as she could. As she gave it a quick glance she noticed every report file under the name of 'Uzumaki Naruto' was either signed by the Third, Iruka or the ANBU Captain Yugao.

Frowning, Tsunade decided to start reading his medical file before going over the stack of papers about everything else.

* * *

Naruto for his part had gone directly to the hospital after (finally) he was allowed to see Sasuke and Lee.

He was surprise to know that Sasuke had been attacked by his own brother the day before Naruto's own encounter with the older Uchiha. Apparently, Naruto had been lucky whereas Sasuke had ended up in an almost comatose state.

Sakura was resting her back against the wall just beside the door. She lifted her face and flashed him a welcoming smile. "Naruto." She mumbled and the blonde noticed the sadness in her voice.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" the concern was evident in his face and Sakura merely nodded her head before giving him a brief hug.

"Thanks for bringing Tsunade-sama back. I…I don't think Sasuke-kun could…" She trailed off and whatever she was going to say was cut by a soft sob.

Uncomfortable and not knowing what to do, Naruto put a tentative hand on Sakura's shoulder. Afraid of her reaction to such an action but the girl leant closer as she wiped away the tears.

"Is he awake? Can I see him?" Asked Naruto and Sakura bit her lower lip before nodding.

"He is, but Naruto…" Once again the pink-haired girl trailed off. There was something off in all of this, and Naruto couldn't put his finger on what exactly was happening.

"The…the confrontation with his brother left Sasuke-kun…shaken." She said with a grimace. "He was seriously affected. Please! Please, don't fight him! Don't…don't provoke him or say anything that could …"

"Whoa, hold on there! I don't know what…I mean, he just recovered, right?" Said Naruto confused. "I came here to see how he was, not to fight him or anything. Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I bet in a few days he would be better and we can go back to do some missions. Now that Baa-chan had taken over the position I bet we can ask for a pretty hardcore mission!"

Sakura smiled lightly finding Naruto's attitude comforting. She nodded her head and went back to her position on the wall. Naruto tilted his head looking at her curiously, "Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I think…I think I wait here." She said with her head lowered and her voice trembling a little. Frowning Naruto opened the door and entered the room.

Sasuke was lying down on the bed looking at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on his face. The young Uchiha didn't even bother to turn and see who had entered his room. Naruto put on his best, cheerful expression and went immediately to sit, bouncing playfully, on Sasuke's bed.

"So, you're awake, I see." There was no response and Naruto decided to take another approach. "So, I heard from Baa-chan you can leave this place in two days, maybe…you know? I could ask for a mission. Just the three of us, because I don't think Sakura-chan would appreciated if we leave her behind"

Nothing, Sasuke didn't move or even blink. Naruto was starting to think maybe the Uchiha was sleeping with his eyes wide open, of course that was until he saw a flash of anger crossed his black eyes.

"So, what do you think? It could be so cool!" Again there was no other reaction and Naruto was running out of ideas. "C'mon Sasuke! Say something!"

Nothing.

"So, eh….um…you hungry? Cuz, I can ask Ayame-chan to bring us something to eat."

There was a light movement and Naruto's eyes lit up hopefully until Sasuke turned to the side with his back towards Naruto. There was a long silence in which the blonde turned to look at the door before he went to look at his friend. With a sigh and a made up mind he decided to try one last time.

"I fought him as well." That called Sasuke's attention. The young man tensed up and his head moved lightly as Naruto continued. "Well, No 'fight-fight' exactly more like…well…He seemed rather interest in taking me…"

"Why?" Naruto fell to the floor startled as Sasuke turned completely moving the covers violently and sitting on his bed. "Why would _he_ look for you?"

Naruto shrugged, his eyes focused on his teammate as Sasuke stood up. "I don't know. It was pretty weird. One moment I was in my hotel room and the next, there it was Itachi and that Shark guy and we end up fighting and like…destroying the whole room and then I was running away from them."

"How can you be fine?" said Sasuke through clenched teeth. "Why are you still standing whereas I'm…"

Sasuke didn't finish the sentence as he glared at Naruto who stood up. "I don't know. I just know he was there! I didn't know he had come here and done…this" said Naruto motioning the bed and Sasuke's state. The Uchiha felt his left eye twitched as Naruto kept on talking.

"If…If I have known he came here first and hurt you and Kakashi-sensei I would probably had done more." Said Naruto trying to reassure Sasuke.

However, his words didn't have the expected effect. In a flash Naruto found himself thrown backwards and pinned hard against the wall. Sasuke was holding him with his forearm, pressing tightly on his neck making it difficult for Naruto to breathe. As Naruto tried to push Sasuke off of him he found himself looking directly into Sasuke's sharingan.

"Why was he so interest in you? What is so special about you he decided to dismiss me the moment I try to face him?" Sasuke's hatred and anger was obvious as he spat every word without raising his voice.

"I've been training day in and out ever since…ever since _that_ day and yet I'm thrown away in favor for a loser like you. Why?" Sasuke pressed harder making Naruto struggled against the hold Sasuke had on him.

Naruto tried to speak and move but he was starting to lose consciousness as Sasuke seemed to have grown stronger in the blink of an eye. He was still looking at Naruto with anger as he asked questions Naruto didn't have complete answers for.

"I faced him only for him to tell me _you_ were the key in all of this." Naruto's eyesight was starting to get blurry and inside him he felt the call from Ryuujin. But he couldn't answer back; he was starting to lose it…

Suddenly Sasuke was thrown backwards colliding against the wall and spotting some cuts all over his body. Naruto was breathing hard, holding his neck as he turned incredulous and upset blue eyes to Sasuke whose eyes had returned to normal.

"What…what the hell was that?" Mumbled Sasuke who could feel the cuts all over his body and could see the…energy? Chakra? Surrounding Naruto.

"What…what the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?"

The air around Naruto was turbulent and the sharp edges of the wind moved eager to hurt Sasuke. Both Genin looked at each other, breathing hard as they tried to understand what was happening. A loud roar could be heard and Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"Ryuujin, stop." He mumbled and the wind suddenly calmed down leaving both teammates alone in a tense silence. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as soon as Naruto said those words and the effect they had on the strange phenomenon.

The door was thrown open letting inside anguish Sakura and a questioning Tsunade. "What the hell happened here?"

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" Sakura's tone was accusingly while she kneeled beside Sasuke looking at his cuts. The Uchiha waved her away as he stood up and moved towards Naruto with the intent to fight.

He would had been successful hadn't it be for Tsunade who moved to stand between the both of them. It only took Tsunade one raise eyebrow and a twitched of her eye for Sasuke to scowl and return to the bed.

"You in bed, now! You, girl, call one of the nurses to tend to the cuts. And you," said Tsunade finally pointing at Naruto. "Out. To my office. Now!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi looked at his student with curiosity as he played with the food instead of eating it.

It wouldn't be unusual, if it wasn't for the fact the student in question was Naruto and the food he was playing with was Ramen.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi watched his student carefully as the boy tensed up, shrugging his shoulders and putting some food on his mouth.

It had been almost two weeks since the invasion and at least a week since Tsunade was back. The Godaime Hokage had been working overtime trying to get the village back to its former splendor that had demised after the invasion.

For what Tsunade had told Kakashi a few days ago, Naruto and Sasuke had fought again and something strange happened. The problem was no one in Team 7 was ready to say anything at all, so the quarrel was kept between the two boys. The woman had made it clear to Kakashi she didn't want anything like that happening ever again. Much less in a shinobi platoon because it would mean the missions could be put in danger.

The Jounin could see there was a soft spot for the new Hokage towards Naruto. Which wasn't surprising really, Kakashi knew whenever Naruto wanted it, he could be a real charmer. Just like his father.

"You don't seem hungry today, Naruto."

"Uh? Eh, yeah, I am…just…" Naruto trailed off and tilted his head. "How…How is Sasuke doing?"

_Ah, so that's what's bothering him._

As a punishment for that little fight on the hospital Tsunade had put both boys under different chores all around the village. Keeping them apart and working day at night, helping around the reconstruction or other not so 'ninja' works. Different from Sakura, who had just returned from a mission with Ino and the only Chuunin promoted during the exams, Shikamaru.

Kakashi tilted his head glancing back at Naruto, "He is doing okay. It's been hard for him not to be able to do some 'real missions', as he called them."

"And…how about Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto already suspecting the answer. Ever since the incident in the hospital Sakura had stopped talking to him and would avoided him whenever he was close.

Kakashi winced before smiling at Naruto, "Oh, well, she is good and quite eager to start mission with the both of you." Kakashi looked over at Naruto before ruffling his hair. "Don't worry; things are going to get better. In a few days Tsunade-sama is going to allowed Sasuke and you to go back to Team 7 and everything is going to be fixed."

"Right, in a few days." Said Naruto whose thoughts went back to the decisions he had already taken. Naruto smiled at his teacher before emptying his bowl in one single drink. "Thanks for the dinner, Kakashi-sensei. I guess I better get going. Oba-san wants me to be early in the office to help her organize her paperwork. Bye!"

And just like that, Naruto was gone leaving behind him a pretty confused jounin. Naruto didn't stop running until he was in front of his building. The place was dark and the blond noticed the front door had been destroyed and some new graffiti's were on the wall. Behind him Ichinose eyed his young master with curiosity; the boy had been avoiding most of the Konoha population and specially his friends. Even those who weren't on his team.

"Are you okay, Naruto-sama?" Naruto turned his head to Ichinose and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, I just…well, tomorrow is a big day." Naruto shrugged entering his building with Ichinose following him closed behind. "I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

Understanding dawn on Ichinose as he remembered the deadline Kazama-sama had given to Naruto would be up the following day. As they entered Naruto's apartment Ichinose tensed up, scowling at the pink-haired girl that was sitting on the only chair in the whole apartment.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Asked Naruto who saw tears in the girl's eyes; Sakura wiped away the tears as she tried to smile weakly at Naruto.

"Naruto…I…I need to talk to you."

Naruto frowned confused, wondering what could have possible happen to Sakura for her to be crying and most importantly to come looking for him. Glancing sideways to Ichinose Naruto opened his eyes wide and indicated with a nod of his head the door. Ichinose went to reply but the firm glare on those blue eyes was enough to make him hesitate. Bowing lightly, Ichinose turned around and left.

"Okay, what is it, Sakura?"

The girl started sobbing softly; she moved back at Naruto's attempted to console her. Sakura took a deep breath and turned pleading eyes to Naruto.

"I don't know…I mean I didn't know who I should tell this and you Naruto…" Sakura trailed off. "You're the only one I could think of."

"Sakura, you're scaring me, what is it? What happen?"

Sakura took one of Naruto's hands in hers, "Naruto, you have to help Sasuke-kun."

Naruto frowned, tensing up at hearing the name of his friend. "Is something wrong with him? Is he okay?"

Sakura took another deep breath before replying, "He plans to leave the village, Naruto. He plans to join Orochimaru and…and leave the village." New tears fell on Sakura's cheeks as the girl looked over at Naruto. "Please, Naruto. Help him, help him before he does something that we all regret."

* * *

**AN: **First of all, I want to thank to all of you who had reviwed or put ong your favorites or alert list my story. Thank you guys.

Second, this chapter was hard to write and, I'm going to be honest, I'm still no satisfied with it. But, I really hope you enjoy it. Some of you point out something I'm taking into consideretion for the next chapter. Naruto is strong, way stronger than he showed in other chapters, so next time you can expected the first fight between Sasuke and Naruto, and Naruto's reaction to the fight.

Thanks for reading and, before I forget, I don't have a beta for this chapter so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake or any other funny mistake you may found in here. Tell me what you think, but please don't flame. I really want t know what you think, what you want and what you expect.

See ya next time!


	14. The Choices We Make

**AN: **New chapter and the moment everyone was waiting for. I'm not sure...but you're going to be the judges of this chapter.

So, let's just read and see what happens. Thanks to RokibaHatake for his help in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Choices we make**

"So, Sakura-chan was telling the truth."

Naruto had gone straight to the Uchiha compound. Sakura had cried her eyes out while explaining to the blond what had happened after he left with Jiraiya. Apparently, Sakura had discovered Sasuke talking with some guy from Sound, one of Orochimaru's guys.

Naruto knew the moment he arrived and the strange reactions from his friends that something was wrong. He just didn't know how bad things were. Sasuke was facing Naruto; beside him there was a small backpack. The Uchiha tilted his head, but his face was an expressionless mask. The Uchiha compound had been abandoned a long time ago, now the only think that remained were some old buildings and a small memorial stone at the entrance of the place. It seemed as if nothing had been touched since the day of the massacre.

"Sakura has always had a big mouth. I knew I could count on her to tell you everything."

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

The night had progress to the point where the dark sky was getting slightly reddish. The sound of thunder reached Naruto and Sasuke's ears but neither paid attention to it. There too busy glaring and sizing the other up. Sasuke took a step forward with his head tilted to the side, his lips lifting up in a small, mocking smile.

"Do you know how long it has been since we became Genin?" Naruto blinked opening his mouth to respond but Sasuke beat him to it. "A year. It's been a year, and I haven't learned anything or even gotten stronger. I'm the same as I was a year ago."

"That's not true." Replied Naruto, who also step forward. "You've always been good. That's why you were named the Rookie of the year. We're not the same we were a year ago."

Sasuke shook his head, a frown forming on his face as his sharingan activated. A shill of warning ran down Naruto's back, inside his head, the nagging of his zanpakutou was getting stronger as Sasuke took another step forward.

There were no warnings; Naruto had only a second away to block the sudden attack from Sasuke. The both of them started a series of hits and punches, of blocks and evasions. With each hit, Sasuke moved faster, striking harder; each time his face would turn into a mask of pure resentment and anger and Naruto could only evade and block, still trying to understand what the hell had happened to the friend he thought he knew.

The moment of distraction Naruto took to organize his thoughts gave Sasuke the opening he needed. Throwing his arm back, fists closed, he threw it with a strength meant to hurt. And hurt he did. Naruto received the hit straight in the face feeling the taste of warm metallic liquid on his mouth and a sharp pain coming from his lip.  
Sasuke, however, didn't stop there. He sent a hard kick to Naruto's head that the blonde evaded with a half turn on the floor stretching out his left leg to entangle it with the Uchiha's, making him stumble and give Naruto the opportunity to stand up and counterattack.

The fight went on for a few seconds like this; each hit became harder, drawing blood and bruises from the both of them. The tension that had been escalating since the mission to Wave finally catching up with them.

Sasuke gave a sidekick to Naruto's back, his sharingan moving wildly while a dark patch of black forms started expanding from his left shoulder.

"What…what is…?" Naruto's question was cut by a painful punch to his face. Sasuke watched with amazement and glee as his fists sent the blond flying away against one of the abandoned houses.

The Uchiha watched his hands as the path of black forms started expanding all through his neck and face. This was the power Kimimaru was talking about a few days ago; this was just a glimpse of what Orochimaru was offering him. The sound of moans of pain coming from Naruto brought Sasuke back to reality. He lifted his eyes and narrowed them to the blond.

Naruto from his part was simply astonished. His blue eyes were lifeless as they focused on the one he called best friend and considered almost a brother. The voice of Sakura speaking to him about what had happened to Sasuke, who was the Uchiha talking to, what were his intentions. Everything was a little bit clearer than it had been a few hours ago.

_"Please, promise me, whatever happens, you won't hurt Sasuke."_

Now he understood why Sakura had been so desperate to have that promise from Naruto. Sasuke was really out of it, he wanted to leave, and he wouldn't stop at nothing. The blond lifted his head and his eyes meet blood-red ones, Sasuke's face was showing an arrogant smile, but it was his eyes that Naruto noticed. Even with his sharingan activated, there was a glimpse of emotion behind them.

"Sasuke, please…I don't wanna hurt you. Let's just…let's just go…" Naruto blinked confused as Sasuke started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Hurt me? You, hurt me?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Look where you are Naruto, look the state you're in. You can't hurt me. You can't even compare to me."  
Naruto snorted standing in front of the Uchiha, "You're bleeding too. And I saw the wince of pain when you breathe. I can hurt you."

Sasuke dropped his smile and clenched his teeth; taking a deep breath he returned his attention to his teammate. "You know? I was offered power…"

"Sasuke, whatever they've told you…" Sasuke lifted a hand, and Naruto trailed off with some reluctance.

"They offered me what Konoha has been denying me for so long." Sasuke then narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "But, this power comes with a price…"

"Yes, I heard from Ero-sennin what kind of price you'll have to pay."

Sasuke shook his head taking a step forward. "No, you don't, and that's what makes me angry."

"What do you mean?" Naruto narrowed his eyes the moment Sasuke started walking in circles around him, watching him as a pretty tempting prey.

"What is it about you, Naruto, that everyone seems to want you?" Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it again, perplexed by the question. "Apparently, Orochimaru is curious about you, and my mission to finally prove my worth to the stupid man is to take you, by force, to him."

For the third time, or was it the fourth? Sasuke went to attack. This time the frustration, the pumped up emotions that had been overwhelming Sasuke since his confrontation with Itachi and his meeting with Kimimaro exploded into a fit of pure violence.

Naruto didn't take long to make a decision as to what he had to do. He couldn't let Sasuke hurt him any more than he had already done. But he also knew he couldn't hurt his friend, not after the promise he made to Sakura. He just hoped the pink-haired girl had gone to their sensei as he asked or else…

"What is it? Tell me!"

The truth was Naruto wasn't sure what to respond, this was the first time he heard about that Hebi-teme being interested in him. Something wasn't right, this was just plain stupid, and Sasuke was definitely out of it. With each punch he stopped or evaded, with each attack he prevented, Naruto saw Sasuke's growing irritation and frustration.

This was the fight they promised each other, the moment in which they would measure the other and see how far they had gotten. Evidently, what Sasuke was seeing wasn't something he was expecting. Even Naruto was kind of surprise at how easy was to stop Sasuke's attack, to predict his next move, to counterattack with as much furiousity as the Uchiha.

"I don't know. I really, really don't know, but I certainly don't like this unhealthy interest from that Hebi-teme." This time Naruto parried a thrust of a right leg and he sent his own right fists straight into Sasuke's stomach.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise pulling out his zanpakutou to cut through the ball of fire direct at him. No sooner had he done that there were sparks and the unmistakably sound of metal hitting metal as his sword collided against the surface of a kunai.

Neither boy felt the first touch of cold water hitting their bodies, neither boy really cared. The fight between them was everything they thought it would be but Naruto admitted sadly to himself this wasn't what he had in mind. He wanted to fight against Sasuke as a friend, as an ally, not as an enemy. Not the way Sasuke was doing it.

In that moment, as his zanpakutou and Sasuke's kunai collided, as he evaded attacks and attacked, Naruto realized that they were equals. A hint of pride crept up his chest as he noticed that, in some ways, he was a step ahead of Sasuke.

Once again the dark forms started appearing on Sasuke's skin, expanding all over his face and neck and arms. As they appeared Naruto noticed a changed in his fighting. His movements were faster and his hit stronger, Naruto's fist collided against Sasuke's face just as the Uchiha's fist collided against his. Both of them were sent backwards, breathing hard, aching all over with blood on their faces.

The rain that had started slowly, almost tentatively, was now falling with violence, the sky was being lit, and the night's silence was being disturbed by lightning and thunder. Finally Naruto straightened up, sighing as he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakutou with strength looking at Sasuke as the rain kept coming.

"I really don't know, Sasuke. I'm just…me." He said under Sasuke's watchful stare. "This is ridiculous. Look, I know you're hurt. I know watching Itachi must be hard, and…and that it gets frustrating when you seem to train day in and day out and that apparently it doesn't matter because others are always better than you. But this isn't the answer Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he merely flinched at the mention of his brother and his fists closed hard as Naruto spoke. He realized the blond didn't really understand.

"I know you're hurt, Sasuke. I know you're angry…but please, let's just…let's just go to sleep and maybe tomorrow we can clear everything up."

Naruto felt a pang of guilty in his chest as he remembered that maybe he wouldn't have tomorrow, but maybe he could make time until Sakura and Kakashi show up.  
This time, when Sasuke neared him, Naruto didn't do anything, he just let Sasuke grabbed him by his clothes and bring their faces close. There was so much emotion on Sasuke's face; anger and hatred were the most notorious ones.

"You don't know a fucking thing! You don't understand!" Each and every word was emphasized by a shake and Naruto couldn't help but let a bitter smile appeared on his face. "You would never understand what is like to lose your family because you're a fucking orphan! You don't' know what is like to have the person you admire the most turn his back at you! You will never have to deal with the nightmares of your parents being killed in front of you!"

"I do understand, Sasuke."

The punch in his face was unexpected, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke perform a series of hand sings. "No, you don't. Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!"

Naruto moved away at a Shunpo speed, he sent a high kick to Sasuke's back sending the Uchiha staggering forward in surprise. But Sasuke reacted just as quickly by launching another fire jutsu that Naruto kept evading or just countering with his sword.

The blond stood up at the last attack sending another combo of kicks to Sasuke, moving to the ground and sliding his foot to make the Uchiha tripped with it. Just as Naruto was about to knock out Sasuke a familiar scream reached his ears.

"NO! NARUTO DON'T!"

It was all the distraction Sasuke needed to put his own foot on Naruto and pushed him off of him. Naruto felt the air leave his lungs as he fall heavily on his back. Sakura came running, tears in her eyes as she went immediately to stand between both boys. Her green eyes moving from one bruise boy to the other, suddenly her eyes went cold and filled with rage as she turned to look at Naruto.

"What did you do?" Was all she could say as she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun I…"

"Move!" Said Sasuke pushing Sakura aside as he went towards Naruto. Sakura's eyes went wide as she tried to go to Sasuke again.

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto's warning went unheard as Sakura tried to place herself once again between both boys. This time Sasuke didn't think twice as he hit Sakura making her fall on her butt with a hand on her cheek.

"Bastard!" Naruto went to attack Sasuke before moving to Sakura who was too astonished to react.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Sakura nodded her head her eyes a little unfocused. "You didn't need to hurt her, Sasuke. Your problem is with me."  
"Then let's solve it once and for all."

Naruto frowned not really understanding the Uchiha's words until he saw the quick movement of hands and the sudden sound of chirping birds and the white light appearing on Sasuke's hand.

_Master, get out of the way…or at least use me!_

Naruto grabbed Sakura with him and moved away from Sasuke's imminent attack just in time. Sasuke's hand brushed against his arm and Naruto felt numbness as the electric-charged past him and went directly to the building behind him and Sakura.

The wall explode in a second and Naruto's eyes went wide open, Sakura breathing heavily beside him as Sasuke turned with the intent to try his attack again.  
"Like it? This is the only useful thing Kakashi-sensei has taught me so far." Said Sasuke smirking at Naruto's expression. "Chidori."

Naruto pushed Sakura aside as he stretched out his right hand, watching as Sasuke was just finishing his technique. He felt the surge of chakra in his own hand, twirling around forming a bluish ball he stepped forward just as Sasuke did the same.

The clash provoked a huge explosion sending all three Genin flying around. Sakura felt two strong arms enveloped her and she turned around mumbling a "Sasuke-kun." Before her eyes show their disappointment at seeing Naruto.

"You okay, Sakura?" Asked Naruto who put the girl on the ground and was looking at her with a serious expression. His clothes were wet, dirty and slightly burnt on some parts.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura trying to stand up but was put down by Naruto's firm hand. "What did you did to him, Naruto? I told you not to hurt him."

"As…as if…that Dobe could hurt me…"

Sasuke wasn't looking any better than Naruto; this time however, his eyes were a combination of black and red. His skin was covered with black forms swirling around madly and Naruto could feel something off in the way the Uchiha was approaching them. Naruto felt Sakura's hand grabbed his arm tightly and the blond made sure he was in between both of his teammates.

"I don't know what you use…but, next time it won't work. I've already seen it with my sharingan." Said Sasuke smirking. "And I'm going to get around it to kill you."  
Naruto stood up letting go of Sakura's hand, "I thought Hebi-teme needs me alive."

Sasuke scowled, "So does my brother."

"I won't let you go, Sasuke. You're confused and angry…You're my friend, even after this…" Naruto stood up forming the Rasengan on his hand just as Sasuke formed his Chidori. "I'm gonna kick some sense into you and make sure you stay with us."

* * *

Ichinose Maki had been pretty annoyed when his young master had ditched him and gone out to speak privately with one of his teammates leaving him alone with the cat.

Yoruichi for her part was pretty concerned. She knew the girl, one of Naruto's teammates, and certainly someone she didn't like close to _her_ Naruto. Whatever the girl had said to the blond had been pretty worried and running out as soon as the girl was gone.

Yoruichi looked to Ichinose Maki, who was divided into glaring at her and glaring at the window. The black cat rolled her eyes, "You might as well sit and wait. When Naruto gets an idea inside his head, he can be pretty stubborn."

"I shouldn't have let him go. Tomorrow is a big day and he needs to rest." Said Ichinose eying Yoruichi carefully.

"Big day?"

"Nothing of your concern." Yoruichi smirked; she was starting to like the power she had to rile this guy up.

"You mean, tomorrow you and the others are taking Naruto to Soul Society?" Ichinose sent her a sharp glare but Yoruichi merely chuckled. "Remember Naruto tells me everything. You think I like the idea of him out there talking to his friends instead of saying good-bye to me?"

Ichinose tilted his head thinking over how to respond to the comment. "You wouldn't interfere in this, would you?"

Yoruichi was about to respond when a familiar reiatsu reached her senses. She turned her eyes to the window and felt more than saw or heard the explosion and the erratic way Naruto's reiatsu was reacting, along with she felt another presence…one darker and powerful. Naruto was in trouble but he wasn't alone, he needed help.

"Naruto-sama!" said Ichinose who took off without a second thought.

Yoruichi followed Ichinose out but took off to a different direction. Moving faster than any human eye could follow she found herself in the guard post where Yugao was itching nervously.

"Naruto needs you." Said the cat standing on Yugao's shoulder. The purple-haired woman almost jumped down the building she was on as soon as she felt and heard the cat.

"Yoruichi-san!"

"There is no time! Naruto needs help! Now!" The cat didn't need to say it twice because as soon as she said it all color from Yugao's face drained as she felt the familiar presence she hadn't felt in over twelve years. "The Kyuubi."

* * *

Ryuujin tried to interfere. He really did but every attempt to help his master was blocked by said blond. It still surprise the dragon how stubborn was his master. He turned his head; the familiar cave where he knew the fox would be incarcerated was pulsating, itching for some action. Just like him.

"Oi! You demon fox!" Scream out Ryuujin. "I know you can hear me…are you gonna let him die?"

It took a moment but finally the deep raspy voice from the Kyuubi reached Ryuujin, "No, but I'm gonna make sure your master learns the lesson."

* * *

The moment seemed to be frozen in time.

Naruto was looking into blood-red eyes with the same surprise those eyes were showing. He could feel more than see the unconscious form of a now fallen Sakura. He could also feel the sharp pain and the numbness spreading all over his body.

Naruto let out a groan of pain as Sasuke pull his hand out from Naruto's mid-section. The Uchiha took a step backwards and watched without any emotion on his face as Naruto fell on his back.

If Sakura hadn't interfered in that last minute…Sasuke turned his eyes to the girl frowning. If she hadn't interfered, Naruto would have probably succeeded in connection his attack on his chest instead of his shoulder and Sasuke would have gone through the blond's heart instead of his abdomen. But it wasn't only Sakura's intervention. No. Once again a surge of energy, off some kind of power came from Naruto. Sasuke turned his eyes to the now fallen sword. Sasuke winced as the pain on his shoulder increased. He looked at the wound and saw the hole in there, the blood, the ripped skin. Breathing hard he moved to pick up Naruto's sword when a rift of cold sharp wind stopped him and he could hear clearly a growled coming from it.

"What the…" Shaking his head he turned his attention to Naruto he staggered towards the blond kneeling beside him.

"I told you…" Sasuke watched the wound he had made and smile, satisfied. "I don't care…why Orochimaru wanted you. But now…now I can obtain a power greater than you know…my eyes will evolve and once I'm finish with my training…I would exact my revenge."

"Revenge…isn't…everything…And…I also hurt you." Naruto turned to Sasuke, trying to straighten up but failing. Sasuke stood up putting a foot on Naruto's open wound making the blond screamed in pain.

Sasuke kneeled beside Naruto pulling out a kunai from his pocket. "I'm sorry, Naruto…you…you wouldn't understand. But…you will serve a greater purpose."  
Naruto moved again ready to stop Sasuke but he didn't have to. Sasuke was thrown backwards by an invisible force that made the Uchiha scream as his wound shoulder collided against the ground.

Sasuke went to attacked but stop as he saw nothing and yet, Naruto seemed to want to sit down while talking to someone. Ichinose looked with worried eyes at his young master. His blue eyes were slightly unfocused, he was pale and trembling, there was so much blood around him. Ichinose stood up ready to attack the human when Naruto's hand touch his leg. The blond tried to sit up but he was losing consciousness quickly.

"N-no...I…I…can…" But what Naruto could do was never said as the blond fall into darkness.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Are you quite done?" Sasuke lifted his head to see Kimimaro frowning at him. "This isn't what Orochimaru-sama asked you to do, but it would have to do. The ANBU and the rest of the shinobi are approaching. Let's go."

With a last glance at Naruto who was just closing his eyes Sasuke followed Kimimaro before someone could spot them and stopped them. Ichinose put his zanpakutou aside and started to take Naruto's clothes from his wound. He did a quick check before placing his hand and concentrating his reiatsu. A green light appeared on his hands but as soon as it made contact Naruto reacted violently. Red chakra engulfing him and almost burning the shinigami, Ichinose had never felt anything like this before and he started to panic when he noticed Naruto was screaming in pain.

* * *

Naruto awoke at the sound of arguing.

He let out a soft moan of pain as he shifted on the bed. The voice arguing was a female voice he recognized. Then, a cold hand pressed softly against his forehead, and he opened his eyes very slowly.

"You're awake." That voice he recognized as well, as soon as his eyes could focused he notice Yugao looking down at him with concern.

"Hey…" Naruto coughed; his dry throat bothering him. Yugao moved quickly to press a straw on his lips, and Naruto thanked her for the cold, refreshing sensation from the water.

Naruto tried to get up out of bed, but Yugao's firm hand stopped him, he looked at her only to see her shaking it. "No, Tsunade-sama made it quite clear; if you awoke, then you should stay in bed."

_"Not in this fucking life!"_

"That…that's Tsunade-baachan?" Asked Naruto turning to the close door. Yugao chuckled at the way Naruto addressed the female Hokage before answering.

"Yes, she is arguing with…with the doctors."

"Why?" Naruto asked puzzled. Yugao frowned as she thought how to answer that particular question.

"Naruto, what happened?" For the first time Naruto remembered what had happened. He remembered Sakura going to his place, he going over Sasuke's, the fight.

"Where is Sasuke? And Sakura? Is Sakura all right?"

"Easy there, Naruto." But the blond would lay down this time. He sat up wincing in pain, moving his hand to his mid-section.

"What…what happened to them? Is Sasuke still in Konoha? What about Sakura?" Naruto turned his blue eyes to Yugao begging her to answer his questions.

"Sakura is recovering; she was okay, just a few bruises here and there." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, and Yugao frowned at this. She didn't like the girl, and she totally hated her after what the pink-haired girl had been saying about Naruto.

"Sasuke…we can't find him." Yugao saw the disappointment in those blue eyes, and she felt her heart contract as she put her hand on Naruto's head. "I was more worried about you, as soon as I got there you…Gods, Naruto if it hadn't been for Yoruichi…"

The blond was more than a little surprise when Yugao hugged him tightly; he felt his chest warmed up as he put his arms around her. "There was so much blood…and I couldn't do anything until…until the Kyuubi's chakra diminished."

"What?" Yugao saw confusion and alarm on Naruto's face. "You were covered with the Kyuubi's chakra…I think it was the thing that saved you."

"It certainly was." Tsunade entered the room lifting a single eyebrow at the closeness between Yugao and Naruto. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Said Naruto trying to smile but the Hokage wasn't fooled. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed to the other side of Naruto.

"What happened, Naruto?" Asked Tsunade with a serious tone. "One minute I'm in my office trying to escape paperwork and the next I feel the Kyuubi's chakra and you going berserk."

"Sasuke left the village. He…" Naruto took a deep breath looking directly into Tsunade's eyes. "I think he left to join Orochimaru."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Naruto was tempted to say no, to maybe give the black-haired boy a chance to return or to let _something_ happened. But he knew it was wishful thinking. The way Sasuke had hurt Sakura only to get to him was enough proof.

"I'm sure. He told me so before we…we fought."

"So, you two really fought?" Naruto tilted his head confused by the tone of the question.

"Yes, I was trying to stop Sasuke for making a mistake but…why? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tsunade and Yugao looked at each other before Yugao took Naruto's hands in hers. "Because, Naruto, your teammate told us a pretty different side of the story."  
Naruto felt dread filled him as he asked with a tentative voice, "What did she say?"

"That you attacked Sasuke, and he had to leave the village, because he was afraid you would hurt him."

Naruto couldn't help it, really. It wasn't the right moment or place, but he just started laughing. He was laughing so hard he ended up groaning in pain as his abdomen hurt due to the strain his laugh was causing. Tsunade and Yugao blinked confusedly.

"Naruto! This isn't a laughing matter. This is serious!"

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Naruto chuckled, and tried to stop his laugh, holding onto his stomach. "It…it's just…if Sasuke heard her he would kill her."

"Why?" Asked Yugao perplexed, Naruto shrugged still looking amused by the situation.

"Because he would feel insulted. Sasuke isn't afraid of me. And he just showed he can hurt me pretty badly."

"So, he really left to go to Orochimaru." Naruto nodded, and Tsunade sighed tiredly. "Jiraiya confirmed it this morning. The civilian council isn't happy. And after your little show yesterday…"

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of people are worried, because they …feel the Kyuubi's presence." said Yugao.

"I'm sorry, I just lost consciousness…"

"And whatever the fox did save your life." Said Tsunade. "You lost a lot of blood from that wound, Naruto. Apparently, according to Jiraiya, the Kyuubi's chakra reacted the way Minato wanted it to."

This called Naruto's attention, "Really? How so?"

"The Kyuubi's chakra is supposed to pour some of it into your system and kick in whenever you need it." Said the voice of the Sannin from the window.

"Ero-sennin!"

"Brat, how are you doing?"

"Jiraiya, what the hell is that toad doing in the backyard of the hospital?" Naruto watched with some amusement as Jiraiya and Tsunade argued over the window. Yugao poked the blond to call his attention.

"I'm glad you're okay; there is someone who has been asking about you." Naruto looked interested at Yugao who was wearing a soft smiled.

"Who?"

"Yoruichi and the mysterious man everyone can see except me." Naruto's eyes opened slightly, and Yugao chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm going over my place to tell them you're awake and okay. I will come later with food and with them."

"Thank you, Yugao-chan." Naruto laid back on the bed, noticing for the first time the silence inside the room. He turned his head to see Jiraiya and Tsunade watching him.

"What is it?"

"There is something we need to talk about, Naruto." Said Jiraiya approaching the bed. "What happened last night might just give us the perfect opportunity for what I'm about to propose to you."

"Uh? What are you talking about?" Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya and Naruto before entering the conversation.

"You remember you were attacked by Uchiha Itachi and his partner, right?" Naruto nodded his head. "And yesterday, what with Sasuke fleeing Konoha and probably joining an S-rank nuke-nin…We need to take some measures to prevent whatever may happen in the near future."

By now both adults had Naruto's undivided attention. Jiraiya started passing around his eyes focusing on the katana beside Naruto.

"I decided it is time for you to learn how to use the Kyuubi's chakra, how to have access to it without losing control or alerting others about it."

"Really?" Naruto frowned and this reaction confused Jiraiya. "How can you help me with that?"

"Oh, it's rather easy, really. We just need the right environment, which means leaving the village."

"What about Sasuke?" Asked Naruto suddenly surprising both adults.

"As of now, there is a platoon of Chuunin along with Kakashi looking for some clues, trying to see if there is a chance to bring him back." Said Tsunade. "However, if he gets to Orochimaru before we can retrieved him I have to mark him as a nuke-nin."

"But…"

"No 'buts'. It is the way it is, Naruto."

"If…if he gets to Orochimaru before we can retrieve him…is Hebi-teme going to do that thingy with his body?" Jiraiya lifted his eyebrows, surprised that Naruto knew about the body's replacement technique.

"No, according to my sources Orochimaru couldn't wait for him, but the longer we leave the Uchiha with him the harder it would be to try and make him come to his senses."

"The technique takes time, this give us a little over five years, enough for you to prepare to help us with Orochimaru and…" Jiraiya trailed off waiting for Naruto's eyes to focus on him. "And to prepare you to face Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? What that has anything to do with me?"

* * *

Naruto had a headache.

He had found out a lot of things in a real short amount of time. Akatsuki. Sasuke, Sakura saying those things about him. The blond sighed tiredly as he turned in his bed, grabbing his katana closed to his body; Ryuujin was pissed off at him for refusing his help. But Naruto couldn't be blamed. He knew he could stop Sasuke on his own, and he almost did if Sakura hadn't intervened in the last minute.

It was the way Sakura had appeared what made Naruto hesitate and gave the black-haired boy took his chance. And now Sakura was saying he attacked Sasuke and that's why the Uchiha had left.

Perfect.

"Are you okay?" Naruto lifted his head to see Yoruichi on the windowpane.

"Of course! You know me, Yoruichi-chan!" The black cat shook her head and approached Naruto settling beside him and nuzzling his face.

"I was worried about you."

"I know." There was a long moment of silence in which Naruto spaced out under Yoruichi's gaze. The cat nudged him with her paw before placing her head on his arm.

"What are you thinking so hard?" Naruto sat up cradling Yoruichi on his arms, "I just…I found out today why Itachi was looking for me."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Apparently he joined a group of wackos that want all the Bijuu to take over the world." Yoruichi chuckled at the casual manner in which Naruto said it.

"I see, and…."

"And, apparently, Sasuke joined Orochimaru to gain power to kill his brother. And there is this cute girl called Yugito that wants me to join her to learn how to control my Bijuu chakra." Naruto took a deep breath before continuing. "And Ero-sanin wants me to go with him to teach me how to control the fox's chakra and …and my uncle wants me to go with him!"

Naruto tensed up as he felt the familiar, slender figure of Yoruichi pressed closed to him and her arms engulfing him into a hug. And for a moment he remembered when he was just a little kid, and the woman would do the same whenever he needed to feel love, to feel accept.

"I know it's too much to take in." Mumbled Yoruichi. "I know it's difficult, but I also know you will make the right decision."

Naruto nodded his head taking a step backwards and blushing when he realized Yoruichi was naked "Could you cover yourself!"

Yoruichi laughed softly before turning back to his cat form, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Naruto went to put on his clothes that were slightly wet, and just in the same state they had been the night before. "I already made my decision."  
Yoruichi couldn't help but feel sadden by the resolution in Naruto's voice, she knew exactly what the blond was about to say.

"It's just…I guess…" Naruto took his zanpakutou and went to the window with Yoruichi on his shoulder. "I just thought it would be different."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Let's find Ichinose and then…I wanna say good bye."

* * *

Ichinose watched as Naruto hugged the black cat with all his might. "I love you, you…you're my family, Yoruichi-chan."

"I love you too. Now go and make me proud. " She said before licking Naruto's cheek and stepping aside.

"Will I see you again?" Asked Naruto in a small voice.

"Of course, you will see me again, don't doubt it. Ever." Naruto nodded his head and straightened up.

"Yoruichi-chan, would you watch over them? I mean Yugao and …my friends?"

"I will do it. Don't worry about them." Naruto nodded his head and turning around he left with Ichinose. Yoruichi watched Naruto disappeared in the distance, and she moved her paw to wipe away the tears on her face. The door of the apartment opened, and the cat found herself looking directly into a confused Yugao. "Naruto?"

"He isn't here." Said Yoruichi startling the ANBU.

"By the gods, Yoruichi-san, do you have to be so sneaky all the time?" Yoruichi smirked before pointing at the café table.

"He left something for you"

"What do you mean?" Asked Yugao moving to the table, she saw the goggles she had given to him when he was but a little kid, and then pick up the note. "I swear if he left the hospital before recovering completely I'm gonna…"

Yugao trailed off as she started reading the letter.

_Dear Yugao-chan,_

_I….mmm…this is difficult. I just…I wish I could say it face to face but then when I think about it I remember you're stronger than me and maybe you would stop me by beating me down._

_You've been the family I never had, and I just want you to know that I love you and that I'm sorry I have to do this. It has to be done, and if I want to become stronger so I can protect you and my friends, then I must do this._

_I made a decision today. Well, yesterday. It was really hard, but it has to be done because things were getting complicated._  
_I just…I didn't wanna go without telling you how much I love you. You…You're my family, you and Yoruichi-chan are my whole life. The family, the parents, the sisters, the friends I never had. At least not until I became a ninja. And even then, I only became one thanks to you._

_Don't worry about me. I'm fine. And…as soon as I get the chance, I will watch over you. If you know what I mean. Please be careful and take care of Yoruichi, she likes her milk slightly warm even though she would probably denied it._

_Please, don't hate me, because I will always love you._

_With all my heart,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

"Where is he?" Demanded Yugao to the cat that didn't flinch at the tone or the menacing posture from the ANBU. "Where is he? Please, tell me."  
Yoruichi sighed before replying, "He is dead."

* * *

It was a warm night, and the fresh breeze caressed his skin as he took the position inside the circle. He knew after the ritual was over things would change forever. There wasn't any chance for him to go back on his word and to try and make things 'normal' again.

He had taken a decision and regardless of the circumstances surrounding said decision he knew it was the right one. He just hoped his love ones could understand.  
"We have everything ready, my Lord." Said a middle-age man beside Arashi. Naruto let his blue eyes focus on the man he was starting to call in his mind, uncle. He noticed the blank expression only betrayed by the lightly gleam of his eyes as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

It was a silent interchange between them. Was Naruto really sure he wanted to continue? Was he really ready to do what was to come? Naruto merely nodded, feeling trepidation in his heart; feeling cold sweat on his forehead and hands, slight tremors in his body. He had made a decision, he wasn't about to back down, but that didn't he mean he wasn't scared.

"Good, then let's start." Was all Arashi said. As soon as those words left his mouth, the rest of the group took different positions outside the circle, in which only Arashi and Naruto remained.

Naruto's eyes tried to follow the series of hand signs his uncle was performing. He tried to hear and understand the words, but all of these were interrupted by the sudden pain starting on his chest, expanding throughout his body.

Suddenly, there was a white light and a bloodcurdling scream, and Naruto knew no more.

All around the Elemental nations eight different people felt the sudden changed in the atmosphere, all of them felt the disturbance in the air. Gaara stood up walking towards the window, holding his head as his eyes turned to Konoha. _What the hell just happened?_

_**Well, it seems as if Kyuubi has left this realm.**_ Replied Shukaku to a concern red-head.

Kirabi tilted his head looking north, inside him Hachibi stirred restless. _Did you feel that?_

_**Of course I did! What the hell did your student and the Kyuubi's host do?"**_

_Wish I knew…it felt as if…as if I just lost contact with something._

An old man resting in a chain of mountains just outside Tsuchikagure no Sato moved to the outside frowning as he felt a throbbing pain on his head.

_What do you think just happened?_

_**I don't know…but, I don't really like it. It feels eerie familiar.**_

In Amegakure, up in the tallest tower of the city, a dark figure appeared on the window. Dress in white with his left hand on his pocket and his green eyes turned to the east he frowned as he felt a throbbing pain on his head. Something had happened with the Kyuubi, but what exactly could that be? The shadow shook his head, it didn't matter. His master's plans had already been put into motion, nothing, not even the Nine-tailed Fox, or his host would stop them.

"Ulquiorra, what are you doing?" The man turned his head to the voice glaring at the intruder before returning to his former position.

Yugito lifted her head from where she had been resting as she sensed the presence of another Bijuu, a familiar Bijuu. _Naruto…_

She left Naruto's building, and moved to the place where she felt the disturbance; her head was throbbing with pain. When she got to the place, just behind the Hokage monument the only thing she discovered there was Naruto's bloodied clothes.

"Naruto, what happened to you?"

It wouldn't be until the next day everyone in Konoha would realize Naruto had disappeared and it would take a whole month before the blond would be declared a nuke-nin.

It would take just a little longer for Naruto to be back

* * *

**AN: **Well, Naruto just left Konoha. I hope the fight against Sasuke was good enough, I want something different than the usual in which he is taken by the Sound Five. I made a change regarding the years Orochimaru need to do the body tranfer technique. Instead of being three is going to be five years. I know this chapter may rise some questions and they would be answer next chpater, at least some of them and of course next chapter is going to be Naruto's first encounter with Soul Society and with some of Bleach characters.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment.


	15. Repercussions

**AN: **Again it's been too long. But here is a new chapter. This one hasn't been beta-ed yet so I apologize for any grammar, spelling or other funny mistakes you may find in here.

But, for now, enough talk: let's read.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Repercussions**

_**- Soul Society - **_

The sound of soft, almost imperceptible footsteps resounded in the empty hall. There wasn't anyone nearby or even inside the Third Division barracks except from its Captain: Ichimaru Gin.

Since that morning, Soul Society seemed to be in a deep and almost unusual calmness, most of the higher officers inside the Gotei 13 had already received a notification as to what, exactly, had happened.

Gin smirked shaking his head as he exited the squad and turned around the corner walking with an odd determination. He had a feeling from that day on Soul Society was going to be in from one hell of a change.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. Actually, his ultimate goal was put aside the moment his eyes fell on the small, clingy figure of the Eleventh Squad fukutaichou: Kusajishi Yachiru.

The pink-haired girl was holding tight onto the wall trying to see the other side of said wall. Her head was tilted to one side and her expression was one of pure curiosity and mischievousness.

"Watcha doin', Yachiru-chan?" Yachiru turned to see Gin smiling at her, for a moment both of them just stared until the girl formed a perfect, petulant, pout.

"I'm trying to see if I can cross this thingy Byakushi put here so I can't get in." Gin nodded his head, a thoughtful expression as he put a bag of candies out of his pocket. Yachiru's eyes followed the bag with a gleam in her eyes.

Gin snickered as the girl moved faster that he could follow and took the bag from him, "Well, it is only logic he would try to stop you from going there."

"Uh? Why?" Asked Yachiru taking another mouthful of candy, then as an afterthought Yachiru continued. "I'm bored. And…and he had something in here. And I don't know where Ken-chan is, Baldy is sleeping and …" she could go on forever if Gin hadn't stopped her with his hand on her mouth.

"Nu-uh, Yachiru-chan, if you continue I can't tell you what is happening inside the Fourth Division." Yachiru's eyes narrowed as she eyed the man in front of her.

"Really?" Gin nodded his head and leant forward whispering in the girl's ear, enjoying the change her little face took with every word he shared with her.

_Well, this is going to be a fun day. _Thought Gin as he saw Yachiru walk away.

* * *

Kazama Arashi took another sip from the cup as he eyed Unohana-taichou with some interest. The woman was speaking about the recent treatment she had put his nephew under after they had retrieved it from the Ninja World. To his left Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division, listened just as carefully. This was the first time the man was given any and all information regarding Naruto.

_At least they choose the perfect candidate for Naruto. Kuchiki would not let anything pass and Naruto would learn to behave as the future head of the clan and the Kido Corps._

"How long until the boy awaken, Unohana-taichou?" The woman looked over at Byakuya who had a mildly interested look on his face.

"It is difficult to say, this kind of process has nev…" The woman trailed off and all three Captains flinched, eyes wide open as they moved with high speed towards the sudden explosion of reiatsu bringing down the weaker members of the Fourth Squad.

Kusajishi Yachiru was well-known for her stealth abilities. They were a hazard, of course, but the girl had never cared about those little details.

The fukutaichou of the Eleventh Division smiled as her head popped up from the right side of the bed in which the boy was resting. It was just like Gin-Gin had said; this boy has whiskers like a cat. But his hair was as shiny and yellow-ish as the sun. Yachiru moved her hand up, closing her fist and leaving just one single finger out moving closer poking Naruto on his face.

She giggled and did it again. And again. And again. Finally she grew bored and decided to take off the white paper with funny writing that was all shiny over his chest. If she were to believe Gin-Gin something cool was about to happen.

The first thing he was aware of was that he didn't have a body. He was just _there._

He didn't remember anything beyond the feeling of just being. But, somehow, he knew there was something important he was supposed to do.

Wherever he was, he didn't have to wait much for something to happen. Or maybe he did, but he was just getting aware of what was happening.

It all started with an unexpected pain.

It was then he realized that he did have a body and that every inch of said body was screaming out in pain. Then, there were the voices and the familiar feeling. Two deep voices, one warm the other a little colder.

Both calling a name. His name

_Naruto…_

And it was then, when his name has been uttered that he remembered who he was and suddenly the world become a blurry spot he was trying to focus as his mouth open with a pain-filled scream.

Yachiru jumped just in time to see the boy woke up with a loud scream. The girl's eyes grew wide as the spiritual pressure in the room rose to heights she had only felt near Ken-chan. But that wasn't all, as the boy kept on leaking reiatsu, his physical appearance was changing.

His whisker marks were getting deeper, darker and more noticeable; his eyes were changing into deep crimson ones as red light started covering his body. Yachiru's smile grew a little when she noticed tails. She was about to go to the boy when a hand stopped her firmly and other people appeared in the room.

Kazama Arashi was wearing a frown, as soon as he entered the room he made the hand signs necessary to perform the sealing, beside him two of his men were making the same hand signs surrounding Naruto.

Byakuya watched as his hand closed tightly, protectively, around Yachiru's shoulder. The Captain of the Sixth division watched closely as the three members of the Kido Corps tried to stop Naruto. Kazama stepping forward was placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders speaking to him with a firm voice. The power emanating from the boy was impressive, but power without control was something useless and Byakuya was already planning on what to do about said control.

"Naruto, look at me…breathe…" Kazama squeezed the boy's shoulders as he tried to gauge his attention. Naruto seemed distress, his blue eyes with traces of red moving wildly, chest heaving with fast breaths.

It was obvious Naruto was scared and confused, trying to adjust to the new sensations that he had been woken up to. Who the hell let Yachiru-fukutaichou get in the Fourth division barracks anyway? It was all Arashi could think while trying to get his nephew under control.

Naruto from his part was just trying to get a hold of his body, it was strange to feel again, to try and make_ his_ body to function when this body didn't feel familiar. When the atmosphere around him felt different. His mind was moving too fast for his body to keep up and Naruto made himself look into the clear eyes in front of him.

They were familiar yet strange at the same time.

"That's it, Naruto. Breath, hear my voice, focus on me…breath…" It took some effort but Naruto started doing just that. In and out went the air in his lungs, feeling his body respond slowly but surely.

"Wh-where...where I…am…" putting words together was difficult but the message was clear. His blue eyes were shining with a clear, determine light and even though his body still seemed to be accommodating and his reiatsu was still flowing out of control it was evident Naruto was struggling to get something resembling familiarity and control. "Ojii…"

Arashi looked into his nephew's eyes and for a moment his lips twitched upwards at the last word he uttered. Arashi shook his head and his hand closed gently on Naruto's shoulder.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

It was another morning.

Sounds from the outside reached Naruto's ears as he lied in bed, his blue eyes glaring at the ceiling while his fist closed in frustration. For the last couple of days he had been in the same room waiting for something, anything, to happen.

The first time he had protested his uncle had scowled at him telling him patience was something he would have to learn.

Well, Naruto was beyond being patient. He want to go out there and see Soul Society, he wanted to start doing something instead of being locked up in a room doing nothing.

He certainly didn't expect this when he decided to come to Soul Society, Then again, he didn't know what to expect or what awaited him in this place. Naruto sat up looking around the room he had already memorized.

If he was honest to himself, and fair to Unohana-taichou and his uncle, he had felt the changes they talked about. For some reason at first it was rather difficult to breathe and move. Naruto wasn't really aware of his body which made it difficult to control some of his actions. It was a little worrisome until Arashi explained some of the reasons for this. Naruto didn't get half of them but the general idea was simply the change from being in the real world 'alive' to one where he was 'dead' and that work in tune with the different spiritual particles around them. Until Naruto got familiar with his new status, trying to do the usual things he would do, would take some time.

Another thing that was worrying Naruto was his lack of contact with Ryuujin and even the Kyuubi. This he didn't tell Arashi, his uncle didn't need to know about it, it was probably just another aftereffect of Naruto being 'dead'.

And of course there was the hunger. Naruto had always had a good appetite but now it was just ridiculous how much hunger he felt. The first time he had to eat every two or three hours, now it was getting better, just the necessary for a breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner.

As if on cue his stomach growled making Naruto sigh. He let his blue eyes wandered around the room before noticing his window was open. His lips lifted upwards in a mischievous smile as he stood up and neared the window.

"Uzumaki-san! I hope you're not trying to do what I think you're doing!" Naruto cringed scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning, Isane-chan! I was just…looking at this pretty morning!" Kotetsu Isane narrowed her eyes as she neared Naruto's bed with a tray full of food.

Naruto gulped as his eyes moved to the food and then back to the window, with a sigh of defeat the boy made his way to the tray. He was really hungry after all.

"How are you feeling today, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto tilted his head thinking over what had happened in the last few days after he woke up.

Isane knew the boy had been feeling rather frustrated at not being able to go out, to actually get to see Soul Society or meet other people that wasn't Unohana-taichou, Kazama-sama or herself. Her expression softened as the boy merely shrugged taking some of the cereal she had brought to him this time.

"I feel better; I can breathe, move and do the same boring things I've done over the last days!" He exclaimed with an exaggerated huff before taking the bowl with some kind of cereal he had never seen.

"When can I go out, Isane-chan? I wanna see Soul Society!"

The woman smiled gently at the boy who started eating enthusiastically, his appetite had increase ever since he woke up and even Naruto was surprised at how much he could eat. Too bad there wasn't any ramen around here.

"I shouldn't say this but…" Isane leant in looking around before whispering, "Unohana-taichou told me you would be release today. Kazama-sama is coming for you."

Naruto almost choked on the food he had on his mouth as he gasped in surprise. His lips moved upwards forming a huge grin.

"Really? You're not joking?" Isane smiled at him shaking her head. Before Naruto could jump and scream out loud his enthusiasm Isane put a hand on his mouth.

"Sshh! You don't want anyone finding that out, do you? Remember this is a secret, Uzumaki-san."

"Oh, right, sorry is just…" Naruto chuckled. "Finally. I was thinking I was going to spend the rest of my life in this room."

"Impatient as always." Naruto's eyes lit up as he directed a toothy grin to Kazama Arashi.

"Good morning, Arashi-ojii!" Arashi felt his right eyebrow twitched at the informal greeting.

Even through the annoyance at the informality, a part of Arashi felt warm and a little content at the fact Naruto acknowledge him as family. It was strange, mainly because so far Arashi hadn't needed these kind of 'bonds' with anyone. But, after getting to know Naruto, interact with him…Arashi discovered something that had died the moment his older brother had left: family.

Naruto was smiling at him while munching on some bread; Isane was doing a quick check-up on the blonde before directing her eyes to the Kidou Corps Captain. Arashi nodded briefly at her, the woman bowed her head before standing up.

"It seems everything is just fine." Said Isane, "I'll let Unohana-taichou know this. If you excuse me, Uzumaki-san. Kazama-sama."

"Ne, Arashi-ojii, this means I finally get to leave this room, right?" Asked Naruto with a hint of anxiousness to his voice.

"Indeed. You have been responding successfully to the process and have assimilated the changes brought by your dead." Naruto blinked a frown forming slowly as he remembered what had happened moments before he lose consciousness.

It had been strange and painful, but nothing compare to the feeling of not _feeling_ your own body even though you know it's there. The sensations haven't vanished completely but it was as intense as it was the first days after he woke up.

"What does it mean exactly? I know you guys explain it to me…but there were way too many words and I didn't get half of them."

Arashi felt his lips twitched upwards before settling himself on a nearby chair. "Well, it is quite simple, Naruto. What I did back in the Shinobi World was 'kill' you."

Naruto crossed his arms, his head hanging as he thought over what Arashi was saying.

"For you to be able to enter Soul Society you have to be a soul, a spirit or, in more human words, a ghost." Naruto shivered lightly at the mention of the word 'ghost' but Arashi ignored it. "What we did, so we wouldn't disrupt the seal holding the demon inside you, was extract your soul from your body along with the demon residing between you and attached to your tenketsu."

Naruto placed his hand on his abdomen, the frown returning to his face while his eyes narrowed lightly. "So, the fox is still inside me?"

"That it's correct." Said Arashi who was watching Naruto closely. "It was difficult, but not impossible to re-arrange the seal for it to work directly into your soul form."

"That means if I want to go back to Konoha…"

"No one would be able to see you unless you're on a gigai."

Naruto hadn't stop holding his abdomen, this time he let his blue eyes found those of his uncle. "Why did you have to put this on me?"

For the first time since they had appeared, Naruto turned his hands upwards to show to tattoos on his wrist. Both have the same triangular pattern ending with the form of a claw in the middle of it. Arashi watched the symbols before returning his attention to Naruto.

"Your body doesn't exist anymore, that means you are more in…let's call it, in touch with your inner power." Naruto blinked in confusion, Arashi sighed leaning forward to hold Naruto's wrists.

"Chakra and reiatsu are on the surface…you could say they're more accessible when you don't have the limitations a mortal, a human body, has." Arashi let some of his reiatsu touch the tattoos, both of them reacted immediately turning a deep shade of red.

Naruto gasped feeling the sudden, overwhelming feeling in his body. The head of the Kazama clan smiled satisfied before taking his hands from Naruto. As soon as he did this the feeling stopped and Naruto went back to normal.

"Since you haven't been taught how to properly control both sources of energy inside you and since you have more reserves than someone your age should have, we need to seal it until you're capable of controlling it.

Naruto's eyes lit up so suddenly his uncle couldn't help but narrowed his own in suspicion.

"When am I going to learn to control my chakra and reiatsu again?" he lifted his face with a huge grin adorning his features. "And…And …can I use ninjutsu once I learn how to control my reiatsu and chakra in Soul Society?"

This time Arashi allowed a tiny smiled watching Naruto trying some hand signs in wonder.

"Well, you certainly aren't the only shinobi that had been in Seireitei. But, so far, there aren't any shinigami capable or willing to use ninjutsu."

"Why? I mean, jutsu can be pretty useful while fighting hollows or…or while fighting whatever else you guys fight."

"That may be true but people adapt differently to the changes." Arashi stood up and for the first time Naruto noticed a small package on his hand. "Some decided to forget what happened when they are alive, some don't have enough chakra left to keep going and some others merely decide to rely on kidou and their zanpakutou."

"Well, that's just dumb." Naruto place his fingers in his customary cross to perform the Kage bunshing. "Then I'm going to be the first shinigami to use both chakra and reiatsu! I won't let the ninja in me die out so easily!"

Kazama Arashi tensed up at those words; he kept his eyes focused on the package he just placed on the bed without looking at Naruto.

"Ooji, what is that?"

"This Naruto is a gift."

"A gift?" Naruto looked curiously at the package, his eyes gleaming with a strange light Arashi wasn't sure he liked to name. It was incredulity and wariness.

"This is for me?" Again Arashi frowned at those words. His mind remind him briefly that Naruto's childhood hadn't been easy and there had been only a handful of people who cared enough for him to give him any kind of present.

"Yes, Naruto. Now that you're here you can't go around in a simple, white, yukata." Naruto looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly at Arashi.

"I guess you're right. So, you…brought me clothes?"

Arashi nodded, "Yes, I've brought the customary shinigami attire with some arrangements we did to it especially for you. After all, you can meet Kuchiki-taichou looking like this."

Naruto blinked, tilting his head, "Kuchiki-taichou? Who is he? Why are we meeting with him?

Kazama Arashi looked at his nephew. The blonde was wearing an innocent, curious expression while his hands played with the edges of the package trying to tear it open. This part of the whole deal they hadn't discussed yet and Arashi knew he had to explain to Naruto what would happen from now on.

And yet…he felt a lump in his throat.

_What would you have done, Minato? Would you have…No, you probably would have run away just the way you did the first time around. I won't let your son become a traitor like you._

"Kuchiki-taichou is the captain of the Sixth Division and the head of the noble Kuchiki Clan."

"Oh, I see…" Naruto didn't really understand but if they had to see that guy...well…

Arashi eyed Naruto before continuing, "He is also the one in charge of your education and the final witness and jury of your progress and worthiness of being part of the Gotei 13 and the Kazama clan."

There was a moment of compete silence before Naruto exclaimed, quite loudly, "What? What does it mean?"

There wasn't an easy way to say what he was about to say. However, Arashi knew Naruto deserved the truth and an explanation as to what exactly was going to happen and what could happen if the blonde didn't accomplish what needs to be done. Placing both his hands on each of Naruto's shoulders Arashi proceed to speak.

"Naruto, you have to understand our clan is one of the four principal clans in Soul Society. We are elite." By now Naruto's scowl had grown deeper than before, the blonde certainly didn't like the way this conversation was turning out to be.

"Our Clan is in charge of the Kidou secrets that help Seireitei work. The secrets we have inside the Clan can't be shared with just anyone."

"But…But I'm not just anyone…I'm your nephew, right?" Years of education and training were the only ones helping Arashi from cringing at Naruto's words. Naruto's tone of voice was something the leader of the Kazama clan didn't want to hear ever again.

"Yes, Naruto. You are family." Said Arashi choosing his words pretty carefully. "But, your father, my brother Minato, did some…horrible, unforgivable things. He is a traitor and as his son and the holder of a power many of us don't completely understand you have to prove yourself worthy."

Naruto waved Arashi's hands away taking a step backwards, his frown transforming into an angered expression, his blue eyes gleaming with anger. "So, that's it? What is going to happen to me then? Why brought me here if I'm…if you…If I'm a nuisance!"

Arashi didn't say anything, he merely watched as Naruto turned his back to him. "Then why bringing me here if I wasn't even going to be living with you? If I wasn't even going to be ….what exactly am I doing here?"

Naruto was starting to think his decision hadn't been the wisest one. Had he made a mistake? He turned around, shocked to see his uncle was now behind him. He was looking down at Naruto with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I brought you here to prove them…you are not my brother." For the first time in over twenty years Arashi allowed a single crack in his façade, a moment of weakness only his other blood relative could see.

"You're here because you are a Kazama and you certainly are not like my brother."

There was a moment of silence after that statement; Naruto stared open-mouthed at his uncle. In that moment there was a silent conversation, a silent agreement between them. Something Naruto would start comprehending as time passed by; but for now, he was just confused, hurt and angry. It felt as if he was a nuisance, as if no one really wanted him there but it was convenient to have him there.

"While it is true you can't come home with me, you can always visit and request an audience with me." Arashi smiled briefly at Naruto as he said this. "I would like it very much if I can get to know you better, Naruto. Not written reports or anything like that."

"Really? You…you would like that?"

Arashi nodded with determination, "Of course I want to. And I also want to be able to train you in the arts of our clan. However, for now, you will be under surveillance of one of the most respectable families around here."

"And what? what am I supposed to do?" mumbled Naruto crossing his arms, ready to fight whatever was going to happen with all his might.

"You will learn the costumes and rules of Soul Society; you will be instructed to behave as a future head of an important clan." Arashi turned to his nephew placing a hand on his shoulder. "And you will learn to become a shinigami. Only when you have gotten inside the Gotei 13 and had become a full fledge seat member of one of the 13 Squads can you ask, formally, to start your training as the future Captain of the Kidou Corps."

Arashi frowned the moment Naruto lowered his head evading his eyes, with a light squeezed on the blonde's shoulder Arashi turned around ready to leave the room. "I know this doesn't seem fair to you right now, Naruto. But, with time, you will understand. I know you will get past this, for your sake and mine."

This time Naruto turned sharply towards Arashi narrowing his eyes with suspicion. Arashi merely turned around, "Get dress I'll meet you outside to take you to the Kuchiki manor."

The walk down Seireitei streets was a quiet one. Naruto was fumbling with his new clothes, fixing the strap on his chest and a frown adorning his features.

Arashi watched his nephew out of the corner of his eye trying to determine how angry the boy was. It was pretty obvious Naruto hadn't forgotten their conversation and he was angry at being brought to Soul Society only to be dismissed and put into someone else home.

"Say, I was wondering," Started Naruto looking around them locating the three men following closely and the other two walking ahead of them. "Where is Ichinose? I thought I would see him once I get out of the hospital."

At the mention of the other shinigami Arashi frowned, his lips forming a thin line, "He has been punished for his lack of common sense and his abandonment of a mission."

"What? Why? Why did he do?" The exclamation coming from the blonde surprise Arashi some, the man merely shook his head.

"He abandoned his duty. He was in charge of taking care of you. He obviously didn't do a good job if you end up in the hospital back in your village." Commented Arashi waving a hand dismissively. "I don't have time or patience for disobedience."

Naruto stopped walking facing his uncle with an expression that was soon becoming familiar to the man. Eyes gleaming with determination, arms crossed stubbornly in front of him and his jaw set in a stubborn expression.

"You have to unpunished him." Arashi blinked a couple of times while trying to make sense of what Naruto had said.

"I don't think you have a said in the matter, Naruto. A shinigami under my orders that isn't capable of …"

"It wasn't his fault! I ordered him to stay behind!" replied Naruto. "He told me he was there for my protection and that, in a way; I was like…you know? A master or something so I just ordered him to stay behind!"

Arashi lifted an eyebrow his clear eyes examining his nephew for a moment as Naruto continued. "He was just obeying my orders! See? It wasn't his fault. Either way, I would have tricked him and gone on my own. So you have to forgive him and let him go back to whatever he does."

"The fact that you told me this doesn't change Ichinose's disobedience. I am his superior, not you, Naruto." Naruto seemed disheartened; he lowered his eyes only to lift them again with a new gleam of determination. But, before he could open his mouth Arashi continued.

"However, if what you say is true then…I will look into this." Naruto smiled slightly even after his uncle sent a quick glare his way. "But, I don't promise anything."

Kariya Jin stiffened, his eyes following the young boy while his eyebrows twitched. The boy was certainly something else, forgiven a disobedient servant, relating himself with people below him. Not to mention the boy himself was the product of betrayal and dishonor. Even if Kazama-sama seemed to start getting some kind of attachment to the boy, Kariya would make sure to watch Uzumaki Naruto closely. In the end, Kariya was always the only one ready to do whatever it took to protect the Kazama clan.

"So, you're the one who's going to watch over me?" Only his education helped Byakuya remained expressionless, his eyes the only ones betraying the annoyance at being address so informally.

"Nice to meet you, Byaku…" A hand placed itself on his mouth, Naruto raised innocent, blue eyes to his uncle and the man narrowed his own.

"Naruto, please, remember your manners." Both of them glare at each other for a few seconds before Naruto shrugged grudgingly.

"Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-taichou. Thank you for allowing me to remain in your home." Naruto looked directly into Byakuya's eyes extending his hand towards the man. It was certainly different and not how you usually would greet the head of a clan. But for now, Byakuya would let it slid, he had time to shape and embed some manners into the boy.

"It is certainly _nice_ to finally meet you, Uzumaki-san."

The moment their hands met Naruto felt a jolt of electricity. Power coming from the man in front of him, Naruto looked directly into Byakuya's eyes and for the first time since he had met Yoruichi, Kyouraku and even Arashi he understood the underlying power of a Captain.

"Allow me to introduce you to my younger sister, Kuchiki Rukia." Said Byakuya after a moment of uncomfortable silence, Naruto's eyes opened lightly as he saw the young woman appearing from behind Byakuya. "She is going to be the one to show you around the manor and explain to you some basic rules, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, scratching his cheek; his clear blue eyes were gleaming with an unusual intensity as he observed Rukia. From her part, Kuchiki Rukia felt shyness fill her mind, her body reacting in unexpected ways as her cheeks start warming up while her own eyes found Naruto's ones.

There was something about the intensity of the stare that made Rukia slightly uneasy; sending a shiver down her back as she finally allowed herself a quick check up on the blonde boy.

Naruto wasn't that much taller than her, his blond hair was spiky and slightly disheveled making him look as if he had come to the state running. His blue eyes were round and big with a special gleam in them that complement the rest of his round face, his gently smile and those whisker marks on his cheeks. His shinigami clothes were made of a special material that adjust comfortably to his body, his zanpakutou was attached to his back with a dark red strap that had a strange symbol in the middle of it.

His enthusiasm and smile were contagious and as soon as the both of them were introduce formally Rukia found herself returning the smile.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you, Rukia!"

Arashi raised his eyebrow while Byakuya merely narrowed his eyes lightly. Rukia, remembering her manners and her brother's presence bowed deeply at Naruto.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san. Welcome to the Kuchiki Manor."

Naruto waved his hand huffing a little, "Nuh-uh, name is Naruto. Not Uzumaki-san."

"I…I…well…"Rukia looked out of the corner of her eye to her brother who nodded curtly at her. "Very well, Naruto. Allow me to give you the tour and take you to your room."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, lowering his head before turning towards his uncle. The man stiffened when he felt Naruto took a step towards him only to stop mid-way.

"So, I really have to stay here?" An uncomfortable silence fell between them, Rukia was watching with some curiosity the scene in front of her. It wasn't every day you get to meet the Kidou Corp's Captain and the very same boy that had been feeding the rumors inside the Gotei 13.

"We discussed this already, Naruto." Arashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder squeezing lightly. "You will stay here and I know…I believe you will do whatever you have to do."

Naruto sighed nodding lightly, still not convinced about what he should do. Regardless of his hesitations he had already made a huge decision by coming to Soul Society, the only thing he could do right now was to try and work hard to accomplish his goals.

He had decided to come to Soul Society for a reason, after all.

"And, I can ask for a meeting with you whenever I want, right?" Arashi nodded curtly at the blonde who allowed himself a tiny smile.

"Yosh, then…I'll stay here! Let's go, Rukia-chan! Show me the way!"

Rukia stood there for a few seconds, perplexed as her eyes followed the boy walking inside the Kuchiki compound with determination.

_Rukia-chan? When did he get so…familiar? And, -chan? Seriously?_

With a last glanced at her brother and a short bow to Arashi, Rukia went to follow Naruto leaving both men behind. Byakuya and Arashi watched as Rukia and Naruto disappeared behind one room, even out of their sight, they could still hear Naruto talk loudly.

"He seems to be loud. He doesn't seem to have any manners. Also, he is imprudent..." Started Kuchiki as he returned his attention to Arashi.

"He is also stubborn, enthusiastic, and easy going… among other things, Kuchiki-taichou." Commented Arashi dryly. "He isn't that different than us when we were his age."

Kuchiki Byakuya turned a cold glare to Arashi, the man merely shrugged, they could pretend in front of everyone else but not in front of each other. Arashi was known from his lack of discipline when he was a kid; Byakuya was well-known for his short temper.

"Does he know why he is here?" Arashi nodded.

"I explain some of it."

Byakuya frowned lightly, "some? You haven't told him everything?"

"I didn't think it was necessary. He will succeed." Byakuya opened his eyes in surprise, it was the first time he saw this confidence in the Kazama leader. Turning his head in the direction Rukia and Naruto had taken Byakuya couldn't help but feel slightly curious.

Just slightly, simple, normal curiosity as to who exactly was Uzumaki Naruto and what exactly could he do. Byakuya hadn't forgotten the incident a few weeks ago; he hadn't forgotten the chilly feeling of the reiatsu explosion coming from the boy. Seeing the expression on Arashi's face the captain of the Sixth Division frowned, time will tell if the boy was really worth all the efforts. For now, Byakuya would keep an eye on him; he would apply to the max whatever he needed to either break the boy or make him into a model shinigami.

* * *

**Konoha**

_**- Three weeks after Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke's disappearance -**_

Yugao was looking at the girl in front of her with anger. She had her fist closed tightly, her body trembling as she held herself from launching a brutal attack on the girl.

Every word was sputtered with disgust, anger and a hint of dishonesty. It was obvious the girl was lying, but the Genin wasn't stupid. Oh, no. She had planned every single word she was uttering at the Hokage.

"…and then, out of nowhere he attacked Sasuke." The girl let a single tear fall as she evaded Tsunade's hard stare. "I…I couldn't stop him. Naruto ruin everything."

Silence was the only thing following Sakura's tale, Kakashi sent Tsunade a questioning stare while Tsunade's eyes remained on Sakura. No one knew what had happened weeks ago. By the time they felt, for the second time, a flickered in the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto seemed to be gone. The only proof that something had happened was the burnt space in the middle of the forest just behind the Hokage's Monument.

They were still looking for Naruto of course. Jiraiya was using every single contact on his Intel to locate the boy but. So far? Nothing. It was as if Naruto had just vanished.

This situation was turning to be a worrisome one. Without a clue as to where Naruto may be, with a clear clue as to where Sasuke had gone to; Tsunade knew it was a matter of time she would have to make some official announcement. Either both Naruto and Sasuke were labeled as Nuke-nin or only the Uchiha would receive that title while Naruto would be declared…dead.

Unconsciously, Tsunade's hand went directly to the pendant she had inherited from her grandfather. She tried to control her thoughts, not letting herself lead to the possibility of Naruto dead even before he could become in the great ninja she knew he could be.

"So far, Sakura, you have told me the same thing you did back in the hospital." Replied Tsunade with a calmness she wasn't feeling. "Tell me, what happened after the fight? Did Naruto talk to you? Did he say something to you or even Sasuke before that incident?"

Sakura seemed startled by the question; she let her eyes wandered around the room before they settled, momentarily, on the ANBU with the cat mask. The woman was holding a hostile posture, she seemed to lean forward and for a moment Sakura shivered.

"Uh, well…I…" Sakura lowered her face biting her lower lip.

"Well? Answer me! Your teammates had deflected Konoha! They fought and not sooner after this fight both of them left the village!" Exclaimed Tsunade in a loud tone. "Both were hurt, so it was obvious they received some kind of help! I am to assume you help them leave the village? Do you even know the sentence for that?"

"They both are going to be marked as nuke-nins." Replied Kakashi. Sakura raised her head, her eyes opened wide with fear and incredulity.

"What? No!" she turned to Tsunade with a supplicant look in her eyes. "Please, Tsunade-sama! Sasuke-kun would never leave the village! He wouldn't have if Naruto hadn…ugh…"

"Watch your mouth, Genin." Spit out Yugao who had moved forward leaking killer intent as she moved closer to Sakura. "Watch carefully what you're going to say next."

"Yugao, stop it." The woman didn't hear Kakashi as she leant dangerously towards Sakura. "Yugao." Warned Kakashi a second time.

"No!" replied Yugao taking off her mask. "Kakashi-senpai, you may stay still and silent while this…this girl says pure lies but I won't stay here and heard them! She doesn't know Naruto! She shouldn't talk about things she doesn't know!"

Sakura was trembling, shrinking in the chair as the woman kept on leaking her killer intent direct only to her. "I…I…am not lying."

Yugao glared at the girl opening her mouth to reply when a loud bang coming from Tsunade called their attention.

"That is enough!" Tsunade had hit the desk and was now on her feet. "Yugao, back off. Now!"

Yugao closed her fists glaring at the girl in front of her. Her mind was a pool of contradictions and doubts. On one hand, she knew if Naruto didn't appear he would be label as a nuke-nin until they could find proof he was kidnapped or worst: dead. On the other hand, knowing where he was and not being able to say anything was just frustrating.

"_You must keep quite. No one must know what happened to Naruto, Yugao-san. This was his decision for you, for his friends and for himself."_

"Yugao…" The warning tone in Tsunade's voice brought Yugao back from her memories. She sent one last glance at Sakura before returning to her post.

Sakura sighed relief while her eyes moved hopefully at the Hokage who seemed to have taken a decision.

"Sakura, hear me out, and hear me clearly." Sakura nodded her head as the Hokage moved to stand before her. "Whatever you say next would decide your future as a ninja of Konoha."

The pink-haired girl gulped turning to look for support from Kakashi but the man was looking straight ahead. Sakura, once again, returned her green eyes to the Hokage and nodded her head.

"We heard a different version of you story from Naruto just before he disappeared." Sakura's eyebrow twitched in nervousness before she evaded the Hokage's eyes. "I also received some reports that located Uchiha Sasuke at the border of Fire Country and Rice Country, the last known location of Orochimaru."

Tsunade eyed the girl to gauge her reaction as she continued, "While I've only received some reports of Naruto wandering around the village moments before his disappearance. It all indicates that Sasuke deflected the village to join Orochimaru and Naruto merely vanished. Do you have any other information you would like to share with us?"

For the second time since Sakura got there the room fell silent and the girl felt all the eyes of the present people in the room on her. The girl looked down on the floor, remembering what Sasuke had told Naruto just before she decided to interfere. Orochimaru, for some reason, was interested in Naruto as well. And he wanted Sasuke-kun to take Naruto with him.

Sakura shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she mumbled. "I…I think…I don't… don't know."

"That it's your final answer?" Asked Tsunade looking at the girl. Sakura lifted her head and nodded.

"Y-Yes."

Tsunade turned to Kakashi who merely nodded his head sadly, "Very well, then…for lying to you commander officer, Haruno Sakura, you would be put on probation."

"Wh-what? But…but I...I didn't lie!"

"You did, and you keep lying." Said Tsunade to the girl. "You have to be grateful to your sensei; otherwise you would have been stripped down of your title as a ninja and banned from even come closer to a kunai."

Sakura remained silent while Tsunade continued, "After a year of probation you would be examined by your sensei, once again, and if you prove you have decided to really become a ninja of Konoha you would go back to do more than simple D-rank missions."

Kakashi saw his student as Tsunade kept telling her the conditions of her punishment for lying and withholding information. The man sighed sadly trying to figure out when and how had he failed as a teacher. Sasuke leaving to join Orochimaru, Naruto doing who knows what and then leaving the village. Either way, there was something strange in the way Naruto had gone. There was something amiss in this whole thing and as Kakashi turned his only eye to Yugao and then Sakura he realized there were only two people in Konoha who could answer his questions.

Now, the real problem was how to make Yugao and Sakura talk about Sasuke and Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune entered the Hokage's chamber bowing lightly and breaking the sudden tension in the air. "The council is gathered now. They are ready for the meeting."

"Is Jiraiya there as well?" Shizune nodded her head; Tsunade stood up and made her way towards the door. Without turning around she addressed Sakura for the last time.

"You better think really hard what you want to do with your life. Konoha can't allow someone who only follows childish illusions." Sakura cringed tears falling down her cheeks. "Meet with Iruka at the Academy, he would have your first assignment."

Kakashi turned to leave as well, he didn't move though until he was sure that Yugao had left the room. With one last glance at his student he left leaving a confused and broken Sakura alone.

Fifteen minutes later Tsunade was sitting at a single desk, to her right was seated Homura, to her left was Koharu. Danzo was well-placed to the right of Homura. In two different lines to each of the sides of the room were the rest of the members of the council: Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi; as well as the head of the ANBU Corps, Jiraiya and three unexpected guests.

"What are the members of the Civilian Council doing here?" Asked Tsunade frowning at the three men.

"This is a matter involving the village as a whole, Hokage-sama. We thought…" Started a middle-age man only to be cut off by Tsunade's glare.

"This is a shinobi matter. The civilian council is not required in here."

"I disagree, Tsunade-Hime." This time Tsunade turned her attention to Danzo. Of course he disagreed, and now it was plain obvious who had invited this men to the meeting.

"Care to explain how this matter is meant for civilians, Danzo?"

"We're talking about two important members of the shinobi forces of Konoha. Both of them carry with them secrets that could put in danger the village.

"That it's correct, Hokage-sama." Continued the man from before. "As soon as we found out that Uchiha-san and the Kyuubi brat had betrayed the village we took it up…"

Tsunade let her fists fell with force against the table breaking it in half. The room remained quiet and the man started trembling lightly sending nervous glances towards Danzo.

"Do I have to remind you the law from the Third regarding Naruto is still active?"

The man gulped lowering his eyes before opening his mouth, once again, "I…I apologize…but, Hokage-sama! You can't ignore our worries!"

"Which are what exactly?" Asked Shikaku narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Is obvious, isn't it? Orochimaru attacked once, since he didn't succeed he somehow corrupt Uchiha-san and finally the...the Uzumaki boy decided to turn on us!"

"Nakamura is right! Who is to tell us the brat didn't help Orochimaru the first time?" comment a second man sitting beside Nakamura. "Haruno-san did say it, didn't she? The Uzumaki brat was working under Orochimaru's orders!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes looking at Kakashi and then at Jiraiya. She then turned her attention to the second man, her voice dropping to a cold, angered whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

Nakamura and his companions looked at each other before Nakamura started talking again.

"We…we overheard the Haruno girl talk with another Genin. She…She told her power would be giving to his vengeance if he brought his teammate to him."

There was a moment of deep silence after the declaration. Danzo was sitting calmly on his chair, his lips tensing lightly as he gauged the room's reaction.

Once again it was Shikaku who spoke; he glanced at Inoichi and Choza before directing his attention to the man.

"And you actually heard her mentioned Naruto as the one with the task to bring Sasuke to Orochimaru for power?"

Nakamura gulped lightly well-aware of the heated glares direct his way. He didn't quite understand, he was doing his job as a representative of the civilians and, apparently, he was doing the job the shinobi didn't want to do against the demon brat.

"Well…I…I …no, not really I just assume…"

"And this is why the civilians are not allowed inside a shinobi meeting." Cut in Hiashi. "We can't allow prejudices or any kind of impartial thinking to affect the decisions inside this room. Your personal grudges against Uzumaki Naruto can be detrimental to the path we take."

"Hiashi is right. Both, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki boys had left the village but the reasons behind it are still unclear as it is their whereabouts." Continued Tsume. "I say we try to listen to the people who actually know something about them and had been in charge of the search and retrieve mission."

The man, Nakamura, opened his mouth to speak but the ANBU Captain didn't allow him any chance. The man, wearing an eagle mask started talking about the three different search parties he had designated right away after the disappearance of Uchiha Sasuke. The different trails lead to three different countries just outside the Konoha border. The most obvious one was the trail leading to Sound but, after a deep talk with Jiraiya, Grass had turned out to be another possible destination for Sasuke and Orochimaru's minions.

"Are we completely sure the boy went with Orochimaru?" Asked Inoichi looking directly at Jiraiya. The Sannin nodded gravely at the council, letting out a deep sigh as he massaged the back of his neck.

"Yes, there is no doubt about that. The last I was able to grasp from my intel was that Uchiha Sasuke was accompanied by a four-man group of shinobi well-known for their association and loyalty to Orochimaru."

"And, how do you know he wasn't capture?" Jiraiya turned to Homura shrugging.

"He didn't look like a prisoner. He was leading the group after all."

"Besides, we heard just before his own disappearance, that Sasuke had the intention of leaving the village." Continued Kakashi. "It seems he is looking for weapons that would help him avenge his clan."

"But, we already heard the story from Sakura-san! Shouldn't you all believe her words! It was this…this Uzumaki brat! Not Uchiha-san!" exclaimed the older of the three civilians. Tsume rolled her eyes, Shikaku sighed and Inoichi glared.

"It takes more than a mere Genin's words to do something about this, Hirako-san." Replied Jiraiya tersely.

The man scowled huffing as he glared at Jiraiya, "Well, then do something! For all we know the stupid demon must be joining forces with Orochimaru to destroy the village! Why are you so ready to believe the brat's words?"

Tsunade watched as the discussion escalated, reasons and objections were threw left and right without a satisfactory conclusion. Out of the corner of her eyes, Tsunade saw as Homura, Danzo and Koharu glanced at each other in silent understanding. The woman closed her fists; she had a bad feeling about this.

"That it's enough!" she screamed out silencing all comments and protests at once. The room in its totality turned to her while she stood there glaring around the room.

"This is foolish! What we should be doing here is taking decisions about what to do not who is right or wrong!"

"I agree with you, Hokage-sama." Said Koharu turning her attention to the room. "This isn't the time to fight over these matters. However, we can't just ignore it."

Homura took the word next, Tsunade tensed up as they took sudden control of the reunion. "The importance of the two boys leaving the village reside in the fact Uchiha Sasuke is the last Uchiha, holder of one of Konoha's doujutsu. And the importance behind Uzumaki Naruto's disappearance resided in the fact he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, we can't allow other villages have either of them."

"However, we can't also let this matter be the central focus of our ninja forces." Finished Danzo.

"What exactly are you proposing?" Asked Tsunade through clenched teeth.

"It's almost been a month. This situation has reached a dangerous point. Both of them could be anywhere, either kidnapped or join with our enemies willingly." Continued Danzo. "The fact is, we really don't know."

"Tsunade, you will have a week. Just a week to try and located both of them and bring them back to the village."

Tsunade felt the air leave her system, her face lose some of her natural color. "After that, both of them would be declared missing-nin."

"Jiraiya!" The Hokage's chamber was empty as Tsunade and Jiraiya entered the place. "I need you to find Naruto!"

Jiraiya tilted his head as the woman started pacing around the room, "We have to find him before them, we have to do it before the end of the month."

"Tsunade, just calm down, you…"

"Calm down? Calm down?" Exclaimed Tsunade. "Did you not hear them? Don't you know what price Danzo is going to put on Naruto's head?"

"Of course I know but we can't desperate."

Tsunade let herself fall on her chair, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she did so. "This is such a mess. Where could Naruto be? Don't you think…?"

"Akatsuki?" ventured Jiraiya; Tsunade nodded but was disappointed at seeing Jiraiya's expression. "No, if that was the case we would know about it. I don't…I can't really explain it. It's as if...he just vanished."

"What about the Uchiha?" At this Jiraiya actually frowned.

"He went willingly. Of that I have no doubt. The Cursed Seal on him had reached the second stage by the time he made it to Grass."

"So we have a traitor and a missing Genin in our hands." Tsunade lowered her eyes to the folder on her table, a picture of Naruto was lying outside, and the boy was smiling happily at the camera.

"I don't really care about the Uchiha, Jiraiya." Tsunade's voice was low and tired; she turned her attention to Jiraiya who was smiling gently at her. "But Naruto…"

"I know."

"Find him. Bring him in one piece so I can beat the crap out of him" Both, Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled at each other.

"Will do, though I better not tell him what you just said. I don't think he would feel incline to come home with a threat like that."

The week had come and gone without any changes. Well, almost without any changes.

Kakashi had expected this reunion to go a little bit different. At least, he thought he would get some straight answers from Yugao but the woman seemed adamant to say anything beyond what everyone already knew.

However, even if Yugao didn't want to say anything Kakashi could still see she was hiding something. The way she hugged Naruto's black cat protectively against her, the lack of eye contact and the short but straight answers were just some of the signs.

Their discussion had been fruitless after all, either she really didn't know what had happened or…

_But, what could she be hiding? And why would she hide it from me? She does know what is going to happen to Naruto from now on._

Kakashi put a black book from under his vest throwing it Yugao's way. The woman grabbed it mid-air, her eyes widening lightly as she realized what kind of book it was.

"Right now I've been reinstated to the ANBU Corps. I've been assign as a hunter nin." Said Kakashi walking lazily towards the door. "If you decided you remember anything you know how to contact me, Yugao."

Kakashi closed the door behind him; he stood there for a moment his face finally showing the signs of distressed, tiredness and sorrow. How had he allowed his team to fall apart the way it had? What had he done wrong?

_Minato-sensei…Rin…Obito…it seems as if I failed. I'm sorry. _

Yugao's hand was trembling, holding the book with force. Once Yugao was sure Kakashi left and wasn't anywhere near her apartment she opened it. There in the last few additions was the picture of Naruto. He was smiling at the camera, his blonde hair disheveled and his eyes close with a huge, infectious grin adorning his face.

"What is that?" Asked Yoruichi, the cat saw tears welling up in Yugao's eyes as the woman place the book on her table.

"The bingo book. Naruto…Naruto is now a missing-nin."

Yoruichi watched the page dedicated to Naruto. She frowned as all the personal information and some about his abilities was listed on it. "Dead or alive? Extra bonus and a special recognition if brought incapacitated to the village?"

Yugao wiped away the tears, her eyes begging for hope. "Tell me Yoruichi-san…tell me he is really going to be okay, tell me he is going to be happy…Tell me they won't get to Naruto and harm him"

Yoruichi placed her paw on Yugao's hand, "He is going to be okay, I don't know if he is going to be completely happy…but, you can rest assure, when he gets the chance you will see him again. And there is nothing those who want to harm him can do anything to him now."

Yugao nodded her head distractedly petting Yoruichi while closing the bingo book, not before glancing one last time at the picture of Naruto.

* * *

Nii Yugito huffed closing the door behind her. Giving the report for the hundredth time in over a month was really annoying. Didn't they go it the first time around? Not only that, but she had to deliver in person the bad news to the Uzukage. The man certainly looked troubled but now that Yugito got to see him closely he didn't resembled Naruto at all.

She could deal with the Raikage and the rest of the Kumo-nin, but to actually face the Uzukage and his personal guard was a complete annoyance. Overall the red-head, the woman was sending some funny stares at her, she actually look disappointed it in knowing Yugito couldn't accomplish her mission.

"The nerve of that woman!"

_**Are you sure you're angry because of the stares and not the fact she refer to Naruto as Naruto-'kun', Kitty?**_

Yugito stopped her passing clenching her fist and hiding away the blush forming on her face. "I don't know what are you talking about, Nibi. I'm just angry because they think they have the right to complain and actually look disappointed."

_**Yes, they did look kinda…strange if you ask me. Although, I understand your uneasiness, the red-head did have a funny reaction at the news of Naruto's disappearance and his addition to the Bingo Book.**_

Nibi sensed the sudden changed inside Yugito, the young woman made her way to a small box hidden under her bed. As she put it out Yugito took the bloodied jacket she had recovered back in Konoha. It was so stupid. She had met the boy for just a few days, it really didn't mean anything but…but it was difficult to forget that smile and those intense blue eyes.

"Where did you go, Naruto-kun? What happened to you?"

"Ooohh, what is that, Yugito-chan?" Yugito jumped startled at the sound of someone behind her.

"AAAHHHH!" She turned around to see Omoi and Karui smiling slyly at her, both of them focused on the jacket she was holding tightly. "What the hell is your malfunction? Why are you here without even knocking?"

"Oh, what is that, Yugito? Why are you holding it so tightly?"

"Maybe is her lost love, he gave it to her as a memento of their impossible love before he sacrificed his life to let her live and…ugh…" Omoi caressed the back of his head while Karui and Yugito glared at him.

"Stop with the stupid stories! And…and this is...this none of your business!" Exclaimed Yugito hiding away Naruto's jacket. "Why are you here anyway? Why didn't you knock like normal people?"

"We did knock, but you were daydreaming away, Yugito-chan." Replied Karui with a mischievous smiled that only grew as the blush extended on Yugito's cheeks.

"Oh, well, there is someone eager to meet with you. He has been waiting for you and Killer-bee-sama." Yugito blinked tilting her head.

"Uh? What are you talking about?"

"Oe, gaki. Come in!"

Yugito watched the door with growing curiosity, her expression turned from one of curiosity to one of surprised and realization.

"Gaara! You really decided to join us!"

* * *

**AN:** So, around Christmas and til the middle of January I was unable to do anything about this or any other stories. You see I was in an accident and wasn't able to be on my laptop or anything like that. But, now I'm better and decided to just go ahead and finish this and then publish it. I really hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think. As always, no flames.

Ojii: as I found it it means 'uncle'. Thanks to **Daemon Child** for the correction

Don't forget to comment and thanks for reading!


	16. Living as a shinigami

**AN: **Here is a new chapter. I want to thank you all guys who read and follow the story if it weren't for you this wouldn't be possible. This chapter would bring new revelations and some adapting to the shinigami life. By the way, English isn't my mother tongue so I apologise for any spelling, grammar or other funny mistakes you may find here as I haven't beta-ed the story yet. More explanations at the end of the chapter, for now...

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Living as a shinigami: **

**The training starts!**

"Man, this place is really huge!"

Rukia glanced at her side watching as Naruto turned his head left and right, looking up while eying around the corners of some alleys. The boy was very enthusiastic and that morning he had woken up with more energy and better mood than he had the past week.

"This is like a labyrinth; I don't even know where I am." Mumbled Naruto scratching his head. "Well, I don't know where I am since I haven't gotten the chance to explore."

Rukia stopped herself before she rolled her eyes at the tenth time Naruto referred to his 'imprisonment', as he so kindly call it. If there was something Rukia had learnt about Uzumaki Naruto in the last week was that the boy was impatient, loudmouth, talkative and had a special ability to make Byakuya irritated.

"Man, are we there yet?" Whined Naruto looking at Rukia who could feel her left eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"No, we're not. These are only the walls of the fifth division. Don't worry, we're close." Naruto tilted his head, his eyes rolling from side to side before his lips lift lightly.

"These are the walls from the fifth division?" Rukia stopped suddenly watching the innocent expression on the blonde's face.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Before she could stop him, Naruto flexed his knees and jumped up to the wall standing on top of it.

The clear light of the day hit his frame forming a shadow on the ground and making his hair and the metallic click holding the sash of his zanpakutou gleam momentarily. For a moment, Rukia could see a relaxed expression on the boy's face, something she had noticed wasn't there before.

But really, Rukia couldn't blame him. She didn't know the whole story; Byakuya had only told her what was necessary. Naruto was to stay home for some kind of evaluation and education until he was fit to be introduced as a member of one of the 13 divisions. And the first week inside the Kuchiki household hadn't gone pretty well. Her brother took seriously the education of the young noble and as such started by teaching him the four rules of a head of clan and the principles of being a shinigami. After two hours, Naruto had started arguing some of them, calling them ridiculous and old-fashioned.

Rukia snorted making Naruto looked down at her with curiosity. Rukia had never heard of anyone who would talk to Byakuya with so much disrespect and discharged all the rules her brother proud himself of protecting and maintaining. Of course Naruto had used other words and more colorful body language which earned him three days without dinner until he was able to learn the precepts by heart and at least give one reason as to why they could be important.

"Are you okay, Rukia-chan?" Naruto was crouched down on top of the wall looking at Rukia.

"It's okay, Naruto." Then, suddenly remembering it wasn't really okay she turned a scowling face to the blonde. "What are you doing there? Come back down, Naruto!"

"Nu-uh, the sight on top of this wall is incredible! This place has such a nice garden." Commented Naruto standing up again and looking at said garden.

"Naruto, please come down here! I don't want to explain to Aizen-taichou why it is a blonde kid walking on the walls of his division!"

Naruto glanced at Rukia with a light smile shaking his head, Rukia narrowed her own ready to say something else when Naruto suddenly stopped and stretched out his arm signaling something far away to his left.

"Ne, Rukia-chan, what is that hill over there?" Rukia blinked confused.

"Hill? What hill?"

"That one! Come here, I show you!" Naruto smiled mischievously at Rukia offering her his hand to help her joined him.

Rukia for her part shook her head looking around to see if maybe someone had heard them. There wasn't anything on that place that would make her join Naruto. Bad enough was the blonde was there, what would happen if Byakuya found out about it?

"I'm not going up there, Naruto! And you should come back here! You can't walk on top of others divisions!" Replied Rukia with her hands on her hips.

Naruto huffed placing his arms behind his head resuming his walking while ignoring Rukia's glare and words of warning. For a week he had been with the black-haired girl learning the basics of the Kuchiki household, how to dress, how to address the others, at what time he had to meet Byakuya and Rukia for dinner and at what time he should be awake and ready for whatever the day had in store for him. He even made an effort to learn the rules and the precepts governing a clan head and a shinigami. It costed him three days without a fulfilling dinner but he had done it. It seemed nothing ever faced the Captain of the Sixth Division, after he had learnt them successfully Byakuya had only nodded his head and that was it. Naruto wouldn't admit it out loud but he really was expecting some sort of words of congratulations or something not just a nod and a still cold uninterested glance.

This place was so different. And, in a sense, it was scary.

"You guys are not fun at all." Naruto allowed himself a dejected expression while walking smugly on top of the wall.

Rukia faltered in her step at the tone of voice on the usually cheerful blonde. It certainly was different from everything she had heard from him. And suddenly it occurred to Rukia that, in a way, she really didn't know much about him or the place he came from; the only thing she knew was her brother was in charge of him and that he had been living in the Shinobi World.

"Do you …do you miss your home?" The question caught Naruto off guard; he almost fell as he turned his head to look over at Rukia.

His blue eyes found her violet ones and for a moment he just stared, then Rukia saw the flash of longing in his eyes before he turned around.

"Sometimes." He mumbled. "But, what I really miss is my precious people."

Rukia blinked forgetting for a moment that she shouldn't be walking alongside Naruto when he was still on top of the wall. "Your precious people?"

"Yeah, Yugao-chan was…she was like the mother a never had." Naruto smiled sadly as memories of the purple-haired woman appeared in his mind. He chuckled suddenly, "But, if you ever get the chance to meet her, don't tell her that. Because she likes to think she is like a big sister, being a mother makes her feel old."

Rukia smiled softly enjoying the sudden warmness coming from Naruto as the blonde kept on naming different people. "Then there is my cat. She was a black cat and…I love her a lot."

"What was her name?" Naruto looked aside shrugging.

"I rather not say it." Rukia's knitted her eyebrows before Naruto continued. "Then there was Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan. Of course, even if he was a complete asshole, there was Sasuke."

Naruto trailed off but this time Rukia decided not to say anything, the blonde's shoulders shrank, his expression turning solemn and hard.

"They sound really nice." Mumbled Rukia.

"They are. Of course, there are a lot more, there is Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata…mmm, even Neji, I guess. Recently a meet two others…they are like me, you know?" Said Naruto turning a brilliant grin Rukia's way. The girl couldn't help but gasp feeling her cheeks warm lightly. "Gaara and Yugito-chan. Though, I get to know Yugito-chan more than Gaara…still, I did promise Gaara I would be his friend. It's just right I have to count him as a precious person, right?"

"I guess so." Commented Rukia evading Naruto's stare.

"I really miss home, mainly because you guys are pretty boring." Naruto chuckled closing his hands into tight fists, a look of determination passing through his eyes. "But today, I'm going to finally do something about my training! And hopefully about my boredom, right Rukia-chan?"

Rukia was slightly shocked at how fast Naruto changed moods, she was about to comment when the boy suddenly stopped looking far ahead of him he straightened up, narrowing his eyes and placing the palm of his hand on his forehead to protect his eyes from the light.

"That's…Yes! Kyouraku-jii!"

No sooner had he said that Naruto took off running as fast as he could leaving behind a flabbergasted Rukia. It took her but a few seconds before she realized Naruto was running alone in Seireitei after her brother had told her to not let him wander alone just yet.

_Ugh, Nii-sama is going to kill me as soon as he finds out!_

"Naruto! Come back here! You can't go around on your own just yet!" Screamed Rukia taking off after the blonde.

Naruto did the first thing he thought logic at the moment. He launched himself and hugged Ise Nanao as if his life depended on it. The woman, startled, hugged him back with a tiny smile adorning her face. Kyouraku was at her side smiling in the same way as he watched the blonde greeting her.

"It's so good to see you again, Nanao-chan!" Nanao put her hands on Naruto's shoulder and place him at arm's length watching him carefully before settling on his eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto." She replied. "You look really nice in your shinigami clothes."

Naruto blushed lightly scratching his cheek shyly, "Nah, you're just saying that…I think these clothes are too dark for my liking."

"I see I don't get the same greeting as Nanao-chan." Naruto turned to Kyouraku and gave him an equally enthusiastic hug.

"Of course you do, Kyouraku-jii!" Kyouraku ruffled Naruto's hair smiling down at the boy.

"Nanao-chan is right, Naruto-kun. You look really nice in those clothes; I bet you already have a good amount of ladies following you around." Said Kyouraku winking at the boy.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply when suddenly he felt a harsh slap on his head, beside him a really annoyed Rukia was glaring at him.

"What did I tell you, Naruto? You shouldn't go around without me!" Rukia was so focused on Naruto she never noticed the Captain of the Eight division watching amusedly at the scene.

"Aw, look at this, Nanao-chan, our little Naruto is all grown up now." Rukia turned around, her face red, her eyes wide opened as she realized who Naruto was talking to. Kyouraku merely smiled ignoring Nanao's warning glare.

"See what I told you? He not only has women following him, but also a hot date on the dazzling younger sister of Kuchiki-taichou."

Nanao put a hand on her forehead, massaging gently as she watched Naruto's reaction out of the corner of her eye. The boy turned a particular interesting shade of red while Rukia's eyes opened really wide. Both of them opened their mouth at the same time sputtering the exactly same thing.

"No way!"

"She isn't…"

"He isn't…"

"There is no date! Nuh-uh!" replied Naruto glaring at Kyouraku. "How can you say something like that about Rukia-chan?"

"Hey! What it's wrong about it?" replied Rukia turning to a now fearful Naruto. If there was something Sakura had taught him was to never anger a woman who could certainly kick your ass.

"Eh, well, you…I mean, we can't because you…" Rukia raised an eyebrow expecting an explanation until she realized how utterly ridiculous was the whole situation. But, before she could stop Naruto and apologize for her behavior Kyouraku chuckled looking at both of them with the exact same twinkling eyes from moments ago.

"Ah, young love."

Once again both, Naruto and Rukia, looked slightly flustered while Nanao hit Kyouraku hard on the head making his hat fell to the side.

"Taichou, stop bothering Naruto-kun and Kuchiki-san."

"Nanao-chan is so cruel…" Naruto felt his whole body relaxed as he watched the familiar scene. It had been long since he last saw Kyouraku and Nanao and he felt the longing in his heart when he remembered Yugao and Yoruichi; his only links resembling a family.

"What is going on here?" The moment was broken by the appearance of Kuchiki Byakuya. The man was standing at the doors of his division looking each one of the individuals in front of him.

With a single eyebrow lifted, Byakuya glanced briefly towards Kyouraku, then to Naruto and finally to Rukia. "You are late, Rukia."

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama." Said Rukia immediately looking apologetically at Byakuya.

"It was my fault, Kuchiki-taichou." Interrupted Kyouraku sending Byakuya a quick smile. "I heard Naruto-kun was finally able to leave the Fourth Division and couldn't help but come and see how he was doing. I stopped them before they could make it inside your division."

Byakuya glanced over at Kyouraku before nodding curtly, "Very well, I would appreciate it if in the future you don't distract Rukia or Uzumaki-san. Today we're already late for Uzumaki-san's first lesson."

Kyouraku shook his head amusedly winking at Naruto who smiled back, "Don't worry, Kuchiki-taichou. It won't happen again."

"Very well, then let's go inside, your teacher is already waiting." Said Byakuya looking over at Naruto. "You are welcomed to stay for a cup of tea, Kyouraku-taichou. Ise-fukutaichou."

Nanao opened her mouth to decline the offer but Kyouraku was already half way the hall leading to the main building in the Sixth Division.

"Don't fight it, Nanao-chan and just enjoy it." Said Naruto winking at the fukutaichou moving to follow Byakuya and Kyouraku inside with his hands behind his head.

"Ugh, those two…" Nanao finally gave in and followed the rest of the men while Rukia stayed behind for a little while. Her eyes following the young blonde who had talked and joked with the officers of the Eight Division with such familiarity. As she got to know Naruto, Rukia realized she actually like the person hiding behind those brilliant blue eyes.

* * *

If there was something Naruto had learnt in the week he had been living under Byakuya's care was that the man wasn't as Yoruichi had described him. If there was a time the man allowed himself to follow his emotions and let them show, those times were long over.

If anything the man was cold, collected and stuck up, Naruto couldn't help but be remembered of Hinata's father. Well, even Hinata's dad had the decency to smile sometimes…Naruto eyed Byakuya out of the corner of his eyes and wondered what would happen if Byakuya decided to smile. A sudden chuckle escaped his lips bringing said man's attention to him.

"Sorry, I…I just remember a joke I didn't know about." Replied Naruto with a big grin adorning his features, Byakuya pierced Naruto with his stare before entering his office.

Behind him Rukia shook her head disapprovingly while Kyouraku chuckled lightly. Kyouraku eyed Byakuya and then at Naruto who was already looking around and making comments to a very attentive Rukia. He noticed the slightly changed in Byakuya, Kyouraku couldn't help but smiled; this was proven to be rather interesting, having Byakuya take care of someone as hyperactive and always quick with his emotions as Naruto; the boy was going to be a real challenge.

"Since you seem so eager to accompany Naruto to this reunion, do take a seat." Byakuya's voice didn't reveal anything but the words were clearly a sign of the man's annoyance at the unexpected and unwanted visit from the captain of the Eight Division.

Kyouraku allowed himself an easy smile as he sat down with a mortified Nanao at his side. "Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou. I am curious as to who you chose to teach Naruto the arts of the life of a shinigami."

Naruto was glancing curiously at Kyouraku his own hand twitching at his side ready to open his mouth and ask the same thing only to be silenced by intense grey eyes. Naruto opened and closed his mouth, huffing indignantly whole crossing his arms.

"The inner workings of a clan and the behavior of a future heir have fallen under my direction." Commented Byakuya who nodded his head to the officer standing at the door. "But, for him to learn control over his reiatsu and this _chakra,_ I have chosen Sakumo."

Kyouraku looked impressed and nodded his head in approval; Naruto frowned not really liking to be left out of what was going to happen to him.

"Who is Sakumo?" Asked Naruto glancing from Byakuya to Kyouraku.

"That would be me" Said a voice behind them. Naruto and Rukia turned around to see a man on the doorstep. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou. I hope I wasn't out of place."

Byakuya shook his head indicating with a gesture the man could enter the room. Naruto's eyes examined the man carefully a sense of familiarity hit his brain but the blonde couldn't quite place where he had seen the man. The man had silver-colored spiky hair pull up in a long ponytail with a mess of hair hanging on his forehead. He wore a gently expression that was an odd contrast with his shinigami attired and the way he hold himself.

"Kuchiki-taichou. Kyouraku-taichou. Ise-fukutaichou. " The man bowed lightly in greeting to the three high ranking officers. Naruto looked at him with some curiosity trying to gauge the abilities of this man and how would he teach him control over his reiatsu and chakra.

Suddenly the man's eyes fell on Naruto and his expression turned blank, his eyes moved from the blonde hair, the round face, the blue eyes, the whisker marks to the strap holding his zanpakutou on his back. There in the middle of it was the metallic plate of a Hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha shinning under the light of the room.

"Allow me to introduce the both of you. Sakumo this is the young hair of the Kazama Clan, Uzumaki Naruto." Started Byakuya signaling the young boy that took a step forward with a half smirk gracing his features. "Uzumaki-san, this is going to be your instructor from now on, Tenth seat Sakumo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

"Oh, uh…"Naruto glanced at Byakuya who merely lift an eyebrow. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sakumo-sensei."

Naruto actually let out a sigh of relief at the gleam of approval in Byakuya's eyes. Sakumo smiled at the boy taking the hand the boy had offered.

"I see you're a Konoha shinobi." Naruto's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You know Konoha?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I used to be a shinobi from that village." Now Naruto was pretty interested in the man looking at him intently.

"Really? Wow, I never imagine I would find someone from Konoha. So, are you gonna teach me like jutsu and all?" Asked Naruto pretty excited.

Sakumo snickered shaking his head, "First, I'm going to teach you how to control both sources of energy in your body, your chakra and your reiatsu."

"Oh, so…"

"Like I told you before, we need to measure your abilities and find a way to teach you control over your reiatsu." Byakuya moved slowly facing Naruto making sure the boy was looking directly into his eyes.

"Sakumo is the only one who can teach you properly how to manipulate both, your chakra and your reiatsu without misusing them or losing control."

Naruto glanced down putting the sleeves from his shihakushou where the two seals were still visible. Naruto glanced at Byakuya and then at Sakumo who was wearing a serious expression.

"However, this isn't the only thing you're going to learn." Intervened Sakumo.

"Is not?"

"Of course not. I'm in charge of your education that means: making a shinigami out of you." Sakumo gave Naruto a gently smiled while eying Byakuya briefly.

"So, what I'm supposed to be learning?" Asked Naruto genuinely curious.

"Zanjutsu and Hakuda, of course." Replied a smiling Sakumo, Kyouraku perked up at hearing this, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he glanced over at Byakuya and then at Naruto.

"Please, Naruto-kun, follow me now."

Naruto didn't even bother to excuse himself as he turned to the man who was going to be his teacher. Inside his mind, he was trying to remember whatever Yoruichi had told him about Zanjutsu and Hakuda. The first one was the way of the sword, the other one was hand-to-hand combat, which was just like taijutsu.

"Ne, Sakumo-sensei, what rank were you back in Konoha?" Sakumo tilted his head with Naruto walking beside him.

"I was a Jounin." Replied the man after a moment of silence. Naruto went to open his mouth but was interrupted by the same man "It doesn't matter now, Naruto-kun. What does matter now is your meeting with your next teacher."

Sakumo flashed Naruto a half smirk opening one door down the hall. The door open to a huge room adorned with a series of columns holding the ceiling up. The floor was made of wood and there were some shinigami already there. The only one standing was a red-head with some marks on his neck, a white headband on his forehead, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed towards the door.

"Excuse me, Abarai-fukutaichou." Abarai waved a hand and signaled for Sakumo and Naruto to enter the room.

As soon as Naruto was there he felt all eyes on him, especially those of the fukutaichou who had a bad concealed frown direct his way.

"So, this is the new punk I gotta train?" He eyed Naruto with his head throw slightly backwards. "Hun, he doesn't look like much."

"Hey! Who are you calling punk, Pineapple head?" Exclaimed Naruto taking a step forward, brows knitted together his hand moving rapidly to the hilt of his zanpakutou.

Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the Sixth Division, smirked. He eyed the blonde speculatively before directing his gaze to Rukia who looked slightly mortified and then back to Naruto.

"Hn, you got a big mouth over there, Punk." Said Renji hovering above Naruto who was looking defiantly at Renji. "You should know by now how to address higher officers; even if you're the son of a noble clan you're nothing more than a rookie."

Sakumo lifted an eyebrow at the speed in which Naruto moved, he had unsheathed his sword in no time reaching Renji with a mid-jump, sword ready to slash. The room was filled with a collective gasp coming from the unseat members watching the fight unfold in front of them.

"Naruto!" The scream coming from Rukia came seconds too late as Abarai had already stopped the slash with his bokutou; his eyes opened just a fraction in shock at the agitowari familiar strike.

Not letting the kid take another chance at striking, Renji flexed his wrist, leaning on his right leg while hitting Naruto directly on his stomach before moving to his left leg and placing himself behind Naruto, his bokutou placed on Naruto's neck, Renji's free hand holding the hand in which Naruto had his zanpakutou.

It didn't take much and Naruto had his eyes wide open, breathing with some difficulty after the punch on his stomach. Renji eyed the class; all of them were open-mouthed at the speed in which the red-head had done his movements.

"This is the first lesson." Said Renji in a firm, loud voice. "Never underestimated your opponent, doesn't matter if he looks like a punk…or like a pineapple."

Renji let go of Naruto a smug smirk gracing his features as the blonde turned around still holding his zanpakutou firmly.

"What was your name again?" Asked Renji nodding towards Naruto, his bokutou leaning against his shoulder.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stepped forward only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, meet Abarai-fukutaichou. He is the best Zanjutsu practitioner in the Sixth Division." Said Sakumo while Naruto looked with skepticism at the red-head. "And, he is going to be your teacher in that art."

Renji narrowed his eyes at Naruto taking a step forward and pointing at the blonde, "I'm curious…it doesn't seem as if this was the first time you've done this."

Naruto allowed himself a smug smile as he shook his head, "It isn't, you were just lucky."

Renji snickered raising an eyebrow and signaling Sakumo to let go of Naruto while both of them circle each other.

"I see…tell me, that movement with which you attack me first…" Renji tilted his head, his feet moving constantly one after the other, his fist closing around the hilt of the bokutou. "Who taught you the agitowari movement, brat?"

Naruto stood up with both hands holding the hilt of his zanpakutou, feet separated with one in front of the other, "It's a secret."

And just like that Naruto went off ready to strike again.

Rukia watched with some horror and fascination as Naruto strike fighting against Renji who was merely side-stepping all of the blonde's attacks while teaching the rest of the class what a good Zanjutsu master didn't do. Naruto seemed frustrate but not defeat as he create new ways to try and draw some more direct approach from Renji.

Rukia didn't notice she had company until Byakuya spoke beside her. "As always, young Uzumaki-san doesn't seem to think before acting."

"However, he seems to know one thing or two about Zanjutsu." Replied Kyouraku beside Byakuya.

"Hn, so it seems." Byakuya eyed Naruto as he, once again, hit the floor. "But he lacks a complete technique or style; he is just using what he knows the way it comes, without a plan in mind."

"I guess, Abarai-fukutaichou, Sakumo-san and yourself should teach him how to plan ahead, then."

Byakuya glared at Kyouraku who seemed unfazed by the glare, Byakuya returned his attention to the combat in front of him before commenting.

"You knew about his abilities with the sword."

"I did, yes."

"Did you teach him these techniques?" It was true Naruto was using some of the techniques they taught either in the Shinigami Academy or inside certain divisions. Kyouraku was trying to think where Naruto could have learnt them but his mind came to the same answer: he had never taught them. This only led to another, more troublesome question: who had taught him then?

"No, I didn't. I really don't know where he learnt them, actually."

Byakuya gave a short nod his eyes following Naruto's every movement.

Naruto was breathing hard; he felt the sweat rolling down his forehead and the back of his neck. His right arm was trembling lightly as he had received several hits there. Renji eyed the bokutou that had some cutting marks on it.

"Tsk, look at this." Renji turned his brown eyes to Naruto and pointed the sharp blade Naruto was still holding with his hand. "Let go of your katana, in this place we don't fight with the real thing until I'm sure you're not going to pull out an eye or cut off an extremity."

Naruto tensed up his hand grabbing tightly at the hilt of his zanpakutou before directing his blue eyes to Renji. He could still feel the excitement through his body at having fought the red-head and he could feel his own stubbornness hit in to try and get a right hit to the man. Glancing towards Sakumo and then at Renji Naruto merely shrugged sheathing his zanpakutou and nodding his head lightly.

"Sure thing, Abarai-sensei."

In the far away part of the room Kyouraku smirked while Nanao tried to hide her own smile. Rukia was torn between smiling herself and smacking the boy for scaring her at the beginning. Byakuya merely lifted an eyebrow.

_This ought to be interesting._

* * *

For the next three weeks Naruto's day was divided in three parts. From dawn up to lunch time he was dedicated to his training with Sakumo. The man had dedicated his time to explain how reiatsu work, how chakra usually works and how the combination of the two created a more resistance and slightly powerful combination.

However, the explanation through words didn't work rather well. Naruto looked more confused than anything so the man had to explain it by actually doing it in front of Naruto. Showing him how it worked with exercises as simple as the tree walking and the water walking ones. Now, they had entered the stage of combining the Hakuda and something called the elemental taijutsu.

"I still can't believe they didn't show the fire style back in the village." Mumbled Sakumo while shaking his head and correcting some of Naruto's movements. "This was a basic stance when I was in the Academy, of course we were at war…I guess time of peace make them forget the necessity of this."

"Well, I don't get why it is so important." Replied Naruto wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"I need you to channel your chakra in tune with your reiatsu." Said Sakumo." While you were doing the water-walking exercise I noticed you don't control still the amount of chakra you use…even if you walk on the water."

"But, what does it matter if I do the standard taijutsu style or some style like Brushy-brows or this elemental thing?"

"Well, every shinobi has an elemental affinity. It means there are some jutsu that are easier to learn if you say, for example, have an affinity to thunder or fire." Explained Sakumo while indicating with his head for Naruto to continue the sequence.

"Elemental taijutsu allows you to channel your chakra focusing only on the elemental affinity." Sakumo nodded in approval as Naruto did the mid-sway with the high punch. "It gives you just a little more control over it and, in some cases; you can use the element through mere taijutsu, not just ninjutsu or with a special weapon."

"So, every shinobi has an affinity to an element? What about shinigami?"

"No, shinigami used another source of energy, reiatsu relays merely on the spiritual particles in the environment and yourself." Sakumo continued his explanation while looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "However, there are three persons inside the Gotei 13 that are known for their elemental reiatsu."

"Really?

Who?"

"Well, Yamamoto-soutaichou is one of them. His reiatsu is a fire-element. The second one is the Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Said Sakumo smiling lightly as he finished. "And the last one is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia-chan, really?"

"Yes, she does, maybe you should ask her about it later. You could learn a thing or two about elemental reiatsu."

Naruto nodded his head before speeding up his movements while sending more firm hits to the training pad in front of him, he closed his eyes and just like Sakumo had told him he visualized his chakra. To make it easier the first time he was told to do it he imagined it in a dark blue color, all coming from the center of his body and expanding through his body. As his fist made contact to the pad he felt his hand breaking the hard wood splintered under the pressure of his fist.

"That was very good Naruto, I see you're grasping the basics of the exercise." Commented Sakumo admiring the work.

Naruto straightened up looking at his closed hand and then at the broken pad. "Say, Sakumo-sensei, my elemental chakra could be associated to the elements my zanpakutou use?"

"Elements?" Asked Sakumo stopping whatever he was doing to look sharply at the boy. Naruto nodded his head innocently knowing full well he was being examined by the man in front of him.

"Uh, yeah, Ryuujin uses both thunder and wind."

Sakumo straightened up massaging his chin, "I see…I wasn't aware you were able to call upon your zanpakutou yet. Much less that it was an elemental one."

"Yeah, well I thought it would be better if I didn't use Ryuujin until I learn about this whole reiatsu-chakra thing." Mumbled Naruto evading his sensei eyes.

"I would like to see it next time, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto raised his head sharply, his eyes flashing slightly a moment of panic before it disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Sakumo looking suspiciously at Naruto.

"Eh, wrong? No, not at all!" Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head before diverting his sensei attention towards the next sequence of Hakuda.

Sakumo decided to let it slide for the moment, but he didn't forget the strange reaction Naruto just had about it. He would have to remember to tell Kuchiki-taichou about it.

The second part of Naruto's day was spent practicing Zanjutsu. Every day Renji would take pleasure in making Naruto lose either the bokutou, made him hit the floor or just tied him out. He had certainly misjudged the boy; he always thought noble men were stuck-up, arrogant, know-it-all assholes, but Naruto had proven to be different. In all senses of the word.

The kid had talent. He knew how to move, how to strike and how to dodge or parry. He even used styles Renji had only seen certain captains use; of course what Naruto lack was elegance when performing them. He was raw and way to hot-headed to do it with the calmness and the cold precision people like Byakuya or even Hitsugaya could do without so much effort.

Naruto gritted his teeth, the man he was fighting with smirked while launching another series of strikes leaving Naruto with no other option but to defend himself. Renji tilted his head as the blonde parried or block the wooden sword lurking his opponent into a false sense of security. The man snorting with contain laughter of victory bended his arm ready for a side slash when Naruto used a combo of mid-range strikes to finally disarm his opponent.

"Well, done. I see you've progress since our first fight, brat." Commented Renji approvingly.

"Would stop calling me brat?"

"Nah, you still have a long way to go." Replied Renji smirking at the boy before moving away. Naruto shook his head, if he wanted it he could make Renji call him with some kind of honorific…but, true be told, he kind of like the man, it was the only one ready to treat him normally. At least when Byakuya wasn't around.

Renji rested his back against a column, looking out of the corner of his eyes at Rukia who was watching intently at the blonde.

"What do you think about him?" The question was surprising but not unexpected. Renji suspected sooner or later Rukia would ask him his opinion regarding the blonde.

"He only needs experience. He has the technique, uses several styles but it's useless against a real Zanjutsu master or even against a hollow." Renji shrugged. "What he is learning here and what little I can do is giving him experience…I still hope Kuchiki-taichou would take my advice of letting Naruto train with the Eleventh Division."

"Are you out of your freaking mind, Renji?" exclaimed Rukia in a loud whisper. "Those brutes would kill him the first day!"

"Hey! I was one of those brutes and I haven't killed him!" replied Renji defensively. Rukia rolled her eyes and nodded towards Naruto who was screaming in victory and asking the next one to fight him.

"He would dare everyone there to fight him. He is really not a hard thinker when training and fighting are involved."

"Can't argue with you on that one." Renji turned his smiling face to Rukia. "He told me our fight isn't over yet, just postpone."

"Anyway, you shouldn't worry. Kuchiki-taichou had the same reaction as you, just with fewer words and more explicit, intelligent insults regarding the intelligence of said squad and their questionable captain." Said Renji dryly to a now relief Rukia.

"Good, I wouldn't want Naruto to die at just three weeks of arriving here." Mumbled Rukia, Renji lift an eyebrow, his lips twitching teasingly upwards.

"Attached already, Rukia-chan?" The girl had the decency to blush before hitting Renji in the stomach and leaving the room.

The last part of his day Naruto always made his way to the office where Byakuya would be waiting for him for some lessons about different topics, from etiquette to the inner working of Seireitei and Rukongai. Sometimes the lessons were deadly boring, some others were quite entertaining and some others Naruto didn't get half of the things Byakuya spoke of. As the end of the week approached and Naruto reached his fourth week since waking up, the blonde noticed the many things that had changed in his life.

In a way, patience was the first thing he learnt. Things weren't going as fast as he would like and some people were more worried about details Naruto himself hadn't thought about (his training with Sakumo and chakra-reiatsu was one of them). But now that he had reached certain familiarity there was another subject he couldn't evaded anymore and that he didn't know how to approach.

Sighing exasperatedly while ruffling his hair Naruto turned the corner inside the Sixth Division and stopped dead in his tracks. He watched with some amazement as Byakuya hold the hilt of his zanpakutou, Naruto was shocked to see the hilt didn't have any blade and the man seemed to be standing there waiting for something. Suddenly, Naruto saw a flash of pink and a few petals moving slowly in circles surrounding the captain, Byakuya moved his hand slightly and the petals changed directing forming a straight column above Byakuya's head.

"Cool." For the next fifteen minutes the only thing Naruto did was watched Byakuya trained with his zanpakutou. His movements were fluid, not rush but controlled obeying a silent command the captain of the Sixth Division didn't need to voice.

Naruto felt the presence of a two shinigami nearing Byakuya's office. He turned around to see the familiar faces of the Fifth and Seventh seat, a man with short black hair and a girl with cute, long hair that was always red in the face and looking weirdly at Naruto.

"Kazama-sama" Greeted the man bowing respectfully at Naruto, on his hands was tray filled with two cups and a plate with some wagashi on it. Behind her the girl sent a shy smiled Naruto's way before looking aside on her hands was another tray with the tea bowl.

"Hey, Tori-san. Yue-san. How is it going?" Asked Naruto standing up from his spot and greeting the two seated officers.

The man, Tori, lifted his lips upwards shaking his head, "It's okay, sir. I'm here to bring the afternoon tea for you and Kuchiki-taichou."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when the voice of Byakuya reached his ears startling him at the closeness.

"You can leave it in the usual spot in the office, Takeuchi." Naruto turned to see Byakuya behind him, his zanpakutou sheathed to his side.

"Of course, Taichou."

Byakuya nodded his head and directed Naruto inside his office, the young shinigami followed closely his eyes still attached to Byakuya's sword and the training he had presence.

Once they were alone it was Byakuya who proceeded to serve the tea and fixed everything for the both of them. Naruto had learnt since the very beginning the Tea Ceremony was something Byakuya took seriously as a host, even if it was something as simple as a Sakurayu tea and wagashi snacks made of mochi. Once the cup of tea was placed in front of him Naruto bowed his head.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya nodded approvingly before taking his own cup and sampling the tea, his eyes piercing Naruto for a long time until the boy was fidgeting in his seat.

"You look troubled." Commented Byakuya, Naruto raised his head sharply shocked that Byakuya had actually noticed.

"I…well, yeah."

There was a moment of silence in which Naruto thought Byakuya would keep on questioned him but the man never did so. He just kept on taking small sips from hi cup while sampling some of the wagashi; the only sounds were those coming from some of the shinigami outside the office or even near the training grounds behind the main building in the Sixth Division.

The silence was too much for Naruto who finally decided to just ask away, "Ryuujin isn't answering to me."

Naruto frowned looking down at the table, Byakuya turned his eyes to Naruto looking as the blond closed his fist.

"Ever since I got here I haven't been able to call upon him or make any contact with him." Naruto sounded confused and hurt as he explained the situation to Byakuya.

"Sakumo-sensei learnt I'm able to call upon my zanpakutou and asked me to show it to him." Naruto huffed. "But, how could I if he doesn't want to talk to me? Ryuujin has been ignoring me since we got to Soul Society and I don't even know why."

"Don't let your tea go cold." Naruto blinked confused, he turned his blue eyes to Byakuya and then back at his tea. He went to speak up when Byakuya shoot him a warning glare. "It's of not used to drink tea if you're going to let it go cold. Drink it."

Perplexed and slightly annoyed Naruto took the cup and drank from it. Byakuya set his own cup down and returned his whole attention to the blond in front of him.

"Tell me, Uzumaki-san, what is the name of your zanpakutou?"

"Ryuujin Raikaze." Said Naruto with some wariness as to what direction this conversation would take.

Byakuya seemed to consider the name for a moment and, after a moment hesitation the man closed his eyes and spoke, "Senbonzakura is the name of my zanpakutou. Usually you don't give away the name of your zanpakutou without asking first, and certainly, you don't give it away to strangers or those who won't perish under it."

"But almost everyone know the name of others zanpakutou!" Exclaimed Naruto slightly agitated. "I mean, I didn't know yours of course but I did know Abarai-sensei's one and…and…"

And now that Naruto thought about it wasn't that common. He had heard about Abarai's one because the man himself told him, you heard the name of some of the zanpakutou belonging to the Captains because many shinigami had seen it in action, but you didn't get to really know all the names. Naruto turned to Byakuya and wondered if in that instant he asked his zanpakutou if he could reveal his name to Naruto.

"How many times have you meditated to get to know your zanpakutou without the need to learn how to fight or what he can do for you?"

The question actually hurt Naruto as he tried to collect moments in which he tried to have a conversation with Ryuujin without involving some kind of training. He did have one of those, right? At the very beginning. Yoruichi-chan had taught him the importance of mediation, of having contact with your zanpakutou spirit; get to know him, to know the difference between a tool and a partner, a friend.

"The zanpakutou can decide if the shinigami is worthy or not to wield it, Uzumaki-san." Byakuya sent a sharp looked Naruto's way. "Tell me, are you worthy of the zanpakutou residing in you?"

* * *

The meeting with Byakuya left a bitter feeling in Naruto's chest. For two days he had thought about what Byakuya had said and left unsaid. He remembered the way Byakuya had manipulated, or rather train with it. Had Naruto really overlooked his relationship with Ryuujin? Naruto let himself fall on the futon on his room looking up to the ceiling as he thought over what had happened that day. He turned his head and saw the katana resting beside his bed the sash on top of it showing of the plate with the Konoha symbol.

Afternoon was already falling on Seireitei, the light of the day was diminishing and some of the servants inside the Kuchiki Estate had started lighting some oil lamps around it. Naruto stood up determined, he had two options either stayed here and mop or actually do something about it. This time he wouldn't let Ryuujin ignored him.

The afternoon air was fresh and quite calm, Naruto sweep the backyard of the estate, pursing his lips while looking for the right spot. A series of stones put up in a circled on top of the lake where Kuchiki-taichou had his precious Koi. Jumping up Naruto sat on one of them his zanpakutou in hand, sitting Indian style he place it on top of his lap closing his eyes.

"Okay, Ryuujin, let's do this."

Naruto wasn't aware of the person watching closely his action. Byakuya stood at the hall leading to the lake in the back of the manor. He watched as Naruto positioned himself with his zanpakutou on his lap closing his eyes ready to meditate. For a few minutes Byakuya observed and sensed the slight changed in the boy's reiatsu mingling slightly with something else, something Byakuya had come to identify the chakra he could sense in Sakumo and in Naruto's training sessions.

Watching the slight cloak of red and blue surrounding Naruto in a control way before settling calmly on top his chest, Byakuya felt his lips twitched up slightly before he turned around and left. Now it was all up to Naruto.

Naruto had been here only a couple of times.

It was the same forest he had seen the first few times he started making contact with Ryuujin. However, there was something different about it. It did felt different, almost hostile as Naruto started walking down the path he had drawn the first time.

The same pressure that had prevented him from making any kind of contact with Ryuujin was still there but with less intensity. Allowing him to walk but not advance quickly.

"Ryuujin! Ryuujin!" Naruto moved faster moving branches out of his face trying to get inside his inner world.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached the edged of the forest and stood beside the cave he now knew was the home of the Kyuubi. This time, however, there was something different about it.

There were golden chains coming from the ground extending outwards, Naruto followed the pattern until he noticed astound as those chains made visible coming out of his abdomen.

"What the hell…?" Naruto watched as he went to touch the chains with his hand, the sensation was strange but pleasant. It actually felt warm and it stir something deep inside Naruto.

But the blonde was confused, that certainly wasn't there the last time Naruto was in here.

"It's an addition after your uncle used that ritual to bring you to Soul Society."

Naruto turned around fast, his eyes watching as Ryuujin appeared behind him. The dragon was looking at him with his black eyes, his body just as big as Naruto was.

"You...you're small!"

Ryuujin scowled lashing his tail with indignation as he glared at Naruto, "I can change my size whenever I want. Right now, I thought it would be wise to speak to you like this."

Naruto turned his back to the cave and finally focused on Ryuujin. The male dragon turned his head, his eyes looking away from Naruto while his tail and wings moved restlessly. Naruto could see crimson color on his scales adorned with the hints of black, his tail in form of thunderbolt was emitting small shocks of electricity while the wind around them became a soft blizzard.

Taking a deep breath Naruto bow to his waist length closing his fist tightly as he did so, "I know it's not much but…I'm sorry I failed you, Ryuujin."

Suddenly the atmosphere around Naruto changed and everything in his inner world became still. The blonde raised his head, his eyes searching Ryuujin's ones and, as the locked eyes, Naruto could see the dragon was shocked if slightly way.

"I know it's not enough but…"

"You're right, it isn't Naruto." The blonde's face fell as he saw Ryuujin turn his back on him. "You ignore me, Naruto. You choose others over me and blocked me completely without even consulting me or warning me."

Naruto gulped taking a step forward and placing a tentative hand on Ryuujin's torso. The dragon turned his head frowning but directing his stared to Naruto's eyes.

"Zanpakutou's are part of their shinigami, they have part of the shinigami's emotions and soul but we also are beings on our own."

"I…I really mess up, eh?" replied Naruto smiling sadly at Ryuujin.

"At some point you merely forgot." Naruto let Ryuujin continued. "I'm not saying you shouldn't save your friends or anything because I know how you feel about it…but, you just decided it was worthy to sacrifice your connection with me for the sakes of someone who was trying to kill you."

"You're talking about Sasuke, right? When we fought and you rejected him." Replied Naruto to which Ryuujin nodded.

"You didn't let me protect you; instead you decided to do everything on your own."

Ryuujin huffed lying on the ground, "and then you just forgot about me and when we got to Soul Society you didn't even bother to try and contact me until later on."

_**Oh, for kami's sake! Do you need a tissue for the tears? Maybe a hug and kiss for the boo-boo to go away?**_

_Shut up! No one is asking your opinion!_

_Glad to know there are something's that don't change'_, thought Naruto dryly as he listened to Ryuujin and the Kyuubi fight.

Ryuujin growled sending a jolt of electricity towards the cave as Naruto barely moved aside. The dragon returned a smug expression Naruto's way as they heard an answering growl coming from the cave.

"The problem here Naruto is that in here," this time Ryuujin touched Naruto's chest and then forehead with the point of his tail. "You stopped needing me, you saw me as nothing more than a sword and finally you blocked me when all I want to do was protected you. That means you don't trust me and without trust our connection won't work."

"So, that's why you stopped answering my calls?" Inquired Naruto approaching Ryuujin and ignoring the growls of annoyance coming from the cave.

Ryuujin sat turning his head to lick his hind paw, cracking his neck before turning his attention to Naruto. "You started it, Naruto. You blocked me first when you need me the most, the connection between us simply stayed blocked."

Naruto sat beside Ryuujin crossing his arms as he thought over what to say. Ryuujin watched the boy with an uncertain gleam in his eyes, it was true Naruto's sort of abandonment when Ryuujin wanted to help him had hurt, but it didn't mean Ryuujin didn't want to be a part of Naruto anymore, it only meant this time around they would have to build a real connection. This time there won't be distractions to interrupt them. After all, the moment Ryuujin appeared for the first time he identified something in Naruto that made the dragon felt proud of the shinigami he had chosen to wield him.

"Since I was the one to block you first, that means…this," started Naruto waving his hand in the general direction of the forest. "Was of my doing?"

"Partly yes, the moment you spoke with that captain and you decided you wouldn't let my silence go on any more you stop your own barriers." Ryuujin smirked at Naruto, "The other ones I put them there. I'm still mad at you."

"Okay…what can I do for you to stop being mad at me?" Asked Naruto searching Ryuujin's eyes. "I know what I have to do, I know what I did…but, I want to ask you this time, what you want me to do to establish our connection once again."

"You really want to start all over again?" Naruto nodded his head with decision. "And, don't matter what happens or what you have to do?"

"Yes, I'll do it. You said so yourself, Ryuujin, we're one even if you're your own spirit." Naruto stood up closing his fist in front of him, ginning at Ryuujin. "This time we'll be a kick-ass team!"

Ryuujin lifted a non-existent eyebrow and chuckle his tail moving towards Naruto chest piercing it before the astonished looked coming from Naruto.

"Then, Master, call my name!"

Byakuya was about to return to his quarters when a sudden raised of spiritual pressure reached him. His eyes opened in shock turning around he made his way to the source only to discover his guard slashing the now unsealed zanpakutou while screaming its name.

"Make our enemies bleed, Ryuujin Raikaze!"

Ryuujin smiled satisfied the realm in which he was resting still needed a lot of work, and there were some things that need to be fixed but for now Naruto and he would build their working relationship little by little.

_**Tsk, you're such a sissy…really...all this trouble because you were ignored.**_

_You know it was more than that, Kyuubi-chan _Ryuujin smirked satisfied at the growl of annoyance coming from the Kyuubi. _You felt it yourself, didn't you? Naruto would need more than shikai, more than average shinigami abilities to face what seemed to lie ahead. _

The Kyuubi rested his head on top of his front paws, closing his eyes as he replied, _**why didn't you say something to him?**_

Ryuujin snickered as he felt Naruto's happiness and determination reached him,_ for the same reason you decided to chain yourself to him. There would be time, for now let us enjoy the moment of peace._

Naruto felt ecstatic.

Once again, just like the first time, he felt Ryuujin presence with him buzzing along the length of the sword towards his arm. He watched the red blade, the hilt and the sharp edge and noticed there was something different. This time, more than others before, he felt the spirit of his zanpakutou alive. He really could tell there was something _there_

"I see you decided to have a small talk with your zanpakutou." Naruto turned around his smile wide and open as he waved Ryuujin for Byakuya to see it.

"I did it! He…well, he is still mad, but this is a step in the right direction, right?" Asked Naruto anxiously, his smiled faltering at the expression of obvious annoyance coming from Byakuya.

"It seems, Naruto that your _step_ in the right direction decided to destroy a family tree that has been in the Kuchiki Estate since I was born."

Naruto turned around flinching as he saw a former Sakura tree with several cuts, ripped from the grass and leaning down leaving, also, the far wall with marks of cuts and some cracks on it.

"Make sure everything is in order before dinner." Said Byakuya turning around, Byakuya gave a few steps before stopping without turning around the captain of the Sixth Division said, "How curious."

"What is it?" Asked Naruto turning to eye Byakuya who had his back to him.

"Up until now I didn't believe you would be able to awaken your zanpakutou right away." Said Byakuya. "I see I have underestimated your abilities, Naruto. Tomorrow our personal time will be spent with you learning Jinzen. Don't be late for dinner."

Naruto watched the retreating form of Byakuya with curtained amazement and shock.

'_Did he…did he just call me Naruto?' _From deep between him Naruto felt a sudden movement and a soft laugh.

_It seems that way, Master._

The blonde couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at hearing, once again, the deep voice of his zanpakutou.

'_Well, that was …weird, but pleasant.' _

Turning to the mess he did while realizing his zanpakutou Naruto grimaced. It was already late, dinner would be in two hours at a minimum and he didn't know how he would tie everything up before it was time. Once again Naruto heard a soft laugh and the boy scowled lightly.

'_Ryuujin?'_

_Yes, Naruto? _The tone of voice was still deep but teasing and Naruto realized something he had just thought about.

'_Tell me, when I called your name…you…did you do something to provoke this mess?'_

There was a long silence after Naruto's question and as Naruto proceeded to clean up Ryuujin replied.

_I really don't know what are you talking about, Naruto. But, just to be clear, now I'm not as mad at you as I was moments ago._

* * *

Sakumo admired the long sword with crimson blade and the silver and black hilt with the form of a dragon. The impression of said dragon belching flames made it looked like a crafted sword. The man hadn't seemed something quite like Naruto's zanpakutou and the amount of reiatsu that Naruto seemed to expel the moment he called upon his zanpakutou told Sakumo they still needed a lot of work with control of the power the young boy possess.

"This is certainly a nice sword, Naruto." Sakumo smiled gently at the boy who had face-palmed at the fact he had destroyed yet another tree. Hopefully, this one was a Kuchiki heirloom.

"Thanks, Sakumo-sensei." Said Naruto smiling sheepishly. "I've been having some troubles with the release, but it seems as if now everything is fine."

The man tilted his head circling Naruto, a hand on his chin as he examined the boy in front of him. Naruto followed the silver-haired man with his eyes wondering what exactly the man was looking for.

"Is it something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, not at all." Replied Sakumo before waving away Naruto's inquiring expression. "I assume you would be learning Jinzen from now on, am I right?"

Naruto leant his head backwards scratching his right cheek. "Well, Kuchiki-taichou did mention something like that…I'm supposed to start today. What is it exactly?"

"Oh, if Kuchiki-taichou is taking over then I would let him to explain it to you." Sakumo smiled at Naruto ruffling his hair. "He would be better at this kind of things. The only thing I can tell is that it would be a great help for you and your zanpakutou so pay close attention to it."

"I will, Sakumo-sensei."

"Good, then out lessons are over for the day." Said Sakumo smiling at Naruto. "You can clean up and go dress. I know Kuchiki-san must be waiting for you for your usual dating lunch."

"It's not a date!" exclaimed Naruto flustered at the teasing gleam in Sakumo's eyes. "Really, sensei, if you're gonna start teasing about it the same way that Kyouraku-jii I…I would tell Nanao-chan…I bet she can smack you the same way he does Kyouraku-jii."

"Oh, I hope she doesn't, I don't think Kyouraku-taichou would appreciate it." Whispered conspiratorial Sakumo to Naruto. The blonde felt his mouth opened wide at the comment.

"What the…? Are all white-haired men in Konoha perverts?" Exclaimed the blonde rather loudly. Sakumo laughed shaking his head while ignoring Naruto's accusing finger.

"Well, wouldn't that question make you a pervert as well, Naruto? After all, you jumped to certain conclusions rather quickly." Naruto stiffened thinking about it before crossing his arms indignantly.

"I refuse to answer that question. I'm not a pervert ; I've got my own anti-perverts weapon."

Sakumo didn't doubt that for a moment, he could see the potential in the blonde's eyes to do some serious mischief, giving the time and the resources. _'Hopefully he won't be meeting Kusajishi-fukutaichou or Ichimaru-taichou anytime soon,'_

Sakumo walked away, waving good-bye to Naruto, "Of course you do. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto went towards the small table were the sash for his zanpakutou, his pendant and some snacks were waiting for him. The thought of food made Naruto's stomach grumbled in protest, it hasn't forgiven the blonde for the lack of dinner last night and the light breakfast in the morning.

He was dragging his sword when suddenly a pink blurred called his attention. Lifting his head he directed his stare to the table, there eating the last of his food was a small girl, her big dark pink eyes, pink hair and totally innocent expression as she swallowed the last of the dango that had been waiting for Naruto. Both of them, Naruto and the girl, looked at each other for a long silent moment before the girl covered her mouth giggling softly. It was then Naruto saw what the girl had in her hand. It was his pendant, the only reminding of his father.

"Hey! That's…"Naruto stood frozen in place well-aware of the girl standing on his shoulder.

'_I…I couldn't see her! I couldn't see her movements.'_

He turned his head and tried to grab the girl but she was already running, laughing happily with Naruto's pendant on her hand. It took Naruto but a second to realize what had happened. She was running away with one of his most valued treasures, turning around Naruto took off after the girl determined to have it back.

Rukia and Renji were entering the Sixth Division when they saw the happily, bouncing figure of Kusajishi Yachiru, the girl moved fast jumping up their heads. Moments later they saw a blonde figure screaming to the fukutaichou.

Rukia and Renji watched in horror as Naruto and Yachiru disappeared in the distance.

"They were…?" Started Renji, Rukia nodded her head.

"Yes, yes they were" Renji and Rukia looked at each.

"Oh, crap." It was all Renji said as he turned around and took off with Rukia after Naruto.

* * *

**AN: **Before anyone goes and argues some facts inside the story I want to clear them up.

**About the zanpakutou**: in the story the name of a zanpakutou is a more personal thing for the shinigami, people like Captains or Vice-captains can't keep the name of their zanpakutou's a secreat mainly because they are like public figures. But lower ranking officers or seated officers don't need to go around branging their zanoakutous name unless their fighting and such. That's why Byakuya warns Naruto about it, it's more about presenting formally their zanpakutou with the zanpakutou's consent.

**About Byakuya: **Well, Byakuya does call Rukia by her name, so I thought as time passes by and Naruto shows something of real value to Byakuya that the man would stop the formality and the total coldness towards him. But, there is going to be distant, and Byakuya is not going to be all loving and showing any signs of emotional attachment any time soon. I mean, even now it is quite difficult to see it, but he is going to be protective of Naruto just like he is of Rukia.

**About Ryuujin: **Ryuujin is mad that Naruto decided to fight without letting him help. It's, in a sense, what Kenpachi does with his sword, it is a tool to fight but not to stablish a working relationship. Of course Naruto and Ryuujin would startbuilding a stronger and balanced relationship with time and training.

**Agitowari: **According with Bleach data book it's a technique used by shinigamei when slashing hollows.

**Bokutou: **Is a wooden sword used in Kendo training.

Finally about Sakumo, yes he is _that_ Sakumo and in time he will reveal more about himself to Naruto. By the way, to answer **Volos** question Kushina was acting as a body guard and not as the Uzukage, the Uzukage, or at least the one impersonating in public the Uzukage is Kensei.

Thank you all for reading and don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! Comments, questions, observations and good criticism are always welcome!


	17. The Eleventh Division

**AN:**And here it is a new chapter of my story. I want to thank to all of you who had read, review, put the story on your favorite's list or on your alert list. Thank you guys for your patience and support. Once again this chapter isn't beta-ed so I apologize for any grammar, spelling or other funny mistake you may found here.

_this - _is zanpakutou talking.

**this -** is bijuu talking.

_'this' - _are people's thoughts.

But, enough talk.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Eleventh Division:**

**A step in the right direction**

Following the little girl around Seireitei wasn't an easy task as Naruto thought at the very beginning. Naruto scowled as he watched the retreating figure of the girl. For a girl the kid sure was unbelievable fast.

Naruto was having a hard time keeping up with her as the girl turned wildly all around the place. There were moments in which the blond shinigami thought the girl may be lost but, in the end, he just thought the pink-haired girl was just playing with him.

Looking around, the boy discovered he had no idea where he was. This was the first time he went out without Byakuya's and Rukia's vigilant eyes on him. Smiling to himself, Naruto let his eyes wandered around to discover several shinigami under his feet as he jumped from one building to the other, all of them in their respective divisions. Naruto noticed how some of them would look up turning their attention to him while some others merely ignored him.

Giving one big jump, Naruto ended up on top of a building, he made a slow turn looking around only to find the pink-haired girl waving at him happily from the other side of the roof.

"Kitsu-kitsu it's too slow!" Naruto furrowed his brows trying to think who the girl was talking about. The girl giggled softly and suddenly her laugh stopped as she eyed the pendant on her hand, tilting her head she started moving her hand with the pendant towards her mouth.

Naruto watched for a few seconds fascinated as the girl open her mouth and direct Naruto's heirloom to her mouth. The blonde's eyes went wide when realization finally hit him, he had but a few seconds before his right hand closed around the girl's wrist stopping her just in time.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Exclaimed Naruto glaring down at the girl only to receive a hard bite in return. "Ow! Hey!"

Naruto removed his hand away startled at the girl's boldness; he turned his blue eyes to her as the girl made strange sounds while shaking her head.

"Yuck, Kitsu-kitsu tastes weird." And with her last comment she took off once again.

"Hey! Come back here, you little brat!"

"Dammit, Rukia! Why you never told me he knew how to Shunpo!" Exclaimed Renji running faster after the two young shinigami that were far ahead of them. Rukia shook her head shrugging lightly, although she frowned at this new development.

"I really didn't know he knew how to." She replied looking over a Renji, then as an afterthought. "I don't even think Nii-sama knows."

* * *

Madarame Ikakku opened one eye lazily looking around the training yard in front of him.

It was desert.

Just like the rest of the vicinity. The man sat up and stretched out, yawning obscenely while scratching the back of his neck. Sleeping on the floor after a hard fight and two bottles of sake wasn't good on his neck. Ikkaku stood up slightly confused as to why there wasn't anyone nearby. Usually the place was full with the men doing some contest or training session. The man merely shrugged, he knew for a fact his taichou must be taken his usual nap, Yumuchika should be doing the paperwork their captain and fukutaichou never did and Yachiru…Ikkaku shivered, he didn't want to know what the girl was doing. If he didn't know then it wasn't illegal.

Then, as his mind wandered towards thoughts of Yachiru, he panicked. The last time he had fallen asleep outside his own room the girl had attempted to burn his skull. Then, there was the time where she put honey on it, and then there was the time she draw on him.

Running towards the only pond on the training yard Ikkaku examined his face, sighing in relief when he discovered there weren't funny marker drawings. Good, that meant Yachiru had disappeared way before he had fallen asleep or found something more interesting. The moment Madarame stood up he felt something hard colliding with his forehead, but before he could react he heard the voice of his enthusiastic fukutaichou.

"Helloooooooo, Baldy!" Madarame felt his head being pushed back but, the moment it was going back to his former position another bigger and heavy weight fell on him making him fall to the ground.

Yachiru laughed amusedly pointing at both men while her eyes gleam in triumph. Ikkaku was the first to react pushing the other shinigami off of him before standing up and grabbing the blond by his robes.

"What the hell was that, brat?" He screamed not giving the boy any time to react. Naruto scowled and grabbed the bald men's hand glaring back at him.

"It was an accident! Let go off me!"

"No, until you explain what were you doing coming in here and crashing against me!"

Naruto struggled against the hold the man had on him still glaring between the man and the giggling girl. "I was following that little brat over…Ow! What the hell?"

"That wasn't very nice, Kitsu-kitsu." Said Yachiru tch-ing disapprovingly at the way Naruto had addressed her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Screamed Naruto before hitting Ikkaku with his foot. "And you? Let go off me!"

To say Naruto was slightly surprised would be an understatement. Actually, he was beyond shocked. He was sure he had pushed the guy hard, but Ikkaku didn't budge he merely kept on glaring at Naruto before starting his own arguing contests with the girl.

"What the hell did you do this time, Yachiru?" The girl put a single finger on her chin, head leaning to her right side a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Mmmmm, nothing!"

"Nothing my ass! Stop fidgeting!" exclaimed Ikkaku to Naruto before letting the blond go, Naruto staggered backwards before positioning himself in a fighting stance.

Ikkaku raised a non-existent eyebrow with a half smirk on his face, throwing his head back scratching his chin he started circling the blonde slowly.

"You must be just a rookie if you dare to follow Yachiru all the way to the Eleventh." Naruto tensed up scoffing at the bald man, Ikkaku eyed Naruto who was holding himself ready to fight.

'_Well, this could be interesting. I'll teach the brat a lesson.'_

"Well, since I just woke up and there is nothing better to do, I'm gonna teach you why we at the Eleventh don't like sissy brats like yourself."

"Who are you calling sissy, Baldy-chan?" Replied Naruto with a feral smile that Ikkaku returned with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I'm just here to recover something she took from me. But if you want a fight, then I'll give you one!"

Ikkaku snorted rolling his eyes while Yachiru giggled covering her mouth with the hand that still was carrying Naruto's necklace.

"I see, then to recover it you will have to give me a good fight."

Yachiru's eyes gleam brightly as she sat down with her fist up in the air cheering loudly. "Yay! .Fight! Go! Kitsu-kitsu!"

Renji saw with growing apprehension as the walls of the Eleventh Division came into view as soon as he and Rukia turned around the corner. He was determined to ask around and locate both, Naruto and Yachiru, before something happened but as he moved out he felt it. And, by Rukia's expression, she also could sense it.

It wasn't much, but Naruto's reiatsu was being leaked nearby. Without bothering to go directly to the main gate Renji jumped inside his former division and went directly to the source of the reiatsu.

As they arrived to the back of the Eleventh Division, Rukia stopped with her mouth hanging open while Renji facepalmed. Of course it had to be Ikkaku; Yumichika was never around when they needed him to stop some of the most idiotic things around his own division.

There in the middle of the training yard was Naruto and Ikkaku, both of them giving and receiving as hard as they could with a cheering Yachiru clapping and yelling. Renji moved forward to try and stop both of them, feeling a huge headache approaching as thoughts of his taichou finding out about this.

"Wait! Oe, guys. Ikkaku, Naruto stop…No, don't…" Naruto raised a hand and stop another punch directed to his head while raising his own knee to try and collided with Ikkaku's side.

Renji just had the time to step aside before a set of right legs hit him straight on his chest. The red-head turned to look at Naruto, Renji was surprise at the excitement in the boy's face. Naruto was really enjoying the fight and was moving in a way the red-head hadn't seen him do with others in the Sixth Division.

It took only a moment for Renji to see Naruto was fighting seriously; he was moving to defeat not just to build technique or forms with his Hakuda but for the love of the fight. When Renji turned to see Ikkaku he saw the twinkle in his eyes, the slightly movement of his eyebrows and the twitched on his jaw. Just as Naruto, Ikkaku was enjoying the exercise, of course it wasn't any wonder Ikkaku loves a good fight and, apparently, Naruto was giving him one.

"Tch, what a noisy bunch." Kuchiki Rukia turned around to see the big form of the Eleventh Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi watching the fight in front of them. Beside him was his fifth seat Yumichika.

"Ken-chan! Look, look…I brought you a present!" Said Yachiru jumping up and placing herself on Zaraki's right shoulder, the man lifted an eyebrow and watched as Ikkaku hit a blonde kid square on the chin.

"Present? What kinda present?"

Yachiru pointed with her little finger at the blonde following him with a proud smile on her face, "Kitsu-kitsu…see? I told you he exists!"

"Kitsu-kitsu?" It was the first time Rukia spoke and this brought three pair of eyes to her. Yumichika eyed her curiously just as Kenpachi while Yachiru narrowed her eyes momentarily. "You mean Naruto, Kusajishi-fukutaichou?"

The girl tilted her head, "Who is Naruto?"

Rukia sweat dropped at the question trying to clarify by pointing at the blonde. "The kid fighting with Madarame-san."

"Oh...no! He is Kitsu-kitsu." Rukia went to open her mouth but caught Yumichika shaking his head.

"No, better no contradict fukutaichou when she is like this."

"What's that supposed to mean, Yum-Yum?" The girl narrowed her eyes to the black-haired man who shrugged turning the attention of his captain and fukutaichou back to the boy.

"Is he, by any chance, the one you bother a few weeks ago, Fukutaichou?"

Yachiru's eyes lit up nodding her head, "Yeah, he glows a pretty shade of red and grows pointy ears and three tails! I bring him here so you can have fun, Ken-chan!"

"He doesn't look like much." Mumbled Kenpachi earning a slap in the head from Yachiru.

"You saying my gift it's bad? That I can't choose a good opponent for you?"

"I don't know, Taichou. I did sense a few weeks ago a strong spiritual pressure and by the way Fukutaichou told the story the boy seems to be the source of it." Replied Yumichika thoughtfully.

Rukia sensing this couldn't end well for anyone decided to intervene, "I'm pretty sure you are mistaken, sir. I mean, Naruto barely knows how to control his reiatsu yet…he even has seals controlling it."

"Seals? He can't control his reiatsu and needs seals?" Asked Kenpachi turning to a now red Rukia.

"Uh…well…"

Kenpachi looked at Yachiru out of the corner of his eyes before returning his attention to the boy. With a shrug, Kenpachi moved his hand to the hilt of his sword much to Rukia's horrified expression.

"Let's see what he can do with those seals on…and off."

"Naruto!" The scream had been out of her mouth before she could stop it and several things happened at that very moment.

Naruto had been trying to dodge every and all the attacks launched at him by the bald man. This guy wasn't playing with him; he wasn't being condescending with him he was actually fighting for real. So much different than his training sessions at the Sixth Division, he hadn't had so much fun since his training sessions with Sasuke, Yoruichi and Yugao.

"Well, I've been damned. You're not a brat after all." Said Ikkaku receiving another punch to the face.

"Well, you're not…uh, wait, you are bald…but you're not so bad yourself." Replied Naruto making Ikkaku growl and try a high kick to his head.

Naruto could still hear Renji trying to stop their fighting and he could sense Rukia's glare on him while he ignored her and her calls. But, not one minute after Renji and Rukia arrived Naruto sensed something else, something different, stronger and chilling. The blond, however, didn't have to wait too long to discover what the source of said feeling was as he heard clearly the scream of warning coming from Rukia.

He moved before a brisk breeze passed him just merely inches away from his left side. Naruto opened his eyes wide as he saw the deep cut on the ground, turning around he saw a huge man standing a few feet away from him, his sword stretch out in front of the man who had on a slightly impressed look on his face.

"Taichou! You…you should have warned me." Said Ikkaku turning towards Kenpachi who was now scratching his chin.

"Well, he has good reflex…Are you sure, Yachiru?" said Kenpachi looking up at Yachiru. "He isn't someone that offended you and you decide to teach him a lesson, is he?"

"Nu-uh, I tell you, Ken-chan!" Said Yachiru pointing at Naruto. "He is a really strong toy!"

"Hey! I'm not a toy! And, anyway, I'm just here because I was following you." Naruto went to step forward but couldn't move.

He froze in place turning his head to his left side watching as his arm and leg stayed there, unresponsive. It was then he felt the numbness filling his left side, the momentary stillness of the breeze that passed beside him moments ago. Naruto turned towards the man who was still arguing with Yachiru and a black-haired man beside him.

The guy was wearing a white haori, the same one Byakuya wore. Was he a captain? What had he done to Naruto? The sword had barely moved in front of him, had barely reached that far and still it cut through the ground and made Naruto's side felt numb.

"Ya feel it too, eh?" Naruto turned to Ikkaku who was smirking widely. "That's Zaraki-taichou to you. He just has to wave his sword a little and everything between its range is affected."

"Zaraki-taichou?" Asked Naruto beside him Renji moved to his side.

"He is the Captain of the Eleventh Division and the pink-haired girl on top of him is his fukutaichou." Said Renji to a now shocked Naruto. "What make you come all the way here and follow Kusajishi?"

"You should hold better those rookies of yours, Renji." Said Ikkaku chuckling lightly. "Though, I didn't know you were recruiting such eager fighters."

"I'm not part of the Sixth Division." Said Naruto. "And Abarai-sensei is just my Zanjutsu teacher. Although, I get to train occasionally my taijutsu with the rest of the squad."

"Taijutsu? What's that?"

Their conversation was abruptly stopped as Kusajishi jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder to land near Naruto; she turned to her taichou with a serious expression.

"I show you and then you can have fun."

"Whoa, wait hey!" Naruto tried to slap Yachiru's hands away as the girl went directly to open his kosode while tickling Naruto who couldn't stop the chuckles as he tried to move away.

"Hey! No, wait stop that tickles! What the hell are you trying to do?"

Yachiru looked confused as she finally got to open the garment and look directly at Naruto's chest and abdomen. Behind them Yumichika and Rukia were eying the boy with impress glances, Rukia had on a light blush while Yumichika allowed himself a half smirk. Yachiru put a finger on her lower lip before trying to place her hand on Naruto's abdomen only to make the blonde take a step backwards.

"Seriously? Who the hell allow you to become a vice-captain?" mumbled Naruto only to receive a well-aimed kick to the shin.

"No nice, Blondie-chan! You're being a meany today!" Replied the girl glaring at Naruto. "Where did you hide it?"

"Uh? Hide what?"

"Yachiru, wouldn't it be better for you to stop molesting the boy?" Asked Yumichika from behind the girl. "I think this situation has gone way too far and become way too awkward."

"I…I agree, Kusajishi-fukutaichou." Said Rukia. "Can we go now? Nii-sama is expecting as soon and…"

"No! I know you hide it! I want you to show Ken-chan the red reiatsu and your pointy ears and your tails, Kitsu-kitsu!"

Renji, Ikkaku and Kenpachi watched with interested the slowly changed on Naruto's expression. It wasn't too noticeable but it was there. In the slightly opening of his eyes, the clenched jaw and the tightening of his fist. The boy eyed Yachiru for a moment before replying in a soft voice.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I took this paper you have on you because you were asleep and then I took it and you were awake and then you start showing this pretty red color and I could feel your reiatsu and…"

Naruto waved his hands wildly glaring at Yachiru trying to stop her babbling as he pointed a finger at her.

"You were the one who woke me up?" At Yachiru's nod the boy turned his eyes to his wrist, and then he turned to look at the girl who was waiting impatiently for his answer.

"You…You say I have a red reiatsu? And ears? And tail?"

"Tails, three tails and yes. Show them to Ken-chan." Yachiru eyed Naruto eagerly as she continued talking, grabbing Kenpachi's interest. "Byakushi said you have a seal just like Ken-chan…and I feel you! You're strong!"

Naruto had enough time to take three steps in front of him, to move his hand to the hilt of his zanpakutou and to stop the trusting sword of the man, placing himself between Kenpachi and Yachiru who was now watching from behind Naruto's back.

The man actually smirked pressing harder, making Naruto flex his knees and hold with both hands his sword. Both of them locked eyes with each other and Naruto saw the same glint of fierceness he identified in Ikkaku's eyes. The same determination to get whatever they could get out of a fight. It was scarily strange to meet someone who was just trying to see how far he could get, how serious could he fight, how much he could give while enjoying the fight.

"No bad, kid." Said Kenpachi with a huge smirk. "But, its speed all you have?"

"Hn, you will be surprise at what I can do!" replied Naruto, for a moment the only visible eye of the guy moved to Naruto's wrist and the boy knew exactly what he was looking there.

"I see…Yachiru was right after all." The man mumbled. "Take those off and fight me without them."

Naruto directed his blue eyes to the seals and merely shook his head feeling the heaviness that was the man's swords against his.

"I…I can't. I don't know how."

"Very well, then…we will find a way." Naruto opened his eyes really wide as the man put his arm back and slash at him with unbelievable speed and strength.

It was in that moment Naruto felt for the first time the echo of another's zanpakutou, another's soul connecting in the heat of battle with his. It was a strange feeling, there was nothing he could sense from the man's sword and at the same time he felt the strength and thirst for blood. It was a strange feeling, something that made he remembered Zabuza and Naruto's first kill, the first time he saw the light of life disappeared from someone's eyes and then the scream of desperation when the poor bastard's soul had been consumed by an overly hungry hollow.

Naruto remembered the hunger and the hate, the thirst for blood coming from Zabusa and Gaara. He remembered the hidden hatred inside his heart direct towards those who ignored him, who hurt him because of something he couldn't control. He remembered the helplessness when facing an enemy stronger than him. In few words, he remembered the fear. That fear that sent a cold shiver through his back, while his heart stopped beating for a second. Cold sweat oozed from his skin and he suddenly felt frozen in time and space as Kenpachi pressed harder against his own sword.

_**What's the matter, Naruto? Why are you hesitating? Do you need…more power? Or, are you going to let your knew companions died because of your weakness?**_

And it was on the fifth thrust of Kenpachi's sword that Naruto heard the crack on his blade, when he felt the doubt and the fear filled his heart. Naruto jumped back and turned his zanpakutou inspecting it and locating the place where the man had cracked his sword.

'_Ryuujin? Ryuu, are you okay?'_

_Humph, I am, Master…but, what the hell was that? Why did you…?_

'_Don't…not now.'_

Ryuujin went silent feeling his master was just as distressed as himself about what had happened.

Up to that moment the rest of the presents had been looking at the fight with mix reactions. Rukia was, of course, scared and apprehensive. She just knew this could end up in a disaster her brother wouldn't appreciate and she was trying to find a way to put Naruto out before things went from bad to worse. Renji from his part was slightly impressed and highly curious, he had seen the marks before, had heard something about them but just now he confirmed those tattoos were seals, what exactly was Naruto sealing in those?

Yachiru was bouncing with a small frown on her face while watching as Naruto took another step backwards taking his sword in his hands. Why wouldn't he do something else? Why was he so…static?

"How boring. I thought you say he was strong, Yachiru." Said Kenpachi looking at the blond scowling at him. "What a waste of time."

All the present gasped as one the moment a hand closed tightly around Kenpachi's wrist stopping it from slashing one more time against Naruto.

"Nii-sama." Whispered Rukia looking worriedly at Renji and then at Naruto.

Cold anger was coming from Byakuya, his gray eyes gleaming like ice sending shivers of cold through the backs of those who dare to look him in the eye. Naruto watched as Kenpachi merely laughed enjoying the look he was receiving from the Sixth Division taichou.

"Well, look who decided to come out of their highest tower? Ain't this fantastic, Hime-chan?"

Byakuya merely ignored the man's words never letting go of the wrist that was trying to move down to make contact with Naruto's sword. Byakuya held Kenpachi's amused eyes while replying coldly to the man.

"Hn, you better hold your words and sword, Zaraki-taichou." Said Byakuya letting go of the man's hand and walking away from him showing his back to Kenpachi. "This isn't the place and he isn't your opponent."

"Oh? So, you gonna fight in his place? Because, I gotta tell you, it can be more fun than trying to slash a weakling like him."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but he was stopped by Rukia's hand on his mouth. He turned to see Rukia shaking her head looking into his eyes with a worried glance.

"I'm not interested in fighting you." Replied Byakuya with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm here merely to pick up my sister, my vice-captain and my protégé who apparently decided to go out without my permission."

"Tch, whatever. I'm not very fond of fighting fearful brats."

"I'm not afraid!" His outburst was received with certain skepticism from Kenpachi, an unreadable expression from Byakuya and surprise looks from Rukia and Renji.

Naruto frowned holding Ryuujin tightly into his hand while glaring at the man in front of him. "I'm not afraid."

Kenpachi tilted his head lowering his hand as Byakuya let go of him, the captain of the Eleventh Division snorted while glancing directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Then, why is it broken? That your sword isn't it?" At Naruto's nod the man huffed. "If you're not afraid, then why is it broken?

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of Byakuya with a determined look on his face. The man had made his displeasure at Naruto's behavior clear and had shared with the blond the punishment from leaving the Sixth Division without permission. The young shinigami didn't care; he had grown accustomed to Byakuya's strict behavior and fixation on rules and how to follow them.

What really bothered Naruto was the lack of sympathy from the man. How he would ignore others sometimes needed more of him than a cold treatment. Just like it was happening right now. Four hours after the incident and Naruto was just begging to the man to allow him back at the Eleventh Division. After all this trouble and the kid still have the only link to his father.

"As I told you before, I don't see why you have to go back there." Replied Byakuya with his eyes still fixated on the report in front of him. "Once was enough and you almost started a fight against a Captain of the Gotei 13 without even thinking about the consequences."

Renji watched as Naruto clenched his fist trying to hold onto his outburst while being partially ignored by his captain. It hadn't been more than four hours and Naruto wanted to go back to the Eleventh, something Renji didn't understand and, apparently, Byakuya didn't appreciated.

"Please! Look, I really forgot why I went there I the first place until. Yachiru still has it with her." Naruto crossed his arms setting a stubborn glare on Byakuya. "She still has my necklace. I need it back."

"I don't see the significance of such an item. Besides, it is probable Kusajishi-fukutaichou probably found a better use to it, or merely misplaced it."

This time Byakuya did lift his eyes when suddenly a sharp breeze passed him lightly, looking up he saw Naruto glaring back at him.

"I need to get it back." Said Naruto once again.

"Why?" This time Byakuya let everything aside and directed his attention to the blonde.

Naruto lowered his head before sighing tiredly. He felt warm spreading on his cheeks while he lifted his eyes to meet Byakuya's ones.

"Because…it was a parting gift from my dad." Mumbled Naruto. "It's…it's the only thing I have on him, the only thing he left me to remember him. I just…can't lose it."

There was a tense silence after Naruto's declaration, Renji looked from his taichou back to Naruto trying to gauge whatever expression he could get from them. But, apparently, they were just staring at each other silently, a battle of wills that Naruto seemed determine to win.

"You don't have permission to go back to the Eleventh Division. And that's final." Naruto's face revealed the betrayal he felt at such declaration; he lowered his head the moment Byakuya stood up making his way towards him.

"I don't want to hear you got into any kind of trouble just because Kusajishi decides you are her new…distraction." Said Byakuya placing himself beside Naruto. Then putting something from his pocket he gave it directly to Naruto's hand.

"I think this is yours." And with those final words Byakuya left the office leaving two flabbergasted shinigami behind.

Naruto directed his glance to his left hand, he watched his necklace resting there where, moments before, Byakuya had giving it back to him. A small smile appeared on his face, he chuckled before putting his necklace back on. The blond turned around watching the open door Byakuya had left behind him.

"Damn, that was really weird." Mumbled Renji who still couldn't believe what Byakuya had just done for Naruto. Who would have thought Byakuya had actual feelings?

* * *

There was something bothering Naruto after his initial encounter with the taichou of the Eleventh Division. It was something to do with the way the man hold himself in the fight, how careless he had been the insistence and the intensity of the fight itself. Naruto knew the man hadn't even made an effort to face him, it felt as if the man was just playing, measuring Naruto.

And Naruto hadn't passed the measurement process.

The blonde grabbed his zanpakutou tightly while looking down at the blade. The still broken blade reflected back the light coming from Naruto's bed lamp. Looking intently at the blade Naruto closed his eyes slowly taking deep breathes as he did so.

_You were afraid. _The blonde didn't need to open his eyes to know who had talked.

'_I don't really understand why the blade is broken.'_

_You don't want to face the fact you were afraid and you drop your guard because it was easier to feel pain rather than overcome your feelings._

Naruto frowned opening his eyelids and glancing directly into Ryuujin's golden eyes. Ryuujin was on all four in front of him, eying the blond with an unreadable expression.

_If you're not honest with me, Master then…with who?_

Naruto huffed stretching his hand where the blade of Ryuujin materialized, with surprised eyes he turned to Ryuujin who was merely smirking down at him. Naruto saw as the cracks in the blade turned a shade of black and orange.

'_If I tell you…would you heal?'_

_Probably, but the question is, Master…if you tell me, would you be able to face your fears? Would you be able to let me heal?_

Holding the sword in his hand, the young shinigami lifted his head before he started talking.

'_It was the Wave Country all over again. I could remember Zabusa and how it felt the killer intent coming from him. I could remember his words about blood on my hands.' _Naruto took a deep breath as he continued. _'About the blood on my hands…my first kill…and then I couldn't help but remember Gaara and how he turned out to be…and well, as I sense this guy's reiatsu I felt helpless, useless…and I could almost feel how easy would be to give up control and just let go…use my power…the Kyuubi's power…'_

Another deep breath before he finished, _'And then, I realized…he could just kill me…Rukia, Abarai-sensei and it would be all because of me…It was stupid, really. I knew he wouldn't do it but what if he was…a hollow or some other enemy.'_

Ryuujin tilted his head glancing back, turning his torso to the blackness behind him. Even if Naruto couldn't hear him, Ryuujin could distinguish the soft chuckle coming from the Kyuubi. The bastard had said or done something to Naruto. But, he couldn't blame the fox completely. The man Naruto had faced had been scarily strong; he had frozen Ryuujin's Master with a single slash filled with pure reiatsu.

_There is nothing to be ashamed of or even scare of, Master. Even if you don't think you can control the power between you, I have complete faith in you._

Naruto smiled widely at Ryuujin's words, _'thanks, Ryuujin. I'm really sorry about your blade…I wish I knew how to repair it.'_

_Don't worry, Master. You will find a way, you always do._

* * *

But Naruto's answer and his behavior during training or his daily life didn't improve. Instead it seemed it hit a huge wall preventing him from doing anything but progress.

For three weeks Naruto went to the Sixth to continue his training, but there was something different. Naruto could barely hold his chakra and reiatsu training while his sessions with Abarai had turned out to be more brutal than before. The blond hit and fought without measuring his strength or ability and, while some of the officers inside the Sixth division were good at Hakuda, they had never face a former ninja or an eager and uncontrolled Naruto.

Naruto was facing yet another unseated officer. The man was huge, breathing hard while glaring at Naruto who was just as tired. The blond launched another kick straight to the man's chest, he hit a little stronger than he meant at his opponent who ended up crashing against a high branch.

"Well, at least this time you didn't break Taichou's window." Mumbled Renji glaring at Naruto while waving some men to help the other one.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, Yoburo-san."

Renji grasped Naruto's shoulder and nodded towards a remote place just beside Byakuya's private garden. The boy followed the red-head with certain amount of curiosity and dread. He knew Renji would just lecture him about his unnecessary use of force. But Naruto couldn't help it, sometimes he just got focused and then it would happen naturally. The guys at the Sixth weren't made the same way as shinobi…or even as that bald guy he met three weeks ago.

"So, you gonna tell me exactly what's going on?"

"Uh?"

Renji rolled his eyes while standing in front of Naruto, "you've been fighting differently lately. Ever since your encounter with Zaraki-taichou. Even Sakumo says you've been having troubles. So, wanna share?"

"Oh, that right…well…" Naruto scratched his chin while eyeing Renji out of the corner of his eye. There was only one thing in Naruto's mind and after debating himself for some long he decided it was about time to do something about it.

"Sensei, what do you know about Zaraki-taichou.?"

To say the question surprised Renji was an understatement. He never expected Naruto to ask something like that but as he looked over at the blonde he saw pure curiosity and determination. So, his encounter with the Eleventh Division hadn't stopped bothering him.

"I was part of the Eleventh once." Naruto's eyes opened wide at the revelation.

"Wow, really? How come you end up here?"

"I did grew and apply for the Vice-captain position." Said Renji. "But being at the Eleventh wasn't so bad; it was actually a place where I learn a lot about combat."

"Did you like it there?"

"Yes, it was a nice place…the thing is everyone at the Eleventh loves fighting." Said Renji. "Everyone loves facing strong opponents, measuring themselves with others, trying to prove who is the best of them all."

"Oh, so Byakuya-nii was right when he call them a bunch of hot-headed brutes?" Renji snorted chocking on his spit and laugh before regaining his composure. "Yes, well…Kuchiki-taichou has a problem with Zaraki-taichou that it's difficult to explain."

"I bet, they both look ready to slit each other's throat the other day." Naruto suddenly waved his hand turning towards Renji. "But, you haven't answered my question, sensei. Tell me, what you know about the man."

"He is strong; his reiatsu reserves are absurd that's why he had to use the eye-patch."

"Why?"

"It is…like a seal so he won't be leaking reiatsu all over the place and can enjoy fighting's even more." Said Renji. "I remember that when I applied for a seat position the main test was holding your own against Zaraki-taichou. For two minutes. If you did it you have a secure position as a seat member."

There was a gleam of interests in Naruto's eyes as Renji kept on telling him more about the man and his fukutaichou. But, what really had the blond thinking was the test, the eye-patch and the stories about Kenpachi and his love for the fights. Little by little an idea was forming inside Naruto's head, dread filled his heart the moment he thought of what he should do, but he drown it rapidly determined to face his fears. To face the man who had awoken all fears and doubts Naruto thought he had overcome.

"So, this guy is really powerful, eh?"

"Yes, aside for the fact he became a Captain; he killed his predecessor to obtain the position and is in charge of the main force that protects Soul Society." Renji shrugged at the last part. "Not that he cares for that, as far as I know, Yumichika is the only one doing the paperwork occasionally while Zaraki-taichou sleeps or challenges anyone, Yachiru destroys and causes mischief and Ikkaku drinks sake and fights with whoever is at hand."

"I see…all are hard workers." Mumbled Naruto sarcastically rolling his eyes. "No wonder Kuchiki-taichou was so annoyed by them."

Renji turned around placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "so, that's what's been bothering you? Zaraki-taichou?"

"Yeah, he was…strong." Said Naruto shrugging. Renji nodded his head mistaken Naruto's comment from some way of wound pride. Kenpachi had, after all, deal with Naruto without so much of an effort.

"Don't feel bad. He is a captain after all." Commented Renji. "It is okay to feel intimidated by him…half of Soul Society does anyway."

Naruto tilted his head, hand on his chin while he closed his eyes contemplative. He shook his head under Renji's suspicious stare, locking his blue eyes with brown ones Naruto grinned widely placing his hands at the back of his head.

"I'm not intimidated by him, Abarai-sensei. I'm just…excited."

"Excited? Why?" Asked a pretty confused Renji, Naruto blinked shrugging the smile never leaving his face.

"Isn't it obvious? I never thought I would find such an opponent in Soul Society. It would be interesting what else can he do in a real fight."

* * *

It was a warm night.

The sky was darker than usual, but the dark shadow moved without any problem thanks to the lamps lighting the inside of the different barracks. He moved fast, with purpose, from one street to another, evading some of the shinigami in charge of surveillance that night.

He stopped for a moment; hearing voices approaching his hiding place. As the two shinigami kept on walking he smirked. He was getting really good at this. With a high jump he crossed the wall and land at the backyard of the Eleventh Division. He could make the sounds of grunts, screams and laughs coming from his right and that's the way he took.

In less than a minute the backyard and training grounds of the Eleventh appeared before his eyes. It was filled with people; some of them were engaged in a heated fight with either punches or swords. To the far end of the training grounds was Zaraki Kenpachi noticeable due to his height, beside him sitting lazily was Madarame Ikkaku with Yumichika sharing two cups of sake. On top of the Captain's head was Yachiru smiling at something Kenpachi was saying.

Naruto watched with curiosity the different interactions inside the Eleventh Division. It was so different to anything he had seen so far at the Sixth. Naruto closed his hand around the hilt of his zanpakutou, inside him he could sense Ryuujin's soothing presence and the same determination he felt in his heart.

He needed to do this. If he did maybe, just maybe, he would take the right step towards control and the ability to protect those people he loves. Taking a deep breathe Naruto took a step forward out of the shadows when a bouncing ball of pink and black jumped on top of him.

"Kitsu-kitsu! What are you doing here? Come, you can drink sake with us." The girl didn't wait for Naruto to answer; she merely grabbed his hand and dragged him to the place where the captain and the third and fifth seat were watching them with curiosity.

"Whoa, wait I don't...I don't drink...I don't even think I can yet." Said Naruto sitting forcefully on the spot Yachiru indicated, the girl place a middle size bottle on him watching closely.

"Drink." It was an order and Naruto could see a dangerous gleam in the girl's eyes. He turned to see the bald man who merely shrugged, the black-haired guy who nodded his head while Kenpachi looked merely amused.

"I don't think…" Started Naruto only to be cut off by Kenpachi.

"You may as well try it, she ain't letting go until you do." As if on confirmation Yachiru nodded her head with enthusiasm her big eyes following Naruto's every movement.

"Okay." Reluctantly Naruto lifted the cup under the watchful eye of a pink-haired girl. He tasted the warm liquid for a moment, moved it around his mouth while his brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"This is…mmph…"A hand placed itself on top of his mouth preventing him for saying anything else, fidgeting he turned his head to see the guy with black hair smiling nervously to a now curious Yachiru.

"What is it? Did you like it, Kitsu-kitsu?"

"Of course he liked it, Yachiru. It's just he is new and probably hasn't drink sake before…he is just overwhelmed." Naruto raised an eyebrow still making muffling sounds before Yumichika leant in to whisper in his ear. "Don't say anything, she stills believes this is sake you don't want to know what would happen if she finds out its apple juice."

"You really like it?" the girl narrowed her eyes, Yumichika let go of Naruto and the blond could only nod with a tentative smile in place.

"Eh, yeah, it was nice. Eh, thank you."

_Man, this people are crazy…humph, I hope you don't end up with this bunch of lunatics. _

'_Oh, I second that…Really? Who let this kid become a fukutaichou?'_

"So, any reason you come here in the middle of the night?" Naruto was startled away from his conversation with his zanpakutou when he heard the question. The bald man, Ikkaku was watching him expecting an answer

"What?"

"Why are you here, kid? Isn't this too far from your caretaker home"

"Byakuya-nii isn't my caretaker…anyway, I'm here because I have an answer to you, Zaraki-taichou." He replied standing up while grabbing the hilt of his zanpakutou and pointing at Kenpachi with his left hand. "I'm here to challenge you to a fight."

"What?" This made Ikkaku fell on his head before he sat up straighten up eying the boy with a mixture of awed and disbelief. No one challenged Zaraki Kenpachi; no one was stupid enough to do it.

Apparently, this guy was stupid enough. Now, this ought to be fun.

Zaraki took another sip from his bottle while eying Naruto with bored eyes. Naruto stood there with a defiant look on his face and a determination that hadn't been there the last time they had crossed paths.

"I said I'm here to challenge you to a fight." Said Naruto again, his voice strong, firm and challenging. "I heard to be a seat member of this division you have to last two minutes in a fight with you."

"So, you wanna be a part of the Eleventh?" Asked Yumichika confused. Naruto shook his head while staring directly into Kenpachi's eyes.

"No, I just thought if you choose your members that way then they have to be strong to hold on a fight against you." This time Naruto lift his lips in a full smirk. "Well, I am stronger. I know I can hold for five minutes against you. Better yet, I know I can cut you just before those five minutes are over."

There was a deafening silence filling the squad at Naruto's words. Almost all the shinigami present turned to the blond boy who had just challenged their taichou. Some of them had on amused smiles, some were snickering, some others were scowling and then, there were some, who were just curious.

Zaraki Kenpachi eyed the boy for a few seconds before standing up, the instant the man did so Naruto jumped back unsheathing his sword standing in a fighting pose. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow while his lips twitched upwards.

"I see you sword isn't broken anymore." Zaraki mumbled scratching his chin. "Is that your answer? A challenge to me?"

"You bet I do! Believe it! I won't leave until I have crossed swords with you once again."

Kenpachi looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Yachiru smiling at him, her eyes twinkling merrily as she watched from Kenpachi to Naruto.

"Come on! Since you're using your shikai, I'll use mine!" Screamed out Naruto.

"What?" This time it was Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi all at the same time exclaiming with surprise.

"Shikai? You have a shikai?" Asked Yumichika, Naruto merely nodded his head. "But…but you're not even a complete shinigami! As far as I know you're just a noble under the wing of Kuchiki-taichou."

Naruto scoffed offend while he placed the zanpakutou in front of him, his free hand opened with the palm on top of the blade.

"I'm not just a noble. I've never been one. Now, Zaraki-taichou, let's fight." Naruto draw his zanpakutou and place it on his open palm slashing through the skin, bleeding on the blade as he unsealed his zanpakutou. "Make our enemies bleed, Ryuujin Raikaze!"

There was a sudden explosion of wind and thunder surrounding Naruto, the young boy kept his blue eyes on Zaraki's ones as the red blade of his zanpakutou made its appearance. Naruto separated his legs, one on front of the other for balance while grabbing his sword with both hands he stood there waiting for the man to react.

Zaraki Kenpachi had been challenged numerous times by many different people. Some of them were strong, some others weren't. There were times when he would be challenged by vengeful men and some other times he would be challenged to prove something. Looking into the blue eyes of the boy in front of him, Zaraki knew that given the right time the brat would be an excellent opponent. Right now, he was just starting to touch but a small part of the power that would lead him to be a great warrior.

He wasn't there yet. But he had something that others didn't have in their eyes. Actually, Naruto had something Zaraki has only seen in a handful of his opponents. And just because he felt a sense of respect for that fire, Kenpachi advanced with his own sword in hand.

Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at one another as they saw the boy eager to cross swords with their Captain. This certainly was a complete shock for the both of them. It had been three weeks since their first encounter, but to them it was obvious in position and health the boy was way above their heads. He dressed in clothes of higher quality; he was always escort by either Renji, the Tenth seat from the Sixth Division or Kuchiki's younger sister. Rumor has it he was the son of a noble man, a kid with the potential to enter the Gotei 13 which was the reason why he was under Kuchiki Byakuya's care.

But watching him there, standing defiantly with his zanpakutou in hand it was hard to believe he was anything like Byakuya or any other noble Ikkaku or Yumichika had met so far.

"That's a real surprise, didn't know you have a zanpakutou already." Commented Zaraki eying the sword with appreciation. "Nice color you have there."

_This is the color our enemies would wear once we're done with them._

'_You know? That sounds overly dramatic.'_

_Master, this guy smells like blood…he loves fighting as much as you love ramen. If you say something like that he would probably fight you even more._

Naruto rolled his eyes before pointing his sword towards Kenpachi, "The blade is the color our enemies would wear once we're done with them."

Kenpachi smirked widely while laughing at Naruto's boldness, "Good, kid. Now that's an answer I like to hear. Let's hope your babysitter doesn't interrupt us this time."

Naruto didn't have the time to answer the comment when Kenpachi was on him, the strength behind his blade had intensified since the last time and the blond had a hard time holding up against the weight of the slash. He looked up to see the sole eye of Kenpachi gleaming with excitement.

Naruto dodged kneeling down to roll over escaping from under Kenpachi. He turned on time to slash his sword to the side only to be stopped by Zaraki's own blade. There were some sparks as both blades made contact and, for the second, time, Naruto felt the echo between zanpakutou. The memories were back, the feelings and the words.

Sliding the blade along the length of the other man's one Naruto turned around sending a sharp slash to the man's legs. Kenpachi evaded easily rolling his wrist to raise his sword brushing lightly the length of Naruto's torso. The blond jumped back resting on his feet before propelling forward with straight-on attack.

Kenpachi laughed taking Ryuujin with his hand before a shocked Naruto; the man raised his hand once again and let it fall only to be stopped by a strong surged of wind coming from the red blade. Kenpachi watched the blade as a sudden bolt of electricity made contact with his hand.

_Let go of me! _Zaraki grinned letting go of the blade while leaking reiatsu and sending another hard thrust towards Naruto.

Naruto felt the overwhelming presence of the man's reiatsu, his limbs felt numb under the pressure of his blade. Naruto made a mid-slash to try and penetrate the left side only to be stopped by the bare hand of the man once again. He laughed showing his unharmed hand while raising his right hand and letting it fell with all his strength on top of Naruto's head. The young shinigami had only a few seconds to block the attack. His knees flexed and his feet digging the hard stone of the ground. Both blades collide sending sparks as Kenpachi, once again, hit Ryuujin's blade.

_Master!_

'_I know! I know! Are you ready, Ryuujin?'_

_As ready as I can be, Master. Let's do it. _Naruto growled sending a half smirk towards Kenpachi.

"Ryuujin Kaze: Tenjoukai Fūjin!" Kenpachi's sword stopped mere millimeters away from Naruto's one as a waved of sharp wind surged from the blonde's sword. The Captain of the Eleventh Division opened his eye as the wind went through him, sharp and fast cutting through his clothes, scratching his bare skin.

Kenpachi was impressed; he looked down tearing away his now ripped haori smiling widely showing his teeth to the boy in front of him. He placed the blade of his sword on his shoulder while standing in front of a very tired Naruto.

"You have shown you were serious about your words." Naruto's eyes opened wide the moment he felt the sharp pain on his left shoulder. The blade entered his skin and muscle with a clean, fast stab. Naruto blinked focusing his blue eyes on the man; he never saw the sword coming.

Feeling dizzy Naruto started lifting his sword one more time, bending his elbow as he lifted the arm turning his wrist to allow Ryuujin a fast and deep cut with some of the wind element. It was his last attempted and the only thing Kenpachi had to do was sidestepped Naruto and the attack was lost, colliding to the far wall of the division and breaking it in several pieces.

"Dammit." Naruto whispered before taking Kenpachi's blade and looking up at the man. He was huge now that Naruto got to see him this close, he was looking down on him with a blank expression, something totally different at what he had shown while fighting the blond.

"Well, I'll be damned." Mumbled Kenpachi as he retrieved his sword. "You last two minutes and ten seconds. No bad, Kid. No bad. You can take him now, Kuchiki. He would need medical attention."

Naruto gasped as he saw the lone figure of Kuchiki Byakuya with a worried Rukia behind him. The girl was at his side in just two steps, holding him up while watching his wound.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She whispered her eyes searching his with concern.

"I'm okay, Rukia-chan. Don't worry, I've had worst." He said trying to smile but only being able of a painful grimace as the pain on his shoulder intensified.

Rukia frowned hearing Naruto's words but dismissed it for the moment; she could sense her brother's silent anger as he approached them. Byakuya's icy grey eyes locked with Naruto's blue ones. They stared for a long time in silence, Naruto was breathing hard, sweating as he held onto his bleeding shoulder.

"I hope you found what you were looking for in here." Said Byakuya slowly. "Because it's going to be the last time you see anything that it isn't the backyard of the Kuchiki Estate for a long time."

"Yes, I got what I want." Naruto chuckled before letting out a soft moan of pain. "I...I'll take whatever punishment you want now, Byakuya-nii."

Naruto passed out before Byakuya could reply to the way Naruto addressed him. With a huff Byakuya turned around and signaled Renji to help Rukia and take Naruto back to the Fourth Division.

* * *

"Challenge a Captain of the Gotei 13! Are you out of your mind?" Naruto flinched as his uncle moved from one side to the other of his office, moving his hands wildly as he did so, never once looking directly at Naruto.

"How could you do such a…reckless thing? Why did you do it?"

"I was…"

"Never mind that! You're lucky Kuchiki-taichou decided to back you up in front of Yamamoto-Soutaichou and a representative of the Central 46."

Naruto was taken aback by the revelation; behind Arashi was Kariya who had his eyes focused on Naruto. The boy was really surprise, as far as he knew, Byakuya would never cover for him. The blond turned his head lightly but Byakuya was impassive evading any eye contact with Naruto.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked making Arashi stop and turned back to face him. "You…you really did it?"

The man turned his grey eyes to Naruto rising a perfectly shape eyebrow but it was Arashi who answer Naruto's question.

"I mean that Kuchiki-taichou told the Central 46 and Yamamoto-soutaichou you were given an opportunity to train with other squads." Started Arashi sitting heavily on his chair. "He also said he never thought the first person you would like to fight against would be Zaraki Kenpachi."

Arashi sighed directing his grey eyes to his nephew, "Knowing how the Eleventh Division captain is they understood why everything turned out the way it did."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Asked Naruto with a tentative smile. Arashi glared at the blond shaking his head while holding onto his own smile.

"Oh, you are. I believe Kuchiki-taichou's punishment is well fit." Said Arashi. "Being an active member of the Calligraphy Club and the Ikebana one would teach you more about patience and discipline."

"It would also help him improve his writing." Naruto turned to see Kuchiki Byakuya eying him from a brief moment before directing his attention to Arashi.

"That bad, eh?" Asked Nartuo's uncle under Naruto's silent protest.

"I've seen worse. But I'm surprise Renji can write better than him."

"Hey! _Him_ is standing right here!" Naruto crossed his arms pouting a little while glaring from Byakuya to Arashi. "Besides, it isn't my fault. I learnt to read and write at a different pace than the rest of my classmates."

Arashi stared at his nephew feeling a pang of guilty as he realized he had hurt the blond's feelings.

"Right, I forgot about that." Mumbled Arashi making Byakuya lifted an eyebrow at the sudden change in mood. "Anyway, the reason I call you here was to talk to you about your wound and why you decide to do such a reckless thing."

"Yeah, yeah…I know. I'm healing okay. I'm a fast healer after all." Said Naruto smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it, Naruto." Arashi signaled the chair in front of his desk while he waved Kariya away. "Please, Kuchiki-taichou, sit. May I tempted you with a cup of tea and a light chat?"

Naruto turned to Byakuya with a huge smile on his face waving Byakuya with enthusiasm while running toward the door. "Come on, Byakuya-nii! Let me call Rukia-chan and you can meet Arashi-Ooji."

The blonde left the room leaving behind a perplex Byakuya and a pretty amused Arashi who could only chuckled and signaled the chair once again, waiting for Byakuya to sit.

"Byakuya-nii?" Kuchiki turned a hard glare to the man who has holding back a smile.

"I didn't encourage him and I'm trying to stop his attempts to get too familiar." Arashi snorted remembering the first time he met Naruto. The way the blond addressed everyone around him.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

"You're on a good mood today, Naruto." Sakumo eyed the blonde taking in his whole appearance before letting his eyes focus on the already healed wound on his shoulder.

For the last three weeks Naruto had been having troubles concentrating, trying to follow the different sequences and even molding chakra and reiatsu. In other words, the little progress he had done was stuck on a dead end. But now, there was something different, as Sakumo looked into the blonde's eyes he saw a strange glint there, he hadn't seen something like that before. It was a new kind of determination and it was showing in the way he was trying to progress.

"I feel good today, Sakumo-sensei." Naruto made fighting moves jumping excitedly. "Let's continue! I think I'm ready to try something new today."

Sakumo laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, he turned around and spread his arms shaking his head. "Very well, how about if we try to mingle your chakra and your reiatsu once more. You already know how to access both, let's do it."

Naruto nodded his head closing his eyes moving his hands to make a hand seal to gather his chakra. For a moment he touched it, felt it slightly as he started to mold it. Then started slow movements, following the sequence Sakumo had taught him, holding up his chakra while leaking reiatsu feeling it mingled with his chakra.

Sakumo watched with interest as he started to see the colors mingled in a single dark orange before settling down. Naruto opened his eyes that were gleaming brightly and Sakumo gave the boy a half smirk. He had done it perfectly, of course Sakumo didn't expect from the blonde to hold it for too long. They had been training all morning and he must be…

Sakumo's eyes opened wide as he saw Naruto grin widely placing his hands in front of him and forming a familiar hand-sign.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" There in a single movement appeared behind Naruto two solid clones.

Naruto's smile widen, turning around to high-five his clones. "Yes, I did it! Yay!"

"Im-impossible…It…it's too soon." Mumbled Sakumo watching as the clones and Naruto kept on celebrating.

Sakumo kept his eyes on Naruto watching as the blond hold onto both sources of power and energy in his body, controlling it to keep the bushin active. Just, who exactly was Naruto? He had heard he was the son of a noble man that had escaped Soul Society. He also knew Naruto was half human, half shinigami and had the fortunate of being born in the Shinobi World. But, what else? For him to have this huge reserves of chakra and reiatsu…for him to learn control in such a small amount of time.

"So, what do you think, Sakumo-sensei?" Asked Naruto putting the man out of his thoughts. Sakumo smiled back at the blonde directing his eyes to each one of the clones before settling on the original one.

"Well, Naruto…I think you are ready for the second part of your training"

* * *

"It's always a pleasure to have you here, Gin." Sousuke Aizen leaned back on his seat hand brought back in front of him; fingers intertwined while his eyes gleamed with amusement as Hinamori Momo fixed some tea for them.

Gin leaned back on his own seat tilting his head to the left, "Did you hear, Aizen-taichou?"

Aizen lifted an eyebrow, his lips twitching upwards, "Hear what exactly?"

"Zaraki was engaged in a nasty fight two nights ago." Gin chuckled his closed eyes opening lightly while looking directly into Aizen's ones. "Apparently Kuchiki-taichou's newest addition decide to challenge him."

"Oh? It's that right?" Replied Aizen. "I did hear something about it. Uzumaki Naruto, if I am correct."

Hinamori Momo placed the two cups filled with tea on the table while eying her taichou in wonderment.

"Excuse me, Aizen-taichou,"

"Yes, Hinamori-kun?" The girl lowered her eyes blushing lightly as the eyes of her taichou focused on her. "Isn't he the one you were informed a few weeks ago on the Captain's meeting? The son of the Kazama clan?"

"My, my, aren't you so well informed, Hinamori-kun?" Asked Gin with a hint of teasing in his voice. The girl blushed even more while trying to come up with a defense as to why she knew something that was meant for only Captains.

"Now, Gin, play nice Hinamori-kun is just doing her job." Said Aizen.

"I'm sorry I just…"

"Nah, don't worry, Hinamori. I was just teasing, didn't mean anything by it." Said Gin waving away the girl's apology. The man sighed and took a long sip from his tea.

"So, what happened?"

"Oh, right." Gin put the cup down and continued his story. "Apparently the boy just challenged Kenpachi…He last at least two minutes and ten seconds."

Aizen lifted his eyebrows impressed, "Well, that it's surprising, overall if this kid is new to the Gotei 13. He must be ignorant of Zaraki-taichou's reputation."

"Is…is he okay?" Asked Hinamori tentatively, Gin nodded his head his smile growing wide.

"He is in perfect health. As far as I know."

Aizen moved forward placing his elbows on the desk, "How do you know all of this, Gin?"

The Captain of the Third Division chuckled raising his hand with one finger up shaking it left and right. "Nu-uh, Aizen-taichou, I can't tell you the source of all my information. Then you would go over them instead of giving me the pleasure to visit my old division."

Aizen chuckled shaking his head while Hinamori smiled faintly. The brown-haired Captain turned to his fukutaichou with the same amused smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Hinamori-kun, but would you bring me some of those sweet bums that you usually had in store?"

Hinamori's eyes lit up, the girl nodded her head before excusing herself. Aizen and Gin remained silent for a long time before the Captain of the Fifth Division turned his cold eyes to Gin.

"Why are you really here, Gin?" Asked Aizen. "Any new developments regarding Minato's son?"

"Nah, all you've heard and I've told you about are the only news." Said Gin before putting his hand inside his hakama and taking a small scroll out of it.

"However, I did what you ask me to and…" Gin waved the scroll playfully in front of Aizen's eyes. "I've got all the information about Naruto-kun's friends back in the Shinobi World."

Aizen chuckled as his eyes show a strange; almost fearsome gleam while he stretched out his hand for Gin to hand him over the information.

"Good job, Gin. Now let's see what we can do about these people and Naruto's future cooperation."

* * *

**AN: **And, this was Naruto's first meeting with the Eleventh Division. I did try to make it as believable as possible so I hope you like it and give me your opinions regarding this first meeting.

Let's see, next chapter is going to be a time skip and Naruto would meet, officially, the rest of the division's before...well, before he presents the test all students at the Shino Academy have to preent to be part of one of the different divisions. Ideas, comments or what would you like to see or how do you want Naruto to meet the different divisions are pretty welcome. I can't promise I'll do all of the suggestions but I can try.

Thanks for reading and...

Don't forget to comment!


	18. The Gotei 13

**AN: **Another update! Well, I'm pretty glad you guys are still with me. Thanks for the reviews, the fav's and the alerts. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. So, opinions are very much wanted (No flames though...they're just not useful). Before I forget, I do apologize for any grammar, spelling or other funny mistake as English isn't my mother tongue and the story hasn't been beta-ed yet. Thanks for understanding.

Anyway, for now, just read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Gotei 13:**

**An unexpected encounter**

It all started with a rumor.

In Soul Society half of the troubles started like that. At first the stories told about a boy, a rookie fresh out of the Shino Academy who decided to challenge Zaraki-taichou to a fight. Most shinigami thought he was a stupid. Some others thought he was out for blood. Some others thought he was suicidal.

But the rumors didn't stop there.

As the stories about the fight spread, so did the different versions. Most of the shinigami didn't know how the boy looked like. But for some he was as huge as Zaraki-taichou with the same amount of reiatsu. Some others said he wasn't a boy but a grown-up shinigami wearing two zanpakutou with war scars all over his face. Of course, there were some…imaginative ones who said the boy was actually an experiment made by Kurotsuchi-taichou to finally get rid of Kenpachi and the damned kid that kept leaving sticky marks all over his 'secret' office.

Not many knew but, when Zaraki-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou would get a grasp of some of the rumors both men would find it amusing. Zaraki would laugh his ass off without explaining the reason behind his laugh (not that anyone dares to ask) while Kuchiki-taichou would merely snort holding onto his smile and kept his dignify self as serious as he could.

All in all, the name Uzumaki Naruto became the new mystery to solve in Soul Society. Who was this guy? Why did he challenge Zaraki-taichou? Was he even alive? Was it true he was a kid? Was it true he was the secret son of Zaraki-taichou? Yes, rumors were the root of half the communication problems inside Soul Society.

This and other equally…odd and almost crazy questions kept on tormenting many shinigami and, as time passed by some had the opportunity to answer them while others kept on telling their own version of the events and their own version as to who was this mysterious Naruto.

However, the young shinigami was known to some of the higher officers inside the Gotei 13. At least, six Captains knew of his existence and had established some sort of relationship with the blonde. And in the two years that followed Naruto's arrival to Soul Society, these Captains could say they knew the blond for who he was rather for what the rumors made him out to be.

For the rest of the higher officers inside the Gotei 13, more specifically the Captains and Vice-captains, Kuchiki Byakuya's role in the boy's life was obvious. He was in charge of him, some sort of protégé. A young noble Byakuya had decided to teach the ways of a shinigami born in the world of aristocracy.

That the boy had established some sort of relationship with Zaraki-taichou wasn't a surprise either. He had challenged the man after all and, if that wasn't enough, Kusajishi Yachiru had taken a liking to the boy. It was strange at first, some would say it wouldn't last but, after the initial pranks and some sort of disaster all around Seireitei…well, it was obvious Naruto and Yachiru were kindred spirits that the Eleventh division dread every time they were together and the Sixth Division had learnt to just evade or call for Kuchiki-taichou to deal with them.

His connection with Kyouraku-taichou went deeply that both the man and the boy let on. It was obvious Naruto felt some kind of affection towards the man who had given him a hand when he needed it the most. His friendship, familiarity, with Kyouraku led to one afternoon in the middle of Naruto's first winter in Soul Society to meet with Kyouraku's oldest and dearest friend: Ukitake Juushiro.

Naruto had loved the man the first moment he met him. Not only did he offer him the best candies he had ever taste, he was also fun and really kind. A part of Naruto's brain was remembered of the Third Hokage. It was like meeting your grandparents in the middle of the holidays. It had been the best winter ever for Naruto, even though he felt a pang of longing in his heart as he remembered Yoruichi and Yugao.

Of course, there was Unohana-taichou who was starting to relate Naruto to every 'accident' occurred during a training session. It was just a merely coincidence that, sometimes, the blond was admitted with Third Seat Madarame or some other members of the Eleventh and even the Sixth division. The woman was scary but Naruto couldn't help but compare her with what he knew about Tsunade no baachan.

Byakuya had made sure Naruto's existence in Soul Society was unnoticed to some extended. Byakuya's affection or even liking of the boy was a complete mystery; there were times in which said Captain seemed almost gentle in his treatment of the blond. Some others…his annoyance was clear, but it only made Naruto smiled that much wider and Byakuya's eyes twinkle in a way that the elders inside the Kuchiki Clan had only seen gleam when in the presence of Byakuya's late wife Hisana and his adopted sister Rukia. But the Captain of the Sixth Division also made sure Naruto had the right connections inside the Gotei 13; after all he was preparing the boy to be a leader, the head of a clan and the possible Captain of the Kido Corps.

Nevertheless, the Captain of the Sixth Division never thought Naruto had met with the man before; he never thought Naruto had forged some kind of friendship with him. For Byakuya had never had he intention of introducing Ichimaru Gin to Naruto, at least not until the boy was older and maybe…just maybe, wiser.

Ichimaru Gin was someone many people didn't trust. There was something in the man…maybe it was his smile, his perpetually closed eyes, his talk in riddles or his mere presence that made shinigami wary of him. As far as the shinigami knew only three people could stand Ichimaru. His former Captain, Aizen Sousuke, his fukutaichou Kira Izuru and his childhood friend Matsumoto Rangiku.

But Naruto seemed to overlook all of these characteristics that made the man creepy for some. He just decided to even disregard Rukia's words of advice and thoughts on the matter to stretch out his hand and offered a sincere smile to Ichimaru. Ichimaru took Naruto's hand and since then Gin had visited weekly the Sixth Division to, not only speak with Kuchiki-taichou, but also to enjoy the company of Naruto.

And, just like that, time passed and Naruto kept growing, training and deepening his bonds with the different people he had gotten to know inside the Gotei 13. And, as the days transform into weeks and the weeks into months the boy found himself used to the life-style of the shinigami and, even though he didn't knew, his teachers and Kuchiki-taichou thought he was ready to be a part of the Gotei 13. Naruto was ready to become a full-fleshed shinigami.

_**-Two years later-**_

"What the hell? YAHCIRU! NARUTO! COME BACK HERE!"

By the time Naruto heard Ikkaku's angered screams he was running away with a giggling Yachiru on top of his back. Her little hands wrapped tightly around his neck while Naruto chuckled lightly. Both of them were but a blur to the passing shinigami as they ran away from the screams coming from the Eleventh Division.

"We should thank Gin-Gin." Said Yachiru while contemplating what she should do. "Does he like candies?"

"Uh…we could get him some dried persimmons." Naruto looked at Yachiru who decided it was a good idea. After all, the man had been the one to give them the permanent pink ink that Ikkaku had now all over his head.

Naruto enjoyed the weight on his shoulders though he didn't appreciate the hits in the head when he took the right direction while Yachiru point the wrong one.

"No! It's the other way, Kitsu!"

"The hell it is! Last time I almost ended up on the First Division!" Screamed Naruto to a frowning Yachiru. "I have to take the scolding from Byakuya-nii! It's this way, Yachiru!"

* * *

Kyouraku laid lazily on top of the roof of his division, he lifted his hat his lips forming a tiny amused smile as he watched Naruto Shunpo-ed away with Yachiru on top of his back behind them Renji and Ikkaku were following closed behind.

"Humph, what did they do this time?" Asked Nanao appearing from behind Kyouraku.

"Oh, by the looks of it, they decided to draw on Ikkaku-san's head again." Kyouraku put his hat down on top of his eyes. "With permanent pink ink."

Nanao pursed her lips, glaring at the now empty space of the yard of the Eight Division where Naruto and the rest had just been running.

"I really want to know who was the idiot who introduce Naruto and Kusajishi-fukutaichou." She mumbled before turning her glare to her taichou. "By the way, Sir…how do you know that?"

Kyouraku stayed still, hiding behind his hat, "Eh, you see, Nanao-chan…"

* * *

Naruto and Yachiru breathed a sigh of relief when their chasers abandoned all intends to catch them. Mainly because Renji found himself face-to-face with Kuchiki Byakuya, but also because both young shinigami had hidden away their presence long enough to get away from a now angry Byakuya.

Yachiru went back to Naruto's back, exclaiming happily to run once again. She did like the way the wind felt on her face and the blurry visions of people, buildings and other things around her. Naruto, not being able to deny Yachiru anything went back to running.

Half way to their destination the blue eyes caught sight of a familiar figure. With a mischievous smile and a fast beating of his heart, Naruto maneuvered flexing his knees, using a side wall to support himself and go straight to the figure.

Kuchiki Rukia was walking pacifically down the alley leading to her brother's division when she felt a familiar presence behind her. With a soft smile she turned around only to felt two strong arms around her, picking her up and taking her away in mere seconds.

"Good morning, Rukia-chan!" Rukia's fist closed tightly around Naruto's kosode, she lifted her head trying to glare at the boy smiling amusedly at her. Behind his blond head appeared the pink-haired one of Kusajishi Yachiru, both smiling the same way.

"Morning, Ruki!"

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Naruto's smile grew and he started letting go of Rukia pretty slowly, the girl's eyes opened wide as she realized what would happen if Naruto let go of her while they were still running.

"Are you sure, Rukia-chan?"

"Don't you dare to let me go!" She replied holding tightly onto Naruto. The boy chuckled holding Rukia safely in his arms.

"Aw, you know I wouldn't do that, Rukia-chan. You're safe with me." The comment was thrown away in a joking manner, but something inside Rukia stirred in comfort. The black-haired woman smile softly letting go of any tension as Naruto carried her wherever he was taking her.

"By the way, where are you…where are we going?"

"Oh, Gin told me he had something to show me." Naruto looked down curiously at Rukia as she tensed up at the mention of the man.

"Ichimaru-taichou, Naruto." Rukia shook her head and direct a half-heartedly glare at the blond. "Don't go calling higher officers by their name."

"But…but he told me I could! Anyway, are you okay?" This time Naruto did stop on top of a tree his blue eyes focused on the woman in his arms. Rukia fidgeted lightly for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Naruto was about to ask something else when a voice from below called their attention.

"Yare, yare…aren't you a ladies man, Naruto-kun?"

"Hello, Gin-gin!" Ichimaru Gin smiled widely as the little girl waved her hand enthusiastically before jumping down to stand beside Gin.

Naruto felt his cheeks warm as he followed Yachiru down, finally letting go of Rukia who eyed the man in front of her with the same wary expression she had from the day she met him.

"Good morning, Rukia-san. Naruto-kun…you're late."

"Good morning, Ichimaru-taichou."

"Well, I was…sidetracked." Said Naruto smiling at the man, Gin could only chuckle at the glint he saw in those blue eyes.

"I bet you were. So, are you ready?" Naruto blinked, tilting his head while shrugging.

"Sure, you still haven't told me why you want me here."

"Ah, right…well, Kuchiki-taichou was supposed to be here and direct the tour." Started saying the man, his words made Naruto perked up and Rukia just stared curious. She didn't know her brother was planning some kind of tour; she eyed the Captain with suspicion earning herself an amused snickered.

"Yare, yare…no need to look so suspicious, Rukia-san." Rukia felt her cheeks warm up as Naruto and Gin turned their attention to her. "Kuchiki-taichou has to do some…arrangements so he allowed me to take Naruto with me."

"It's no suspicion, Ichimaru-taichou." Said the girl evading the man's eyes. " I was just wondering, what kind of tour you are talking about."

"Well, Naruto-kun needs to meet the rest of the Captains inside the Gotei 13." Said Gin spreading his arms while tilting his head. "It is time for him to really get to know what each division does and who the ones in charge of them are."

"Wow, really? I'm gonna see the rest of the divisions?" Asked Naruto getting excited, beside him Yachiru was wearing the same expression grinning at the possibilities.

"Of course, of course…and we should get going, it's getting late and I want us to have lunch at the Fifth Division."

"Why the Fifth?" Gin turned around slowly letting his last words hang in the air.

"Because I want you to know my former Captain."

The blond watched Gin walk away before turning around to face Rukia. He could tell by her expression she didn't like the plan, much less the man who was giving them his back. Naruto placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder making the girl turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" As Rukia looked into deep blue eyes she wondered if she should voice her worries about the man once again. She had done so before, there was something about Ichimaru Gin that made her feel…like a prey. But Naruto seemed to be unaffected by the man, he even likes him.

"No, it's nothing." She said Naruto nodded his head feeling Yachiru's hand closing around his pulling him towards the now waiting Gin.

"Okay…so, are you coming with us?" The question caught Rukia by surprised; she smiled lightly before shaking her head.

"Sorry, Naruto I can't." The boy looked disappointed and Rukia hit him lightly on his shoulder. "I was going towards my division when you decided to kidnapped me, so now I have to explain to Ukitake-taichou why I am so late."

"Oh, sorry about that. I just saw you and thought it would be fun to surprise you." Commented Naruto smiling sheepishly. "Well, I better go before Yachiru-chan yanks my arm."

"That would be silly, why would I do that?" Asked Yachiru pulling harder on Naruto's arm. "If I do it, you won't fight Ken-chan or Q-ball the same way."

Naruto rolled his eyes while smiling amusedly at the pink-haired girl, "Well, it's nice to know your priorities, Yachiru-chan."

"I have them organized." Said the girl nodding her head. Rukia turned to Naruto; there was a small hint of nervousness as she spoke to him once again.

"I was wondering if you…would like to meet me at the southern gate, near the commercial district inside Seireitei." Naruto was taken aback by the request; nevertheless he nodded his head with a small smile.

"Sure, why there though?"

"Oh, there is this restaurant…or bar…I'm not sure, Kaien-dono told me about and I wanna try it…just thought you would like to go with me."

"Sure, sounds like fun. Then, I meet you there after I'm over with this tour." Said Naruto to a now parting Rukia who smiled back at him as Naruto waved his hand enthusiastically.

"It's a date then, Rukia-chan!"

* * *

"A date, eh?" Naruto crossed his arms, pouting lightly as Gin and Yachiru kept on teasing him all the way to the Second Division. Yachiru, of course, didn't understand half of the things Gin was saying but…it made Naruto an interesting shade of red so she was going to enjoy it while it last.

"Oh, just stop! I'm just…"Naruto huffed and glared at Gin and Yachiru who started making kissing sounds. "Ugh, seriously! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Okay, okay…"Gin placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder squeezing lightly encouraging the boy to continue with his explanation.

"She just wants to try this restaurant…is nothing like that! Anyway, Byakuya-nii would kill me if I merely suggest a date with Rukia-chan." He shook his head. "He really cares for her a lot…even if he tries to hide it behind his 'I'm-serious-because-I'm-better-than-you' face."

"Well, who would have thought you actually knew Kuchiki-taichou that well." Commented Gin chuckling at Naruto's comment.

The rest of the way inside the Second Division barracks was made in silence with the only exception of Yachiru who was babbling away jumping from one topic to the other.

Naruto eyed the main yard curiously, before him was a group of different people wearing black gear all over their bodies with only a small opening around their eyes. They were fighting, facing each other in a training drill.

"So, these are the Special Forces of Soul Society?" Asked Naruto watching with curiosity around him before turning his blue eyes to group.

"Yes, they're our version of your ninja version." Gin tilted his head massaging his chin in a contemplative gesture. "Of course, they're not as good as you right, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, they don't look like much…"

"Those are pretty bold words coming from a simple brat like yourself."

"Who are you calling brat?" As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth he turned around to be face to face to the taichou and fukutaichou of the Second Division.

Naruto's blue eyes went to the woman with short hair, cold eyes and a white haori, the symbol of her captaincy. Beside her was the owner of the voice, a huge really fat man who was munching on some kind of chips. The woman raised an eyebrow sending Naruto an indifferent glare before turning her attention to the taller man beside the blond.

"Ichimaru, Kusajishi, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, no need to be so harsh, Soi Fong-taichou." Gin waved his hand smiling at the young Captain who merely scowled waiting for an answer. "I came here to show Naruto-kun your division. But, apparently, he already knew about your main duty."

"Hi, Bee-san!" Yachiru greeted the woman with an enthusiastic voice. She then turned to Naruto smiling proudly at the boy. "Kitsu is super-smart! And super-strong, but not as strong as Ken-chan. Still he can make tons of Kitsus like him."

The woman turned her attention back to Naruto who was eyeing her with a strange gleam in his eyes. Naruto chuckled nervously while placing a hand on Yachiru's mouth.

"Ah, Yachiru-chan, stop flattering me." Replied Naruto. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Soi Fong-taichou."

"Humph, you? Strong." Naruto glared at the huge man pursing his lips as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Naruto eyed the man in front of him before asking. "By the way, who the hell are you?"

"You should show some manners, brat." Said the man puffing out his chest and pointing at himself. "I'm Omaeda Marechiyo, I'm the fukutaichou of this division."

It took a simple moment before Naruto laughed pointing at the man and then at the ninjas training, "You? The fukutaichou? Isn't this a division about stealth and police work?"

The discussion kept on going while Soi Fong centered her attention on the boy. The blond hair, the blue eyes and the familiar facial features was all she needed to know who the boy was.

"So, this is the Kazama heir?" Gin nodded watching with amusement the arguing in front of them. "I though Kuchiki was the one doing the tour?"

The woman eyed Gin suspiciously while the man merely shrugged. "I asked him to let me take Naruto with me."

"And he let you?" Soi Fong couldn't hid the surprised tingeing her voice, she couldn't hide either the skepticism in it.

"You sound surprise, Soi Fong. Why wouldn't he?" The last question was said with the familiar, creepy smile trademark of Ichimaru. The woman snorted uncrossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Who knows?" She returned her attention to the boy tilting her head. "He doesn't seem like much."

"Ah, they never do until they do something that surprises you." Commented Gin. "Aren' you going to scolded him for insulting your fukutaichou?"

"Humph, if Omaeda can't fight his own fights against someone a hundred years younger than him then…why should I?"

"As cold as always, Soi Fong."

"Why…you brat! What do you mean I'm too big and not in a good manner?" Omaeda waved his fist at Naruto who was arguing with him just as intensively. Yachiru was cheering on Naruto while the rest of the people in the yard were paying attention to the discussion.

"Hn, please…that isn't the problem." Commented Naruto crossing his arms. "I used to have a friend who was fat. His name is Akimichi Chouji and, even though he eats a lot, he can still do a good ninja work. He could even make different parts of his body bigger than their normal size."

Naruto glared at the man in front of him, "I bet you can't even do that…"

Gin snickered turning his head away as So Fong looked clearly perturbed at the implications of that comment. Omaeda was red with embarrassment and anger before answering back to Naruto.

"You little pervert!"

"Who are you calling pervert?" Exclaimed Naruto making a simple hand sign while smiling wolfishly at the man. "Ha, I show you pervert!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I don't think that's wise." Said Gin stopping Naruto from performing a well-known jutsu to the man. Soi Fong raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she realized there was a small, faint blush adorning the Third Division Taichou's cheeks.

Now, that was interesting. What could the blond know to get this reaction from Ichimaru?

"Argh, who the hell are you brat anyway? What are you doing here?"

"Omaeda, meet the future head of the Kazama Clan." Omaeda went immediately silent as his taichou started talking. The man eyed the boy in front of him with a mixture of fear and anger. "Uzumaki Naruto."

While Omaeda and Naruto glared at each other Soi Fong let grey eyes focus on Naruto while her frown deepened. Pursing her lips she merely crossed her arms.

"So, _this_ is the future head clan?" Omaeda snorted. "He doesn't look like much."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Ichimaru who spoke before him.

"Now, that isn't really nice. Naruto-kun is a formidable shinigami in the making."

"I see then, let's see what the future Kazama head can do against my men." Proclaimed Soi Fong nodding towards her three of her men who readied themselves to fight. "Let's see if those ninja are better than the ones I've trained so far."

"N-No wait No…" Naruto watched with horror lurking in his eyes he was at the very centered of a three-cell man attacking him from different directions.

* * *

"I still don't think this was funny." Naruto was pouting, his arms crossed as Yachiru giggled and Gin chuckled amusedly.

"I thought it was pretty funny. Dontcha agree, Yachiru-chan?" Yachiru nodded her head.

"Yep, Kitsu did win in the end. Didn't he?"

"I didn't win…" Huffed Naruto glaring at Gin. "Ichimaru-taichou merely remembered we should keep going to the rest of the divisions."

"Aw, don't be like that, Naru-kun" Gin wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "It was a good exercise and now you've just showed Soi Fong-taichou how good you really are."

"That woman was ready to kill me! I don't understand why you keep mentioning Yoruichi-ch…" Naruto trailed off looking aside as he bit his tongue before he could finish the sentence. "I mean, why you decided to mention Shihoin Yoruichi to her."

Gin shoot Naruto a curious glance but decide not to comment on Naruto's lightly slip. They arrived to a new building, Naruto watched with curiosity as he saw the number twelve draw on the huge white door leading to the division barracks. While Naruto may have certain knowledge about the Captain of the Second Division, his knowledge about the man behind the leadership of the Twelve was still a mystery.

He only knew three things about him. The first and most important of them all: He was a total freak. The second: he knew Yoruichi-chan. The third: He was the head of the Research and Development Institute a branch that had been founded by Yoruichi's best friend Urahara Kisuke.

"This is…" Started Gin with a melodramatic movement of his hand only to be cut off by Naruto.

"…The Twelve Division barracks, home of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute as well as the division in charge of developing new technology and spiritual tools."

Naruto smirked at a gobsmacked Gin, looking smugly as he beat Gin with the explanation. The man lowered his hands, cocking his head while opening his eyes a little bit. Naruto suddenly found himself looking into Ichimaru's light blue eyes.

"No fair, how did you know that, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, well…I…mmm…" Naruto thought over for a good explanation as to how he knew about the Twelve. "I…read about it? Was pretty curious to…know about this particular division?"

The blond wanted to smack himself on the forehead. It was the most stupid explanation that had left his mouth in forever. He tried to look nonchalantly, focusing his attention on Yachiru who was looking above the wall inside the division barracks. Gin for his part raised an eyebrow while dropping his smile.

"Ah, I see…"

"Anyway, I really don't wanna know this division…I've seen the man behind them. Total creep, clown face…" Naruto nodded towards Yachiru. "And, I don't think he wants Yachiru-chan near his division after she spilled some water and apple juice all over his fancy machines."

Gin chuckled shaking his head, "So, you've been there before?"

"Out of curiosity, besides Yachiru-chan wanted to show me something…" Naruto resumed his walking moving past Gin to the next division.

It wasn't until they were in front of the Seventh Division doors that Ichimaru Gin decided to speak once again. He waited for Yachiru to enter the place running dragging her zanpakutou behind her. Naruto stopped frozen in place as Gin's words reach his ears making him wonder what the man had meant by them.

"You know, Naruto-kun? Curiosity killed the black cat." Naruto's eyes opened wide, the boy had his head down but still he could feel Gin moving past him. "You should be really careful…then again, cats are said to have nine tails, right? Oh, no wait…I mean nine lives…"

Once Naruto caught up to Gin the man was standing at the threshold of a small living room. In the very center was a huge figure with another one, this one smaller almost as tall as Gin.

"Ah, here he is." Gin placed a hand on Naruto making the boy tensed up. "Naruto-kun, allow me to introduce you to Komamura-taichou, Captain of the Seventh Division and Tosen-taichou, Captain of the Ninth Division."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Naruto bowing lightly.

"Ah, yes, you're Kuchiki-taichou's protégé, are you not?" Asked the huge figured with the helmet on top of his head.

"Eh, yes that's right." The boy stood there talking with Komamura while eying the captain curiously, beside Komamura, Tousen directed his attention to Gin then to Naruto.

Being blind prevented him from actually seeing both of them, but Tousen had never had a problem with seeing shinigami or other spirits for the way their spiritual pressure felt. He could even make an effort and put some 'color' to say presence. Ichimaru have always had a cold, unreadable silver presence. It was a presence that told Tousen the man was hiding something, that he had more than second intentions when he did things. In few words, it made Tousen aware he didn't trust Ichimaru Gin; it didn't matter how much Aizen seemed to confide in him.

The boy, though…he certainly felt different and Tousen was receiving mixed signals coming from him. Uzumaki Naruto was like a turbulence of multicolored energy; if he tried harder he could feel coldness devoid of any feeling whereas the surface, the most immediate presence of the boy felt warm and welcoming. Tousen frowned at the familiarity the boy seemed to have with Gin, the boy seemed to disregard any formality once he had gotten use to others. The boy who faced and challenged Kenpachi…perhaps, another monster in the making? Someone just as ruthless and savage as the Eleventh Division Captain?

"Oh, no, I don't think that would be a good idea…" Naruto was starting to back down when the firm palm of Gin pushed him forward to the table where Komamura was waiting with a shogi game.

Naruto glared at Gin, Yachiru sat beside him with a finger on her lower lip and a tiny frown on her face. Komamura cocked his head to the side and indicate the game board.

"It would really please me if you accompanied me on this game." Komamura turned to the other Captains and indicated two other vacant cushions. "Please, Tousen, Ichimaru sit. Let's enjoy the game. Uzumaki-san, would you like some tea?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly ruffling his hair while shooting glares Gin's way. "It's Naruto, Komamura-taichou. And, sure…I could use some tea."

"Very well," Komamura rang a small bell he had to his side before turning his attention to Naruto. Not that the boy could tell exactly, seeing as the man in front of him was wearing that huge helmet covering his face.

"Now, let's see if Ichimaru's words are truthful or you are just being modest." Naruto merely sighed stopping Yachiru's hand before the girl could get one of the pieces on her mouth.

"Don't eat them, Yachiru-chan…or else, I won't be able to play." He mumbled to a now pouting Yachiru. Naruto turned his blue eyes to the girl before putting a small bag of candies. "Here, you can eat while you help me out."

"Oh, Okay! Mmmmm," Yachiru put her finger back to her lower lip before smiling happily. "Can you use Ryuujin to win?"

* * *

"I hate you." Naruto was dragging himself behind a still very amused Gin. "I really do. I hate you."

"Ah, why do you sound so mad? Didn't you have fun?" Naruto sent an annoy glare towards Gin pointing an accusing finger to him.

"No! You did it on purpose! And then…then you dare to say I'm good at Mahjong! Three hours, Ichimaru-taichou! Three hours!" By now Naruto was screaming still blaming Gin. "As if that wasn't enough I'm still sore because of my encounter with the crazy lady and her minions from the Second squad."

"Mah, didn't Byakuya teach you a noble like yourself shouldn't scream in the middle of the street?" Commented Gin in a normal tone of voice, raising his arms to his shoulders, shrugging lightly.

Naruto stopped his tirade to look around, while the street wasn't full, there were some shinigami who went sending curious stares their way. The blond felt his cheeks go warm before he straighten himself up.

"I still hate you." He mumbled to which Gin merely smiled wider while wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Well, let me make it up to you with a fine lunch. I know just the dish that would make you un-hated me"

"It's that even a word?" Asked Naruto glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Gin, the blond couldn't help but feel his lips twitched upwards in an attempted to smile at the man's antics.

Gin nodded his head with a convinced expression; he took the blond down the alley before turning him around so the both of them were standing in front of the Fifth Division. "I bet Aizen-taichou is dying to meet you."

Naruto knew he wasn't pretty smart.

There really wasn't any need for Sakumo-sensei to tell him after a frustrating session about how the angle of the hand, with the constant speed and the force of both the gravity and the intent behind the attack made it stronger or weaker. Really, Naruto learnt through experience not boring sessions of talk and complex images…or not so complex drawings like the ones Rukia used to explain some table etiquette to him.

During lunch Naruto had something pretty clear: his instincts were sending warnings to his brain about the man in front of him. Naruto couldn't understand completely, the man was harmless. Sure, he was a Capitan, but wearing those glasses, that kind smile, his soft melodic voice…well, he seemed to perfect.

The whole time the man seemed pretty interested about Naruto's former life. He was curious about what Naruto did and how he had come to know about Soul Society. Naruto answer as shortly as he could, not really giving too much information remembering Kakashi's first lesson: A ninja never reveals too much about themselves. But Aizen had always wore the same twinkling in his brown eyes, the one Naruto had seen countless of times in the eyes of those villagers who wanted to harm him but had acted as if they wanted to be Naruto's friends. It didn't matter if Naruto gave enough information it was as if Aizen was pretty satisfied with the answers.

Naruto forced a smile as the man served another cup of tea bringing some more candies that Yachiru was ready to dive in.

"Do you enjoy your life here in Soul Society, Naruto-kun?" Aizen directed his eyes to the blond, his gentle smile adorning his features.

Naruto shrugged taking a sip from his cup before sweeping his eyes around the room. The girl, Hinamori Momo, was diverting her attention between Aizen and Naruto while Gin seemed distract with Yachiru, both trying to get to the last dango.

"It's different from what I expected." Said Naruto cocking his head to the right while scratching his cheek. "But I've met people in here that had been good to me and I owe them a great deal."

"I see." Aizen nodded his head while taking a sip from his own cup. "It is pretty important to have loved ones you can be with. Right, Hinamori-kun?"

Hinamori felt her cheeks warm up, "Yes, Aizen-taichou. You…you taught me once that loyalty and affections should be given to those who deserve it, those who show us the same thing."

Naruto frowned at her words, Aizen cocked an eyebrow chuckling lightly, "It seems you have your own opinion about it, Naruto-kun."

"Well, it's just…Sometimes you love someone, or well you gave your loyalty to people who may not deserve it." Naruto choose his words carefully knowing perfectly well that all eyes in the room were focused on him. He felt anxious as if there was something else to the meeting, as if he was being watched with a scrutiny reserved only to spies.

But as Naruto spoke he couldn't help remembered Haku who had devoted his life to Zabuza or to Itachi who Naruto still held to some degree in his heart. Even to Sasuke, after everything that had happened Naruto still thought of him as a brother.

"Sometimes, you just gave your loyalty and your affections to those who show you a glimpse of hope or acceptance." Naruto shrugged before smiling brightly to the room. "But, tell me Aizen-taichou, was Ichimaru-taichou as mischievous as he is right now?"

"Eh, no fair, Naruto-kun!" Aizen laughed making Hinamori giggled softly while Gin pout.

"Well, he certainly has been kind of mischievous since the first moment I met him." Said Aizen sending a side glance to Ichimaru. "But, that's part of his charm. Don't you agree, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Gin walked behind Naruto with a thoughtful expression on his face. The visit to the Fifth Squad had turned out to be quite unexpected. For all the time he had spent beside Naruto he could tell there was something bothering the blond. Something in the Fifth Squad left him wary.

_Quite intelligent the little man. Don't you think Gin?_

Gin scratched his chin nodding his head, agreeing with his Zanpakutou's words. Naruto turned around sending a curious look Gin's way.

"Now, what?" He asked yawning lightly, Gin's smile grew as he pushed his chest forward and point ahead of him.

"Now, we're going to my favorite division."

"Uh? Your division?" Asked Naruto making Gin's fox like smile to just drop in mock horror.

"No! Of course no! Whatever gave you the idea?" Naruto sweat dropped as he eyed Gin suspiciously.

"Is your division, isn't it?" Gin squeezed Naruto's shoulder shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm talkin' about the Tenth Division." Naruto blinked with curiosity lurking inside his blue eyes.

He had heard about the Tenth Division, of course. But there wasn't anything spectacular about it that he could remember. He tried to remember what Byakuya had told him about their Captain and the Vice-Captain but he couldn't remember much.

"What's so special about it?" Asked Naruto turning towards Gin, then a sudden thought appeared in his head and Naruto smirked at Gin. "Ah, is you girlfriend in that division?"

Yachiru popped up from behind Naruto giggling as she commented, "Boobies-chan is there and Shiro-taichou too."

"Shiro-taichou? Boobies?" Naruto shook his head while looking at Yachiru. "Do they know you're calling them like that?"

"Of course they do! Silly, Kitsu."

Gin shook his head resuming their walk towards the Tenth Division barracks. "Ran-chan ain't my girlfriend."

It was the way he said it what stopped any remark Naruto may have had to the comment. The blond eyed Gin wondering as the man shrugged while speaking.

"She is an old and dear friend." Gin turned back to smile at Naruto. "I know you'll like her."

Again, there was something in Gin's tone, in his words, that made Naruto scowl. What was happening with Gin? But whatever Naruto could have asked or said was cut short as they stood in front of the Tenth Division's main door.

"Well, here we are. Let's meet with Ran-chan and Hitsugaya-han."

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat comfortably at his desk. His hand was grabbing some of the Bio's from the outstanding students in the Shino Academy. By the end of next week each division would have to decide between the 16 candidates who had obtained Shikai way before they graduated. They marks were just as excellent and their time in the Shino Academy was marked with countless recommendations from the different teachers.

Hitsugaya frowned at the number of those who had obtain Shikai, or said they got it. The young Captain knew there was a big difference between knowing the name of your zanpakutou, releasing Shikai and actually being able to manipulate your zanpakutou. Next week he would find out who was lying or who need serious training. For now his only worry was to see how efficient they were in other matters. So far, the young taichou was only interested in one.

Hitsugaya put the file out and watched the picture of the young man before focusing on his marks. He was, by far, the Rookie of the year. There wasn't a single dark mark in his report and, by the looks of it the young man had an ice-type zanpakutou. Hitsugaya re-read the report carefully to not miss anything about him. After two years he had obtained his zanpakutou and was ready to graduate. Much faster than the rest of his classmates who had spent at least five years at the Academy.

Toshiro frowned as he re-counted the files. He only had fifteen reports; the number sixteenth was nowhere to be seen; when he had mentioned it he had been told Kuchiki would clarify it later that week. So far the man hadn't appeared at his doorstep. Just as Toshiro was about to leave the document in his hand he felt a familiar spiritual pressure approached him from behind.

"_Taichoouu!" _Hitsugaya had enough time to twitch in annoyance before he was assault, from behind, by his overly excited fukutaichou. "Taichou, what are you doing?"

"Matsumoto! Let go of me!" Toshiro tried to free himself while waving away the file. Matsumoto watched with curiosity before taking it away from her taichou.

"Oh, wow…who is this?" The woman leered at the picture while Toshiro sent an angry glared at the woman before recovering the file. "He is rather cute. Can I keep the pic?"

"No! You certainly can't keep the picture!" Exclaimed Toshiro slightly annoyed, he growled when he discovered Rangiku had taken the picture with her. Stretching his hand to her, the woman pouted before giving it back.

"This is one of the Academy students that would be competing next week." Replied Toshiro scowling at his fukutaichou. "You should know this, since you read the same reports and had filled in the right paperwork about our recommendations. Right?"

"Uh, well…" Matsumoto looked sheepishly at her little taichou who was sending dead glares her way.

"Don't even answer." He replied pointing behind his back to her desk. "Your work has been waiting for you since early this morning when I ordered you explicitly to do it before midday."

"But, Taichou…" Matsumoto was whining but Toshiro looked at her unimpressed. His eyebrow raised just a small fraction as he sense three presences approaching his office.

'_Perfect. As if I haven't enough distraction as it is…' _But, even as he thought this, Toshiro couldn't place the third presence accompanying Ichimaru. He sure as hell could spot Kusajishi's anywhere but usually the pink-haired menace was beside Kenpachi…this time however…

"…And then I say yes, because let's face it, I wouldn't say no to free drinks." Toshiro blinked slightly confused before turning his frowning face to Matsumoto.

"What are you talking about?" Matsumoto crossed her arms leaning forward to hit Toshiro with her bosom making the boy moved away and glared at her.

"Taichou, weren't you paying attention? That's really rude!"

"Matsumoto! Stop this nonsense right now and get to work!"

"Yare, yare, Ran-chan, are you bothering Hitsugaya-han again?" Both high officers of the Tenth Division turned to the open door. There leaning against the threshold was Ichimaru Gin smiling at the both of them.

"Don't you usually knock when you enter another's office, Ichimaru-taichou?" Hitsugaya Toshiro eyed the man in front of him while stepping forward.

Matsumoto merely watched as Gin smiled wider while entering the office. "The door was open."

"Humph, no it was not." Replied a new voice from behind the man, then a blond boy appeared behind Ichimaru, he was rolling his eyes before directing his attention to the inside of the office and the two people in it.

"I told you to knock before entering." Replied Naruto. "That's why Byakuya-nii is always glaring at you."

"Hi! Boobies-chan! Shiro-taichou!" Yachiru jumped up holding tightly onto Naruto's neck.

Hitsugaya's eyes were on the blond, the one he didn't know as he opened his mouth to speak. "Ichimaru-Taichou. Kusajishi-fukutaichou, may I ask what are you doing here?"

Naruto, for the first time, turned his complete attention to the white-haired boy in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, letting them sweep up and down the boy's figure. From his white hair to his white haori, to the green sash holding his zanpakutou to his back and finally taking in the round, almost, childish face.

"You're shorter than me!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed startling Hitsugaya; Matsumoto opened her eyes in horror as she felt the temperature in the room drop dramatically. "No way! You're a Captain? But…but …you're a kid!"

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" Naruto blinked before smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry, Byakuya-nii would be really angry at my lack of manners." The changed in mood wasn't lost to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto who were more than a little confused about it. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

"…Future head of the Kazama Clan and Captain of the Kidou Corps." Finished Gin for him.

"Hey! That's my line!" Hitsugaya saw the interaction with sharp eyes, never once he stopped analyzing the interaction between the boy and Ichimaru.

"So, you're the Kazama hair." Spoke Hitsugaya bowing lightly to the blond. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Division."

"Man, you're really short." Mumbled Naruto while eying the blond. Toshiro felt his eyebrow twitched at the remark as he sent a glare to the boy.

"Please, don't mistake yourself with my appearance…" Naruto waved away Toshiro's words interrupting the now irritated Captain.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't do that. Appearances can be deceiving. That's the first ninja rule." Naruto shrugged. "I just never thought you could get to such a high position while still being so young."

"Ah, but taichou here is just a prodigy!" Interrupted the woman for the first time, Rangiku grabbed Toshiro from behind earning herself a soft blush and an irritated glance.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, the beautiful and most incredible fukutaichou of the Tenth Division." Said the woman winking to Naruto. "Pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-kun."

"Ah, so you're 'Ran-chan', Ichimaru-taichou was talking about." Said Naruto putting on his most charming smiled, he eyed Gin with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes, remembering to the letter what Kyouraku, Ukitake and even Ero-sennin had taught him.

"He was a complete liar." Said Naruto to Rangiku who raised an eyebrow at the blond's bluntness. "You are even more beautiful that he let on. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Matsumoto Rangiku laughed before grabbing the boy and hugging him tightly to her chest while commenting on his sweet talk; clearly amused and charmed by the boy. Naruto looked slightly embarrassed as he returned Rangiku's smile earning himself some withering looks for the other two males in the room. Yachiru, however, was more subtle as she hit Naruto in the head pouting.

"Did you forget about me, Kitsu-Kitsu?"

"Oh, Kitsu?" Asked Rangiku moving from behind Toshirou while centering her attention on Naruto and Yachiru. The pink-haired girl nodded her head while pointing at Naruto.

"Kitsu can transform into a red fox with the…mmmfff…" Naruto covered the girl's mouth chuckling nervously.

"Ah, Yachiru-chan is just referring to the marks on my cheeks." Said Naruto while taking his hand before Yachiru had the chance to bite him.

Rangiku giggled while pinching his cheeks making the blond blush lightly at the contact.

"They do make you look cute, Uzumaki-kun. But I wouldn't say you look like a fox…more like a cat."

"Well, I haven't felt so ignored by Ran-chan since Hitsugaya-han became Her Captain." Matsumoto turned her attention to Gin, her lips quirking upwards shaking her head in amusement.

Toshiro sighed while looking at each and every occupant of his office. "Well, I haven't felt so ignored in my own division and office since…ever. Now, care to explain to me what the three of you are doing in here?"

"I was showin' young and impressionable, Naruto-kun here." Started Gin placing both his hands on top of Naruto's shoulders. At Yachiru's kick Gin placated the girl with a smiled.

"And Yachiru-chan was helping too." Yachiru nodded her head, Toshirou rolled his eyes while Rangiku and Naruto chuckled. "We were showin' and introducin' Naruto-kun to the different divisions. After all, he is the only one who doesn't figure in the Shino Academy files."

"Oh, I know!" Matsumoto hit her left palm with her right closed fist. "Tea. We need tea and sweets."

"Yay! Ran-chan does know how to hold a party!"

Before Toshirou could stop the woman she was already half way out of the office with a very eager and excited Yachiru behind her. Gin moved aside settling himself on the sofa while placing his hands behind his head.

"Tea does sound appealing, doesn't it?"

Toshirou sighed relief as his unexpected visitors left, he sat heavily on his chair while his teal eyes fell on the files he had been watching early in the afternoon. Frowning Toshiro remembered Gin's words.

'_So, the Kazama heir is the last competitor.' _There was something at the back of his mind that was bothering Hitsugaya Toshirou. Something Kusajishi had said and something he had remembered hearing two years ago. The boy himself had a different kind of 'feel' to him.

_Are you sure you're suspicions about the boy had nothing to do with the fact your fukutaichou flirted with him?_

'_Shut up.' _Hyourinmaru chuckled making Toshiro scowl.

_Don't worry, Master. I heard from Haineko you're her favorite funny-sized man to press against that heavenly valley of hers._

'_Ugh, I say shut up, Hyourinmaru!' _Toshiro hated the warm he felt on his cheeks and the tinge of red he was sure was adorning his cheeks.

"Taichou? Why are you blushing?" Hitsugaya massaged the bridged of his nose at the smirk that appeared on his fukutaichou's face while he tried to conceal his blush. Stupid Hyourinmaru.

* * *

Night was already falling.

The shinigami in charge of the afternoon shift were walking around, some were lightning the street lamps while others were doing surveillance.

Ichimaru Gin stopped at the nearest street facing it before turning his attention to Naruto. They part ways at this very place but before Naruto could say anything Gin put a small package from under his haori. Naruto took the package with a puzzle expression.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." Naruto gasped lifting his head to stare at Gin.

"W-what?"

"Today is October the 10th, isn't it?" Asked Gin smiling at the boy before riffling his hair. "I knew ya would be turnin' 14 today so that's why I asked Byakuya to let me give you the tour."

"My…birthday." Naruto lowered his eyes to the package hearing Gin chuckled beside him and urging him to open his present. Nodding mutely Naruto started opening it, focusing his attention on the paper covering the solid material of his gift.

"Hope ya like your birthday present." Said Gin to a shock Naruto.

Naruto saw it was a small, wooden, chest-like object. It was closed and Naruto found a switch almost invisible at one of the sides of the square object. There was a soft click and the wooden chest opened. Naruto gasped grabbing tightly onto the object in his hand; there looking back at him were two different pictures with a set of eyes all looking into the camera.

The first picture, the one that had him feeling the sting of tears in his eyes was one in which Yugao was hugging him from behind, her cheek against his. Both of them were smiling at the camera while Naruto had on his arms the familiar black cat. The three of them had taken that picture on a day like this one. His eight birthday. He traced Yugao's face with his fingertips before turning his attention to the next picture.

This one was taken at the Ninja Academy, the same year Naruto had graduated. He almost missed the picture as he was told the wrong hour and the wrong day. It was only thanks to Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru he made it. Much to the displeasure of the man taking the picture. He watched as Chouji passed an arm around his neck from one side and Kiba did the same on the other side. Leaning lazily against Naruto was Shikamaru a small smile gracing his features while Naruto, Kiba and Chouji grinned widely to the camera. Of course there were more people there. He could recognize Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino and Sasuke. All of them.

"How did…?" Naruto's question was cut short as he noticed he was alone. Yachiru had left a long time ago. Now Gin had left making Naruto snickered before putting the photo frame inside his kosode.

* * *

Naruto's date with Rukia had to be postponed , however, as Byakuya had something prepared.

The man had fixed his place to host a small dinner in honor of Naruto's fourteenth birthday. While the blond was slightly disappointed about it, he couldn't deny he did enjoy the dinner. He got to see his uncle, Kyouraku and Ukitake along with some other members of the Kuchiki and the Kazama clan.

It wasn't until later that night he discovered there was something else waiting for him on top of his bed. Here had never gotten gifts; at least, not so many that would be important for him. Yoruichi and Yugao had been the only ones to bother to give him something. Here, his uncle, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Gin and even Rukia and Byakuya had made sure to give him something.

Byakuya's gift was resting on top of his bed and Naruto eyed the big packaged with curiosity.

"It's a little something I thought you may enjoy." The voice startled Naruto who turned around to see Byakuya watching him from the open door of his room. "However, I would like you to use it next Friday."

"Uh, next Friday? Any reason as to why?" Asked Naruto with his voice filled with curiosity.

"Yes, next Friday you will be showing what you had learnt so far and finally become a part of the Gotei 13"

"What? Are you- are you serious?" Naruto's excitement was evident and Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I joke with something like this?" He asked before continuing. "You have proven to us you're capable and can control yourself to a level you weren't capable the first time you arrived here."

Byakuya turned around ready to leave the room when Naruto's voice stopped him, "Byakuya-nii, do you really think I'm ready?"

Byakuya didn't bother to turn around he just resumed his walking while letting his answer hang in the air.

"If I didn't believe I wouldn't bother letting you know the rest of the divisions or nominated you for the test next week."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had learnt time in Soul Society tended to be unpredictable.

Sometimes it would just be way to fast. Some others way too slow. And some others you didn't even notice the change.

As he looked himself on the mirror he noticed some of those time related changes applied to him. While it was true time for a person was pretty different Naruto did feel the changes in him. His hair was just a tad long, rebel as always all around his head. His face wasn't as round and full of baby fat as it used to be but it wasn't the face of a young adult either. It just seemed frozen between becoming and adult and still being a child. He was taller, of course, that didn't change which Naruto thank to whoever had helped with that. But still…if he were to say something about ageing he would say his eyes were the only proof about the process.

"Naruto? Are you ready?" The blond lifted his head and through the mirror he saw Rukia standing behind him. He grinned at her nodding his head with conviction ad resolution.

"Yeah, let's go."

A week had passed and, after two years, he was going to finally be a part of the Gotei 13. He would now, formally, start his life as a full-fledged shinigami. He saw Kazama Arashi waiting for them beside Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Are you ready?" Asked Arashi to Naruto.

"Of course I am!" Arashi chuckled at the enthusiasm in which Naruto said it.

"Okay then, let me see your wrist."

"Uh, my wrists?" Asked Naruto lifted them before remembering the seals. Rukia eyed with curiosity the scene wondering exactly what was happening.

"Today you have to fight with everything you are, Naruto." Commented Arashi grabbing Naruto's wrist in each of his hands. "You're going to show them, remember?"

"Yes, I do."

"_Release." _Naruto bit his lower lip as he felt it. His reiatsu mingled with the chakra he had learnt to control. It was just for a moment he felt it released wildly before he applied the control he had learnt.

"Now, you don't have anything to stop your full potential."

Naruto smirked closing his fists nodding his head, "Yosh! Let's do this! Come on, Rukia-chan!"

The blond didn't even wait for an answer as he grabbed Rukia's hand and started dragging her away. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow following at a normal paced along with a chuckling Arashi.

It didn't take them long to reach the Shino Academy. Byakuya stood behind Naruto glaring at the boy before Naruto noticed the sudden changed. He turned around to see Byakuya glaring and Arashi shaking his head.

"Uh, what is it?" Both, Naruto and Rukia were clearly confused as to what could possibly irritated Byakuya.

"Naruto, where is your zanpakutou?"

* * *

"Uzumaki, what are you doing here?" To say Hitsugaya Toshirou was surprised would be an understatement. The boy was supposed to be with Kuchiki up in the Captain's stand.

"Uh, well…you see…I was just getting to the Captain's stand when Byakuya-nii pointed out to me I have forgotten my zanpakutou." Naruto chuckled while tying the sash tightly under the clasp from his Hitai-ate. "Byakuya-nii was kinda mad."

"I wonder why." Mumbled Toshirou shaking his head. "How did you forget your own zanpakutou when you have such an important test?"

"Hey! That's funny." Exclaimed Naruto with wide opened eyes.

"What is it?"

"Byakuya-nii said the exact same thing." Toshirou didn't know if be amused by the boy or mildly irritated. He decided to remain impassive resuming his walk with the boy now beside him.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-taichou, I heard you have to make the same test a long time ago. Is it true?" Hitsugaya looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes." Naruto crossed his arms closing his eyes softly. Toshiro noticed the tensing of his shoulders and the clenching of Naruto's jaw. He decided to ask the boy, "Are you nervous?"

The question was unexpected by not unwelcome, Naruto shook his head showing a toothy grin. "Of course not! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I've been getting ready for this since my arrival to Soul Society!"

Naruto's voice raised above the silence making Hitsugaya winced at the loudness of the boy. He eyed Naruto before huffing.

"There is no reason to be nervous. Is just a test to see how good you are with your zanpakutou and your abilities."

"Yeah, but you graduated in less than a year." Replied Naruto. "You are called by everyone a genius…Must be easier than just working your ass off to get there. And must be really easy to just fill in the expectations of everyone else."

Something inside Toshirou stirred as memories of the past invaded his mind. Things hadn't been easy for him the first time around. The contrary applied to his case, other students didn't appreciate the fact he was good in everything he did. They hated the fact he had obtained shikai when others had just starting to hear the voice of their zanpakutou. Had he made a wrong judgment about the boy walking beside him?

"Is it hard?" Toshiro stopped with his back to Naruto; after a moment of silent hesitation Toshirou turned his head looking back at the blond. Naruto looked back at Toshiro before continuing. "Is it hard to try and be the best when you're young and they think you would forever be an immature little brat?"

The words leaving Uzumaki caught Toshirou by surprised; knowing who the boy was made Toshirou assumed he would be just as proud and arrogant as Byakuya. Maybe make him as unbearable as those other nobles he had met before. Uzumaki was certainly different, unpredictable always looking to shock and break everyone's expectations or pre-formed perceptions of him.

"It's never easy." Commented Toshirou, shrugging as he turned his body completely to face Naruto. "But, does it really matter? As long as you know you're the best, that you can do better than what they expected of you, nothing else matters."

Naruto smirked closing his fist before making an enthusiastic movement with his arm.

"Okay! You're right, I'm so gonna beat some ass down there." Naruto patted Toshiro on his back. "Wow, Gin was right…you're pretty good giving advice, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toshiro opened his eyes at the final revelation before feeling a slightly pushed from Naruto.

"We better hurry, I think they're about to start."

'_Who the hell taught this kid manners?'_

* * *

Naruto sat beside Byakuya mumbling at the different fights happening below the stand. Some of the shinigami down there were really good; while some others were just stupid and so bad Naruto actually rolled his eyes screaming a couple of times. Behind him the rest of the Captains and fukutaichou were discussing each and every one of the participants. Every word, every recommendation, every mention of their abilities was meant to lead to the final decision as to where the shinigami would be placed.

"He is sloppy and let's his opponent take advantage." Commented Hitsugaya watching attentively.

"Ah, that may be true but there is strength behind his attacks." Replied Kyouraku.

"Yes, but power without control is useless."

"So, to the Eleventh then? Ruthless and full of powerful and out of the mark attacks." Commented Tousen with a sneer on his face. Kenpachi snorted while looking bored at the same time.

"What would you know about power, Blind-boy?"

"I think I know more about power than you about justice and manners." Kenpachi glared at Tousen who was sending an impassive expression Zaraki's way. Ukitake waved his hand in a placating gesture while smiling nervously.

"Now, now…this about choosing some of this young shinigami for one of our divisions. No need to fight."

"Humph, well I think the guy is an idiot." Mumbled Naruto his voice was just loud enough for people sitting beside him to hear him. "I mean, not only did he scream the name of his zanpakutou he started listing each and every one of the techniques he had learnt so far."

"I agree." Said Byakuya nodding his head in approval. "He made unnecessary comments about him and his zanpakutou; his opponent has been using the knowledge to his advantage."

"Well, I suggest you don't go round screaming the name of your zanpakutou either." Rukia sent a cheeky smiled Naruto's way before bumping her shoulder against his.

"Now, it offends me greatly you will think something like that, Rukia-chan." Mumbled Naruto smiling back. "I'll do better than anyone down there."

"You better…because you're next." Naruto's eyes opened wide as he look down watching as the shinigami who had been fighting bowed to the Captain's stand and left the arena. Ikkaku was calling for him and Naruto stood up fast.

"Damn, Okay…uh…a kiss for good luck, Rukia-chan?" The commented earn a few chuckles from Ukitake and Kyouraku, a soft blush from Rukia and a dead glare from Byakuya. "Right, no kiss then."

Taking a deep breath he smiled wolfishly at them before turning around and jumping down from the balcony to the arena. Rukia snorted while leaning over the rail.

"Couldn't he use the door?"

Naruto looked back up grinning at Rukia and Renji, he heard someone moving beside him turning around he discovered Ikkaku nodding his head to the side.

"Are you ready?" Naruto nodded and stood up anxiously waiting.

It took a moment but then he saw a figure approaching very slowly. Naruto narrowed his eyes to focus on the person approaching him. It didn't take long before the figure was at the perfect range for him to see it clearly and Naruto's heart stopped beating for a second. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widen with shock.

"I…It can't be…" He mumbled as he saw the figure approached him. For a moment he clearly forgot where he was and the fate of the person in front of him.

But even if distance and time had passed the young man in front of him hadn't changed much. He still wore that tender, gently smile; his eyes were open with just a glint of wickedness in them. His hair was as long as ever but this time he had put it up in a ponytail. The only remarkable difference in his appearance was the outfit. Black standard clothes for the shinigami, the sword attached to his left side.

"Well, I was really hoping I would get the chance to fight you again, Naruto-kun." The boy looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "I'm glad I got to finally see you."

"H-Haku?"

* * *

**AN:** So, what do you think about it? Did you like the end? Did you like the way Naruto meet the other divisions? I have to admit I have my doubts but...oh, well. I hope you enjoy it.

-Han: Is a japanese suffix and it works the same way as the '-san' suffix. Only this one is usually use in the kansai dialected and Ichimaru tended to use it alot in the manga and at the very begining of the anime.

Next chapter Haku and Naruto would fight. You guys would see (And I would love to hear your ideas) in which Division Naruto and Haku would end up in. You will get a glance at the Shinobi world.

Hope you like this chapter. Opinions, comments and good (polite) criticism is always very welcomed.

Don't forget to comment!


	19. The Turning Point

**AN: **I want to thank you all guys for the comments and for reading my story. I'm glad, so far, you like it. Right now I don't have easy access to internet so writing and trying to publish this chapter has been kind of difficult. Here is another chapter, hope you like it. Remember English isn't my mother tongue so I apologize for any grammar, spellling or other funny mistake.

So, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Turning Point: **

**The path to the right direction**

"Why do you sound so surprise, Naruto-kun?" Haku smiled at the boy while taking a few steps forward to finally stop a few centimeters away.

Naruto hadn't stopped watching the boy, disbelieved and some other emotions flashing in his blue eyes.

"After what happened at the bridge this was the most obvious outcome." Continued Haku while stretching his arms and pointing at himself.

"You're…I mean I never thought…"Naruto shook his head snickering. "How?"

"Ichimaru-taichou. He brought me here himself." Haku lifted his eyes to the Captain's stand before returning his attention to the blond. "I was ready to accept my destiny. The fate of such a person like me…but, you Naruto? What happened?"

There was no mistaking the melancholy in Haku's voice no the sorrow in his eyes as he thought about his life and he thought about Naruto's one. The blond was about to reply when Ikkaku cleared his throat shooting annoyed glares to the both of them.

"Oi! This is a fight not a social meeting." He said pointing his sheath zanpakutou at the both of them. "Either you fight or I make you."

"Okay, okay…Gee…"Naruto smirked as he nodded his head to the Captain's stand and the rest of the people watching them. "I guess we have to fight, ne?"

"I guess we do." Haku smiled as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

"How about we teach him how we do it in our world?"

Haku had only a second to react as Naruto launched himself straight forward to him. The black-haired boy couldn't help the open eyes and the shock registering in them as he felt the full impact of the attack. Not only that, Haku noticed he was dealing with a much stronger, faster and calculating Naruto that he had done so a long time ago.

Whereas, Naruto's rash actions had been done for the moment, the glint behind those blue eyes showed Haku this time around Naruto knew what he was doing. A lift of his lip and Haku had to evade a kick to his head while sending his knee up to collide against a foreign thigh.

Naruto jumped back taking a fighting stance his eyes never living Haku. It took but a moment before this time both of them attacked with speed. Before, when Haku was still alive, he could remember the speed behind his movements. It was one of the few things that gave him the advantage necessary to face some of the foes he and Zabuza found on the road.

But now, Haku realized, his speed was being challenged by a boy he could have destroyed the first time he met him. Had they really grow apart in such a short time?

Haku noticed the coordinate movements, the high speed and the strength behind the punches and kicks. He saw the tensing of the muscles and the technique following the side-kicks, the iron-like feeling behind the knuckles colliding with his flesh. It wasn't that Naruto was stronger than Haku. No. It only seemed as if Naruto had finally found someone who could actually teach him and push him beyond the limits of his age.

This time when they separated from the other they were breathing hard. A thin layer of perspiration on their skin and blood coming from their lips was visible to the other.

"My, Naruto-kun, you certainly have changed." Haku smiled at Naruto as he wiped away the blood. Naruto returned the smile straightening up.

"Thanks, you…well, you're just as good as the first time." Commented Naruto stretching the muscles of his back.

Haku raised an eyebrow but said nothing else, he merely chuckled before disappearing. Naruto readied himself for the oncoming attack, his eyes moving around while he tried sensing the boy's reiatsu. Suddenly there was a soft shifted in the air and the sound of whistle behind him. Naruto turned in time to jump several times backwards evading almost successfully the group of senbon thrown his way.

Naruto felt some of the senbon tearing at his flesh as they entered the intended target. The blond gasped looking down to see three different senbon on his chest, thigh and calf.

"Damn, where the heck did you get this from?" Asked Naruto glaring at an apologetic Haku.

"It wasn't easy, but a man down the Junrinan was kind of enough to make them for me." Commented Haku showing another set of long needles on his hand.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply when Haku attacked again, Naruto moved to the side before launching himself forward with another set of Hakuda attacks. Both teens were giving as much as they were receiving, the techniques, while different, were enough to keep the other alert. Haku lowered his head to evade a punch while he threw two different senbon to Naruto's chest.

The black-haired boy felt his lips twitched upwards in satisfaction when his weapons made direct contact with their target. Naruto stood frozen for a moment, eyes moving down at the senbon applying a kind of pressure that had just immobilized him.

"Please, don't try to move, Naruto-kun. You may hurt yourself unless I take them off of you."

"Yare, yare, Haku…you sound so smug and sure of your victory." Haku froze, eyes wide opened as he heard Naruto's voice behind him. "Hadou 31: Shakkahou!"

There was a red blasting coming from Naruto's palm directed to Haku's back. The young man turned around on time to move with Shunpo speed as the blasting coming from the kidou spell exploded. Haku directed his eyes to the puff of white smoke and shock registered his features as he understood what had happened.

'_Kage bushing? Impossible.'_

"Ne, Haku…you look surprise," Haku turned to see Naruto falling down on him with both arms up above his head and the silver glint coming from his unsheathed zanpakutou. "But you should never lower your guard!"

* * *

"That was quite impressive." Commented Unohana-taichou looking closely the fight. "To throw those senbon with such accuracy…"

"Humph, please." Zaraki leaned forward, eyes gleaming with excitement, "I'm more interested in what Naruto is going to do next."

"Yes! Go, Kitsu-kitsu!" Yachiru waved her close fist screaming at the top of her lungs making Hitsugaya cringed since the girl was just beside him.

"Oi, Kusajishi, can you be quiet for a moment?" Hitsugaya glared side way to the girl who stuck her tongue out while shaking her head.

"Nu-uh, someone has to support Kitsu-kitsu." Replied the girl. "Make him bleed, Kistu!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and was about to reply when his busty fukutaichou bumped against him to scream alongside with the pink-haired girl.

"Yes! Go, Uzumaki-kun!"

"Matsumoto!"

Kyouraku chuckled while elbowing Ukitake, "It seems as if Naruto-kun has taken our ladies advice by heart, eh?"

"I hope, Sir." Kyouraku winced turning his charming smile to a glaring Nanao. "You're not teaching _improper_ things to Naruto-kun."

"Me? Nanao-chan! It offends me you…ouch, so cruel, Nanao-chan." Kyouraku waved the hand Nanao had hit with her fan.

"Please, sir. Stop calling me so informally and return you attention to the fight."

"Ah, sure, Naruto-kun seems to be an eager fighter." The melodic, deep voice of Aizen raised above the noise Yachiru and Matsumoto were doing. "His grasp of Kidou is quite remarkable. You did an excellent job in raising the boy, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya tilted his head directing his grey eyes to the man sitting behind him. "Not all credit should go to me. Naruto has the tendency to become whatever he sets his mind to."

Aizen smiled politely at the man, "I see. Does this mean you already have an idea for a suitable division for him?"

The question brought silence to the stand, Byakuya turned his head back to the fight before replying. "Yes, I have some thoughts about it."

"Hn, I bet ya want the kid for yourself." It was Zaraki the one who spoke this time. "Make the kid a pansy like ya."

Byakuya looked out of the corner of his eyes at Zaraki, "I'm certainly not thinking in having such a brute like yourself to get the chance to have him under your command."

"Even if the Eleventh seems the most suitable division for Naruto-kun?" Aizen raised a placating hand smiling apologetically at Byakuya. "Please, Kuchiki-taichou, allow me to explain my thoughts."

"Yes, please, Aizen-taichou." This time it was Gin who spoke turning his grin to the group. "Explain how did you reach to that conclusion about Naruto."

"Man, I can't believe Naruto got to fight with such a cutie." Mumbled Renji eying the fight eagerly, beside him Isane smiled sheepishly at the red-head while replying.

"Ano, Abarai-fukutaichou Uzumaki-san is fighting a boy not a girl."

"What?" Abarai turned back to the fight tilting his head while trying to confirm Isane's words. "There is no way someone so cute can be a boy."

"Hn, who would have thought you have such tastes, Abarai-fukutaichou." Renji turned his stunned expression to a smug looking Rukia before his face changed and registered the black-haired girl's words.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Rukia opened her mouth to retort when the discussion between the Captains called her attention. She turned around to see Aizen-taichou speaking his thoughts about the suitable place for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun seems to be adept at fighting, as far as I've seen he enjoys it a great deal and has not only the ability but the mind for it." Aizen turned his attention back to the fight were Naruto and Haku where now engaged in a sword fight.

"However, that in itself can be a problem considering who the boy is." Everyone was paying close attention to Aizen's words. Hinamori was looking between the arena and her taichou her eyes gleaming with a familiar light everyone who knew the girl associated with her devotion to her Captain.

"What do you mean a problem? You say he was suitable for my division. That's it. The boy was born to be a fighter and to be one hell of a good one." Aizen smiled gently at Zaraki nodding his head.

"Yes, of course. But the boy is not just any Academy student." Continued Aizen. "He is a noble and the future head of the Kazama clan. That's it, of course, if he isn't put under any more surveillance."

Rukia frowned the moment those words left Aizen's mouth half of the Captains in there tensed up, Kyouraku and Nanao shifted uncomfortably while Byakuya opened his eyes to send a cold stare at Aizen.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Hitsugaya who now was just as confusing as some of the other Captains and fukutaichou. "And, what exactly are you proposing, Aizen?"

"Well, I could take good care of him from now on. Kidou should be next stage in the boy's training. It is, after all, a vital part of his growing and development inside the Gotei 13."

"Naruto has an excellent grasp of Kidou, as you pointed it out early, Aizen-taichou." Byakuya's voice was cold and firm, he didn't even bother to turn his attention to the man who was chuckling lightly. "He certainly doesn't need to be under any kind of…surveillance. What he really needs is someone who can understand and teach him the protocol that doesn't involve fighting."

Ukitake raised his eyebrows turning an equally surprised look with Kyouraku. Had Byakuya just defend Naruto? Well, that certainly was a surprise.

"Ah, please, Kuchiki-taichou, you can't blame me for trying." Aizen's tone was light, almost mocking. "I really can see the advantages of having such an excellent young man like Naruto inside my squad. I bet half of us are thinking the same."

"I agree. I would really enjoy havin' Naruto-kun in my division." Gin's grin grew as he contemplated the possibilities. "Ah, imagine the possibilities…"

"Yes, I think we can imagine and that's why I don't think the boy is suitable for your division." Commented Soi Fong dryly making Gin dropped his smile and turned a mocking wound look her way.

"Why, Soi Fong-taichou, you make it sound as if I am up to no good." Gin chuckled as he heard both, Hitsugaya and Soi Fong snorted at his words.

"Now, now…don't take it the wrong way, Ichimaru." Ukitake smiled at the man. "But, you have to admit, you seem to have certain influence in the boy's actions."

"More like pranks." Ukitake nodded in agreement at Kyouraku's words.

"I don't think it would be a good idea…as I don't think Naruto-kun should go right away to the Eleventh."

"Why the hell no?" Zaraki was caressing the tip of the hilt of his zanpakutou glaring at the room in general.

"Maybe because with only one brute, extremely annoyed and lack of control brat like your fukutaichou over there we have enough?" Commented Mayuri raising his shoulders. "I think we don't want another copy exactly like yourself or the pink menace over there."

Hitsugaya twitched as Zaraki stood up putting his sword out and threatening Mayuri who was bickering back. Stupid adults, really they should be paying attention to the fight, to what they knew about the contestants instead of involving themselves in useless arguing.

"Taichou?" Hitsugaya glanced at his fukutaichou nodding curtly at her. "What do you think about Uzumaki-kun and the other boy, Haku?"

Toshiro tilted his head narrowing his eyes at Matsumoto who seemed genuinely sincere with her questioning. The white-haired boy turned to watch Byakuya who was watching the fight before he too return his attention to it.

"I think the way they're fighting has already given us the answer to that question." Hitsugaya smirked while Matsumoto pouted.

"Meany, Taichou…"

"Watch them, Matsumoto. And tell me what _you_ think." Matsumoto kept her pout in place while she started turning around, suddenly she gasped exclaiming quite loudly.

"They're releasing their zanpakutou!"

* * *

Haku unsheathed his zanpakutou in record time to receive the full impact onto the blade making sparks out of the collision. Naruto was smirking, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

The clash of metal against metal could be heard all around the arena, there was determination behind every slash, there was power behind ever thrust of the sword. The echo of both blades resonated through the spiritual pressure of their owners. But, by now, both of them knew each other's history. Nothing had changed but the fact now they were facing each other under their own terms.

Naruto grunted as he found another direct slash to Haku's head parried by the young man's blade. Haku frowned holding the blade with one hand and the hilt with the other. The blond merely smiled while a surprising foot made contact with Haku's abdomen sending the boy flying away.

Haku twirled in the air falling on his feet and knees, looking up at Naruto while stretching out the hand holding his katana. Naruto's face transformed into a mask of pure concentration as he felt the slightly rise of reiatsu coming from Haku.

'_What is he trying to do?'_

_Master, you better evade the next attack._

Naruto couldn't question Ryuujin's words when Haku was already by his side, the blond opened his eyes really wide as he dodged the slash coming to his arm. He felt the material of his shihakusho rip and then…

"What the hell?" Naruto turned his blue eyes to the now freezing material of his clothes; his arm was starting to feel cold when the blond realized it was better to cut off the sleeve.

"Instant congelation." Said Haku smiling gently a Naruto. It was then the blond turned his attention to Haku's sword.

It had changed.

Haku's zanpakutou hilt was dark blue, it didn't have a guard and the blade was mixture of silver and white. With only twenty seven inches, the sword itself was sharp and made in such a way that strikes would be made precise and at high speed.

"Hey! When did you release it?" Naruto pointed at the now visible zanpakutou, Haku merely smiled in that mysterious way of his.

"That's a secret, Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened his mouth before chuckling lightly, "I see…pretty smart, Haku. Really smart."

"I really don't want to hurt you, Naruto-kun." Commented Haku who slid his left leg in front of his body while positioning his right one behind. He raised his right arm at the height of his head with his elbow slightly bended his sword pointing directly at Naruto. His left arm was positioned it in front of Haku's abdomen with his forearm in a protective stance.

"But, I think it would be an insult to you if I hold back."

Naruto directed his stare to the now frozen sleeve of his shinigami clothes. Then his blue eyes moved to his arm that was unharmed but still have a sense of coldness in it. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, but Naruto had to be sure it was the only ability Haku had learnt from his zanpakutou.

So, he charged again raising his reiatsu just a bit, enough to impress his opponent but now enough to alert him. Haku lowered his arm making contact with Naruto's katana just as his left arm lifted to stop a punch directed to his abdomen. Naruto felt the air leave his lungs just as he pressed forward with his own katana, hearing rather than hearing the cracks and the formation of ice, the blond jumped back in retreat watching his blade before directing a frown to Haku.

"It would make no difference if I told you, so I'm gonna share with you my Zanpakutou's ability." Haku lowered his arm, the curvy end of his sword making contact with the ground.

"It freezes everything it touches?" Ventured Naruto with a smug smile on his face making Haku chuckled sending a mischievous glint Naruto's way.

"Ah, no…that's actually my zanpakutou's main ability, but not the only one." Naruto furrowed his brows but didn't have time to react when he noticed a very familiar dome surrounding him in mere seconds.

"Do you remember this, Naruto-kun?"

The blond watched the ice-like mirrors surrounding him but the image of Haku didn't appear inside them not even once, Haku was still standing on the same point he had been before. Haku's face this time was expressionless watching Naruto from the outside of the dome, the blond frowned and just as he was about to speak he saw it. It was a thin layer of white, clear snow but what made Naruto floated above it was the sudden sound of forming ice.

"A good decision, Naruto-kun. But, not fast enough." Haku was smiling gently at the blond, his hand was stretched out his sword was gleaming and suddenly Naruto felt it. His hands, legs and torso were tangled in a net made of kidou.

"Bakudou # 4: Hainawa." From Haku's sword a group of yellowish ropes emerged tying themselves around Naruto's arms, legs, torso and thighs.

"Damn it!" Naruto struggled against the bindings but it was to not use, Haku dropped his smile pointing his zanpakutou at Naruto before whispering sorely for Naruto's ears.

"Aisu no Kami: Sensatsu Suishō!" Naruto couldn't hide his surprised just like Haku couldn't hide his tiny smiled the moment familiar ice mirrors started surrounding Naruto. From each one of them thousand senbon were flaying Naruto's way.

_Master!_

'_I know! I know!' _Naruto raised his reiatsu, his blue eyes gleaming with the sheer leaking of his spiritual pressure as he brought the blade of his katana to his hand.

"Make our enemies bleed, Ryuujin Raikaze!" His words were covered by the air blowing around him. There was a brief moment in which Haku was pushed backwards, his hold on his zanpakutou faltering making the net broke.

Haku watched as Naruto smirked back at him, the mirrors still surrounding the blond. Without giving a second thought the black-haired boy entered one of the mirrors.

"It doesn't matter if you release it, Naruto-kun." Replied Haku while sending a couple of senbon Naruto's way. None of them made contact as Naruto slash his zanpakutou sending a waved of breeze to divert the senbon.

Haku didn't stop his attack there, positioning his hand he started reciting a kidou spell while the net still attached to Naruto's feet started expanding upwards. Naruto placed the blade of Ryuujin in front of him grunting as the full blast of soukatsui hit him straight on. Naruto was breathing hard by now, Haku was smiling at him while putting another group of senbon out. The blond watched out of the corner of his eyes something that called his attention.

"You know? There is something I learnt the hard way from one of my sensei." Commented Naruto while grabbing with both hands the hilt of his zanpakutou while pointing the blade down to the ground. The blond smirked raising his reiatsu once again.

"And, what is that?" Asked Haku ready to slash Naruto with his own sword and stopped any of his movements with a group of senbon.

"Water is a great conductor of electricity. You'll be the first one I'll be trying this." Haku's eyes opened wide but before he could react Naruto was moving towards the ground, towards the puddle under his feet that went directly to the ice mirrors and where Haku was, for the moment, hiding away.

"_God's Strike: Ryuujin Mjölnir_!"

The sound of thunder filled the whole arena and the rest of the yard in the Academy. The moment Naruto's sword made contact with the ground a series of lightning went off of it sending electrical waves all through the mirrors shattering them one by one until the screams of pain from Haku reached Naruto.

Haku was expelled by the force of the impact, his hair was messy and burn in some places, he was having some difficult breathing while his hand had dropped his sword.

Naruto went to his side immediately, worried attached to his face as he saw the stated Haku was in.

"Oe, Haku! Haku, are you okay?" Haku opened one eye looking directly into Naruto's one.

"I…I thought…" Naruto turned to Ikkaku who was watching with curiosity the scene.

"Ikkaku, can you call someone from the Fourth?"

"Not to worry, Naruto. They're here." Naruto sighed in relief as he saw Yumichika approached with a nervous looking kid wearing the Fourth Division gear.

"Sorry about that." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I think I overdo it."

Haku shook his head letting the newcomer take care of his wounds. "It's okay…I never thought your zanpakutou was an elemental base one."

Naruto huffed sitting beside Haku shrugging, "Yeah, kinda the point no one knew about my zanpakutou."

"But, even like that your first attack lead me to believe you have a wind-based one, not a lightning one."

"Oh, that." Once again Naruto smiled, this time however Haku could notice the stiffened shoulders and the momentary flicked inside Naruto's blue eyes. "Let me tell you a secret."

Haku eyed the blond curiously as he leaned in, "My zanpakutou has two elements. Wind and Lightning."

Haku stared open-eyed at Naruto, "Two elements?"

"Yeah, but…enough about this." Naruto turned his head to the approaching Captains. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Haku."

"I'm glad as well, Naruto-kun."

"Well, I think Yama-jii is about to talk to all of us; but what do you say if after that you come with me." Said Naruto standing up offering his hand to Haku. The member of the Fourth Division nodded his head in approval and Haku took Naruto's hand.

"I'm really curious to know what happen to you after…well, after the bridge." Haku stood up nodding his head.

"I would like that as well. I'm pretty curious myself to know what happen to you, Naruto-kun"

* * *

"That was surprising." It was Mayuri the first one to speak. He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as they watched the two young shinigami sitting on the ground letting someone from the Fourth tend to their wounds.

"An elemental zanpakutou made of two contradictory elements." The Twelfth Division Captain smirked, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "This is interesting. Now, I wouldn't mind having the boy in my division."

"Yes, it is a relief we haven't even considered him to go anywhere near your division." Mumbled Gin. "That and the fact Naruto's special way of thinking ain't made for a place like the Twelfth."

"That and he would allow Yachiru free entrance whenever she wants." Continued Kyouraku making Mayuri huffed and Gin chuckled.

"What about the other boy, Haku?" The question came from Hinamori who eyed the Captains curiously before focusing her attention to Aizen.

Aizen nodded his head watching the arena with a blank expression his brown eyes never leaving Haku and Naruto.

"I know what you mean, Hinamori-fukutaichou." Unohana spoke clearly, calmly as she focused her attention to the young girl. "Haku-san is a very skillful shinigami. His knowledge in a battle goes beyond the simple physical act and…his work with Kidou spells is surprising."

"Ah, I sense a 'but' in that speech, Unohana-taichou." Aizen tilted his head to the woman. "Are you telling me you're interested in the boy? He, clearly, is a perfect match for my division."

"Please, forgive my forwardness, Aizen-taichou." The woman lifted her lips forming a barely noticeable smile. "But, is not a matter about me wanting him to go to my division. Haku-san sent his application two days ago and, I'm glad to say, I accepted."

"Well, I think that was a well-played move, Unohana-taichou." Aizen nodded his head to the woman in a respectful manner. "I guess now I have to push for Naruto-kun to be part of my division."

"Which bring us to the main problem:" Ukitake shook his head. "Where should he go?"

There was a moment of silence before the room erupted in another discussion. The most vocal about Naruto's placement were Kenpachi, Ichimaru, Aizen and even Kyouraku. Each, and every one of them, had a valid reason for Naruto to join them.

Naruto's unique way of fighting made him suitable for the Eleventh Division. It went beyond the ties he had already forged in that division. It was in his love for fighting, for training, for trying and become the best. If you added to those reason the fact the boy was recklessly looking for a fight whenever he felt like it; well, you have a perfect candidate for the Eleventh.

If you were going to be objective and actually think about the boy's future Aizen Sousuke had the best fortified reasons for Naruto to join his division. As a future Clan head, and most importantly, the future head of the Kidou Corps, Naruto would need to learn and improve his kidou technique. He would need to understand how it works, how many spells there are, how could he control them and use them in a unique combination. Much like Haku had done to trap him inside the ice domo. More often than not members of the Fifth Squad asked to be a part of the Kidou Corps. In few words, the Fifth was the open (and main) gate to the Kidou Division.

Tousen, Komamura and their respective fukutaichou along with Hinamori and Isane seemed to agree. It was only obvious, besides, who better to teach Naruto about the bright side of Seireitei than the noble, gentle and kind Aizen-taichou?

Ichimaru's reasons, along with Kyouraku's one were more…mundane and selfish. It was obvious to the rest of the taichou and fukutaichou both, the Eight and Third Division Captains had some sort of attachment to the boy. While some could understand the emotional part of their reasoning, this was about forming a shinigami not having another accomplice in the different pranks they could plan together (Gin pouted at hearing Ukitake pointed out this particular reason) or just because you wanted to teach the boy how to be a 'womanizer' (Kyouraku pouted due to Ukitake's words and Nanao's fan hit on his hand.)

So far, neither Byakuya nor Hitsugaya had expressed their opinions both of them too deep in thought to even interrupt the childish bickering coming from behind them.

"What do you say, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake shoot Toshiro an interested glance while the boy merely shrugged.

"It's obvious Uzumaki-san already has power and control." Started the young Captain. "As, Aizen said, he has good grasp on Kidou and his Zanpakutou. His Hakuda is almost flawless and he seems quite smart while fighting."

"So, you also think he is fit for the Eleventh or the Fifth?" Toshiro shook his head.

"No, he already is quite…unpredictable as it is." Continued Toshiro, Renji and Rukia actually snorted at his words to describe Naruto. "What he needs is to learn responsibility. A division that teaches him how the Gotei 13 work, how to be a part of something, of a division that can gives him connections and stability to improve other aspects of his life not attached to the fight itself."

It was the silence that met his words what made him turn around with his brows furrowed. The eyes of the Captains were on him, some were contemplative while others were looking at him knowingly.

"I think it is time for us to hear the opinion of the one who knows Naruto-kun better than us." Said Ukitake looking directly at Byakuya. "Please, Kuchiki-taichou, you already said you have a place for Naruto in mind."

Byakuya opened his eyes lowering his head a little bit, beside him Rukia fidgeted in her seat while shooting worried glances to Naruto.

"There is nothing else Naruto can learn about fighting." Byakuya kept his attention ahead of him while speaking loud and clear for everyone to hear. "He needs experience and that's something he can only obtain by becoming an officer inside one of the divisions in the Gotei 13."

This time Byakuya did turn around, "What he needs is to learn how to be a shinigami. Not useless and meaningless fights." This time he shot a glare to a grinning Kenpachi. "Not how to make mayhem wherever he is." This was said while glaring at Gin and then at Yachiru. "And finally not by having someone distracted him from his goal."

Ukitake smiled weakly at Byakuya, "So, who do you propose…?"

"I think he needs someone who can understand his position and actually be of any help." Ukitake followed Byakuya's stare to the white-haired boy wearing a contemplative expression. The Thirteenth Division Captain raised his eyebrows in a surprised gesture.

This was unexpected, he never thought Byakuya would trust Hitsugaya to such extend. Byakuya looked directly into Toshiro's eyes while continuing speaking.

"I believe Naruto would find this in your division, Hitsugaya-taichou." Hitsugaya looked shocked he blinked confusedly before giving a short nod towards Byakuya.

"Thank you, but I don't think…" Hitsugaya never got to finish his sentence as Gin jumped in patting the white-haired boy's back.

"Well, I think we have found the perfect place." Gin smiled at Hitsugaya before dropping his smile. "Too bad, I was really hoping Naruto would be a part of my division."

"Now, wait a minute, I don't think…" Asked Hitsugaya confused.

"You say so yourself, Hitsugaya-taichou." The boy turned to the source of the voice. Byakuya has his head lift, eyes closed as he spoke. "What Naruto needs is someone who can teach him to be a part of a division and by extension part of the Gotei 13. A place where he can learn what being a shinigami really means."

Hitsugaya blinked confusedly for a moment before understanding gleam in his eyes. "No, wait I never said…"

"I think it's perfect, of course I still think Naruto-kun would be well-suited in my division." Said Aizen contemplative. "His kidou abilities would improve greatly. But being part of the Tenth would probably teach him some other skills necessaries to be a seated member or a Captain. And of course, there is the matter of future division transfers."

"And who better than our own young and genius Jubantai Taichou," Kyouraku smiled widely winking at an astonished Hitsugaya. "To teach him those very same things?"

"Oh, taichou! Can we really keep him?" Asked Matsumoto giggling at the stunned expression on her Captain's face.

"His not a pet, Matsumoto." Replied the boy glaring at her. "And…I'm not sure. I don't think…"

"Then, it is settled." Everyone turned to look at the Soutaichou who had stood up hitting the ground with his zanpakutou. "Let's finish this and start the formal process of the graduates. "

All the Captains complied almost immediately standing up and following Yamamoto out of the stand. Hitsugaya however moved as fast as he could to catch up with Byakuya who was waiting for him outside the stand. The boy eyed the man before shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"I don't understand, exactly, why you think Uzumaki is suitable for my division."

"Do you really expect me to let him join the Eleventh or the Third division?" Hitsugaya almost snorted at Byakuya's words but he contained himself. He really wanted to know what was Kuchiki thinking about.

"The truth is Naruto needs stability. Like I said a place where he can learn to be a shinigami." Byakuya locked his eyes with Hitsugaya's. "Don't worry, Hitsugaya-taichou. The decision is ultimately Naruto's. However, I appointed your division mainly because you're one of the few who would really understand Naruto."

Byakuya left before Hitsugaya could question him some more. Toshiro was completely confused by what had just happen. A spark of curiosity and wariness ignited inside his mind and, at the center of this thoughts, was the blond that apparently was about to be part of his division.

* * *

"Kitsu-kitsu!" Naruto turned in time, arms outstretched to receive inside them the bundle of joy that had just jumped on him. Naruto was laughing as Yachiru grabbed him hard while babbling away.

The girl didn't know the concept of privacy so; she told everything and anything she had heard up in the Captain's balcony while Rukia and Renji tried to shut her up. Haku actually smiled as Naruto's eyes sparkled with happiness something he hadn't seen the first time around. Naruto, just like himself, had eyes hardened by circumstances. They had shared the same eyes and that was the first thing Haku felt drawn to Naruto.

Now, they were different.

"Oh, right. Haku, meet Rukia-chan." Naruto grabbed Haku by his arm and placed him in front of the girl. "And this over here is Abarai-sensei. Of course, I can't forget Yachiru-chan. Guys this is an old friend of mine, Haku."

"It's a pleasure to meet Naruto's friends." Haku bowed respectfully at them while Rukia and Renji greeted him back.

Yachiru tilted her head, looking intently at the boy. "Ne, ne…aren't you too pretty to be a boy?"

Haku turned his eyes to the girl; he felt his left eyebrow twitched while Renji nodded his head in agreement. Naruto actually snickered before he moved to stand beside Yachiru frowning at the girl.

"Wait, you're a boy?" This time it was Ikkaku who had approached the group. His face showed the shock he was feeling as his eyes made a quick sweep to the black-haired man in front of him. "No way! I thought Yumichika was the only weird one."

"What is that supposed to be, Q-ball?" Yumichika glared at Ikkaku while Haku glared back at them.

"Yes, I am a boy. Why is so hard to believe?" Yachiru giggled before jumping up to touch Haku's chest.

"Oe, what do you think you're doing?"

"Fukutaichou! Stop that!" Exclaimed Yumichika taking the girl off of Haku. Naruto was laughing by then.

"Yachiru-chan, why did you do that?" Yachiru shrugged still eying suspiciously at a now flustered Haku.

"If he is lying he should have boobies." Yachiru frowned, crossing her arms. "He doesn't."

"Humph, that a young and fine man like him looks good and it's actually a fine sight to the eyes doesn't make him a woman, Fukutaichou." Yumichika played with his hair before directing his stare to Yachiru. "And, you don't touch people's chest to see if they are women or men, Yachiru!"

Haku eyed the group before directing his attention to Rukia the only one who decided to no enter the discussion.

"Fukutaichou?" He asked Rukia sent him a smile of sympathy.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou, second in command at the Eleventh Division."

Before anyone could say anything else Renji took a step forward placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto lifted his head to see the half smirk on his former sensei.

"You gave an amazing fight, Naruto. Every Captain was talking about it." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Now, we have to go over to the rest of the Captains. Yamamoto-soutaichou is about to give the final speech."

"Okay, you go ahead, I stay here."

"Are you sure?" This time the question came from Rukia, Naruto nodded his head while looking over at Haku and then back at Rukia.

"Yep, I'll be okay." Rukia smiled softly at him before leaning in to kiss the blond's cheek.

"You fought pretty well, Naruto."

Yachiru jumped to Naruto's shoulder before pressing her open mouth to Naruto's cheek giving the blond a sloppy kiss. Naruto watched horrified as Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi glared at him. Yachiru chuckled with a gleam of mischievousness in her eyes before waving away at Naruto and Haku.

"Bye, bye, Kitsu-kitsu. Haku-hime!"

"Haku-Hime?" Once again the young man felt his left eyebrow twitched at the new nickname. Naruto was beside him shrugging.

"Ugh, perfect now I'm going to have those maniacs after me." Mumbled Naruto while wiping away the trace of spit Yachiru left after her kiss. "Little Evil, she did it on purpose. Anyway, don't mind the new nickname; she gives everyone one or two."

"You certainly have some strange acquaintances." Haku's tone was cold, his eyes were hardened as he directed glares Ikkaku's way.

"Aw, you can't be angry because of what they say, can you?" Replied Naruto shaking his head. "Really, you can't blame them, Haku. You do look like a girl, I actually thought so the first time we met!"

"That was for strategic purposes! It was to my advantaged if someone thought I was a girl back in the shinobi world." Exclaimed Haku making some of the students around them to turn curious glances their way. "Now, I don't have any reason to make them believe that and still…"

"Well, you do look pretty for a boy." Haku slapped Naruto's head while moving past him. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

* * *

Yamamoto's speech could be heard all along the back yard at the Shino Academy. At least one hundred students were standing up in the middle of the yard. All of them wearing the black shinigami gear with their respective katana or zanpakutou at their sides. The rest of the students, the ones behind them, were still dress in blue, for the men, and red, for the women.

Naruto eyed the people behind him. Some were pretty interested in what the old man had to say, their eyes to the front chin's up with proud and resolution. Many of them ready to be a part of the organization in charge of exterminating Hollows. It was so much more than that, but Naruto understood many of them didn't know exactly what was waiting for them. Not even Naruto did.

For a moment, the blond saw as a couple of the shinigami behind him sent glares his way. Naruto frowned confusedly; he didn't know any of them. The only one he really knew was Haku and he was paying attention with his head turned to the front. But, as Naruto let his eyes travel around he saw other's glaring at him.

'_Well, this is interesting. It feels like I'm back at Konoha.'_

_Don't mind them, Master. They're just jealous. _Naruto raised his eyebrows at Ryuujin's words.

'_Jealous of what, exactly?' _Ryuujin shrugged slashing his tail playfully around.

_Well, for one you have a zanpakutou while many of them don't. And you didn't have to present any kind of written exam inside the Academy. You just were given the chance without so much trouble._

'_Without so much trouble?' _Naruto snorted, Haku turned a questioning glance to the blond who was frowning. '_Let them train with Sakumo-sensei, Abarai-sensei or Byakuya-nii then we talk about no so much trouble.'_

"Stop doing that and pay attention." Haku elbowed Naruto without turning his attention from Yamamoto who had just finished his speech. Now, on stand, was Choujiro Sasakibe instructing the newly graduates to each of the desk representing the different divisions where they could finally get the answer to their applications. Unless, of course, you have been called by one of those divisions in which case you will report to them.

"Uh, now that I think about it." Mumbled Naruto closing his eyes, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. "I didn't apply to any division. I didn't even get an invitation to any of them."

"Why didn't you?" Haku asked out of curiosity. Naruto shrugged turning his attention to the rest of the Captains. He saw, once again, the red-head approaching them.

"I don't know. I was just told I was going to participate in this last test for the rest of the future shinigami at the Academy."

Haku nodded his head in understanding; he did know what Naruto was referring to. The black-haired guy had heard the rumors just like everyone else. The crazy shinigami who had challenge Zaraki Kenpachi himself, the newest offspring of some stuck-up noble man. The future Clan head that didn't have to work a single day to get to some official position just show his expensive clothes and his surname and he had a seated spot with his name on it.

Haku never thought the one so many rumors talk about was Uzumaki Naruto. Which brought him back to the question burning in his brain: What had happened to Naruto for him to be in Soul Society?

"Naruto, Nii-sama is looking for you." Naruto turned to Rukia nodding his head.

"Hey, Haku, I really would like to talk to you some more so…" Haku smiled at Naruto waving away.

"I know. I'll be near the Fourth Division stand." Haku pointed in the direction where Unohana-taichou and Isane were now standing.

"You want to join the Fourth?" Haku nodded his head, Naruto looked slightly disappointed but impress.

"Well, I guess, that's cool. Okay, then, I'll look for you there."

Naruto left Haku there with Rukia by his side, the young woman watched with affection as Naruto stood in front of Byakuya wearing a huge grin. She chuckled when Byakuya raised an eyebrow and then his hand to stop Naruto from another long explanation. Rukia turned around to see the boy, Haku, watching her with amused eyes. Rukia cleared her throat before directing her attention to the boy.

"Haku-san, Naruto said you're an old friend, is that correct?"

"Yes, we…" Haku narrowed his eyes at the girl then turned them back to Naruto. "We met at contrary sides of a bridge."

Rukia frowned but didn't ask anything else, "Well, we're organizing a little reunion. For Naruto's birthday and for his integration to the Gotei 13. I was wondering if you would like to go."

To say Haku was shocked would be an understatement. He certainly looked astonished at the invitation. Being one of the best students didn't give him a lot of popularity, but even if he had made some acquaintances they didn't behave in an overly friendly manner. This could be, by far, the first invitation he got to some kind of friendly gathering.

"I would be like it very much." Haku bowed respectfully at Rukia. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Think nothing of it. Here, let me tell you where we're going to meet."

Naruto's blue eyes went from Byakuya to Toshiro then back to Byakuya. It didn't take long for the Captain of the Sixth Division to explain Naruto what had been said among the Captains and Byakuya's thoughts about Naruto's placement.

"But…but…" Naruto lowered his head, settling on a stubborn expression as he lifted his face to look directly into Byakuya's grey eyes. "I've already been thinking about joining a division."

"I know." Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"You know?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow looking down at Naruto with just a light gleam in his eyes.

"Of course I know." said the man in a no-sense tone. "It is quite obvious where are your main interests; you're not the most discrete of people."

Naruto crossed his arms, closing one eye while narrowing the other. "Ne, if you know then, why are you recommending me to the Tenth? No offense, Hitsugaya-taichou but I just don't think it would be the best division for me."

"And, why is that?" The question came from Byakuya who was challenging Naruto with his tone of voice. "Why do you think that? Because they're not ready to jump on you and start a fighting contest?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between Naruto and Byakuya. Hitsugaya for his part felt uncomfortable, as if he was intruding in a private familiar matter. The young taichou wondered how two different people like Kuchiki and Uzumaki could be equally stubborn or how two people from different families could form such a bond. The only time Hitsugaya had seen Kuchiki in a more relax behavior was near his adopted sister Kuchiki Rukia.

"Well, is just that…the Eleventh is…" Naruto growled in frustration as he pointed an accusing finger towards Byakuya. "That's not fair! You have time to think about any rebuttal to my own reasons!"

"I see, then this means I win." Toshiro blinked not quite believing what his ears and eyes were witnessing. Naruto's mouth hang open for a moment before the boy close it along with his eyes. Once again he took on a headstrong stance.

"Okay, okay…but first, tell me why."

Byakuya lifted a single eyebrow before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Don't you trust my judgment, Naruto?"

The boy tensed up, lowering his head while replying with an affirmative grunt. "With time you can apply for a transfer. For now, I think this is the place where I think you can find more bonds, where you can proof yourself."

Byakuya's last words hang in the air as the man walked away leaving a pretty confused Hitsugaya and a thoughtful Naruto behind. Naruto turned his blue eyes to Hitsugaya and smiled weakly at the young Captain, bowing down to him Naruto acknowledged him.

"Sneaky, bastard." Mumbled Naruto softly, Toshiro actually choke on his spit turning shocked eyes to the now smiling blond.

"Well, I guess it's going to be nice working under your orders, Hitsugaya-taichou." Hitsugaya cocked his head while eying Naruto suspiciously.

"You're taking this too calmly, Uzumaki-san. Do you know you can just withdraw and go the Eleventh if you so want it?"

Naruto shrugged turning his head to watch the back of Byakuya who was now talking with Aizen and Ichimaru.

"Of course I know." Said Naruto turning his attention to Hitsugaya. "But, you really don't know Byakuya-nii, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya lifted his eyebrows as Naruto continued. "Even if he looks a little up-tight and all devoid of fun…he knows what he is doing. Even if I don't like it…well, I guess I can always trust him. So yes, even if I know I can pressure everything to go to the Eleventh I'm just going to trust Byakuya-nii's judgment…besides, he say so himself, I'll have all the time in the world to ask for a transfer in the future."

Hitsugaya Toshiro couldn't help but smiled softly at Naruto, it was obvious he was determined to do whatever it took to prove himself. It was even more than obeying what Byakuya may have said; it was just that the boy actually trust that whatever Byakuya had said meant something. Hitsugaya had a feeling, if Naruto didn't trust the taichou of the Sixth division he would have fought with all he had and all he was.

"Very well, if you are sure…" Hitsugaya bowed his head Naruto smiled to him, "then welcome to the Tenth Division, Uzumaki-san."

"Thank you, Sir." And with that Naruto was gone. It took a moment for Hitsugaya to shake his head and sighed.

"Perfect. He left even before I could tell him what and where I expected him to present himself at the Tenth." Hitsugaya turned to look for his fukutaichou who had, mysteriously, disappeared after Yamamoto's speech.

Naruto didn't have the chance to speak with Haku that morning. The young man had already fixed everything and was now engaged with the rest of the students who had applied to the Fourth in the arrangements to move to the barracks. If Naruto had stayed he would have find out from Hitsugaya-taichou he had to do the very same thing. But he was actually happy with this new stage in the Gotei 13 he just needed to celebrate.

* * *

The answer to the celebration came in the form of Rukia and Renji, both of them grabbing the blond while putting a bandaged over his eyes to guide him all through Seireitei.

"Where are you taking me guys?" Renji smirked as he gave Naruto some other twirls before leading him down the alley leading to the more vivid district inside Seireitei.

"It's a surprise, I've been telling you all this time." Mumbled Rukia before she glared at Renji. "Renji! Stop doing that."

"Yeah, Renji, stop doing that." Replied Naruto turning his head to the wrong side Renji merely chuckled poking Naruto form his right.

"I'm here." Naruto pouted but his replied was cut short when a warm hand grabbed his.

"Okay, we're here."

Naruto felt a knot on his throat as his eyes swept through the private room at the back of the restaurant they had just entered. The party had already begun but as soon as Naruto, Rukia and Renji step inside the room all sound stopped. The first one to break the silence was Yachiru who grabbed Naruto's hand smiling at him.

"Congratulations, Kitsu-kitsu!"

"Wow, guys, really? Is this all for me?" Asked Naruto feeling slightly embarrassed. Ikkaku lifted his saucer filled with sake nodding his head.

"You and Haku over there." Replied Yumichika. "We thought it would be nice for you to celebrate your birthday and your entrance to the Gotei 13, Eleventh Division style."

"Humph, I hope you're just sharing wishful thinking, Ayagesawa-san." Nanao sent a glare Yumichika's way. "Naruto doesn't need to go the Fourth for alcohol poisoning."

"Aw, Nanao-chan…don't be a spoil sport. This is a time for celebrating, right?"

Naruto turned to Rukia and Renji both of them were smiling at the blond, "My birthday?"

"Well, our dinner last time had to be cancelled." Rukia led Naruto to the closest chair and sat beside him. "I just thought we should make this a single celebration along with your entrance to the Gotei 13."

"That's right. Now we're equals, I'm no longer your sensei, Naruto." Renji squeezed Naruto's shoulder while sitting at the other side of the blond. Naruto snickered while sending a sly glance to Renji.

"Aw, are you going to miss me that much, Abarai-sensei?" Renji snorted ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Of course! You make quite an interesting training partner."

Naruto smirked turning his attention to the rest of the people around the table. He greeted Nanao with the same enthusiasm as always and the woman returned his greeting with a tender smile Rangiku and Hisagi were surprised to see there. Next his attention turned to the girl he had met last week, Hinamori Momo who was sitting beside a blond Naruto had seen near Ichimaru. The rest were people Naruto already knew and had some kind of friendship with. There was Ikkaku and Yumichika along with Yachiru. Of course he couldn't forget Renji and Rukia and, finally, Haku. The boy was looking at Naruto with an interested gleam in his eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to propose a toast." The table went silent almost instantly and all eyes focused on Haku. Naruto gave the boy a half smirk rising his own cup.

"Now that's some words I like." Commented Rangiku lifting her own cup eying the table with a smile of her own. "What should we toast about?"

"How about for Naruto, may he kept growing and aging the way he has been doing so far." Proposed Haku, everyone lifted their cups and shared the same words making the blond looked around sheepishly.

"Another one." Said Rangiku filling cups here and there. "For good luck. Right, Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto laughed nodding his head, "That's right. I'm betting I'm gonna need it if I keep you guys around."

"But, wait." Ikkaku lifted one hand stopping everyone. "We also had to celebrate that Naruto has finally gotten inside the Gotei 13. Finally we can have more time for our training sessions."

"I don't think my future taichou is going to be thrill about them." Replied Naruto dryly. "But, it wouldn't be fun if I didn't try so, I toast to that."

Nanao pursed her lips as she watched Naruto drawn a second cup filled with sake. She shook her head turning her attention back to Rangiku who was passing the bottle of sake around the table.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto turned to the left and his eyes met those of Nanao. "I haven't asked yet so I'm curious, which division are you in now?"

Naruto blinked his eyes giving Rangiku a quick glance before turning back to Nanao.

"Oh, I thought maybe Kyouraku-jii has said something." Commented the boy ignoring the surprise looks he got at the way he addressed Kyouraku. "I was accepted inside the Tenth division."

Silence met Naruto's words, everyone was looking at him but it was Ikkaku the first one to share his opinion. He hit the table sending a heated glare Naruto's way.

"The Tenth? The Tenth? Why the hell are you going there?"

"Ugly matter really." Yumichika took a sip of his drink shaking his head. "We thought you'll be joining the Eleventh."

"Hey! What is wrong with my division, Ikkaku?" Rangiku hit the table just the same way Ikkaku had done so, glaring at the man in defiance.

"Nothing! I'm just sayin' Naruto is a natural fighter he should be with us."

"Uh, so…you're really no coming to our division, Kitsu?"

Naruto looked like a deer-caught-in-the-headlights, suddenly aware of the unhappiness coming from Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru. He turned for help from Renji who merely shrugged.

"Haku is going to the Fourth!" He suddenly sputtered out pointing an accusing finger to the unsuspected boy.

"The Fourth? Why would you do that?" Now, Ikkaku's indignation was directed to Haku who suddenly found the bald man near his face glaring at him.

Haku smiled apologetically at Ikkaku waving his hand in a placating manner, "I just think it's the best division for me."

"Why? The way you fought Uzumaki-san, the very nature of your zanpakutou…you could be a part of a different division." The comment came from Hisagi who was just curious about this stranger's choice.

Haku turned his eyes to Naruto then back at Hisagi, "I'm not very fond of fighting. Being a medic would give me the chance to take care of those closest to me. It would give me the chance to be more useful if say a war breaks or you need a soldier capable of fighting and curing."

"That's pretty smart, Haku-san." It was Hinamori who spoke this time. Haku nodded her thanks to the girl.

"Well, you do know about medical herbs and you were kinda good at that stuff." Said Naruto eying Haku with a thoughtful expression. "I guess it makes sense."

"There is something I've been wondering since early this afternoon." Interrupted Yumichika. "How do you two know each other?"

Haku and Naruto glanced at each other while Yumichika kept talking, "I mean, when you fought you were already familiar with each other…but, Naruto has never left the walls of Seireitei, right? And you, Haku-san, live in Rukongai before joining the Academy, right?"

This line of questioning was making three people in particular nervous. Nanao kept shooting glances at Naruto while Renji played with his food. Rukia actually moved in a protective way as Naruto scratched his chin.

"Uh, well…we met back when I was on a mission in a country. The Land of the Waves."

Hisagi frowned along with Kira and the rest of the shinigami that weren't aware of Naruto's previous life.

"Wait a second, Mission? Land of waves?" Hisagi titled his head staring at Naruto. "I thought you've never left Seireitei? What kind of mission could you possibly have if you weren't even a shinigami?"

Naruto looked taken aback; he sent a quick glance to Nanao who was sighing in resignation.

"Well, I was kinda alive when I went to the mission. I was a Genin, a shinobi, of my village."

"And, I was actually the enemy Naruto-kun had been sent to exterminate."

"You…you were alive?" Naruto turned to Kira nodding his head.

"And, you were a shinobi?"

Again Naruto nodded, this time he did frown not understanding completely why they seemed so shocked by the revelation. Haku, however, realized something was amiss; there was something in the groups reaction to this news…Haku focused his attention on Renji and Rukia who were sending each other quick glances. Then he turned his attention to Nanao who was looking worriedly at Naruto.

Haku wasn't the only one noticing this but, the black-haired boy didn't share the same knowledge Hinamori Momo had. After all, Aizen had been kind enough to tell Hinamori some things about Naruto and it only made her feel sympathy for the boy.

"Uzumaki-san, you were really a ninja?" The girl asked shyly at first, it was all it took to break the sudden tension and returned the attention of the group to other matters.

"Yeah, I was. And Haku as well." Naruto smiled at the boy. "He was actually the first serious enemy I had to face."

"Okay, we should toast for the reunion of old friends." Exclaimed Matsumoto grinning at the group. Nanao glanced at her with her arms crossed.

"Do you toast for everything, Rangiku?"

"Oh, come on Nanao-chan! This is an old friends meeting!" Replied the woman wrapping her right arm around Nanao's shoulders.

"Didn't you hear Naruto say Haku was his first enemy, not friend?" Rangiku opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before replying.

"Yeah, but they acted as old friends…we shouldn't pay attention to the semantics."

"What semantics?"

"Well, I'm more interested in knowing how the hell that works." Ikkaku glanced at Haku. "I mean, you look like a good match but…"

"Oh, he was." Said Naruto leaning forward. "Here, let me tell you how it went on our very first meeting…"

The rest of the afternoon both, Haku and Naruto started telling stories about the life in the shinobi world. Sometimes Haku would narrate whatever he could remember, the fights, the places and the people around him would pay close attention to his words. While it was true that all of them, but Rukia and Yachiru, had gone to the shinobi world at least once; what they had been ordered to do was completely different as to what Naruto and Haku did.

Naruto for his part would send looks Nanao way, the woman would sometimes look down, close her fist as Naruto omitted some information about his life in Konoha before the Academy and becoming a ninja.

"Aw, that's so nice." Mumbled Rangiku pouting a little as she bounced forward. Half of the male at the table focused their attention to other bouncing things from her.

"I wish Taichou would let me go a visit, but when we got the chance it was usually to do the surveillance and wait for another team to take over."

Matsumoto sent a puppy stare at Naruto, her lower lip quivering as the boy turned an interesting shade of red while Hisagi and Ikkaku shoot daggers at him. Rukia had crossed her arms, ready to hit Naruto if necessary.

"Say, Naruto-kun, if you join my Division that means you can convince Taichou to let us go the Shinobi world and maybe go visit and go shopping."

"Why are you so sure Hitsugaya-kun would be easy to convince, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori was watching amusedly as Hisagi hit the border of the table when Rangiku's sudden movement startled him.

"Hinamori! You have to have faith!" Nanao rolled her eyes while taking the bottle of sake Rangiku was holding firmly.

"Okay, I think that's enough. You have a big day tomorrow, remember?" Once again Rangiku pouted sitting back.

"Ugh, don't need to remind me, Nanao-chan. I thought I could sleep in." Nanao turned to Naruto who was watching everything happening around him with an amused stare.

"And you, Naruto," The boy jumped turning his blue eyes to Nanao. "You have a big day tomorrow!"

"Uh? I do?" Nanao narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Naruto looked at Rukia, Renji and finally sent a sheepish look to Nanao.

"Seriously, tomorrow is the welcoming ceremony at your new division."

"What? No, wait…Hitsugaya-taichou didn't say anything!" Exclaimed Naruto looking at Rangiku for confirmation.

Renji shook his head while eying at Naruto, "You left before he could say anything. Remember? Then you got distract by Kazama-taichou's invitation."

Naruto hit his head to the table while moaning; he had totally forgot to ask anything about it. He just assumed he would go over there and ask what he had to do.

_You better no say that out loud, Master. Unless you want Rukia-chan and Nanao-chan angry at you._

"Come on, Ise-fukutaichou, let's hear the last story." Ikakku glanced at Naruto before putting on a serious expression. "I'm curious to know, what exactly you meant by summoning and Hebi-teme."

Naruto straighten up with a half, smug smiled as he wink at Nanao-chan. "Oh, that…well, you see, there was this bastard that called himself Orochimaru…"

* * *

The night was cold.

Naruto had said good-bye to rest of the guys while Rukia, Renji and he took off in the direction of the Sixth Division. The blond was enjoying the silence while glancing occasionally at Rukia. Once they reached the Sixth division he turned to Renji.

"I want to thank you, Abarai-sensei." Renji raised an eyebrow as Naruto offered him a hand. "I mean, thanks to you I learn a lot of useful things."

"Idiot, no need to thank me." Renji took Naruto's hand and tilted his head to the side. "I did it because it was easy to tell fighting you at full potential would be fun…"

"And let's not forget Nii-sama would take his fukutaichou badge if he so much as complains." Mumbled Rukia slyly making Renji squirmed and glare.

"That's no true!"

"Well, either way it was fun…and, finally, we can have a rematch of our first fight." This brought Renji's attention back to Naruto.

"Ah, now that's interesting." Renji patted the hilt of his own zanpakutou. "Next time is going to be different. Don't worry; I don't think I'm the only one wanting a rematch. I know Ikkaku is looking for one."

"Humph, bring it on whenever you two want. See ya, Renji!"

Once they left Renji Naruto smiled mischievously at Rukia, she could only smiled amusedly at him while nodding her head. It didn't take Naruto too long to have her in his arms and take off running on top of walls and other divisions in direction of the Kuchiki Manor.

"Rukia-chan." Rukia turned to look at Naruto while grabbing his clothes hard.

"Yes, Naruto?"

They reached the backyard of the Manor, Naruto put the girl on the ground before leaning in and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you for today. I really have fun." Naruto closed his eyes, tilting his head while offering to Rukia one of his rarest honest smiles.

Rukia felt a burning in her cheeks, she let out a gently smile while wrapping her arms around Naruto. The hug was unexpected but not unwanted and Naruto returned it with enthusiasm.

"Idiot, I'll do it all over again if I get a chance to see you as relax as you were today." Rukia moved away while nodding towards his room. "Now, go, before Nii-sama decides to look for you. Remember you have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Naruto looked at himself at the mirror. New clothes, new division.

It was Byakuya the one who gifted him new clothes, made of the best material there is. Naruto winced as he noticed his clothes were screaming just that. It wasn't as if he didn't like them or what they represent but he wasn't a fool and after speaking with Haku he understood some of the glares he had received from the other Academy students.

Naruto fixed the obi while tying tightly the scarf Byakuya had put on top of the rest of his clothes. This one was special and, as Arashi-Ooji had told him, since he had just entered to the Gotei 13 he could use it. The scarf was a blood red color; near the tops there was a symbol, the Kazama Clan symbol to be more precise. The same one Naruto had on one side of his pendant. He fixed it so the scarf was tied tightly around his obi falling neatly on top of his thigh while showing with some proud the symbol of his family.

Byakuya had also gifted him a pair of fingerless gloves. The same ones the Captain of the Sixth Division wears all the time. Naruto opted for wearing only one. The one on his right arm, finally Naruto re-arranged the sash holding up his zanpakutou on his back. The blond could see the hilt of Ryuujin, he tightened the hold of the clip holding the sash together. The metal plaque with the symbol of Konoha was shining clean.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" The voice startled the blond who turned around to smile at Byakuya.

"Good morning, Byakuya-nii. Well, I was…you know, trying to look good before going over the Tenth." Byakuya closed his eyes sighing.

"Naruto, you're already late." Naruto's eyes opened wide as he started running to the door waving away and screaming his good bye he left using Shunpo to move around Seireitei.

"I'm sorry! I'm…"Naruto stopped running the moment he almost collided with Hitsugaya. The young taichou looked unimpressed while he pointed with his thumb the different shinigami taking their position in the backyard.

"You're late, Uzumaki. Go there and let's not let this happen again." Naruto smiled sheepishly while nodding.

"Sure thing, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Naruto took his place beside a young man who was looking around with a nervous expression. Yawning loudly the blond turned his curious eyes around trying to take in the new people he was about to meet. Naruto heard his stomach growled, he hugged his stomach looking around while hanging his head. He had woken up so late and then took so much time getting ready he forgot breakfast.

Naruto sighed as the rest of the Tenth took their positions. Naruto thought with certain melancholy he should be fast asleep back at home, maybe waiting for a nice breakfast and some time with Rukia and Renji.

The blond hear some movement to his side and he watched as some of the new recruits stand beside him. All of them wearing solemn expression on their faces. Behind them the members of the Tenth Division were standing at full attention as their Captain and Vice-Captain approached them. Naruto saw with certain envy as Matsumoto Rangiku stood fresh, healthy and overall enthusiastic beside her Taichou.

Evidently, last night party had done nothing to her the same way it had affected Naruto. She didn't even look sleepy or hungry. The woman noticed Naruto's eyes on her and she couldn't help but smiled and winked at Naruto.

'_Damn it! Why does she look so good?'_

_Well, she is a hot woman, Naruto. I'm glad with your election. _Naruto had the decency of blushing when he noticed Ryuujin's 'misguided' interested.

'_Ugh, I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the fact she didn't look hangover at all! And she drank more than us!'_

_Oh, well…practice, I guess. _

Naruto rolled his eyes, at that moment Hitsugaya Toshiro cleared his throat and sent a hard but welcoming stare to the group in front of him.

"Welcome to Tenth Division Squad." The young man passed his eyes on each and every single one of the new recruits to finally stop on Naruto. "As so many of you know I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. The commanding officer of the Tenth Division. Beside me is my fukutaichou and second in command Matsumoto Rangiku."

Rangiku let the corner of her lips lifted slightly as she nodded briefly to the rest of the group. Hitsugaya continued his speech about duty and how work was done inside the Tenth. It wasn't going to be easy but they would find the Tenth Division to be welcoming and friendly, along with hardworking and always ready to serve and protect.

"…There is nothing else I can say to you." Hitsugaya tilted his head, his presence, while short, seemed to demand attention and Naruto was actually impressed by it. "From now on, you are shinigami of the Gotei 13. We proud but fair, be mindful of your goals but never forget where do you come from and where do you want to go. Be the best you can but never try to destroy those you call comrades. Once again, welcome to the Tenth Division, I'm looking forward to work beside all of you."

Naruto let out the air he didn't notice he was holding. His hand went immediately to the hilt of his zanpakutou as Ryuujin stirred in excitement inside him.

_Finally, Master. Not more training, no more waiting. We're now officially shinigami. Now…_

'_Now…I only have to climb in ranks…and maybe, just maybe, get the chance to go back there…I'm really anxious to know how is everyone but, specially, to know how is Yugao-chan and Yoruichi-chan.'_

* * *

- **Konoha – Shinobi World- **

October the tenth was always a sorrowful date for Yugao. It was usually her day off of duty and she was grateful for Tsunade-sama's understanding. In the last two years since Naruto had gone, Konoha had changed a great deal.

Tsunade had more work she could handle after the reconstruction of Konoha. All the efforts of half the platoons in Konoha had been directed to finding Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. Once the shinobi started realizing their efforts should go back to more useful mission, Tsunade took the chance to promote some of the new Genin, those who had been Naruto's friends back at the Academy.

Little by little the attention of the shinobi in Konoha returned to the missions that would bring the power and the money the village needed to complete some of the reparations after the invasion.

As it was, Yugao knew there were two people still in charge of the search of Naruto. Of course, there was Jiraiya of the Sannin and Hatake Kakashi. Their mission was slightly different as those hunter nin, who didn't have a problem with bringing a dead body instead of an alive one. Jiraiya and Kakashi had the mission to bring Naruto back alive.

"Ah, Naruto…"The woman put the single white rose she brought with her every six months to the monument dedicated to those who had fallen in action. It was the only place where Yugao could be sure she could pretend. She knew she was the only one in Konoha who thought Naruto was dead. Yugao snorted, it wasn't much as believe and thinking Naruto was dead. She knew with certainty it was just the true.

"Are you out there listening to me? Maybe…Maybe visiting me without me knowing it?"

Yugao smiled sadly at the monument where she knew Naruto's name would never be written. Life in Konoha, at least for her, hadn't been the same.

"Do you really believe he is dead?" The voice startled Yugao who turned around placing a hand behind her back to grab the kunai she had hidden there.

Jiraiya of the Sannin lifted his arms in surrender; he dedicated the young woman a tentative smiled as he took a step forward. Yugao sent a cold glare putting from behind her the hand grabbing the kunai. Jiraiya's eyes drifted to the weapon making him sighed in defeat.

"I came here to talk to you." Yugao cocked her head to the side giving Jiraiya a once over before walking past the man. She stopped suddenly giving her back to the Sannin.

"You don't have anything to say that I can be interested in." Replied Yugao. "Whatever you could have told me you did so a long time ago and I told you what would happen if you try to speak to me ever again."

Jiraiya turned to look Yugao sideways, he still remembered that day. It had been a month after Naruto had been declared a missing-nin. He and Kakashi had taken advantage of Yugao's absence to search her apartment for clues. Maybe Naruto had left something to Yugao, a clue, an item…anything that would lead them to the blond. The moment Yugao had arrived was to see Jiraiya and Kakashi putting Naruto's goggles back in the place she had for them at her bookshelf.

Yugao, of course, was beyond mad. She had thrown them out of her apartment and told them in clear terms the only way she would ever speak or even work with them was if Konoha was at war and at the brink of destruction.

Jiraiya understood the animosity coming from Yugao, but he clearly thought the woman would be more cooperative towards them. They were, after all, after the same goal. Saving Naruto.

"Look, I know you're still mad…"

"No, sir. I'm beyond those feeling, right now I could care less what you have discovered or whatever…really, like I said to you last time, unless this is a matter of…"

Yugao trailed off just as Shikamaru appeared in front of her. The boy sent a lazy stared at her then at Jiraiya pointing with his head the way of the Hokage's office.

"Yugao-taichou, Jiraiya-sama. There's been a situation." Both, Jiraiya and Yugao frowned at those words.

"What kind of situation?" Shikamaru's expression turned slightly serious.

"It's a confidential one. Hokage-sama has requested both of you back at her office."

* * *

The atmosphere inside Tsunade's office wasn't an agreeable one.

Every single person inside had their attention focused on the woman sitting comfortably at the chair. Her face was a little dirty, she had bandages on her torso, hands, legs and the wound on her lips was still noticeable. Looking at her no one could believe the woman wearing such a hunted stare could be Mitarashi Anko; this was the first thought filling Yugao's mind as she went immediately to her friends side.

"Anko? What happened to you?"

Anko grimaced leaning back on the chair taking deep breathes while her eyes focused on Tsunade. The Godaime Hokage returned her stare with certain worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Tsunade frowned at the woman. "You don't look…"

"Yes, I…I can go the hospital later." Interrupted Anko annoyed, Tsunade arched an eyebrow but indicated with a gesture of her hand for Anko to continue.

"They…they came out of nowhere." Anko's voice quivered and the woman hated the fact she was sounding and looking so weak. All around here Yugao, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shikaku along with Ibiki, Inoichi and Tsunade listened to her carefully.

* * *

_Anko's story_

She and the rest of her platoon had been following the same lead for over a week. They need provisions if they wanted to try their luck inside Tea Country. The opportunity present itself the moment Anko realized they were near the Hidden Dragon. A small town near the border of Iron country made completely by retired or even out of action shinobi. Men and women who decided to abandon their lives as shinobi to try for a more peaceful form of life. The village itself was hidden and only those among the shinobi lines knew exactly of his location.

It was a neutral ground, much like Iron Country and the shinobi who entered the domain knew to not cause any trouble. Once inside the Hidden Dragon your position, village or any other form of conflict was forgotten. This was a place to rest and re-filled the empty bags after a long mission.

If you caused any trouble inside the borders of the village, the people of your own country would make sure you were escorted out of it. Since missions usually took most of the platoon's strengths this was an excellent place to rest. There weren't many shinobi out there who would risk to lose such a place where they could rest, trade among other things.

It took them half a day to get to the border of the Hidden Dragon. The moment the step in the road leading to the village Inuzuka Minase knew something was wrong.

"What?" Anko was annoyed, she was tired filthy and in need of a bottle of sake and a warm bath. The young man frown his dog, Kira, growled lowly while backing down.

"There's something wrong." Anko growled nodding at Hyuuga Yue, the young man nodded activating his byakugan.

"Well, what can you see?" By now Anko was taking a fighting stance, looking around with her hand on top of her kunai holster.

The Hyuuga frowned, "Nothing, there is nothing out there."

"Look, the fact you can see anything doesn't mean there isn't something wrong." The Inuzuka pointed at his nose. "This never lies, man."

"I'm not saying you're lying, only that I can see anything ahead." The Hyuuga turned to Anko, the woman had a frown on her own thinking over the situation. She knew Minase and Yue were the best on what they do and she didn't doubt neither of them, but…

"Okay, staying here ain't gonna give us answers. Move it. But be careful."

The three of them entered the village and Anko knew there was something wrong. There wasn't anyone at the gates taking the names of the newcomers; there wasn't any kind of traffic human or animal or any other kind on the streets. What they could see clearly was the clothes. The different shinobi clothes all scattered on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Mumbled Anko moving towards the closest items. Her eyes went as she noticed the clothes not only were intact but they were put in such a way it look as if someone had be wearing them before just his or her body disappeared on thin air.

The clothes had been wore but the one wearing them wasn't there. And, by Yue's and Minase's gasps Anko could tell this wasn't the only case.

"What the hell happened here?" Anko made long, firm strides her eyes sweeping the place carefully while her hand put a kunai out of her holster. "Yue, Minase, with me. Yue focused your vision to those building over there. Minase, you and Kira tried to smell someone alive or something."

As they started moving deeper inside the village they noticed not all clothes were without damaged. There were others that had been ripped and they even found blood on some of them.

"Fuck! Who the hell did this? Who could take on a whole village made of shinobi?"

"Anko, there is a fire…"Informed Yue looking at the border of the village past some trees. "About 500 meters away from the village."

Minase turned to where Yue was pointing, he lifted his head and smell the air before coughing, his face ashen as he realized what had he just smell.

"Crap, that…that…"

"What, what is it?" Asked Anko grabbing Minase by his clothes, the young man lowered his eyes.

"Humans."

It didn't take them long to make one last scanned around them before they decided to move forward. Anko played it safe sending one of her snakes while the Inuzuka boy and the Hyuuga would take the burning fire from different fronts.

What Anko discovered made her shivered, her eyes opened wide as she noticed the big hole filled with some…human remains. All of them burning slowly, some of them with the expression of terror still attached to their faces, some others wearing white, strange masks on their faces while some others had holes on different parts of their bodies.

"Anko!" It was Yue and Anko was happy she could stop on time before slitting Yue's throat.

"Sorry, I just…" Yue glanced at the common grave then back at Anko.

"I know…we need to inform Konoha right away." Suddenly Yue frowned. "Where is Minase?"

Just as Anko was about to propose they were looking for him the Inuzuka appeared from somewhere near the flames. He had a lost look in his eyes; a thin line of blood was coming from his mouth. Anko and Yue took fighting positions while putting their respective weapons out; Yue activated his byakugan taking the stance of his clan.

"Run…" was the last thing Inuzuka Minase said before letting out a blood curling scream as some kind of white mass came from his mouth.

Anko launched a couple of kunai while moving fast to get to Minase, from behind him appeared another figure, the one holding the sword. Anko growled ready to attack when another scream told her Yue had just been hurt.

Everything after that happened to fast, and the only thing Anko remembered before losing consciousness was the young man in front of him. His green eyes staring down at her without any emotion on them, a black three tattooed to the right side of his chest.

Both Yue and Minase screaming in pain just before they disappeared from Anko's sight.

* * *

"I…I don't know…" Anko clenched her fist hard enough to draw some blood from her palms. She gritted her teeth before continuing. "I just…I lose consciousness I…I felt the pain of the fight, the sharp edge of the sword…but…why them and not me?"

"Do you know what happen to them?" Anko raised her head glancing at Kakashi with fury in her eyes.

"No, I don't! I just know they were suffering and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!" Exclaimed Anko. "Isn't that enough?"

"Anko," Yugito kneeled in front of her placing a soothing hand on top of Anko's. "It's okay, you couldn't have done anything…I mean, you say they were at Hidden Dragon and there wasn't anyone around. They had a huge hole burning bodies…"

Anko locked her eyes with Yugao's and the woman noticed a strange gleam in them, something that made the purple-haired woman wary.

"Anko?"

"There was…there was something else…something I sense and I haven't…"Anko took a deep breath, this time she took Yugao's hand on hers squeezing lightly. "There was this kind of pressure, it felt as if the air around me was being sucked or…just applying pressure, make me dizzy…I've felt Orochimaru's killer intent and then this…I never felt so helpless in my life…"

Anko chuckled bitterly as she sent an apologetic stare to Yugao, "But, behind that pressure I could feel a familiar presence…something I haven't felt since…since Naruto."

Yugao left the Hokage's office trembling in anger and fear.

The whole room was so ready to believe whatever Anko thought she had felt. Yugao huffed in frustration hitting the closest wall while feeling the warm caress of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yugao, wait." Yugao wiped away her tears before giving her back to Kakashi.

"I've got nothing to do with you Kakashi-_sempai._" Kakashi approached the woman grabbing her by the arm.

"But I have a lot to do with you." Yugao glared back at the man who stared at her with seriousness. "Hokage-sama has just appointed you as my second in the hunter unit."

"What? Why?" Yugao exclaimed freeing herself from Kakashi. "Why the hell I'm in your hunter unit, Kakashi? I'm an ANBU Captain, my main mission is to protect the Hokage not…no…"

As realization dawn to Yugao's face Kakashi gave her a short nod, "Yes, you're going to assist me in my mission to locate Naruto."

The sound of the slap could be heard all through the empty hall; Kakashi was actually astonished that Yugao had actually slapped him. He turned his wide eye to the woman who was looking at him with anger.

"How dare you? How dare you propose me to…to help you capture Naruto?"

"You're the only one who really know him." Was all Kakashi said, then lowering his voice he tilted his head to the side focusing his attention to the Hokage monument visible from the nearby window.

"I…I know you think I'm searching for Naruto just because he was my student and he is a Jinchuuriki." Kakashi returned his attention to Yugao. "You heard Anko. You heard about the attacks to Hidden Dragon. She is right, a Shinobi village attack that way? There is something fishy here and if Naruto is…"

"Naruto isn't involved in this!"

"How can you be so sure?" Replied Kakashi with frustration. "If Anko really felt Naruto's presence then…"

"It could be a Genjutsu or something else." Replied Yugao. "You just want to believe is Naruto because it would be the perfect moment for you to capture him."

"You're wrong." Replied Kakashi. "You think I want this? You think I want to capture Naruto or even bring him here by force or dead?"

"Why not? It's what you've been trying to do this last two years." Kakashi shook his head.

"No, I've been trying to find him…Naruto, is not only my student but also someone I failed to."

Yugao crossed her arms snorting, "Let me guess: You feel guilty because you failed your sensei and his son?"

Kakashi couldn't hide his surprised which only made Yugao sent a bitter smirk, "What? Surprised? You shouldn't. Sandaime Hokage-sama wanted me to know everything and anything that there was to know about Naruto so I could take proper care of him."

For the first time ever Kakashi caught the tone of voice Yugao used to refer to Naruto. Her tone softened and her eyes actually gleam while her mind took her to the moments she spent with the blond.

"I know about the father that sealed a demon inside him, the mother that disappeared after giving birth to him, the godfather that abandon him and the…" Yugao sighed tiredly before continuing, "And the adoptive uncle, or brother or whatever your role was supposed to be, who couldn't stand the little boy that represent the moment he lost a father figure."

Silence followed Yugao's words both, Kakashi and Yugao stood there without saying anything or even looking at the other. It was Kakashi the first one to break the silence.

"I know I mess up." Kakashi chuckled looking at Yugao. "I can't fix it, but I can make sure I'm the first one to find Naruto and bringing him safely home. But…I can't do that because the only one who knows Naruto really well it's you."

"I don't know where he is." Replied Yugao, her mind giving in the opportunity. Naruto was safe; Naruto wasn't even in the Shinobi World, right? That's what Yoruichi-san had said.

"I know, I know you don't but you can help me find him before anyone else does."

Yugao wrapped her arms around her, lowering her head to the side she took a deep breath. They would never find Naruto unless the blond, suddenly, came from the land of the dead. Yugao shook her head. No, she knew Naruto wouldn't but, if something like that happen, Kakashi was right. She wanted to be the first one to find him.

"I love him, Kakashi." Said Yugao in a soft tone. "Naruto has become someone really important to me. I don't think you understand how much. I'll help you. But don't expect me to betray him over you or anyone else."

The sounds of Kakashi and Yugao leaving finally died after a few seconds. However, the shadow hidden under the open window stood there for another five minutes before moving from its spot.

Nara Shikamaru placed a hand on his forehead letting out the air he had been holding since the discussion between Yugao and Kakashi. Shikamaru had heard enough, not only had he gathered information about the reunion inside the Hokage's office but also from the two people he knew were closest to Naruto.

"Troublesome, Naruto…doing this and that without even letting us know…And now this. Tsk, I guess they all need to know." Shikamaru lifted his head letting his eyes take in the form of the Fourth Hokage. It wasn't that shocking once you tried to match Naruto's face to their former leader.

"Well, let's meet with the others." Commented Shikamaru to no one in particular, disappearing with a soft puff and white smoke.

* * *

**AN: **And here it is. As you could see Haku is a boy and will be a boy in this story. Naruto ended up in a good division, in my opinion, but that doesn't mean he won't be in contact with the Eleventh, after all, his division is just around the corner.

I hope you like this chapter, remember to comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter you will see Naruto's first months inside the Tenth, his first mission and you're going to get a glimpse of the Konoha Eleven...and Naruto's return to the Shinobi World.

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to comment!


	20. Return to the Homeland

**AN: **I'm back, finallly after a month of no internet I'm back. Well, here is a new chapter that I hope you enjoy. Remember English isn't my native language so I apologize beforehand.

From now, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Return to the Homeland:**

**Hitsugaya-taichou and Shikamaru-taichou**

- **Seireitei, Soul Society. Tenth Division Barracks-**

For the last three months Naruto had been trying to get use to the life inside the Tenth Division. It certainly was different to the life-style he was used to back to the Kuchiki Manor and even the Sixth Division. This time around he was a low ranking officer instead of the Honorable guest back at the Sixth.

It was difficult.

Naruto's time inside the Tenth had been anything but easy. He had to face the fact many of his comrades thought of him as a spoiled, stuck-up noble boy. Someone who was born with certain privileges, with a silver spoon on his mouth used to getting away with everything he wanted.

As time passed by and Naruto kept being part of the un-seated officers inside the Tenth, some of his mates started to re-evaluate what they knew or thought about Naruto. Because the boy, even though he could use his name and his noble position, he never took any of those advantages. For some he was something different, nothing like what they thought a young, spoiled brat should behave. Some others were still doubtful, waiting for the blond to put his last name to obtain a seat position.

Some others were just jealous.

"Come on! Come at me as if you mean it!" The loud voice of the first officer Tomoi could be heard inside the training hall. He was standing in the middle of it along with the Third Seat Fujimaru, both of them with wooden swords on their hands. It was late in the morning, the last moment for the Rookies to tune their abilities while fighting in teams.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was watching from his spot as both, Tomoi and Fujimaru, trained with the Team number five. It was a routine training, a moment in which Toshiro would figure if the rookies of the Tenth Division were ready for Hollow Patrol. So far he had been doubtful, but hadn't seen anything that would make him hesitate to send them out there.

"No, you're approaching this all wrong." Tomoi took two of the wooden swords from his opponents, two young men who were looking at him with a certain frightening and defeat expression on their faces. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Is this how you want to be kept alive?"

Toshiro frowned beside him Matsumoto huffed fidgeting in a gesture Toshiro recognized as disapproval. Tomoi had been inside the Tenth Division for a year, but Toshiro had decided the man needed to be transferred. He was more trouble that was worthy for the young Captain. And Matsumoto, of course, didn't like the man.

At first the man had asked for a transfer to Toshiro's Squad. He had been in the First Division as a Fourth Seat and had asked for the transfer applying for the Third Seat Position. Toshiro had rejected the application but had agreed to the transfer, Tomoi would start from the lowest of ranks to proof himself worthy of a seat position.

The man hadn't been too happy but he accepted. It had been three months since his arrival and he had tried to take over the Fukutaichou position. Toshiro hold back a grin as he followed the movements of the rookies trying to overcome both, Tomoi and Fujimaru. Rangiku had made it clear to the man why she had been chosen as a fukutaichou and the man knew that moment it hadn't been for her looks, as he thought from the very beginning.

Eying said woman out of the corner of his eye Toshiro shook his head. The woman, even as lazy, laid-back, as flirty and annoying as she was, there was no one Toshiro trust more to protect his back than her. Tomoi had tried to move her of her position by doing paperwork and trying to do some of the duties she usually forgot while going out drinking.

"Taichou? Are you okay?" Toshiro turned to see Matsumoto smiling amusedly at him. The young taichou frowned confused while nodding curtly.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you're kinda glaring at the newbies and they're all nervous because of it." Toshiro turned his head realizing Matsumoto was right. He growled lowly tilting his head to the side slightly flustered by what had happened.

"Well, continue!" The team, startled, went back to the exercise while Rangiku giggled softly teasing the young man.

"Now, Taichou, what were you thinking back there? You certainly look annoyed." Toshiro evaded his fukutaichou's eyes shrugging.

"It was nothing. Look, Tomoi is calling for another team." Rangiku raised an eyebrow but decided not to press the matter.

Lately, Hitsugaya-taichou had been behaving quite strangely. If Rangiku had to bet when this strange behavior started she would say it was the day after he spoke with the Central 46. It had been almost two months ago, right after the Shino Academy graduations. Whatever had happened inside the Central 46 her taichou didn't say anything but Rangiku hadn't been beside him for this long without learning to read some of her taichou's moods.

There was a gleam of interest in the teal eyes as they focused on Naruto. The same gleam they held when Rangiku commented to her Taichou she had spoken with Naruto the day he had been accepted to the Tenth and that Naruto had shared with her and the others some stories about his life back in the Shinobi World. Rangiku had been astonished as her taichou invited her tea and made her tell him everything Naruto and Haku had said.

Strange, indeed…but some things happened in between and Rangiku forgot that until recently. Just after the strange meeting Toshiro had with Kazama Arashi.

"Very well, Uzumaki, Hikaru, Tanaka, Okuda and Tamaki. You're next." Tomoi sent a half-mocking sneer Naruto's way, not being able to hide his clearly animosity against the blond. "Let's see…Tanaka, you'll be Team Leader."

"Tanaka?" Fujimaru tilted his head, a contemplative frown on his face. "Um, no offense Tanaka but I think Uzumaki would do just fine."

Tomoi snorted shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Sir. But, you know for this exercise we need real shinigami, those who had been trained in the Shino Academy and not someone who may have not been exposed to the same thing as them."

Fujimaru frowned glaring at Tomoi, "There are more than tests to be named a Team leader, Tomoi-san. And you know it. However, for today, I will humor you."

Tomoi bowed his head to hide his smile while Tanaka smirked sending a victorious glance Naruto's way. The blond merely snorted, he was used to Tomoi's attitude against him and Tanaka's idiocy.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Mumbled Toshiro wincing as the pink-haired girl resting near Matsumoto sat up cheering at full voice at Naruto.

"Go, Kitsu!"

"Kusajishi! What the hell are you doing here?" The girl giggled looking at Toshiro as if the answer was pretty obvious.

"I'm cheering on Kitsu." Toshiro twitched caressing his temple.

"Shouldn't you be back to your squad or something?" Yachiru shook her head giggling once again.

"Nu-uh, Ken-chan is asleep. Baldy is missing and Yumi is making the paperwork."

"Doing, doing some paperwork…and, shouldn't be you the one doing the paperwork?" Asked Toshiro to the girl who waved away Toshiro's words.

"Too boring, this is better. Kitsu-kitsu hasn't been around much, I thought I could come and visit him.

Toshiro opened his mouth to reply when Matsumoto interrupted, "Taichou, you're missing all of the action."

Once he turned around he saw as Naruto evaded, blocked and attacked. Two of his teammates had been left unarmed while Naruto still held on tightly on his wooden sword. He had position himself in front of those unarmed, protecting them while fighting Tomoi. Toshiro raised an eyebrow, the blond was moving with experience, his hand moving gracefully to give direction to the sword, his body moving with decision to give strength to the strike.

Tomoi was fast engaging his sword with Naruto's and doing a series of twirls before taking it with a single thrust. The movement made Naruto lose some balance, Tomoi smiled triumphal but his smiled didn't last long as Naruto gave a twisted with the balls of his feet and hit Tomoi straight in the abdomen sending the man staggering backwards. Tomoi's wooden sword hit the floor with a long pang.

"What the hell was that, Uzumaki?" Naruto blinked innocently at the outrage Tomoi.

"Uh, it was a…kick, Sir." Several of the presents including some of Naruto's teammates snickered at the response, making Tomoi flustered with anger and embarrassment.

"I know it was a kick! What I mean is why you used it instead of your sword?"

Naruto shrugged looking directly at Tomoi, behind the man Fujimaru was watching with interest while Toshiro and Matsumoto had stood up approaching the group. Both high officers paying close attention to the blond's words.

"In a fight you have to be prepared for everything. If you lose the sword, like I did, the next thing should be hand to hand combat." Fujimaru raised an eyebrow impressed; Tomoi wasn't looking impressed at all however.

"You just want to show off, but I…" Tomoi's rant was stopped by a slightly raised in Rangiku's reiatsu.

The man turned around to see Toshiro and Rangiku were just behind him, the woman looking ahead of him to Naruto. Toshiro turned his attention to Tomoi sighing as he nodded with his head for the rest of the men to drop their weapons.

"While unorthodox and not part of the training session," Started the young man looking at each and every single present people in the room. "Uzumaki does have a point. What if you lose your weapon? What if you don't have your zanpakutou?"

"We can use kidou, Sir." Toshiro turned his teal eyes to Tanaka who merely shrugged as if that was the most obvious choice.

"That's true; say…you're in a situation in which kidou is not possible? Do you think you have what it takes to go hand to hand against a hollow?"

The room remained silent; some of the recruits were looking at Tomoi mumbling between them while others were concentrating their attention in Naruto and Toshiro. Matsumoto indicated with a gesture for Fujimaru and Tomoi to leave the main stage, with some reluctance Tomoi followed Fujimaru leaving the taichou and fukutaichou facing the team.

"I do, Sir." Replied Tanaka putting his chest out, puffing with proudness as he lifted his head. "I know I'm ready for everything."

Toshiro smirked amused; he arched an eyebrow nodding his head. "Well, let's see if that's true. It's the five of you against Matsumoto and me. Only hand-to-hand combat."

The five of them glanced at each other; Naruto turned his eyes to the only woman in the group. Tamaki glanced back at Naruto shrugging, the other two dropped into a fighting stance while the blond readied himself. Tanaka directed himself and the other two to the right surrounding both the Captain and Lieutenant. Naruto frowned knowing too well Tanaka was ignoring him and Tamaki, he felt the corner of his mouth lift when Tamaki shrugged and went off to attack.

Hitsugaya had a little bet running in his head with Hyourinmaru, half of the new recruits tend to hit on Matsumoto the very first week inside the Tenth. This year Hyourinmaru had been the winner when he said there was one stubborn male who wouldn't take no for an answer. Tanaka was said male who was now facing Matsumoto and concealing his wandering eyes and his appreciative glances. Well, Toshiro had to give it to the man; he knew how to hide his emotions. The young Captain merely shook his head as he blocked Tamaki's attack, males tended to be distracted by Matsumoto, and the woman didn't feel any shame in using that to her advantaged.

_Oh, Toshiro, don't speak as if you haven't been distracted before by those bouncing…_

'_Shut up, Hyourinmaru!' _Toshiro felt the warm sensation of embarrassment growing on his face. He cursed lowly, stupid pervert dragon.

"Very well, Tamaki. But you lack strength behind that strike. Go again." Commented Toshiro to the young woman who nodded curtly going at it again.

Naruto stood behind watching for a moment the fight, Toshiro wasn't even moving from his spot. He blocked while telling Tamaki and occasionally Hikaru what was wrong or what they had done well. He was teaching while letting his officers go all out with him. Rangiku from her part was merely toying with Tanaka and Okuda, both of them seemed to be paying attention to other things and just like Toshiro, Rangiku didn't have to move from her spot to teach the other males a lesson.

Naruto could heard the others mumbling behind him, he could even feel the mocking glance from Tomoi on his back. Naruto knew they were wondering why he hadn't moved why he was still there, as if frozen in place.

Naruto's blue eyes lit up, there it was.

The attack was so unexpected Toshiro had barely the time to stop the punch direct to his face. The young man felt the burning sensation of something hard hitting the palm of his hand. But Naruto wasn't over, he impulse himself with his left leg up in the air which gave him the leverage to send a high kick to Hitsugaya.

Once again Toshiro could only block, out of the corner of his eye he saw Tamaki advancing towards him. The young man felt the corner of his lips lifted up a little. Well, who would have thought Uzumaki and Tamaki would work together.

The young woman launched a punch directly to Toshiro's abdomen while Naruto tried to aim, once again, to his head. Toshiro blocked one making Tamaki staggered backwards. Then Naruto noticed something, it was brief and if he hadn't been paying attention he didn't think he would caught up with it. But Toshiro actually brushed his leg against Matsumoto's one.

That moment of distraction cost Naruto a hit straight to his face by no other than Rangiku. The woman chuckled amusedly at the blond dumbstruck expression.

"Why do you look so surprise, Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto's blue eyes noticed the young Taichou finishing off what Matsumoto had started with Tanaka and Okuda.

Naruto shook his head stood up and went directly to attack. Matsumoto was actually surprised; the first thing she noticed was those blue eyes focusing solely on her face and not on her chest. The second thing she noticed was Naruto was fighting her as an actual opponent. He wasn't being soft or delicate, as if Rangiku could break at any moment. Just like most males would fight her.

Rangiku smiled at Naruto stopping his leg with one hand while turning him around. The blond found himself face to face with Toshiro who didn't lose any time to pin him to the ground.

"Very well." Toshiro stood up stretching his hand to the blond and helping him up. "That was a great team work you did with Tamaki, Uzumaki."

Both, Tamaki and Naruto smiled sheepishly at the praised. Tanaka looked confused still lying on the ground after Toshiro's attack.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku snorted while placing her hands on her hips.

"Tamaki and Uzumaki-kun just looked for an opening to attack Taichou." Replied the woman. "They actually cornered him."

Toshiro nodded his head, "Indeed. Still, Uzumaki had something Tamaki lacks."

The girl looked down but Toshiro called her attention glancing directly into the young woman's eyes. "Don't get me wrong. You fought well, but your strikes lack determination and strength. You weren't fighting with everything you have."

"But, Sir…I mean…not that I can actually hurt you but…"

"You didn't even try." Replied Toshiro. "None of you with the exception of Uzumaki here. You have to try that's why you're here. To improve and to become stronger to be capable to protect"

"Still, I'm slightly disappointed." Toshiro turned to his fukutaichou, eying her suspiciously.

"Why?" Naruto suddenly felt cornered when the grey eyes of Rangiku pinned him to the spot with their intensity,

"Well, Uzumaki-kun doesn't seem to like them." To prove her point she fixed her breast knowing too well half the males in the room were looking at her. Naruto felt a blush spreading out on his face while Toshiro felt a huge headache coming his way.

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

Naruto sat down at the table, his tray of food was totally full with some of the tastiest dishes they were offering that day. He readied himself to dig in when he felt two familiar yet unknown presences sit right in front of him. He lifted his head and noticed Tamaki and Hikaru sat in front of him.

"Hope you don't mind." Hikaru smirked at him, lifting his head while eying the blond.

"Uh, no…not at all." Tamaki was about to speak when a pink head appeared from under the table sitting beside Naruto.

"Yachiru-chan! Did you bring your food?" The girl nodded her head putting a pink bento box on top of the table.

"Yep, Yumi had it ready for me."

"Uh, Kusajishi-fukutaichou!" Both Tamaki and Hikaru tried to bow awkwardly to the girl who barely glance their way. "What…what is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in the Eleventh?"

Naruto chuckled shaking his head, "She comes here sometimes. Mainly when Zaraki-taichou is napping, Ikkaku is slacking off and Yumichika is doing paperwork."

The girl nodded her head putting a huge dango inside her mouth. Both, Tamaki and Hikaru glanced at the girl then at Naruto.

"Well, I guess the rumors are true, eh? And I betcha you're gonna make it to a seat officer in no time." Naruto blinked confused as Hikaru kept eating. Tamaki smiled apologetically at the blond.

"What rumors?"

"Oh, you know? That you fought Zaraki-taichou and since you're a noble man well…"Tamaki shrugged taking a bite of her own food. "…being a seat officer is going to be as easy as the test you did back at the Shino Academy."

"Mate, if I can say it that was one hell of a fight."

Naruto took some of his own food before replying, "Well, thanks but…you now that's not true?"

"Uh, which part?"

"Me, becoming a seat officer because of…being a noble man as you put it." Naruto shook his head while slapping Yachiru's hand away before she grabbed Naruto's drink. "I have to work just as hard as all of you. I don't have any special privileges."

Tamaki and Hikaru looked unconvinced; the young woman shrugged playing with her food before speaking again.

"Actually, Uzumaki-san, I want to ask you something." Naruto nodded his head with his mouth full, Hikaru chuckled while Tamaki couldn't hide the annoyed glance at the lack of manners from not only Naruto but Yachiru who seemed to have put inside her mouth something bigger than she could chew properly.

"While at the training session, those movements…" Tamaki sighed tilting her head contemplative. "Those aren't taught back in the Academy. I don't know if you're allowed to teach them but…"

"The reason we're here is 'cuz we know you're a good fighter." Started Hikaru. "And we were wondering if…"

"If you would help us…you know? Like teach us some of those moves and all." Continued Tamaki. "You could actually fight Hitsugaya-taichou and that's not something you can do easily."

"As long as the Noble's club allows it, of course." Tamaki hit Hikaru making the man's laugh to die.

"Look if you help us we can …mm, help you with your social relations around the Tenth."

Naruto blinked confused, "My social relations?"

"Yeah, you know how half of the squad considers you a stuck up noble."

"Gee, I didn't know I was so love around here." Replied Naruto dryly.

"Humph, don't even get me start with everything we've heard." Replied Hikaru. "They all think you're just as arrogant and as much as an asshole as Omaeda-fukutaichou or some of the other seated officers that come from some noble families."

"The only difference is you came from the real thing." Said Tamaki Naruto looked dryly at her. "Yeah, like you're almost royalty since you're part of the Four Noble Clan's and you were raised by Kuchiki-taichou to top it all."

"You know? I was about to say yes to your request…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I didn't need the encouragement."

Tamaki and Hikaru looked at each other smiling before turning to Naruto. "Really? You were?"

"Yeah, I don't have any trouble teaching some Hakuda." Replied Naruto. "And with the encouragement you just gave me…I feel this is going to be awesome!"

"Well, who would have thought you can be sarcastic." Hikaru actually looked impressed; Tamaki rolled her eyes smiling at the blond.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san. You know? For a noble, you're not so bad."

"Gee, thank you, Tamaki, I really feel appreciate."

* * *

Toshiro was actually surprised to see Ukitake was there as well. He thanked Ise-fukutaichou and took the seat Kyouraku was indicating with a lazy smile on his face.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, I was wondering when you will come to me." Toshiro frowned, his teal eyes taking in the man in front of him.

"Why?" It was a simple question and, in the context of their meeting, it had so much meaning, it was asking for everything that they wouldn't dare to voice for fear of praying ears.

Kyouraku served some of the warm liquid on a saucer with his name on it. Ukitake thanked his friend when the man filled his own cup. Toshiro shook his head accepting instead some of the tea Nanao was drinking. Outside, Toshiro could make the sound of the members of the Squad eight, all of them working and mindful of the private reunion inside their Captain's office.

"I think the best way to explain what the Central 46 told you and what Arashi-san has shared with you would be with an explanation of who was Naruto's father. Right, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toshiro took a sip from his tea, lowering his eyes to some spot on the floor while his mind wandered back to the meeting with the Central 46 almost two months ago. The room had been packed, some of them were murmuring but they felt silent when the man behind the number five started talking. To his voice joined others and each word was as confusing and as intriguing as the other. In the end, Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the Tenth Division only learnt two things. Uzumaki wasn't the son of Kazama Arashi, as he initially thought. The second thing, Uzumaki Naruto was born in the shinobi world, he had been alive and his father had been a traitor to the Soul Society.

If he thought a reunion with the now Captain of the Kidou Corps would clarified something about the blond in his division he was sorely mistaken. The only thing Arashi's file on the boy, and some words here and there, did was add to the confusion and wariness Toshiro felt for the blond.

It was one of the reasons why he had been watching the boy closely.

'_He is dangerous'_

'_Son of a traitor. Once a traitor always a traitor'_

'_Watch him carefully, Hitsugaya-taichou…at the single sign of danger coming from the boy…well, as a Captain I trust you know what to do.'_

'_There is something inside him…ask for the complete story and don't forget, Hitsugaya-taichou…'_

'_Watch the boy closely.'_

Some of the other reasons were unclear for Toshiro. But the words and warnings given by the Central 46 kept running inside his head. Now, Kyouraku was the last piece in the puzzle, whatever the man was about to tell him would make it easier for Toshiro to deal with the boy.

"I think I would like to know more about him. About Uzumaki, I mean." Started Hitsugaya choosing his words carefully. He knew the slightly mistake would make Kyouraku close off and tell him only whatever he felt like telling.

"Naruto is now under my command. He is one of my men and as such, I think my duty as a Captain is to get to know him."

Toshiro was well aware of the eyes in the room focused solely on him, "But, I really want to know why everyone seems to have such a special interest in him. Why they all sound so…concern."

Kyouraku sighed lowering his head while his expression turned from laid back to one of complete seriousness. The man took off his hat, Toshiro didn't miss the glances he sent to Nanao or the short nod the woman gave him.

"Very well, I think you have earned the right to hear the complete story of Naruto's life." Kyouraku gave a bittersweet smiled to the young taichou in front of him. "Whatever you do with the information you have gathered on him is something you would have to decide on your own, though."

Toshiro nodded understanding what wasn't being said. Whatever he learnt should be kept secret, whatever he learnt Naruto deserves the benefit of the doubt. Just like Toshiro once had the same chance when he met Rangiku back in Rukongai or Kusaka at the Academy.

"Well, it was just a normal patrol back in the shinobi world. We were ordered to look over sector D-36. Which was a place called Fire Country." Kyouraku chuckled. "Nanao had lost a piece of paper and Naruto called for us, to give it back…"

* * *

Time kept passing and Naruto's live inside the Tenth had gotten a little better. Byakuya and Rukia would eat silently while Naruto narrated whatever he had done so during the day. Rukia would usually share her own stories and between her and Naruto kept Byakuya entertained.

It was obvious now after almost six months of being inside the Tenth that Naruto wasn't what everyone knew about a member of one of the Four Noble Clans. Naruto was loud, impulsive, and funny; sometimes he was kind of an idiot but always kind with others. Tamaki along with Hikaru and other of the new recruits usually enjoyed the company of the blond who, loyal to his word, started teaching Tamaki and Hikaru some Hakuda moves.

There were others times in which Naruto would just leave on his days off; no one but Matsumoto knew exactly where he went when he wasn't in the Sixth or the Kuchiki Manor. Naruto would meet Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika in their personal training grounds, just outside the walls of Seireitei. Rangiku would sometimes escape along with Naruto; it was the perfect place to hide herself from work and her taichou while watching the four men training.

It was also the perfect excuse to develop a dangerous curiosity towards the way Naruto fought and the way his reiatsu would feel sometimes.

All in all, Naruto had spent half a year in the Tenth Division and in all that time Hitsugaya Toshiro could only watch and obtain information about the blond. What he had gathered from Kyouraku and Arashi had been…more than a little bit informative. At least, Toshiro now understood what Byakuya had meant with his comment about Toshiro being the only one able to understand Naruto. If what he had found out about the boy was right then…

_Monster. Look is __that__boy. Don't go near him._

_Demon. He is a freak. Look at him. He is not like us._

…Toshiro did understand.

The sky was getting clearer as the day took over the night. Toshiro was walking down the hall in front of the backyard of the Division making his way to the kitchens to make himself a cup of tea before going to his office. There was a strange fluctuation calling the young Captain's attention. He turned his head and his teal eyes fell on a shadowy form straight ahead of his line of vision.

Naruto was breathing hard; he felt the warm drop of sweat falling down his forehead, cheeks and neck. His eyes looking directly at the target as he threw another kunai directly to the red circle he had drawn early on the tree. It went directly to the target and Naruto smirked, pushing his arm back he pulled making the kunai returned to his hand.

"A net made of kidou? Impressive." Naruto screamed out turning around with his hands grabbing a couple of kunai ready to attack.

"Taichou! Damn! You scare the hell out of me!" The boy screamed out making Hitsugaya winced a little.

"It's really not my fault you aren't paying attention to your surroundings, Uzumaki." The boy grabbed one of the kunai Naruto had dropped, eying it with curiosity before turning his eyes to Naruto.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't like …all concentrate training."

Hitsugaya actually smiled a little showing the kunai on his hand, "Training with this? What were you trying to accomplish with this kunai and the kidou line?"

Naruto played with the kunai on his hand giving a small demonstration to Hitsugaya as he spoke, "Well, I just was thinking on missions we used to miss so many of this, and they were expensive, you know?"

Hitsugaya listened carefully watching Naruto as the boy suddenly became serious, concentrated in what he was trying to accomplish.

"I just thought if I made something like Haku did, trying to tie my chakra or reiatsu to the kunai I would make them come back to me with a pull."

Naruto pulled another one before rolling it on his finger, he grabbed expertly from the hilt showing the three pointy parts of the weapon.

"Besides, according to Sakumo-sensei, these are special" Naruto grinned widely his features softening. "They look just like the ones my…my dad used to have."

Toshiro eyed Naruto carefully before throwing the one on his hand. It was a perfect hit, and Naruto actually gasped surprised.

"Excellent hit, Taichou."

"Hn, let me see your idea again, maybe I can help you with it." Naruto's blue eyes lit up.

"Really? You think you can?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips.

"Of course I can!" Naruto chuckled sheepishly; Hitsugaya grabbed the kunai again and stood beside Naruto. "I didn't become a Captain for nothing. Let's start."

Hitsugaya Toshiro rolled his eyes. Beside him his fukutaichou was giggling madly while eying the young man with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. Behind them was Naruto who was trying pretty hard to hide his own smile at the whole situation. For more than a week Naruto had been joined by Hitsugaya every morning. The both of them would practice with Naruto's kunai until the rest of the squad started getting up and Naruto had to leave to start his duties for the day.

That day Matsumoto had caught the both of them in a pretty childish game, competing to see who aimed perfectly to the moving targets. It was even more amusing to the woman the Naruto had decided to replicate himself and Hitsugaya with some Kage Bushin.

"Would you stop it." Toshiro growled out making Rangiku giggled again. "Really, this isn't amusing anymore, Matsumoto. And you? Wipe that smile off of your face!"

"Sorry, Taichou!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time, in the same sing-song tone. Naruto and Rangiku looked at each other before laughing loudly; the squad members nearest to them would turn their attention to them with some curiosity.

"Okay, you two stop it!" Toshiro turned around glaring at both of the blonds the temperature of the room dropping drastically.

"Ma, ma…why so serious, Hitsugaya-han? You're makin' me shiver here." Ichimaru Gin was leaning against the wall in front of Toshiro's and Rangiku's office. He was smiling at the group even after receiving a glare from Hitsugaya.

"Ichimaru-taichou!" Naruto moved forward smiling at the man who put his hand up, Naruto chuckled high-fiving him, Gin didn't stop there, he went to ruffle Naruto's hair while the blond tried to move away.

Matsumoto and Toshiro were dumbfounded at the interaction between Naruto and Gin. Gin turned his head to the young Captain and his smiled only grew.

"Aw, don't make that face, Hitsugaya-han; I can ruffle your hair if you want to." Said Gin moving closer to Hitsugaya who reacted almost immediately glaring at the man.

"Don't you dare!" He growled out eying Ichimaru one last time before crossing his arms. "What are you doing here, Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru shrugged placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, his head tilting to one side. "I just came here to visit, Naruto. He seems to have forgotten all about me since his under your command."

Naruto looked up sheepishly at a reproaching Ichimaru. Ichimaru could only shake his head, this time he directed his attention to Matsumoto, only briefly, before turning back to Hitsugaya.

"It seems you have that effect on the people I know pretty well, Hitsugaya-han."

Those words were followed by a very uncomfortable silence between the presents; Toshiro could only frown as he turned to open the door leading to his office. Naruto eyed Gin who followed Hitsugaya with his constant smile on place, apparently, ignoring both Naruto and Rangiku. Naruto's blue eyes moved to Rangiku who had a strange look on her face, the woman noticed the blond looking at her and as soon as she faced him the expression was replaced by a more cheerful one.

"Uzumaki, could you please bring us some tea?" The question startled Naruto who eyed both Captains and then at Rangiku.

"Uh, sure…I mean, yes, Sir. Be right back." Naruto bowed lightly turning around and leaving the office.

Gin snickered sitting down on Toshiro's sofa, "That was mean. Getting' ride of your new best friend like that."

Toshiro felt a growing headache approaching, his left eyebrow twitching at the sound of Gin's voice and Rangiku's laugh.

"Excuse me?" He mumbled glaring at the man; Rangiku shook her head while leaning over her taichou sending a playful stare his way.

"Oh, come on Taichou! You have to admit it's kinda cute." She started making Toshiro fidgeted with a flustered expression on his face. "You finally had a friend your age."

"What it's that supposed to mean, Matsumoto?" Rangiku gulped when she felt the sudden change in the temperature. Her taichou was sending a cold stare her way as he continued. "Besides, he isn't even my age!"

"Oh, but he is near your height, right, Hitsugaya-han?"

"Ichimaru! Again, what the hell are you doing in my division? Don't you have some work to do?" Exclaimed the boy raising his reiatsu to freezing proportions while Ichimaru grinned at him. "And what exactly did you mean by that?"

Matsumoto waved her arms to Gin trying to keep the man silent, but Gin just chuckled waving away Toshiro's questions.

"Ah, right, he ain't your height; Naru-chan's actually taller." Replied Gin with a contemplative stare.

Toshiro sent a wave of killer intent Gin's way, ready to freeze the man to dead until someone arrived to his office.

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou." Both Captains along with Matsumoto turned to the newcomer who was kneeling in front of the three higher officers with his head bowed.

"Yes? What is it?" The man lifted his head looking at Hitsugaya.

"There's been a situation, Sir. Your presence is required back at the First Division Barracks."

"Very well, I'm on my way." Toshiro turned to Gin glaring at the man. "I hope you're not here to distract my fukutaichou and Uzumaki, Ichimaru. When I'm back I expected you to be back on your division."

Then he turned to Matsumoto who smile tentatively at him, "You stay here and do your work. I'll be back in a few."

Matsumoto pouted as Toshiro left the office leaving behind him the two old friends. Gin shook his head tsk-ing as he place a hand on Matsumoto's arm. "Nasty temper that Taichou of yours has."

Matsumoto shifted backwards letting go of Gin's hand as she turned to the sofa, "It's your own fault. You shouldn't have said that."

Gin observed Rangiku with a softening of his features, making sure his smiled never falter he moved to sit beside her.

"So, how is it going with Naruto? I hope he is giving you a nice time." Rangiku actually laughed at the comment nodding her head.

"He is. He is a good boy." There was a sudden softening in Rangiku's features that wasn't missed by Ichimaru. "He is quite energetic. Did you know he was helping some of the rookies that entered the division with him?"

Rangiku leaned back against the sofa, "He is teaching them to fight. Hand-to-hand combat. And just a week ago, I guess, he and Taichou started this weird…thing, I think is a boy's thing."

"A boy's thing?" Rangiku rolled her eyes hitting Ichimaru on his shoulder.

"Don't be mean. Taichou is actually enjoying those training sessions, I guess there isn't anyone who would do that with him." Gin snickered while Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Stop it. You know what I mean. Everyone seems to enjoy giving Taichou a hard time, but Naruto is actually helping a lot. Taichou really did a friend his age."

"And Naruto?" Rangiku frowned turning her grey eyes to the man sitting beside him.

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Gin shrugging. "Naruto is special."

It was the tone of voice; the sudden changed in Gin's behavior what set the alarms off on Matsumoto. She was about to question it when Naruto entered the office with the tea and two other Narutos behind him.

"Here is the tea." He said grinning widely; suddenly his smile dropped a little. "Where is taichou?"

"Oh, he had to go to the First."

"Well, then, I guess is Gin, Ran-chan and me, right?" Rangiku chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm as he put the tray with tea and candies on the table. Whatever she was about to ask Gin forgotten as she heard with amusement the conversation between Gin and Naruto.

* * *

"Okay, people! Listen up!" Fujimaru was trying to get the whole squad organized. "I want you to line up and be ready. Now!"

In no time the whole squad was silent and formed in the backyard of the Division. All of the presents looking up front where Hitsugaya was standing up observing some papers before directing his attention to his squad.

"I've called you today because we were asked to do the next patrol round." Toshiro let his eyes wandered around. "This is merely routine, nothing out of the extraordinary but as you know we will take care of the patrol in Rukongai and here in Seireitei."

Naruto could actually feel the humming of excitement going through his body. He knew this would be the first patrol in which the newbies would participate actively.

"Since the new recruits have been here long enough to learn team work and had tuned their abilities I think it's time for them to try their luck in the Rukongai."

Toshiro waited until the excited whispering died down, "Matsumoto-fukutaichou along with Third Seat Fujimaru, Fifth Seat Megumi and the officer in charge of the new recruits formation, Tomoi, would be Patrol Team leaders."

The fourth officers were standing just behind Toshiro, all of them looking serious as the young Captain continued with his explanation of the situation.

"Like I say, this is routine but you will probably have the chance to fight so be careful and good luck."

Rukongai was divided in four different sections: North, South, West and East. Each one of them with divisions all numbered from 1 to 80. The higher the number the further the divisions and the rougher and dangerous they were. Naruto had just gotten to the place where he and the others were assigned.

"Man, this is…sad." Naruto watched the place for the first time. Division 64 in the North part of Rukongai wasn't a nice sight for the eyes. Naruto could see the conditions in which some people leave outside of Seireitei.

"This is your first time out, isn't it?" Naruto turned to Tamaki nodding his head. The young woman smiled sadly at him. "I grew up around here, it isn't pleasant. You usually have to work hard to get some food."

"I didn't know." He mumbled lowering his head. Now he understood why so many would glare at him when they thought Naruto had grown under better circumstances. If only they knew the true about Naruto's upbringing.

"That's okay; I'm in the Gotei 13 now. A shinigami. The only thing I can do is try to become a seated officer, maybe a fukutaichou to help some of the people I know are still here."

"Stop all chit-chat over there." Tomoi stood behind Naruto and Tamaki staring down at them. "This part is dangerous, fill with hollows that would eat poor souls with spiritual pressure."

The man moved past Naruto and Tamaki, "You better pay attention, Uzumaki or else…you can be in a nasty accident."

"Yeah, Uzumaki, little princess like yourself shouldn't be out here fighting like all the real warriors and heroes like us." Tanaka pushed Naruto before sneering back at him. "You know? Real shinigami who actually work hard to get this," He grabbed the hilt of his zanpakutou then he grabbed his uniform. "And this."

Hikaru grabbed Naruto before he did something that would get him into trouble. The blond was clenching his fist, huffing as he fell into step with Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Ignore him, he is just jealous because the only good thing he did back at the Academy was get the name of his zanpakutou." Whispered Tamaki. "I don't even think he can control it properly."

"That and your fight was so much better than his."

"It's been almost a year! He is still hanging onto that?" Tamaki and Hikaru shrugged, Naruto shook his head crossing his arms while glaring at Tanaka and Tomoi.

Behind them was Okuda watching with curiosity the interaction but deciding against being an active participant. He had learnt the hard way to not cross Tanaka or even Tomoi's paths.

The night was pretty clear; people were all inside their homes or watching the shinigami pass through their streets attentive to their every move. Naruto found it strange and a little sad, but he kept his attention on the mission. There was a soft breeze reaching Naruto's nose and calling his attention. Naruto stopped turning his head to left then to right.

"Uh, Naruto? You okay?" The blond lifted his head trying to smell again but he only found the same smells he had perceived around. Dirty, sweat and misery.

"No…I thought…" He grinned shaking his head. "It was nothing. Let's go before Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum realized we're not with them."

"Who?"

"Oh, just some twins from a book I found on Byakuya-nii's library."

Whatever else was about to be said was stopped by a scream behind them, the six people walking ahead turned around to see the shinigami watching the rear being attack by a huge figure. Naruto felt the spiritual pressure just as he turned to catch up one of his teammates, bleeding profusely from a wound on his chest.

As Naruto lifted his head he saw the hollow, the form of his mask marked by a mouth showing sharp teeth and a mocking smile. His body was slightly rectangular; it was big with some tentacles coming out from his back. Beside him Hikaru and Tamaki were frozen feeling the reiatsu coming from the hollow overwhelming the atmosphere around them.

There was a loud howl and Naruto realized there were three more to their right. His eyes moved sharply to the other man who was holding his zanpakutou with a trembling hand waiting for the monsters tentacle to make contact with his body. Naruto moved fast putting the man away from any harm while putting his zanpakutou out parrying the strike.

"Tamaki, Hikaru…take the wound guy and the other one aside!" Naruto slashed the hollows tentacle away jumping back while putting Okuda along with him. "Quick! Let's make a formation protect these two!"

The blond turned to the still astonished shinigami, "Move it! Quick, a circular formation back to back!"

Tamaki was the first one to react she place herself to Naruto's right facing the other side of the street, Hikaru did the same as well as Okuda who was grabbing the hilt of his sword hard enough to hurt himself. As they moved back surrounding the one guy hurt and the other recovering, they sense and saw a whole pack of hollows closing on them.

"Where the hell is Tomoi and Tanaka?" Asked Hikaru trying to locate the men but not being able to.

"We'll think about them later for now we have to fight." Said Naruto taking up his sword with determination. The hollow in front of him was moving forward pretty slowly his reiatsu rising with each second.

_Master, there are too many. _

'_I know, I know…but we have numbers in our favor, don't we?' _Naruto smirked making a cross hand-sign raising his ow spiritual pressure before mixing it up with his chakra.

"Taiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Okuda and Hikaru. Naruto turned around grabbing the shinigami wound while Tamaki turned to grab the other one.

"Guys! Let's go!" Hikaru moved slowly as he saw multiple Narutos all of them engaging recklessly with the hollows that moments ago were surrounding them.

"What…what was that?" Naruto turned to smile at Hikaru, his blue eyes however where wearing a worried gleam in them.

"It's a trick I learn back home."

Naruto turned right moving through an alley leading to another street, there in the middle of the street were Tomoi and Tanaka both of them resting lazily against a wall. The blond frowned angry holding tight the man leaning against him.

"Well, well, well…look at this…what did you guys did? Trip all over your feet?" Tanaka chuckled while sending a disgusted sneer to the wound man.

"You asshole!" Naruto went to grab Tanaka but, again, the spiritual pressure from a hollow reached all the presents.

Tomoi's eyes went wide opened as he moved from the wall taking his zanpakutou off of the sheath. He eyed Naruto then at the two wounded cursing softly while moving forward.

"Hollows." The man eyed his group and snorted. "Leave the guy with the nasty wound somewhere around here. They're going to get in the way." Said Tomoi. "Put your swords out and be ready to fight."

"Sir, there are too many, we can't…" Started Naruto through clenched teeth but Tomoi cut him off.

"If you're afraid Uzumaki then stay behind, scaredy-cat."

Naruto narrowed his eyes putting the man he was holding down gently while standing in front of him. The first of the hollows was making his appearance from behind the nearest alley and Naruto could already sense three other's behind him.

"We can't leave them here, Tomoi-_san. _These hollows are going to come for them. Let's just make a formation…"

"Don't you dare to think you can order me around or even pretend you can come up with a better strategy, brat." The man glared at Naruto. "You may be a noble but you're still merely an underling under my command."

The sound of a dry, deeply amused laughed reached their ears. Naruto growled while Tamaki, Hikaru and Okuda moved to stand beside him making a U formation around the wounded. Tomoi pursed his lips; Tanaka was moving closer to him his sword raise while his hand moved from one side to the other in a nervous gesture.

"Shinigami fighting shinigami…how amusing."

Tomoi looked around him his face betraying the fear he was starting to feel as hollows surrounded them from everywhere. Then, the owner of the laugh and the voice made his appearance from down the street. It was a hollow of a considerable height, with bird-like hands and feet. He had a tentacle-like limb that hang from his forehead his mouth twisted in a mocking smirk.

"Damn it!" Mumbled Tomoi. "A grand fisher."

"Now, shinigami," The hollow moved forward sneering at the group while forming a red ball from inside his mouth. "Let me taste your flesh."

"Hakudo # 33 Soukatsui!" Naruto fired his own blue ball to the hollow while raising his reiatsu. His eyes were gleaming brightly while his sword cut at the closest of his enemies.

Tomoi frowned but didn't stop to fight the boy who had just engaged directly with the Grand Fisher. Tamaki watched while the Naruto beside her put some strange weapon from inside his kosode. Naruto's eyes moved from one side to the other, he threw the kunai to different directions. The hollows coming at them from the left and the right explode as Naruto activate the kidou spell he had attached to them.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Naruto turned to show an excited smile to Tamaki and Hikaru. "Okuda, please take care of these two. Come on, Tamaki, Hikaru. Like we've been training."

Tamaki and Hikaru looked at each other nodding briefly while following Naruto. The blond guide the attack, one by one as Tamaki and Hikaru back him up. Tomoi and Tanaka meanwhile were engaged with another huge hollow, the hollow was playing with the shinigami as they tried to get in a fatal attack.

This was the first time Tamaki saw Naruto fight, even though the blond had asked them to join him Naruto was more than capable to do it on his own. His movements and reactions in battle were almost professional, as if he had done so before. The way he fought and reacted on time, the strikes of his sword and the pressure behind his punches, it all spoke of experience.

But even as they started killing hollows, as Tamaki and Hikaru got their first kill and realized they could fight the hollows kept coming. Suddenly there was a scream, Tamaki turned to see Tanaka crashed against a wall blood pouring from his head.

"Damn it! Tamaki, Hikaru…"

"Go, we can handle it! We're shinigami as well." Replied Hikaru smirking at the blond before returning his attention to the hollow in front of him. "Hakudo # 31 Shakahou!"

Naruto nodded his head grabbing the hilt of his zanpakutou he placed the blade against the palm of his hand. "Make our enemies bleed. Ryuujin Raikaze!"

The grand fisher evaded another attack his mocking laugh making the shinigami in front of him moved recklessly, ready to bite the bait. He stretched out his paw trying to get the shinigami when a sharp breeze moved past him. Suddenly he felt only pain his right paw flying away from his body.

The red blade of Ryuujin gleamed into the night; Naruto's eyes were bright narrowing and focusing on the Grand Fisher. The creature gave a scream of pain focusing his strength and attack on the newcomer.

"Curse you! Curse! Die!" The creature launched himself against Naruto who readied himself to counterattack.

It wasn't necessary though.

"Unare, Haineko!"

Naruto's eyes went wide open as a grey cloud formed in front of him engulfing the hollow. Screams came from inside then everything stopped and was replaced by a nasty sound of bones crushing, tender flesh being ripped then…nothing.

Naruto turned around to see Matsumoto Rangiku and the rest of her group helping out the others. Fujimaru was tending to the wounded while their fifth seat deal with some of the other hollows.

"Naruto, Tomoi, are you okay?" Asked Rangiku eying both shinigami. Naruto nodded shortly breathing hard while Tomoi huffed turning his head to the side. "Good, then let's finish this."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Naruto ran to the left grabbing Ryuujin's hilt with both hands, jumping up he direct the blade of his zanpakutou to the ground falling with speed and forced, his reiatsu leaking all over the place.

"God's stroke: Raikaze Mjolnir!"

Sound of thunder and lightning filled the place and the hollows coming from down the street fell victims to Naruto's attack. Behind him Matsumoto jumped forward, her zanpakutou dancing around her, the woman raised her arm before striking it down; the ashes from Haineko took over the reminding hollows. Breathing hard Naruto stood up grinning at Rangiku who smiled back.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" Fujimaru kneeled beside her. "The hollows had been dealt with. The Relief Team has arrived, Ma'am. "

"That quick?" The man lifted his head.

"Apparently they were out as well, Ma'am. Training the new recruits." Rangiku sighed relief as she saw members of the Fourth Squad helping out the wounded.

"That's a relief. Well, let's see what happen and how are the others." Rangiku turned to Naruto who was putting Ryuujin back on his back. "Come one, Naruto let's have someone treat your wound."

"Uh? What wound?" Naruto looked at himself, turning his head and touching his body trying to locate the wound. Rangiku chuckled lightly standing beside the blonde.

Naruto looked at her, she moved her hand up tracing the path of the blood falling from Naruto's head, down his forehead, his cheek and finally his chin. Naruto gulped when the warm from the woman's hand mapped out the blood he couldn't see.

"This wound, it looks nasty. Come on."

"Haku?"

"Naruto?" Both boys looked at one another before Haku's eyes moved to the wound on Naruto's head. "Well, it's good to see you again. Here, let me clean that."

"Thanks, it's good to see yo…ouch! Hey!" Naruto moved back narrowing his eyes to Haku who had some kind of cream on his hand. "What's that? It burns."

Haku rolled his eyes trying to get a touch of Naruto's wound again while the blonde started moving his head to evade the contact.

"Stay still. This is a special ointment it would help the wound heal and stop the bleeding." Naruto shook his head with a stubborn pursed of his lips.

"No, it burns badly." Haku felt his eyebrow twitched while the blond started putting some distance between them.

"It only burns for a second and it barely hurts." Replied Haku. "Stay still."

Naruto sent a cocky smile to Haku shaking his head while trying to move away, the young healer narrowed his own eyes before moving fast. Kneeling down he stretched out his left leg making a turn using his right foot as a base. The movement made Naruto trip and gave Haku the opportunity to try and pin the blond down while he leant in to apply the ointment.

Both of them were still struggling for a few seconds before Naruto felt two soft but firm arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him in place. Haku opened his eyes at the figure, a soft blush forming on his face when the woman winked at him, her assets hitting the blond straight in the head.

"Okay, Haku-san, maybe now you can apply that on this one."

"Fukutaichou!" Naruto whined biting his lower lip as the burning sensation spread all through his head from the wound. It left him numb for a moment but as the burning passed so did the pain.

Isane approached the group smiling hesitantly while eying the scene; Matsumoto actually tilted her head with amusement dancing in her eyes at the expression on Isane's face.

"Ano, Haku-san, we don't…we usually don't hit, knock down and pin our patients to attend their wounds." Mumbled Isane.

"I'm terribly sorry, Isane-fukutaichou." Haku lifted himself from Naruto with a victorious grin in place. "This one was being kind of stubborn."

"And, Rangiku-san…you know, we don't…I mean, you shouldn't hold…"

Matsumoto laughed lightly letting go of Naruto, "Oh, don't worry Isane. I'm just here to help."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mumbled the woman, Rangiku turned to her confused.

"Uh, did you say something?"

"Eh, no no…let's…let's watch the rest of your squad."

The two women left leaving behind them Naruto and Haku, Haku shook his head eying Naruto then back at Matsumoto. He helped the blond stand up his eyes taking in the rest of Naruto's form satisfied there was only one pressing wound on him.

"You're a lucky bastard." The declaration caught Naruto by surprised; he turned his eyes to Haku who was examining him.

"Why?"

"A woman like her holding you down like that?" Mumbled Haku to Naruto's ears only. "Half the guys in here would kill for that."

"You know? I just notice how weird that sound coming from a guy that still looks like a girl."

Haku rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the 'accidental' elbow that collided with Naruto's sides. Naruto snickered while pushing Haku playfully looking around as the rest of the shinigami finished their reports to Matsumoto and the members of the Fourth finished their healing.

"How is it going over the Fourth?"

Haku tilted his head contemplative for a few seconds, "It's nice. Everyone is kind and always ready to help others. I didn't think it would be such a hard work for every single member."

Haku watched Naruto cross his arms and nod, "How about you? How's life in the Tenth?"

"It's fun. I have some troubles at first but," Naruto shrugged smiling softly his eyes moving to Tamaki and Hikaru along with Matsumoto. "Now everything is cool."

Naruto turned to see Haku watching him closely, the boy was unusually quiet, contemplative. Then, he smiled lowering his head to hide his frown, before Haku could say anything else Rangiku started calling the rest of the Tenth division shinigami all getting ready to go back to Seireitei. Isane was doing the same with her own division, getting ready and picking up everything before leaving.

"Looks like we have to go back."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again,Haku." Naruto punched Haku playfully on his shoulder. "We really need to talk, but for now let's go back."

As the shinigami from the Tenth and the Fourth division left a shadowy figure appeared from behind one of the buildings. There was a gleam coming from the figure's eyes before it disappeared back to the shadows.

* * *

- **Three years after Naruto disappearance-**

**~ Shinobi World, Border line between the Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. ~ **

"Kagemane successful." Nara Shikamaru appeared from behind the tree he had been hiding in. The group of unsuspected shinobi watched with shock as they were being surrounded by a huge group of Konoha shinobi.

"Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?" There was an exclamation done by the youngest member of the four-man cell. "Let go!"

"Konoha? Humph, shadow technique? I guess you must be a member of the Nara Clan." Shikamaru shrugged in response to the oldest man inquiries, the man let his eyes wandered around him trying to locate the enemy.

"My, so many Konoha shinobi…what are you trying to do by trapping Kumo shinobi?" Asked the man while his eyes fell, once again, on Shikamaru. "Are you so eager to start a war?"

"Ugh, you speak too much." Yamanaka Ino stepped forward her hand moving to the kunai holder attached to her back. She pulled out two small balls smiling sweetly at the man who was eying her with growing anxiety, the young boys behind him were struggling against Shikamaru's hold on them.

"Why don't you and your Genin go to sleep like good little boys." Ino dropped the two smoke bombs at the Kumo nin's feet moving out just in time as a cloud of green smoke came out of the gas bombs.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Kiba came down from the tree he had been standing on. "We really don't want them to wake up so soon."

Ino frowned hitting Kiba on his arm, "Of course it's gonna work, Dumbass! Are you saying I don't know how to do my part of the job?"

"Hey! No need to hit me!" Exclaimed Kiba facing Ino, behind them Akamaru barked excitedly. "I'm just askin' 'cuz it wouldn't do us any good if they wake up before time! I don't know how trustworthy your bombs are!"

Ino hit Kiba again ready to answer him back but was cut off by Shikamaru, "Knock it off you two. So noisy, you're gonna make others come here and investigate what's all the noise about."

Ino and Kiba glared at each other one last time before crossing their arms turning their backs to the other. Shikamaru sighed placing a hand on his head leaning his head down.

"Troublesome bunch…" The young man opened one eye to look at the now sleeping group of ninja.

"We better leave. Shikamaru is right, someone may come this way and sense us." This time it was Neji the one to talk kneeling down to pick up one of the shinobi beside him Shino and Hinata did the same.

"Okay, Kiba…"

"I know, I know…" Kiba picked up the oldest one placing him on top of Akamaru who raised his head to Kiba. "Let's go, Akamaru."

"Shikamaru…" Shikamaru stopped, his back turned to Ino who was standing just behind him. "Are you sure…? If someone finds out this could start a war."

Shikamaru's shoulders dropped, he tilted his head so his left eye locked with Ino's one. "I'm pretty sure. That's why you're here…I know, once this is over, you can do it."

Ino nodded her head, dropping her arms while following the group.

* * *

The sound of pouring rain filled the small cave the group had taken refuge in. Shino had set up the fire successfully; the prisoners were all tied up, two to the left and the other two to the right. For two hours they stayed there, Kiba and Ino were back to their constant bickering while Shikamaru and Neji were guarding the entrance of the cave.

Neji eyed Shikamaru who had his arms crossed, his back resting against the wall and his eyes close. Whoever saw him in that position would think he was fast asleep but Neji had had enough missions with Shikamaru to know he was alert, thinking about the situation at hand.

The atmosphere was perfect for them to hide away and have a discreet conversation, "There is something I've been meant to ask you for a long time."

Shikamaru opened one eye, lazily directing his attention to Neji. The young Hyuuga had his own eyes directed outside the cave even if his mind was focused on the conversation.

"What is it?"

"Why are you trying so hard to find Naruto?" Neji turned his head to Shikamaru. "Ino is right, what we did today could start a war. Then, why would …"

"He is a friend." It was a short, direct to the point answer. Shikamaru opened his eyes, narrowing them lightly while elaborating his answer. "You only met Naruto for a few days but we, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, me and the others…you could say we grew up together."

Shikamaru fidgeted on his spot resting his head against the wall, "Naruto was kind of a loner back at the Academy. Now we know why, but back then people and even kids our age would alienate him. He was always alone."

Neji was listening carefully while Shikamaru's tone of voice changed to one of remembrance, a soft tone as he described the situation.

"Then, one day, I saw him protect Chouji. Some kids, older than us…I think they were the same ones that had bothered Hinata before." Shikamaru turned to Hinata who was speaking with Shino. "Naruto would usually act before thinking, this time he did the same. They were making fun of Chouji, taking his lunch from him…Naruto just stood there and insult them back while making sure Chouji was left alone."

Shikamaru actually smiled before continuing, "He was really fast and his taijutsu…" By this point Neji noticed the slightly gleam that crossed Shikamaru's eyes only to disappeared in a blink.

"That was the strangest thing, Naruto suddenly started improving and that time he could fight back without so much as a black eye." Shikamaru shrugged while Neji felt his lips twitched upwards. "He recovered Chouji's lunch but Mizuki ground Naruto for starting a fight. They never gave him the chance to defend himself…"

"We kind of hang out with him after that, right? If he was ready to face five kids older than him to protect Chouji…Naruto shouldn't be the idiot we all thought he was." Kiba sat down beside Shikamaru scratching the back of his head. "That Naruto knew all the coolest places where we could train or escape Iruka's watchful eye when we skip classes…"

"Yeah, he also knew the perfect place for cloud sighting." Shikamaru noticed the glances he was receiving from Neji and Kiba and shrugged. "It is a nice hobby."

"A hobby for lazy asses like you." Replied Ino sitting beside the rest of the guys. "What are you talking about?"

"Neji wants to know why I'm so ready to do this to get to Naruto." Ino frowned it was something she had been asking herself.

"So, why do you do it?" Asked Shikamaru eying Neji with curiosity.

"Naruto is…special." Neji lowered his head furrowing his brows as he spoke. "I only met him briefly but…there was something in him…I'm grateful I got to fight him and I…I just owned him, his words reached more than I care to explain."

Kiba chuckled placing his hands behind his head resting against the cave's wall, "Join the club, Pal. Naruto has this…_thing_ around him, he can actually make you think you're the only one capable to save the world."

"You guys speak as if Naruto was the most amazing person in the world." Commented Ino skeptically.

"Hn, I wouldn't go that far…" Replied Kiba glaring at Ino. "But he was okay. You just never noticed because you were following Sasuke's ass around."

"Well, he did have a good ass." Shikamaru and Kiba rolled their eyes as Ino continued. "Besides, Naruto was so weird back at the Academy. Talking to his cat and being an idiot."

"See? This is what Naruto had to deal with all the time."

"So, the short answer," Replied Shikamaru before Ino and Kiba could start another discussion. "It's that Naruto is a friend. He is a Genin of Konoha, a comrade even if the elders in the village don't think of him that way."

"Besides," Started Neji turning sharp, clever eyes to Shikamaru, "There is something strange in all of this, isn't it?"

Shikamaru snorted straighten himself up, "Disappeared without leaving a single trace behind it? Three years and not even a sighting of Naruto? They guy may have improve but he couldn't be discrete even if his life depend on it."

"I thought the same thing." Replied Neji frowning openly. "We even heard rumors about Sasuke, Orochimaru and even that Gaara guy, Suna's Jinchuuriki. But nothing from Naruto."

"It's as if he just…vanished."

The group went silent for a moment all of them thinking over what they knew and what they had discovered in the three years since Naruto left. Shikamaru had already shared his worries with Chouji, Kiba and Neji, the way Naruto suddenly vanished without leaving a clue. The constant silence from the blond was something strange.

Then, there was the incident that had made the Konoha 11 took some kind of action. While Shikamaru didn't doubt Anko's story he did have some doubts about some of the contents. Overall, the part in which she spoke about Naruto. It wasn't the fact she mentioned she hadn't felt anything like it since 'Naruto'. That in itself could mean that someone was using Genjutsu or there was something in the attacker that could be familiar…another Jinchuuriki, perhaps?

"How can you guys be so sure he didn't betray the village? Why do you think something bad happen to Naruto?" All eyes turned to Ino who suddenly felt it would have been better to keep silent.

"He would have said something to anyone." Replied Shikamaru nodding. "Naruto would never leave without saying good-bye or maybe letting someone know about it." The young Nara kept his eyes on Ino trying to evade Neji's stare, they both knew of someone who may know something about Naruto but, that via of information had been closed for them. After all, Yugao would never say to anyone if she did in fact knew anything about Naruto.

"Like I said, Naruto can't be discreet one way or another we would've heard from him."

"Do you really think he has been captured or something? Maybe he was captured form those Akatsuki guys."

Shikamaru frowned lowering his eyes, "It's a possibility. We don't know what they do with the Jinchuuriki or what exactly they want to do with them."

"So, for all we know, Naruto may be trapped inside one of their hide-outs or something, not being a traitor and actually being in trouble." Said Kiba eying Ino.

"Either way there is something that doesn't fit in all of this…" Shikamaru trailed off, their search for Naruto wasn't the only thing that didn't fit. The recent shinobi disappearance, what had happened to Hidden Dragon…Something inside Shikamaru was sending off alert signals but the young man wasn't sure how he should read them.

Ino huffed crossing her arms while looking down, "Anyway, what are the odds that we could came across Naruto when no one else had done so? I mean, even Jiraiya-sama is looking for him."

"You may be right but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Replied Neji who lifted his head to see Hinata approaching the group.

"Shikamaru, they're waking up." Hinata approached the group looking at Shikamaru for directions. Shikamaru sighed standing up with the others.

"Well, let's find out about our mysterious Nii Yugito."

* * *

Morning was arriving with a fresh smell of wet grass and blossoming flowers. Birds around would sing cutting off the silence in the forest. Of course birds weren't the only ones disrupting the silence.

"You guys never told me these things itched."

"Oe, where the hell are we? I thought you say we will in danger the moment we arrived."

"This is kind of nice…it smells better than half the things I have to smell back at home."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Yumichika?"

Hitsugaya Toshiro was twitching, his hands clenching as the ruckus made by the shinigami with him grew in intensity. Matsumoto eyed her little taichou bouncing back and forth waiting for him to lose her patience and freeze the guys behind them.

"Naruto, stop scratching yourself…"

"Ugh, I can't help it."

"At least don't scratch anything…embarrassing."

"Shut up!" A cold breeze brushed against their faces as Toshiro turned around to glare at each one of them. "One more word from any of you and I'll freeze you to the spot and don't come back for you until the mission is over."

The whole group stood there silent while Toshiro sighed in relief at the welcoming silence. The young Captain fixed his clothes and the sash holding Hyourinmaru on his back. His teal eyes wandered around the place taking in everything surrounding them.

"I think we should start moving, we have only five days to conduct the investigation and get back to Soul Society with something useful."

They started walking making their way through the undergrowth while mindful of their surroundings. It wasn't two hours later until they finally got to a well-build road; the road was empty but had fresh marks of footsteps on it.

Hitsugaya was the first one to make himself visible, his teal eyes sweep the place, narrowing lightly to protected them from the now burning sun. The rest of his team followed close behind him, Naruto just like Haku went on ahead. This was the land they once belong to, even if they weren't sure where they were this was, a long time ago, home.

"Kurotsushi, do you know where are we?" Nemu put a map from under her blue kimono handled it to Hitsugaya who spread it out on the ground.

"Mayuri-sama made them open the Sekaimon at this point." The fukutaichou of the Twelfth squad signaled a red point that was near to two different roads. "According with the time it took us to get to a road and the direction we took…we are here, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya observed carefully taking in as much information as he could. According to the map there were two cities nearby; however, to get access to one of them they would need to leave the main road and entered what seemed an almost impossible path. No, the sure bet for them to start asking around would be the town directly to the north, the one were the road lead to.

"Why did Kurotsichi-taichou think this would be a good spot?" Nemu started pointing different dots all with different colors. Some of them were bigger while some others smaller or they colors weren't as flashy as others.

"These are the spots where we get the strange reading from." Answer the woman in her monotone voice. "This village over here apparently was where the incidents start almost a year ago."

Toshiro pursed his lips, arms against his chest while he contemplate their next move; turning his attention he nodded to Naruto and then to Haku.

"Uzumaki, Haku, what can you tell us about this place?" He asked pointing at the town Nemu had signaled.

"Whoa, you have the whole freaking world in here!" Naruto approached the map with eager eyes turning from one point to the other. "How did you do this? I mean, I think I can even see my old house. Even places I didn't know they exist."

"I'm sorry, the map isn't finished yet." Naruto was astonished at Nemu's declaration.

"It isn't finished yet? What else do you wanna put in here?"

Haku from his part was looking at the village Hitsugaya had pointed out earlier, the place itself was big but it seemed to be far away from other ninja's villages. The black-haired boy's eyes rolled to the other village, a place well-hidden between the mountains, the forest and some kind of river. He tried to remember but, as time passed by and Haku's needs started turning to his duties inside the Fourth, something about the shinobi world started looking blurry, some others weren't even there anymore.

"I think…this over here, the one you point, Sir its Iron Country." Cocking his head to the side he narrowed his eyes. "This other…I think this one is Hidden Dragon."

"Hidden Dragon?" Naruto watched Haku before turning his attention back to the map. "I don't remember hearing a village with that name."

Haku furrowed his brows, "Well, that's strange."

"Why?" By now all the group was paying close attention to Haku.

"As far as I remember…uh, Hidden Dragon is a shinobi village. A neutral point." He let his fingertip circled the village in the map. "Only shinobi had access to it, there are more than mountains, rivers and forest to get to it. A common villager couldn't access it even if they want it."

"What about this Iron Country? Is it a ninja village?" Asked Toshiro, Haku shook his head but it was Naruto who answered.

"No, it's actually another neutral point." Haku sent a surprised look to Naruto who smile cockily at him. "Hey! I know things too, you know? I did go to classes once in a while. I remembered to be interested in this one because the village was rule mainly by samurai."

"Then, I guess we better start here." Toshiro picked up the map putting it inside his vest while straighten himself up, it was a little hard to get to use clothes different than his shinigami gear. "Remember, we're here to gather information. Ask before you try to obtain information by force."

The last part was said with an emphatic glare towards Ikkaku and Yumichika, "Try to be discreet." This part was said with a glanced to Naruto. "And no sake!"

"But, taichou! Men usually speak more if they had a little alcohol on their systems." Replied Rangiku, behind her Ikkaku, Yumichika and Naruto where all smiling while nodding their heads. Toshiro didn't look amused though and he made sure Rangiku was looking directly into his eyes the moment he spoke again.

"I said no sake, Matsumoto." The young man crossed his arms taking the lead with his fukutaichou following beside him. "And, if I discovered you disobey this I'll freeze you to your seat back in the office for the next century, understood?"

"Meany, taichou."

Naruto chuckled while following behind Toshiro with Haku by his side. "Ne, Haku, aren't you excited to be back?"

"Yes, of course. But things look different than they did a long time ago." Haku lowered his eyes. "I guess it's only natural."

"Hey, don't look so gloomy!" Naruto wrapped his arm around Haku's neck putting the boy closer to him. "We're gonna get lots of fun out of this! After all, this is our first official mission outside Soul Society!"

"You're sounding really excited, but nothing exciting has happened yet." Naruto turned to Ikkaku who narrowed his eyes at the blond. "I'm startin' to think you trick me about this trip."

"I did not such a thing." Yumichika rolled his eyes when Naruto narrowed his own blue eyes back to Ikkaku. "You didn't really thought the moment we got here we were gonna get jump by ninja, did you?"

Ikkaku huffed cocking his head to the side, Yumichika fixed his hair with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Actually, that's exactly what Ikkaku thought."

"Oe! Yumichika! You traitor!" Yumichika raised an eyebrow at the bald man shrugging.

"What? It's true, that's why you're so ungracefully gloomy and upset." Ikkaku pointed towards Naruto with his sword.

"He said I would have really good fights if I join in." Ikkaku threw his head back grunting. "But, so far, so boring."

"Did it ever occur to you, Ikkaku," Started Naruto raising his hands while shaking his head, a playful smiled on his face. "That I just tricked you so you wouldn't protest so much when the order came for you to come on this mission."

"Ugh, why you little…" Ikkaku's hand went to the hilt of his zanpakutou, Yumichika just moved aside, Ichinose narrowed his eyes as his hand went to his own sword.

"Oe, Uzumaki! Madarame! Stop it right there!" Toshiro turned half way to glare at both shinigami. "You're making so much noise I wouldn't be surprised if someone comes here! Remember why we are here, let's keep going."

"Yes, sir."

It was after one hour of being on the road everyone started noticing something strange. They didn't stop walking or acting the way they had been doing so far for the last hour. The changes in their behavior weren't visible unless you knew what you were looking for.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eyes at Haku who was whistling happily away with a hand hidden inside the pocket of his cargo pants. Toshiro and Rangiku were discussing about work, who should be doing _her_ work instead of leading poor unsuspected victims to one of _her _infamous parties. However, both of them seemed to have practice the conversation before (which wouldn't surprise Naruto because he had heard that discussion before) their movements were matching the other, both ready to react.

"Humph, I bet taichou would have exploded already." Mumbled Ikkaku resting his head on the length of his sword, both hands to each side of his zanpakutou.

"Yes, that's why he and the fukutaichou are not allowed in this place." Replied Yumichika. "So unnecessary mess."

"But, it would be fun, you know?" Yumichika lifted his lips nodding his head.

_**You really haven't noticed yet?**_

_Oh, look at this, furry ball does speak! _Both, dragon and fox growled at each other making Naruto rolled his eyes.

_**You idiots! You really have no realized this is a Genjutsu?**_

Naruto's footsteps faltered the moment he heard Kyuubi's words, beside him Haku grabbed his arm steadying him while making him walk. The moment Naruto turned to the young man beside him Haku shook his head, there was a frown on his face.

"Not here, keep moving."

"You feel it?" Whispered Naruto composing himself walking beside Haku. The young man nodded his head slightly, lowering to speak only to Naruto.

"Kind of, it feels…strange…"Haku shook his head. "I don't…I haven't felt this before. I don't think I have."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Kyuubi stopped him before he could say anything.

_**He doesn't feel it the same way as you. Remember your friend over there left behind his life as a ninja and became a shinigami.**_

'_I don't get it. he should be able to sense this, right? I mean chakra…'_

_Master, Haku doesn't use chakra, remember? Only reiatsu. For him and the rest of the shinigami what you are feeling it feels strange. Different. That's why they are so alert._

_**Because Genjutsu uses a concentration of chakra to change the reality around the victim. **_

Even after all this time, Naruto had realized he never asked training for his Genjutsu. If he was honest he never thought he would need it again, now he realized how stupid he had been. Genjutsu was always his weak spot and right now it was proving to be troublesome.

_**Can't you really tell? **_Naruto could swear he felt (and saw) the kyuubi's smirk. There was a mocking tone behind his words, something that made Naruto wary.

'_Tell what?'_

_**Who is behind this Genjutsu? Did you already forgot how it feels the chakra of those you call friends?**_

Naruto's eyes opened wide the moment he registered Kyuubi's words, the blond stopped so suddenly the ones around him stopped all pretense and followed the blond's example.

Naruto turned his head from left to right trying to sense the chakra causing the Genjutsu, trying to see if the Kyuubi was messing with him or not.

"Uzumaki, what is it?" Toshiro's own eyes turned around, "Do you know what is this feeling? Can you stop it?

_**Come on Naruto; let me help you dispel this Genjutsu.**_

_Why you are so interested in helping my Master? _The Kyuubi chuckled smirking widely as he leaked some of his power to Naruto.

_**Because, it's been so long…And now, we're back.**_

"I don't think that's…" Started saying Naruto but just as he spoke the vision around them changed. All hands went directly to their swords, legs separate and fighting stances at the ready.

"Uzumaki, can you or can you not do something about this?" Toshiro looked from left to right then back to Naruto. "I've been trying to sense if this is a normal hollow or something but…"

"It's not, sir." Naruto pressed his hands together in a hand sign for a ninjutsu incantation. Naruto wrapped his left hand around the right one while the right hand extended his middle and his index finger upwards. He tried to gather the information Sakumo sensei had taught him about the gathering of his chakra and reiatsu, concentration on both of them.

Haku turned to Naruto his own eyes wide in realization, "Genjutsu! Is it right? This is a Genjutsu!"

"I've never been good with these things." Said Naruto smiling apologetically. "So, I'm gonna need a little help. Don't get to scare, okay?"

"What do you…" Started Ikkaku but was soon shut as reiatsu filled the place.

Naruto's eyes started gleaming bright red and blue while an orange spiral started forming around his feet. The blond could hear it, the mocking laugh coming from the Kyuubi just as he felt the demonic chakra filling his own. There was something different, though.

But Naruto didn't have time to think about it because what he had done was enough to dispel the illusion around them. It broke like a thousand mirrors all around Naruto's group.

As soon as the illusion was over Haku saw out of the corner of his eyes several kunai on the ground, all of them tied up together with some kind of rope. As he tried to move Haku realized he couldn't do so. Turning around he noticed he wasn't the only one.

Naruto lowered his hands slowly his blue eyes looking directly into another pair; the familiar face in front of him was looking back with some surprised in his eyes. But, most of all, there was determination.

"I didn't believe it at first, not after three years of absence and silence but…there is no mistaking it." Naruto snorted as those words and that voice reached his ears. He let his head fall with a smirk dancing on his lips. "What are the odds indeed."

The figure hid his own smirk as he continued, "It's really you, right? Naruto…"

* * *

**AN: **And this is it! What do you think? Who do you think had just found Naruto? Who do **you** want to be the first one to find Naruto is back? Do let me know. Before I forget, about the time line, it's only been three years since Naruto left the Shinobi World, Naruto is oficially 15 years old when he is back to the shinobi world, much like in the anime and manga.

For now, this is it, hope you like it and enjoy it.

Don't forget to comment!


	21. The decisions we all must take

**Chapter 20**

**The decisions we all must take:**

**Naruto is back!**

**-Two days before- **

**~ Soul Society, Capitan's Meeting, 1st Squad ~**

"What I can't understand is: why we just find out about this?" It was a valid question, after all, according to the Twelfth Division the strange happenings in the Shinobi World have been going on for almost a year.

"This is a primitive world." Kurotsuchi had a tone of arrogance and exasperation, his eyes glaring heatedly at Aizen who had posted the question. "They fight for whatever reasons they come up with. Finding a sudden change in the readings sometimes means they're in another war."

"What made you believe this was different?" This time it was Kyouraku, the whole room had their attention direct to Mayuri who was making a face of self-importance.

"There were some strange patterns to the readings, when I started looking into it I realized there weren't only strange but a sign that souls had been disappearing." Mayuri shrugged shaking his head.

"Frankly, you should be grateful I noticed it." Mayuri lifted a single finger while explaining, "I don't usually pay attention to this world. While the vital energy that make this world work it's interesting in its own, the people in it it's just plain. Predictable. Like some brutes present in this room."

Mayuri directed a short stare to Zaraki before continuing. "However, there is something I find out pretty interesting."

"And, what it was?" Asked Hitsugaya, he was already getting annoyed by the man's insufferable way to explaining things.

"There was something strange about the readings I did, the more I watched it the more intrigue and familiar the case result to me." Mayuri half smirked, knowing his words had the desirable effect in all the presents.

Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana, Aizen and Yamamoto all sent warning glares to Mayuri but the damage had been done already and the rest of the room was posting the questions. Hitsugaya observed with curiosity the reactions of the oldest members of the Gotei 13 Captains. Not only that, but as he tried to return his attention back to Mayuri his eyes caught the gleeful expression on Gin's face, an expression that disappeared as soon as the man noticed Aizen's eyes on him.

_'Strange…' _Hitsugaya frowned returning with some reluctance his attention to the meeting.

"Familiar? What do you mean by that?" Asked Komamura.

"It isn't the first time souls disappear like this." Explained Mayuri raising an eyebrow at the disapproving look coming from Yamamoto. "However, this time around we're talking about humans. Human souls, human bodies…they either disappear together or the physical body receives a nasty damage."

"Is there anything else you found familiar about it?" Mayuri cracked a smile at Yamamoto shaking his head.

"If you're asking about any…left-over reiatsu or something like that, the answer is no." Mayuri lifted his head scratching his chin. "However, I have to say there is something…familiar about other left-overs on the bodies we could recover."

"And, what is it?"

"It's like nothing I have seen or studied before, there aren't any records of it in our archives." Mayuri's eyes gleamed with a meaning only a few understood. "Nevertheless, it is something some of you are familiar with."

"Enough of this nonsense, Kurotsuchi. Speak up!"

"Humph, what a lack of humor. Very well," Mayuri let his eyes focus on each and every Captain present in the meeting, well-aware of the impact his words were about to have. "The readings had the same pattern as those we got three years ago. That's it, the moment Uzumaki Naruto woke up between the walls of Seireitei."

* * *

"It is pretty curious, don't you think Gin?" Ichimaru Gin stopped turning his head to the side to indicate to Aizen he was listening to him.

Toshiro halted his walk the moment he registered the voices. The Captain's meeting had been over for a few minutes but Toshiro found himself unable to leave until Yamamoto had settled some business with him. Now Toshiro was very grateful for the conversation because it gave him the opportunity to hear what he was hearing.

"Aaa, whatever you mean by that, Aizen-taichou?" The brown-haired man shook his head with a frown, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"You were on a mission on this world when this…strange happenings started, weren't you?" Gin lifted his head thoughtfully moving his lips from one side to the other.

"I can't remember correctly." The man chuckled while giving his back to Aizen. "More importantly, don't you find it strange this is happening again? Don't you think its strange Naruto-kun seems to be involved indirectly?"

Aizen grabbed Gin's arm, for a moment the tension was pretty evident to Toshiro who was ready to intervene if necessary.

"What I really find strange is that you don't remember where you were the last time something like this happen."

With that said Aizen left leaving behind him a pretty confused and interested Toshiro and a ver pleased Gin.

* * *

Naruto was counting the number of regulatory katana they had in store, beside him Tamaki was doing the same with the uniforms. It was the time of the month when they would make inventory of all the supplies each division was given and to write down how many of those had been used and how many were resting inside the storage room.

There was a huge wall of wood that didn't fit in with the rest of the decoration, with a slightly frown Naruto moved it carefully. It took him a moment but once his eyes had gotten used to the light he discovered a secret stash of…

"Sake? I guess this is Matsumoto-fukutaichou's other secret stash." Tamaki giggled shaking her head while Naruto sighed placing the wooden wall in place.

"Uzumaki," Naruto raised his head to see Fujimaru at the door. "Taichou wants to see you in his office right away."

"Oh, okay then…I'll be right back, Tamaki."

"Okay, just…don't go around telling taichou you found fukutaichou's secret stash." Naruto smirked shaking his head.

"Don't worry; her secret is safe with me."

Hitsugaya Toshiro was sitting behind his desk, his teal eyes were taking in the figure in front of him. A young man with dark hair, serious expression, broad stiff shoulders; a zanpakutou was stationary to his left side while he carried with him, on his left arm, a symbol of his alliance to one of the Four Noble clans.

If Toshiro was to be honest, and Matsumoto was the only one who had heard him speak about it, he didn't like the idea of this man on his division. He disliked it even more when he found out the man's real duty. Toshiro lowered his eyes to see the scroll with the seal from the Central 46 on it. Even if he wanted to say something, to complain, the order had been given.

There was a soft knock at the door making Toshiro lifted his head and nod towards Matsumoto. As soon as the door was opened a pretty curious Naruto entered the office.

"You called, Taichou?" The man in front of Toshiro turned around Naruto's casual expression transformed to one of surprise. "Ichinose?"

"Naruto-sama." The man kneeled in front of Naruto, both hands on the floor; head lowered as he started speaking again. "I have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, Sir."

"Huh, what do you …?" Started Naruto but the man merely lifted his eyes.

"Please, sir. I am very sorry about what happen back in your world." Ichinose lowered his face again, Naruto kept his eyes on the young man while Toshiro and Rangiku glanced back at each other then back at the scene unfolding in their office.

"You don't have to…" Started Naruto but the pleading in the man's eyes silence him.

"Yes, I do. It was because I was incapable of protecting you that you almost…that everything happened…"

"You don't have to apologize, Ichinose." Naruto's voice was firm, unwavering, with just the right pitch of authority in it. "Now, stand up."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, impressed by Naruto's change. The blond stared at Ichinose as he stood up bowing lightly to his young master.

"Look, even if you had tried to stop me I would have gone that day." Naruto said. "There was nothing you could have done. So, no need to apologize or anything. I'm happy I got to see you again."

Ichinose couldn't hide the fact he was shocked, overwhelmed by his master's words. The man bowed again, "You are very kind, Naruto-sama. I hope this time around I can serve you at the best of my capabilities."

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"We have a mission," Toshiro stood up moving closer to Naruto and Ichinose. "There has been an incident in the Shinobi World, and the Tenth Division along with the Twelfth were given the task to go there and find out what is going on."

"Okay, then why…" Naruto trailed off his blue eyes drifting from Ichinose to Toshiro and Rangiku before his lips twitched upwards. "No way! Really? You…I mean, you want me to go back? You want me on this mission?"

Rangiku giggled at the childish giddiness in Naruto's behavior, Toshiro could only roll his eyes while nodding his head.

"Of course, we do need people who had been there recently and know how to move in this world. How to socialize with its people."

"Yes! I've been waiting forever to have a chance to go back!"

"Well, you're not the only one." Naruto turned around to see Haku at the door smiling at him.

"Haku? You too?"

Toshiro sat on his sofa signaling the rest of the shinigami to do the same. "Now that you're here, let's discuss what the mission is about and what exactly I need you to do."

* * *

- **Present day -**

**~ Shinobi World, Road to Iron Country ~**

"It's really you, right? Naruto…"

Naruto straightened himself up, staring deeply into those lavender eyes. It didn't go unnoticed to Naruto the tension and uncomfortable silence following Neji's declaration.

"Of course it's me." Replied the blond smiling hugely at the young man in front of him. "But you…damn, Neji, if it wasn't because you spoke first I would've swear you were a girl."

"Humph, at least he has Naruto's sense of humor." Naruto turned startle by the newcomers voice. His blue eyes opened wide when he took in the form of Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru and finally…

"Shikamaru!" There was some emotion in Naruto's tone and the blond couldn't deny the stir of conflictive feelings in his mind and heart. Right now he was seeing, once again, friends he thought he would never had the chance to see again.

"Kiba." The command behind Shikamaru's voice amazed Naruto who had never seen that side of his friend before. The young Inuzuka nodded briefly before moving forward approaching Naruto.

The blond followed the young man and dog with curiosity, "You guys…I never thought I would see…Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

"Ugh, stay still, I can't smell you if you move too much." Growled out Kiba who was leaning dangerously close to Naruto sniffing at the blond along with Akamaru.

"And why would you smell me?"

"Charming" Naruto turned to Toshiro who merely rolled his eyes before nodding towards Kiba and Akamaru. "Are they friends of yours, Uzumaki?"

"You could say that. Kiba! Stop doing that! It's creeping me out!" Toshiro nodded returning his teal eyes to the black-haired guy, the one holding his hand in a strange hand-sign. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes when the guy's black ones meet his.

"Shut up!" Kiba stood up glaring at the blond and Naruto could identify in his eyes the anger accompanied by a coldness Naruto never thought he would see in Kiba's eyes. It was all it took for the blond to shut his mouth.

"You don't have a right to say or do anything." This time it was Neji the one who spoke. "If you are who we think you are and you claim you are, then there won't be any trouble."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, Neji kept his blank façade unperturbed with his byakugan activate. "However, if you are impersonating him…you are in a big trouble. We don't take it lightly to people taking in the appearances of our friends."

"You wouldn't be so bold to say that if it wasn't for whatever this is!" Replied Ikkaku pointing his sword to Neji. "You just wait until I can free myself, then…I'll teach you a lesson!" Ikkaku struggled briefly against the invisible hold before lifting his annoyed expression to the newcomers. "By the way, what the hell is this?"

"This is a shadow technique." Replied Naruto rolling his eyes. "Stop struggling! You're not going to be freed unless that guy over there release the jutsu."

Then, Naruto cocked his head nodding briefly to Shikamaru, a playful smirk on, "See? I know about your shadow technique, Shikamaru. I'm really me."

"Those are well-known facts." Naruto turned to the side to see Shino and Ino, the last one eying Naruto strangely. "Like Neji said, if you're really Naruto then…we'll know."

"How? How can you tell if he is really Naruto-kun?" Questioned a curious Matsumoto who, just like Ikkaku, was struggling against the invisible hold on them.

No one seemed too eager to answer Matsumoto's question and the woman pouted crossing her arms under her breast making them bounced forward. This made Kiba distracted for a moment while Neji tried to hide away a growing blush. While big breasts weren't a foreign terrain for them (They did noticed Hinata, Ino and Tsunade-sam, after all) they had yet to meet a woman who would use clothes so revealing. It also helped matters that said woman was a beautiful one.

The one who seemed unperturbed was Shikamaru. They young Nara hadn't said anything yet; his black eyes had been too focused on the blond and the white-haired guy in front of him to pay too much attention to the others.

There was something in this whole scenario that was making the young Nara wary. For all intents and purposes, Naruto hadn't changed one bit. However, there was something off about Naruto; something Shikamaru couldn't pin-point yet.

Physically Uzumaki Naruto was just like Shikamaru remembered; if with some minimal changes. He was still blond; his hair was slightly longer than before, falling carelessly on his eyes, just above his shoulders. It actually looked good on him, made him look serious. His face still held traces of baby fat in it, but the obvious signs of maturity were starting to appear hardening the lines of his jaw. He was taller than he was three years ago; Naruto was just around the same height as Shikamaru.

"You haven't changed, Naruto." There was something ageless in the blond, the only noticeable change, the one Shikamaru didn't have a doubt about it was his personality. Somehow, Naruto seemed calmer, more collect and calculating.

Naruto took in a surprise expression before he dropped his head chuckling softly. Shikamaru continued as he caught the blond's attention. "But, is it really you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else could I be?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Replied Shikamaru turning his attention to Kiba. "Well? Is it him or not?"

This time Naruto narrowed his eyes; there was something strange about all of this. Neji hadn't taken away his eyes from the blond since they broke the Genjutsu and Shikamaru was doing a good job keeping his kagemane on.

The young Inuzuka scratched his nose lightly to which Shikamaru responded with a short nod. Then, turning to Shino, Shikamaru noticed the brief nod coming from the Aburame.

"I see…" Shikamaru watched the blond for a moment. "Kiba, you can ask away."

Kiba crossed his arms eying Naruto up and down, "We used to hang out in a pretty secret place. Only Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto and I knew where it was. So, do you know what am I talking about?"

The question caught Naruto by surprise but realization reached his eyes as he understood why Shikamaru and the others had taken these measures. They didn't believe he was…well, he. But, why would they think that?

**_It's been three years, brat! They're ninja! Of course they would think you're not you._**

_You know? Furball does have a point…_ Naruto snorted softly while crossing his arms, his blue eyes searching Kiba's and Shikamaru's ones.

"It was to the north side of the village, near the training grounds number 54." Naruto answered slowly, almost boringly; out of the corner of his eye he could see Ichinose, Haku and Ikkaku all with their hands on their swords. "There was a waterfall nearby; usually Chouji hide some food there."

Kiba turned to Shikamaru who nod curtly then the Inuzuka returned his attention to Naruto.

"We did something just before we graduated. What it was?"

This time Naruto actually smiled a genuine smiled, he lifted his hand with his thumb up. "A promise of a life time, right? Friends through and through."

"Naruto-kun…" A female voiced whisper to his left; however, Naruto couldn't see who it was.

It happened so fast the blond couldn't predict or stop what happen next. First there was a hard colliding of bone against bone; he felt the full effect of the punch on his face before another one came colliding straight to his cheek. In the end, the blond ended up on the ground, bleeding just as Hitsugaya and the others were freed from the Nara's ninjutsu.

Naruto looked up to see Kiba and Shikamaru hovering above him, both of their right fists were closed. As Naruto looked into their eyes he noticed a wounded look gleaming there. The sudden attack on Naruto and the lack of restrains allowed Ichinose to go back into action. Which he promptly did to attack the two shinobi who had dared to lay both hands on Naruto.

"No! Wait, Ichinose!" Ichinose's sword was stopped by Neji who had a kunai out pressing with force the opposing blade, stopping any attack from the shinigami.

But Ichinose hadn't been the only one to spring into action. As soon as Ichinose moved, Matsumoto had her sword out pointing it directly to Hyuuga Hinata who sent a soft glare to the woman. Haku had his senbon at the ready while positioning himself in front of the blond-haired girl. Ikkaku had stood just right behind Shino while Yumichika stood to the side with Nemu.

Ichinose and Neji glared at each other, a battle of wills as they pressed the other harder. Naruto stood up well aware the others were engaged in some kind of struggle with the newcomers.

"Matsumoto, Madarame, Haku, stop it right now." The command came from Hitsugaya who had crossed his arms and had his undivided attention to the group surrounding Naruto. The others glanced at each other and reluctantly lowered their swords.

"Ichinose." This time it was Naruto who spoke. The other man drifted his eyes to his young master before glancing back at his opponent. "Ichinose, back off. Now."

The man hesitated diminishing the strength behind his actions.

"But, Naruto-sama…" Neji's eyebrows lifted in surprise while Shikamaru scowled lightly.

Naruto stared back at Ichinose, it was all it took for the young man to put his sword away and kneeled beside Naruto. "I'm terribly sorry, Naruto-sama."

A moment of silence followed the short fight, just like before there was tension in the air. Kiba and Shikamaru were looking at Naruto rather strangely. Hitsugaya noticed as, once again, he and the rest of the shinigami seemed to be at the center of a pretty tight semi-circle done by the Konoha shinobi.

"So, just like you thought, he is really our Naruto." Kiba proclaimed with a half smirk direct to the blond.

Then suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the blond startling him at the tenderness behind the gesture. When he lowered his eyes the surprised was even bigger when he recognized the woman holding him tightly.

"Hinata?" The girl wept a little backing away with a full blush on her face, looking down shyly as the blond blinked several times startled. Suddenly, Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it's nice to know someone miss me enough to hug me instead of hitting me straight in the face."

"Yes, well…Hinata has always had a soft spot for you, Naruto." Naruto turned to Ino who was the only one glaring openly at him. "And, we don't usually hug deserters after we find them. We usually take them to jail to pay for the treason."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence following Ino's words. Ichinose growled softly, his mouth twisting into a scowl as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. Naruto merely shook his head thinking over and over what Ino meant exactly by the last declaration.

It was Shikamaru the first one to break the uncomfortable silence that had formed between them. Shikamaru's voice was filled with emotion; his words made the rest of the group halt their actions and directed their attention to Naruto and the others.

"Three years, Naruto." Shikamaru's tone was devoid of any real emotion, the only indicator of his feeling were his eyes who had locked with Naruto's ones. "We've been looking for you for three years. There hasn't been a sign…"

Guilty crawled up inside Naruto as he realized, for the first time, how hurt the people who had called themselves his friends were. He always thought it would be only Yugao-chan the one to miss him, maybe even Sakura and Kakashi-sensei…He never thought Shikamaru and the others would be that affected. But now, seeing at them, seeing the pain reflected in their eyes…

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say lowering his head when the stares became too much. "I never…"

"You…didn't even say good bye, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to Hinata who looked just as hurt as the others.

"You left. Vanished, actually, and we looked for you, tried to find out what had happened. Why you, of all people, would leave the village." Continued Kiba before sighing exasperatedly. "And then, just when we have a nice, good lead on your whereabouts..."

"…You're back. We find you wandering carelessly in this place, walking around as if nothing had happened. " Finished Shikamaru placing his hands on his pockets. "Why? What happened to you, Naruto? Why you decided, after three years of silence, to appear here of all places?"

"You definitely haven't gotten smart if you're walking around near a shinobi village or neutral ground. Much less if you're wearing that." Ino pointed to the Hitai-ate Naruto had on his sash.

Those questions left Naruto frozen on the spot; he didn't dare to open his mouth just yet. Instead he shifted slightly his position so his eyes could look directly into Hitsugaya's ones. There was a brief moment in which the young taichou's eyes gleam with understanding and warning but, as soon as it appeared, it was gone. This, however, didn't go lost on Neji and Shikamaru.

"It's…it's a long story." Naruto chuckled sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "But, well, why wouldn't I go around with this?" Said Naruto pointing at his Hitai-ate. "Konoha is still my home…right? Even if I left, I never stop…"

It didn't go unnoticed to Naruto the strange looks he was getting from the others, all of them seemed to wonder if the blond was serious. Shikamaru's lips twitched upwards but the young Chuunin didn't allow himself the smile that was threatening to break on his face.

"You really like to do things your way." Shikamaru grabbed his head sighing tiredly. "Troublesome but, I thought you would be more careful to go around in public. Half the shinobi in the village wants you for the reward."

"The other part just wants you before you snap and set the Kyuubi free." Continued Kiba. It was the last part what had Naruto gasping in shock.

"Wh-what…what did you say?"

"You know? The Kyuubi and the whole Jinchuuriki thing. I still don't get it." Ino snorted looking at the Inuzuka out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm not surprise. You were always pretty slow." Ino brushed her hair to the side, settling on a bored expression.

"You…you know…?" Shikamaru stared at Naruto strangely while Neji tilted his head. Behind Naruto Hitsugaya couldn't hide the stern expression on his face.

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Ikkaku asked suddenly.

"And why would Naruto set free this Kyuubi guy?"

Another uncomfortable silence settled between the group, Naruto took a step forward locking his eyes with Shikamaru's ones.

"You know about it?" Naruto asked his face paler than usual, a slightly gleam of fear in his blue eyes. For the first time since Shikamaru heard about Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki he noticed the burden on his friend's expression.

All this time, the moments in which Naruto would just kept silent instead of answering some of Shikamaru's and the others questions, it was out of fear. Naruto didn't want the only people he had made some bonds with to leave him the moment his secret was out in the open. Right now, it was just the same…he was scared. Shikamaru's eyes moved to the white-haired guy and then to the rest of Naruto's companions. The only one who seemed aware of Narutto's status ws the youngest one, the white-haired boy.

"Kyuubi guy? Are you serious?" Replied Kiba snorting. "Really? Where did you meet these guys, Naruto?"

"Or, have you've been hiding the true about you the way you did with us?" Replied Ino. "Seriously, I can let go the fact you don't know the word Jinchuuriki…I didn't even know that word existed until three years ago…but the Kyuubi? Seriously, where have you been, under a rock?"

"Yes, Naruto, we know." Answered Shikamaru sending a warning glare to Ino. Naruto lowered his face, his expression turning serious for a moment.

"How?"

Neji looked out of the corner of his eyes to Shikamaru before answering Naruto's question, "The Bingo Book. It was necessary to put that information once you were label as a Missing-Nin."

Naruto's eyes went wide open in shock; he then turned to Shikamaru and the others. "Wait, what? What do you mean 'Missing-Nin'?"

* * *

- **Killer Bee's private training grounds. Kumogakure no Sato. -**

Nii Yugito rested her back against the rock wall, breathing slowly she opened her eyes. The sky was covered with clouds, a silent threat of the oncoming storm. She cocked her head to the side where her eyes focused on the small opening where she could see Killer Bee. The man was distracted with Omoi and Karui, he had long ago forgotten about his other students who had excused themselves earlier with some (lame) excuses.

Yugito smirked as her hand went directly to the rucksack hanging at her side. No one would know or suspect until it was too late. Not using a single ooze of chakra, human or demonic, Yugito started moving.

Two hours later, after a long, slow stroll down the hills, and crossing the small rivers she finally got to her destination. With reluctance she turned around, a sorrowful look in her eyes.

_'I'm not betraying my village. This is far more important than Raikage-sama's orders. I'll be back…I just…I need to…' _

**_Who are you trying to convince, Yugito?_**

The young woman shook her head, she wasn't even sure. With determination gleaming in her eyes she turned around ready to start her personal mission.

"Going somewhere, Yugito?"

"AAAHHH." Gaara tilted his head, a playful smirk on his lips while his sand shielded him away from the shuriken Yugito had thrown his way.

"Gaara!" The girl took her hand to her chest glaring at the red-head who was looking impassively at her. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you say you have something to do?"

"I did." Replied the red-head eying Yugito for a moment before nodding backwards. "I was waiting for you. Took you long enough."

The blond-haired woman blinked confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"We both feel it." Replied Gaara looking behind him to the growing undergrowth leading to a land they were forbidden to cross due to the growing tension between the Jinchuuriki, Akatsuki and the shinobi disappearances.

"That presence…It was the Kyuubi and wherever the Kyuubi is…"

"Naruto-kun must be." Gaara nodded looking directly into Yugito's eyes.

"Killer Bee-sensei isn't stupid, Yugito. Even if sometimes he seems to reflect otherwise." Commented Gaara dryly. "He sensed it too. Just like when we sensed the Five-tails…"

"Don't." Yugito glared at Gaara raising her hand while taking a step forward. "Naruto-kun is back. Whatever happens, whatever makes him come out of wherever he was…we need to get to him before Konoha or Akatsuki do."

Yugito moved past Gaara stopping just a few centimeters away, "I'm going. Whether Raikage-sama approves or not. And…I won't let anyone stop me."

Gaara felt his lips quirked upwards, his body turned slowly to face Yugito. "I wouldn't dream of stopping you, Yugito. Let's go. The sooner we leave the harder would be for Omoi and the others to come after us."

"Wait, what?" Gaara placed his hand on Yugito's shoulder, enjoying the astonished expression on the woman's face.

"You're right. It's been three years, if what we sense is in fact Naruto then…he is in danger." This time Gaara's expression turned serious. "We need to get to him before someone less friendly does."

"Thank you." Was all Yugito could whisper before the both of them left in a swirl of leaves and sand.

* * *

They had prepared for this moment.

Of course, what they had in mind when they prepared themselves was another Jinchuuriki. They were thinking about the mysterious Nii Yugito no Naruto; trying to do what they had in mind could be more dangerous with the blond than with other people. Shikamaru knew Naruto's unpredictable behavior was always a factor they needed to take into account when dealing with him.

Shikamaru watched with some interest the different reactions the blond in front of him could hardly hide away. It was clear by the way his eyes narrowed with suspicion, the way his blue eyes would gleam in disbelief as he read the whole contents of the Bingo Book. Naruto really didn't know he was a missing-nin, that he was a wanted man. Dead or Alive, it didn't make any difference to the hunter nins of any village, the payment was still the same.

"Where the hell have you been living, Naruto?" It was Ino's voice the only one breaking through the silence. "Under a rock? You were put in there a month after you vanished. I think you've been lucky no one has found you yet."

Ino huffed exasperatedly when her eyes met Shikamaru's ones. In that single glance Ino understood what Shikamaru wanted to do the moment this seemingly pacific conversation was over. As Ino took in the full scenery, she realized the Konoha shinobi had the advantageous position. They were outside the little circle Naruto's companions had made. Naruto's companions only had swords, and the guy with the long hair had some senbon on him. Ino wasn't sure what those guys could do but, if she did her part just right; they would have Naruto under their possession without any fighting from their part.

"You really didn't know." It was Neji this time, Naruto was reading through the page where his picture was on display along with some biography.

"I…I didn't." Mumbled Naruto turning the pages until his eyes meet those black ones belonging to Sasuke.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while still eying the Bingo Book. "Look! The price on my head is higher than Sasuke-teme's one!"

Naruto waved the book enthusiastically to a slightly amused Hitsugaya who could only roll his eyes while take the book away from Naruto. Matsumoto leant closer to her taichou making her chest hit the back of his head while eying curiously at the pictures.

"Actually, that book hasn't been updated." Shikamaru pointed out, Naruto's expression changed little by little from an enthusiastic one to one of disappointment. "The price on his head is just the same as yours."

"Now, that's not fair." Mumbled Naruto crossing his arms. "I'm the Jinchuuriki here!"

"Are you serious?" Toshiro eyed the blond with certain exasperation and skepticism. "This book talks about you as a criminal, someone who should be dealt with at first sight and you think you should have a higher price than this Sasuke?"

"Easy for you to say," Naruto's eyes gleamed with amusement. "You didn't meet Sasuke-teme. If he saw this he would be angry and all brooding because his super Uchiha ass isn't as expensive as mine."

"And it was a pretty good ass." All eyes turned to Ino who merely shrugged. Shikamaru shook his head not wanting his mind to place some unwanted images in his head.

All conversation was interrupted by a very annoyed and restless Ikkaku; the man huffed while raising a non-existent eyebrow. "No one has answered my question. Who the hell is a Jinchuuriki? Is he strong?"

Shikamaru turned to Naruto who seemed pretty reluctant to even acknowledge the bald man.

"The power of human sacrifice." Naruto lifted his head as Haku furrowed his brows, looking intently to the ground while trying to collect his memories. "Why does it sound familiar?"

"It should be. Have you ever heard about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Asked Shikamaru to a still confused Haku; the young man shrugged a perplexed look on his face.

Naruto dropped his shoulders while cocking his head to the side, "Jinchuuriki is a…a word to refer to those who had a Bijuu, a tailed-beast inside them."

"Seriously? Where did you find these guys?" Asked Kiba just for Naruto to hear, Kiba had seen the blank looks crossing Naruto's companions faces. They really looked as if they didn't have any idea what they were talking about. "No wonder you didn't even know you were on the Bingo Book."

Haku remained silent, his mind working overtime trying to pin point as to why the term was so familiar. Why there was something important, urgent, lurking inside his head but he didn't have the ability to grasp it.

"I guess…I guess if you guys know…" Started Naruto hesitating for a few seconds until…

"We don't care." Kiba punched Naruto hard pushing him backwards a little.

"It didn't affect the way we see you, if that's what you're worried about." Continued Shikamaru.

"You're still Naruto-kun." Said Hinata shyly, Ino snorted but lowered the level of her glare as she stared at Naruto.

"I guess, seeing as you could have turned like that maniac from Suna…you're all right."

Naruto grinned widely feeling a warm spreading out on his chest, "Thank you guys. I really…I never thought you would find out like this. I did plan to tell you, eventually."

"We know." Was all Shino could say.

"So, you gonna explain it or what?" Naruto took a deep breath before letting his eyes wandered from Hitsugaya to the rest of the group.

"A Jinchuuriki had a sort of demon sealed inside them. It's…just that."

"So, what does it do?" Asked Ikkaku with the same impatience. "I've fought with you before, you haven't done anything out of the ordinary…"

The bald man narrowed his eyes lifting his head to stare at Naruto, "Have you been holding up on me so Taichou doesn't find out?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Replied Naruto. "Using the chakra from the fox is not easy and certainly not advisable! And of course I wasn't going to say anything! I didn't want _him_ running like a maniac after me!"

"God, are you sure that's Naruto?" Whispered Ino to Shino, the young man turned an inquisitive expression to the blond.

"Yes, why?"

"Since when does Naruto uses words like 'advisable' and 'certainly'?" Shino remained silent but his lips quirked upwards.

"While you do have a point, I'm still curious as to why this is so important." Yumichika spoke for the first time.

"Is this guy for real?" Kiba stood up eying Yumichika while shaking his head. "Naruto left the village at the worst moment with something inside of him that could destroy a whole village in a second. If he had access to the Kyuubi's chakra, or worse, if he takes the seal off it would be a catastrophe!"

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow with interested, "Okay, you have my whole attention now. How do you go about taking off this seal or make Naruto use this chakra thing?"

"I don't think that was a pretty smart thing to say, Ikkaku." The bald man shrugged while Yumichika rolled his eyes, the man having noticed the astonished looks some of the shinobi directed to Ikkaku.

"I vanished at the worst time? What the hell happened after I left? I left for three years and this place looks like a circus..." Shikamaru dropped his shoulders eying Naruto carefully; Naruto was pretty careful to direct his eyes to the one who could probably give him the answers he needed.

"Just after you left rumors about the criminal group, Akatsuki, started emerging."

Naruto tensed up evading Shikamaru's glance but it was Neji the one who spoke next. "So, you did hear about Akatsuki."

"Yes, I…I had a close encounter with two of his finest members."

Shikamaru waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, Jiraiya-sama told me about it. The problem came when a second Jinchuuriki was capture."

"A second?" Naruto asked with some hint of worry on his voice. "When was the first one captured?"

"Well, that's the thing." Shikamaru stood aside giving control over the discussion to Neji. "We found out that a Jinchuuriki before the five-tails was capture. However, we haven't been able to pin-point who it was. Mainly because after the show the Five-tails gave when he was captured most of the Jinchuuriki went into hiding."

"So, Uzumaki has to be labeled and look thoroughly because he is one of these Jinchuuriki?" Asked Toshiro suddenly understanding the situation a little more, Shikamaru frowned while Neji just nodded.

"If this Five-tails is gone and there is another one missing then, the logical thing to do was to try and capture the others, or at least having them under heavy surveillance since you don't seem to know what this Akatsuki group does with the…Jinchuuriki."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Toshiro whose teal eyes were on Shikamaru, "Impressive deductive skills. That is correct."

"And, I bet, with his luck…Uzumaki has the powerful one." Commented Toshiro dryly directing his eyes to Naruto.

"You will win the bet." Replied Naruto smiling to Hitsugaya. "There are only nine Bijuu, nine Jinchuuriki and I hold the Nine tails."

"It wasn't the only thing that triggered the more 'thoroughly' search for Naruto."

"What do you mean?" By now Naruto was just trying to get as much information as he could about what had happened this last years. So far, he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Well, the re-appearance of Uzu no Kuni has Konoha on a real turmoil." Neji shook his head while eying Naruto and Hitsugaya suspiciously. "The Hokage and some of the elders thought that, as soon as they were back, they would try to look for Konoha but, apparently they didn't."

"Yep, rumor has it they formed an alliance with Kumogakure. There seems to be more about Uzu no Kuni and its leader but so far the higher-ups have had everything under a tight control." Kiba scratched his chin distractedly while closing his eyes a little. "Tsunade-sama really thought you may be hiding there, Naruto. She even sent Kakashi-sensei and later on Jiraiya-sama but…you weren't anywhere to be found."

Naruto lowered his head in a thoughtful gesture, his mind working for an answer as to why Baachan would think he would go to this Uzu no Kuni. Kiba didn't stop there and he continued speaking. To their side Shikamaru put one of his hands out of his pockets a sign directed only to Ino.

"And then, there is the rumor that has more than a little bit nervous to those who are from Suna and Konoha."

"And, what is it?" Asked Naruto who was well-aware of Neji, Shikamaru and Ino were looking at him intently.

"That you and that Gaara guy disappeared after the Chuunin exams because you plan to reunite all the other Jinchuuriki to attack the ninja villages and take revenge."

"Wait a minute? What do you mean by that?" Naruto rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"By what?"

"Gaara, what do you mean he disappeared?" Naruto lifted his head looking sharply at Shikamaru then at Neji.

"This is getting ridiculous." Exclaimed Neji suddenly taking a few steps towards Naruto. "We've been playing this game far too long. Now, I want answers and a very good reason to not kick your ass and take you to Konoha with us."

Naruto smirked at the Hyuuga raising a single eyebrow at him, "Oh, if you say 'kick your ass' again in that angry tone of yours, I'll answer all your questions."

Kiba and Naruto started laughing much to Neji's annoyance; the member of the Hyuuga clan sighed exasperatedly while Shikamaru merely shrugged. Naruto stopped laughing and took on a more serious stance.

Ino fidgeted lightly she positioned herself just at the right spot. Her blue eyes followed the clear path in front of her, making her stand up just to Naruto's side. She made sure the white-haired guy and the one who had jumped to protect Naruto were out of the way for what she was about to do to work. Beside her, impassive as always, was Shino ready to catch her if necessary.

"So, Gaara disappeared as well, eh?" The blond took the Bingo Book and started looking for the picture of the red-head, he wasn't that far ahead when he finally found it. "Hey! Why is the price on his head higher than mine?"

"Naruto…"

Silence.

Tension was once again in the air; so far the shinigami had remained in the shadows, listening instead of participating actively in the conversation. Toshiro was the one interested in what these ninja were saying. To him it was obvious the affection they felt for Naruto. It was the first time he saw Naruto as relaxed and happy as he was with them.

"Don't worry, Taichou. I'm sure you're still his favorite friend." Whispered Matsumoto teasingly to Toshiro who turned to glare menacingly at his giggling fukutaichou. The young man grabbed the Bingo Book Naruto had been holding carelessly, his teal eyes twinkled with interested when he started reading the page dedicated to Naruto.

"A little after Kakashi-sensei announced we were going to enter the Chuunin exams I met with someone." Started Naruto, fully aware the attention of all presents was on him. "He…he is my uncle."

"Your uncle? And you believe him?" Naruto smiled softly at Shikamaru's tone.

"He had some solid and pretty valid proof that what he was saying was the truth." Naruto shrugged, eying Shikamaru and Kiba. "Believe me, I wouldn't have gone with him if I wasn't convinced it was for the best."

"Let me get this straight." Kiba started pacing around. "You left the village because some unknown guy appeared out of nowhere telling you he was your uncle?"

"If you said it like that…" Started Naruto only to be interrupted by Ino.

"No, there is no other way to say it for _that_ to sound pretty or convincing." Ino stood closer to Naruto poking his chest while making him back down. "That guy could had been some Akatsuki guy in disguise or some other guy from an enemy village…even one of those psychos from the village that wanted you dead."

"Wow, Ino, I didn't know you care." To say Naruto was speechless would be an understatement; he was more than a little shock at the emotion behind Ino's tirade.

Ino huffed straighten herself up while lowering her head allowing the hair fang covered the blush forming on her cheeks. She huffed returning to her spot beside Shino. Shikamaru actually smirked along with Neji and Kiba.

"You don't understand. These guys had been moping as if someone killed their only puppy." Declared Ino making the guys drop their smiles, Akamaru barked indignant. "No offense Akamaru. And it was all because of you."

"I'm sorry. I never thought …" Naruto sighed dropping his shoulders while directing his blue eyes to Toshiro, Matsumoto, Haku, Ichinose, Ikkaku and Yumichika; then his head turned to look at the Konoha shinobi. "I never thought you would be worried, at least not enough to go searching for me."

"You'd have done the same for us." Replied Kiba, "If any one of us have vanished, I know you do the same."

"But, what had me really curious is: where have you been all this time? How did you remain hidden until now?" Naruto turned to Neji who was looking intently at him. "Why not try to contact any of us or even…even Yugao-san?"

"And, how is it you really did not know nothing about your status as a Missing-nin or the fact that Gaara is missing as well?" This time it was Shikamaru posing the questions.

"Well, like Ino said, I've been living under a rock…" Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while evading the others eyes.

"Naruto…" Mumbled warningly Neji only to be interrupted by Hitsugaya.

"He can't say anything about it." Toshiro stared boringly at Neji before returning his teal eyes to the Bingo Book. "None of us can. We're here on a…mission, as you ninjas call it, but we're in no liberty to discuss some aspects of it."

"What kind of mission?" Asked Shikamaru interested in the answer, the young man then lifted his eyes to Toshiro and the rest of the shinigami. "And who are you?"

Naruto glanced at Toshiro and then at Matsumoto, Haku and Ichinose looked at each other before turning their attention to the blond. Ikkaku was pacing around restlessly while Yumichika had sharp, cunning eyes focused on some spot in the middle of the group.

"We're here as Naruto-sama's friends and comrades." Naruto could hug Ichinose for cutting in, saving Naruto for having to do the explanations and proper introductions. "I'm Ichinose, personal guard of Naruto-sama. The young man over there is the…squad leader, Hitsugaya Toshiro, over there is his second in command Matsumoto Rangiku, then there is Madarame Ikkaku, Ayagesawa Yumichika, Kurotsuchi Nemu and…Haku."

"You have a personal guard?" Inquired Kiba with a gleam of interest and wonderment in his eyes; Naruto nodded his head crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird if you ask me."

Shikamaru bowed his head lightly before stepping forward; he had already thought the situation over. His eyes had been examining each of Naruto's so-called companions. The one who had him anxious was the short one, the white-haired guy who seemed to be moving in command. That's why Shikamaru's stare focused on him when he started making introductions of his own.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto noticed Shikamaru spoke with reluctance those words before he continued. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, Captain of this platoon. Over there is my second in command and a Konoha Jounin, Hyuuga Neji. Over there is Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba."

Akamaru barked once again, determined to make his presence known. Shikamaru rolled his eyes dropping his head. "And, of course, that's Akamaru."

There was nothing else to say after the introductions were over with, the only thing Naruto could do was observed as Toshiro and Shikamaru seemed engaged in a staring contests while Neji kept his stared focused on Ichinose. The shinigami hadn't moved too far away from where Naruto was standing, always hovering like a shadow near the blond.

"So, Naruto," Started Ino eying the blond with suspicion. "What kind of mission make you come out from the rock you were living in?"

Naruto chuckled lightly while looking out of the corner of his eyes to Matsumoto, the woman was looking down to her nails but Naruto didn't miss the brief, cut nod from her.

"Look, it's kind of hard to explain." Started Naruto choosing his words carefully, well-aware Konoha's group was returning their attention to him. "We…we were sent to investigate some strange disappearances."

Neji and Shikamaru turned to one another before turning back to Naruto. "Disappearances?"

"What kind?" Naruto blinked confusedly but it was Haku the one to answer.

"The shinobi kind. We've heard there was a huge case near here. In Hidden Dragon"

Toshiro lift his eyes while his head remained lowered, the teal stare went from Shikamaru to the Neji guy and then to the one wearing the sunglasses. Shino. The young Captain of the Tenth Division didn't miss the recognition sparkling in those guy's eyes. He didn't miss either the peculiar behavior from the platoon leader; holding back his smirk Toshiro returned his attention to the Bingo Book. Following Uzumaki and those ninja friends of his wasn't a waste of time after all. They _knew_ something about the disappearances. Now, all Toshiro had to do was to get the information.

With a slightly jerk of his arm Toshiro let some of his reiatsu wandered around, traveling to alert each and every single of the shinigami to be ready. Naruto closed his fist tightly, he really didn't want to do anything to harm his friends as he turned to Toshiro he realized the young man had other things in mind.

Just as Toshiro was about to spring into action Shikamaru gave Ino the last signal. The young woman nodded curtly looking at Naruto's head while making the hand-sign.

"This book is quite informative." Hitsugaya pursed his lips while his teal eyes moved from one picture to the next. Speaking loudly enough to call the attention of the presents. "And, all of these individuals are criminals?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun looks so cute in here." Matsumoto took the book away from Hitsugaya who glared at the woman while directing his attention to Neji. To the other side, Hinata seemed to be directing a pretty curios glance to the cheerful woman holding the Bingo Book.

"Yes, they all are criminals to some extent." Replied Neji.

"And, if that it's true then…you're here to capture Uzumaki." It was more a statement than a question. Toshiro raised an eyebrow when all eyes turned to the guy standing closer to Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed placing a hand on his head, scratching it out of habit, "Troublesome as it may be, we have to. We're still Konoha shinobi and Naruto it's wanted."

Ino held her smirk as she completed the jutsu but, at that moment, several things happened. She had counted with Shikamaru to at least make sure no one would interfere with the mind transferring jutsu but the shadow user had been distracted by the draw of a sword and the sudden heavy atmosphere around him. Hitsugaya Toshiro stood just in the line of vision of Ino making the jutsu hit an unexpected target.

The only one who noticed something was amiss was Shino who grabbed Ino as the white-haired Captain tensed up. Toshiro grabbed his head turning sharp, gleaming eyes towards Ino and Shino. Ichinose from his part had taken a step forward, Ikkaku and Haku just behind him.

"Dead. They want him dead. I won't let Naruto-sama place a single hair inside that forsaken village of yours." Declared Ichinose standing to his full height; Kiba scowled growling loudly.

"I want to see how you try to stop us." Akamaru growled menacingly, Kiba took a step forward with a feral look in his eyes.

"Whoa, wait a second," Naruto raised his arms placing himself between the shinigami and the Konoha group, his head tilted to the side a perfect serious expression on his face as he addressed Shikamaru.

"You really need to capture me?" Shikamaru placed a hand inside his pocket, dropping his head to the side while lifting his black eyes to meet Naruto's ones.

"It would be for the best." Shikamaru lifted his head while taking a step closer to Naruto. Behind the blond, Ichinose's hand had moved to the hilt of his sword, clenching tightly.

"Tsunade-sama had assembled a special group made of Hunter-nin and ANBU to look for you, Naruto." The blond raised his eyebrows as Shikamaru took another step forward, the young captain of the Konoha platoon didn't need to turn to know the others were getting ready. They all knew, if Naruto had left the village on his own will trying to get him back would be difficult.

"They and us are the only friendly ones you're going to find out there. And still, I think we're the only ones who don't want to fight you to bring you back."

"Then don't. Don't try to do this, Shikamaru. I know I owed you guys a hell of a better explanation but…" Naruto straightened up shaking his head. "But I can't give you one right now. I'm glad I got to see you. I really am, but I can't go back to Konoha."

"Naruto, you don't understand! If you go with us now there is a probability Tsunade-sama can get you out of trouble." Replied Kiba. "Your only crime was to leave the village! You haven't done anything against it. But, if Akatsuki is after you then some would try to kill you to at least take the Kyuubi out of the picture."

"Or worse, this Akatsuki guys may get a hold of you." Neji nodded towards the shinigami not hiding his skeptical expression as he mentioned them. "They may look like good fighters, but I don't think they have what it's needed to fight against Akatsuki."

"All its members are S-rank missing-nin, after all."

"Do you doubt our abilities?" Ikakku step forward growling lowly, his eyes glaring heatedly to Neji. "You shouldn't say anything, Pretty Boy, until you have seen us in action."

"I wouldn't let anyone touch Naruto-sama ever again." Declared Ichinose and Naruto saw with growing apprehension as the tension grew between both groups. "I know what that forsaken village of yours did …specially what they did to Naruto-sama, I won't let it happen again."

"Not all of them were bad!" This came from a very enthusiastic Hinata who was scowling lightly, her lavender eyes drifting to Naruto and then to Ichinose. "We're here because we lo…because all of us…love Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata!" Exclaimed a pretty surprised but impressed Kiba. Hinata's face was totally red as she said this; however embarrassed she may be her face still showed determination.

"We won't let the council or other villagers intervene. Not this time. Naruto-kun is a ninja of Konoha and we…we don't abandon our comrades."

Even after those words, Ikkaku was holding the hilt of his sword firmly, impatient to have some sort of action. Ichinose snorted shaking his head in disbelief following Ikkaku's action. Once again, each and every shinigami felt the shove made by Hitsugaya's reiatsu the signal to be ready. Naruto felt indecision in his mind, making him fidgeted from one foot to the other.

_Master…_Ryuujin's voice reached his master's thoughts but the young man didn't know what to say. _Whatever you do I'm pretty sure they won't hold it against you._

"You have a funny way to demonstrate it." Replied Ichinose who took another, threatening step forward. He only stopped the moment Naruto sent a warning glare to him. "I was there when that guy…the Uchiha one hurt Naruto-sama. I was there when the pink-haiered woman intervine so my Young Master couldn't react on time. Always undermining him.."

"Ichinose, that's enough." Naruto narrowed his eyes while shaking his head. "This isn't about what some people in the village did to me but what my friends are trying to do."

"We only want you back, Naruto." Kiba patted Akamaru's head as he said it. "No tricks, no hidden intentions. This isn't about the village is about our friendship. "

And yet, Naruto noticed it…there was something Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru weren't saying. It was in their eyes, in their body language, the subtly shifting of muscles, the jerk of fingers closer to kunai holsters. Naruto knew their intentions where good but, Byakuya-nii told him one that the path to hell was paved with good intentions. If Naruto were to go with them he knew things wouldn't turn the way his friends want it.

**_Well, since when did you turn into such a heavy thinker? I'm glad to see that your stupid days are over and you're actually thinking about the consecuences your decisions have._**

_'Shut up! I'm just trying to do what Byakuya-nii and Hitsugaya-taichou taught me. To think before doing anything stupid.'_

"I know that, Kiba. And you don't know how much this means to me." The resolved behind Naruto's tone was an indicator to all the presents that Naruto had taken a decision.

* * *

Ino looked around the mindscape; she thought as soon as she made contact it would be a matter of just taking over Naruto's mind. She was half expecting the Kyuubi to appear before her but what found her was something different. It was a cold presence, a cold curious presence that was surrounding her little by little.

Ino tried to take a step forward but couldn't move looking down to her feet she saw ice crawling upwards from her feet to her ankle.

"What the hell…?"

_You don't belong here, girl._ Ino's head shoot up at the deep, growling voice addressing her. There in front of her was man, beside him there was a kid, a pretty familiar kid.

"You…you're one of Naruto's companions."

The young man tilted his head while the grown one nodded his head curtly, it was so suddenly Ino couldn't even breathe. The guy was gleaming brightly and suddenly he took a form of an icy dragon. Ino's eyes went wide open as the dragon launched himself at a full speed against her.

* * *

Their sudden discussion was interrupted by a sudden scream, everyone turned around to see Shino and Ino being thrown backwards colliding against the closest tree.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Naruto saw as the sudden pacific conversation between his friends had crumbled before him. Hitsugaya Toshiro turned cold eyes to the now unconscious Ino, Shino stood up protectively, his bugs at the ready for an imminent attack.

"What did you do to her?" Shino's question was uttered with a silent anger Naruto didn't know the young man possess.

Kiba decided to take part of the action by trying to tackle the white-haired guy as Shikamaru, once again, made use of his Kagemane trying to capture Naruto but the blond had already jumped up in the air grinning amusedly to Shikamaru. Toshiro side-stepped Kiba elbowing the Inuzuka on his back while dealing with a very angry Akamaru. Haku extracted his senbon while Ikkaku grinned wildly going after the same guy Ichinose was fighting.

Naruto was still half suspended in the air, opening his mouth to talk when a sudden surprised attack came from an unexpected newcomer.

"Dynamic Entry!" The blond positioned his open hands one over the other to stop the strike from a pretty determined foot.

There was a slightly widening of Lee's eyes, not only his Dynamic Entry had been stopped but the person who had done it was…

"Naruto-kun!"

"Bushy-eyebrows!"

The surprise didn't last too long as a strange lean-like creature made of white and black went directly into attack. Naruto side-stepped it at fast speed putting out of his pocket a kunai that collided against the sharp blade of a tantou making sparks fly in front of Naruto's face and the newcomers one.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Naruto while feeling the full impact of the guy's knee colliding against his abdomen.

The black-haired guy titled his head, a strange emotionless smiled drawing slowly on his face, "Hello there, Naruto-kun. I'm Sai and I'm yours and Sasuke-kun's replacement."

"My what?" Naruto took in a fighting stance frowning lightly while he flash-stepped forward catching Sai by surprised while engaging himself in a hand-to-hand combat with him.

"You replacement." Replied the guy with his emotionless smile in place. "I am the new member of Team 7."

Lee watched as Naruto evaded skillfully the attacks of Sai, his own eyes couldn't believe the fact that Naruto was moving with such ability. All around them the ninja and shinigami seemed pretty much engaged in an all-out fight. With Ino being taken care of by Sakura and Tenten before the pink-haired girl focused her eyes on the boy she had known since they were kids.

Her eyes followed the form of the blond with disbelief, anger and longing, such conflictive feelings as she left Ino behind her and went directly to Naruto. Haku who had been fighting to try and undermine the attacks made by the Hyuuga girl saw out of the corner of his eyes the people ready to surround and capture Naruto. Even if the blond hadn't noticed it yet, the shadow user, the horrible dress guy with thick eyebrows, the pink-haired girl and the guy Naruto was fighting in were closing on him.

Naruto's fist collided heavily against Sai's face sending the guy staggering backwards, a slip lip pouring fresh blood. "So, you're attacking me because you want a permanent position?"

Sai shook his head cleaning up the blood while eying Naruto curiously, "You're a criminal. It does not make difference to me if I catch you alive or dead."

"Oi! But it does make a difference for us, Sai." Shikamaru steppped in his hand grabbing tightly a weapon Naruto had never seen on his friend's hand. "So you better no try anything harsh against him."

"So, is it really Naruto-kun?" Asked Lee standing beside Shikamaru.

"Yes, he is."

"It's been quite some time, isn't Lee?" Naruto grinned to the young man who returned the smile with the same amount of honesty and happiness Naruto did.

Sai watched the interaction with interest, his mind working the whys and the possibilities that his information about Uzumaki Naruto had been wrong. His black eyes swift to Sakura who was approaching slowly, readying herself then he returned them to Naruto. The blond seemed distracted trying to reason with Shikamaru and Lee, the others trying to overcome the mysterious group Sai assumed were all with Naruto.

"Three years…Naruto…" Naruto's eyes opened slightly at the familiar voice, he turned slowly taking a step back as he saw an approaching Sakura. The girl had tears in her eyes, anger and sorrow etched on her face as she put her right arm back before bringing in with full-forced.

The apparition of a obviously emotional wreck Sakura caught Naruto by surprised leaving him open to the attack. It didn't take Haku any time to react. He was there in a flash-step holding easily the attack while smiling amusedly to the girl.

"Y-y…you!"

"Well, what's with the face, Sakura-san? It looks as if you just saw a ghost." Suddenly, Haku's eyes went cold and the young man clenched tightly around Sakura's making the shoked girl wince in pain. "It's a relief you're just as weak as I remember."

"Haku!" Screamed Naruto trying to stop the hard kick Haku directed to Sakura. The young woman was sent flying away her back hitting hard a tree before falling to the ground.

"You didn't need to be so rough!" Exclaimed Naruto to which Haku shrugged.

"After what you told me about her…I think I was pretty gentle." Haku turned around sending his senbon directly to Lee who was running to aid Sakura. "Now focus!"

"Shikamaru…"

"Save it." Replied Shikamaru shaking his head, a sad smile appearing on his face. "They won't let you come with us and you won't come willingly. I guess this is the only way."

"It doesn't need to be." Replied Naruto. "Just let me go."

Sai narrowed his eyes putting his scroll and paint brush to the ground, Haku threw his senbon at him while shaking his head. "One wrong move…and I make you explode in a blinding red light."

Sai raised an eyebrow as his lips twitched upwards, his hands resting lightly against his sides while observing the situation.

"You know I can't…" Naruto lowered his head sighing before placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Very well. Then, at least, let's make my escape an accident."

On the other side of the fight, Hitsugaya had been playing with Kiba all along, his eyes had read into some of the sloppy movements the young man made. It wasn't as if he didn't have technique or an actual chance to hurt Toshiro, it was just he was so emotional in his attacks, so easy to read Toshiro didn't have to do much.

But, as the time passed and he felt the flickering of reiatsu coming from all the members of his team he realized time was of importance and his mind had already work the solution for this situation.

"Ichinose!"

"Yes, sir?" Replied Ichinose who was happily fighting against the Hyuuga guy, engaging himself against the young man who was using a pretty strange eye technique.

"Let's use it." Shouted Toshiro finally kneeling Kiba on his abdomen.

Ichinose shoot his head up, turning to see the affirmative gesture from Hitsugaya. He returned the small nod before jumping up, taking Neji by surprised as he floated in the air. Ichinose put his hands in a sealing hand sign while Toshiro followed him up in the air. Neji narrowed his eyes, awakening his byakugan he tried to read any chakra pattern without any success. Toshiro place his hands on his own kunai holster before putting them out throwing to several places several kunai.

While Neji never saw any actual reiatsu he did saw a red pattern, a pattern made of some kind of strange energy. Then, eyes widened as he tried to shout to the rest of his team. But it was too late…

"Release!" Ichinose mumbled while his left hand was placed on top of the three point kunai Toshiro was holding in his hand.

Naruto felt a hand grabbed his shoulder dragging him away as the kidou spell took full effect. In less than a few seconds all the Konoha shinobi were unconscious. Naruto freed himself running towards Shikamaru first, the young man was lying there as if fast asleep.

"What the hell happened?" Haku stood beside Naruto turning his head to Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika who were putting the other's at the roads edge.

"Seems like a pretty powerful kidou spell, to put them all to sleep." Replied Haku kneeling beside Naruto. "They were really determined to capture you."

"I know." Naruto turned his head to Haku. "But, they didn't mean anything wrong by it."

Haku smiled softly at Naruto, "I know. They really seem to love you very much, Naruto. You have good friends here."

Naruto grinned lightly while standing up, "Well, I guess I can't go around in my gigai form anymore."

"On the contrary," Replied Toshiro nearing Naruto, his eyes concentrated on Shikamaru. "You can be used as bait."

Naruto blinked in disbelief until Toshiro turned his teal eyes, gleaming with amusement, to Naruto.

"You got me scare there for a moment, Taichou." Naruto ruffled his hair while sighing. "It is enough you guys do it to attract hollows back in Rukongai."

Ichinose bowed holding himself down as he spoke, "The rest of the ninja were put aside, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Are they gonna be okay?" Naruto's tone was filled with worry, Ichinose lifted his head to assure his master with his eyes as much as he was doing so with words.

"Yes, sir. The spell will put them into a heavy sleep for a few minutes. But I also place some protective barriers around them that would be effective as soon as we leave this place.

"Thank you, Ichinose." Naruto turned to Toshiro who had a hand on his chin. "Now what, Taichou?"

"This guy…the one with the dog…" Naruto moved to the side to see Akamaru and Kiba before turning back to Toshiro.

"You mean, Kiba?"

"Yes, it's him some kind of tracker or something?"

Naruto nodded his hand pointing at Kiba then to Shino, "Kiba and Shino are trackers. Kiba uses his nose while Shino uses his bugs."

"Bugs?" Asked Yumichika scrunching his nose up. "He uses bugs?"

"Uh, yeah, he has some kind of contract or something." Naruto put a finger on his chin while looking up thoughtfully. "He follows chakra patterns so I think we're save. But Kiba uses his nose and he is pretty good at it. He uses to be the best at Hide and Seek."

Toshiro rolled his eyes but decided against commenting that, if the guy uses his sense of smell, of course he was good at hide and seek. Turning his attention to Shikamaru Toshiro crossed his arms looking up to the grey sky.

"It's going to rain soon." He mumbled. "And we still have five days to get the information we came looking for."

"What do you propose, Taichou?" This time it was Matsumoto the one asking. Toshiro pointed to Naruto.

"How many clones can you do again?" Naruto narrowed his eyes before smiling with understanding gleaming in his eyes.

"A thousand at least." Naruto place his hands in a cross-like hand-sign. "How are we gonna leave the place then? And where to?"

Toshiro tilted his head looking towards Nemu who put the map from under her kimono, "There are some well-protected caves around fifty kilometers to the south."

"But, that's the other direction from Iron Country." Replied Haku.

"Yes, but as soon as they wake up they're going to go hunting for us. Naruto, specially." Replied Toshiro. "We need to rest and make a solid plan. These caves can help us a little. So, Uzumaki, make your clones, we're going by air."

"Taijuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" It wasn't a thousand but it was pretty damn close to it. The Narutos broke up everywhere as Naruto joined the others up in the sky, he turned around only to frown.

"Why are you carrying Shikamaru?" Haku turned to Toshiro who had his back to the blond. "Taichou? Why are we taking Shikamaru with us?"

"Let's go!" Toshiro took off rather quickly, Naruto growled lowly as he flash-stepped to the place where her taichou was. Moving along with the white-haired man who lowered his head shaking it lightly.

"He is a Captain." Naruto's scowl only deepened, his eyes urging his Captain to explain.

Toshiro took another flash-step in mid-air moving rapidly through the scenery until the forest was just a blur under them. It took the young man a moment to answer but, when he did, his voice was firm, unwavering.

"He said he was the Captain of the platoon." Naruto glanced at Haku who was carrying an unconscious Shikamaru. "They know something about the disappearances, more than they let on. He could be a good source of information about it."

Another silence, then "Besides, Captains usually had two set of orders. The ones that you make public to the rest of your subordinates and those who are meant only for you."

Naruto frowned speeding up to run along the white-haired Captain, "I won't let you hurt Shikamaru, Taichou."

Toshiro almost lost his cool, his feet staggering slightly before he continued as if nothing had happened. Behind them the others were looking at Naruto and Toshiro with concern. Toshiro snorted looking out of the corner of his eyes to Naruto.

"I know. Don't worry, your friend won't be harmed."

"Thank you, Sir." It took a moment for Naruto but, as soon as he remembered his head shoot up. His eyes trying to look into Toshiro's face. "Ne, Taichou, you say Captains have two set of orders…What are you secret orders then?"

Toshiro blinked taken aback by the question, then an amused half smirk formed on his face; he shook his head moving ahead of Naruto. Not answering the question and leaving behind a pretty curious Naruto.

"It wasn't a rhetorical question, Taichou!" Screamed out Naruto huffing at the lack of response from his taichou. "Hey! Wait!"

* * *

Sakura grabbed her head, the images of a smiling and pretty much alive Haku kept playing in her head. She was sitting with her back against a tree, Ino babbling about some cold Dragon that attacked her. Something about not having seen or felt anything like it before. Sakura dropped her arms, feeling someone standing in front of her. She didn't need to lift her head to know who it was.

"They took Shikamaru with them." This time Sakura did lift her head her eyes locking with those of Neji. "Lee and Sai told me you recognized one of Naruto's companions. Who it was?"

Sakura shook her head, evading Neji's eyes while pursing her lips. Her heart was beating fast, her hands felt numb and she still felt the stingy pain from the kick the man had given her.

"Sakura! They not only have Shikamaru they also have Naruto! If you know something…"

"He is dead."

"Shikamaru? No, he isn't…" Sakura growled loudly while clenching her fists. Her green eyes gleaming with fury as she sent an annoyed glance to Neji.

"No, no Shikamaru…That guy! That…whatshisname…"Sakura grabbed her head again before mumbling loud enough for Neji to hear. "He was supposed to be dead…."

"Who, Sakura? Who was supposed to be dead?" Neji kneeled down grabbing Sakura's hand between his and putting them away from the girls face. Sakura was forced to look into Neji's eyes as she started speaking again.

"He…I think…Haku…He is dead…he shouldn't be alive…" Sakura grimaced whole closing her eyes. "I saw it…Kakashi-sensei pierced his heart with Chidori. He was dead when we buried him!"

"Yeah, or else you guys make a huge mistake." Whispered Kiba to Sai who turned a blank stare to the young man.

"I don't get it." Kiba rolled his eyes returning his attention to Neji and Sakura; by now Sakura's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"So, this guy, the one who hit you…he was…dead?" Asked Neji trying to make sense of the situation. Sakura nodded her head her hand moving to her abdomen.

"Yes, I'm certain of it but…here he was, as solid as…as…as something not a ghost can be."

Silence filled the small group, all of them with particular thoughts about the situation at hand. Neji stood up, thinking over his fight, the others fight but…shaking his head he turned to Kiba.

"Can you track Naruto or Shikamaru?"

Kiba shook his head annoyed, "No, Naruto made several clones."

"And? What of it?" Asked Tenten exasperate. "We just tried to follow the best lead."

"He made a lot of clones, I can smell him all around the place, and I can't even point to a certain point."

"Well, they are smart. And they…they probably work for Orochimaru." Commented Neji frowning as those words left his mouth.

"How did you come to that conclusion, Hyuuga-san?" Neji turned to Sai who was looking at him with curiosity.

"If what Sakura says it's true then…there is only one way to bring the dead back to life." Neji closed his fist as the worst case scenery went through his head.

"And, what is that?" Neji turned to the group whispering softly.

"Edo Tensei. "

* * *

Night had fallen already.

The dark sky threatening with storm had given way to the dark night bringing with it cold rain and loud thunder. The lightning would illuminate the opening of the small cave, flashing its light on Naruto's face making phantasmagorical figures on it.

Naruto didn't have to turn around to know Hitsugaya Toshiro was standing a few centimeters away from him. The cave had a small entrance before turning abruptly to the right; it was perfect to cover the burning fire they had set for the night.

"Are you okay?" The question was unexpected but not unwelcomed; Naruto merely shrugged resting his back against the wall his face turned towards the growing storm.

Toshiro sat beside Naruto facing the other side of the entrance resting both hands behind his head while closing his eyes. While the others may think the weather was horrible, too cold and moist for their tastes, Toshiro thought it was the perfect climate. His eyelids flickered slightly before closing completely.

"I just thought once I was back everything was going to be okay." Naruto's voice was soft and contemplative, Toshiro didn't move or said anything he just waited for Naruto to continue. "But, having to face them in battle and realizing what had happened this last years I just realized that…maybe…if I return..."

"Don't say it." Naruto turned sharply to see Toshiro with his eyes still close. "Don't say it because, even though a part of me is your friend and understand what you're feeling, I'm still a Captain of the Gotei 13."

Naruto remained silent for a moment before cracking a smile, shaking his head amusedly. "Right. Sorry, Sir. I didn't say anything."

"And, I didn't hear." Naruto stood up to go back inside the cave and catch some sleep when Toshiro's voice reached him. "I won't harm your friend but, you better find a way to make him talk. We can't stay here forever."

He didn't say it but Naruto understood the order behind the white-haired guy's voice. Naruto flinched lowering his eyes in a tired gesture taking a step forward and leaving Hitsugaya alone.

For Shikamaru it was the heaviness behind the stare what woke him up. It felt as if _something_ was on him. As he fluttered his eyes he found himself looking directly into a pair of grey eyes. There was a sharp intake of breath from Shikamaru as he realized the owner of said eyes was a woman. A beautiful woman wearing a dangerous smile.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru almost, _almost,_ sighed in relief when his voice sound natural, collect and firm. It didn't reflect the sudden feeling of nervousness at being watch under such an intense stare.

Women could be pretty scary when they want to.

"Ne, Ran-chan, stop scaring Shikamaru. He has this strange fear of women who look powerful than him." Shikamaru frowned turning his sharp eyes to the approaching Naruto; the blond had a hand on his pocket a casual smile on.

For a moment both friends stared at one another until Shikamaru shook his head raising an eyebrow while resting his back to the wall. Rangiku straightened up to walk away, she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and a silent conversation went on between the both of them. Then, suddenly, Naruto and Shikamaru where alone.

"So, you're just a traitor like Sasuke?" Cold, hurt, angry eyes glared at Naruto.

"I'm not a traitor." Shikamaru glanced at the rope holding his hands and legs tightly.

"This kind of tells me otherwise." Shikamaru stared defiantly at Naruto who seemed impassive, standing there looking down on Shikamaru. "The Naruto I know, my friend, wouldn't do anything like this. What did you do to the others?"

"The Naruto you know…Three years, Shikamaru. I've changed." Naruto kneeled down putting out his three-point kunai, Shikamaru tensed up and for a moment he could see a gleam of regret in the blond's eyes. With a quick, confident slash he cut off the rope freeing Shikamaru without a hint of a doubt.

"But I'm still your friend. As for the others, they are okay; they're probably looking for you by now." Naruto sat down staring at a suspicious Shikamaru. "I'm here and I'm ready to tell you the whole truth."

Shikamaru glanced out of the corner of his eyes, while they were considerably far from the group, the young Nara could see the others gather around an improvised fire. The only one no present was the white-haired boy.

"If you're thinking about running away, go ahead." Naruto couldn't hide the smug smile as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Come on! Just hear me out and then…then you can decide if you wanna help me or punch me again."

Punching Naruto, again, was pretty tempting. Shikamaru eyed the blond in front of him noticing the casualness on his gestures. The easy smile, the complete relaxation the blond obviously feel; Shikamaru let his eyes wandered around taking in every detail of the cave, the people inside it, the sharp bifurcation he guessed lead to the main entrance. What did he have to lose? If he stay long enough he could get the information he needed about Naruto. But, could he trust him?

"Naruto never breaks a promise." Said Shikamaru his voice was carried to the shinigami around the fire. Neither of them moved but Shikamaru noticed they were paying close attention. That meant, whatever Naruto and Shikamaru said would be hear by all of them.

"No, I never break them." Naruto placed Shikamaru's stuff on his lap earning a surprise glance from Shikamaru. "So, I promise you I'm gonna tell you the truth, the whole truth about me and them. But, you have to promise me you will never repeat what I'm about to say to you."

Shikamaru snorted shaking his head while taking his kunai holsters, his chakra blades and the rest of his stuff. This was Naruto. Kiba, Neji and Shino had confirmed it. And yet, there was something so different about the blond.

"Okay, I promise you I won't say anything unless I consider that what you tell can put in danger the village."

"Fair enough." Naruto glanced back at his friends before turning to Shikamaru. "You're not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you."

"You know? Starting a conversation like that isn't giving you any points for me to actually believe you." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I know but…Look…"Naruto took a deep breath, his jovial relaxed expression changed to one of pure seriousness and stress. "The reason I've been gone for three years, that none knew anything about me it's because…All this time I've been dead."

"Wait! What?"

* * *

Ikkaku glanced back at Naruto and Shikamaru; the man crossed his arms while resting back on the hard ground. Matsumoto was looking at her nails while listening to everything Naruto had said while Yumichika and Haku seemed pretty entertained with fixing their clothes.

"So, you know the guy talking to Naruto?" Haku lifted his eyes to discover Ikkaku was watching him with only one eye open.

"No, I don't." Haku fixed the straps on his armored sleeves trying to not be self-conscious about the stares he was receiving.

"But I thought you were a shinobi as well." Ikkaku sat up narrowing his eyes.

"I was, yes." Haku kept his attention on his task instead of turning to Ikkaku. "But, I wasn't Naruto's friend. I was his enemy. We were on different sides."

"And yet, you seem pretty fond of Naruto." The melodic voice, the slightly amusement in it was what made Haku turned to stare into Rangiku's amused eyes.

The young man couldn't help the slightly blush raising on his cheeks at the sudden awareness he felt. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow the moment Haku decided it was safe for him to turn back his attention to Ikkaku.

"It's hard not to, don't you think?" He asked looking at Ikkaku then back to Matsumoto. "I did meet, however, some of his other friends. The pink-haired girl that I hit was Sakura. I don't think she changed a lot since I last saw her. The other one was a black-haired guy…I…I don't remember his name…"

Haku blinked looking slightly puzzled at this fact before he resumed his talking, "I remembered he was an Uchiha. His eyes were red with black tomoe…"

Silence filled Haku's last comment, the only sound came from the conversation Naruto was still having with the shinobi and the sound coming from the fire flames.

Shikamaru could hardly believe everything Naruto had told him. His eyes showed that much to the blond who was thinking on a way to convince the shadow user. But nothing came to mind and, as time kept on passing, Naruto realized he needed to get Shikamaru to talk about the disappearances.

"It's unbelievable."

"I know."

"I don't think I can believe what you just told me."

"I know."

"And yet…a part of me, the stupid part of me, wants to believe you." Naruto chuckled shrugging as he looked up to the cave's ceiling. "You need to give me some kind of proof, Naruto."

"What kind of proof do you want? My gigai? My zanpakutou? Maybe to show you the Senkaimon?" Replied Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Well, you can't pretend I'm gonna believe you just like that." Shikamaru leant forward his hands on his knees. "How do I know that what you just told me isn't kind of stupid and a really bad lie?"

"Tell you what." Replied Naruto with a certainty that Shikamaru couldn't help but narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "There is someone who can tell you if I'm lying or not."

"And, who is it?"

"Yugao-chan." Shikamaru was taken aback by Naruto's words. His disbelief was changing slowly to doubt.

"Yugao?" Naruto nodded smiling lightly.

"Ask her, ask her as soon as you leave this place and go back to Konoha. Tell her I sent you."

"She knows about this? She knows where have you been all this time?" Shikamaru was obviously upset by this revelation; Naruto lifted his arms trying to calm Shikamaru down.

"Of course she knows! She is…She is like a mother to me." Naruto looked directly into Shikamaru's eyes as he spoke. "You guys are my friends and you know I'll do anything for you but…but Yugao-chan is like a mother to me. She was the first one to take care of me and she did it while I was growing up. I could…I could live with hiding the true from all of you but not Yugao-chan."

Shikamaru snorted nodding his head, "I see. I guess it shouldn't surprise me. I did suspect she was the only one who had some kind of info or clue about your whereabouts."

"Well, then, you have you proof there. Ask her and she would tell you what I told you it's the true."

"Really? How so? She could be covering for you." This time it was Naruto the one to snort.

"Do you really think she would have let me go without knowing exactly what I was getting into?

"Good point."

"So, how about if you answer my questions now." Shikamaru blinked a couple of times, he thought about Naruto's words. About the whole situation. It was crazy. It was impossible.

_Five days…they're going to be here for five days. I still have one of those chakra trackers…If what Naruto said it's true then I need to act quickly._

"Well, what you wanna know?" Naruto grinned widely feeling as Toshiro approached them.

"How about if you start by telling us what do you know about the disappearances."

"Why is it so important?" Asked Shikamaru with curiosity.

"Because whatever it's the reason behind this disappearances it's not …it's not a job for you guys to deal with." Replied Naruto glancing back at Toshiro. "This is our duty, Shikamaru. This is something I come here to protect Konoha from. "

"How do you know? How are you so sure we can't defend ourselves?"

This time Toshiro was the one to speak, "Because it's our duty to do so. Whoever or whatever is causing this is not only taking people alive but also their souls. Their abilities go beyond what a normal human or shinobi can do."

Shikamaru frowned rubbing the back of his neck as he lifted his chin. "It started about a year ago. Rumors, actually. People disappearing, shinobi from different villages. No one paid attention mainly because it wasn't strange. Some people where just waiting for the bodies of the missing people to appear."

Toshiro took a few steps forward standing beside Naruto as they heard Shikamaru's narration.

"Then Hidden Dragon happened." Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto. "The whole village, Naruto. All of them gone. Some were wound, some others where dead, their bodies were a mess. Then, there were the ones who disappeared."

"How many?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"No one knows, the problem resides in the fact they were at least a hundred shinobi and all of them had been hurt, wound or gone one way or another." Shikamaru tilted his head before continuing. "There was something that made us look for you with more…desperation."

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto tensing up, feeling wary as to what Shikamaru may say.

"Anko went to Hidden Dragon by accident, she was near and need a rest but when she got there…well, she saw the devastation." Shikamaru shook his head, sharp black eyes drifting from Toshiro to Naruto. "She was the only survivor and what she felt just before losing consciousness was a presence…something that made her think about you, Naruto."

"Me? You mean…she felt like…another Jinchuuriki." Shikamaru shrugged thoughtfully.

"That's what I'm still wondering. She was pretty convinced it felt like yours…but not yours at all." Silence fell between them; Naruto lowered his gazed while thinking over the possibilities.

But while this was happening, Shikamaru saw, out of the corner of his eyes the sudden reaction coming from Toshiro. Since Naruto seemed deep in thought Shikamaru stared openly at the young man in front of him. Teal eyes met black ones, Shikamaru saw what the young man wasn't saying. It wasn't the first time Toshiro had heard about the 'presence' and, apparently, it wasn't the first time someone associate Naruto to it.

_Master, is it possible another Jinchuuriki did it? _Naruto could hear the concern behind Ryuujin's voice.

_'I don't know it could be…'_

_But, what kind of Jinchuuriki would do something like that? I didn't know you could make souls disappear._

Kyuubi listened with amusement as Naruto and his zanpakutou discussed the problem. He rested his head on top of his paws, smiling widely as he absorbed all the information his host was feeding him unknowingly. So, one of his sibling had gone stray and was causing some mischief in the shinobi land. Who could it be and how could he possible break the boundaries of the seal holding him up? Kyuubi would certainly need to find out all of these answers.

**_Well, who would have thought that this trip would end up so productive?_**

Toshiro neared Shikamaru crossing his arms, "What else can you tell us about it?"

"That Konoha isn't the only village trying to find out about this." Replied Shikamaru turning to Naruto. "Some think this may be Akatsuki's doing, some others think that maybe is Orochimaru. Tsunade-sama has Jiraiya-sama working overtime trying to find out about it."

"Ero-sennin? Why?"

"Well, he has the best intel in the whole Elemental Countries. I thought you knew about this, you trained with him for a while." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he would show me something I would try to do it next thing I know he is peeping on some unsuspecting women."

"Peeping?" Toshiro scowled while Naruto merely shrugged.

"He says it's for research purposes."

"What kind of research can he make while spying on women?" Toshiro sound genuinely confused and curious, Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, turning to see the same expression on Shikamaru.

"He is…a writer." Replied Shikamaru carefully. "A pretty specific kind of writer and… well…"

"What Shikamaru wants to say is that he is a complete pervert and writes pervy books." Naruto shook his head while Toshiro finally understood what they both mean. He fidgeted nervously a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh, I…see." Then as an afterthought. "And, this man has the best Intel in your world?"

"Incredible to believe, uh? But yes, he does." Shikamaru looked inside his kunai holster under the heavy stare of Hitsugaya before handing the young man a small scroll.

"What is this?" Asked Toshiro eying the scroll with suspicion, Shikamaru turned to Naruto then back to Hitsugaya.

"This is just a report. Something Jiraiya-sama gave Tsunade-sama and she sent to all platoon Captains." Explained Shikamaru as Toshiro opened the scroll reading the contests carefully.

"In it they explained what Jiraiya-sama found out about the recent happenings. Some facts and places where he thinks there are some connections between the…the Jinchuuriki and the disappearances."

"Why are you giving us this? What's the trick?"

Shikamaru actually smirked at the question, he straightened up standing his full height in front of Toshiro. "You're their leader, aren't you?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes while Naruto eyed his friend curiously.

"And, what if I am?" replied Toshiro with a cold voice. Shikamaru lifted his arms in surrender before taking a step closer to Naruto.

"I won't say anything about you or Naruto, but I won't stop chasing after him until he is back where he belongs." Replied Shikamaru. "But, for now, I can give you the scroll. Most people in my platoon or other shinobi don't know half the things you can read there. If what you say it's true then this may be helpful."

Toshiro eyed the scroll once again before placing it inside his vest; he tilted his head the suspicion never leaving his eyes. Shikamaru then turned to Naruto eying the blond for a moment before placing his hands inside his pockets.

"You said if I answer your questions you will let me go." Said Shikamaru slowly. "Did I answer them all?"

"You did. Thank you, Shikamaru." The black-haired guy titled his head nodding towards the entrance of the cave.

"You sure you don't wanna come back with me? It would be easier if you do so."

Naruto smiled bitterly shaking his head, "I'll be gone before any of you can find me. I don't…I really don't belong here anymore, Shikamaru. But I'm glad that you guys really…well, really remember me. Try to find me."

"What? You thought Sasuke was the only friend you have? The only one you seemed to have 'real bonds' with?" Naruto winced at the sudden cold tone in Shikamaru's voice, he put on a light smile chuckling lightly.

"Nah, Sasuke was my friend out of necessity. I knew about his family, I knew what had happened so we start hanging out sometimes. Training here and there or just…being." Naruto shook his head. "But, you guys? You were my friends out of choice. That…meant…means a lot to me."

"Ugh, one more word and you may as well kiss each other."

"And the moment is broken. Seriously, Ikkaku, hasn't anyone told you man bounding can be emotional and not just a bloody fight?" Replied Yumichika glaring at his friend.

"Yeah, well I prefer my man-bonding with blood."

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow while Toshiro twitched with annoyance as the discussion escalate with Matsumoto and Haku joining in, each one of them with their own opinion about the matter. Toshiro turned his back to the group while facing Shikamaru.

"As a Captain I'll make sure to use the information you gave us in the best possible way." Shikamaru felt the corner of his lips twitched lightly. "And, as Naruto's friend I promise I'm going to try to prevent him from doing a lot of stupid things."

"Good luck with that."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know?" Replied Naruto glaring at both of them, Shikamaru gave a half smirk shrugging.

Before anything else could be done or said Ichinose placed himself behind Shikamaru surprising both, Naruto and Shikamaru, there was a brief nod coming from Toshiro before the shinigami place the palm of his hand a mere centimeters away from Shikamaru's eyes. In a matter of seconds Shikamaru was falling unconscious on Ichinose's arms.

"Taichou! You said you weren't gonna hurt him!"

"Technically I didn't hurt him." Replied Toshiro glancing back at an indignant Naruto. "It was Ichinose. And, he didn't hurt your friend, merely put him to sleep."

"Why?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes massing his temple as he felt an approaching migraine; behind them he could still hear the sounds of the foolish discussion between his fukutaichou and the rest of the group.

"You don't really thought we were gonna let him leave this place first, did you?" Naruto opened his mouth before closing it again; he actually looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I just …"

"He may be your friend but as soon as he left here he would have tried to contact the rest of his team." Toshiro indicated the now lying Shikamaru before turning around. "I couldn't risk it. Don't worry, in about an hour or two he is going to wake up and in this place there aren't any chances of something bad happening to him."

Toshiro turned to see Ikkaku barely moving and a pretty amused Haku hovering above him, Matsumoto seemed delighted while Yumichika's eyes were gleaming with a wave of respect and amusement.

"What the hell happen here?" Asked Toshiro glaring at the group, Haku lifted his eyes to stare at Toshiro, his smile never wavering.

"Sorry, Sir. I was teaching Ikkaku-san to never mock the Fourth Division." Toshiro lifted an eyebrow, his eyes lowering to see Ikkaku twitching while glaring heatedly at Haku. The bald man couldn't move, he was on his stomach, his arms were in a pretty strange position while his back was covered with several senbon.

"Can you take those without killing him?" Asked Toshiro massaging his temple again. "I would hate to fill in the paperwork if Madarame were to die."

Ikkaku's eyes opened really wide while Matsumoto giggled softly, Naruto kneeled beside Ikkaku poking the man with a single finger.

"Yes, Sir. I can."

"Good, then do it. We're leaving." Toshiro moved past the group then, "Uzumaki, come here, I need to ask you something."

The blond followed Toshiro to the cave's opening, behind him Matsumoto and Ichinose tagged along watching with curiosity at both young men.

"Your friend gave me this." Toshiro threw the scroll to Naruto who opened reading carefully the report. "It says something about the connection between the disappearances and the presence of a Jinchuuriki. This is the second person that mentions you noticing the similarities between your presence and the one of the perpetrators."

"I don't understand why. I mean, Ero-sennin mentions that there weren't any other indicators." Naruto re-read the document before handling it over to Toshiro, the white-haired Taichou placed it, once again, inside his vest.

"Do you know why there are some similarities?" Naruto shook his head, frowning in concentration.

"I can't think of anything, Taichou."

Toshiro tilted his head, thinking carefully on his next words. "Are you…capable of doing something like this?"

"Sir?" Suddenly Naruto's heart was beating really fast, he felt cold sweat on his hands. Naruto understood the implications behind the question; it didn't lessen the hurt he felt or the sudden suspicion growing in his mind.

"What I mean is…you have a Bijuu sealed inside you." Toshiro locked eyes with Naruto aware of the rest of the people in the cave hearing their conversation. "I know what it's capable of. Now, what I want to know is if you're capable of doing something like this. If the demon inside you can do it."

Naruto gulped blinking several times while thinking over his answer, there was a twitched of his mouth before the blond directed a pretty big grin to Toshiro.

"No, Sir. For that to happen I need a sort of connection with the Kyuubi that I don't possess."

Rangiku was scowling darkly, her eyes directing a warning glare to her taichou, the young man could ignore it but Rangiku could tell Toshiro's comment had hurt Naruto. How could her Taichou doubt Naruto? How could he even ask something like that? Rangiku wasn't the only one concern, glaring at the young Captain. Beside the woman Ichinose had his jaw clenched tightly; his eyes glowing with bad contain anger.

"So, do you know of anyone who would be capable of doing this? Someone that may have this ability to connect with their Bijuu?"

Naruto's eyes open in realization, Toshiro noticed this and he urged the young Kazama to speak. Naruto hesitated for a moment, his eyes flickering quickly to the white-haired man in front of him.

"I…I know of someone but I don't think they're the ones doing this."

"Who are they?" Asked Toshiro with little patience.

"She is my friend, Taichou. Promise me you won't do anything to her until we have spoken to her first."

"Naruto, I don't think you are in any position to demand anything from me." Replied Toshiro standing his full height. Naruto noticed the slightly raised on his reiatsu as he spoke. "I can't make deals with you only because you're sentimentally involved with everyone we want to talk to."

"I…I'm not sentimentally involve with Yugito-chan!" He exclaimed rather quickly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. His sudden outburst brought a couple of raised eyebrows and a mischievous stare from Matsumoto.

"You seem awfully uncomfortable, Naruto-kun. Was she your girlfriend?" Matsumoto wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest smiling at the young man who was stuttering his response. Toshiro rolled his eyes as Matsumoto started teasing the blond. "Now I'm jealous."

"N-no she is a friend!"

"Ummm, that means you're still available?"

"Matsumoto! Stop bothering Uzumaki!" Exclaimed Toshiro glaring at his fukutaichou, he turned his teal eyes to Naruto. "Uzumaki! We will let your girl…I mean your friend talk before I make a decision, happy?"

Naruto nodded while glaring at a still laughing Matsumoto, behind him Haku was glaring at Naruto while crossing his arms petulantly.

"You better stop that." Haku turned to Yumichika who was eying the young man knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, If it isn't Ichimaru-taichou the one Rangiku-san is in love with," Started Yumichika making Haku shifted uncomfortably. "It seems to me that she enjoys teasing Naruto-kun way too much."

"Lucky bastard." Mumbled Haku lowly making Yumichika chuckled but nod in agreement.

"Okay then, we're near Kumogakure no Sato." Replied Naruto looking to the morning sky. "I'm not exactly sure how is my position with Cloud but, last time they extended an invitation to me to join their village. So, I guess they can be friendly once we're there."

"And your guess is the best we have?" Naruto shrugged while Toshiro merely sighed. "I guess we better tried this lead. However, Kurotsuchi, Ayagesawa."

"Yes, sir?" Yumichika eyed Toshiro warily as the young man grabbed his chin in a calculating gesture. "We can't keep moving around like this. So, you two are going to go back to this Hidden Dragon. Find out everything you can about what happen there."

"Why only send Yumichika and Nemu, Taichou?" Asked Matsumoto.

"Because they're the most subtle ones for this kind of mission." Replied Toshiro dryly. "Besides, Kurotsuchi is the one who knows how to gather the data Kurotsuchi-taichou needs."

Toshiro looked around his group before nodding curtly, "Very well, you have your orders. If there is any trouble an extreme raise of your reiatsu would be enough to inform us of it. Now, let's go!"

* * *

Gaara sat peacefully under the tree, his eyes focused on the bread he had been eating from the last ten minutes. Yugito huffed crossing her arms while glaring at the darkened sky.

"Ugh, when is this stupid rain going to stop?" The young woman started pacing around again; Gaara ignored her as he took another bite from his food.

Two hours later found Yugito purring contently sleeping peacefully, her head resting on top of Gaara's shoulder making the young man wonder just what the hell was she dreaming. The rain had stopped an hour ago, but now the cold of the early morning hours were making them shiver.

Gaara lifted his head to the clearing sky, lowering his eyes while his hand shook Yugito gently.

"Yugito! Hey, Yugito! We gotta go."

"Uh, ah…mmm, whattimeisit?" Gaara smirked as the young woman fluttered her eyes open, her voice filled with sleep as she tried to wake up.

"It's just after dawn, we should get moving now that the rain has stopped." Yugito nodded standing up, she stretched up caressing her neck before picking up her stuff. Beside her Gaara was ready waiting for her.

"I think it would be better if we go from above the forest." Commented Gaara looking up to the tree they had been resting on all night. "It would give us a better look of the area and we can try to sense Naruto and the Kyuubi out there."

"You just want to feel the breeze on your face after being trap in this damp place." Replied Yugito with a smirk of her own when Gaara avoided her eyes. "But, I guess it's a good idea. Let's go."

As the sky kept on getting clearer, and the sun started showing the first rays of light over the land Yugito concentrated her senses into finding Naruto. As her eyes drifted to watch Gaara she realized that the both of them have two different reasons for their search. While Gaara was looking for Naruto as a thank you, as a way to try and return the favor he did to the red-head all those years ago; Yugito was looking for Naruto because, for some inexplicable reason he had been a constant in Yugito's heart and mind.

**_I think it was the smile. _**Nibi purred contently sending memories of Naruto's smile to Yugito. **_Or maybe it was that fine ass and powerful chest he had where you can rub your..._**

_'NIBI! WHAT THE HELL?' _Exclaimed Yugito without letting her Bijuu end the sentence. The images were bad enough.

Gaara frowned with concern as Yugito step on the wrong branch and almost fell. The girl had a suspicious tone of red on her cheeks and she was trying to concentrate on the path ahead.

"Are you okay?" Yugito's blush increased when she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Y-yes, yes I'm fine I…"

There was a loud explosion from their right. Both, Yugito and Gaara stopped turning their heads to the source of the noise. Yugito sensed it too late as something heavy hit her to the side; Gaara's sand went into protective mode helping the red-head to escape the surprised attack.

"Well, well, well…Look what we have here." The mocking voice was coming from somewhere to Yugito's right, she was lying on the ground with a foot on top of her chest pinning her hard to the dirty and wet grass. Her eyes took in the form on top of her and she couldn't help but gasp.

Black cloaks, red clouds a Hitai-ate with a slash in the middle.

Akatsuki.

"It seems we got ourselves two Jinchuuriki for the price of one." Hoshigaki Kisame smirked readying his sword as he glanced at Gaara.

"I think for that you need to have the both of us." Gaara lifted his arms the sand revolving around him as the red-head's eyes started gleaming slowly. "And, you don't have any idea as to what you got yourself into."

Kisame laughed out loud, excitement dripping from his voice as he replied to Gaara's comment. Yugito from her part was trying to struggle against the hold the man on top of her had.

"You should give up already." The voice was devoid of any emotion that wasn't indifference and boredom. "I already have you trapped and I don't have any trouble into incapacitate you if the need arise. However, Pain would prefer if you weren't that badly injure."

"Ne, Itachi-nii," Itachi and Yugito turned to the source of the voice, both of them showing the surprised they felt at the sudden appearance of Uzumaki Naruto. The blond was grinning widely before dropping the smile and grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Now, would you be kind enough to let Yugito-chan go so I can rip you to pieces for daring to hurt her?"

* * *

**AN: **Hello there dear readers. I want to thank you all for reading the story, for commenting and for following the story. This is a new chapter, it was pretty long and hard to write. I have to make three different versions of this chapter and this one was the one I liked the most. I really hope you enjoy it. Remember this hasn't been beta-ed yet, I apologize for grammar, spelling or other funny mistake you may find here.

On another note, I'm looking for a Beta. Can any of you guys help me out? I would really appreciate the help.

Let's see...I need your help to decide some things I have planned for the next chapter. Would you like Shikamaru to run into Kakashi and Yugao and the rest of the ANBU team? Or should the Konoha Eleven came across Kakashi and the others first?

What about Kushina? Would you like her to finally meet face to face her son?

Well, this is it.

Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think.


	22. The fights we fought

**AN: **Yes! Another chapter! I'm pretty proud of mself mainly becasue I got distract with another story and then I got my inspiration back. Anyway, here is the new chapter. It hasn't been beta-ed yet but that is going to change soon. Hopefully.

What do you need to know about this chapter...mmm...Okay, there are alot of encounters on this one. Some facts about the Bijuu are reveled and there are some unexpected meetings.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The fights we fought:**

**The lurking enemy and the unexpected encounters**

Blood-red eyes flickered with recognition and a hint of amusement.

Itachi shifted briefly pressing his foot against Yugito, tempting the blond who was glaring down on him. The young girl gasped feeling all the weight of Itachi's body sliding against her neck. Uchiha Itachi raised an eyebrow in defiance.

He never thought; however, that Naruto would be this fast. Or strong.

While Itachi knew there was potential behind Naruto, giving who his parents were, the lousy teachers he had over the years hadn't been capable of putting that potential to his fullest use. Of course, Itachi knew Yugao and Yoruichi had done their best and it did show on Naruto. But, now? Now, someone else had taken Naruto's teaching seriously.

In the blink of an eye Naruto was in front of him. His face just under Itachi's chin, blue eyes sparkling with anger as Itachi felt a knee collided with his stomach and a tail grabbing him from his neck.

He was sent flying backwards but Itachi hadn't been called a genius for nothing. He recovered rather quickly falling on his knees his arm twitching to grab his aching chest. He lifted his head to see Naruto staring wide-eye at Yugito who had two white tails coming from behind her. Her eyes were gleaming with a yellowish light and she was sending a conflictive stare to Naruto.

"Whoa, Yugito-chan! Since when can you do this?" Asked Naruto waving at her while eying the tails curiously. The young girl blush lightly under Naruto's stare before allowing herself a soft smile.

"That's all you're gonna say to me after all this time?" Naruto blinked bemused, he stared into Yugito's eyes before shooting her an answering smile.

"Nah, I was also going to say that it's good to see you again." Yugito nodded turning slowly to Itachi. "I was also going to say that maybe, next time, we can see each other without me trying to save your ass. Tails…eh, yeah."

Naruto winced, his eyes gleaming with mirth at the sudden punch he received for his words. The blond girl didn't appreciate his comment and was glaring at him while straightened herself up ready to help Naruto.

"I have you know I have the situation under control." Naruto tilted his head before turning his eyes to Itachi, the black-haired man was watching them impassively looking as if Naruto's appearance wasn't about to change the end result of their approaching fight.

"One never has any situation under control when you're facing Itachi-nii, Yugito-chan."

Itachi bowed his head, a smirk forming on his lips, "I'm glad to see you again, Naruto-kun. This certainly is going to make my mission easier."

"Humph, I'm not going to let you take Yugito-chan, Gaara or me." Itachi tilted his head to the side walking slowly towards them. Yugito put a kunai out of the holster, the tails behind her twirling around.

"I know that." Itachi disappeared for a moment, Yugito narrowing her eyes trying to guess where the next attack was about to come. She didn't have to wait too long as Naruto push her out of the way, putting the katana out and blocking the kunai Itachi was holding.

Naruto and Itachi where now face-to-face, the shinigami narrowed his eyes while holding against the pressure applied by Itachi. There was tension in the air, wind blowing slowly and growing in intensity as Naruto took a step forward, pressing hard while raising his reiatsu.

Yugito glared at Naruto but couldn't bring herself to interrupt the fight. There was something in the way both of them were looking at each other that made Yugito aware interrupting would be a bad idea. So she just watched and waited for the signal that it was okay to help Naruto out.

"I'm impressed." Itachi used the weight Naruto was putting behind his sword to destabilized the blond. There was a quick series of punches and hits, each one of them blocked or hitting the mark.

Itachi evaded and blocked Naruto kept pushing, both of them determined to get on top in the fight. Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist twitching it painfully making Naruto gasp while lifting his leg in an attempted to kick his opponent. Itachi raised an eyebrow blocking the leg with his free hand finally getting Naruto under his control.

"And now, I'm surprise. You were fighting so well, Naruto-kun, what happened?" Naruto was breathing hard, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Well…" Itachi hardened his hold on Naruto's wrist and leg making the blond winced in pain. "I…I've been told by my…my teachers that I'm…Unpredictable."

The expression on Itachi's face was something Naruto would cherish forever, and later on he would tease the older Uchiha for it.

There was a moment of confusion, realization and then uttered, and sincere, shock.

"Futon: Kaze Kiri!" When had Naruto made a clone of himself? Why could he cloak his presence from Itachi's watchful eyes?

Itachi realized the diversion behind the attack but never expected for the blond to actually create several clones that would attack at different moments. Itachi narrowed his eyes already trying to think of the different outcomes of facing multiple Naruto-clones, Naruto himself and the blond Kumo-nin.

"I'm not the same kid you fought against to three years ago." Naruto's voice was firm, his pose was pretty much demanding and ready to attack. Itachi bowed his head eyes spiraling slowly.

"I can see that." And Itachi did, he took in the blond in front of him and couldn't help the bubble of pride he felt inside. "I never thought I would get to see you so soon, Naruto-kun. The rumors about your sudden disappearance had been feeding our Intel."

Naruto tilted his head taking slow steps forward, he didn't need to look around to know Yugito had gone and was just waiting for him to send the signal. Itachi remained impassive, almost looking boringly at Naruto, the only thing in motion were his eyes.

"Now, I'm gonna beat you for hurting Yugito-chan and because you may have the answers I'm looking for."

Itachi's lips quirked upwards and he readied himself watching the quick succession of hand-sign Naruto was making. Then…

"Raiton: Ikazuchi Hakai!"

Another surprise, Itachi didn't know Naruto could use Raiton based jutsu.

The blast of electric power advanced with an intensity that Itachi had never seen before. As if that wasn't enough, the blast felt different, there was something overwhelming suffocating about it. But the Uchiha didn't have much time to think what could be that made this Raiton different as he had to evade the blast.

Quick enough his clone dissipated as it received the full blast, Itachi turned around to see the blond girl attacked him from behind. Itachi could almost look impressed at the very coordinate attack if it hadn't been for the fact he, now, had to protected himself against two well-trained and pissed off Jinchuuriki.

Yugito was smiling softly concentrated on not letting Itachi out of her sight. A quick glance to Naruto told her about the little changes the blond had suffered during the years. If anything he looked even handsome that he had done so three years ago.

"You have fought well, Naruto-kun, Yugito-san." Said Itachi holding on his right hand a gleaming kunai. "But, this little fight has to stop now and you to have to come with me."

Itachi spread his arms and a group of crows left his form, disintegrating it in front of the two blonds. Naruto frowned feeling slightly disrupted, a hand grabbing his pulling him out of the way before a Katon jutsu could fried him. Yugito was moving fast, hands put in a dispelling sign, mumbling 'Kai' over and over again. Only for the illusion to still be up.

Naruto was turning around, his hand moving rather quickly to his zanpakutou, he didn't lose any time in unsealing the sword and the red blade gleamed dangerously as the blond's eyes gleam with a familiar blue light.

"It is useless." Itachi's voice was everywhere; Naruto turned his head left and right narrowing his eyes while Yugito engaged herself with another illusion. The young woman ripped the man that soon after transformed in another set of crows flying around her.

"You are under Tsukuyomi." Itachi's voice was carried but the empty space that started changing slowly; inside him Naruto felt a strange stirring slowly trying to overcome his own energy.

"No one but another Uchiha can break this illusion."

"The hell we can't!" Exclaimed Yugito closing her eyes for a moment only to reveal them with a gleaming yellowish light, Naruto looked at her impressed just as a couple of black heavy chains started making their way to both Jinchuuriki.

Naruto blinked as the chains attached themselves to his legs while Yugito suddenly broke her stance. It was then Naruto felt it. The spiritual pressure surrounding him, the sudden changed in the atmosphere and the silver blade going through Yugito's chest.

"No!"

_**Brat! Let me help.**_

_´What? Why? Why would you wan…'_

_**This isn't the time, let me help!**_

Naruto only hesitated a moment, then he remembered the blade on Yugito's chest and he decided that letting the Kyuubi help would be a good idea. If this was Genjutsu then there was nothing he could do without some help.

Yugito grabbed the blade, her hands already changing slightly, taking the form of soft yet deathly claws that crushed the blade with a single squeezed. The young woman turned around with a rapid swift of her leg colliding straight with Itachi's midsection.

Naruto's eyes gleamed, this time they were red, his whisker marks were more noticeable and his punch was stronger than ever. Itachi felt the full contact straight on his face and he could taste blood as well as a blinding pain all through his skull.

_How did he know I was here? _It was a question Itachi would later on ask himself again, and he would try to replay the fight with Naruto to find the answer. For now, he had two pissed off Jinchuuriki, both of them giving away killer intent and strength.

And then, just as sudden as it had appeared the Genjutsu was gone and Itachi found himself with a red blade against his neck and a kunai closely to his heart. Blood-red eyes drifted slowly to observe the blond male to his left, long hair falling to his now blue eyes, whisker marks still enhance after the usage of the Kyuubi's chakra. He wasn't as tall as Itachi, so the Itachi was looking down on him, down on the smug smile drawing on Naruto's face.

Itachi was watching closely, never stopping his examination of Naruto. Where the hell had Naruto go? Because, as far as Itachi knew, Naruto wasn't this good the last time. Even after having been trained by Yoruichi and Yugao Naruto had been lacking determination. He had lacked discipline to move beyond what was expected of him. It wasn't as if Itachi didn't know the blond wanted to be the best and was trying hard; it was simply that Naruto had never been this collected, this decisive and this much sharp in his fighting style. As far as Itachi knew Naruto hadn't been in a place where he could learn what he was showing off.

Still, the Uchiha watched and couldn't help the bubble of pride growing in his chest when he realized that the little kid he had helped to protect a long time ago had become a fine shinobi.

And Itachi, of course, never thought he would find himself face to face with Naruto. At least, not so soon; with reluctance Itachi realized that there were some people who needed to be aware of Naruto's sudden public appearance.

"Well, I got you know, Itachi-nii." There was pride and a little smugness in Naruto's voice; his eyes were dancing merrily while he glanced at Itachi. There was a tug on his lips the blond was trying to hold. He was here to help Yugito and to capture Itachi not to try and receive praise like he had gotten from the man in front of him when he was a kid.

Itachi smiled bitterly, "I'm not done yet, Naruto-kun. But I have to admit you have done a wonderful job."

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame smirked, his hand wrapped tightly around Samehada's hilt.

The wave of sand approached him at a constant speed serving as a distractor from Gaara's real purpose. The missing-nin slashed Samehada with a single movement of his hand, the sword cut through the sand without much success.

The kiri nin turned around slightly impressed by the brute force behind the kick directed to his head. Kisame grunted, but his smirk never faltered as he let the foot belonging to Gaara collided with his face.

The red-head jumped back, sand spiraling around him in a protective gesture. Gaara looked out of the corner of his eyes having felt the flickered around them. He saw a flash of yellow, black and red and Gaara knew, without a doubt, Naruto was there.

"Well, this is certainly surprising." Green eyes turned to the blue-skinned man in front of him, "Nobody told us you could fight beyond the uses you have for your sand."

"Your information is outdated." Kisame rested his sword against his shoulder, tilting his head to the side while contemplating the young man in front of him.

Gaara took a step forward while the sand kept moving around him. Kisame shook his head, smirk growing as he sprang into action. Gaara's sand struck with speed the falling sword, surrounding it while Gaara lifted his left leg in an attempted to hit Kisame. The man grabbed Gaara's leg tightening his hold on it making the young man wince at the sudden pain he registered there.

For a brief moment Gaara locked eyes with Kisame, the man was clearly amused and self-satisfied with the end results on his fight. Neither of them were paying any real attention to the fight happening behind them.

Suddenly, Kisame felt heavy. It was something pretty strange to be honest, a feeling he only got when his partner in crime usually got mad. But, this time, it was different. There was killer intent behind it; he could sense the sudden change in the atmosphere around him. The heaviness in the air, and then…Gaara's eyes were gleaming. They were actually gleaming with a yellow light, his expression showing the tiniest of smirks, his eyes devoid of any other emotion.

"Now, let me show you what a real Jinchuuriki can do." Kisame felt the excitement coming from Samehada at the sudden bust of power. And then, he realized with shock, it was too late to react. The only thing he could do was endured the sudden pain engulfing his torso as Gaara's transformed arm hit him square on his abdomen.

Just as Gaara counted with his sand, Kisame activated the power he had on water. The jutsu on his arsenal helping him out to start an all-out attack against the red-head before he could something to assist the rest of his kind.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" Gaara narrowed his eyes jumping backwards his sand ever present forming a firm shield in front of him, a shield that soon dissolve under the touch of water.

Cursing softly the red-head worked a couple of hand signs making the ground below him raised in an attempted to stop the oncoming water. Kisame smirked showing off his teeth as he directed the water wave towards the ground wall Gaara had made.

The fight went on like this for a while. Gaara was aware of the fact his ability with the sand and the rock was weak under the pressure and properties of the water. It didn't stop him, though. It was the only thing he could do and soon enough blue and dark yellow were spiraling around the young Jinchuuriki and the old Missing-nin; both of them engaging in a battle of wills that include, not only water and sand, but also their own fists.

"You fight well, Jinchuuriki. But, I think I have to…" Whatever Kisame was about to say was cut short by a loud explosion and a sudden wild wind cutting through the forest.

The moment of distraction cost Kisame. And later on, he would find out it also cost the advantage Itachi had built against the other two Jinchuuriki. As he returned his attention to his present enemy he realized the slow process of congelation the water technique he was trying to hold up was suffering.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled grabbing Samehada while eying his surroundings.

"A ninja should never let his back unattended." A voice whispered behind him, Kisame turned as quick as he could, the young man standing behind him had already moved, there was a sword on his hand, shinning a silver color, touching the surface of what had been water and was now a huge iceberg.

"Who are you?" The question came from Gaara who was wearing a suspicious frown, eyes gleaming as they focused on the young man who had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I'm Haku." The young man titled his head to smile at the red-head. "Please to meet you, Gaara-san."

Gaara raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything in return; instead, he used the now frozen water to slide down his sand already forming a spiral around him forming spears. With a flickered of his hand they went flying at a dangerous speed towards Kisame.

The man slashed Samehada with expertise. Kisame realized with a bubble of anger the back-up for the Jinchuuriki could mean more trouble that Itachi and he were willing to take. At least not on their own, if Ulquiorra or the other guy were with them…well, Kisame smirked; things would have been a hell of a lot different.

With a sharp tilted of his head, Kisame his two opponents just as he directed a quick glance to Itachi. The man snorted, it appeared he wasn't the only one welcoming strangers into his fight. And yet, Itachi seemed to be playing with his own foes. His moment of distraction was short-lived as a dark shadow fall on top of him.

"Hozukimaru!"

Kisame opened his eyes wide in surprised as he watched a bald man, with a maniac smile on falling on him. The bald man started lowering his arms, fast and determinate to make Kisame falter on his hold of Samehada. It worked. And Kisame couldn't help the growled of annoyance that left his mouth because, really? There weren't many people out there capable of make Samehada tremble and make one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist falter in his stance.

Ikkaku grinned while waving Hozukimaru left and right, always pushing to the point Kisame had to resort to taijutsu, his kick was equally challenged the moment he felt something harsh, and grainy moving up his leg. The sand started covering him up and Kisame wonder briefly when and how the situation had turned out to be one of disadvantage.

There was a blinding light, a lot of black smoke followed it and then Kisame felt someone tugging at his black cloak. A few seconds later he was on top of a branch with Itachi beside him. The Uchiha looked tired, part of his cloak was frozen and there was blood running down his eyebrow. Kisame gasped raising an eyebrow at the sight. Even he had accepted, a long time ago, the fact Uchiha Itachi was dangerous, pretty powerful and rather cunning when fighting. Kisame turned to look down to see the group standing down there.

Three Jinchuuriki, two of them with clear signs of the usage of their Bijuu's chakra, one of them the blond brat he thought had disappeared. Kisame narrowed his eyes at the sight of said blond.

"It seems our fight has to be postpone, Naruto-kun."

"It doesn't have to be, you can come down here and we can keep going." Itachi almost returned the smirk Naruto was giving to him.

"I'm afraid that, even if I can take all of you without much effort from my part," Itachi's declaration brought several dark looks and incredulous stares. "Fighting four Jinchuuriki that are able to tamper the power of their demons would be tempting an imminent dead. Until we see again."

"What the hell was that?" Itachi glanced sideways to Kisame before turning his eyes to the road ahead.

"What?"

"That! What you did back there! Look at you! These brats were too much for the great Uchiha Itachi!" Itachi raised an eyebrow amused at the sudden outburst coming from Kisame. It was a pretty unusual sight, but an amusing one.

"That was information gathering."

"Infor..?What?" Kisame blinked bemused opening and closing his mouth several times. "We were supposed to capture both or one of those Jinchuuriki."

"Yes, and now we know the long lost Kyuubi is back." Replied Itachi. "And it would be a good idea to start moving the plan to capture the rest of the Jinchuuriki."

"Pain isn't gonna like this." Itachi shrugged, Kisame shook his head before snickering. "But, oh well; now there would be more fun to be had in the future."

* * *

Naruto turned around opening his mouth to ask something when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He blinked for a few seconds feeling the warm body put some distance between them.

"See? This is how you say 'hi' after meeting with someone you haven't seen in a long time." Naruto commented with a half-smile adorning his face, Yugito rolled her eyes before hitting Naruto on the shoulder trying to hide away the blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Idiot, I was worried sick for you!" She replied not really caring there were some unknown people watching the scene, some of them with amusement in their eyes some others merely curious. "There I am, waiting for what you have to say about my proposal and what do you do? You leave!"

"It's such a long story, Yugito-chan!" Yugito's reply was cut when Gaara, Haku and Ikkaku appeared from behind them.

Naruto's eyes flickered briefly to Gaara, both of them studying each other. It was Gaara the first one to break the silence, his lips quirked upwards for just a moment as he nodded his head in greeting.

"Naruto, I hope you're not expecting a hug from my part." Naruto snorted shaking his head holding onto the smile threatening to break free. "But, I assure you, I'm not gonna hit you."

"Good to know, it's nice seeing you again, Gaara. This time sane and not wanting blood or anything." Gaara shrugged while tilting his head to the side, frowning lightly.

"I've changed. Yugito…" The young girl turned to Gaara and after a few seconds she too frowned.

"What? What is it? What's…" Naruto trailed off having it felt as well. He raised his head to see a man leaning against a nearby tree. He had on oval shaped sunglasses, his arms were crossed as he eyed the group in front of him.

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed, his teal eyes drifting quickly around them, locating other three people surrounding them. He eyed Naruto and the dark-skinned guy who was now walking towards them.

"I really hope this is not one of your friends, Uzumaki." Naruto eyed his taichou as the young man stood beside him.

"Uh, why?" Toshiro rolled his eyes while looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Because, so far, our meetings with your friends have led to some kind of fighting." Toshiro went silent for a moment then, "But, now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want to know your enemies in this place."

"Fear no, Chibi guy." Toshiro twitched, Killer B smiled and Yugito and Gaara glanced at each other knowing they were in deep trouble. "I've no intentions to fight…but, you two are in so much trouble it's not going to be funny."

Gaara and Yugito winced already imagine the screaming and punishment that would probably be delivered to them from their running away. Just then another man made his appearance, just like the others he was a dark-skinned man, eyes small with a look of half open lids with white, shaggy hair. His eyes moved around lazily until they settle on Naruto.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto fidgeted slightly, his blue eyes turning to Yugito and Gaara before he glanced carefully to his taichou.

"Yep, that's me." The blond smiled scratching the back of his head. "Nice to…meet you?"

Darui smirked cocking his head, "I'm Darui. Personal guard of Raikage-sama."

"Oh, I get it. Then…it's a pleasure to meet you, Darui-san." This time Naruto remembered his formal education and bowed his head as a way of greeting.

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine, Uzumaki-san." Darui took a step forward his eyes never leaving Naruto but it was evident to him the tension coming from the rest of individuals. "It is always an honor to meet members of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto gasped straighten up with narrowed eyes, Darui stopped just at arm's length still eying the blond with curiosity. Then, the young man's eyes swept carefully from left to right taking in every detail the group of strangers.

"And of course, welcome all of you to the Land of Lightning." Toshiro couldn't help the slightly twitched of his eyebrow, the glint in his teal eyes the moment he found himself staring at the young man.

"That's very kind of you." Darui raised an eyebrow and Toshiro stared at him challenging. "Even though, this looks everything but a welcoming party."

Darui nodded lowering his head while placing a hand on his chin, "Yes, well…as soon as we found out we lost two important people in our village we decided to send the best to retrieve them."

Yugito grimaced when she noticed the glare Darui sent her way. The man then turned his attention to Toshiro an easy smiled on his face while he dropped his arms in a casual gestured meant to reassure the young man and Naruto he didn't have any intentions to fight.

"These are dangerous times for Jinchuuriki to go around without some back-up. They know it but decide to ignore it."

"Well, seeing as they dealt with those two Akatsuki members on their own I don't see what's the problem." Replied Naruto crossing his arms. "Yugito-chan and Gaara were doing just fine taking care of themselves."

Yugito was looking everywhere but at Darui, Omoi, Karui and Killer B, all of them which were staring with understanding gleaming on their faces. Now, they understood, partially, the strange obsession Yugito seemed to have with the boy.

"Yugito-chan?" Mumbled Darui before chuckling lightly. "I see. Then, Uzumaki-san, people I don't know yet, I thank you for helping out my friends and, as Yugito may have done so a long time ago, I extend an invitation for all of you to come with me."

"What?" Ichinose perked up walking to place himself just beside Naruto. "Go where, exactly?"

Darui's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "To Kumogakure, of course. You are guests of Raikage-sama. Please, I bet you all are tired after this fight."

"And, if we say no?"

"Ichinose…" It was Toshiro who spoke first, behind the name was a warning that Toshiro didn't need to make obvious. The man was ready to protest but a glance from Naruto stopped it. Ichinose held back a grunt and crossed his arms.

"I guess we don't have an option, do we?" Darui looked genuinely surprised but there was a dangerous spark in his eyes.

"I wouldn't say it like that." Started Darui only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"Wait a second. Yeah, you guys gave me an invitation along time ago. You also told me if I go I would obtain some answers."

"That's true, yes. Yugito was allowed to give you some of them." Darui frowned not understanding what was Naruto's goal. The blond leant forward mumbling something in Toshiro's ear.

The white-haired Captain lifted an eyebrow, eying Naruto for a second before smiling, "I'm impressed. By all means…"

Naruto turned a toothy grin to Darui, "I guess we're going with you. As long as you keep your part of the deal and answer some questions."

Killer B, Gaara and Yugito all chuckled while Darui was looking disconcerted he frowned shrugging.

"Sure, as long as it's nothing about the village's security or…" Naruto cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, of course not, my questions have little to do with that. But…what are we waiting for?"

Haku turned to Ichinose with the same questioning glance, Ichinose merely shrugged. Really, he had stopped trying to understand his Master a long time ago, his only goal was to keep him alive and out of trouble.

Naruto glanced at Haku giving the young man the thumbs-up. Haku snorted shaking his head while following the Kumo-nins. As they walked Haku couldn't help the uneasy feeling forming on his chest as he too followed the Kumo-nin.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with a groan leaving his lips.

He curled up trying to bring his bed sheets over his head when he noticed he didn't have any. Slowly, reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He saw the hard, brown surface of stone in front of him; he could feel the hard surface under his body. Turning around Shikamaru could feel the muscles on his neck contracting painfully before settling in an uncomfortable pull and staying there.

"Shit, this hurts…" He mumbled while standing up working the muscles of his legs and arms. His mind was already going over what had happened the night before his face darkening while he approached the entrance of the cave.

The morning was advancing faster; looking up to the sky Shikamaru could tell the sun was in its highest point. It was probably past mid-day and it was not enough to time to do everything Shikamaru wanted to do.

Placing a hand on his forehead while letting out a tired sigh, he turned sharp, black eyes to the distance of the nearest forest.

"What are you really planning to do, Naruto? Damn, if you have just waited…now…" Shikamaru shook his head; at least he had put the chakra tracker on the scroll he had given the blond.

"Now, to locate Yugao before any of the others can do it."

But, where to start? He had heard that Kakashi and Yugao would attempt to go to the outskirts of Kumogakure, the place were the rumored Uzushiogakure was re-building itself.

It was worth a shot. Really, and he needed to do it before Neji and the others had any success on their mission. By now, Shikamaru was pretty sure his friends had given the alarm to Konoha about his disappearance and Naruto's sudden comeback. With a last swept around the place Shikamaru took off, ready to face Yugao and the consequences of his own disappearance.

Shikamaru wasn't mistaken when he thought about Neji sending some message to the Hokage.

* * *

It was Ino using Katsuyu's summoning who sent the message in a safe way. They couldn't take any chances of the information falling on the wrong hands. So, after sending the slug summon they started planning. It hadn't been easy as they really didn't know a thing about the people Naruto was with, nor did they know why they would take Shikamaru.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Hinata mumbled as Sakura and Neji face each other, both of them glaring with badly contained anger. Kiba growled exasperate while Sai watched the situation with an impassive smile.

"No, you don't get it and you're out of place here, Sakura." Neji's voice was just a pitch lower than it normally was deep and dark leaving no room for argument. "This is something we should deal with ourselves there is no need to make this a fucking big deal!"

"But it is a fucking big deal!" Replied Sakura just a little bit louder than before. "What if this is really Edo Tensei? Uh? What if Sasuke…what …Naruto is…Ugh…I think we should tell somebody else besides Hokage-sama!"

"Who else pray tell? Who else who isn't going to send a whole army to hunt down Naruto? OUR friend." Neji was breathing hard by now his byakugan long ago activate. "As soon as somebody that isn't us finds out, there is going to be an all-out Naruto hunting out there. Have you forgotten Akatsuki?"

Sakura closed her fist tightly gritting her teeth before replying in a low menacing tone, "That's what I think we should warn everyone. That's why..."

"You're going to shut up now." Neji pulled back, frowning and still angry but trying to go back in control. "Since this is still a mission and I'm the second in command you, Sakura, would shut up and follow my orders. As of now, Naruto's comeback is going to be classified an S-rank secret."

"You can't do that…"Started protesting Sai but soon after shut up as he found himself under the glares from everyone around him. Sai shrugged smiling soothingly. "I'm just saying..."

"Yeah, well…no one ask your opinion, Freaky boy so shut up."

"As I was saying, until I have more information this is going to be kept a secret from other people that isn't the Hokage or the Squad in charge of Naruto's retrieval and not assassination." Neji glared at Sakura one last time before turning to the others. "I think now that we sent word to Hokage-sama we can go looking for Yugao-san and Kakashi-sensei."

"I think that's a perfect idea." Said Hinata approaching Neji with a soothing hand on his shoulder. "And what about Shikamaru-kun?"

"He can take care of himself." Said Ino looking at her nails with disinterest. "The guy may be a lazy ass but he would get out of the situation…either way, if we find Naruto we find Shikamaru, right?"

Neji nodded frowning slightly; there was just something _off _about the situation. Something that has been bothering the Hyuuga prodigy for quite some time but…he just couldn't pin-point it.

"Well, then let's stop this nonsense and let's get moving!" Kiba jumped up to sit on Akamaru who barked in agreement. "Were to, Hyuuga-taichou?"

Neji snorted while Kiba grinned wolfishly at the young man, Ino merely snorted pushing Kiba off of Akamaru.

"Stop fooling around and start working." Kiba blinked for a few seconds sending an utterly confused expression to the rest of the group.

"Uh? Me? Why?"

"Because, oh mighty one, you're the one who can follow smells."

"You know, Ino, when you said it like that it sounds…disturbing." Ino smirked waving her hand.

"It was meant to be disturbing. So?"

Kiba scowled scratching the back of his head. "Well, I don't really know…Oi, Sakura, don't you know where Kakashi-sensei may be right now; maybe point some direction so I can try tracking him?"

For a moment it seemed as if Sakura was hesitating if she should help or not. She did know something; after all, Kakashi-sensei had taken it upon himself to try and be close to Sakura. Trying to make up for the time he lost while trying to become a good teacher.

"He told me he would be scouting the surrounding area from the former Uzumaki Clan's home." Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "He said something about maybe Naruto being taken there by someone who claims to be a part of the Uzumaki Clan."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sakura, nodding briefly. "It's worth a try. Well, let's go, it is rather late and we need to cover a great distance from here."

* * *

"So, you're the infamous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." A approached Naruto with a calculating stare, his arms were open but his expression was close not giving away anything that Naruto or the rest of the shinigami could work with.

They had met at a rather discreet cottage just outside the main village; it didn't go unnoticed by Toshiro the heavy guard protecting the place. He didn't miss either how everyone seemed to be expecting them. Specially Naruto. What was it about Naruto everyone seemed so interested in?

The demon? No, it had to be something more….or maybe; it was a combination of the demon inside him and who Naruto was in this world. After all, the shinigami knew everything about the father but nothing about the mother.

"I don't know if infamous should be a word to describe me but…It's a pleasure to meet you, Raikage-sama." Naruto bowed respectfully dropping all smile of foolish demeanor.

A raised an eyebrow the only sign he was impressed and, apparently, he wasn't expecting it. Yugito looked just as impressed while Gaara could only watched with interest and amusement.

"These are my friends and my companions." Continued Naruto introducing each one of the shinigami present. "We have come after Killer B-san and Darui-san extended the invitation to us."

"I've heard some stories about you." A tilted his head eying Naruto for a long moment. "I have to say some of them were…exaggerating about your lack of etiquette or manners."

There was a collective intake of breath signaling a snort. The corners of A's lips quirked upwards as he directed his eyes to the one Naruto had introduced as Haku and then to the one called Toshiro.

"So, either you're a good actor or you actually learnt something from whoever took you in." A waved a hand to Toshiro and Haku. "Of course after hearing them snort in disbelief I would say you're a splendid actor."

"Thank you!" Naruto grinned widely. "I was taught how to behave properly…I wouldn't want Nii-sama to kill me because my 'witty, rude and highly inappropriate' tongue decided to just have some fun."

A laughed out loud, Yugito rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile on her face. So far so good, as long as Naruto didn't do or say anything stupid…

"A pretty wise man, I take it."

"The wisest I know."

There was a silence following Naruto's words, everyone was paying close attention to the blond. Some of the presents had curious looks in their eyes; some others were just eying the blond with suspicion. The Raikage for his part was trying to determine how much of a threat the blond was.

As the man let his eyes evaluated the rest of the foreigners he decided, whoever they were, they were dangerous. It was in their eyes, the way the hold themselves, arms to their side, twitching ready to grab their weapons. Eyes clever, muscles tense.

"A lot of people are looking for you, Uzumaki Naruto." A signaled Darui to come forward, the man did so handing the Raikage a Bingo Book. "Lots of people actually. But, of course, some of them do it for the money, some others for the glory…and then, there are the intelligent ones, the real dangerous ones…"

"You mean, the ones after the demon Naruto has inside."

Toshiro stepped forward his arms crossed in front of his chest while evaluating the man in front of him. As soon as he was closed enough Darui had placed a careful hand on top of his kunai holster just the same as Karui and Omoi. Toshiro allowed himself a smirk when he felt Matsumoto's presence behind him.

"Yes, I meant them." A didn't even move or bother to do anything. He was trying to get as much information about this encounter before giving Kensei the heads up about the situation and Naruto. He didn't need to say anything to Kushina…not yet anyway. The woman should already be in the city, let her find out the hard way.

"We aren't interested in these matters." Commented Toshiro his eyes focused on the man in front of him. "The only thing we care about are the recent happenings around here. Those strange disappearances and, once we have obtained the information we want, we will leave."

A lifted his chin, his eyes narrowing to slits focused on the white-haired boy. There was something _old_ in the boy which made the Raikage curious about it.

"You're not a ninja." It was meant to be a statement but Toshiro didn't react, A leaned forward placing an elbow on his knee. "No, a real ninja would have hidden behind his second in command when in charge of a platoon and if captured. What exactly are you?"

Haku eyed Naruto stopping any reaction from the blond with a gesture of his head. Naruto dropped his shoulders holding back while watching the discussion between the two leaders. Matsumoto, ever loyal, placed herself just behind her taichou her eyes gleaming with suspicion while observing the people around them.

Toshiro smirked raising a single eyebrow, "I'm not a ninja and, even if I was, I have never liked to hide behind my subordinates. I'm guessing you're speaking from past experiences, right?"

A snorted shaking his head before leaning back on his chair, "You are far too arrogant and rude, boy. You should learn your place when talking to people who can kick your ass."

Toshiro held himself taking a deep breath, if the man only knew Toshiro was a hundred years older than him. The Raikage shrugged staring down at Toshiro before speaking again.

"You really should be grateful to the Uzumaki over there." Naruto pointed at himself half surprised, half confused. "It is because I owe a debt to the Uzumaki Clan and because I feel certain attachment to the Jinchuuriki that I would answer your questions before you answer mine."

Then, as an afterthought, the Raikage smirked amused, "And, I won't kick your ass, boy. Even though I'm sure you can learn a lot from it."

Toshiro observed the man for a moment, holding back his own smile, and then Toshiro bowed his head, "Thank you, Raikage-sama. Your help would be very valuable for us."

"Don't thank me yet, boy." The Raikage smirked noticing the obvious discomfort coming from the little guy. It was evident he hated being called a boy. "There are lot of things we need to work out before I can let you go. But for now…B, tell them."

Killer B nodded turning his attention to Naruto, with a smile dancing on his lips Killer B started talking, and sometimes Gaara or Yugito would help with the story. But each word, everything it was said show Naruto that there was something far more dark lurking around that the mere banishment of souls. Judging by the expressions of his friends he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

"As you can see, Akatsuki is a real threat and one we don't really want to escalate more than it has to." Started Killer B to which Naruto replied in a mere carefree manner.

"Uh, yeah well…the only thing I could see was me kicking Uchiha Itachi's ass and Gaara kicking the other freak's one."

A snorted while Killer B shook his head, with a single glance towards his brother A waved to B.

"You say you want answers to your questions then…let me explain to you what we know that nobody else does."

Naruto nodded his head, Yugito stepped forward glancing warmly at Naruto while the rest of her body tensed up. "I don't know what they do or…we're not sure exactly how they could do it but…they're using Jinchuuriki to eat the human souls."

Silence filled the room. Disbelief, shock and wariness drawn in the shinigami faces; Gaara shifted uncomfortably, he lowered his eyes while speaking.

"It is one of us, Naruto. It is another Jinchuuriki they're using to steal souls." This time Gaara did lift his head and his green eyes met with Naruto's blue ones, "But, that's not all…"

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Mumbled Ikkaku who was just as distressed as the others.

* * *

Jiraiya of the Sannin glanced sideways to the newcomers. He decided to stop talking as soon as the group sat down, voice loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear what they were saying.

The man let out a snort, tales of adventures and missions, of women and drinks…it was obvious these guys were rookies. Probably first S-rank mission or something. There was always some ninja who would do something like _this_. In Jiraiya's experience they were the first ones to die in a _real _S-rank mission.

"There is nothing." The white-haired man redirected his attention to the slump figure of one Hatake Kakashi. The man took the saucer in front of him drinking it fast.

"Rough night?" Kakashi shrugged leaning against the table while letting his single eye fixated on the table.

"Rough life…"Mumbled Kakashi before serving another cup of sake. "This is so useless. Who would have thought Naruto could hide this well? And now those rumors about disappearances and war….It would be so easy if someone back at Uzushiogakure took Naruto with them."

"It would make us feel less guilty, uh?" Jiraiya gave Kakashi a bitter smile the young Jounin returned half-heartedly.

"Maybe…at least, we can pretend."

The door of the bar opened again making Jiraiya and Kakashi lifted their stares to glance at the door. Yugao was there, her eyes glaring at the two men just as she approached them.

"Are you gentlemen done for the day?" Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi both of them knowing full well it wouldn't be wise to tempt Yugao.

"Aw, come on, Yugao-chan…"As soon as those words left Jiraiya's mouth the man found himself glancing at a pretty pointy and sharp kunai.

"Please, Jiraiya-sama, abstain yourself from calling me _that_." Yugao glared at the man who tried a sheepish smile. "We're not in familiar terms with each other and you would live longer if you remember that."

"Sure, Yugao-san, sure…no need to…" Jiraiya waved his hands to the sudden display. "It's okay."

Yugao's expression softened a little but she didn't say anything else. It was obvious to the three of them this mission to find Naruto before Akatsuki or anyone else could find Naruto was getting to them. Of course, for Yugao her worrying was direct to different Naruto relate thoughts. She could never stop thinking about Naruto, wishing he had a good time. Wishing he would always be away from anyone who may want to hurt him.

"I guess we're all about the same, eh?" Mumbled Kakashi trying to catch the stare of the bartender for another round of sake.

"Come, Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama. We need to get back to Konoha; I don't think we can find much in here."

Kakashi glanced at the bottle with longing just as a look of determination crossed his face.

"You're right, Yugao." Kakashi put some bills on top of the counter. "We should keep moving."

The morning had progressed without any troubles, the group had found Jiraiya by chance and the man had decided to join them on their way back to the village. It was way past mid-day when they entered the outskirts of the Fire Country taking a path leading towards Konoha. So far there hadn't been any incidents and they hoped things would remain the same since some of the Kumo-nins frequent these areas.

They had already established another course of action while finding Naruto was the main priority mission, their efforts were also placed into finding as much about Akatsuki as they could. After all, the group of Missing-nin was as much of a threat as the missing Naruto and even the vengeful Orochimaru were.

It had been almost a month since they left the village so; going back with information was the next step. Yugao was playing with the goggles she always carry with her, her eyes sweeping distractedly around the forest covering one side of the road. Ahead of her Jiraiya and Kakashi were engaging themselves in a conversation involving some of the newest work from Jiraiya and some pointers as to how some scenes in the book should go. Beside her Tenzo looked embarrassed and mortified as neither man was being silent in the graphical descriptions.

Yugao was so tempted to throw in a couple of knives when her eyes caught something. It was a shadow, but there wasn't any sound…with her brows knitted together the purple-haired woman stopped. There was another glimpse, this time the shadow was more defined and her eyes went wide open when she realized who it was.

"Eh, Yugao-san, are you okay?" Yugao jumped startle, her eyes focused on a very concern Tenzo who was looking at the same spot Yugao had been watching.

"Eh, yes…yes just…" She trailed off feeling a pang of panic hit her straight as she thought of a valid excuse.

"Is there someone there?" Tenzo took a step forward, Kakashi and Jiraiya watching with some curiosity from a distance.

Yugao shook her head smiling apologetically, "No, no is just…you see…I need…um…the bathroom."

Tenzo blinked taking a step back, his cheeks growing red with each passing second. Yugao almost let out a smile enjoying the reaction her words had.

"Oh…OH, right…I …mmm, I guess…" Yugao smiled before waving her hand in the general direction of the forest.

"Yes, I'm just…going to…be right back."

"Yes, yes of course…"

Yugao rolled her eyes once she was out of the watchful eyes of Tenzo, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Of course, it wasn't as if any of them were going to follow her, they knew when not to cross her and her excuse gave her the perfect opportunity for a little privacy.

Once she was sure none could see her from the road she turned sharp eyes to the undergrowth. There it was the shadow. She narrowed her eyes not daring to say anything but merely taking a step forward towards the figure.

It didn't take long until she felt someone behind her. Looking sideways she didn't bother to turn, instead her hand twitched ready to react.

"You better start talking before I hit you."

"I'm sorry, Yugao-san but they're close and what I have to say have to be said only to you." Yugao turned around to see Nara Shikamaru eying her carefully before his black eyes turned to the left.

"Shikamaru? What is it? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru messed with his hair in a nervous gesture. He _knew_ this was wrong, the right thing to do was to approach the whole team not only one of the people in it. But…he couldn't help it. He had seen Naruto, he had seen the honesty behind his eyes…and he also knew…He also knew Naruto need all the help he could get.

"Naruto…" Yugao felt the color drained from her face, she felt her heart rate speed up as Shikamaru told her without words what she had long to hear for a long time. It was, however, one of the things she feared the most as well.

"We found Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi and Jiraiya were back to their early conversation much to Tenzo's chagrin. He crossed his arms trying to ignore the other two but failing as the conversation reached his now red ears.

They stood there for a few minutes when suddenly the three men turned their attention to the road. Kakashi was frowning slightly while Jiraiya looked perplex. In less than a few second there was a loud bark and a voice screaming out.

"We found them!"

The three men waited patiently as one by one the members of the infamous Konoha Eleven landed in front of them. All of their young faces showed the worry and reluctance of the information they held. Neji took a step forward but. before anything could be said by the young Hyuuga Sakura spoke.

"He…he is alive, Kakashi-sensei." Neji glared openly at Sakura but the girl just ignored it.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed indignant to her childhood friend but the girl shook her head.

"Who is alive Sakura? What are all of you doing here and how did you find us?" Started Kakashi, Neji stepped forward grabbing Sakura by the shoulder.

"There's been a development, Kakashi-sensei." Neji squeezed Sakura's shoulder hard making the girl winced in pain. "We…we found Naruto."

"What? Where? Where is he? What happened?" This time it was Jiraiya who was standing in front of Neji while Sakura freed her shoulder form Neji's grasp.

"He is alive and he was with Naruto." Replied Sakura glaring at Neji.

"Okay, stop! All of you." Kakashi waved his hands stopping any other comment. The man turned his attention to Sakura, his eye gleaming with seriousness. "What happened? How do you know it's Naruto?"

"We…Neji and the others applied the test and Naruto passed." Started Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tenzo all raised their eyebrows at that.

"Your test?" Asked Tenzo.

"We all knew Naruto better than you." Explained Kiba while eying Sakura suspiciously. " We knew what to ask and if he was the real one. He was."

"But…what happen…"

"That's what I'm trying to explain." Started Sakura, Neji was about to speak when Jiraiya stopped him.

"No, let her talk you will have your chance once she has finished." Neji was reluctant, not sure if they should let Sakura talk but before he could say anything the girl was already speaking.

"He was there…Naruto was with him." Sakura was shaking her head before turning her eyes to Kakashi. Pleading with them for Kakashi to believe her.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"It was Haku, Kakashi-sensei. Haku was with Naruto."

Kakashi stood frozen in place, his sole eye watching his former student carefully, trying to assess the true behind Sakura's words. It wouldn't be the first time she lied about Naruto but…Kakashi lift his head and saw the girl was not lying. At least, the others thought whoever Sakura had identified as Haku was with Naruto.

"Sakura, you know that's impossible…"Sakura shook her head laughing bitterly as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know! I know! But he was there and Naruto…" Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand. "Please, Kakashi-sensei… Naruto is with him and…I just need to know Naruto is alive and not…"

Kiba lowered his eyes to see Akamaru lifting his muzzle; his friend was sniffing the air with his tail moving fast. With a frown in place, Kiba decided to follow Akamaru's nose. He also sniffed the air and then…

"Shikamaru!" Kiba took off without thinking it twice, Neji saw before turning to Kakashi.

"Right, Naruto scape and he took Shikamaru with him." Then, Neji was also gone.

"Damn brats!" Jiraiya, Tenzo and Kakashi went after them.

They were running fast but even at this distance Jiraiya could see the look in Yugao's eyes. He could identify the decision in them, Jiraiya hesitated for a moment. If there was anyone who loved Naruto more than life itself was Yugao. That moment of hesitation gave Yugao the opportunity she need. With a firm hand she grabbed Shikamaru and disappeared.

"Move!" He started making the hand signs but…Yugao had already left dragging Shikamaru with her.

Kiba made an attempt to follow them but was stopped by Jiraiya, "No, wait…we need you to tell us everything about your encounter with Naruto."

Kiba and Neji looked at each other; Sakura was trembling under Kakashi's consoling hand. With a heavy sigh and reluctance evident in his eyes Neji started talking.

* * *

Yugao looked taken aback; she grabbed the goggles tightly while grabbing Shikamaru by his Chuunin vest.

"What did you say? Who is 'we'?" Shikamaru turned nervous eyes to the woman breathing down on him. This was why he hated talking with scary women when he had important information.

He took a deep breath before speaking again, "We…me and the others, we found Naruto."

Then, because Shikamaru seemed to have a dead wish he continued, "You knew, didn't you? You knew Naruto…Naruto was out _there_ somewhere."

Yugao narrowed her eyes, pushing Shikamaru to her, "And what if I did?"

"No…that's cool…totally cool, really…"Said Shikamaru smiling nervously lifting his hand in a peaceful gesture. "Just...wondering…"

Yugao opened her mouth to speak when a commotion coming from the path she had taken to look for Shikamaru called her attention. She turned to Shikamaru with a slightly panic expression but there was also a determination Shikamaru had come to associate with trouble.

"You're coming with me." Both, Shikamaru and Yugao turned to see Jiraiya and the others running towards them but before neither of them were closed Yugao took off dragging a very reluctant Shikamaru with her.

* * *

_**~ Konohagakure no Sato ~**_

Tsunade dropped heavily on the chair behind her desk.

Her forefinger and thumb squeezing the bridge of her nose while trying to appease her growing headache. Her morning had been a long one with reports of sightings of Orochimaru, the Uchiha brat, the older Uchiha brat, the Akatsuki and so on. It was rather annoying to be honest when some of the reports had ridiculous pieces of information that went from naked sightings to some cross-dressing ones.

Then she had moved onto the organization of the hospital which seemed to forget they also had to take care of the villagers as much as they have to do it with ninjas. And then, of course, there was the organization of the newest graduates from the Academy.

Tsunade glanced at her desk which was blissfully devoid of any sign of paperwork. She really needed to give Shizune something nice for all the help. Tsunade was about to close her eyes to rest her eyes when something moving out of the corner of her eyes called her attention.

"Tsunade-sama." A small, squeaky voice spoke and Tsunade found herself looking at one of Katsuyu's summons. She frowned turning her chair and signaling the summon to approach her.

"What is it? What are you doing here?"

"I apologize by my sudden presence but, Ino-san sent me." Tsunade was looking at the slug summon with some alarm in her eyes.

"Ino? Is she okay? What happened?" The slug turned sharp ayes to different locations inside the office.

"Would you mind sending away your ANBU?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the strange request. "Ino-san was pretty specific about this information given to you and only you."

Tsunade sat back on her chair waving a hand as a silent order. Seconds later she and the slug summon where alone in the Hokage's office.

"Well, we're alone. Go on."

"Ino-san wanted me to tell you she and the others had found Naruto-kun."

"What? Where?"

"Near Iron Country, however, there is a problem." Tsunade stood up pacing around with a grave expression on her face.

"What kind of problem?" The slug lowered her eyes before looking up again.

"Apparently, Naruto-kun has kidnapped Shikamaru-kun, and their whereabouts are unknown."

Tsunade took her hand to her forehead, massaging gently as the implications of the news could have in the village.

'_Iron Country…what the hell was Naruto doing there?'_

"Is that all?" The slug summon nodded, "Thank you, then. You can go now if you wish."

"Good luck, Tsunade-sama." And with that the slug disappeared in a white smoke.

Tsunade hit the closest wall, "Luck? Luck…yeah, I probably need it if someone else finds out about this."

Now, to try and contact Kakashi, Yugao…and (Tsunade winced at the thought) Kushina also needed to know about this.

* * *

_**~ Kumogakure no Sato ~**_

C was walking ahead of the woman, the blond-hair guy, and the petulant brat. Not that he was going to say it out loud, of course. C had always had a self-preserving instinct when near dangerous and untouchable people.

They were walking down the main street leading the Raikage's building a great construction just standing in the middle of the village, watching the place in a protective and intimidating manner.

"Shinji." C hold back a sigh, this was the fifth time they do this.

"Uh?" The girl twitched glaring at the blond-haired man with anger in her eyes.

"Don't 'uh' me! What the hell are we doing here? I'm tired, hungry and this is fucking unnecessary!"

Shinji lowered bored eyes to the girl, lifting a single eyebrow in a nonchalant manner which only made the girl angrier.

"Don't swear, it doesn't sound nice in a lady." Then as an afterthought, "Then again, you're not exactly lady material…Ow! What the hell Hiyori!"

Shinji grabbed his bleeding nose while Hiyori was looking pretty satisfied with herself. Then, another discussion exploded and C found himself embarrassed on their behalf. The red-head, a woman he had come to know as Kushina smile sweetly at him.

"Sorry about that." And she really sounded apologetic, C waved his hand to dissipate her worries.

"It's okay, Kushina-san." C hesitated not really knowing what else to say.

"No, it's not. But, between you and me, I think they love each other too much to show it in any other way."

C snorted and Kushina laughed freely making the young man admired the way all stress leave the woman's features. He felt his own responding smile shaking his head while indicating the path with his arm.

"Please, Raikage-sama is out attending to some urgent matters but I was told to take you to the guest's quarters as soon as you arrived. And, for what I could hear, you must be hungry."

"Yes, thank you." Kushina rolled her eyes while Shinji and Hiyori kept on their shouting contest. Kushina turned her attention back at C, "Oh, I really hope you have ramen."

"Ramen?" Asked C confused only to be blinded by the toothy grin the woman sent his way.

"Oh, yes. A lunch is never complete unless there is ramen involved."

C frowned puzzled shrugging lightly, "I think, Kushina-san, that can be arrange. You aren't the first guest to ask for ramen after all."

* * *

They didn't stop until they were safely away from Kakashi, Neji and the others. Once out of their reached Yugao pressed Shikamaru against the nearest hard surface which turned out to be a pretty turned out to be a pretty uncomfortable rock.

"Now, speak! What do you know? Where is Naruto?" Yugao trialed off her eyes softened suddenly as she fixated her gaze on Shikamaru. "Is he…How is he?"

Shikamaru almost sweat dropped at the mood change but decided this situation required from him to be alert. He took a deep breath and tried to move Yugao's hand from his vest without much success.

"He…he is okay, I guess." Shikamaru shrugged, "He was with this group, strange people and he…told me some things hard to believe…About him being this…well, like a shinigami…"

Shikamaru trailed off when a look of alert mixed with skepticism crossed Yugao's face. "What is it? What was…that?"

"What?" Replied Yugao perplexed, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes before exclaiming.

"You knew?"

"Knew what?" This time Shikamaru's hands grabbed Yugao's wrist rather forcefully.

"About Naruto. Where he was, who was with him…what he claims happen to him."

Realization hit Yugao, she lowered her gaze letting go of Shikamaru. "Oh, _that._"

Shikamaru dropped on the ground massaging his temple with exhaustion, "Please, I just want answers…and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Shikamaru glanced up to Yugao, "He is fine, he looks strange as if time hasn't touch him at all. Still the same Naruto, though."

A soft smile crossed Yugao's face, taking a deep breath she started talking.

"Of course I knew where he was or rather…what had happened to him. But, nothing in this world would have made me say anything about it."

Shikamaru nodded his head, he knew it. If there was someone who knew something, anything, that was Yugao.

"And you really believe this _thing_ about shinigami and he being dead and not from here?"

Yugao chuckled shaking her head, "He has some heavy evidence that support his claims. Believe me."

Shikamaru nodded resting his head against the hard surface. "Okay, then…what now?"

"Now, you're going to tell me everything he said while you follow me."

"Follow you? Where?" Yugao turned to Shikamaru as if the answer was obvious.

"Where? Well, to find Naruto of course! Now start talking, I want to know everything."

* * *

Yumichika wrinkled his nose, leaning in to see inside the crater.

There wasn't anything there. As far as the story went, the ninja had buried the bodies and tried to clean up the place. By the looks of it, they didn't do a pretty good job.

Nemu was taking samples here and there, her eyes catching things Yumichika wasn't even sure how they could be useful. The man walked slowly while eying the fukutaichou of the Twelfth division. The only thing he was certain about was the left over feeling of reiatsu. It wasn't much, just enough, as if a heavy concentration of energy had been there.

"You know? You fellas aren't the first ones to try and discover what happen here." Yumichika cocked his head, one single eyebrow raised as he watched the young man approaching them.

"We aren't?" The young man shook his head, smiling kindly at them while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No, a lot of ninja had been interested in knowing who the horrible creature capable of such slaughter was." Yumichika nodded presenting his front to the young man

"But, I bet there have been some strange sightings, something people may recognize before or after _this_."

The young man shrugged leaning in to look down the crater, "Yeah, probably. But no one is too eager to snoop around."

Yumichika looked disappointed, at first it was looking as if this man knew more than he let on. He certainly knew how to approached Nemu and himself to pick up their interest. He was the one to bring them here but…

"Of course, there is one thing…a small one actually." Yumichika perked up looking the disconcerting expression on the man's face.

"Yes, what is it?" The young man shook his head smiling at the absurdity of his thoughts.

"You may think I'm crazy or that these are the stories of drunken men but…there is something some people do remember."

The young man fixed his glasses again before speaking, "They spoke of a black-haired man with a tattooed four."

"It's that unusual?" The man shrugged shaking his head.

"No, really. But something the four is a sign." Yumichika blinked confused.

"A sign? A sign of what?"

"Of a Jinchuuriki, of course. Some think the Jinchuuriki are ready to rise and rip the elemental world as we know it." The young man tilted his head, smiling nervously. "How else do you explain these dead bodies seem half eaten?"

Yumichika made a gesture of disgust because he knew what else this…this creature had taken when ripping the people away. It wasn't only flesh what they took.

"Thank you very much for your help, Kabuto-san."

"Oh, nonsense. It was my pleasure." Replied Kabuto with a half-smile.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro remembered those times in which live used to be simple. Sure, there was the pressure from the paperwork and managing a Division. But life was easy, manageable.

Then, something like _this_ happened.

Toshiro turned his teal eyes to the blond who was now engaging himself in a conversation with the red-head and the blond-haired girl. Toshiro understood they were Jinchuuriki, holders of demons who terrorized these lands when they were free. He understood some part of their being Jinchuuriki was trying to adapt their demon and control some of its power.

What Toshiro could not understand was how such creatures were capable of so much damage in a human body? How could they devour souls? This line of thoughts brought Toshiro to another matter he rather didn't think about it now. If possible, never.

What exactly where these Jinchuuriki? Or, better yet, what exactly were the Bijuu?

"Taichou?" Toshiro turned to Matsumoto standing behind him; she had on a worried expression while eying her Captain with concern.

"What shall we do?" That was the question, right?

Toshiro couldn't very well go back to Soul Society and tell them Naruto's demon could, someday, consume the blond's soul and take over Soul Society. He couldn't tell them maybe there wasn't only one but nine potential Hollow-like people in this world. Not only would it be disastrous but it would end up with the homicide of nine possible innocent people. Just for the greater good.

But then, Toshiro was turned between duty and loyalty. The young man felt a pair or arms wrapping themselves around him putting him closer to a pair of soft breast. He growled annoyed glaring up at a smiling Rangiku.

"Taichou! You look so grumpy!" The woman turned him around and started dragging him outside the room that was given to them by the leader of the village.

"Come! We were allowed to wander around I wanna see this ninja cities!" Matsumoto shoot her taichou a blinding smile Toshiro couldn't bring himself to ignore. He shook his head agreeing with her.

"Very well, let's go." Rangiku squealed hugging him once again.

"That's the spirit, Taichou! Let's enjoy before you have to make any decision."

Two hours later Toshiro was shooting amused glances to Matsumoto who was now watching with a scrunched face the live-show present by the man they knew as Killer B. Toshiro cringe everything he heard the singing, but it was obvious his fukutaichou was enjoying greatly.

Without looking, Toshiro turned abruptly his face colliding with a cup of hot tea. He yelped in pain and suddenly there was a feminine hand on him and a voice apologizing for her actions.

"Oh, damn! I'm so sorry! I really am." Toshiro lifted his eyes to see a beautiful red-head smiling apologetically to him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Toshiro waved his hand trying to stop the woman from fuzzing around but giving up when the woman kept her hands on him. Cleaning up and making sure he wasn't hurt.

"It's oklay, really." Replied Toshiro relief when the woman stepped back watching critically at the young man. Suddenly she smiled satisfied.

"I'm glad."

"I'm sorry about your tea." The woman waved dismissing the apology.

"Don't worry, it was my fault after all and here…I can buy another one, you want one?" Toshiro hesitate, he turned to Rangiku who was now singing along with Ikkaku and Killer B.

"Yes, tea sounds like a wonderful idea." He replied, the woman followed his eyes before giggling softly.

"Friends of yours?"

"You could say that." Toshiro glanced at the woman bowing slightly. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Hitsugaya-san." The woman returned the bow smiling brightly at the young Captain. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina."

* * *

**AN: **Some of you told me you didn't want the meeting between Kushina and Naruto so soon. And well, I hope you like the last part. There is something I want to make clear, even if Naruto meets Kushina now she isn't going to say to him (yet) she is his mother. Naruto won't figure it out just like that and the people who know won't say anything. It would be ameeting in which Naruto and Kushina would sort of, kinda but not really, bond before Naruto finds the true about the woman.

Also, this is all about interests. The Raikage needs Naruto because it would mean a fourth Jinchuuriki helping him out. But, Gaara, Killer B and Yugito had other plans for him.

Anyway, now that you know the conditions for Naruto's meeting with Kushina...what do you say, should they meet or let other's cross paths with the woman? And, what about Yugao? Should she find Naruto or should I bring Ulquiorra into the game? I would like your opinion but, as you could see in this chapter, sometimes the story takes its own path.

This chapter was hard to write mainly because I started writing another story (a Naruto/Thor/Avengers story) and got side-tracked. So, i may come later and change some things, but for now, it stays as it is.

So, don't forget to review and comment!


	23. The battles we're fighting

**AN: **Yes! A new chapter! Yay for me! I've been working on my other story I almost forgot about this one. Shame on me. Anyway, same warnings apply, don't worry I have someone helping me out with the edition but this chapter isn't in that process yet. Anyway, forgive me the mistakes for now.

Let's see, this chapter will deal with some revelations about the Bijuu. But, the story is not going to be revealed yet.

For now, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The battles we're fighting:**

**Interlude **

Hitsugaya Toshiro was a genius.

He wasn't a genius because he graduated at an early age from the Academy. He wasn't a genius because of his bankai or obtaining the position of Captain in less than two years after entering the Gotei 13.

He was named a genius because of his sharp mind, because of the knowledge in both theories and they practical uses of said theories. He was considered a genius because he knew how to use the knowledge he had and put it into action, to plan ahead and have multiple choices from between those plans.

There were some things he would never look into, out of self-preservation, others he simply ignore until the right time approached for him to really know. He never asked why Kazama Minato left Soul Society; he just accepted that whatever had happened had been bad. He never questioned when Naruto had been put under his command; he was the right person to lead the boy until he could escalate ranks inside the Gotei 13.

What he always wondered and has picked his curiosity was the boy's parents. The man from Soul Society, first born into a noble family destined to greatness and then…the woman who was but a ghost of uncertainties. Toshiro has seen pictures of Minato; he knew where Naruto has gotten most of his looks. But the other half, the round face, the smile and the look in his eyes…now, those surely came from the mother.

Which brought Toshiro right to this moment…

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina." The woman smiled gently at Toshiro while signaling for him to follow her. It didn't take long for them to reach the same stand where the woman had bought the tea; there was an old lady behind the stand the woman smiled at Kushina with gentleness.

"Ah, Yui-san, have you come for another dose of Tea?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the red-head beside him, the woman had on a mysterious smile signaling for him to grab the cup of tea and sit on the stool near the counter.

"I hope you like it; this is one of the best teas around here." Toshiro took a long sip agreeing in silence with the red-head.

"It is in fact one of the best I have taste…Yui-san."

Kushina smirked tilting her head to the side while turning her back to the outside world. Toshiro glanced at her while turning to the street; he couldn't leave his people unsupervised after all.

"Raikage-sama told me I would find you interesting." The woman grabbed her cup tightly as she continued speaking. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina, but for those who don't know better I'm Yui."

Toshiro nodded his mind already working the reasons the Raikage may have told this to Kushina. If his assumptions are corrected then…then, he is afraid to discover the truth behind the woman. Toshiro wondered briefly what else did the man who called himself Raikage was hiding. How much was he manipulating from his throne.

"What do you expect me to say?" The woman chuckled shaking her head while giving Toshiro a long stare.

"I don't know, you tell me. Why would Raikage-sama think I would be interested in you?"

Then she grinned.

And, then…Toshiro knew.

It was in her smile.

He understood then why the leader of Kumogakure had extended an invitation, why after their story after the answers of several questions the man invited them to stay in the city. Of course, Toshiro wasn't so naïve to think _this_ was the only reason but he knew it was the main one.

The red-head woman was sitting beside him with her lips curled up in resemblance of a relax grin, her white teeth were showing complementing the sincerity of the smile. The roundness of her face, the dimples that formed with the smile only gave her a slightly touch of cuteness and mischief that was complete with the twinkling of her clear, blue eyes.

It was in her face, written there for all who _knew _how to see it.

Then, Hitsugaya Toshiro felt conflicted with two different emotions: anger and curiosity.

He stared at the woman and the smile she was wearing faltered for an instant. Her blue eyes cleared to stare at him back. Toshiro nodded his head once standing up while directing cold, teal eyes to Kushina.

"I think, Yui-san, I know why Raikage-sama ask you to come to me." Kushina lifted an eyebrow, she was frowning by now quite confused by the sudden changed in the young man.

"Please, follow me." Kushina watched as the white-haired boy stood up strolling towards the group of shinobi cheering at some sort of spectacle.

By now Kushina's curiosity had been picked, she didn't have any trouble following the young man in front of her. As they approached the group she could hear the sounds of cheering and laughter, the sound of clinking metal as well as the colliding sound of flesh against flesh.

Toshiro felt his right eyebrow twitch, his lips tightening as his eyes focused on the sight in front of him. He shouldn't be surprise, he should expect it and yet, he was surprised and didn't expect it.

"Madarame, what the hell are you doing?" The bald man stopped mid-air the stroke directed to the dark-skinned individual in front of him. "Matsumoto leave that bottle down before I make sure you never leave desk work over the next centuries."

Matsumoto turned around a pout firmly in place as she whined to her commander, "But, _Taichou!_ This sake is so much sweeter than the one back home."

Kushina watched the interaction with some amusement as the young man retorted with a low growl and another threat. The woman was smiling cheekily dragging Hitsugaya to her burying his face in the depths of her bosom.

"Ne, Ran-chan, you really shouldn't do that." It was new voice, a young one and the moment Kushina turned to the source her whole body froze. "You're too young to die for frostbite."

"Aw, lil Naru-chan is jealous…but I heard you spend the same amount of time between those hazardous weapons as much as Hitsugaya-taichou."

Ikkaku's smug smile was wiped away by an elbow to his face, a kick on his shin and a pretty well-aimed push on his chest. The bald man whimpered in pain before letting out a few chosen insults directed mainly at Naruto and Matsumoto because he wasn't suicidal to direct them to Hitsugaya.

"Wait, what did he mean by that?" Naruto winced turning to Yugito whose eyes were gleaming dangerously. "Why do you spend time in _there?"_

"I…you know? When you said it like that it sounds…dirty?" Yugito lifted an eyebrow and the smile Naruto had been sporting was wiped out immediately.

"Well, it doesn't sound anything but a perverts attempt to…"

"Whoa! I'm not a pervert!" Naruto turned to Rangiku his eyes begging for help. "Ran-chan, tell her I'm not a pervert and that _you_ are a threat…and the pervert."

Naruto waved his hands desperately, Matsumoto was utterly amused, and Haku was chuckling while Ichinose stared confused. Toshiro massaged his temple, sighing before remembering the woman behind him. Then Ikkaku opened his mouth again earning him another attempted to his health and a wicked gleam from Naruto's blue eyes.

"Maybe, Naruto likes them better the way Kuchiki has them." Naruto looked horrified at the idea.

"I so do not want to know why you think Byakuya-nii…" This time it was Ikkaku who looked horrified.

"Who said anything about Kuchiki-taichou? I was talking about the younger sister!"

"Oh, that…sounds better."

"Really? It does?" Naruto cringed at the sweetened tone from Yugito. "Care to explain."

"Humph, Naruto is a womanizer…he seems pretty eager and women love it." Naruto shoot a glare to a chuckling Ikkaku. Then Naruto smirked evilly, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he crossed his arms.

"Such nasty words, Ikkaku. Tsch, I should probably tell Yachiru-chan…" There was fear evident in Ikkaku's eyes, Haku merely snorted shaking his head while Matsumoto formed the same evil gleam that Naruto.

"I think we better not." Interrupted Toshiro rolling his eyes, "Heavens only know what Kusajishi may do…"

It seemed as if Kushina had been forgotten. The woman was standing a few steps away watching the group, watching how these foreigners seemed to click just right with the Jinchuuriki belonging to Kumogakure. Her whole body had tensed up; her heart beat was accelerated while her hands were turning sweaty.

She could barely breathe when her eyes found the figure of the young blond in between the group. Her mind betrayed her at that very moment, she saw Minato in the boy. Blond, spiky hair with broad shoulders and a confident stance. His voice was deep tinge with kindness and laughter as he joked and spoke to the people he so obviously held dear.

His eyes, his face…his smile…Kushina turned her eyes to Toshiro and then noticed the young man looking back at her.

She understood then why the coldness behind those teal eyes. She understood why there was silent anger coming from him. He knew who she was…

"Yui- san, what are you doing here?" It was Gaara the first one to notice her presence and the moment he spoke everyone turned to the woman.

Kushina swallowed her eyes finding Naruto's ones.

It was a moment she had dread from the moment she decided to leave him in Konoha. She still remembered as if it was yesterday, it was a memory that hunted her just as much as Minato's death. She never thought they would meet under this circumstances, she cursed A for not telling her first. She cursed Hitsugaya for tricking her into following him.

She cursed herself for every decision she took that lead her away from Naruto and, at the same time, brought her closer to him.

"Apparently, Raikage-sama thought we would need more supervision." Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow at the group then at Kushina. "He wasn't mistaken, apparently."

"It is all their fault, Taichou. I was merely a victim." Replied Rangiku pressing a hand to her chest sending Toshiro's way a puppy dog stare.

"You're their commander officer, Matsumoto." Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You seem to remember that fact when you need something without me finding out."

Gaara furrowed his brow just like Yugito; both of them stared at each other then at B whose head twitched lightly. Kushina smiled hesitantly while taking a step forward.

"Yes, apparently I'm gonna take you to the Raikage's tower." The woman scratched her head smiling sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind the extra supervision…"

"Nope, not at all, Yui-san." Naruto took a step towards her, grinning at the woman before bowing lightly. "Uzumaki Naruto, that bald over there is Ikkaku, here is my ever loyal friend Haku and there is my protector Ichinose."

Naruto glanced at Toshiro then at Matsumoto, "I guess I don't need to introduce Taichou, since you came with him and well…you just hear Ran-chan."

There was silence following Naruto's words, the woman had her eyes perfectly stuck to Naruto but there wasn't anything on her face to betray her thoughts. Naruto glanced at her, curiosity and perplexity in his blue orbs when the woman remained silent. Around him, Haku, Gaara, Yugito and Ichinose seemed to notice the sudden uneasiness of the silence, the insistent stare from the woman.

"Uh, is it…something wrong?" Asked Naruto who couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Kushina gasped blinking for a few moments before smiling tentatively at Naruto, "No, no sorry it's just…I've heard a lot about you, Uzumaki-san. From Yugito and from…others."

"You have? Really?" Naruto looked out of the corner of his eyes to Yugito who was blushing a soft shade of red and looking everywhere but at Naruto.

"Yes, you're quite the young man from what I've heard from some people from Konoha." At this Naruto scowled.

"Then all you heard are lies." There was certain coldness in Naruto's tone that was soon forgotten by his blinding grin. "I'm cooler than that."

Kushina smiled back at him, tense and not quite open, "Indeed. I think I'm going to believe what Yugito-san and Gaara-san have to say about you."

"Okay, that's enough, it's there any reason you're here at all, Yui-san?" Yugito had stepped forward crossing her arms and trying to lower the level of embarrassment she was feeling.

"Yes, apart from trying to get a hold of you all I was also told to direct you to the Tower." The red-head tuned to Killer B who was openly scowling at her. "Raikage-sama has everything set for dinner."

"Oh, finally, I'm starving." Ikkaku mumbled earning a few noises of approval from Haku and Naruto.

The group moved towards the Raikage Tower, the whole meeting had been surreal and she had witnessed the love each one of them professed to Naruto. She had witnessed the son she had once abandoned smile with happiness had seen him relax around this people. And something inside of her stirred with pain and sorrow.

Her heart beat with regret.

It wasn't until the voices of the group sound diminished and the blond hair disappeared in the distance she realized she wasn't alone. A few steps ahead was the white-haired boy she had met early, standing proudly with his arms crossed. Once he turned, Kushina could see the power emanating from him, she could see the young man wasn't a _normal_ captain. There was something else in his stance, in his eyes, in the voice filled with authority and command.

"Is it true, then?" Kushina glanced at Hitsugaya; she didn't need to ask what the young man was talking about as she could see it in his eyes. For a moment she seemed affront by the sharp mind this young man seemed to have at how quick he had picked up the signals. Even with her and Naruto looking so different.

"You have quite the mind there, Hitsugaya-san." Toshiro narrowed his eyes, anger evident in his teal eyes while the woman in front of him presented herself tired and resigned.

"I have never seen such a brilliant mind since I last worked with a Nara."

Toshiro scowled distasted and anger sparkling in his face, Kushina sighed taking her right hand up and squeezing the bridge of her nose feeling the weight of the question, of those questions he hadn't asked yet.

"Now I understand clearly." Toshiro mumbled shaking his head, Kushina shivered under the unexpected gust of freezing air. He took a deep breath his voice was clear, firm and filled with authority and threat.

"I understand completely now and, because of that I hope you understand, Kushina-san." Kushina frowned narrowing her own eyes waiting for Toshiro to continue. "I want you as far away from Naruto as you can manage."

"Or, what?"

"Please, Kushina-san, do not tempted me because you won't like the results." Toshiro turned his back to the woman before letting his last words hanging in the air.

"I hope we never see again, Uzumaki Kushina."

Kushina had her fist clenched tightly and was about to step towards Toshiro when a hand wrapped itself around her forearm. She turned sharply, tears clearly in her eyes when she found herself looking directly at Hirako Shinji. He had his eyes ahead of them, but he soon turned them to Kushina's ones.

"You shouldn't press your luck with that one." Kushina snorted clenching her teeth while freeing her arm.

"Why? Is he one of your…kin?" She mumbled with a waved of her hand, Shinji smirked at her bowing his head.

"Yeah, he is. A powerful one as well." Kushina sighed embracing herself as she tried to hold her emotions in control.

"I thought I...I would never feel…" She trailed off looking aside as Shinji gave her a contemplative look.

"You know? I would feel this urge to hurt you if you didn't feel like you're feeling right now." Kushina was taken aback by the laid back comment; Shinji glanced down at her before shrugging.

"At least you're showing you care. Even if it doesn't matter now."

Kushina felt the silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She hated the feeling she was getting right now. She had sacrificed everything so Minato's dream could be accomplished, so his name could become the name of a hero in the shinobi world and in his own world. She had sacrificed her life to stop the destruction of Soul Society and the Shinobi world this, however, didn't mean she had to like it or she was ready to face the consequences.

"Let's go, A wants you to attend this dinner." Said Shinji turning around and making his way back to the Raikage's tower, Kushina was following close behind him her mind a mess of confusing thoughts.

* * *

Dawn was arriving with a bitter, unwelcome cold.

Naruto was resting his back on the roof watching at the slowly clearing sky. Sleep had eluded him that night; his mind was still filled with thoughts of the dinner the night before. Dinner had been quite an unexpected event with several people Naruto didn't know but, apparently, knew him pretty well. The blond couldn't pinpoint exactly why everything seemed suspicious. Perhaps it was the cold behavior coming from his taichou, maybe those weird glances Yui-san was sending his way or those strange comments coming from the Raikage and that blond called Shinji.

But then Naruto's thoughts drifted to the conversation regarding the disappearances. The faces of Yugito and Gaara, the seriousness of the conversation held by Killer B, Naruto knew there was something else but none of them mentioned it. When he had tried to ask the Kyuubi, the fox had remained silent ignoring every attempt from Naruto to make him speak.

Naruto heard movement behind him, his shoulders tense he glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Gaara approaching him. The red-head sat beside him a concern frown marking his face.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Gaara turned to Naruto who was shooting him a curious stare; the red-head shrugged pressing his right hand to his chest.

"The seal they used to incarcerate Shukaku inside of me doesn't allow me to go to sleep." Gaara shrugged lifting his head to the sky. "I can't sleep unless I want Shukaku unleashing his anger and idiotic ways on this village."

_**I resent that.**_

"That…sucks, really." Gaara offered Naruto a bitter smile and another roll of his shoulders.

"I'm used to it, now more so than when I was younger." Gaara looked at the village spreading out on his feet. "Yugito and Killer B-sensei helped me gain control over Shukaku, to have access to his power without losing myself. We're still working on the teamwork part of the deal; Shukaku finds it humiliating to help a mortal like me."

Naruto chuckled shaking his head, "Man, I don't know how you guys do it. I can't have access to the Kyuubi without the stupid fox arguing or ignoring me, he only helps me when _he_ is in danger as well."

Naruto and Gaara went silent, both of the contemplating the coming dawn and their relationship with their respective Bijuu. It was Naruto the first one to speak again, his mind already made about how to proceed next. Last night had not only brought an uncomfortable dinner but also a serious talk with Hitsugaya. The young Captain of the Tenth Division knew there was more to the tales about the disappearances that the Jinchuuriki had let on. It took a glance and carefully placed words for Naruto to understand what was expected of him. His taichou had made it clear before preceding to the rooms the Raikage had offered.

It was time Naruto put in practice the subtle talk Byakuya had tried to pummel into him.

"So…how…I mean…you know…I've been living under a rock." Gaara looked confused; he lifted a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto who smiled at the red-head while cursing mentally. "I mean, I …what is going on around here?"

He could almost feel the slap on his head from Rukia, the roll of eyes from Rangiku and Haku; the amused chuckled from Gin and the killer intent from Byakuya and Toshiro.

Gaara could only blink for a few seconds before speaking, "I don't think I understand clearly what you mean about living under a rock, but…what exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything if possible." Naruto sat up placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands. "I really haven't heard anything from anyone."

"I'm a missing-nin. My siblings are working hard, preparing themselves from one of them to become the next Kazekage." Naruto pursed his lips understanding the implications of what Gaara was revealing.

"The world is at a silent war. Akatsuki had made clear its intentions and has been terrorizing most of the population." Gaara sighed. "Many are afraid to discover what they are doing with the Jinchuuriki they trapped."

"But, so far they only had two, right?" Gaara nodded but his eyes gleam with something Naruto couldn't grasp.

"That we know…after the Four Tails disappear and the Fife Tails was captured many of us went into hiding. Of course, the only ones known to the rest of the world are Yugito and B, but that's because Akatsuki isn't strong yet to go against a whole village."

"At least that's what you're hoping for, right?"

Gaara gave Naruto a half-smile, "Exactly. But the danger resides in the fact they are using the Jinchuuriki as the weapons we were meant to be."

"You know? I still don't get that part." Naruto turned his attention to Gaara, his blue eyes gleaming with curiosity. "You kept mentioning about they using a Jinchuuriki to eat human souls but it all sounds…farfetched."

Gaara locked eyes with Naruto; they stared at each other for several minutes until Naruto saw understanding in Gaara's eyes. The red-head smiled bowing his head to the side.

"So, that's what you want to know." Gaara sent an inquisitive stared, Naruto merely chuckled.

"What do you know about the Bijuu, Naruto? Apart from the fact we call them demons?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing much, I never thought it would be important to know anything except that one of them is sealed inside of me. That maybe I can get access to its power and that it's annoying as hell."

Gaara snorted agreeing with the blond, he then proceeded to play with his sand making small figures representing him, Naruto, Yugito and Killer B. There was another figure, one Naruto didn't recognized. It was taller than him, with something like a helmet on his head, he wear hakama pants with some sort of tunic on. Suddenly the sand brought from behind it four tails.

"Tell me, Naruto, in your travels; have you ever heard about those who called themselves Vasto Lorde?"

* * *

Pain rested his back against the closest wall, arms crossed he tried to not look towards Konan who surely was wearing a scowl her eyes bright with warning. Itachi had narrated what had happened with Naruto, Yugito and Gaara; he spoke of the level they were in and of the companions who worked as buck-up to Naruto.

"Just say the word and we'll be back to subjugate them." Replied Kisame with a blood thirsty smirk, Konan snorted but Pain remained impassive.

"That would be unnecessary." Pain strolled towards the closest balcony watching the everlasting rain fall heavily on the roofs of the city. "We need the Jinchuuriki alive and well. They are useless to our purpose if they are hurt in any way."

"Then, what do you want us to do? We can't exactly go inside Kumogakure without declaring war to them and the rest of the shinobi world."

Itachi did have a point, of course; but as Konan watched Pain she knew what the young man was thinking. She knew what the next step would be; Madara and Ulquiorra wouldn't allow this chance to escape their hands.

"You worry too much, Itachi. Who said anything about _us_ going to Kumogakure?"

And it was the barely there smile what made Itachi shivered, his mind working on ways to _do_ something before those he held dear to him could be harm.

In another room, darkened by the lack of light or windows Uchiha Madara gritted his teeth. His eye never left the stoic form of Ulquiorra, the _man_ was watching with an expressionless face a piece of parchment delivered to him by one of those _minions._ Those souls he stole and restored to a somewhat mindless, obedient creature.

Ulquiorra lifted a single eyebrow turning to face Madara with the same expressionless face.

"It seems our Master wants us to test the boy."

"What? No capture him? Not tied him tightly and be over with this charade?" Replied Madara waving his hands in the general direction. Ulquiorra shook his head placing the piece of parchment carefully inside his pocket.

"No, he wants the boy for himself." Madara cringed, his expression guard by the mask covering his face. "We should only test him, push him to his limits and then see what happens."

"But, in doing so we risk a lot of things in this world." Madara had his voice under control, trying to make the man in front of him understand the dangers of what they were about to do. "It would make Akatsuki the spotlight of the anger coming from Kumogakure and the rest of the shinobi world."

"That's not important." Madara went to protest but stopped when the black-haired man lifted a hand. "Eventually, you would bring war to this land, we're only moving forward the date…it would give you the time and the resources to finally capture the rest of the Jinchuuriki."

"It is still a lot to risk." Madara cocked his head forcing his voice to remain calm, his arms to stay still. "_He_ can test the boy, _he_ have access to him the way we do not…surely Ai…"

Madara clenched his fist tightly, drawing blood from his palm when he felt the slightly raised in reiatsu. Ulquiorra took short, confident steps towards him his eyes gleaming dangerously in the dark.

"Soul Society is not the place for the boy to let go of the beast…To let go of himself…" Ulquiorra moved past Madara, a hand on the door. "Besides, in this world we can hurt the ones he loves without drawing too much attention to our real intentions. Or, our Master."

* * *

"Really, we shouldn't be surprised." Mumbled Jiraiya who was running alongside Kakashi, morning had arrived and as soon as it did they started they journey again.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he knew as well as Jiraiya that Yugao would never remain faithful to their group if there was a chance she could save Naruto. If there was a chance she could see him again. And, apparently, Shikamaru had said to her whatever she needed to hear. His black eye moved out to the corner watching closely as Ino held back a subtle smile, she did tell them Shikamaru wouldn't stay prisoner for too long and the moment he freed himself he would search for the most logical option.

"I know, still this could be consider treason…we have to get to her and Naruto before anything bad happens."

Jiraiya couldn't agree more, he had this strange feeling at the pit of his stomach that something was about to happen. It didn't make him feel better when he noticed the expressions on the pink-haired girl and the freaky guy who was always smiling. There was just something odd about the two of them…Beside Jiraiya, Tenzo was merely wondering how they would deal with this situation. He knew why he was there, to gain control over Naruto and the power he held between himself. But…if he looked closely, this seemed more a family matter than anything else. The hidden part of his mind, the one trained to deal with dangerous enemies wondered just how prepare he was to face a Jinchuuriki that may or may not have control over his demon.

"Tell me, Kakashi-sensei, do you have a plan? Naruto already prove himself to be quite adept to evade _us_." Neji tilted his head his voice leaving it clear the blond would probably do the same all over again.

"Yes, but this time around it's not only you but also Jiraiya-sama, Tenzo and me." Replied Kakashi shrugging. "It is true he has improved since we last met him but he can't be so good to face all of us at the same time."

"But, he isn't alone and his companions used some weird type of jutsu or something." Commented Kiba with a frown.

Kakashi didn't say anything but his face showed the worry he felt. Yes, they all had described the way this strangers fought, how they moved and the weapons they used. But it was the word _flying _and _floating_ what had Kakashi's mind going overdrive, by the frown Jiraiya was wearing Kakashi knew he wasn't the only one.

In the whole shinobi world the only one capable of flying through the skies was the Tsuchikage: Onoki. If Naruto, the heir of both Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, was in the hands of Iwagakure, well…

Of course, if Kakashi was to choose the less of two evils he would be happy that Naruto fell to the hands of Iwa rather than to be a puppet of Orochimaru, as Sakura seemed to think.

"_He is alive, Kakashi-sensei. The boy, Haku…"_

Could it be true? Maybe, Naruto was playing some sort of trick to Sakura? But, then again, why chose Haku instead of Sasuke? And, if Haku was 'alive' then…what the hell was happening?

"Kiba, can you smell something?" Kiba went ahead of Kakashi and the others, he sniffed the air from left to right, Akamaru beside him doing the same. After a few moments Kiba furrowed his brows narrowing his eyes at some point in the distance.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, what is it?" Replied impatiently Ino, Kiba turned to glare at her.

"It's a vanishing essence. Several actually." Kiba scratched his chin before continuing. "It is at least five kilometers away and I don't recognized most of them…there is one I'm familiar with."

"Who is it?"

"Gaara, the red-head from Suna." Kakashi perked up looking interested as he approached Kiba.

"Gaara? Who else?"

Kiba sniffed once more, "I can, barely mind you, smell Shikamaru in that direction." Replied Kiba pointing at some mountains in the far distance, then he pointed in front of him.

"There I can smell Naruto and Gaara, but they aren't alone." Kiba shook his head. "Weren't, the essence seems powerful still because I smell blood. A fight."

Ino looked impressed; she took in Kiba before smiling approvingly at the Inuzuka. "Well, done boy. I didn't know you were as good as Hana and your mother."

Kiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ino, "I don't know if I should feel offended or flattered."

Ino rolled her eyes but before she could reply Kakashi stepped forward having already summoned his dogs.

"Well, Pakkun…do you know what do, right?"

"Yes, don't worry, Kakashi we will send you a message once we have the answers you seek." Pakkun and the rest of the summoning left leaving behind the group of Konoha ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you send them? We could always go ourselves and try…"

"We can't." Sakura trailed off to look back at Neji who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? It is just…"

"From this point on we will be entering Kumo, before doing anything drastic we may as well make sure Naruto was around here."

"Neji has a point. The far we can push a confrontation with Kumogakure the better." Jiraiya then sent a serious glance at the group. "However, if it is necessary…we're going in and do what we best do."

"Provoke wars?" Kiba blinked confused, Ino slapped him in the head while Neji and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"No, you idiot," Ino glared at Kiba before turning her attention to the distance. "We never abandon our comrades."

"This means, if Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun need us we are going in." The look of determination in Hinata's face came as a surprise from most members of the group. But neither of them contradicted her, outside the main circle, in the shadows Sai smiled. A bird made of ink flying away in the distance.

* * *

"Oh, Taichou! You look adorable!" Toshiro twitched, he fixed his glare, tensed his muscles, growled dangerously and still the woman grabbed him tightly against her chest codling him while babbling away about his cuteness.

"Matsumoto! Let go of me!" Toshiro moved away from the woman who was smiling with glee at the obvious blush on Toshiro's face and his poor attempts at covering his chest and fixing his bed hair.

"What the hell are you doing here this early in the morning, anyway?" Mumbled the young Taichou while evading those knowing grey eyes. "You're usually up just after mid-day."

"Whoa, Taichou, you're grumpy in the morning." Toshiro growled but said nothing in return. After Toshiro had fixed himself, well-aware Matsumoto was following his every move, the young man turned around his face fixed with seriousness and authority.

"We need to leave. Now." Matsumoto frowned searching into her Captain's eyes for something else, for some explanation. The look he gave her told her this wasn't the moment to ask those questions.

"I need you to take Naruto with you. Take him with Ichinose and meet with Ayagesawa and Kurotsuchi."

"What about you, Sir?" Toshiro cocked his head his hand grabbing Hyourinmaru.

"I'll be right behind you; I just have a few things to fix here before we leave this world." Toshiro looked outside the window then turned his eyes to Matsumoto. "We have everything we need. I think it's time for us to go back."

Toshiro strapped Hyourinmaru but the hand Matsumoto placed on top of his stopped him. He sighed not meeting her eyes rather avoiding the unasked questions.

"Just, be careful Taichou." Toshiro snorted lifting his face to give Rangiku a half smirk.

"I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you. You're the one who is gonna leave with Uzumaki and we know how he can get…"

Rangiku winked at him, "Don't worry, I know how to keep him under control."

Toshiro grimaced, "I don't wanna know, as long as it doesn't make me have to explain things to his uncle or Central 46…"

"Why, Taichou, I'm offend you even suggest such a thing…I'm the epitome of discreet and persuasion."

Toshiro rolled his eyes exiting the room with Matsumoto closed behind him.

* * *

"Uh, so…do you even know where are we going?"

Shikamaru rolled his shoulders while following Yugao down a road he didn't recognized. He could tell by the general direction they had taken they were somewhere between Konoha and Kumo. Shikamaru couldn't help but think how all roads seemed to lead to that direction. For a moment, the memory of the two Jinchuuriki the place had in its domain made Shikamaru think this could be one of the reasons.

But, there was a fire in Yugao's eyes after he told her what had happened between him and Naruto the young Nara couldn't quite explain. The woman certainly knew more than she let on during these three years.

"This is a neutral ground. It was a road used a long time ago, mainly by the Kage when they want some diplomatic meeting." Yugao frowned lightly before adding.

"It was only used once…it ended up with the first emissary from Kumo trying to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata."

Shikamaru opened his eyes slightly impress, _´well, you learn a new thing every day.'_

"And, why are we here? Naruto is probably down in Iron Country or Hidden Dragon…"

"No, he is not." Yugao smiled with conviction.

"Why are you so sure?" Shikamaru was interested by now, Yugao spoke with such certainty about this, as if she really knew where Naruto was.

"It would be too obvious for him to go to the place he told _you_ he was going to." Yugao flashed a confident smile at Shikamaru as she continued. "Going to Iron Country or Hidden Dragon would be obvious and he would expect you to go there first. Naruto isn't a fool and he knows there are other ways to obtain information."

"That means…he is going to look for someone who can give him answers?" Asked Shikamaru to which Yugao nodded briefly. "And…that someone is in Kumogakure? Do you realized, Yugao-san, this is madness?"

"Oh, yes." Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow his black eyes showing he wasn't reassure by Yugao's enthusiastic tone of voice. The woman chuckled waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, I mean to say, I'm sure he is going to Kumo." Yugao tilted her head, her features softened as her mind took her into a world of memories. "Someone told me of the growing friendship he felt for a fellow Jinchuuriki and a ninja from Kumo."

Shikamaru blinked a few times then in a soft whisper, "Nii Yugito."

"Yes, and she isn't the only one there." This time there was doubt flickering in her eyes but it soon disappeared replaced by a look of eagerness when they could glimpse the outskirts of the village.

"Who else is in here? And again…Madness? Really? This isn't the most intelligent of plans." Shikamaru sighed when the woman didn't stop. "And, who told you about it? It took us a lot of time to figure it out…."

Yugao turned around her eyes dancing with mirth, her lips quirked in a half smile.

"Why, Shikamaru, do you really think I don't know my Naruto-kun?" Shikamaru almost snorted but decided against it so he merely shook his head.

"No, I think if there was anyone in the village who love or knew Naruto better than any of us, it is you, Yugao-san."

Yugao was about to smile when she felt eyes on her. She tensed up, her eyes narrowing; Shikamaru took just a second to follow the woman in her guard position. He frowned not having felt anything specific but knowing, without a doubt, there was a threat close by. His eyes found Yugao's ones and the woman was already grasping the hilt of a kunai.

"We came in peace." Yugao almost snorted when Shikamaru spoke up, lifting both of his arms while glancing around him. The village was just a few distance away, it was possible some of the ninja from Kumo had decided to come and see what two Konoha-nin were doing so far away from home.

"We just lost our way, our weapons and we were looking just for a day of rest that it wasn't the cold forest."

Each and every single word out of Shikamaru was filled with said tiredness, with a hint of defeat and weakness. Yugao tried to hold her own emotions in check or else, she was going to smile at how easy, and how convincing Shikamaru seemed to lie.

"We're just travelers. Please, we don't want any troubles…"

The wind blow strongly this time, Shikamaru swallowed hard his shoulders slumping forward, his feet separating slowly. He saw out of the corner of his eyes several shadows in between the forest.

"The problem is, Shinobi-san." Said a voice, deep and cold that sent shivers of alarm down Shikamaru's and Yugao's back. "I don't come in peace. I want trouble…and the both of you just present me with the perfect opportunity."

Yugao had felt it before.

The overwhelming pressure in the air, the sudden helplessness of the air around her being stuffy while an invisible weight fell on her. The difference between that time and this one was this time around she didn't feel safe. On the contrary, this sensation made her aware she wasn't unbeatable and dead was just at the end of the sharp blade pointed directly at her.

* * *

Naruto splashed some water on his face. Eyelids closed while he let the fresh sensation of cold water touch his skin. He took a deep breath, his hands holding tightly the sink knowing he wasn't alone in the bathroom, but also knowing Gaara wasn't about to say anything.

It took him a moment to organize his thoughts, to process everything Gaara had told him.

"Hey! I was looking for you two. Where were you?" Naruto straightened up Yugito was standing beside Gaara eying him curiously with a hint of worry on her eyes.

"Naruto, you look like hell."

"Thank you, Yugito-chan." Naruto smiled dryly while drying his face, Yugito shrugged smiling back at him.

"Sorry, but you are. Didn't you sleep?"

Naruto glanced at Gaara then back at Yugito, "No, I didn't."

Yugito went silent her eyes went from one young man to the other taking in their expressions, then realization drew on her face when she noticed the bitter smile on Gaara's face.

"You told him!" She exclaimed in a hush whispered, Naruto scowled taking step forward.

"Why shouldn't he?" He asked with indignation tingeing his tone.

"He has a right to know…he is the only Jinchuuriki ignorant of everything regarding the Bijuu."

Yugito bit her lower lip looking at Naruto with conflicted emotions in her, Naruto from his part wasn't too happy with her reaction; he raised an eyebrow directing his words to her.

"Why wouldn't Gaara told me? If you have told me this the first time…"

"What? If I have told you what? Would you have come?" Yugito was now standing pretty close to Naruto she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Gaara took a step backwards feeling uncomfortable.

"No, but at least I would have understood why was so important from me to learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto placed a hand on his abdomen his eyes gleaming with tiredness and confusion. "I would have made something…I don't know…"

Yugito lowered her eyes, her voice was soft as she spoke, "I guess it doesn't matter now…But, now that you know I guess you can understand why you _need_ to stay here."

Naruto scratched his head looking uncomfortable as Yugito glanced at him, "You can't tell me after hearing Gaara you're leaving again…Naruto you need to learn how to control the Kyuubi and his chakra!"

"Why? Why is it so important? I don't even know how the seal works or how everything in general works when dealing with him."

"You guys are so noisy so early in the morning." The three Jinchuuriki jumped startle, they turned around to see Killer B scratching his head and yawning.

"B! Don't scare me like that! How long have you been there?" Killer B smirked rolling his shoulders while leaning against the threshold.

_**Oh, goody, a family reunion…we didn't have one of these since I almost, almost, accidentally cripple Shukaku…**_

_I'm not even going to ask…_

Naruto wasn't going to ask either, this conversation was a serious one and it was getting to a point in which he may understand some things without having the Kyuubi or Ryuujin bickering inside his head.

"Long enough to know that Naruto knows everything he needs to know." There were three pair of eyebrows lifted and incredulous looks threw Killer B's way. The man smiled happily, feeling accomplished with his comment.

"Then, you can help me convince Naruto to stay here…" Yugito looked hopefully at B but that gleam soon disappeared when the man shook his head.

"I can't make him stay, Yugito. You know that." B then turned his attention to Naruto who felt the weight of his stare even behind B's oval glasses. "But I hope, you know what it means to get a hold of your power as a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't get it completely. He is sealed inside of me; his existence between me made my life a living hell. I deal with it. End of the story."

"But, what about Akatsuki…" Started Yugito and Naruto sent her a sad smile.

"If Akatsuki can't find me they would have to look for another way to start their world domination plan." Then Naruto turned to Gaara with a perplexed look on him. "They're looking for world domination, right?"

"So far it seems that way." Gaara replied dryly.

"Naruto, how can you be so sure they won't find you?" Asked Yugito with concern dripping from her voice, her hand twitching to grab his. Naruto grinned, this time there was confidence behind his grin.

"Oh, believe me, they won't find me…doesn't matter how hard they try…"

Naruto trialed off, the rest of the questions, the rest of the gaps B found in this conversation were left unanswered or fulfilled as the four of them felt it as one. Four pair of eyes stared inside each other when the heaviness of the power pouring in the atmosphere reached their senses. When the Bijuu inside them stirred feeling the familiarity in the air.

"It's near…" Whispered Naruto feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"It's outside the village!" Exclaimed Yugito and the four of them left the safety of the room towards the source of the huge spiritual pressure.

* * *

Ulquiorra kicked Yugao straight on her chest drawing some blood from her; Yugao moaned trying to stand up only to find her shoulder being pierced to the ground by a sword.

"Please, stay down, Yugao-san. You would make everything easier from me if I just kill you at the right moment."

"Wh-what?"

"YUGAO!" Yugao gasped. That voice. She hadn't heard that voice in over three years. With great effort, she turned around to see an enraged Naruto running towards her.

"N-no…No…N-Naruto g-go…No…" She tried to speak but her words transformed in a blood curling scream when the man twisted the sword on her shoulder. There was a moment of blinding pain in which she knew nothing but the pain coming from her shoulder.

Ulquiorra felt his lips curled up in a smile, his green eyes glancing at the enraged blond who was coming at him with a red blade on his hand.

This would be interesting.

* * *

**AN: **How was it? Did you like it? Well, war is approaching and Naruto along with Toshiro and the others will sound have to take a decision...Also, the time for Ichigo to enter the story is approaching, well, what would happen now?

Thank you for reading, your opinions, comments, suggestions, critics (as long as those critics aren't flames) and other things you wanna share are very much welcomed.


End file.
